Vongola: Beginning Reborn!
by Night-Shadow56
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi, a Dame and lonely girl. When she thought her life would continue the same, she meets a certain saditic baby Hitman, who so happens to be her new tutor, and the person who will completely change her life. She will go through the trials, and make new friends! But will she overcome everything? FemTsunaxAll!
1. Unexpected Meeting

**Ciaossu! I'm a huge fan of this anime and as such I'm writing my version of the story. So let me explain a little of my story. I'm writing an OOC FemTsuna, kind of the same like regular Tsuna only with adjustments of mine. I'm also adding some OC of mines and extra abnormal chapters to go with the regular story line of the anime and Manga. Warning; If you dislike OCs then you may stop reading. I really hope you like this story, so**

**Please read on!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn (but the OC & OOCness is definitely mines)**

* * *

><p><strong>1. Unexpected Meeting<strong>

**^^Time: Night^^**

A group of guys in black trench coats with their hoods up surrounded the front gate of a certain house. "So this is where the next heir is…" said one of them, "let's just go in and kill him" said the other one.

"Don't be rash the next Vongola heir might be protected securely so we shou-" "We have to attack now!" another one yelled as he took out a grenade.

He was about to throw it when a bullet hit his hand causing him to drop it (note: he didn't take out the pin yet).

"Gah what the-" the guy said rubbing his bleeding hand, "you heard of the saying 'look before you leap'" a mysterious squeaky voice said.

They all looked over to a small shadow in the moonlight; there was a shadow of a coyote (on his right) and a lizard (on his hand).

"You're…!" "But imbeciles wouldn't know that" the small shadow smiled evilly and pointed his gun at them.

"You can't go against the greatest hitman, Reborn" bloody screams and barking were heard through the night.

**^^Time: Morning^^**

A young brown haired girl was rustling in her bed.

"Tsu-chan time to get up" said her mother, Sawada Nana, as she looked up the stairs waiting for her daughter's response.

"Five more minutes…" she mumbled her mother still heard her (supersonic hearing?).

"But you'll be late for school" Nana said, she then heard a thump and running footsteps.

She smiled knowing most likely that her daughter is panicking at the moment, as she walked back to the kitchen.

The young Sawada Tsunayoshi began putting on her uniform (the Namimori winter girl's uniform).Her skirt and shirt was the regular size but her coat was bigger hiding her petite and curvy was her appearance hidden, she had long light brown hair that reached her mid-back and bangs that covered her big honey brown eyes.

She ran down the stairs and trips landing on her chin, she gets up runs to the dining room takes a piece of toast(w/ butter on it). She heads to the door puts her orange converse, says 'I'm off' to her mom and runs out.

What Tsuna doesn't know is that someone (or more) was watching her.

Her mom back home just sighs, "What am I going to do with that girl?" She then walks to the front gate to retrieve the mail.

When she started looking through it she notices a unique flyer in the mail, "Ara, Home Tutor…" she says as she began reading the paper.

***(Meanwhile…)***

Tsuna was still running to school (she already ate the toast); She kept running until she notices a certain someone ahead of her.

Sasagawa Kyoko, the kindest and prettiest girl in her school, the school idol.

Tsuna admired her; for she was perfect in everything and she loved seeing her cute smile. But she knew she can't go near her since everyone would pick on her, all the students from freshmen to seniors would make fun of her.

The students have tons of nicknames for her like Useless Tsuna, No-good Tsuna (Dame-Tsuna) and Etc. They would ignore her, exclude her or make fun of her. Because she wasn't the brightest, or athletic, or the prettiest person in anyone's opinion. They even said that she was Bisexual, just because she didn't act feminine at all (how is that an excuse?).

But Kyoko was different from the others; she wanted to include her in everything and talked to her a few times (mostly for school work) but still. Tsuna always wanted to be friends with her but was always shy (another one of her dilemmas), so she decided that she would rather watch from afar instead.

'I sound like a stalker!' Tsuna thought, thinking that she was acting somewhat creepy.

"You are one" a child said, Tsuna woke up from her despair and looked around and saw no one.

"She seems like a really nice girl" the childish voice said, 'huh' Tsuna looked up and saw a small baby wearing a suit (with a yellow pacifier), a fedora hat, and a green lizard on his hat.

"Ciaossu my name is Reborn and I'm a home tutor" Reborn tipped his hat, Leon flicked his tongue.

Tsuna's eyes widen, 'E-eh? A-a baby?' Tsuna tilted her head.

'W-wait! How can this baby be a home tutor, is it a practical joke or something?' she thought.

"And I was saying that the girl is really pretty" He looked toward the direction of the orange haired girl, "huh oh! Yeah she is really pretty, smart and nice so I admire her…" she looked back to her direction and smiled warmly.

"Compared to her you're a useless and unappealing idiot" Reborn said plainly, "Hiee you're so mean!" Tsuna said with a shocked face.

'What is wrong with this kid? But…' Tsuna tried to hide her face from Reborn, who was confused at the action.

"Why are you hiding your face?" a girl with black hair and dark blue eyes said putting her face in front of Tsuna's.

"Gah! Where are you guys coming from!" Tsuna screamed looking between her and Reborn. "Mai you forgot to introduce yourself" Reborn said staring blankly at her.

"Huh? Oh silly me" she lightly hit her head and stuck her tongue out childishly, "My name is Inoue Mai and I'm a new student at Namimori Junior High" she put her hand out to shake Tsuna's hand.

Tsuna took a closer look and saw that she was telling the truth since she also wore the uniform (only that it fit her perfectly). Tsuna also noticed that Mai was really beautiful; she had nice curves and smooth skin. She had black hair that reached past her shoulders (she had no bangs).

"Oh h-hi my name is Sawada Tsunayoshi it's n-nice to meet you" she shook her hand and looked at Mai innocently and cutely, 'C-cute!' Mai thinks as she blushed and hugged Tsuna.

"Wha-um what are you doing?" Tsuna asked curiously, "you were just so cute I had to hug you!" Mai said looking at her with a blush on her face.

'Huh!' Tsuna looked at her confused, "Mai, Tsuna you're going to be late" Reborn said waking Tsuna out of her trance.

"Oh shi-your right lets meet later k' Tsuna!" Mai yelled as Reborn jumped on her shoulder and Mai ran towards the school.

'Wait a minute I'm late too!' Tsuna finally realized, she ran towards the school as well.

**~~scene change~~**

'I barely made it' Tsuna thought as she relaxed in her desk (which was located in the last row in the back next to the window), 'I'm so lucky I didn't get caught by Hibari-san' she imagined him saying 'Herbivore I'll bite you to death' and him taking out his tonfas and whacking her.

"Listen up class we have a new student, she's from Italy but is fluent in Japanese" the teacher said, Tsuna was still in her daze.

"Kon'nichiwa my name is Inoue Mai and I hope we get along" Mai said smiling at her new classmates, all the students thought that she was gorgeous (males and females alike) and fell in love.

"Wow she is so pretty" a girl said, "and real nice too!" a boy said.

As the students were chatting Mai observed the room and noticed her adorable friend from this morning. She brighten up (more than she is now) and ran to her friend, "Tsuna we're in the same class!" she said as she hugged Tsuna's head. Tsuna, finally out of her daze, was getting glared at by most of the students in her class.

'Uh oh I'm in trouble' she realized as she felt the glares stab her, "Miss Inoue please leave Sawada alone and sit in your seat" the teacher ordered.

"Oh my bad" she said smiling and walking to the first seat in Tsuna's row, she turned around and waved at Tsuna causing the brunette to sweat drop.

"This is going to be a long day…" Tsuna Mumbled under her breath, Reborn saw the whole scene and smiled. "This is only the Beginning Tsuna" He said as he began petting Leon.

**^^Time: Break Time^^**

"Hey where's Yamamoto?" one of the students asked, "his practice dragged on so he's coming after break" another student said.

"Well where's Mai-chan?" one of the guys said, "she followed after Dame-Tsuna" said a girl with an annoyed voice.

"Man who would want to be near Dame-Tsuna?" a guy said mad that Mai wasn't there.

"Inoue-chan you can stop following me" Tsuna said fed up with the fact that Mai followed her everywhere (including the bathroom) "you can call me Mai and it was my orders to follow you" Mai said calmly but still smiling.

"Orders? Who's orders?" Tsuna asked confused, "the ones in my head" Mai said pointing her finger to her head.

"Mai-chan those aren't orders it means you want to…" Tsuna said exhausted from just being near her clueless friend, "oh then… I wanna follow you!" Mai said childishly.

'I swear this girl is not thinking' Tsuna thought as she began walking again, Mai smiled at her friend and followed after her.

Mai then made an abrupt stop, Tsuna noticing this asked. "Are you okay?" Tsuna said staring at her blanked face friend, "huh oh I have to go somewhere real quick so I'll meet you in class k'" Mai said smiling and ran off.

"Weird…but at least she's off my back" Tsuna said as she walked down the hall, she noticed an open window and began looking out of it.

It faced the back of the school grounds; she noticed the baseball team practicing. She noticed the Baseball team's star freshmen hitting all of the pitches thrown to him; the tons of girls outside were going 'kyaah' and 'Yay Yamamoto!' and such. Tsuna just sighed and wondered what the girls saw in him, he was running around the diamond until he was to the last plate before home.

Tsuna didn't notice a guy sitting under a branch, smoking, was watching everything around him and then looked at Yamamoto's game. There was also a tanned white haired boy jogging back there as well muttering some things, and a certain prefect glaring at the crowds outside.

She sighed and looked over to see a crowd of students smiling and laughing. 'I wish I was with them smiling and laughing' she thought smiling bitterly, 'to say _'hey wanna hang out after school?' _or just being able to have a conversation with them' she thought sadly.

She looked up to the sky and saw how beautiful it was as always, 'maybe I'm like the sky only able to see and not do' she thought looking up to the sky.

'To only watch and have no one' as she thought this wind was blowing, 'maybe the sky was trying to cheer me up' she smiled warmly as she pulled her hair behind her hair showing her beautiful face(the wind blew her bangs showing her eyes).

Yamamoto was running to home and looked over to the cheering crowd and smiled, he then looked up to the window and saw Tsuna smiling. This made him stop completely and just looked up at her and was mesmerized, the jogger, prefect, and smoker noticed this and looked where he was and was also shocked at the picture.

Tsuna looked truly beautiful almost unrecognizable; her mom always said her smile was as bright as the sun (maybe even brighter).

But Tsuna would always say that wasn't true.

Everyone was yelling for Yamamoto to run but since he was in a daze he didn't realize that they already got him, everyone groaned in disappointment.

'Have I seen her before…?' Yamamoto finally notices that he lost and just laughed, "My bad I blanked out for a second" he showed his toothy grin apologetically.

The other three and Tsuna looked over to the commotion, 'oh he lost' Tsuna thought as she heard the bell, she knew it was time to head back.

The four then looked to where Tsuna was, but she was gone already.

Some of them felt disappointed, the prefect turned to the crowd and said 'head to class or I'll bite you to death' or something along those line. The jogger and smoker than went in different directions and Yamamoto went to go change.

They didn't notice two figures observing all of them on a tree branch, "isn't that an interesting development" Mai said grinning at the five's actions.

"From my info Tsuna is neither smart nor athletic and her popularity is for hate" Reborn said knowingly, "aww but she is so cute how could no one like her?" Mai said childishly.

"But she is unique…" Reborn said feeding his lizard, "she, for some reason, has special abilities that many people overlook" Mai looked at Reborn as he said this, resting her head on her hands (elbows on her lap).

"There was actually a special history of hers and the reason why she secludes herself" Reborn said, "eh really? Tell me" Mai asked curiously.

"In due time but I have a feeling…" Reborn smiled evilly, Mai was creeped out and felt a shiver go down her spine 'I feel sorry for Tsuna all of a sudden'.

'This is your beginning Tsuna…' Reborn thought as he got of the tree.

**~~scene change~~**

Tsuna was sitting in her seat waiting for the day to be over, she looked over her classroom. She saw Mai napping in the front, 'Already?' Tsuna thought as she saw her drooling a bit.

She then looked over to the supposed empty seat, (a row away and a seat in front of hers) Yamamoto was back. He was getting sleepy; he would almost drop his head from his hand if he didn't catch himself.

Tsuna giggled softly, he looked funny to her.

Yamamoto, Mai (she woke up from the sound), and Kyoko heard an angelic voice at that moment. But only Yamamoto and Mai decided to look at Tsuna, she looked at the text book before her since she was bored. Yamamoto thought he saw her somewhere else before but shrugged it off and looked back to the teacher. Mai was sleepy again so she fell asleep again, drool coming from her mouth.

Tsuna then looked back up and looked over to Kyoko, who was taking notes at the moment.

'Kyoko is so dedicated!' Tsuna thought as she saw Kyoko raising her hand to answer a question, Tsuna looked back outside and smiled at the sky.

'Guess life is always going to be dull' she thought, boy was she wrong.

**^^Time: Schools Over^^**

Tsuna was walking home, but she felt really creeped out. From the beginning of the walk to here Tsuna thought someone was following her, she didn't turn around so she didn't know. When she finally turned around she was mostly shocked but at the same time she knew this would happen.

Mai was behind her with Reborn on her shoulder, "Mai-chan why are you following me?" Tsuna asked exhausted.

Mai pouted, "Tsuna you can call me plain Mai!" she said shaking her arms up and down like a child.

"Well still that doesn't answer my question…" she really wanted to run from Mai.

"Oh well Reborn said a home tutor must always follow his/her student" Mai said calmly as she pointed at Reborn who was smiling at Tsuna.

'That smile is scary!' Tsuna thought as she made it home, she walked through her front door with Mai in tow.

"I'm home" Tsuna said, "sorry for intruding" Mai said.

"Ara Tsu-chan you made a friend!" Nana came from the kitchen and said, "Uh yeah you can say that…" Tsuna rubbed the back of her head.

"Hello my name is Inoue Mai" Mai bowed respectfully, Reborn jumped off Mai's shoulder.

"Hello I am Reborn" Reborn said politely, "Oh are you Mai-Chan's little brother?" Nana said as she crouched down to be at Reborn eye level.

"No I am not" Reborn said coldly, "is it that bad to be my brother?" Mai said with anger in her voice.

"Oh Tsu-chan, I got a tutor for you!" Nana said as she got up and looked over to her daughter, "eh a tutor!" Tsuna said.

'Where have I heard that…?' Tsuna thought, "Yeah listen_ 'will raise your kid to be the new leader of the next generation. Grade and subject doesn't matter, Reborn.'_" Nana finished.

"Isn't it great? I've never seen a promotion like this before" Nana said smiling happily, "mom it sounds like a scam!" Tsuna said.

"Aww come on give it a chance he'll be here any second" Nana said calming her child, "oh he's already here" Mai said looking at the duo.

"Oh really?" Nana said excited, "I'm the tutor maman" Reborn said looking up with a smile.

"Hah!" the two Sawada said confused, they looked at each other and began to laugh. "Hahaha Mai, is this a joke or something?" Tsuna said holding her stomach.

Just then Reborn kicked Tsuna in the gut, her mom and Mai stared in shock.

"Reborn don't kick Tsuna!" Mai went on her knees and looked over the coughing Tsuna, "Itte what the hell!" Tsuna yelled as she tried getting up.

"Mai do something!" Tsuna said looking over to her worried friend, "I can't I'm only an assistant" she explained.

"Assistant to who?" Tsuna asked confused, "to me" Reborn said as he took a black suitcase (that came out of nowhere) and took out a huge gun and pointed it at Tsuna.

"My real line of work is assassination" he looked at Tsuna's shocked face and smirked, "My real job is to make you a Mafia boss" he said happily.

"Me! A mafia boss!" Tsuna said shocked, Mai looked at Tsuna happily.

"You are one of the many candidates so obviously the person who picked you wants you to succeed with the best studies" Mai explained smiling at her shocked friend.

"Should I shoot you once" Reborn pointed at Tsuna with his gun, she panicked and backed away.

"But not now" he put away his gun, Tsuna was confused but then she heard a gurgling sound coming from his stomach.

"Hey where are you going!" Tsuna asked as he walked into the kitchen, Mai followed after him. (Note: Nana left for the kitchen before Reborn pulled out the guns)

"Mom are you sure-" Tsuna stopped herself as she saw Mai and Reborn eating at their table, "ah the contract states that Reborn-kun and Mai-chan will live here until your grades go up" Nana said cheerfully and Tsuna fell over in shock.

**~~scene change~~**

"Why are you following me?" Tsuna asked Reborn and Mai as they followed Tsuna, she wanted to get some fresh air but couldn't since they came it really didn't help.

"Well I need to observe my students to see in what I need to tutor them in" Reborn stated calmly, "and Mai just wants to stalk you" Reborn pointed at Mai.

Mai looked at Reborn with a shocked face, "you liar I'm your assistant so I have to follow Tsuna too!" Mai glared at Reborn who was unfazed of the action.

"Just following Tsuna is just plain luck alright" Mai said crossing her arms and looking away from Reborn, 'she just admitted she wanted to stalk me!' Tsuna thought creeped out.

Reborn smirked and turned toward Mai, "see, she even thought your creepy" he said Tsuna's thought out loud.

"Agh!" Tsuna turned to Reborn and wondered how he knew her thoughts, "shut up Reborn you don't know what you're talking about!" Mai yelled at Reborn.

They began to argue (actually it was just Mai yelling at the unfazed Reborn); Tsuna just sighed and looked ahead of her. She then hid behind a corner wall; Mai and Reborn were confused of the action.

"Kyaaah how cute!" a soft voice said, Mai and Reborn looked over to see an orange haired girl crouching and staring at Reborn.

"Ciaossu" Reborn said, "ah Kyoko-chi" Mai said happily.

"Oh hi Mai-chan is this your little brother?" she asked, "hell no" Reborn and Mai said in union.

"Why are you wearing a suit?" Kyoko asked, "Because I'm in the Mafia" he stated simply.

"Waaaah how cool!" she said happily, 'how dense is Kyoko?' Tsuna smacked her forehead.

"Well good luck and I'll see you tomorrow Mai-chan bye bye" Kyoko said waving to them and leaving.

"Ciao ciao" Reborn waved, "bye Kyoko-chi!" Mai waved happily.

"That was the girl from earlier right?" Mai asked, "She wants to be friend with her but is too much of a wimp" Reborn said.

"Shut up I-I can't she's super popular and I'm just stupid Dame-Tsuna" Tsuna said sadly, "Tsuna…" Mai felt really bad looking at Tsuna's sad face.

Reborn smirked and took Leon in his hand, "You should ask her" Reborn said as if it was simple.

"You don't know what you're talking about!" Tsuna yelled at Reborn.

"You can't hide yourself forever" Reborn transformed Leon into a gun, "If you need to die to see that so be it" he began to pull the trigger and Tsuna had no time to react.

"Go to her with your dying will" Reborn shot Tsuna at her forehead, Mai just stared waiting for something to happen.

'Strange if I knew I was dying then I would have at least talked to Kyoko one last time, even with my Dying Will' she then landed on the ground unconscious, then a light shined and she woke up.

"REBORN!" she yelled the only thing different was the fact that she was wearing boxers and a huge t-shirt that reached past her waist and hid her chest development (her clothes ripped), and the anger in her eyes and fire on her forehead.

"I will go to Kyoko with my Dying Will!" she then ran after Kyoko, Mai just stood there shocked.

"R-reborn wha-what happened?" Mai was stuttering, "guess even you can't understand" Reborn said as Tsuna was out of sight.

"Go get some clothes from home now" Reborn ordered Mai; she was too shocked that she actually listened to him.

**~ Katekyo Hitman Reborn! ~**

"Kyoko where are you!" Tsuna yelled as she passed a lot of people who were confused of why a half-naked girl was running around.

She was almost at a street intersection; suddenly a truck came from one of the lanes. Tsuna hit the truck and went flying, "did I hit something" the male driver stopped and checked behind him.

"Gah where did that dent come from!" the driver, there was a figure of a human dent on the truck.

"This won't stop me!" Tsuna yelled as she jumped from a fence that was on top of a building.

She saw Kyoko walking with Mochida, she then went down and he flew over.

"Sasagawa Kyoko please be my friend!" Tsuna yelled, Kyoko freaked a bit and ran of screaming.

"You bastard" Mochida came and punched Tsuna then ran after Kyoko.

"Wha-what did I…just do?" Tsuna who went back to normal asked as she stood their shocked, and sat on her knees while rubbing her swollen cheek.

"The dying will time lasts 5 minutes. After that you revert back to normal" Reborn explained.

"So I was shot in the head after all!" Tsuna yelled panicking; "Yes" Reborn took a bullet out and showed it to Tsuna.

"This bullet is the Dying Will Bullet" He began "a person that is shot with this bullet will resurrect with dying will after dying" he explained.

"What?" Tsuna was confused with this new found information, "your Dying Will is based on what you are regretting when you die" he further explained.

"So it's like you say _'I should have done it'_ to _'I will do it!' _right?" Mai said standing behind Tsuna with some clothes in hand.

"Exactly" Reborn said, "Ah here Tsuna I brought some clothes you should put them on now" Mai said handing the clothes she had to Tsuna.

Tsuna noticed people staring at her, she blushed and began putting it on. She wore jeans, black converse, and she kept the white shirt since she already had a bra under.

"Wait…what if I wasn't regretting anything…?" Tsuna asked, Reborn stared at her blankly.

"I'm an assassin" he said looking away from Tsuna happily, "I would've died!" Tsuna yelled.

**^^Time: Night^^**

"I can't walk the streets anymore!" she said ruffling her head, "and I can't confront Kyoko!" she kept panicking.

She wore her pajamas, which was baggy pajama pants (it was white with green stripes) and a new white T-shirt.

"I had no intent of asking her to be my friend either!" she yelled at Reborn, "you mean you wanted to but couldn't, right?" Reborn said plainly.

"Sh-shut up!" she began pulling his cheeks, she was then wacked on the head.

"Owww..." she said her face on the ground, "I'm going to sleep" Reborn said.

"I was fine when I hit the truck…" she said confused as she sat up, "you had dying will at the time" Reborn stated. He explained how the body's safety switches off and how she can harness amazing strength.

"The bullet was passed through the Vongola family for generations" Reborn explained, "the 9th generation boss wants me to raise you into the next boss" he ended.

"9th has expectations of you Tsuna" Mai said walking into her room; she wore pink pajama shorts (that reached her mid-thigh) and a red tank top.

"Mostly because the most qualified, Enrico, was shot in a feud" Reborn said, "the young number two, Matsumo, was drowned" Mai said happily. "And the favorite child, Federico, was found reduced to bones" Mai said smiling even bigger, "you don't need to tell me these things" Tsuna said covering her ears.

"You're the last Candidate" Reborn said calmly, "The first boss is your great great great Grandfather!" Mai said really happy.

"What!" Tsuna had enough of this nonsense, "Don't worry, I'll make you into a fine boss" Reborn said changing into his pajamas.

"What there's no way I'll ever do it!" Tsuna yelled.

"If you interrupt my sleep, you'll die" Reborn said putting traps around Tsuna's bed and jumped on it.

"Be careful Tsuna you could die" Mai said walking into Tsuna's closet.

"Don't set up traps in the house and don't sleep in my bed and closet!" Tsuna yelled through the night.

**~+The Next Day+~**

"What am I going to if Kyoko and I see each other…?" Tsuna was too scared to go in but finally opened it to be greeted by laughter of the students.

"Hey look its Dame –Tsuna!" a boy said, "I heard you confessed to Kyoko" another guy said laughing.

'They think I confessed…!' she stared in shock; Kyoko didn't look up since she was also embarrassed. Tsuna turned to run but was stopped by a group of students from the Kendo Club.

"Whoa you can't go home yet" one boy said.

"Captain Mochida is waiting for you" another said, "off to the dojo" they said as they pushed her towards the dojo.

"Mochida-Sempai is avenging the disrespect you were treated yesterday" Kurokawa Hana, Kyoko's best friend, said poking her friend with her elbow.

"He says 'I won't forgive anyone who makes Kyoko cry'" Hana began to laugh, "What I didn't cry!" Kyoko said to her.

"Let's go watch" Hana said pushing her to the dojo.

**~~scene change~~**

"There you are, you stalker!" Mochida said, 'he might be right about that' Tsuna thought doubting herself.

"God may forgive a whore like you, but I won't! I shall smite you!" Mochida said in his kendo clothes and all.

"Oh no!" Tsuna backed away in fear, "Don't worry this duel is so easy an idiot like you can understand" Mochida said pointing his Shinai* at Tsuna.

"Just get an Ippon* off me and you win, if you can't I win!" He said.

"The prize is of course Sasagawa Kyoko!" He pointed at the shocked Kyoko, "Pri-Prize!" Kyoko stared in anger.

"What a jerk" Hana said, they held Kyoko back from trying to get to Mochida.

"I'm the lead in this battle" he said, 'The armor and Shinai are too heavy for two guys let alone one small girl' He thought.

'The judge is also a member so no matter what he won't raise Sawada's red flag' he grinned evilly, "Eh where's Sawada?" Mochida asked.

"She probably ran away" one student said, "That's a forfeit win, Kyoko is mine!" He laughed evilly.

"What a dirty sempai" one student said, "I thought all sempais were smart" another student said.

Tsuna was walking along the corridors, 'I felt bad that Mochida-sempai was treating Kyoko so badly but what can I do?' Tsuna thought sadly.

She then stepped on a rope trap and went upside down; she held her skirt up from back and front (nothing was seen luckily). Her hair also fell upside down (including her bangs), and that showed her beautiful face.

"Ciaossu" Reborn said holding to the rope that held Tsuna up, "Reborn!" Tsuna yelled trying to get down.

"I'm watching to see if you're acting like a mafia boss" he said, "It's a chore but don't worry about it. You and I have a relationship" he said happily.

"What relationship? I'm worthless, so leave me alone!" Tsuna said almost crying, Reborn stared at her and sighed.

"Tsuna, do you want to be alone forever?" Reborn asked, Tsuna then looked at him and asked herself the same question.

'To be alone again…' she remembered a soft voice saying things she didn't believe but wanted to hear, _"Tsuna your our wide sky so your never alone" _the voice began_ "The sky that brings other happiness and protection"_.

'I want to protect everyone precious to me with my Dying Will' Tsuna thought with a serious face, Reborn smirked and took out his gun and pointed it at her.

"And to answer your question earlier my relationship with you is as a Hitman and a Target" he said beginning to pull the trigger.

"Reborn wa-wait a min-" Tsuna panicked, "Die" Reborn shot Tsuna.

Tsuna began to regret 'I'm…going to die…I'm now parting with the world…what a waste' she began 'If I had the will of the dying I probably could've shown Kyoko my real face and beaten Mochida-sempai' she landed on the floor unconscious.

'I'll do it, I'm going to do it!' she thought as she got up (w/ the same clothes as yesterday) "REBORN! I will beat Mochida-sempai! But first…" she ran towards the art classes.

Reborn stood there and smirked, knowing something good will come.

***(Meanwhile…)***

Everyone is waiting there in the dojo, waiting to see if Dame-Tsuna really will return. Mochida was laughing saying how weak Tsuna is and stuff. In the crowds were Yamamoto and the jogging boxer from yesterday. The prefect was in the top railing above everyone and the smoker was hidden behind the back door. Mai was also there worried that the stupid sempai would hurt her, she notice the four from yesterday.

'I wonder if they're concerned for Tsuna' Mai thought, 'Reborn, are you going to help her?' she looked towards the door expecting something to happen.

Then the door slammed wide open and there was a shadow figure there, it was Tsuna.

But she was different her hair was shorter; it reached a little bit above her shoulders. Her eyes were finally shown; her bangs were parted at her eyes and were cut a little shorter. Her eyes were Honey brown, and they showed determination. She also wore a coat like dress (its black), it reached her mid-thigh. It also had long sleeves, which reached the palm of her hands. She also had the Dying Will Flame burning passionately on her forehead.

'Tsuna!' Mai looked at her with the brightest smile she could give, she was relieved. The other four looked at her in shock, 'that's the girl from yesterday…' they all thought.

Tsuna then yelled "Lets fight!" she ran towards Mochida, passing the armor and Shinai that she was supposed to use.

"Only an idiot would run into battle without armor and a weapon" Mochida said laughing at her, but the other students (including Kyoko) just looked shocked.

"Don't think I'd hold back just cause you're a girl!" Mochida brought his Shinai up, "eat this you peon!" Mochida yelled as he hit Tsuna on the head.

Only that didn't stop her, she pushed forward and broke the Shinai and head butt Mochida. Everyone looked amazed (almost everyone), she then jumped on top of Mochida.

Everyone wondered what she was going to do, she brought her hand up and it look like she was going to hit him. But instead she pulled out a piece of his hair, "I got Hyakupon*!" she yelled. Everyone then began to laugh, "That's smart Tsuna" one student said "he never specified what you had to get ippon off of" another kid said.

"How's this!" Tsuna showed the judge who just flinched; she then began pulling the rest of his hair.

"H-how scary!" a boy said, "Is that really Tsuna?" another boy asked.

Tsuna ran to the judge with all of Mochida's hair (he is now bald), "Zembupon*" she then got a red flag.

Tsuna's flame finally died out, everyone stared in shock then cheered.

"Amazing!" students then ran towards her and congratulated her. "Wow that was amazing" one student said, "your hair looks better now" a girl said.

'I did it…? I can beat Sempai…' Tsuna thought, she then saw Kyoko walk to her.

'Oh no what's Kyoko going to say?' Tsuna thought as she held her breath, "I'm sorry for getting scared and running yesterday" she said.

"My friends tell me a lot that I don't know when to laugh" she said shyly, '…! Kyoko really doesn't understand anything' Tsuna thought. She then smiled 'but at least she isn't scared of me' she thought happily.

"You are incredible, like not some average person" Kyoko said excitedly. "Ah really… Sasagawa-chan?" Tsuna asked heat reaching her face from embarrassment.

"Yeah and call me Kyoko…and can I call you Tsuna?" she asked, "Yeah you can call me Tsuna!" Tsuna said happily.

"Yesterday you asked to be my friend and I didn't answer right?" Kyoko asked, "Well I want to be friends with Tsuna-chan!" she said clasping her hands.

"Oh…yeah sure!" Tsuna said really happy, Mai stood there and smiled then she walked out.

The other four looked in amazement; they got more curious of this girl the more they see her. The smoker glared at her though, "she's the next Vongola 10th huh?" he then walked away.

"You know Tsuna-chan you have a cute face you should show it more often!" Kyoko said, "eh r-really?" Tsuna blushed.

"Yup I always wanted to see your face, a lot of people did" Kyoko said smiling at Tsuna, 'this is all thanks to…Reborn!' she thought.

**~~scene change~~**

Tsuna ran home and went up the stairs to see a sleeping Reborn. She saw the nose bubble growing and shrinking.

Mai then went into the room, "Ah Tsuna you're here!" Mai smiled.

"Oh yeah I just…um…" Tsuna stared at Reborn for awhile, Mai looked at her confused. Mai was shocked, Tsuna was blushing.

"Tsuna you okay?" Mai was curious of the reaction, "ah no its-well you see-" she was cut off by the now awake Reborn.

"She loves small and cute things so she fell in love with me" Reborn stated calmly, Tsuna was speechless (she was blushing hard too).

"Eh really!" Mai asked shocked, "no it's true that I love small cute things but I'm defiantly not in love with that demon" Tsuna said pointing at Reborn accusingly.

"Well that's good because I love Tsuna so that almost killed me" Mai said hugging Tsuna close to her, taking up all of Tsuna's personal space.

"Eh wait what are yo-" her mom walked in to ask what they want for dinner and just paused at the sight, Tsuna paled face.

"Aww Tsu-chan you are really affectionate to Mai-chan huh" Nana said smiling happily, "and you got a haircut that's good now people can see your cute face!" Nana said going to join the hugging fest.

"I was right to get you a Home tutor!" She rubbed her face on Tsuna's cheek affectionately, so did Mai.

'If he stays then I'll be in the Mafia, never going to happen!' Tsuna thought trying to get out of their grips.

Reborn smirked at the scene, 'This could be fun…for me' he thought drifting back to sleep.

.

.

.

.

.

_Tsuna now has to deal with her life full of dangers, she'll survive….Maybe._

* * *

><p><strong>That is my super long beginning story; I spent three days fixing it again and again. But it was worth it, please review and tell me if anything is wrong with it. Ps. the other chapters will be smaller than this, and I'm adding made up chapters of mine into the original story line 'k. Please review and thank you for reading!<strong>

**Glossary:**

**Shinai- a weapon used for practice and competition in Kendo**

**Ippon-means one point**

**Ciao!**


	2. Pointless Shots and New Subordinates?

**Ciaossu! I'm here again for the next thrilling chapter of Vongola: Beginning Reborn, also known as Katekyo Hitman Reborn! I was happy that a lot of you liked the story that I cried tears of joy :'). Also I want to explain some things about Mai. She is there not only because I want her there but she's helping me with future stories. You'll see but for now it's a secret. And I want to repeat that I'm writing most stories based off of the Manga and Anime shows. So if it's confusing I'll try to explain it k' (I'm confused too but I just want to do this). Anyway thank you for the reviews and favs and I hope you like this chapter too!**

**Please read on!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn (but the oc & OOCness is definitely mines)**

* * *

><p><strong>2. Pointless shots and new subordinates?<strong>

'It was pointless to think that just with one shot I can win any battle, but that would be my downfall wouldn't it…'

.

.

.

.

.

"Yo, Dame-Tsuna, wake up" Said a squeaky voice, "Five more minutes…" Tsuna mumbled.

"You don't have five minutes" he said launching a huge green hammer to her stomach, Tsuna shot her eyes open and began coughing. "Itte…what the hell, Reborn!" Tsuna yelled glaring at her sadistic home tutor, "you don't have time to sleep" he said calmly.

"What are you-wait I'm going to be late!" Tsuna notices her clock said 7:55 and runs to get ready, she runs down stairs only to trip and roll down the stairs.

She gets up and runs into the kitchen, "ah Tsu-chan you-" her mom was cut off "sorry mom but got to go!" Tsuna said grabbing an apple this time.

She puts her orange converse once again and runs; she felt a weight on her shoulder but shrugs it off.

Her mom stood there confused but then smiles, 'Tsu-chan really is adorable sometimes' Nana thought as she giggled.

***(Meanwhile…)***

Tsuna starts panicking that she's going to be late and finishes her apple, she notices her black haired friend walking ahead.

"Ah Mai" Tsuna says as she runs up to her, Mai turns to Tsuna and smiles warmly to her.

"Ohayo Tsuna" she said happily, "Yeah…Mai why are you-hah-walking were going to be-hah-late-hah-" Tsuna panted as she looked at her confused friend.

"Late…? But Tsuna I'm walking a whole hour early…" Mai said, "An hour!" Tsuna said shocked.

She looks to her cell phone (she took out from her book bag) it said 6:56 and then she knew Mai was telling the truth, it was a whole hour early!

"B-but Reborn said-"

"Oh that makes sense Reborn must have put your clock a whole hour ahead" Mai explained.

"It is a duty of a Mafia Boss to wake up early from four in the morning to seven" Reborn said jumping from Tsuna's shoulder. "Reborn that's a terrible thing to do" Tsuna said with fury in her eyes, "I could've eaten breakfast at least" she then wept.

"It's okay Tsuna and I see your wearing the coat I got you!" Mai said happily, "huh coat…?" Tsuna then notices her coat was the perfect size for her.

"When did you…?" Tsuna asked, "Don't you remember last night" Mai said putting her hands on her hips. Then the memory began to flood their thoughts.

****Flashback****

"_Tsuna!" Mai whined as she got out of Tsuna's closet, "Mai, how many times have I told you to stay out of my closet and sleep in the guest room!" Tsuna said as she got up from playing video games. _

"_Why don't you have any girly clothes?" Mai asked ignoring what Tsuna said, "or at least the right size clothes in your closet" Mai pulled out a big blue T-shirt on a hanger. _

"_Uh yeah well I can't afford new clothes so I just bought big clothes to last a long time…" she scratched the back of her head nervously, Reborn walked in with an espresso in hand. _"_And I have other reasons…family reasons" she mumbled the last part. "Family…?" Mai blinked in confusion, Reborn just smirked and drank his espresso. _

"_Anyway why does it matter to you?" Tsuna asked changing the subject, with crossed arms. _

"_Well since we're always going to be near you I want to see you in cute clothes from now on" she said, 'Mai isn't right in the head' Tsuna thought as she sweat dropped at her idiotic friend._

"_And I feel you don't like big clothes so I'm-" "Mai no is no!" Tsuna cut off Mai and ran out the room. _

"_Tsuna don't be such a child" Mai said stomping her foot childishly, "Mai, don't be a hypocrite" Reborn said sitting in his leather brown chair (finishing his Espresso). _

"_What! I just want other people to see adorable Tsuna" She yelled at Reborn, "you're going to regret it you know" Reborn said. _

_Unfortunately he was ignored since Mai took out her phone and made some calls, "Tsuna is going to get a real surprise" Mai grinned evilly as she hung up her phone. Reborn just sighed and began petting Leon._

****End of Flashback****

"I ordered a lot of new clothes yesterday and threw out most of your old ones" Mai said smiling happily, "you-you didn't need to go through all that trouble" Tsuna said troubled.

"It's no problem and besides I bought you a whole box of Namimori uniforms, your size" she said gesturing to Tsuna's clothes.

"Uh…why did you buy so many?" Tsuna asked, "oh cause you're going to need 'em" Mai said grinning and walked past Tsuna. 'Huh what's that supposed to mean?' Tsuna wondered as she followed.

"By the way why are you going to school early?" Tsuna asked curiously.

"Oh Reborn gave me a job to inspect…some things" Mai chuckled nervously, Reborn walked along the top of the walls.

"Don't worry about it" she patted Tsuna's head, 'o-okay?' Tsuna thought walking to school with her confusing friend.

**~~scene change~~**

"Hey Reborn what was it you wanted Mai to do?" Tsuna asked as she changed her orange converse for plain white sneakers, she was in front of the shoe lockers with just Reborn. Mai had run off as soon as they passed through the gates.

"You don't have time to worry about it" he said walking ahead of her and disappeared, 'I don't?' Tsuna thought confused.

She walked through the halls and notices something; all the students would say hi to her and not call her 'Dame-Tsuna' or 'Useless Tsuna'. 'Maybe having Reborn here is a good thing' she thought happily. She walked in her classroom and most of the students looked over to her, they all smiled happily.

'What is their problem?' Tsuna thought as she made her way to her seat, Kyoko then walked over to Tsuna with Hana in tow.

"Ohayo Tsuna-chan" Kyoko said happily, "Ohayo Kyoko-chan, Kurokawa-chan" Tsuna smiled at them.

Hana just nodded, "I wish you good luck today Tsuna-chan" Kyoko said clasping her hands together. "Luck…luck for what?" Tsuna asked confused, "Yo Tsuna" a masculine but friendly voice said behind Tsuna.

Tsuna turned to see the friendly baseball player, Yamamoto Takeshi.

"H-hello Yamamoto-kun" Tsuna said as he smiled at her, "just call me plain Yamamoto" he smiled brightly.

"Is there something you need?" Tsuna asked, "oh yeah I was going to say be ready for the game 'k" he said.

'Game…game… what game?' Tsuna poked her forehead trying to think, Hana just sighed.

"The Volley-ball game today" Hana finally said, "eh but the Volley-ball game is for the boys…right?" Tsuna was confused.

"But all the substitutes for one of our missing player all got food poisoning from the same pizza place" Yamamoto explained, "and since you've been awesome lately we decided we could use you" he smiled.

'Food poisoning…he did this!' Tsuna thought, she imagined Reborn at all of their doors with a pizza delivery uniform delivering bad pizza. 'What is that baby doing…that is so un-cute' Tsuna thought, "we'll win most definitely if you're on the team" Yamamoto said.

'Ah that could explain why everyone was smiling at me' she looked around and saw they were all in a happy mood; 'if I get shot by the Dying Will bullet then I can win the game' she smiled.

"Alright I'll do my best" Tsuna smiled at Yamamoto, which caused him to freeze. He got out of the shock and smiled back at her, "thanks Tsuna you're really dependable" Yamamoto said happily then walking over to the guys who were talking about today's game.

"Oh yeah Tsuna-chan did you hear there's going to be a new student today" Kyoko said excited, "r-really?" Tsuna was surprised to hear the news.

'First Mai now a new one' she thought, "Yeah do you think the students a boy or a girl?" Kyoko asked.

'Hopefully not another weirdo' Tsuna prayed, "who knows?" Tsuna said nervously.

The bell then rang and everyone went to their seats, 'I wonder where Reborn and Mai are?' Tsuna noticed her friend didn't return and Reborn disappeared.

"Listen up class we have a new transfer student" the sensei said walking in class with a silver haired boy with blue-green eyes walking right behind. "Who was studying overseas in Italy, Gokudera Hayato" he gestured to the boy.

Gokudera looked like a delinquent, he didn't wear a tie since his uniform shirt was unbuttoned showing a red undershirt. He wore necklaces around his neck and a lot of bracelets and rings.

'Isn't Italy Reborn and Mai's homeland…?' Tsuna thought.

"Isn't he hot?" said one of the girls, "he's come back to his homeland!" another girl exclaimed. 'Hm, girls are interested in that type' Tsuna thought, "Hey isn't Mai from Italy?" a guy said. "Yeah, he might try playing with our Mai!" A guy panicked, 'and the guys are being protective of Mai' Tsuna thought.

'Ah wait what does Kyoko think!' Tsuna thought as she looked over to Kyoko, she in fact was smiling at the transfer student.

'I can't let her get near a delinquent like him' Tsuna panicked over her friend 'it was bad enough she was near Mochida-sempai' Tsuna thought and looked back at Gokudera.

She noticed that he was glaring at her, 'Hiee what did I do!' Tsuna thought scared out of her mind.

He then began walking over to her, "Gokudera-kun your seat is over…Gokudera-kun?" the sensei noticed Gokudera walking towards Tsuna.

Gokudera kicked her desk causing her to fall over, he then scoffed at Tsuna then walked to an empty seat (it was two rows away from Tsuna's and in the front). 'What the hell!' Tsuna thought as she got her desk straight and sat back in her seat.

"Know him, Tsuna?" a boy in front of her asked, "No, I don't!" she said still scared. "He has to be a Gangster" a boy next to her whispered, "but that's what's good about him…" a girl said blushing.

"It's numbing, not scary" another girl said, "looks like we've decided on forming a fan club" a girl in the back said.

'I wonder why that guy is mad with Tsuna' Yamamoto thought, he watched the whole scene play out the whole time.

'Interesting, Tsuna it's now time to test yourself' a certain sadistic baby thought watching from a tree.

**~~scene change~~**

'Sheesh, what's with that transfer student?' Tsuna thought as she walked around the school, she was looking for Reborn since the game was about to start. She now wore a white t-shirt (that fits her), blue gym pants and different white sneakers.

'It doesn't matter now I have to find Reborn' she ran everywhere around the school, she then smelled something coming from a fire hydrant on a wall.

She put her ear against it; she thought she heard a whistle. The door then opened and hit her on the head, and before her was Reborn and Mai in a small box.

"Ciaossu"

"Was sup"

Mai rolled out the box and stood up in front of Tsuna, "That's impossible!" Tsuna yelled. "My bases are all over the school" Reborn said, "yeah I don't even know where they are" Mai said.

"Ugh I don't have time for this" Tsuna slapped her forehead, "anyway shoot me with the Dying Will bullet!" Tsuna panicked.

"I can shoot you but you'll die" Reborn said calmly, "huh!" Tsuna said confused.

"Tsuna don't you remember, if you don't regret anything then when your shot then you won't revive" Mai explained.

"Does a person like you, who gotten cocky from all of the compliments have any regrets?" Reborn asked, "That's right so…the Dying Will bullet is pointless!" Tsuna yelled.

"Want to test the theory?" Reborn pointed his gun at Tsuna, "no I'm good!" Tsuna backed away.

"Well good luck hero" he then closed the door, "yeah good luck Tsuna I'll be watching too!" Mai said as she ran towards the gym.

'What do I do…everyone finally stopped calling me names' Tsuna wandered the halls, 'there even talking to me nicely, maybe I should go home…' Tsuna stopped walking.

Kyoko was walking towards the gym, she then noticed Tsuna walking the other way. "Tsuna-chan if you don't hurry, it'll start" she grabbed Tsuna's wrist and dragged her to the gym, Reborn hiding around the corner just smiled.

**~~scene change~~**

'Well, I'll just have to end it quickly…' Tsuna thought as she and Kyoko walked through the front door, "Wha-!" Tsuna saw and heard the many students cheering her name.

"Yo, our incredible ringer is here!" a student yelled, "God, making us anxious!" another yelled.

'They're really depending on me' Tsuna thought nervously, "Finally Tsuna" one of her teammates said. "Show us something incredible" another teammate said, "Let's do our best Tsuna" Yamamoto said cheering Tsuna up a bit.

Tsuna looked over to her right and saw Gokudera glaring at her (for the umpteenth time), 'Gokudera-kun is playing too!' Tsuna thought scared once again.

Kyoko went to her friends and stood next to the jogger from yesterday, 'it's that girl from before' he thought.

At the moment the disciplinary committee were cleaning the court, "Director, the preparations are complete" one of the members said to the notorious prefect, Hibari Kyoya.

"I see… then sensei you may begin" Hibari said to the scared sensei, the sensei nodded nervously and turned towards the students. "We will now begin the match against year one class A and class C!" the sensei yelled, the whistle was blown and the game begun.

The other team began and hit the ball towards Tsuna's area; she was slow so she didn't move. But Yamamoto hit the ball back; everyone was yelling 'as expected from Yamamoto' and such.

"Haha thank you, thank you" Yamamoto smiled at the crowd, Gokudera just glared at him.

The ball went up once again, "It's yours Tsuna!" Yamamoto yelled.

Everyone yelled for her to hit the ball, Tsuna who was scared jumped up and tried hit the ball.

**~ Katekyo Hitman Reborn! ~**

Everyone was cheering, unexpectedly to them she missed and it hit her face. She went tumbling down, everyone groaned in disappointment.

Kyoko looked at Tsuna worriedly; "Loser" Hana said looking away from the match.

"What are you doing Tsuna?" one of the boys said, 'it's no good, I hope this match would end quickly' Tsuna thought wiping a tear of pain from her eye.

"What a mess" Gokudera said coldly, "Don't mind, don't mind let's keep going" Yamamoto said helping Tsuna up.

The whistle blew again and the ball flew over toward Tsuna. She tried hitting it, but instead it hit her on the shoulder. She would jump up to block the ball, but it would then hit another spot. She tried serving the ball but it would hurt her in return.

Everyone began to doubt Tsuna's power, "S-she sucks too much" Hana said amazed of how bad she is.

"End of the first set" announced the referee, Tsuna sighed.

"Are you really trying, Tsuna?" one of her teammates said, "if you're playing just leave!" yelled the other. "We're playing serious!" the other teammate yelled, "u-um actually after the kendo match I…I kind of twisted my ankle" she lied.

"So that's why you've been off" one of them said, "you can go to the nurse if you want" Yamamoto said pushing her towards the door.

"It was too much to put a girl to play with us" one of them said, she looked back at them. She then noticed Yamamoto's arms were covered in bandages, 'wounds…everyone has wounds' she noticed her teammates also had wounds.

'I…I just got cocky and thought that with the bullet I can win everything…and if I leave' she looked over at Kyoko. 'If I leave then everyone will…' Tsuna shut every noise out, and then she remembered something that motivated her last time.

"_Tsuna, do you want to be alone forever?"_ _Reborn asked._

"I…" she paused; she had a really sad face.

"_Tsuna you're our wide sky so you're never alone"_ _the voice began "The sky that brings other happiness and protection"_.

"_Thanks Tsuna you're really dependable" Yamamoto said happily_.

"_You are incredible, like not some average person" Kyoko said excitedly._

'I'm going to win this game with _my_ dying will, and I don't need a bullets help' she thought as she walked back to the team who was getting ready to start again.

'There are still four sets left' she thought, "Tsuna…?" Yamamoto was surprised to see the girl back again. She then looked over towards Yamamoto, she smiled and nodded. He returned the smile, Reborn who was on the railing pointed his gun towards Tsuna's head than pulled back.

"Seems that you understand now" Reborn smiled, he then put two blue bullets in the gun and pointed it towards Tsuna's legs as she walked towards her teammates.

'It's embarrassing, accepting this because of my overconfidence' she thought. 'Trying to use the Dying Will bullet to do what everyone else worked so hard on' she continued to think.

"Something's different about her" the jogger said, Hibari just stared blankly.

Gokudera glared at Tsuna but wondered why her sudden atmosphere changed, Tsuna didn't notice since she was still in thought.

'I'll try my best and afterwards I'll apologize to everyone' Tsuna thought, "as long as you understand, take this" Reborn then shot Tsuna's legs. She then fell over, "What happened, Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked, "Did something happen to your legs?" the other boy asked.

She sat up and looked at her legs, 'I felt two shot in my leg…' Tsuna thought. 'Nothing's happening so it's not that…' she got up, the whistle blew and once again the games begun.

The ball went over the net, "it's coming Tsuna, block it!" Yamamoto told Tsuna, "ah yeah" she said she ran up to the net.

'I'll do what I can' she thought, the other teams player jumped and was ready to hit it. She then jumped and flew really high, everyone stared in amazement.

"Reborn explain" Mai said walking towards him; she was in the dark observing everything.

"The Dying Will bullet isn't the only special bullet of the Vongola family" he began, "the bullet I just hit Tsuna with is the jump bullet" Reborn said.

'Amazing, so Tsuna can still win this!' Mai thought sitting next to Reborn.

The guy still hit the ball, and unfortunately for Tsuna it hit her stomach. "She blocked it with her gut!" the jogger yelled, she came down and rubbed her stomach.

"I can't believe she's still fine after getting hit on the stomach by a ball!" the jogger stared in amazement, "awesome that's proof of her strength!" he said in admiration.

"Great!" one of the guys said, "Good job Tsuna!" the teammate with glasses said. "Right, let's turn the tide" Yamamoto motivated them, "Yeah!" they said together.

Gokudera just stood and stared, "whew I thought Tsuna was in trouble there for a second" Mai said wiping the nervous sweat from her forehead.

The game continued with everyone returning, blocking, and serving. Tsuna used her stomach many times to block the ball, "Wow, thanks to Tsuna's enthusiasm the team is working together!" Kyoko said smiling at Tsuna.

All four sets were done, "Game set, Year one class A wins!" the referee announced.

Everyone cheered in pure joy, "you really did it Tsuna!" Yamamoto said putting his arm around Tsuna's shoulder. "Yeah we won!" Tsuna said happy too, "you really are amazing" Yamamoto said taking his arm of her and smiled at her.

Tsuna looked surprised then smiled, she and Yamamoto then laughed together with their teammates.

"Yamamoto Takeshi, one of the few Candidates I picked" Mai said looking at him and Tsuna, "his competence in athletic and his popularity are definitely a necessity for this family" Reborn said.

"So it's good they became friends?" Mai asked, "Indeed we need more family members after all" Reborn said.

"It's not over" Gokudera said, Tsuna flinched at the coldness in his voice (which apparently nobody else could here). "I won't accept it" he said not facing Tsuna, "I'm the one worthy to become the 10th!" he faced Tsuna.

"H-huh…the 10th?" Tsuna said surprised, 'why does he know?' Tsuna thought surprised.

"Oh no, this isn't good" Mai said with a pale face, "Mai stay calm, it's a good way to end today's lesson" Reborn said walking away from her.

**~~scene change~~**

"U-um, so what is it, Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna asked nervously, the two of them were at the side of the school alone, and they were back in their regular uniform clothes.

"If some trash like you becomes the 10th, the Vongola family is done for" he said, "w-why do you know about the family?" Tsuna asked.

"You're annoying, this is your end" he said, he then took out Dynamites from his clothes.

"D-dynamites!" Tsuna backed a little away from Gokudera.

"This was faster than I'd expected" Reborn said coming out of an elevator in a tree, "Reborn in a place like that…" Tsuna said. "It's another one of my hideaways" Reborn said as he jumped on top of her head, "H-hey Reborn don't disappear like that" Mai yelled as she ran over to the three.

"Gokudera Hayato…" Reborn said not paying attention to Mai, "What you know him?" Tsuna asked shocked.

"Yup, he's a family member I called over from Italy" Reborn said calmly, 'S-so Gokudera-kun is in the Mafia!' Tsuna was surprised by the new info.

"It's our first time meeting though" Reborn said, "so you're the Hitman that the 9th has the most trust in, Reborn" Gokudera said. He then looked over to Mai, "and your just some random person stalking them" he said rudely.

"What was that-" Mai was going to punch him when Reborn hit her in the head with a hammer, causing her to fall down.

Tsuna panicked over Mai's wellbeing when she noticed something, 'so Reborn is really important' Tsuna thought.

"It better be true that I'm becoming the 10th if I get rid of her" Gokudera said.

"Wh-what are you-"

"Yup, its true" Reborn cut off Tsuna.

"What! So me being destined to be Vongola 10th was a lie!" Tsuna was shocked.

"If you don't want to lose, fight" Reborn said looking down at Tsuna, "F-fight, y-you're kidding" Tsuna stuttered.

She then ran away, but a bomb flew in front of her causing a huge explosion.

"Where did you-"

"It's said that he can hide bombs in any part of his body" Reborn explained.

"It's like he's a human bomb, also named Hurricane Bomb Hayato" Reborn finished; he then lit his bombs and threw them in any random direction Tsuna ran towards.

Tsuna stood there back against the wall, "next is the fatal blow" Gokudera lit his bombs again.

"Hey, Tsuna what are you doing over there?" Yamamoto asked walking towards Tsuna.

"Y-Yamamoto?" Tsuna said, "this is the end of the 10th, disappear!" he then threw them at Tsuna. "I have to extinguish them!" Tsuna tried putting out the fire on the bombs, "ow it burns!" she yelled a pain tears in her eyes.

"What game is this?" Yamamoto picked one of the bombs "it looks like fun! Let me in too!" he said happily.

'No Yamamoto…' she then looked over at the dizzy Mai 'and Mai!' she panicked.

"Fight with your dying will" Reborn then shot Tsuna, she then fell over.

'I felt regret if I had the dying will, I could have extinguished the fires on the dynamites' she thought as she fell on the ground, 'I…could of saved my…friends' then a light shined. Mai then jumped up when she noticed Tsuna falling, she took out the dress Tsuna wore yesterday and threw it to her (but then she fainted from the pain).

"REBORN!" she stood up, but put on her dress before the boys could see anything. "Extinguishing fires with my dying will!" she yelled as she put out the fires of the bombs with her bare hands.

Gokudera was astonished, "grr…double the bombs" he threw double the bombs (hence the name). She still extinguished the fires, he clicked his tongue.

"Triple the bombs-oh crap" he dropped one, then all of them. "The end of…me" he said realizing his time was up, Tsuna then extinguished the dynamites near him as well. Gokudera stared in shock as she put out all those fires, finally her flame died out at the last dynamite she put out.

"Ah, thank goodness" she sighed in relief, "I did not realize it!" Gokudera said as he bowed in front of Tsuna.

"Huh…?" Tsuna said confused, "you are the one fit to become the boss" he said. "Hime, I'll follow you until the end of this earth!" he said looking up at her, "ask whatever you want of me!" he said happily.

"Huh?" Tsuna was even more confused, "the one who loses becomes the winner's subordinate, which is this family's rule" Reborn said walking into the scene. "Rule…?" Tsuna looked over at Gokudera, "actually, I never had the desire to become the 10th" Gokudera admitted.

"I only wanted to see if you're really suitable to be the 10th" he explained, "but I was proven wrong, you are much more than I'd ever expected!" he said with a face full of admiration.

"You even saved me, even though I was your enemy" he said. "I, Gokudera Hayato, give you my life" he said happily, "wait that's troublesome let's just be friends!" Tsuna said nervously.

"I won't let you do that" he said forcefully, 'He's so scary that I can't talk back…' Tsuna thought.

'But at least now…I can see her beautiful smile' Gokudera blushed at his own thoughts, 'huh? Is he sick his face is red…' Dense Tsuna thought.

"Good job Tsuna, it's because of your strength Gokudera is your subordinate" Reborn said. Tsuna smiled lightly at Reborn praising her, "you've passed for today" Reborn said taking out a notebook and wrote something down. 'Even if what he does is totally messed up, he really is thinking about me' Tsuna thought as she wiped a small happy tear from her eye with her sleeve.

"Hahaha, Tsuna you're really funny!" Yamamoto said as he put his arm around her shoulders, Gokudera glared at the baseball lover.

"Let me into the group too" Yamamoto said happily, "you're the boss right?" he smiled at her. 'He just thinks it's a game…' Tsuna was shocked that he was happy about this, "Hey you!" the two then looked over towards a mad Gokudera.

"Don't get so friendly with the 10th princess!" he said.

"Hey look at that idiot over there!" Three upperclassmen just came by the scene. "Look at her stupid clothes, she's such a loser!" they all laughed at the now blushing Tsuna.

Yamamoto was mad but didn't move, Gokudera on the other hand began walking over towards them.

"Looks like it's time to make myself useful" he said, Yamamoto and Tsuna looked over to him. "I'll totally annihilate them" he said pulling out his bombs, ready to blow up anyone who would make fun of the 10th.

"Wait! Y-you don't need to! G-Gokudera-kun!" she panicked.

Later that day the fire department and ambulance was called for an 'unknown' cause of a humongous fire, and oddly only three were injured.

**^^Time: Night^^**

"Today was too tiring" Tsuna sighed as she fell on her bed, "but it was great that you got two new subordinates" Mai smiled happily.

After the incident at school some guys in black dragged the unconscious Mai all the way to the front of Tsuna's house, Mai was lucky Nana noticed her in time.

"There not my subordinates there my friends just like you!" Tsuna said.

"Whatever you say, night Tsuna" Mai smiled and walked into the closet, she then shut the door causing Tsuna to sweat drop. 'I told her to stop sleeping in my closet!' Tsuna smacked her forehead, "Tsuna, Mai is just stupid let her be" Reborn said already in his bed.

"Reborn you guys are gonna kill me" Tsuna whined, she could see Reborn smiling at her through the tears.

"Tsuna…you're not alone anymore" he said, 'huh…he's right I have Mai, Yamamoto, Gokudera, and Kyoko!' she thought.

She smiled at Reborn, 'he really does think about me' she almost cried until he said something unexpected.

"Having more family members is good; you'll become a great mafia boss under my wing" he said lying down on his bed.

"Gah…Reborn I'm not going to become a mafia boss!" she yelled at Reborn, she then noticed a bubble coming out of his nose (with his eyes open!).

"Oi Reborn don't ignore me! Reborn!" Tsuna yelled through the dark night.

.

.

.

.

.

'_I realize that the most important thing I need to win is not only my friends' belief and support, but my own Dying Will'_

* * *

><p><strong>Hey so what you think, I realize that Mai is kind of annoying but she reminds me of my friend. Kind and considerate but also a pain, so I wanted to portray her as Mai because as annoying as she is she's my most important friend. Also I know in Fanfiction they change Gokudera's nickname for Tsuna when she's a girl so I'm a put a poll soon that decides which name she gets. I'll change it in this story too! Now for everyone who reviewed, favorite, and read my stories I thank you so much! I almost cried :') I hope you guys stay tuned for the next chapter, please read and review! <strong>

**Until next time**

**Ciao!**


	3. Poisonous Love with a Crybaby Cow!

**Ciaossu! I've been updating like crazy, since usually I would take a whole month to write one chapter. Maybe because you all are supporting I've had motivation to continue :').Before I get all mushy I better tell and explain some things I forgot to mention in the last chapter. First the poll for Tsuna's boss name is going to end the next time I update 'k, I didn't change the name yet since not many people voted. Secondly that black dress Tsuna wears when she's in Dying Will mode is because I find it embarrassing to see her in her undergarment, so every time she's in the mode she'll wear it (also its fabrics can withstand the dying will fire). I just wanted to give you a heads up! Lastly I know many people want to know the pairing but I haven't thought about it much. There will be one in the future but for right now I just want to focus on Tsuna's crazy life…even though at the summary it had romance. But for now it's just fluff and friendship developments, but in the future I'll put in the pairing (distant future if I get lazy -_-). Anyway I talk too much so **

**Please read on!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn (but the OC & OOCness is definitely mines)**

* * *

><p><strong>3. Poisonous Love and a Crybaby Cow!<strong>

'_The more people that come, the more trouble I'm in! How is this good at all!'_

.

.

.

.

.

"The Plane from Italy has finally landed" a woman said over the speaker, "all passengers please retrieve your luggage" the woman continued to talk.

A gorgeous woman with dark pink/purple hair, who could be mistaken for a movie star, walked onto the terminal.

She took off her sunglasses, 'I won't let you get away this time' she had a serious face on as she began walking towards the exit.

Unnoticed, a small shadowy figure began running pass the crowds.

**~~scene change~~**

Around the Sawada house was nice and peaceful, that is until an explosion came from Tsuna's room.

"Oh, it looks like they're having fun" Nana said as she was preparing food, "it's good that Tsuna is energetic" Nana said going back to what she was doing.

In the midst of the smoke in Tsuna's room you could hear coughing, the smoke blew away revealing a blown up Tsuna. She was wearing white shorts that reached above her knees and a blue tank top; it didn't blow up so easily.

"Hey Reborn!" she yelled at the infant, "in what universe is there a tutor that blows up their student when they answer a question wrong!" she continued.

"This is the way I do it" Reborn said, he was in a construction (destruction?) uniform, and was holding a handle to a bomb.

"That can't be right" Tsuna was tired of the baby, "its good you got subordinates, keep working harder" he said nearing Tsuna. "Those two aren't my subordinates they're my friends!" she said. "I'm not going to become a Mafia boss so there's no point for subordinates" she tried to reason with the Hitman.

Unfortunately he ignored her, "next question" he said.

She was too exhausted to argue with him and looked out the big hole in the wall, created from the bomb, and saw something strange. There was an infant, in a cow suit, with a big afro, and carrying around a lot of dangerous weapons. At that moment Tsuna freaked out in the inside she turned to Reborn who acted like he didn't notice the other infant.

"Die Reborn!" the boy said pointing a gun at Reborn, but due to the weight of all the weapons the branch gave out making him fall.

He got up from the ground slowly, he started to cry. He began chanting something to himself, "Gotta…stay…calm" he had snot and tears running down his face.

He later came back but used the front door, "Reborn-kun let's play!" he rings the bell many times. "Hello?" Nana opened the door not noticing the boy running in and up the stairs.

"It's been a while Reborn it's me Lambo!" the boy yelled running into Tsuna's room, "Ah he came in! Reborn do you know him?" Tsuna asked.

"Remember this formula, all right?" he told her, ignoring the now mad Lambo.

"Hey don't ignore me!" Lambo jumped towards Reborn, but Reborn just punched him towards the wall on the left side of the closed door.

"I tripped on something…" he mumbled, he began either laughing or crying…or both.

"The 5 year-old Hitman Lambo of the Bovino family, who came from Italy, has tripped" he yelled. "My favorite foods are grapes and candy drops! The sworn rival of Reborn, Lambo, has tripped" Lambo laughed.

'He's trying to introduce himself while crying…' Tsuna thought with a pale face as she stared at Lambo.

"Oi Tsuna! You wanna go gets some ice cream!" Mai yelled slamming the door wide open; Mai wore jeans and a black shirt, "M-Mai y-you…" Tsuna was pointing at the door.

"Hmmm…?" Mai closed the door and saw that she squashed Lambo with the door and wall, leaving a huge print when Mai peeled him off.

"What's this? Ah well, here Tsuna you can have it" Mai tossed Lambo towards Tsuna; she fumbled catching but caught him.

She stared at the unconscious Lambo, 'He seems really annoying…' Tsuna thought. 'But he is so cute!' she hugged him tightly; Mai was jealous of Lambo and kicked him out of Tsuna's embrace. Lambo woke up but met the other wall and the floor; he got up from the hit.

"Gotta…stay…calm" he mumbled again, "olalala I wonder what this is? Ta da!" Lambo said back to normal as he took a grenade out of his afro.

Tsuna panicked and backed away slightly, Mai just crossed her arms and grumbled silently (from the hug), and Reborn continued to look over Tsuna's math problems.

"Die Reborn!" Lambo threw the grenade at Reborn, who whacked it back (without looking), causing it to hit Lambo's cheek sending him flying out the room. There was then a high pitched scream and an explosion. "How nice that they've made new friends" Nana said smiling to herself.

"You really didn't need to go that far" Tsuna looked back towards Reborn; "tsk that idiot cow deserved it" Mai smiled darkly.

'Hiee what's her problem!' Tsuna thought turning back towards Reborn again, "you know him, right?" Tsuna asked. "I don't know him" Reborn answered calmly, "the Bovino family is a small to medium sized Mafia" he continued.

"I can't be bothered with lower-ranking people" he said coolly, 'H-he's so cool…'Tsuna thought as she stared at Reborn in amazement.

"Hmmm…? Bovino family?" Mai said, 'there's something about that name' she thought as she scratched her head.

**~+The Next Day+~**

It's another sunny day; Tsuna begins running out her house with Mai in tow.

"I'm leaving!" Tsuna yelled, "Bye Mama, Reborn!" Mai yelled.

"See you later Tsu-chan, Mai-chan" Nana said waving at the two, "study hard" Reborn was sitting on Nana's arms.

"Hey Mai what was with that kid yesterday?" Tsuna asked her friend as they now walked side by side, "oh Reborn has tons of enemies so that kid was one of the many weak ones" Mai said happily.

'Weirdoes keep popping up since Reborn and Mai came…' Tsuna thought.

"By the way Tsuna I'm skipping home economics today" Mai said, "huh oh yeah were making cakes for the boys in our class" Tsuna remembered.

"Yeah and all the boys keep asking me who I'm giving it to" Mai put her arms behind her head, "so in return I'm giving it to no one" Mai said. 'How mean…' Tsuna thought, "That's too bad I wanted to try your cooking" Tsuna said sarcastically.

Mai froze and then looked at Tsuna, "well then I'll make something delicious just for you!" Mai yelled as she ran full speed toward school.

"Wait Mai I didn't mean-and she's gone" Tsuna sighed, 'yup weirdoes' Tsuna just walked normally towards school.

Then Tsuna heard ringing coming towards her, she looked up and saw a woman on a mommy bike with a helmet and goggles on. The woman stopped and took off her helmet and goggles, and revealed that she was beautiful.

'Wow such a good-looking person…' Tsuna stared in amazement.

"Here you can have this" the lady said as she threw an orange soda can at her, and then rode away.

Tsuna tried catching it but dropped it, "man I look so uncool…" Tsuna said as she crouched down to pick up the spilled soda.

But then a fume came out causing a bird in the sky that was passing by to fall.

"What the hell?" Tsuna yelled.

**~~scene change~~**

Tsuna got to school, and walked toward her classroom. She noticed that a lot of the girls she passed glared at her, 'ah the burning glares are back…' Tsuna thought sarcastically.

'But I wonder why their-' her thoughts were cut off when she opened her classroom door. And there waiting for her was her supposed right-hand man, Gokudera Hayato.

"Good morning Hime!" Gokudera said happily (how did he know that was Tsuna?), 'oh that's why' Tsuna sweat dropped at her friend.

"Gokudera-kun…please stop calling me that…" Tsuna pleaded, "No Hime is Hime" he said happily. "Oh you're still playing the Mafia game?" Yamamoto said as he walked up towards the two, "looks like fun, let me into the 'family' thing too" he smiled at Tsuna.

"Yamamoto…" Tsuna stared at him, 'he thinks it's a game' she thought with a pale face.

Tsuna then felt daggers stab her, the girls glared at her even more harshly. 'These two are going to get me on those girls' hit list…' Tsuna sweat slightly.

"Tsuna I'm almost done!" Mai yelled as she ran towards Tsuna, then both boys and girls glared at her.

'Now that makes no sense!' Tsuna yelled in her mind, "Oh ohayo Hayato, Takeshi" Mai said as she stood in front of the three. "H-Hayato…?" Gokudera was confused, "Ohayo Mai" Yamamoto said happily.

"Anyway Tsuna I'm finishing it later 'k!" Mai said excitedly, "Mai I didn't-" "hey you guys are in the way" a voice said behind Tsuna.

Tsuna turned around and saw Kyoko with Hana, "Ohayo Tsuna-chan" Kyoko said smiling at Tsuna.

"Ah Ohayo Kyoko-chan, Kurokawa-chan" she smiled nervously.

"Is this kid your brother?" Kyoko asked pointing towards Tsuna's leg, 'huh' Tsuna thought as she looked down towards her leg. "What? Since when!" Tsuna yelled as she raised her leg up a bit, Lambo was hugging her leg.

"Who is he?" Gokudera asked, "Oh it's cute" Yamamoto said smiling at the kid. 'That's what I thought too but he proved me wrong…just like Reborn' Tsuna thought sadly.

"What's that brat doing here?" Mai glared at Lambo, causing him to cry.

"How old are you little boy? What's your name?" Kyoko asked kindly, "is it really OK to bring him to school?" Hana asked not so kindly.

"N-no it's just that…" Tsuna began pulling Lambo off; he kept crying and held tightly. Tsuna just sighed and gave up, Mai offered to kick him but Tsuna said no.

Then all the students began murmuring towards the opposite side of the hall, causing Tsuna and her friends to look. Tsuna then held her breathe, 'The director of the discipline committee, Hibari-san!' Tsuna panicked on the inside.

"Yo, was sup Kyoya" Mai said unfazed by the glare he threw at her, "M-Mai don't do that…!" Tsuna was shocked Mai talked to Hibari so friendly. Hibari then glared at Tsuna, she squeaked at the scary glare.

"I'm sorry for my friend and this kid" Tsuna yelled as she ran away with Lambo still on her leg, while dragging Mai by the arm. "Ah Hime!" Gokudera ran after her, "come back before class starts!" Yamamoto yelled to them.

All the students (except Yamamoto, Kyoko, and Hana) looked back at Hibari. "I wonder what Hibari-san will do…" one student whispered, "Hibari-san is so creepy…" another said.

"How long are you going to crowd there?" Hibari finally spoke making everyone flinch, "I'll eliminate you" He said as everyone began to run towards their classes.

'Idiot herbivores…especially the small weak one' Hibari thought as he walked away.

***(Meanwhile…)***

Tsuna ran outside in front of a sink and crouched down, she finally got Lambo off and Mai just rested her back on a wall.

"Um your name was Lambo right? What are you doing here?" Tsuna asked.

"I was…looking for Reborn" he sniffled cutely, 'so cute!' Tsuna thought.

"Let me guess you got lost?" Tsuna said, Gokudera finally caught up and stood behind Tsuna.

"Hime, who is this kid?" Gokudera asked with his hands on his hips, "it seems he knows Reborn" Gokudera said.

"Uh yeah they're acquaintances…or something" Tsuna asked also confused over their relationship, Reborn then popped out from a secret entrance in the sink. "Where the hell did you come from?" Tsuna said shocked that she stood right up.

Then Lambo crawled up on Tsuna and jumped on her head, "Gyahaha you fell for it Reborn, everything was staged so you could come out!" Lambo said proudly. "But you were really crying…" Tsuna stated out causing Lambo too freeze, "now get off my spot" Reborn said. 'What? Is my head for kids to sit on!' Tsuna thought.

Lambo jumped off then took out a missile and pointed it to Reborn, but Tsuna was in the same direction.

"Reborn-san could this kid be…"

"He's a hitman from the Bovino family" Reborn told Gokudera.

"Stand back, Hime. I'll handle this!" Gokudera then took out his bombs. "Wait no Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna yelled for Gokudera to stop, but it was too late.

"This is your end!" Gokudera lit his bombs and threw it at Lambo.

Lambo didn't move out of fear and blew up; after the smoke blew away they saw Lambo face down on the ground. He sat up and began crying.

"Oh no he's crying again" Tsuna said sweat dropped at Lambo, "he's…so weak" Gokudera said also sweat dropped at the kid. Lambo then began to look for something in his afro; he then took out a huge purple bazooka!

'How the hell did he get that out?' Tsuna thought, Lambo then through it down and jumped in it. The lever was then pulled and an explosion went off. Then after the pink smoke went away a young handsome man replaced the crying cow.

The man was wearing a black jacket with cow print lining and a locket hanging around his neck, he also wore white pants. His features were of black wavy hair and light blue eyes (eye since he keeps one eye closed).

"Ah, geez" the handsome guy said lazily, "Nice to see you again, young Vongola 10th"he said waving over to Tsuna.

"W-who is he…?" Tsuna stuttered, 'why are good-looking people talking to me all of a sudden!' Tsuna thought.

'I've seen him somewhere…' Gokudera thought.

"Thanks for taking care of my 10 year younger self" the handsome man said.

"This is that Lambo, who was once a crybaby" he said, "W-what!" Tsuna yelled in shock.

**~ Katekyo Hitman Reborn! ~**

"Oh yeah that's what it was!" Mai yelled, finally being notice.

"It's the 10 Year Bazooka!" Mai said as she ran over towards Tsuna in excitement, "what's the 10 Year Bazooka?" Tsuna asked. "It's a well-used weapon in the Bovino family" Reborn answered.

"A person shot by the Bazooka is replaced with their 10 year older self" Adult Lambo explained, "but it only lasts 5 minutes" he said.

'No way, this cool guy is Lambo' Tsuna thought shocked.

"Yo, it seems you didn't recognize me, Reborn" Adult Lambo said walking over towards the four, "It's me Lambo, whom you've always been ignoring" he said. Reborn was petting Leon the whole time, 'He's still ignoring him…' Tsuna thought of how cruel Reborn was.

"Well, it seems that this is going to come down to a power battle" Lambo said covering his face with his hair. "I'll show you how much I've changed in 10 years" he said.

Lambo then took out two metal horns and placed it on each side of his head, "Thunder set!" Adult Lambo yelled. The sky suddenly turned cloudy, and then thunder struck Adult Lambo causing his horns to glow.

"My horns have a million volts" he explained, 'a million…!' Tsuna was scared now.

"Die Reborn!" Adult Lambo yelled, "Electtrico Cornata! (Electric Horns)" he ran towards Reborn. Leon then transformed into a cane, helping Reborn to whack Adult Lambo on the head.

Adult Lambo then began to chant again, "Gotta…stay…calm" he felt tears beginning in his eyes.

He then began to cry before them, 'he hasn't changed at all in 10 years' Tsuna thought as she sweat dropped at the boy.

"Young Vongola, Reborn is being mean!" Adult Lambo hugged Tsuna around her legs, with his head on her stomach. "Ah hey Lambo get off" Tsuna struggled to get out of his grip, to no avail.

"Oi get your hands of Tsuna/Hime" two very dark voices said behind Adult Lambo. Lambo turned around slowly and saw two very scary figures glaring at him, Mai and Gokudera.

Lambo then ran away crying.

'Guess that's what they mean by _don't judge a book by its cover_' Tsuna thought as she began walking back to class, with Mai and Gokudera in tow.

**^^Time: Lunch Time^^**

"Geez, this morning was a disaster" Tsuna said as she sat down on her legs with her bento in hand.

At the moment Yamamoto, Gokudera, Mai, and she were on the roof getting ready to eat.

"I got to class late and was scolded" she said depressingly, "even though it was just for helping a lost kid" Yamamoto said happily.

'I think Lambo is still lost…' Tsuna thought remembering his older-self running of crying.

"Why are you even here, Baseball-man?" Gokudera asked angrily, "There's nothing wrong with that, eating under the blue sky is nice" Yamamoto said cheerfully, "Your right its nice out anyway" Mai added on.

'So this is what it feels like to eat with others' Tsuna smiled at her cheerful friends (and angry Gokudera).

She opened her bento and noticed a foul smell, she saw her food was purple and had bugs in it. "Gyaaah!" she yelled throwing her food on the floor, her friends noticed and looked over worriedly.

"T-this is…" Gokudera began to grow pale, "where have I seen this before" Mai wondered.

"It's best that you don't eat that, you'll go straight to heaven with one bite" said a childish voice above them, "Reborn!" Tsuna stared up towards her tutor.

"Come out, I know you're there Bianchi" Reborn said, and then coming through the door was the gorgeous woman from earlier. 'It's her…!' Tsuna thought as she and her friends stood up.

"Bianchi-chi!" Mai said really excited to see the woman.

"Big sis…!" Gokudera said holding his stomach, 'B-big sis!' Tsuna was confused.

"It's been a while, Hayato" Bianchi said walking towards them, she then looked up towards Reborn.

"Ciaossu Bianchi" Reborn said, "Reborn!" Bianchi blushed and began to twiddle her hair.

"I've come to take you back, Reborn" she said, "Let's do some large-scale jobs again" she began.

"The place where you belong is in the dangerous and thrilling underworld" she imagined herself and Reborn dodging bullets and killing of the enemy.

"I already told you Bianchi, I have the job of raising Tsuna" Reborn said calmly. 'Raise me is that what you call it! He tries to shoot me or blow me up any chance he gets!' Tsuna thought outraged.

"Poor Reborn, if the 10th doesn't die in a horrible accident, Reborn will never be free!" Bianchi pointed at Tsuna accusingly.

'What!' Tsuna panicked, "I'll wait until I kill the ten-I mean if the 10th dies I'll come to bring you back" Bianchi said as she walked away from them.

During the whole scene Yamamoto and Mai were eating, and Gokudera was on the ground holding his stomach.

'Am I…being targeted?' Tsuna just stood there shocked.

"Gokudera's sister sure is pretty" Yamamoto said as if nothing had happened.

"Yeah…wait Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna said as she looked over to her silent friend, He was still on the ground.

**~~scene change~~**

"It looks like the nurse isn't here" Yamamoto said as he and Tsuna carried Gokudera to the nurse's office while Mai carried Reborn behind them. They laid Gokudera on the bed to calm him as Reborn just sat on the bed stand.

"I'll go look for one" Yamamoto said, "yeah, please do" Tsuna said as Yamamoto ran out.

"Reborn what's all this about Gokudera's sister, and what's with the food?" Tsuna tried asking all the questions from the top of her head.

"She's called Poison Scorpion Bianchi, she's a free Hitman" Reborn explained, "Her special skills is poison cooking! Any food she makes is filled with poison!" Mai said excitedly.

'Another weirdo showed up!' Tsuna yelled in her mind, she didn't want to wake Gokudera up.

"She is also my lover" Reborn said, "Do you even know what you're saying!" Tsuna couldn't hold in her anger.

"Please forgive me, Hime…" Gokudera apologized as he woke up, "ah I'm sorry for yelling…are you alright Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna said showing him a soft worried look. He blushed lightly, 'he must feel real bad!' Tsuna was even more worried of his red face.

"I've showed you such a shameful act" Gokudera regained his composure, "but when I see my sister's face…" he said.

He explained that when he was younger he played a terrible piano recital after eating one of Bianchi's cookies. Everyone still liked the performance, making his father demand the same performance. In order to do so he had to continue eating Bianchi's cooking, causing a trauma to brand upon him. Now whenever he sees his sister's face he gets stomachaches.

'That's terrible!' Tsuna thought, "Yo Tsuna I found the nurse he's on his way" Yamamoto said as he walked through the door.

"Ah thank you Yamamoto" she smiled at him, "no problem" he smiled back.

Mai who despised the atmosphere cut in, "um Tsuna we got to go" she pulled Tsuna's arm.

"Hmmm…why?" Tsuna asked, "Remember…making cakes" Mai tried reminding her.

"Oh right! I'll see you later Yamamoto, Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna yelled as she was dragged out the room by Mai.

"Hahaha, see you later Tsuna" he waved at them as the doctor walked in.

"Hey doc, do you think Gokudera will be able to come eat some cakes later?" Yamamoto asked the middle-aged nurse, "Oh no that can cause him to get even worse" the nurse said gesturing to the now unconscious Gokudera.

"Aw well too bad Gokudera, guess you won't be able to eat Tsuna's cakes" Yamamoto said walking through the door, Yamamoto didn't notice blue-green eyes that shot open as soon as he said that.

He also didn't hear yelling from the nurse's office; yup he's just focused on eating Tsuna's cake all by his merrily self.

**~~scene change~~**

"Tsuna-chan your Strawberry cake looks delicious" Kyoko said as she looked over Tsuna's delicious looking cake.

All the girls in Tsuna's class are preparing cakes in their Home Economics class; as soon as they complete it they may give it to any one in their class they choose. Most girls want to give it to either Yamamoto or Gokudera…some (most) even to Mai.

"Y-you r-really th-think so?" Tsuna blushed from the compliment; Kyoko just gave her a warm smile for reassurance.

"Yeah Tsuna I thought you were terrible in everything…but cooking really is your forte" Hana said looking at the tasty cake.

Tsuna blushed even harder; she then heard a loud clanking noise near her. She looked over and saw Mai trying to cook, failing in case anyone didn't notice but obviously everyone could tell but didn't say anything.

'Mai…your trying too hard' Tsuna sweat dropped as she saw a huge fire appear and shrink in front of her friend.

"Anyway, Kyoko-chan who are you giving your cake to?" Tsuna asked nervously, trying to ignore the explosions in Mai's direction. "Well I want to give it to my Onii-chan but I can only give it to people in my class" Kyoko pondered a bit, Kyoko made a simple chocolate cake.

'It looks good I wish I could try some!' Tsuna stared at the cake happily; Kyoko noticed this and devised a plan.

Tsuna then heard a noise and looked over towards the door, there was a shadow and then it ran off. Tsuna, who was suspicious, ran out the room ignoring her friends' calls.

'I could've sworn…' Tsuna was now in the intersection between the halls; she sighed and walked towards her classroom knowing it must be time.

When she walked in her classroom she noticed the girls began to distribute the desserts. Mai wasn't there, 'probably still working on her creation' Tsuna thought as she paled a bit.

Most of the girls either staring at Yamamoto in anticipation for him to pick theirs, unfortunately he didn't pay attention. Or they're looking for Gokudera, who was on his way towards his classroom (limping by the way).

Tsuna just sighed and looked for Kyoko in the crowd, she was curious of the guy she's giving it too. Kyoko then popped up in front of Tsuna, "Tsuna-chan~" Kyoko said sing songly.

"Ah Kyoko-chan…" Tsuna felt her heart speed up from the surprise attack, "w-what is it…?" Tsuna asked.

"Well technically we can give our cakes to anyone in our class…so I want to give you my cake" Kyoko said as she brought the cake in front of Tsuna. 'Kyoko-chan wants to give her cake…to me!' Tsuna thought happily, her friend wants to give her something for the first time.

Tsuna looked at the cake and saw Bianchi from behind switch the cake that Kyoko had with a poison cake. 'Bianchi…!' Tsuna then tried to look for her but she disappeared, 'what did she do…!' Tsuna finally noticed the poisonous cake.

"So Tsuna-chan do you want to eat it?" Kyoko asked innocently, 'what!' Tsuna backed away slightly.

"Is it that you don't like it?" Kyoko then gave a hurt expression, "N-no it's not like that" Tsuna tried to calm her down.

'Please don't look at me like that, Kyoko-chan' Tsuna felt a pain in her heart, 'I don't know what to do if…my friends are sad' she felt real sad as well.

'I believe people can die because of love' Bianchi thought as she peeked from behind the door, 'Go ahead and eat, Vongola family 10th, for love' Bianchi smirked.

Gokudera finally made it to the classroom, escaping the annoying nurse. All the girls began to squeal and plan when they're going to give him their cakes. Yamamoto noticed Gokudera and looked for Tsuna, they both found her and walked (or limp) towards her.

"Ooh they look really good, can I have one too?" Yamamoto said cheerfully, "if…Hime doesn't want it…I'll have it…I'm hungry…from lunch" Gokudera struggled since he really didn't eat at all.

"Sure go ahead" Kyoko said smiling again, 'Then later I can have Tsuna's/Hime's cake' both boys thought as they grabbed both pieces of cake.

Tsuna panicked and began to shake; she then slapped both pieces of cake from their hands making it fly up. Tsuna was in the brink of tears, 'I'm sorry Kyoko-chan' Tsuna thought keeping her eyes closed from seeing Kyoko's expression.

From afar on the building across from Tsuna's classroom was Reborn with a green (Leon made) sniper in hand. "Good job protecting your family, that makes you the boss" Reborn then shot two bullets towards Tsuna, oddly one was red and the other was purple.

The red one hit Tsuna's forehead, the purple one hit her stomach. She then fell backwards, and Gokudera remembered something Mai said.

****Flashback****

"_If I'm not around and Tsuna gets shot by the Dying Will bullets, then you need to do something about that" Mai was explaining, she then pulled out Tsuna's black coat dress from her back. _

_At the moment the two were walking home from school after Yamamoto and Tsuna left._

"_Listen, throw this to Tsuna when she begins to glow 'k" Mai gestured to the dress. _

"_Tsk and why should I do what you say" Gokudera asked irritated, causing Mai to just sigh. _

"_Because do YOU want other people to see Tsuna's undergarments" Mai explained, Gokudera than began to think about it. _

_He realized that he can't let any person to see such a thing…especially not that Baseball idiot. _

_Gokudera, who was fired up, accepted the request. _

"_Okay remember it's in Tsuna's bag at all times!" Mai finished. _

****End of Flashback****

Back to the present, Gokudera ran over towards Tsuna's stuff and pulled out the dress. He then threw it towards Tsuna's direction; she began to glow at that moment.

"REBORN!" Tsuna yelled as she put her dress on, nobody saw anything but the black dress.

"I'll eat cake with my Dying Will!" Tsuna jumped up and ate both of the poison cakes, "Delicious it was great Kyoko-chan!" Tsuna said as she licked her lips. Kyoko was happy that Tsuna liked it, and smiled back.

"She ate the poison cooking!" Bianchi was shocked, "the bullet I shot at her stomach was the Iron Stomach bullet" Reborn explained. "You can eat anything and your stomach will be strong as iron" he finished.

"This is not enough!" Tsuna yelled as she ran and ate all the cakes, but it was only the cakes that were supposedly going to be given to Gokudera and Yamamoto. As most of the girls were chasing Tsuna, Lambo was running towards the classroom.

"Someone gives cake to Lambo-san too" Lambo said as he made it to the wide open door, but the scene before him made him freeze.

All the cakes were gone; all the cakes that were given to the boys were hidden. Most of the girls glared at the now calm Tsuna, she backed away just a bit.

"There's no more…cake?" Lambo was beginning to cry, "Gotta…stay…calm" he chanted again.

"I can't!" he yelled as he took out his 10 Year Bazooka, he then jumped in and shot himself. Then who came out was Adult Lambo, staring at the scene lazily.

'Adult Lambo appeared!' Tsuna backed away a bit; everyone else just stared in confusion.

"If it comes to this…I'm feeding you my special cake" Bianchi said as she ran towards the door with a huge poisonous cake, she ran off when she realized her small cake didn't work.

She froze when she saw Adult Lambo, "you're…" Bianchi blushed slightly. Gokudera wobbled closer and remembered something, "I remember now, he's my sister's…" Gokudera froze.

"Romeo, you're Romeo!" Bianchi said happily, "huh who's Romeo?" Tsuna asked confused.

"He was my sister's old ex-boyfriend" Gokudera explained, Reborn then popped up out of nowhere and showed a picture to Tsuna. "They're exactly the same!" Tsuna exclaimed, the picture showed of Adult Lambo only with lighter green eyes.

"Oh Romeo, you were still alive" Bianchi said happily, "Take this, Poison Cooking!" Bianchi changed her attitude and threw the cake in his face.

Adult Lambo then fainted, "It seems the reason Bianchi and her ex-boyfriend broke up was because of an argument" Reborn said as Bianchi then walked away.

Tsuna ran toward Lambo and tried to revive him, as she was doing that Mai was coming her way. Mai had two plates in her hand, one was Tsuna's cake and the other was some kind of green goop.

'What the hell is that thing!' Tsuna paled at the evil creation, 'it's as scary as poison cooking!' Tsuna was scared of it.

"Tsuna I brought your strawberry cake and I finished the-" Mai froze when she saw Tsuna helping Adult Lambo, Mai's temper broke and she threw both cakes at Adult Lambo's face making him faint again.

Gokudera and Yamamoto then became stiff, 'the cake…' they both thought. Yamamoto just tried to laugh it off sadly, but Gokudera glared at Mai who walked away in anger.

That was eventful day for Tsuna, and for all the students who didn't get to taste the sweetness of cake.

**~~scene change~~**

"I'm home" Tsuna said as she walked into her home with Gokudera and Mai in tow, "S-sorry to intrude!" Gokudera said nervously.

Mai was still mad about earlier so she was silent, she was also sad that Tsuna didn't eat her cake.

"Welcome Tsu-chan, Mai-chan, and Tsu-chan's friend" Nana said happily, "your new tutor is upstairs waiting" she looked up the stairs.

"Huh…new… tutor?" Tsuna said confused, she and Gokudera went up the stairs to her room.

When they opened the door waiting there for them was Bianchi and Reborn sitting at the table, "welcome back" Bianchi said.

Gokudera began to feel sick and fell over, "Ah Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna worried over her friend. "W-why are you here?" Tsuna asked, Mai just walked in the room calmly and sat across Bianchi.

"It's for love" Bianchi said naturally, "it's for work" Reborn said differently.

"Reborn needs me" Bianchi said, "Bianchi will be in charge of part of your training" Reborn popped up.

'What they're saying is totally different…' Tsuna just stared at them nervously, "I'll be teaching you home economics and art" Bianchi said pulling out some poisonous snacks. "Reborn asked me so I have no choice" Bianchi said, "I'll teach y-o-u" she said happily.

"Um Bianchi I think Tsuna's cooking is fine, but can you teach me how to cook?" Mai asked with innocent eyes. "Of course I can tell you want to learn for the sake of love" Bianchi said patting the happy Mai on the head.

'I think from that Bianchi will make Mai's cooking even worse' Tsuna paled at the thought of poisonous goop.

Outside the house was a hungry Lambo, after the incident earlier Lambo returned to normal (well the same annoying Lambo at least). "It smells good…" Lambo said hugging the pole, Nana thought she heard a noise and opened the front door.

"Oh you're Reborn-kun's friend, Bianchi made some snacks, feel free to join us" Nana said, "Bianchi!" Lambo began to run but Nana still caught him and brought him inside.

Even after the entire struggle he still came inside to the poisonous delicacy.

.

.

.

.

.

_'Maybe I overlook things too fast, just like people do to me. But even if all these weird people keep causing trouble, I at least know now…my life is going to be a lot more fun than it used to be.'_

* * *

><p><strong>That is the end of this chapter, WOOOHOO! I love writing these but it is a lot of work. Thank you for reading. Anyway please everyone check out the poll, and please review. I'll write the next chapter soon 'k!<strong>

**Until next time**

**Ciao!**


	4. Hahii! The girl's destroyed heart!

**Ciaossu! It feels great writing more stories, but its hard work too. So I'm gonna be slow in updating my stories for awhile since I have a huge test to study for -_-. I despise school, but sometimes it could be fun. Anyway thank you for the favs and reviews it gives me confidence to continue.**

**Note: No Tsuna thoughts before or after story**

**Please read on!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn (but the OC & OOCness is definitely mines)**

* * *

><p><strong>4. Hahii! The girl's destroyed heart!<strong>

"Gah my back hurts" Tsuna said as she stretched her arms up, Mai who was on her right yawned. At the moment Mai, Reborn (who was walking on top of the wall), and her were walking to school.

"Maybe my back hurts from the huge mallet that hit it!" Tsuna glared at the unfazed Reborn.

"Tsuna, Reborn is like an annoying alarm clock but the thing is…you can never turn it off" Mai said simply, Reborn then whacked her on the head.

The three then noticed something ahead of them; it was an odd sight to many people that was in the area. A girl with dark brown hair was trying to walk on top of the wall like Reborn, she was walking towards them.

She was finally in front of Reborn, "Hello!" she said happily.

"Ciaossu" Reborn replied, Tsuna just looked at her confused.

'Who's she?' Tsuna thought, "Ah I know you" Mai said.

"My name is Miura Haru" she said, "I know you follow us a lot when we're going to school" Reborn said calmly. 'He remembers who I am!' Haru thought happily.

"S-she does?" Tsuna whispered as she looked over at Mai in question. "Yeah she hides behinds corners, walls, and stuff" Mai said plainly.

"What is it today?" Reborn asked, "Ah um, will you be my friend?" Haru asked enthusiastically. "Sure" Reborn said, "Hahii!" Haru yelled in happiness as she fell sideways off the wall. Haru then did a side flip and landed okay, "I did it!" she yelled.

'T-there sure are some weird girls about' Tsuna said as she looked between Haru and Mai.

"It might be a little fast, but…" Haru began to fidget her fingers, "can I squeeze you like this?" Haru then began to hug herself tightly.

'What the hell?' Tsuna gaped with a pale face; Reborn then took Leon and turned him into a gun.

"Don't be so friendly with me" Reborn began, Haru just looked in confusion.

"I'm a Hitman you see" he said calmly, she stared at them in shock.

Tsuna was about to lecture Reborn for saying stuff like that in public when she felt something come her way. Tsuna then moved back as she felt a wave of air go fast in front of her. Haru had tried slapping her but missed, "You're horrible" Haru yelled.

Mai looked at Tsuna in amazement, 'so Tsuna does have reflexes' Mai thought while Reborn just smirked.

"What are you teaching the poor baby?" Haru yelled in anger, 'P-poor baby!' Tsuna yelled in her mind.

"Babies are angelic, with hearts of purest white!" Haru was truly angry. Haru then walked to Tsuna and grabbed her shirt and began to pull Tsuna back and forth. "Are you trying to destroy their sweet purity with your rotten heart?" Haru kept pushing Tsuna.

"Sweet purity? If you're talking 'bout Reborn your way of base Haru-chi" Mai said plainly. Haru ignored what Mai said and continued to attack Tsuna.

'I must protect Reborn-chan from this devil' Haru thought confidently.

There was then a huge maniacal and stupid laughter in the air, the idiot cow made his entrance. "Lambo-san has appeared!" Lambo yelled as he swung on a rope (like Tarzan?).

"Reborn brace yourself-agh!" Lambo pulled out two grenades from his hair with both hands, obviously making him fall off to the ground (how could he use both hands?). He landed flat on the ground, everyone just stared at him.

"Tch stupid cow can't think, I bet his head is full of his afro hair then his brain" Mai said rudely, Reborn just ignored him.

Lambo then got up slowly, "Gotta…stay…calm" Lambo chanted as usual.

"Oh no are you okay little boy?" Haru said as she left Tsuna and went to help Lambo up. She picked him up and stared at him for awhile, "Kyaaa he's kind of cute!" Haru yelled as she hugged the paled face Lambo (poor Lambo).

"I can't breathe gotta…stay…calm" Lambo began to cry again.

Haru then remembered of what she was doing, she turned around and noticed the three were running of (Reborn was on Tsuna's head).

"This will continue later" Haru said to no one in particular.

**~~scene change~~**

Now at school everyone was in class, Tsuna was just staring at the board while her teacher was giving test scores back.

"Inoue Mai-chan" the sensei said, "Hai!" Mai said as she walked over to him lazily.

"You got a ninety five on the math test" he said, "woohoo" Mai said lazily as she took the paper and sat back at her desk. Everyone was impressed with Mai; some fell even more in love with her.

'Wow Mai is really smart' Tsuna thought as she stared at her lazy friend.

"Gokudera Hayato-kun" the teacher said as Gokudera walked up to the desk. "You got one hundred points on the math test" the teacher said as Gokudera just stayed calm of the news, everyone else was amazed (except Mai).

Gokudera took his paper and walked back, "that's amazing Gokudera-kun" Tsuna complimented.

"Nah this much is easy" Gokudera smiled and blushed from the compliment; he then walked back to his desk.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, Yamamoto Takeshi" the teacher said, "Y-yes" Tsuna then stood up. "Yup" Yamamoto said calmly, Mai just stared at the sensei blankly.

"Twenty points, you two will be getting extra homework for failing the test" the sensei said. Tsuna blushed from embarrassment, "Well that's not surprising" Hana said out loud while most of the girls in the room smirked at Tsuna's stupidity. Most of the girls thought that Yamamoto, Mai, and Gokudera wouldn't want to be around an idiot, sadly they were wrong.

"Your work needs to be submitted tomorrow" the teacher continued "You must get all the questions correct or…" the bell rang.

**~~scene change~~**

Tsuna began walking home alone, she was in deep thought. 'I have to get all the questions right or I fail' Tsuna thought.

She then felt someone pat her shoulder and turned around and saw Mai and Yamamoto, "Yo Tsuna, do you want to do homework together?" Yamamoto asked. "It'll be a lot faster with two people instead of one" he said happily, while Mai glared at Yamamoto.

'Hey that's a good idea!' Tsuna thought happily, she didn't hear what Mai began to talk to Yamamoto about.

"Oi Takeshi you're not using this chance to attack her are you?" Mai asked suspiciously. "Of course not, you're going to be there right?" Yamamoto said cheerfully, "Yeah…alright" Mai backed off.

'I just want to be near her is all…' Yamamoto thought as he smiled warmly at Tsuna. But a certain Home tutor heard this thought and decided to keep it to himself.

"Yeah let's work together!" Tsuna nodded and smiled at him happily.

"Then do it at our house" Reborn said from somewhere and the three began looking for him, he then popped out as a plant. Yamamoto stared at him then smiled, "Yo!" he said cheerfully. Reborn then took of the costume and was back in his suit, "Ciaossu" Reborn replied.

"Why is it your decision where we do our homework?" Tsuna asked angrily.

"That's because I'm your home tutor" Reborn stated, Yamamoto looked confused but then laughed.

"Hahaha Tsuna you have a great home tutor!" Yamamoto said happily.

Tsuna's eye began to twitch at the sight of her friend's cluelessness, 'Yamamoto thinks it's a joke again…' Tsuna just sighed.

"By the way I called Gokudera too" Reborn said told Tsuna. This made Yamamoto stop laughing but instead grins after a couple of seconds, Mai raises an eyebrow at the action.

"Well I guess it will help, Gokudera is super smart" Tsuna gave up fighting with Reborn as she began walking to her house again.

**~~scene change~~**

Now at home Tsuna is waiting for her friends to arrive. She was wearing an orange shirt with jean shorts that reached above her knee by an inch.

Mai was resting her head on her hand; she was tired of waiting for them. Mai wore a black shirt and light gray pants.

The door bell than rang, "My come in" Nana said cheerfully as she opened the door for Yamamoto and Gokudera.

Yamamoto wore a red button up shirt with a white undershirt, and black pants. While Gokudera wore a blue collared shirt and khaki pants. "S-sorry to intrude" Gokudera said, "Kon'nichiwa!" Yamamoto said happily as they both walked in to the house.

"Some of her friends came!" Haru said as she peeked around the corner of the Sawada's gate.

"Ah welcome" Tsuna said as the two boys made it to Tsuna's room.

"Hmm so this is Tsuna's room" Yamamoto commented.

In actuality her room looked like any other normal room (just like cannon-Tsuna's room only girlier), but the colors of her room was like a rainbow. It had orange bed sheets, red curtains, blue carpets, yellow seating mats, green chair in front of the desk, indigo and purple posters of bands (Vongola colors?) but still plain.

"Doesn't this room make your heart go Doki-doki" Mai commented as she grinned at the two, making the boys fluster. 'Do…ki?' Tsuna thought confused, "make yourselves at home" Reborn said sitting in his leather chair relaxingly.

'Wait a minute this is my room' Tsuna thought as her friends sat around the table. They then began to work on their homework, with help from Gokudera and Mai.

"This really is helping a lot" Tsuna said cheerfully. "You're really smart Gokudera-kun" Tsuna smiled warmly at Gokudera, causing him to blush and smile nervously. "Surprisingly" Yamamoto cut into their moment, "shut up" Gokudera glared at Yamamoto.

"You too Mai" Tsuna said, "Its easy stuff" Mai waved off.

Haru who was still outside in the same spot looked up at Tsuna window, she heard many things from Tsuna's loud friends.

"If it's to train Hime to become a great mafia boss then I, Gokudera Hayato, will do anything" Gokudera yelled proudly.

"You're too loud!" Tsuna tried to keep him quiet, "yeah stop declaring it so much, self-proclaimed right-hand man" Mai said lazily.

"What was that!" Gokudera began to fight with Mai which could be heard from miles away.

"As I thought, this is not a good environment for Reborn-chan" Haru said, 'wait for me Reborn-chan, Haru is coming to save you' Haru thought as she walked past the gates sneakily (she looked like an amateur burglar). Someone then touched her shoulder from behind, "Hahii!" she yelled as she turned around.

"Are you one of Tsu-chan's friends?" Nana asked, she just came back from grocery shopping.

"No I'm her enemy and rival" Haru said, Nana just stared in confusion.

"I am Reborn-chan's savior" Haru said with determination, "Oh Reborn-kun" Nana said as if she understood.

**-#Time Passed#-**

Now back to Tsuna, she was staring at Yamamoto for a while. He was writing all the problems with ease, "wow" Tsuna couldn't think of any other word.

"Hahaha once I read the textbook, I found out it was pretty easy" Yamamoto said as he looked up to Tsuna. Gokudera just scoffed and took his paper, "I-its right" Gokudera said with a pale face.

"Really, Yamamoto you're so amazing" Tsuna said with admiration in her tone. Yamamoto just scratched his cheek shyly as he chuckled softly; he had a light blush on his cheek.

Mai got irritated from being ignored, and from the scene before her. She took Yamamoto's paper and began to read it, "Takeshi, you missed one" Mai pointed out.

"Ah that, I didn't get question seven" Yamamoto admitted.

"Hahaha you're still an idiot Yamamoto!" Gokudera laughed at his stupidity, "Right Hime?" Gokudera turned to Tsuna.

"I don't really care for number seven I need help on the rest" Tsuna said with a pale face. Gokudera realized his mistake, "uh…Hime you can show your power by solving question seven in no time!" Gokudera said with confidence in his boss.

Tsuna stared blankly at Gokudera then began to read the question.

"If you had a stack of 100 sheets of 11.5cm to the second power papers that are dropped together from a height of three meters" Tsuna began. "Prove that when they fall to the ground the stack will not fall apart" Tsuna stared at the paper for a while as Gokudera waited in anticipation for her to answer it correctly.

Tsuna banged her head really hard on the table, making the other three flinch.

"Hime!" Gokudera yelled worriedly, Tsuna's head was still on the table.

"Look what you did Hayato, you broke Tsuna" Mai commented, Yamamoto poked Tsuna's head with his pencil. The door then opened, "Here's some snacks" Haru said walking in with a tray full of snacks.

"Why are you here?" Tsuna said lifting her head up as soon as she heard Haru's voice.

"I'm making sure that there are no bad influences around Reborn-chan!" Haru said confidently. 'Then why is she dressed like a burglar?' Tsuna thought as she sweat dropped at the girl.

"If you want him take him" Mai said, Reborn then threw a book at Mai's head.

Haru then passed out the drinks and snacks; Gokudera was glaring at Haru irritably. Yamamoto then looked at Haru then back at Tsuna, "I didn't know you knew someone from Midori middle school, Tsuna" Yamamoto said.

"Ah now that you mention it that's their uniform" Tsuna noticed Haru's uniform.

"Midori middle school is that super-hard-to-get-into, prestigious girls' school right?" Mai said while twiddling a pencil in her hand lazily.

"She could probably solve the problem-"

"I can solve the problem too!" Mai yelled as she took Yamamoto's paper.

'She feels left out…' Tsuna thought since all day today Mai has been bored and lazy. Everyone watched as Mai read the problem over and over again.

"You know for some reason every time I read this I think about arts and crafts…and glue?" Mai said stupidly.

"You danm idiot! That's not helpful!" Gokudera yelled at Mai, "now wait just a minute!" Mai began to yell back.

The two then began to argue, "you know I can help you solve the problem but if I do…" Haru began "you will never get involved with Reborn-chan ever again" Haru said. After Haru said that Tsuna made a really sad face, she turned to Reborn who was drinking a really big orange juice with a big straw.

'But isn't it Reborn's decision…' Tsuna thought, 'even so I…' Tsuna turned back to her paper.

"Heh sounds interesting" Gokudera said as he came back to the conversation, leaving a cross armed pouting Mai.

"_If _you can solve it then go ahead!" Gokudera put Tsuna's paper in front of Haru, "W-wait a minute G-Gokudera-kun" Tsuna tried to stop him.

Haru then looked over the problem, "I've seen this problem before" Haru said confidently.

Tsuna then began to get nervous, 'what's going to happen…?' Tsuna thought.

**~ Katekyo Hitman Reborn! ~**

* * *

><p><strong>-~Intermission~-<strong>

_**Katekyo Hitman character Info:**_

_**Name: Sawada Tsunayoshi**_

_**Gender: Female**_

_**Age: 14**_

_**Birthday: October 14**_

_**Zodiac: Libra**_

_**Height: 157 cm.**_

_**Blood Type: A**_

_**Favorites: Cute things,**_

_**Strawberries and Oranges,**_

_**Music,**_

_**Color- orange,**_

_**Cooking,**_

_**Friends and Friendship**_

_**Hates: Work- in general**_

_**Homework,**_

_**Athletic activities,**_

_**Reborn's harsh training,**_

_**Being alone**_

**-~End of Intermission~-**

* * *

><p><strong>~ Katekyo Hitman Reborn! ~<strong>

Haru stared at the paper for a long while, everyone else stared in anticipation.

"Just a little longer" Haru said, at that moment Reborn was shining his gun.

**-#Time Passed#-**

After a couple of minutes it's the same, Mai was getting drowsy.

"Almost there" Haru said as she stared at the paper seriously, now Reborn was squishing the doughy Leon into a cane.

**-#Time Passed#-**

Now at the afternoon still the same, Mai looked over at Reborn drowsily.

"I can see it!" Haru yelled as Tsuna began to sweat nervously.

Tsuna then turned to look at Reborn; he put Leon in his hat.

He then put the hat near his hair and showed an empty hat to her, "he's not there, he's here" Reborn said as Leon popped out of his hair.

Mai then applauded tiredly, Tsuna was worried.

**-#Time Passed#-**

Now evening the hours of waiting ended, "I'm sorry!" Haru yelled "I couldn't do it!" Haru began to tear up.

By this point everyone was tired and Mai fell asleep on the table.

"What was that, 'I can solve it!' you lying girl" Gokudera was yelling at her.

"I never said I could solve it! I said I could see it!" Haru yelled back, "and you're calling me a liar" Haru tears up again.

"Gokudera-kun, don't make her cry" Tsuna said scolding him, "yeah that's right" Yamamoto agreed.

"A true mafia member treats women with respect" Reborn said, "if you can treat Tsuna right then do the same with another..." Mai said in her sleep.

Gokudera froze from the scolding he got from his boss and the other three; he coughed a bit then went towards Haru.

"Um…my bad" Gokudera said awkwardly, the window was then opened causing most of them to look towards it (excluding Mai). "Who are you? I'm Lambo" Lambo sang shaking his bottom in front of everyone. "Who am I? You're Lambo, I'm Lambo-san~" Lambo said as he jumped towards the ground.

Lambo turned around and saw Gokudera glaring at him; 'Read the atmosphere, damn it!' Gokudera thought as Lambo paled and tried walking towards the door. "I only happened to be passing by…!" Lambo then noticed the cookies on the table; he jumped up and began eating all the cookies.

"Bwhen I weat cwookies I gwet hwyper" he muffled "when I gwet hwyper I gwet sweepy" Lambo said with a mouth full.

'I can't control myself anymore' Gokudera was clenching his fist tightly; Tsuna began to get nervous around her bomber friend.

"Kyaah we meet again! I'm so happy!" Haru squealed in joy as she hugged the stuffed Lambo, "I don't get it…" Gokudera scratched his head in confusion.

**-#Time Passed#-**

Now night everyone is still trying to solve the problem, Lambo was sleeping on Tsuna's bed.

"Since it's a middle school question, an adult should be able to figure it out" Haru stated. "But it can't just be anyone…" Tsuna said, "I have someone in mind" Haru said happily.

Then a certain cook was coming up the stairs, "we were just in the kitchen together" Haru said.

"The kitchen…?" Tsuna thought about it, the cook finally made it to the door and reached for the handle.

"She's called Bianchi-san" Haru finally said, "Bianchi/Big Sis?" Tsuna and Gokudera began to panic.

"Here's a midnight snack" Bianchi began to open the door, but Gokudera then tried to hold the door back.

"Let me in" Bianchi said, "Hey" Yamamoto waved at Bianchi.

"Don't just go along and greet her" Gokudera yelled, "Hayato you're taking the gender of your older sister too much into consideration" Bianchi said simply. "N-no I'm not!" Gokudera yelled as he finally closed the door.

"You guys seem to get along so well" Yamamoto said happily, "no we don't" Gokudera sounded threatening which did not affect Yamamoto.

"It seems it can't be helped" Bianchi then put Sakura mochi on the handle, "Dissolving Sakura-Mochi*" Bianchi announced.

"Look she's-"

"Dissolving the knob" Mai pointed out sleepily, she then fell back to sleep.

"Hot!" Gokudera backed up as the knob melted.

"So how do you like my poison cooking?" Bianchi opened the door. Gokudera then fell over from the nausea.

Yamamoto and Haru just stared in confusion, but Tsuna knew what happened was the trauma.

**-#Time Passed#-**

Now later Gokudera is in bed next to the sleeping Lambo.

Their still looking over the problem with Bianchi's help this time. At the moment Reborn was getting ready for bed.

"Since I'm the one who recommended her if she gets it right I win" Haru said triumphantly.

"Don't just change the rules!" Tsuna yelled.

Bianchi then chuckled; Yamamoto and Haru then began to lighten up.

Tsuna panicked on the inside, "that's right, I don't care about this" Bianchi said as she began to tear the paper. "It has no love" Bianchi said as she threw the pieces in the air.

Tsuna stared at Bianchi blankly, but on the inside it was killing her slowly.

"Don't worry Tsuna...I have a...extra sheet...in my bag...mph" Mai mumbled in her sleep.

'Thank you so much Mai!' Tsuna thought as she smiled at her kind and sleeping friend.

"It has nothing to do with me anyways" Bianchi said as she left.

"Oh yeah I remember I read this in my dad's books once before!" Haru said looking up from the sheet.

Haru then called her dad, while Reborn was sound asleep in his bed.

**-#Time Passed#-**

Haru's dad came over and was looking over the problem; the other three just stared in anticipation. On the other hand Mai, Gokudera, and Lambo were still sleeping.

"This is my dad, a university math professor" Haru said proudly. "You could have just called him earlier!" Tsuna pointed out.

"There is no problem with you not answering this, it is a very hard university question" Haru's dad explained.

'Why would our teacher give a university question to middle school students, a real hard one no less' Tsuna thought. "You cannot answer it because it's not possible" he explained.

"Really?" Tsuna said, and then Reborn's nose bubble popped.

"Yes even a math professor cannot prove it" he ended. "No it can be proven" Reborn said, making him look over to the infant.

"All you do is spray all the papers with glue" Reborn said, "so when it falls it's still the same" Reborn ended.

"That's what…I meant…earlier...zzz" Mai said in her sleep. 'She did say glue but…I think Mai just wants credit!' Tsuna thought as she looked at her sleeping friend.

"I would've never thought of that!" Haru's dad exclaimed.

"Really...wait was that just plain wits?" Tsuna said plainly.

"Those sideburns...you're..." Haru's dad backed away in shock. "Dad do you know Reborn-chan?" Haru asked, "That's not his name..." Haru's dad said. "He is the great professor Boreen!" Haru's dad exclaimed, "He is a genius that can answer any impossible question" he explained.

"Is that true?" Tsuna asked her tutor, but a nose bubble came out proving that he was asleep. "He must've been talking in his sleep, after all he's just a baby" Yamamoto reasoned.

"Okay then Reborn-chan you can come live in my house" Haru said as she tried getting Reborn.

"Wait a min-"

"The one who answered the question was me making it a tie" Reborn said waking up, cutting Tsuna off.

'Why is it that I feel relieved' Tsuna thought as she sighed in relief. "I'll tell you now, that until Tsuna becomes a great mafia boss I cannot part this house" Reborn said.

"Mafia...?"Haru looked confused, "10th...?" Haru kept thinking.

**-#Time Passed#-**

Haru who was now at home lying on her bed continued to think.

"Reborn-chan..." Haru said, she then made a serious face and sat up.

"I have to take action!" Haru yelled.

**~+The Next Day+~**

Tsuna was walking to school earlier today, but was walking alone. Mai went to go buy snacks at a store close by.

'Yesterday was full of trouble' Tsuna thought, she then yawned but covered her mouth.

Without Tsuna noticing someone was following her.

'Huh…I'm so tired my ears are buzzing' Tsuna thought since she was really tired.

She then froze, 'its not buzzing?' Tsuna thought as she turned around. She then saw someone in part samurai suit part sweat clothes and wearing a pink helmet.

The obvious thing to do in this situation for Tsuna is…run for your life.

And that's exactly what she did, run, but the samurai chased after her. Tsuna continued to run with the samurai in tow, 'How long are you going to follow me?' Tsuna thought scared out of her mind.

The two were getting closer to the bridge that was over a river. When Tsuna got in the middle of the bridge she tripped landing on her face. The samurai finally caught up and stood in front of Tsuna, it was panting.

"T-Tsuna-san Good morning" a familiar voice said in the suit, 'it's not who I think it is…!' Tsuna thought nervously. The samurai then took of the helmet showing a very tired Haru with bags under her eyes.

"It's me Haru, who was thinking too much last night and wasn't able to sleep" Haru said.

'It is Haru…!' Tsuna then began to stand up.

"You dress like that when you don't get enough sleep?" Tsuna asked, "of course not, if that were true I'd be an idiot" Haru stated plainly.

Tsuna just stared at her blankly, "Then…why?" Tsuna asked.

"If Reborn-chan is really a hitman and you're going to be a 10th generation mafia boss, then you must be really strong" Haru deciphered. 'What…?' Tsuna froze at that instant, Haru then put her helmet back on and was in a fighting position.

"If you win then I'll accept everything, I won't even complain about Reborn-chan's way of living!" Haru announced.

"I ask you to fight!" Haru yelled, she then began to chase Tsuna around the bridge. Haru swung her hockey stick around and tries to hit Tsuna every time, although failing to do so. The two doesn't notice the other three coming towards their direction.

"Geez, why do I have to meet you two first thing in the morning?" Gokudera groaned.

"Well the super market was in your direction and I hate walking alone" Mai said as she ate the melon bread she bought.

"Hahaha and our houses are the same way from school" Yamamoto said happily.

"That's not what I meant!" Gokudera yelled at the two.

"W-w-wait!" Tsuna yelled from the bridge, the three then looked towards their direction.

"Arguing is useless!" Haru yelled as she chased Tsuna back and forth.

"Hime…?"

"Tsuna…?"

"Tsuna…and Haru-chi?" Mai mumbled the last part in confusion.

"B-but Tsuna's in danger!" Mai yelled as she ran to Tsuna.

"Crap!"

"Tsuna!"

They both yelled as they ran too.

Tsuna who was still running yelled at Haru, "I'm not going to become a mafia boss!" she yelled.

"So you really are toying with Reborn-chan!" Haru yelled back, "No I'm not-" Haru swung the stick for Tsuna's head which she luckily dodged.

"Please stop dodging it!" Haru yelled as she kept spinning around non-stop. 'I can't just do that…' Tsuna thought as she sweat dropped at the girl.

"Hime!" Gokudera yelled, making Tsuna look towards him.

"Please get out of the way!"

"Run Tsuna!"

Gokudera and Mai yelled as they and Yamamoto ran closer to the bridge. Tsuna just blinked in confusion and looked up and noticed the dynamites coming towards her.

Haru got back up and faced Tsuna again, "Up there!" Tsuna yelled pointing her finger towards the dynamites.

"Hmph you think I'm that naïve? I don't fall for tricks so easily" Haru said not believing in what Tsuna warned her. Tsuna ran away when the sizzling got closer, Haru finally noticed the dynamites.

"Hahii!" Haru yelled as the dynamites blew up, her helmet and hockey stick was all that was found when the smoke blew over.

Tsuna began to look over the railing for the samurai girl. The three finally made it to Tsuna; they were really worried that they were panting.

"Are you okay, Hime?"

"Is everything all right?" Yamamoto asked.

"No. Everything is not all right" Tsuna said pointing at Haru, who was in the river. Haru was drowning in the water, due to the heavy clothing she was wearing. "Why do you have those-waah help me!" Haru yelled as she went under and back up.

"This is bad! The armor is too heavy!" Tsuna began to panic; Mai began looking through her bag for something.

'What do I do? I don't know how to swim!' Tsuna thought about jumping in, but then she wouldn't be much help since she'll drown too.

"You're going to save her" Reborn said, he was on the railing on the end of the bridge. Reborn then shot Tsuna; Mai finally found what she needed and threw it at Tsuna.

Tsuna began to glow, "REBORN! I'll save Haru with my dying will!" Tsuna yelled as she put the clothes Mai threw on (the boys still don't get to see anything). It was like her usual dress but it was like a jumpsuit, instead of it having a skirt it was shorts that ended at her mid-thigh.

Tsuna then jumped into the water, not before Reborn shot her legs. After her feet began to glow they began to spin like propellers.

"What was that Reborn?" Mai asked, "The Screw Bullet" Reborn replied.

"I can't go on any longer" Haru said as she went under again, but then she and Tsuna came back up again. Tsuna was holding Haru bridal style, "Hold onto me!" Tsuna yelled.

**-#Time Passed#-**

After that incident Haru and Tsuna began to dry off under the bridge, Haru only wore her white shirt and sweat pants.

"I hope you've learned your lesson, not to bother Hime" Gokudera scolded her. "A girl shouldn't swing something like that around" Yamamoto said. "That was dangerous Haru-chi…" Mai also scolded.

At the moment Kyoko and Hana were walking to school above on the streets, they then notice the group below. "Oh it's Dame-Tsuna" Hana noticed, Kyoko noticed Tsuna too and smiled.

While Tsuna was relaxing a bit Haru snorted, "_Hold onto me! Raaaaaah!_" Haru yelled.

"_I'll protect Haru with my Dying Will!_" Haru smiled really big.

"I thought only people on T.V. say those cheesy things like that" Haru blushed as she smiled at Tsuna. 'She's not sorry at all!' Tsuna, Mai, and Gokudera thought with a pale face.

"Tsuna-chan" Kyoko called out as she walked over to her, "K-Kyoko-chan…?" Tsuna stood up.

"What's going on here?" Hana asked, "Swimming in the morning? Aren't you cold?" Kyoko asked innocently. Tsuna smiled at how dense Kyoko is, but Haru began yelling again.

"_I'll save Haru with my Dying Will!_" Haru yelled making Tsuna blush in embarrassment.

"Tsuna-san" Haru said as she got close to Tsuna, "you are…wonderful Te-n-th" Haru said. "It seems I now have a crush on you" Haru said, 'Wah-but we're both girls!' Tsuna thought.

"I feel like being tightly embraced by you" Haru tried getting closer to Tsuna, making her run away with Haru chasing her.

Gokudera and Mai were mad at this sudden attack of affection and ran after Haru. Kyoko, Hana, and Yamamoto just stared at the scene. A certain Prefect who was on the bridge looked down at them, "Hm, that crowd is such an eyesore" Hibari said as he glared at them.

He noticed Tsuna running away, 'such a weak…defenseless Herbivore' Hibari thought as he walked away from the scene.

"Please calm down!" Tsuna yelled as she kept running, "wait for me 10th!" Haru yelled.

"Leave Hime alone!"

"Haru-chi calm down" the two admirers of Tsuna's yelled as they ran after them.

"Why do I have to put up with this!" Tsuna yelled as she continued to run.

Reborn was sitting at the stairs watching the scene play out before him; he smirked at his student's despair.

'Truly have fun…Dame-Tsuna' Reborn smiled at his student.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm done with this chapter Yay! By the way am I right about Tsuna's info? Because I found it in the manga so I'm wondering, and I mixed in some OOC info too. I wanted to put it in for the fun of it. Anyway the poll is still on since I didn't really get the result I am hoping for. I'm hoping at least twenty people will do the poll, right now its ten. Just a little longer and then I'll change the name. Also please Review and tell me if I did good or bad.<strong>

**Glossary:**

**Sakura-mochi- is a traditional Japanese sweet pink rice cake**

**Before I forget Happy Birthday Tsuna (if I'm right hopefully, which was yesterday) and I wish you many more!**

**Until next time**

**Ciao!**


	5. The Head Prefect's Avoidance of Boredom

**Ciaossu! I'm back, like I said before I love writing these stories. So it's the reason I'm updating now, not much more I can say. Thank you for the favs and reviews, it really means a lot. Anyway the Poll is still on, it will end soon enough.**

**Please read on!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn (but the OC & OOCness is definitely mines)**

* * *

><p><strong>(Reborn's POV)<strong>

_**Recap:**_

_Ciaossu, it's another fine day in Namimori town. Tsuna's hopeless as usual, she is poor in grades, sports, and is mostly hated by others. But thanks to my becoming that no good Tsuna's tutor, a family was made. _

_There is Gokudera Hayato from Italy- a guy who says he won't let anyone else take his place as Tsuna's right hand man, a bomb man. Also he is one of the few beginning admirers of the 10th princess. _

_There is also the baseball guy with perfect reflexes, Yamamoto Takeshi. A guy with the brightest of smiles, and unknown hidden feelings for our Princess. _

_And one other the happy go lucky but immature girl, Inoue Mai. She adores Tsuna, but actually Mai has a lot hidden about herself then anyone would suspect. _

_And, well, there is this idiot guy that doesn't matter but I might as well introduce him-He is the stupid cow from the Bovino family, Lambo. _

_There is also the Poison Scorpion Bianchi, she came here for me. It's because I'm so good with women, after all. _

_Also the special friends Tsuna has made over the time._

_Like Miura Haru who lives in the neighborhood- she's dangerous, destructive, and altogether a weird girl. She began loving me but ended up chasing Tsuna. _

_Finally is the girl who reached the special spot in Tsuna's heart, Sasagawa Kyoko. The girl is pretty and popular but would choose Tsuna's friendship over everything else. _

_Right now these are the members of Tsuna's family, but it's still lacking._

* * *

><p><strong>5. The Head Prefect's Avoidance of Boredom<strong>

**(Normal POV)**

"Tsu-chan time for breakfast" Nana yelled up the stairs, Tsuna was getting ready at the moment.

"Okay…" Tsuna said sleepily, she was so tired she didn't notice something different about her uniform when she put it on. Tsuna yawned as she walked into the dining room, "everyone is eating already" Nana said as she made a bowl of rice.

"We've started ahead of you, Tsuna" Reborn said as he began eating again.

Tsuna blinked a couple of times before she noticed something strange, 'Since when were there this many people?' Tsuna thought. Bianchi and Reborn sat side by side on right of the table; they were across from Nana and Mai. Lambo was at the end of the table, Tsuna was just shocked.

"Here Reborn say 'ahh'" Bianchi said as she tried feeding Reborn.

"Lambo-san loves gratin" Lambo said as he grabbed a hot spoon of it and ate it, "Aaahh it's hot, it's hot!" he yelled then jumped up on the table. "I lwost mwy spwoon wand wit fwell dwown" Lambo talked with his tongue out and calmed down a bit.

"Are you alright?" Nana asked, "Here's some water" Nana then gave Lambo a glass of water. He drank all of it and began to chant, "Gotta...Stay…Calm" Lambo said.

"Stupid cow you need to blow on the food to let it cool first" Mai said as she ate her food. "That's right, here Reborn" Bianchi then blew on the spoon and fed Reborn.

'Why is this happening…?' Tsuna thought as she paled at the scene that played before her, 'somehow it's became a daily scene' she thought.

She then noticed her mom smiling, she looked truly happy. 'Before it was just me and mama but now…' Tsuna smiled warmly, she was also happy…but she would never say so out loud. Even though Reborn heard this thought he just continued eat but with a smirk on his face.

"Tsu-chan if you don't eat quickly, you'll be late for school" Nana snapped her daughter out of her trance.

"Hey Tsuna I'm a walk you to the house gate k'" Mai said happily as she ate her Gratin.

"Ah Mai…aren't you going to school?" Tsuna asked curiously, she noticed her friend wearing a black tank top and jeans. "No I have some business to take care of…" Mai said as she smiled at her, Tsuna didn't want to know so she just sat down and began to eat.

**-#Time Passed#-**

Haru was around the corner, she was waiting for Tsuna to come out. 'T-today I'm going to attack Tsuna-san with a love-filled lunch box of love' Haru thought confidently with a blush on her face.

The door opened making Haru freeze, "I'm leaving" Tsuna said walking out with Mai in tow. 'She's here!' Haru thought, "Tsuna-san!" Haru yelled but then she tripped and landed on her face.

The bento was safe but Haru wasn't, she looked up and smiled even though blood was dripping down her nose. "H-Haru…are you okay?" Tsuna asked as she helped Haru up.

"Ah Tsuna-san remembered me! I bet you also remembered you promised I would become your future Mafia wife" Haru said happily as she stood back up, wiping away the blood.

'I never promised that!' Tsuna panicked on the inside. "Ohayo Haru-chi" Mai said waving at Haru, "Ah Ohayo Mai-san!" Haru said happily.

"What's that Haru-chi?" Mai asked pointing to the bento in Haru's hand. "This is for Tsuna-san; it's a lunch box I made!" Haru said as she gave it to Tsuna. "Huh, a lunch box?" Tsuna was surprised; Tsuna then took it from Haru.

"I've worked hard making it since the day before yesterday" Haru explained really happily, 'The day before yesterday, what the hell? Wait…' Tsuna thought.

"So you made this…just for me?" Tsuna asked curiously, "Yup just for Tsuna-san!" Haru smiled. Tsuna then blushed lightly, 'this is so…nice, I've never had a friend who would make me a bento' Dense Tsuna thought happily.

"Th-thank you Ha-Haru…" Tsuna smiled warmly at her, this made Haru blush and almost faint.

"Tsuna-san is so incredibly cute!" Haru yelled as she tackled Tsuna into a hug. The bento went flying but Mai caught it and just stared blankly as the other two went tumbling down.

'Why does this happen to me…?' Tsuna thought as Haru hugged her tightly, "Good morning Tsuna-chan" Kyoko said as she towards the three. "Ah Kyoko-chan" Tsuna said as she looked upwards towards Kyoko.

Tsuna and Haru then got up, "you two must get along well" Kyoko said as she smiled at them. "Y-you think so…" Tsuna said 'I hope Haru doesn't do anything else weird' Tsuna thought.

"My name is Miura Haru from Midori Middle school, I may be a bit careless but I hope we get along" Haru said as she bowed.

"My name is Sasagawa Kyoko, I'm in the same class as Tsuna-chan" Kyoko introduced, "Nice to meet you" Kyoko smiled at Haru. 'Well at least their getting along…' Tsuna thought as she picked up her bag that she dropped and took the bento from Mai.

"By the way Tsuna-chan, why is your clothes different?" Kyoko asked politely, 'My clothes…?' Tsuna thought as she checked her clothes.

It was true since instead of her usual skirt it was shorts that ends a little below her Mid-thigh, it was still the same color as her skirt. And instead of a ribbon as her tie it was the boys' tie (by the way if you didn't know Tsuna isn't wearing her winter coat anymore and the vest either). She also wore those really high converses that look like boots, it was still orange. But she still wore the same sized dress shirt, it was still un-tucked.

'I must've dressed like this when I was still half asleep' Tsuna reasoned with herself.

"Why am I wearing these clothes?" Tsuna turned to Mai for the answer, since she was the one who bought all her new clothing. "I don't know…but I do know Reborn bought you some clothes when I bought them" Mai said.

'That explains it! But why would he do that?' Tsuna thought suspicious of her tutor, "Tsuna-chan we should get going or we're going to be late" Kyoko said as she pulled Tsuna's arm lightly and began walking.

Tsuna didn't want to fight back Kyoko so she just went along with the clothes, forgetting a certain dress code that could possibly end her life. "B-Bye Tsuna-san!" Haru yelled as she too ran to her school.

'It's too bad I can't be here today…but I have a feeling Reborn is going to do something bad' Mai thought as she walked the opposite direction of the school.

**~~scene change~~**

Now at Namimori middle school, a meeting for the different committees' placement for the second semester was going on at the moment. "So, like the printout says, those are the room assignments for the second semester" somebody said.

"Hey what's up with this?" a girl with a pony tail questioned, "there's a committee that's using the reception room" she continued. "That's so unfair, which one is it?" the girl asked, "w-wait" another girl tried to stop her from continuing.

"That's the discipline committee" a boy next to her whispered, she froze.

Then the girl looked over at the discipline committees' chairman who was standing by the window, Hibari Kyoya. He wore his uniform perfectly, only his pants were black and he had an arm band on his arm that said 'Discipline'.

"Do you have a problem?" Hibari asked, "No I do not! I'm very sorry Hibari-san!" The girl yelled an apology as she bowed to him. "Then you may proceed" Hibari said as the girl sat back down.

"But isn't it weird using the reception room for the discipline committee?" a guy who had a group of students behind him said. "Yeah it is" another one of those guys said, "Yeah! Yeah!" the group yelled in agreement. The group had belonged to the tree planting committee.

"We're against the Discipline Committee getting special treatment" another guy said, "Against it! Against it! Totally against it" they yelled (did they practice synchronization before the meeting?).

"What are you the 'good friend' committee?" Hibari said. "There should only be one representative for each committee" Hibari continued.

"The Tree Planting committee is different" the person sitting said, "Yeah we have to deal with issues such as global warming" another one said. "We are very conscious aren't we?" another said, "Yeah" they all agreed.

"Oh, really?" Hibari narrowed his eyes at them.

The discipline committee was waiting outside for their leader, but they probably heard everything and knew what they had to do.

**-#Time Passed#-**

**(After the meeting was over)**

The Tree Planting Committee was beaten up at the side of the school by the discipline committee. One of the members of the discipline committee began to talk, "It wasn't because you defied Hibari, it was because you were crowding in front of him" he explained.

Hibari was at the window looking down at them, "just a crowd of weaklings" Hibari said as he yawned.

Reborn was watching Hibari from a distance, with his binoculars. "Even though he is the head of the discipline committee for Namimori middle school…" Reborn said through a phone he had on speaker.

"He holds the position as the most dangerous guy at school, Hibari Kyoya" Reborn said, "-_Where'd you get that information?_-" it was Mai on the phone. "I have my ways" Reborn said as he put his binoculars down, "-_I don't wanna know_-" Mai said.

"How are your errands?" Reborn asked not so interested, "-_I'll be back by the end of the day, she said she finally finished it…_-" Mai mumbled the last part.

"-_But I have some info too_-" Mai said, "-_He is the scariest guy in the school but he still has female and male admirers alike_-" Mai said through the phone.

"Is that so…" Reborn said, "-_yeah and he doesn't show mercy to anyone_-" Mai continued. "-_Girl or boy it doesn't matter to him, even to his allies_-" Mai finished, "sound interesting" Reborn smirked.

"-_I'm having a bad feeling, even through this phone-_" Mai said, she most likely was shaking.

"-_And please Reborn don't put Tsuna in jeopardy_-" Mai said as she hung up.

Reborn's smirk grew even bigger.

**^^Time: Lunch Time^^**

Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto were on the roof once again, and they had just finished eating Haru's '_love-filled lunch box of love_'.

Tsuna groaned, Gokudera yawned, and Yamamoto also yawns making Tsuna giggle. "Why were you yawning?" Tsuna asked, "He was imitating me" Gokudera said as he glared at Yamamoto.

"I wasn't imitating you, it just came out" Yamamoto said cheerfully. "You didn't even give warning; you're ten years too early for yawning in front of Hime!" Gokudera said. "Come on it's just a yawn, you yawned too" Yamamoto pointed out.

Gokudera was seriously mad; he stood up and pulled out his dynamites. "If you decide to yawn in front of Hime again, I'll stuff these in your mouth!" Gokudera threatened as he lit his dynamite.

"Again with the fireworks" Yamamoto joked making Gokudera even angrier. "These aren't fireworks!" Gokudera yelled, "Calm down, stop fighting guys" Tsuna tried to calm Gokudera down.

"But he's being cocky…" Gokudera said, "You don't always have to put the blame on me" Yamamoto said.

"Please stop fighting" Tsuna said with pleading eyes that made her look so adorable, this made the two stop and blush. They both looked away; Tsuna was confused of the action.

"I-If Hi-Hime says so…" Gokudera stuttered as he put out the flames on the dynamites, Yamamoto nodded.

"So why did you yawn Yamamoto?" Tsuna asked curiously as the two calmed down. "Oh I was bored is all" Yamamoto answered, "it really is boring, is there really nothing interesting around here?" Gokudera said as he rested his back on the fence.

The two boys then heard a hiccup sound and turn towards Tsuna, she had a teary face. The two boys then froze, 'why is she crying?' the two thought panicking.

"I guess it really is-hic-boring around me" Tsuna said feeling a tear in her eye, 'I knew I was boring!' Tsuna thought.

The boys then began spouting nonsense, really fast nonsense that Tsuna could not catch any of it. (Note: Gokudera 1st, Yamamoto 2nd)

"Hime your not boring!"

"Tsuna don't think that!"

"I'm lucky to stay with you!"

"You're awesome to be around!"

"It's because…"

"You're so…"

"Cu-!" The two were going to yell 'cute' but Tsuna was hit by chestnuts on her arm that she didn't hear it, "ow, ow, ow!" Tsuna said as she rubbed her arm.

"Ciaossu" Reborn said as he sat next to Tsuna, he was in a big chestnut costume that only showed his face. He rolled to his right, hitting Tsuna's arm with his spikes.

"Ow, ow! It's poking me!" Tsuna yelled in pain, "W-what's with that costume?" Tsuna asked.

"A big surprise with a big chestnut?*" Gokudera guessed.

"Is that right?" Tsuna asked Reborn, "nope this is a sea urchin" Reborn answered.

Tsuna thought about it for a moment and then began to laugh, "That's funny" Tsuna laughed angelically.

The two boys stared at her for a while but were content that she was smiling again, they smiled as well. Reborn was smiling at this as well, but nobody could really tell.

"This is a camouflage for spying on people who commute on long distance trains" Reborn explained.

This made Tsuna stop laughing and look at Reborn, "how can you spy on people in that?" Tsuna questioned.

"I mean who wouldn't notice a giant sea urchin in a train where like a hundred people ride" Tsuna said. "Everyone's too scared of the spikes to come close so it's easy to relax" Reborn said, "then how is that spying?" Tsuna yelled.

"Bianchi made it for me for a project in home economics" Reborn explained, 'I have a feeling he was pressured to wear that' Tsuna thought.

"So whoever touches these spikes will go to heaven in thirty seconds" Reborn said.

Tsuna thought this for a second, she then felt dizzy. Her friends noticed this and began to get nervous.

"Reborn-san…how many seconds has it been?" Gokudera asked nervously, "about twenty-nine seconds" Reborn replied. After one more second Tsuna's eyes closed and she went backwards unconscious, Gokudera and Yamamoto rushed to her side.

"H-Hey Hime! Hime are you okay? Hime!" Gokudera panicked over his sleeping boss, "Tsuna, you okay?" Yamamoto was worried as well.

"It's okay, she'll wake up in ten minutes" Reborn said, "until then we should take her somewhere safe where Tsuna can rest" Reborn recommended.

**~~scene change~~**

Tsuna was being carried by both her friends, one with one arm and vice versa with the other. They were now in front of the Reception room; Reborn was also back in his suit.

"Is it here?" Gokudera asked, Reborn just nodded for assurance.

**~ Katekyo Hitman Reborn! ~**

The teens walked in and saw how nice the furniture was and how clean it is as well. They laid Tsuna gently on the couch and saw her resting peacefully, they tried their best to not let the other see them staring at her.

"Wow I never knew there was a room like this" Yamamoto tried to change the subject. "The reception room isn't used much" Reborn said, "the furniture is nice and so is the view, it's also in a convenient location" he continued.

"What about it?" Yamamoto asked curiously, "this is going to be the family's secret headquarters" Reborn explained.

"Wow sounds like fun! A secret hideout" Yamamoto said childishly, "Are you a kid or something?" Gokudera said to him. "It sounds good though, there definitely needs to be a headquarters for the family" Gokudera said changing his mind.

"It's decided" Reborn said, and then the doors opened to reveal the discipline committee members (excluding the chairman and vice chairman).

"You there, what are you doing here?" one of the members said "who told you to come here?" he continued to ask. "Huh what do you want?" Gokudera said threatening them, they walked into the room and glared at them.

"Don't act cocky this room was given to us, the Discipline Committee" a guy in the back said.

Then one of the guys in the front noticed Tsuna, "who the hell is she?" the guy kicked the couch. Tsuna was still asleep but she grumbled in pain at the couch getting hit.

Yamamoto and Gokudera glared at him, "Bastard, I don't care that you're some Discipline committee, you're going to bite the dust" Gokudera threatened as he walked towards them.

"What?" one guy said appalled, "you're an eyesore, get the hell out" Gokudera ordered them.

"You bastard" one of the guys tried punching the bomber, but Gokudera just pushed the hand away making the guy stumble back. "This guy…" another member said, "trying to defy a discipline committee member" another guy said frustrated as he attacked Gokudera. The guy tried punching Gokudera but missed and got hit with an uppercut by the bomber; another guy came and was punched as well.

"Well, well it can't be helped" Yamamoto said, another member tried to hit the intruders with a broom but was stopped by Yamamoto. "Mops are for cleaning" Yamamoto said as he pulled the guy in and punched him.

The whole time Reborn was making coffee, the two continued to beat up the committee members.

"Are you done?" Reborn asked, the two turned to the Hitman.

"Yeah" Yamamoto answered; the discipline committee members were on the floor unconscious.

They looked over at Tsuna to make sure she wasn't awake from the ruckus, to their relief she was still asleep.

"I've made some coffee" Reborn offered the two a cup, "oh thank you" Yamamoto took the two cups from the infant. "You were totally unnecessary, I've could have handled it myself" Gokudera said as he took the cup from Yamamoto's hand.

"Oh really? Looked like you were in trouble to me" Yamamoto grinned.

"What the hell…" Gokudera clenched his teeth.

"Hn…" an evil voice said lazily, the two then looked over to the door to see a certain prefect there.

"These watchdogs are useless" the skylark said lazily, he just rested his back on the door frame and looked at the intruders with a bored expression.

"Who are you?" Hibari asked uninterested, "He's Hibari Kyoya" Yamamoto said.

"Huh, what? Are you one of these guys?" Gokudera said as he walked over towards Hibari, "Gokudera wait" Yamamoto tried stopping the bomber but failed.

"Just now this place has become the headquarters for the Vongola family" Gokudera said. "Family, what kind of crowding is that?" Hibari was still uninterested.

"Crowding…whatever just get out-" Gokudera's cup handle was sliced in the blink of an eye, the bomber jumped back in confusion. "What the hell is this guy?" Gokudera yelled, Gokudera then took out his dynamite from his shirt.

'I've heard that if there's someone that annoys Hibari, no matter who it is, that person will be beaten to a pulp with his tonfas' Yamamoto thought.

Reborn just sat on the floor making food (please tell me what it was because I don't really know); he acted as if nothing good was happening.

"Bastard…" Gokudera then lit his flames, "If you come into my sight…I'll bite you to death" Hibari threatened. 'We've been caught by a troublesome guy' Yamamoto thought.

Hibari then swung his tonfas towards the bomber, Gokudera got hit then fell and hit his head on the couch (he also dropped the dynamites). The dynamites landed near Reborn, Gokudera was now unconscious.

"One…" Hibari said, Reborn turned Leon into a water gun and sprayed the dynamites with water.

"You…!" Yamamoto was ready to fight the prefect, they then began to fight. Yamamoto started with one punch and then dodged all of Hibari's attacks.

"You move well, but you're protecting your right hand" Hibari said, "I see the baseball club" Hibari realized.

Yamamoto widened his eyes at being found out by his opponent. "Correct…" Hibari said as he kicked Yamamoto in the gut, making him fly to the couch and hit his back.

When Yamamoto landed on the floor making a big thump, the sleeping princess began to wake up.

"Two…is it over now?" Hibari asked to no one in particular, Tsuna rubbed her eyes and sat up. She was still sleepy so she didn't notice Hibari, but who she did notice made her wide awake.

"Huh, Yamamoto and Gokudera-kun too?" Tsuna said worriedly, she got off the couch and began shaking them. "W-what happened?" Tsuna asked, "So there was another one" Hibari said.

Tsuna, knowing this voice, froze in place. She looked behind her slowly; Hibari was standing there with his tonfas out.

"H-Hibari-san…?" Tsuna was really scared now, 'It's that herbivore…' Hibari thought as he stared at her.

"U-um Hibari-san w-what happened to Yamamoto and Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna asked really worried about her friends. Hibari just stared at her, "they won't wake up because I did that kind of an attack on them" Hibari explained.

'Huh…that means he knocked them out by himself?' Tsuna thought as she began to stand up. Hibari then glared at her, she flinched in return.

"Why are you disrupting the Namimori dress code…" the skylark intensified his glare, "Hiee wha-what are you…?" Tsuna then remembered her clothes changed.

"I'm sorry Hibari-san but it's just-well you see-it was…I got nothing" Tsuna gave in.

Hibari then walked over towards her, making Tsuna move away and fall backwards in fear. Hibari walked towards the unconscious duo, he then stared at Tsuna for awhile.

'I'm terrified…' Tsuna thought as she began to shake, 'as I thought she is a weak defenseless herbivore' Hibari thought uninterested of the girl.

"I will deal with you after I clean up" Hibari said as he dragged the duo by the collar towards the window, Tsuna got up slowly.

Tsuna just stared at Hibari until she finally noticed what he was going to do. Hibari was pushing the two out the window, Tsuna just stared in shock and wide eyes. She began to look around for Reborn for help, but he mysteriously disappeared.

'What do I do? I'm too scared but…' Tsuna's legs finally stopped shaking; 'but I can't let them get hurt!' she looked at Hibari with a serious face.

"Stop it!" Tsuna yelled at Hibari harshly, Hibari in return glared at her.

But Tsuna did not waver, this left the prefect in confusion, mentally that is without showing his emotion. Then suddenly a green slipper hit the prefect's head making him let go of the two, Tsuna ran and grabbed them by the collar.

She tried pulling them up, but she was lucky to even be keeping them up. Hibari stood up after being hit, he saw that Tsuna was distracted and thought it was the perfect chance to attack.

"Can I smash you up?" Hibari said as he began walking towards her, but a coffee bean flew in front of the skylark.

"Oh, a coffee bean?" Hibari said confused but didn't sound it, he turned to the direction it came from.

Reborn was on the window frame, "That's enough" Reborn said. Tsuna somehow managed to pull her friends in when Reborn started to distract Hibari, but it took most of her strength that she sat down and panted.

"I don't know who you are, but I'm annoyed right now" Hibari continued to glare at Reborn.

"Could you lie on your side and wait?" Hibari rushed in and attacked Reborn, Tsuna who was watching this closed her eyes in fear.

But the outcome came differently than Tsuna expected; Reborn stopped Hibari with some kind of small pole. Reborn wasn't even scared, which impressed the skylark.

"Wow, you're great" Hibari complimented, "you really are strong" Reborn complimented back.

"I want to fight you" Hibari said as he began to get excited, "save it for later" Reborn said as he took out one of Gokudera's dynamites that was already lit. Tsuna began to panic, her friends were going to be okay but Hibari won't be.

'What should I do? Even if Hibari-san is strong he can't stop dynamite!' Tsuna continued to argue with herself.

But without thinking she ran and pushed Hibari out the way, making a Hitman smirk. The bomb then exploded, outside was Reborn in some kind of glider with Yamamoto and Gokudera tied at the bottom. They were still unconscious but safe at the very least.

Now back in the reception room, the whole room was in smoke. There was a small cough that was in the room, it was Tsuna's.

She was on the floor and began to sit up; she rubbed her eyes since she couldn't see that much from the smoke. When the smoke finally blew away she blinked a couple of times to fix her vision, she wished she didn't. In front of her, a couple of inches away, was the really mad Hibari.

'Hiee, Hibari-san looks really mad!' Tsuna had a really scared but adorable face on, like a frighten bunny.

Hibari glared at her but his eyes began to soften; he just sighed and began to stand up. Hibari then held his hand out to Tsuna but was looking in the other direction; Tsuna was confused of the act. Tsuna grabbed his hand and he helped her up, she got up and just stared in confusion as he turned around.

"Herbivore…" Hibari said making her jolt, "why did you save me?" he asked as he turned back around. He had the same expressionless look as always, but he had a lot in his mind that Tsuna didn't know of.

"Um…um…its cause…I didn't want you…to get hurt" she mumbled the last part; he heard what she said and raised an eyebrow. "Me get hurt? I am not as weak as you Herbivore" Hibari said coldly.

"But I still didn't want-"

"I, who attacked you and your friends, was the one you wanted to protect?" Hibari questioned her reasoning. She was shaking, making Hibari look at her in boredom.

'And here I thought she was interesting…guess I stand corrected' Hibari was going to tell her to get out but she said something that made him freeze.

"I don't care if you're my enemy or not I don't want anyone getting hurt" Tsuna said with a serious face as she stopped shaking.

Tsuna thought she looked stupid at that moment, but she actually looked different in Hibari's view. He was astonished to see so much power in such a tiny, petite body. He smirked at this, 'now I'm interested' he thought walking towards her.

"Herbivore…do you know that infant?" Hibari asked as he walked up towards Tsuna, making her back up.

"Huh who Reborn-"

"Reborn is it…Herbivore I will allow you to go and wear those clothing if I get to fight that infant" Hibari said, Tsuna finally stopped backing up as her back hit a desk.

'He wants to fight…Reborn?' Tsuna was confused but nodded deciding not to say anything since she was in a bad position.

Hibari put his hands at both sides of her body, he trapped her. She was blushing from the closeness and began to shake nervously, this made Hibari grin.

"H-Hibari-san I-I have t-to g-g-o…" Tsuna stuttered, Hibari moved out the way. Tsuna moved towards the door but then turned around to bow to the skylark, she then ran off.

'A very…interesting Herbivore' Hibari thought, he then walked over to the window and grinned to himself.

***(Meanwhile…)***

"I have to go save Hime so let me go you baseball idiot!" Gokudera yelled as Yamamoto laughed.

They were finally awake but then realized that their princess was missing. Reborn was watching the scene play out; they were currently beside the baseball field. Reborn told them that she was fine to calm their nerves.

It calmed Yamamoto's a little bit, but he was still worried. As for Gokudera, you can already tell on how he feels. Yamamoto held Gokudera's collar so he couldn't run off, as the bomber struggled.

"The kid said she was fine so she's fine" Yamamoto smiled, Gokudera then yelled colorful language as the certain princess came running towards them.

The two finally noticed Tsuna and brightened up, they ran towards her. Before the two could say anything Tsuna bombarded them with questions instead.

"Did you guys get hurt?"

"No-"

"Does your heads still hurt?"

"No but a-"

"Are you sure it doesn't hurt anywhere?"

"No but-"

"Did Reborn hurt you at all?"

"Tsuna/Hime!"

The two yelled trying to calm the girl down, she blinked a couple of times.

"We're fine Tsuna" Yamamoto reassured her with his smile.

"You do not need to worry for us Hime" Gokudera said, honored that his precious princess thought about him.

"Sorry guess I just worry about you guys too much" Tsuna said out of breath.

The two subordinates felt like their hearts flew out from their precious princess thinking of them. She just nodded at them without noticing the blushes on their face; she then looked over towards Reborn.

"Hey Reborn…how did Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto, and myself end up in the reception room?" Tsuna asked.

"Also how did I end up wearing these clothes?" she asked walking up to him.

Reborn then explained his whole plan to the three, that he wanted them to meet the prefect. And he wanted the prefect to get angry with Tsuna about her clothing.

"So it was your fault!" Tsuna yelled in frustration, Reborn looked up to her and smiled.

"It was a dangerous gamble, luckily it finished with only a blow and some scratches" Reborn said, she then tried attacking Reborn but Yamamoto held her back. "What's that suppose to mean?" Tsuna yelled at Reborn still struggling on the baseball lover's hold.

"It was real-life training so you didn't get soft from the peace" Reborn explained "For training, real-life is the best" he said. 'What are you saying?' Tsuna thought as she relaxed a bit, making Yamamoto let go off her.

"Dang to be beaten by that guy…" Gokudera was mumbling angrily, "I'll be sure to beat him to a pulp next time, Hime" Gokudera said.

"This time you two were saved by Tsuna…good job Tsuna" Reborn hopped up to her shoulder and patted her head like a child, Tsuna then looked back at her friends.

"Thank you" Yamamoto said, "You're too friendly" Gokudera nagged him. "Now, now let's all get along together" Yamamoto smiled a bit bigger, "…Thank you for saving me, Hime" Gokudera bowed to Tsuna.

She blushed a bit but then smiled, 'I'm glad nobody got hurt' she thought as she sighed in relief.

"It's important that the family cooperates well, the family's union has gotten stronger from this" Reborn explained as he hopped off Tsuna's shoulder. "It's also important to have a caring boss…one that would do anything for his/her family" Reborn continued.

"Today you saved your family without the Dying Will bullet…so today I commend you" Reborn said as he took out a book and began writing in it.

'What Reborn does is totally crazy, but he thinks about it a lot' Tsuna thought, she then smiled warmly at her sadistic but caring tutor.

**^^Time: Afternoon^^**

At the moment the Discipline committee was cleaning the mess in the reception room, caused by you know who (whom?). The head Prefect was looking out the window, towards the front gate.

'That kid…' he thought as he saw Reborn standing at the front gate, Reborn looked back at Hibari.

'It's nothing to worry about, Hibari will be useful in the future' Reborn thought as he smirked.

The trio and the baby began walking towards the gate. Once Tsuna was past the gate and was on the sidewalk she didn't expect something to launch at her.

"Tsuna~!" A familiar voice yelled, Tsuna was then tackled to the ground.

"Tsuna I missed you so much!" Mai whined, she squished her face against Tsuna's.

Then Gokudera grabbed Mai by the collar and pulled her off of Tsuna, much to Mai's dismay and Tsuna's relief. While Yamamoto helped Tsuna up; Mai struggled to break free from the bomber's hold.

"Stop it Hayato! I haven't seen Tsuna all day! Just let me hug her!" Mai kept whining.

"No you're annoying Hime, and nothing will stop me from protecting Hime" Gokudera said proudly.

Then a sound of a bike's ring coming towards them, they all turned to see a certain cook riding her bike. "I've come to pick you up, Reborn" Bianchi said as she stopped in front of them.

"Guh, Big sis?" Gokudera then began holding his stomach, letting go of Mai.

"Hime, I'll go ahead!" the bomber yelled as he ran away, Tsuna just stared at her poor friend.

"Guess there is a way to stop the all mighty self-proclaimed right-hand man" Mai chuckled, 'He is trying hard…' Tsuna thought of her friend.

"Really, Hayato is too conscious" Bianchi said, and then all of a sudden Lambo popped out of the basket with two grenades on either hand. "Gwahaha Lambo-san is here too!" Lambo laughed obnoxiously. "Reborn, brace yourself!" Lambo yelled but he lost balance and fell backwards, blowing himself up.

"He exploded himself!" Tsuna was really worried, "it was bound to happen" Mai smiled a bit. "Gotta…stay…calm" Lambo said as he slowly got up.

"Ciaossu" Reborn said now in Bianchi's basket, they then rode away.

"I want to meet him again" Hibari said, he then looked down at Tsuna who was picking up Lambo and putting him in her arms.

She began walking with Yamamoto and Mai, smiling at the idol when he would talk about baseball with Mai sighing tiredly.

"…And I want to mess with her again" Hibari said as he smirked.

.

.

.

.

.

"_To protect everyone precious to me, even if that person is my enemy. That is one of my ultimate goals."_

* * *

><p><strong>The end<strong>

…**I'm kidding the story is not over by a long shot. Now this is where I ultimately need your reviews for help. I think I made Hibari a little OOC but I'm not sure. I know how he acts but you know tell me if I'm off or anything ok. Anyway please review and thanks for reading. :)**

**Glossary:**

**Gokudera's answer for the riddle-A Bikkuri (surprising) with a Big Kuri (chestnut)**

**Until next time**

**Ciao!**


	6. Ni Hao, it's Gyoza Fist!

**Ciaossu! Here with yet another story, Yay! I've been having problems with my internet so my stories have been backing up. But hey no problem, I'll get it fixed somehow. **

**Please read on!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn (but the OC & OOCness is definitely mines)**

* * *

><p><strong>6. Ni-Hao, its Gyoza Fist!<strong>

**^^Time: Morning^^**

"How did this happen again?" Tsuna said staring at the bathroom door.

Mai was finished getting ready and was walking down the stairs, but she then saw her little friend still in pajamas staring at the door.

"Um Tsuna…what are you doing?" Mai asked as she walked over to her friend. "Bianchi is taking a shower and I need to use the bathroom" Tsuna explained.

"You can still walk in-"

"I'm not going in!" Tsuna yelled.

"But your both girls" Mai pointed out, "But she's…you know" Tsuna said a little red. "Ah I know what you mean" Mai said understanding her situation, "She's...'mature'" Mai put up air quotes with her fingers.

"Uh-uh…um…y-yes" Tsuna mumbled she had a blush on her face; she looked at the floor as she twiddled with her fingers. "So cute!" Mai yelled as she hugged Tsuna, Tsuna just sweat dropped at her friend's _lovey dovey_-ness.

"Anyway it's alright she'll get out soon" Mai reassured Tsuna as she let go of her.

Mai then reached for the handle to the door for the toilet (room?), but Tsuna stopped her. "Uh Lambo's in there…" Tsuna said knowing most likely she would be mad.

Instead Mai walked up to her room and came back down with a big black suitcase. She put it on the floor and began to look in it, she found what she needed and pulled it out. She pulled out a giant black bazooka and aimed it at the door.

"Hiee don't Mai! Put it away! Mai!" Tsuna began to fight with Mai over the bazooka.

'How did I end up with all these people in my house?' Tsuna yelled in her mind.

Reborn, who was watching the scene from afar, smirked at his student's dismay.

**-#Time Passed#-**

'Ugh I'm starving…' Tsuna thought in her mind as she walked to school. (Note: for a while Tsuna will be wearing the same clothes she wore in chapter five)

Apparently as soon as she sat down for breakfast Reborn ate all her food. Mai felt bad so she ran to the nearest supermarket to get food. But since Tsuna was going to be late for school she left without telling Mai.

'Why does this have to happen to me?' Tsuna thought.

'If I was going to be something special I would rather be a psychic than a Mafioso' Tsuna thought. 'Then I could teleport to school' Tsuna thought lazily, but her stomach began to gurgle.

Tsuna then smelled a really good fragrance, she smelled dumplings. There was a street vendor where not many people were, on the street she walked on of course. At the vendor was a guy in purple clothing that covered his whole body and had very long sleeves, he also wore black glasses. Across from him was a small kid with a wide forehead and a braided hair on the top of the kids head, wearing red and black clothing.

The guy gave a tray to the child; in the tray was a picture of someone. The child picked up the picture and stared at it, "This is the target?" the child asked in somewhat broken Japanese. The guy just nodded, they both then noticed Tsuna walking over towards them.

"Wow, it looks so good! Mister, one of these please!" Tsuna said happily, the child ran off as soon as she came.

The guy on the other hand stared at Tsuna for a while but then just gave her the dumpling. After getting the dumpling Tsuna was on her way towards school. She took a bite and giggled in delight, 'it's really good!' she thought happily.

She then heard a squeaky bark; Tsuna turned her head to see a little doggy barking at her through a fence. 'I've seen this dog before…It must want the food' Tsuna guessed, "sorry little doggy but I'm hungry" Tsuna apologized to the dog.

But then a bigger dog that wasn't on a leash growled at her, it pushed the gate open and walked closer to Tsuna. But then the child from earlier ran in front of Tsuna, 'Wha- a kid?' Tsuna thought.

"Hey, it's dangerous!" Tsuna tried warning the kid to get out of there, but the kid still stood there.

The kid went into a fighting stance; he moved his hands slowly and then pushed a wind toward the dog. The dog went flying in the air; Tsuna gaped at this sudden scene. The dog was still in the air but was finally put down gently on the other side of the fence.

'A-amazing, how did that happen? That kid didn't even touch the dog' Tsuna thought, the kid jumped to the fence to close it then locked it.

"Um, thank you for helping me…" Tsuna thanked the child; he turned around and made a scary face at her.

'Huh…the kid's mad?' Tsuna was confused and wanted to ask what's wrong but the child bowed to her then ran away.

Tsuna was now really confused; she then heard whimpering from the dogs and turned to them. They made really sad faces that made Tsuna's heart drop. She sighed and broke her snack in half; she gave each of the dogs' one half. They barked and wagged their tails in delight, they licked Tsuna's hands and took the buns and ate.

'Sigh…I'm such a sucker…but who was that kid?' Tsuna thought as she looked back at the direction the kid ran towards.

**~~scene change~~**

Tsuna was now in class with her friends hovering over her, she told them of what had happen this morning.

"Psychic powers?" Yamamoto said confused, "you really saw that?" Mai asked as Tsuna nodded.

"Yeah that kid was able to hit something away without touching them" Tsuna explained.

"There's no way that…Hime perhaps you were just seeing things" Gokudera suggested smiling at her. Tsuna pouted, which made Gokudera flinch.

"Of course not, that kid was kind of like-"

"Tsuna" Reborn popped out of her desk.

Tsuna squeaked from the surprise, "I guess there are people who believe in such things, even at your age" Reborn sighed.

'That's coming from a baby!' Tsuna yelled in her mind.

"I'm sorry Hime but I have to agree with Reborn-san, it's impossible" Gokudera said.

"This coming from the guy who believes in aliens and the lochness monster" Mai pointed out blankly.

"They are real! Only an idiot like you could be a non-believer!" Gokudera yelled, "What was that?" Mai growled. They began yelling at each other as Yamamoto laughed.

Tsuna began to think about the kid again, 'that kid was kind of adorable...' Tsuna thought.

***(Meanwhile…)***

The kid from earlier was walking around town, he had a little hobo sack on a stick with him. He was looking at the photo he had and walked around asking about the person in the picture. He asked old ladies, children, even a cat with no luck. The kid stood outside at the front gates of Namimori middle school.

At the moment it was cleaning time, and Tsuna ended up cleaning the hallways. Her friends were elsewhere so she was alone with her thoughts.

"You're the one from yesterday" Kyoko said, Tsuna looked up from what she was doing to see what Kyoko was talking about. The kid from earlier was talking to Kyoko and Hana.

'Why is that kid at our school?' Tsuna wondered, "What's with the kid?" Hana asked Kyoko.

"Well yesterday…" Kyoko told Hana that she had dropped some change to buy something, but the kid picked it up for her. "Thank you for yesterday" Kyoko thanked the child kindly, "What weird clothing" Hana said rudely.

'So that kid helped Kyoko-chan too…what a nice kid' Tsuna thought.

'Compared to the ones I know…' Tsuna paled at her memories of Reborn and Lambo.

Tsuna then noticed the scary face on the kid, 'why does that kid make such a scary face…Could it be…?' Tsuna wondered. Tsuna thought of a theory but it was forgotten when the child pulled out a picture from his hobo sack.

He showed it to Kyoko and Hana, "you're looking for this person?" Kyoko bent down a bit to look.

The kid then felt a presence; he turned around and saw Tsuna. Then looked back at the picture, he gasped and then put away the picture.

He bowed to Kyoko and ran off, "You don't need help anymore?" Kyoko asked.

The kid then stood in front of Tsuna, he pointed up and spoke some Chinese. Tsuna couldn't really understand but thought he might've said up or roof. The kid ran off again, leaving a confused Tsuna.

"Do you know that kid too, Tsuna-chan?" Kyoko asked as she and Hana walked over to her. "You seem to know the weirdest kids, Sawada" Hana began, "Like that one with the cow costume" Hana finished.

'It's not like I'm with them for fun…' Tsuna paled a bit.

As Tsuna talked with the two, they didn't notice Hibari watching from afar.

'The baby isn't here today…and the Herbivore is being crowded' Hibari thought, 'how boring…' he thought as he walked back down the hall.

**~~scene change~~**

Tsuna walked up the stairs toward the roof, when she opened the door she began looking for the kid. She saw the weirdest sight; the kid was in an odd fighting stance with one of his legs up and one of his arms out.

He was also eating a dumpling, "you've come now I'll defeat you!" the kid said to Tsuna. Tsuna paled and wondered what she did wrong.

"This morning I did not notice your face and ignorantly helped you, but this time I'll defeat you!" The kid declared.

"What are you talking about?" Tsuna asked confused, "That is the so-called Hitman with the deadly arm, I-pin" Reborn explained as he walked onto the roof.

'No way this kid is a Hitman?' Tsuna yelled in her head, "the kid's other name is the 'Human bomb'" Reborn further explained.

'And the small adorable children lead me on until they dump me with the truth' Tsuna sighed, '…wait what does he mean by _'Human bomb'_?' Tsuna realized.

I-pin finished the dumpling and was ready to fight, "ready? Brace yourself!" I-pin said. An aura then surrounded him, 'is the kid's going to do the psychic thing again!' Tsuna panicked.

"It's no psychic power, there's a secret to that technique" Reborn said, he had read her mind.

'A secret…technique…?' Tsuna was confused, but before she could ask the child blew the air making her back up. Tsuna went flying, she floated in the air for a while.

"Oi Tsuna, you up here?" Mai said walking through the door; she had a plastic bag in hand. She then noticed Tsuna flying, "Tsuna…when I said up here I didn't mean it literally" Mai said blankly.

"Mai don't joke around-aaahh!" Tsuna went flying around and hit the ground a couple of times before going up again.

"Ah Tsuna! Reborn do something!" Mai yelled at Reborn, "It can't be helped" Reborn sighed.

He turned Leon into a gun and shot at the air in front of Tsuna and I-pin, a huge puff of smelly smoke came. Tsuna fell to the ground, but before she could hit it Mai ran and caught her. Mai held her bridal style, Tsuna blushed madly.

"Now that's what I call a good catch" Mai grinned, she then put Tsuna on her feet.

"Ugh what's this smell?" Tsuna complained as she pinched her nose, "It stinks like garlic…" Mai said also holding her nose.

"The gaseous body you that was thrown was shattered" Reborn explained. "That is the true form of the technique. Its name is, the Gyoza* Fist!" Reborn said.

"Gyoza fist…Gyoza fist…Gyoza fist?" Mai kept repeating, "what is it Mai?" Tsuna asked her conflicted friend.

"I know that technique from somewhere…" Mai kept racking her brain, "you have Mai…" Reborn mumbled as he smirked.

Reborn began to explain; apparently I-pin gets his power from the dumpling. The garlic breathe in the dumpling is compressed by I-pin; he then throws it at the opponent's nose. It causes the brain to become paralyzed and makes the muscle move freely, looking like you're being controlled.

'In other words, its stinky martial arts' Tsuna thought since she didn't want to offend the child. "So that very amazing and powerful technique you were talking about is just garlic…how lame" Mai said so rudely.

"Wait a minute Mai-"

"I mean it's not that cool" Mai insulted.

The child then began to sweat, 'Hiee so much seat!' Tsuna yelled in her mind, "Whoa…I think I did something I might regret" Mai said nervously. Then the child's forehead glowed, on it was Pinzu* pieces.

"W-what's that?" Tsuna asked, "It's the countdown of the 'Pinzu Time Bomb', it has started" Reborn explained.

"Pi-Pinzu t-time bomb…" Mai stuttered, "I-pin is an extremely shy person, when that shyness reaches it's maximum then the nine pieces appear" Reborn concluded.

'The kid's shy? But that doesn't explain those mean faces…' Tsuna thought.

"I remember that! When all the nine pieces disappear to one the person explodes!" Mai yelled. "Indeed, the Gyoza gas will be emitted from all parts of the body making that huge explosion" Reborn continued.

"That kind of destructive power is enough to create a small crater!" Mai began to sweat nervously. "So that's it's a human bomb!" Tsuna began to panic.

"Ah there you are!" Tsuna noticed Kyoko at the door; Kyoko was holding the child's hobo sack.

"You forgot this" Kyoko ran over to the kid and tried handing over the sack.

"Kyoko-chan…!" Tsuna panicked even more, "Tsuna-chan…" Kyoko noticed her panicking friend. The child then hugged Kyoko's leg, "what is it?" Kyoko asked.

The countdown continued, "During the countdown I-pin tends to edge towards people because of shyness" Reborn explained.

'W-what the hell?' Tsuna ran over towards Kyoko and began to pull I-pin off of her leg.

The countdown went down to six, Tsuna panicked so she threw I-pin in the air behind her. At that moment Gokudera was walking onto the roof, "Hime, what're you doing here?" Gokudera asked.

He then noticed I-pin and caught him, "Ah Gokudera-kun, watch out! Let go of the kid right now!" Tsuna yelled at her friend.

"Oh okay here you go!" Gokudera threw I-pin back to her, "Not to me!" Tsuna said but still caught I-pin.

The countdown went down to four; Tsuna threw I-pin over to her tutor. Reborn was wearing a red shirt and red shorts; also he wasn't wearing his hat. He passed I-pin back to Tsuna like a volley ball, 'Don't give it back!' Tsuna panicked once again and caught I-pin…once again.

She then threw I-pin to Mai, who in return threw I-pin to the door.

"Yo, Tsuna we've got repair work duty again" Yamamoto said walking onto the roof.

"Ya-Yamamoto!" Tsuna yelled to the baseball lover then noticed I-pin coming towards him. Being the baseball fanatic he is he mistook it for a baseball.

He made a serious face and caught it, "Catcher! Back home!" Yamamoto then threw I-pin really hard towards Tsuna.

The countdown went down to two; Tsuna was freaking out but still stood there.

**~ Katekyo Hitman Reborn! ~**

I-pin was heading towards Tsuna with only two countdowns left.

"You damn baseball idiot!"

"Eh…? Ah Tsuna, move!"

"Tsuna move out the way!"

Her friends yelled, but Tsuna wasn't scared of getting hit…but was scared of getting blown up.

'This is bad if it explodes here everyone will…I have to do something' Tsuna kept thinking of an idea, but none came to mind.

"You need to save everyone" Reborn put it simply; he aimed his gun at Tsuna and fired. 'If I had used my dying will, I could have saved everyone' Tsuna thought as she fell backwards.

Mai then looked through her plastic bag (that she dropped) and pulled out Tsuna's usual coat (with shorts this time) and threw it at her falling friend.

Tsuna glowed and began to stand up, "REBORN!" Tsuna yelled as she put on her clothes really fast (boys still don't get to see anything).

"I'll save everyone with my dying will!" Tsuna yelled leaving everyone but the two Hitman confused, Tsuna then caught I-pin and threw him really high in the sky. I-pin then exploded, making almost everyone stare in awe.

"Hime…?"

"What was that?"

"What's happening?" they all were really confused.

I-pin then came down, Tsuna caught him with ease. Her flame finally died out, "everything worked out…and you're okay too" Tsuna sighed in relief.

They tied I-pin up so that he couldn't do more harm, but they found a picture of a scary and ugly lady in his clothing.

"Who is this?" Tsuna asked, "What a scary looking person" Kyoko added in. "That's you, I-pin will defeat!" I-pin said as they all looked at him weirdly.

"That cannot be Hime!" Gokudera said pissed off, "yeah Tsuna is way prettier and cuter" Yamamoto said cheerfully while Kyoko and Mai nodded their head in agreement.

"Yamamoto…Kyoko-chan…Mai…" Tsuna was blushing madly from the compliment.

"I have a feeling I know why you mistaken me…" Tsuna said as everyone looked at her curiously.

Reborn then gave glasses to I-pin (which he made magically appear). I-pin blinked a couple of times before gasping; he looked between the picture and Tsuna.

"I-pin wrong…" I-pin said sadly, "that's what I thought, those faces you made was cause you had bad eye sight" Tsuna explained.

"Wow Tsuna how did you know that?" Mai asked in amazement, "Because Hime is amazing like that!" Gokudera said proudly.

"I know that I meant how!" Mai yelled at him, "Hime shouldn't tell you, your too stupid to understand it!" Gokudera yelled back. "Guys you can stop fighting…" Tsuna tried stopping them, "now, now you two should calm down" Yamamoto said cheerfully.

"In actuality I don't know how I knew…" Tsuna said as she pondered the thought a bit. 'I knew someone like that…but who…?' Tsuna wracked her brain for the answer; Reborn smirked and turned back to I-pin.

"Anyway back to the brat, how dare you wrongly attack the Hime, I won't forgive you!" Gokudera said angrily.

"You just made a mistake on your errand, it happens all the time" Yamamoto said nicely.

"Takeshi, does a kid almost accidently killing the wrong person happen all the time?" Mai mumbled under her breathe.

"A kid's errand, huh?" Tsuna said as she then began to laugh along with her friends.

**~+The Next Day+~**

Tsuna sat at the table with a confused face; she wore an orange tank top and khaki shorts that ended at her knees.

'Why…?' Tsuna sweat dropped from the same scene only with a new addition.

Bianchi was feeding Reborn as always. Mai was at the end of the table eating calmly, she wore black pants with a grey tank top. But the difference is that I-pin was eating next to her, yet another house broken guest.

"Here you go, don't hesitate to eat" Nana said kindly to I-pin.

"Xie, Xie Ni*" I-pin thanked Nana, "why are you at our house, I-pin?" Tsuna asked. "I-pin has no job, I've decided to train in Japan" I-pin said cutely.

"O-oh really?" Tsuna said, 'so cute!' she yelled in her mind.

"Lambo-san appears!" the usual loud voice broke Tsuna's deep thoughts. Tsuna looked over at Lambo tiredly, "see, Lambo-san came to eat breakfast!" Lambo said proudly.

"Come in Lambo-kun" Nana said happily, I-pin turned to the source of the loud noise and gasped. He jumped from his chair and landed on Tsuna's food, making it fall towards the ground.

"What are you doing I-pin?" Tsuna was sad that she had lost her food.

"You're dull, Tsuna, protect your own food" Reborn said as he and Bianchi held their food off the table.

"There is a strange broccoli monster!" I-pin said getting in a fighting stance, apparently to him Lambo looked like a broccoli monster. 'Wrong again…' Tsuna thought, Lambo ducked his head in sadness.

Lambo was shaking, "don't take it too hard Lambo" Tsuna tried calming him. "It's a monster!" Lambo said making a really stupid face and waving his arms up and down.

'He's getting into it!' Tsuna paled at the idiot cow, Mai just scoffed at him.

Lambo then jumped on the table and started chasing I-pin.

"Everyone's so cheerful" Nana said smiling at them, 'why does this have to happen?' Tsuna began ruffling her hair for the answer.

The bell then rang, Tsuna went to answer. "Yes, huh?" Tsuna was surprised to see her two friends at the gate.

"Yo, we've come over, Tsuna" Yamamoto said cheerfully, he wore a blue shirt with black sleeves and a darkish khaki pants.

"Gokudera seemed bored too, so I called him over" Yamamoto grinned.

"If it's just Yamamoto I'd be worried, I'd be enough anyway" Gokudera said, he wore a dark white dress shirt with brown patterns on it and he also wore dark blue jeans.

"Now, now homework is fun with more people" Yamamoto said as he walked into the house. "Anyway, both of you come in" Tsuna said as Gokudera glared at Yamamoto and walked in.

"Ah if it isn't Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb" Mai said as she walked out the kitchen. "What was that?" Gokudera glared at Mai as she walked up the stairs unfazed. The four began to walk towards Tsuna's room when the children ran inside before them.

"Hey…! What the hell are you doing in Hime's house?" Gokudera yelled at them, "Oh, these guys came over too?" Yamamoto said calmly.

Gokudera ran over to the running children and picked Lambo up by the back of his clothes. "You bastard…" Gokudera said angrily, "don't interrupt Lambo-san!" Lambo said as he farted in Gokudera's face making him drop the kid.

"You stinking cow!" Gokudera yelled as he chased the children.

"Hahaha they're playing tag, how nostalgic" Yamamoto laughed, "I didn't know you knew big words like that…" Mai commented.

"I played tag a lot when I was a kid" Yamamoto reminisced ignoring what Mai said, "Yamamoto, your mistaken…" Tsuna sighed at her friend's denseness.

Gokudera finally caught Lambo and began strangling him (child abuse~). "What are you doing Gokudera-san?" Haru yelled at the bomber from the doorway, "Bullying little kids is horrible!" Haru yelled. Haru had an orange button up shirt with a light blue undershirt showing, and had jean shorts on (I'm not that good at describing clothes).

"Another annoying one…" Gokudera sighed tiredly as he dropped the cow to the ground.

"Haru-chi, why are you here?" Mai asked with arms crossed. "I came to hang out!" Haru said happily, "oh there's another cute one!" Haru said noticing I-pin.

"Aya, a dumpling monster" I-pin pointed at Haru, 'It's not even on the same level as near-sightedness' Tsuna paled at the small child's fail of vision.

"I'm a broccoli!" Lambo continued his idiotic rampage, "go away!" I-pin turned to Lambo and blew the Gyoza fist towards him. Lambo went flying and hit his back on the wall, then landed on Tsuna's bed.

"La-Lambo are-are you okay?" Tsuna asked worriedly, "Gotta…stay…calm" Lambo said teary eyed as he got up.

"Lambo-san with his bushy head won't be beaten by someone with a freakish head!" Lambo yelled at I-pin. I-pin twitched at this, "this coming from the bushy haired freak" Mai commented.

"Hey Lambo, stop it!" Tsuna yelled as she went to Lambo and tried to stop him.

"You're just a tail-head! A tail-head!" Lambo kept yelling as I-pin began to sweat a whole lot.

The Pinzu countdown appeared on I-pin's forehead, "it's the countdown!" Tsuna panicked as Gokudera twitched. "That dangerous game again" Yamamoto said cheerfully, "is everything a game to you?" Mai hissed at the laughing Yamamoto.

I-pin then grabbed Tsuna's leg; she tried taking the child off with no luck. "Let go!" Gokudera yelled as he helped by trying to pull I-pin off too.

"You shouldn't harass little kids!" Haru yelled at Gokudera, "should you care about that right now?" Gokudera yelled as he kept pulling of I-pin.

Tsuna then heard Lambo crying louder, "what are you doing, Lambo?" Tsuna noticed the idiot cow pulling out the 10 year bazooka.

I-pin's mark only had to counts left, Tsuna panicked even more. Reborn then kicked the back of Lambo's head, making the cow throw the bazooka towards I-pin. The trigger was pulled and pink smoke was everywhere.

'The 10 year bazooka was shot on I-pin…' Tsuna began to think about this, everyone else just stood there coughing.

Then what came next shocked everyone but Reborn and Dense Tsuna. There was a really pretty girl wearing white clothing and an apron, and a white clothe wrapping her black hair and holding a box that held noodles before them.

"Huh? I was in the middle of delivering food but now I'm here" the girl said.

"I-pin can speak fluent Japanese!" was the only thing that shocked Tsuna, "wait I-pin's a girl?" Mai said confused. "N-no way" Gokudera was blown away, he didn't even know.

"Tsuna, how did you know?" Mai asked, "Huh? I knew she was a girl from when I first met her" Tsuna said obviously. "That's a shame, Mai. Even Dame-Tsuna knew that" Reborn laughed at the pissed of Mai, "one of these days Reborn…just one of them" Mai glared at the unfazed Reborn.

"Who's this? Someone you know?" Yamamoto said clueless that the girl was I-pin, "She's very pretty" Haru said.

"Oh no, the noodles will get soggy" I-pin said ignoring everyone, "Mr. Kawahira always gives out" she said.

"Oh it's Sawada-san, Kon'nichiwa" I-pin said finally noticing Tsuna, Haru was in the background sulking for some reason. "I-pin, you've become very pretty" Tsuna complimented her, "what are you saying? Nothing will come out of complimenting me" I-pin said calmly. 'Her shyness is normal' Tsuna thought surprised, Mai observed I-pin some more.

"What about the Pinzu time bomb? And the kung fu?" Tsuna asked curiously, "come on Sawada-san that was a long time ago" I-pin answered to Tsuna.

"Yo Tsuna, I think she doesn't know she's in the past" Mai whispered in Tsuna's ear, "that explains some things…" Tsuna whispered.

"Right now I'm to make my college tuition fees and I'm busy with work" I-pin said continuing cheerfully. "My teacher sealed my Pinzu time bomb, with a keyword when I quit martial arts" she explained.

'She really is a normal girl now' Tsuna thought as they walked I-pin outside, 'people can really changed' Tsuna was really happy at the notion as everyone stood at the gate.

"I have to go do my delivery now" I-pin bowed kindly, "Hey where's tail-head?" Lambo said walking over to everyone.

"Oh idiot cow, you stopped crying like a wuss?" Mai stared down at Lambo, 'Mai is so mean to Lambo…' Tsuna sweat dropped at her friend's cruelty.

I-pin gasped when she saw Lambo, Tsuna noticed this and asked what was wrong. "The Broccoli monster…" I-pin said slowly, "Ah my head!" I-pin yelled holding her head.

"I-pin, are you okay?" Tsuna asked worriedly, the Pinzu countdown then appeared on her wide forehead.

"What the hell? The keyword is 'Broccoli monster'?" Tsuna yelled I-pin then hugged Tsuna. I-pin wrapped her legs around Tsuna's waist and head on her chest, everyone who was watching twitched.

"Hey! What are you doing to Tsuna-san? Tsuna-san has Haru!" Haru yelled in jealousy. "Get away from the Hime!" Gokudera yelled also jealous. The two then began to pull I-pin off, with no luck.

"You're so popular Tsuna" Yamamoto said cheerfully. "Yeah she so popular you want to hug her too" Mai whispered to Yamamoto, he blushed in return.

"Hi…" Bianchi said passing by in front of the commotion, "Ugh, Big sis!" Gokudera then keeled over.

"Hi Gokudera's sister" Yamamoto tried calming down, "Bianchi has perfect timing as always" Mai said.

"Mai, why aren't you freaking out?" Tsuna yelled at her calm friend, "Cause five minutes are almost over" Mai said.

"Hey! Where's tail-head?" Lambo kept annoying Mai, "You damn cow just shut up" Mai yelled. "Make me!" Lambo pulled his bottom eye lid down and stuck his tongue out at her. "Why you…!" Mai then started chasing Lambo around the group.

"Get off! Get off!" Haru kept yelling at I-pin, ignoring everything else.

"Hahaha, looks like fun" Yamamoto laughed at how lively everyone was.

The count finally hit one, and the whole vicinity brightened because of the explosion. Reborn had bat wings on and flew high in the sky, not hurt and away from the explosion.

"If people could change so easily everything would be easy" Reborn stated. "That's why you always need to work hard" he began, "this has been a good lesson for you Tsuna" he smirked as he flew away.

Back at the house, it looked like a small explosion happened. Since the front lawn and the gate was ruined, but nothing serious.

But the children who fainted from the explosion might scare people; I-pin came back during the explosion. She sat there and wondered what had happen, but decided to ask the others another day.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Done with this chapter, now onto the next. Tsuna is kind of smarter than the other Tsuna, but is still dense as ever. Please review and tell me if there's anything wrong with this chapter. Thank you for reading. :)<strong>

**Glossary:**

**Gyoza- Dumpling**

**Pinzu- Japanese way to call the pieces in Mahjong**

**Xie, Xie Ni- Thank you in Mandarin Chinese**

**Spoiler:**

**Technically not it but close enough, **

**#Has Mai seen the Gyoza fist before**

**Until next time**

**Ciao!**


	7. Extreme! The Fired up Onii Chan!

**Ciaossu! Was sup KHR fans? I am here with yet another story. If any of you are wondering why I haven't changed Tsuna's boss name yet, well it's because my internet is down. It turns on and off and on and off…you get the idea. I'm lucky to even be able to update stories for at least a second. So until everything gets fixed, I'm keeping everything as it is, sorry. Moving on, I'm truly happy that a lot of you like my story, I mean with the reviews, favs, and alerts. I'm grateful and I'll continue writing these stories for a long time, thank you! : ) Now without further ado…**

**Please read on!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn (but the OC & OOCness is definitely mine)**

* * *

><p><strong>7. Extreme! The fired up Onii-chan!<strong>

**%Random Day%**

At the school now, a lot of students belonging to the boxing and karate clubs were gathering. It was happening behind the school, in the extra club rooms. Apparently the karate captain was challenging all the boxing club members, they all failed beating him.

The captain was a big guy with a short black hair cut, and a weird big chin. "Uishiuishiuishi…" the captain grinned, "Yes he did it!" one of the karate members said.

"Ooyama-sempai is the most powerful one!" another yelled, "there's no need to count here" another guy said proud of his captain.

"The karate club, sure are full of themselves" one of the boxers said to another, "the captain is cocky too…" another said.

There was a kid in the back wearing a big grey sweater with his hood up, and baggy green pants also wearing sun glasses. The kid scanned the room and listened to all of their conversation.

'Karate captain…nope too much of an idiot' the kid thought staring at the captain in boredom.

'Isn't there anyone else? I need a candidate or else he'll punish me' the kid gulped and shivered.

"Well then, who's next?" Ooyama said smugly, the door then slammed open. "Me!" a masculine voice yelled, a tanned boy was at the door.

'I know that guy!' the kid thought as he stared at the tanned guy.

The guy had a tan body, with white hair and brown-gray eyes and had a scar over his right eye. He wore blue boxing shorts and black boxing gloves, no shirt.

"Leader of the boxing club, Sasagawa Ryohei! My motto is 'Extreme!'" the boxer yelled as an imaginary fire burned around him.

'Sa…sagawa…Sasagawa…where did I hear that name before?' the kid pondered for awhile.

"I've been waiting for you, Sasagawa!" the captain said, he had a feeling he would win.

"It's a match between the leaders of the boxing and karate clubs!" one member of the karate club yelled excitedly.

"I won't go easy on you" he warned the boxer, "get a stretcher ready" Ooyama told his underling. "Yes, we understand, Ooyama-sempai!" the three said in union, "Uishiuishiuishi" the captain chuckled.

'Cocky much…I wonder if that boxer's gonna be okay…' the kid stared at the boxer.

Now in the ring they began to fight.

"Extreme right straight!" the boxer yelled as he did a straight punch.

It was such a strong punch that Ooyama went back and hit the ring's rope, even his mouth guard flew out. The karate club stared at them in shock, there captain is getting beaten.

"Extreme left hook!" the boxer then did a hook on the captain's stomach, making him cough a bit.

"Keep yourself together" the boxer wasn't even sweating as much, the other guy on the other hand was out of breathe.

"Extreme right upper-punch!" he yelled as he did an uppercut on the karate captain, making him fly out the ring. The captain was out of it, everyone stared in shock even the kid that was hidden.

"A-amazing…" the kid was really in shock, and then turned to the boxing captain.

"Aaaaahh! Aren't there any more extreme guys out there?" the boxer yelled in disappointment, an imaginary fire burned around him again.

'That guy…is perfect' the kid smirked and left the room.

**^^Time: Morning^^**

"Who are you? I'm Lambo!" Lambo sang as he walked on top of the wall fence.

"Who am I? You're Lambo! Lambo-san, the nice bomber-head calf~" Lambo kept singing.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Gokudera glared up at the cow.

At the moment Tsuna, Mai, Gokudera, and Yamamoto were walking to school with an annoying cow coming along with a huge amount of weapons on him.

"What do you mean? I was just passing by" Lambo said nonchalantly.

"Then keep passing by and leave" Mai glared at Lambo, he paled at the glare.

"But is that what someone looks like when they just 'pass by'?" Tsuna said her thoughts out.

"Hahaha those are some pretty amazing toys" Yamamoto said, not knowing those were real weapons. 'Yamamoto thinks they're toys' Tsuna thought as she paled at her friend.

"Takeshi…you're lucky you're good looking" Mai sighed at his stupidity.

"The guys in the Bovino family in Italy sent this because I'm working so hard!" Lambo said proudly.

'How could they send a weapon to a kid…even worse is its Lambo' Tsuna thought.

"Reborn, where are you?" Lambo said looking around, "did you call me?" Reborn said from somewhere making Lambo freeze.

Reborn then appeared from the wall, he was apparently hidden with the help of the Leon cloak, 'What the hell?' Tsuna yelled in her mind. "That's the shadow technique, the trick is to show no sign of your presence" Reborn explained.

"Pangpangapang, Reborn! Brace yourself!" Lambo yelled obnoxiously, Reborn then pulled out a short cake from somewhere.

"Tsuna's mama made this cake" Reborn held the cake up, he then threw up towards Lambo. He in return ate it whole, "I love shortcake!" Lambo said while eating.

"It has a bomb in it though" Reborn said as he held up a grenade pin.

Lambo then stuck out his tongue, which showed a grenade on it. It finally set off causing a huge explosion; Lambo flew off in a random direction.

"La-Lambo!" Tsuna stared at the sky worriedly, 'he has no mercy!' Tsuna looked at her sadistic tutor.

"Its fine, he's just annoying" Gokudera said relieved Lambo was gone.

"Yeah, one loud mouth gone" Mai said happily, "but I think he's okay…" Mai was sad at saying that.

"Toys these days are so well made" Yamamoto said, still not knowing the weapons were real.

In another location, Lambo was dangling on a tree branch thanks to his weapon sash. "Gotta…stay…calm" Lambo chanted once again, he still had tears in his eyes.

Now back to Tsuna and friends, they continued to walk towards school. Tsuna then realized something and froze, her friends then stopped walking when they noticed her stop.

"What is it, Hime?" Gokudera asked, "Is something wrong?" Yamamoto asked as well.

"I forgot I had a promise with Kyoko-chan!" Tsuna remembered, "A promise?" Mai asked.

"Yeah, yesterday…" Tsuna nodded her head; she then began to tell them. Tsuna, Kyoko, and Hana were in the same social studies group, Kyoko suggested they come early to talk about what to do on the research project.

"That's what I promised her" Tsuna paled a bit, "no matter how fast I go, I'll definitely be late" Tsuna whined.

Reborn then smirked at his student's predicament, "you never know unless you try" Reborn stated simply.

"Get to school with your dying will" Reborn turned Leon into a gun and shot Tsuna. Mai walked over to the unconscious Tsuna and took her bag; she pulled out the black coat with shorts and held it out.

Tsuna began to glow, "REBORN!" Tsuna yelled as she stood up and put on the clothes real quick (poor boys still get to see nothing).

"I'll go to school with my dying will!" Tsuna yelled as she ran towards the school real fast, "Tsuna is pretty awesome" Yamamoto said as he stared at Tsuna until he could no longer see her.

"Hime forgot her bag" Gokudera said as he and Yamamoto noticed Tsuna's bag on the ground.

"It can't be helped, let's deliver it to her" Yamamoto said as he picked the bag up, "but can you hit her with the dying will bullet for that?" Gokudera asked Reborn.

"You'll understand soon" Reborn smiled, "Reborn…could it be…!" Mai realized Reborn's plans and looked towards where Tsuna ran.

***(Meanwhile…)***

Tsuna was still running, "the shortcut is over there!" Tsuna yelled as she jumped over houses. Tsuna jumped of one house and landed in the middle of the streets, she then continued running.

Ahead of her were a lot of students walking to school as well. The boxer from before was walking with his friend, they both heard yelling and looked back.

"Hey, it's 'No-Good Tsuna'" his friend said, the boxer also recognized Tsuna from before.

As Tsuna passed in front of him, the boxer grabbed her wrist to stop her. "Hold it there" the boxer said pulling her back a bit, Tsuna didn't stop though and instead dragged the boxer with her.

Tsuna finally stopped in front of the school gate, her flame finally died out. "I guess I made it in time" Tsuna sighed, "It's definitely real" the boxer said still holding Tsuna's wrist but was lying on the ground.

'Crap, I dragged a person with me!' Tsuna thought as she stared at the boxer. The boxer sat up and did back rolls until he was a little far from Tsuna.

"Um…are you all right?" Tsuna asked worriedly, the guy was fine though.

"You have more power, stamina, and passion than I had expected" the boxer said as he stood up.

"One of your ability comes only every hundred years!" he said. "Join our boxing club, Sawada Tsuna!" he said enthusiastically.

"Huh? How do you know my name?" Tsuna asked.

"I saw the fight against the kendo club's Mochida" he explained. "And the volleyball tournament, where you got hit at the stomach but continued to play" he said really happily.

"Boxing is a sport for passionate guys!" he yelled, "and you prove that even passionate women exist" he continued to yell. 'His eyes are burning with passion!' Tsuna was getting scared.

"Can you see that, Sawada? That is the star of Madison Square Garden!" he yelled pointing at the sky where there were no stars. 'I've never heard of that star?' Tsuna thought as she paled at his loud voice.

"The home of the world championship matches of boxing! Reach for that star, Sawada!" he grabbed her shoulders, 'I can't even see that star in the daylight!' Tsuna yelled in her mind.

"Onii-chan!" a familiar feminine voice said, "What is it, Kyoko?" the boxer said looking past Tsuna.

"Kyoko…?" Tsuna then turned around and saw Kyoko running towards them with a school bag in her hand. "You left your bag on the street" Kyoko said as she finally stood in front of the two.

"Oops, sorry" the boxer said receiving the bag from her, "Kyoko-chan…" Tsuna mumbled out.

"Ah Tsuna-chan, Ohayo" she smiled at Tsuna.

"Oh yeah Ohayo" Tsuna finally got out of her shock, "Why are you with my Onii-chan, Tsuna-chan?" Kyoko asked.

"By 'Onii-chan' you mean…" Tsuna wondered, "Kyoko is my younger sister" the boxer explained.

"You're in the same class as Sawada, right?" the boxer asked Kyoko, Tsuna looked between the two siblings. 'So he's Kyoko's Onii-chan…they don't seem related' Tsuna thought since they act the total opposite of each other.

"Onii-chan, you didn't trap Tsuna and bothered her, did you?" Kyoko asked her brother suspiciously. "Of course not" he replied, 'he is totally bothering me!' Tsuna thought.

"Tsuna-chan, you don't need to listen to my brother talk about boxing" Kyoko said, Tsuna nodded in reply.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to introduce myself" the boxer said, Tsuna looked over at him.

"I'm the leader of Namimori Middle school's boxing club, 2nd year, Sasagawa Ryohei!" he yelled as an imaginary fire appeared behind him. "My motto is 'Extreme'!" he yelled as if he was on a mountain.

"He's so intense" Tsuna said backing away from him a bit, "Right? He's always so passionate about it" Kyoko said naturally.

"I'll bring you into the boxing club! Sawada Tsuna!" He declared, "You'll be the first female leader of boxing!" He said proudly.

"You can't force Tsuna-chan to go, Onii-chan!" Kyoko said trying to save Tsuna. "I'm not forcing her! Right, Sawada Tsuna?" he kept yelling, he backed her up to a wall.

"Um…well…" she made really innocent and scared doe eyes, once again a frighten bunny stood before the scary or loud predator.

Ryohei twitched in return, "I-I'll wait for yo-you at the gym after school…g-got to run!" he yelled as he ran away with a blush on his face.

'Why am I extremely blushing?' he yelled in his head as he ran away.

"Ah wait a minute!" Tsuna yelled, but he already ran inside.

"Onii-chan is really rough, isn't he?" Kyoko said, not noticing the blush on her brother's face.

"But he's actually really nice" Kyoko smiled at Tsuna, who in return was confused of the action.

"But you're really amazing Tsuna-chan, I'm feeling sort of happy about it too" Kyoko seemed excited.

"I haven't seen Onii-chan that happy in a long time" she explained, 'it's getting even harder for me to say no!' Tsuna yelled in her head.

Kyoko giggled and began walking towards the front door with Tsuna. Watching from afar was Reborn in and air balloon with Mai sitting on top of the balloon.

"It's going as planned" Reborn said, "I regret telling you about Ryohei…" Mai sulked.

Back to the two girls, as they were walking in a certain club was watching them.

"The idol of Namimori middle school, Sasagawa Kyoko" one boy said excitedly, "Uishuishiuishi" a familiar voice chuckled.

**~ Katekyo Hitman Reborn! ~**

**^^Time: Schools Over^^**

Tsuna stood in front of the boxing club, shaking a bit. 'I can't do this, there's no way I can box' she sighed.

'I mean I'm just a girl…and I'm weak' she kept insulting her low self-esteem self until the door slide open. "Oh Sawada I've been waiting for you!" Ryohei said.

He then pulled Tsuna into the room, 'I have to refuse him!' Tsuna thought. As she opened her mouth a whistle was blown to her, she turned to see her friends standing there.

"We've been waiting, Tsuna" Yamamoto said cheerfully, 'Eve-everyone's here!' Tsuna yelled in her head. Yamamoto, Haru, I-pin, Lambo, Bianchi, and Mai was there.

"I wanted to see Tsuna-san win, so I came here at match speed after school!" Haru yelled happily.

"I-pin is here too!"

"Lambo-san, five years old, is here too"

"We don't care if you're here stupid cow"

"How did you find out?" Tsuna asked, "Reborn told us" Bianchi answered. 'It's always his fault' Tsuna thought, "Um…where's Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna asked curious of where her supposed 'right-hand man' went.

"He was here too, but he suddenly felt sick" Yamamoto explained.

Tsuna stared at Bianchi, 'I can imagine…' Tsuna had a pale face.

Gokudera was in the nurse's office on one of the beds, "Dammit Big sis…" he grumbled.

Back to Tsuna and friends, Tsuna began thinking of ways to escape.

"Sawada, you're so popular that even an elder of Thai Boxing came all the way from Thai to see you!" Ryohei exclaimed.

"An elder…from Thai?" Tsuna asked, "This is elder PaoPao" Ryohei pointed up. It was Reborn wearing an elephant hat, blue boxing gloves, and red shorts. He also had a little white beard on his chin, and Leon transformed into a tiny green elephant.

"Pao!" Rebor-I mean Master PaoPao said, "Reborn!" Tsuna yelled.

"I want to see the crazy fight between the new club member and the leader of this club" Master PaoPao said.

"But Master PaoPao Tsuna's a girl so…you're gonna make her fight the captain of the boxing club!" Mai yelled.

Yamamoto and Gokudera (when he was still here) thought it was a bad Idea as well, but Reborn said something to change their mind (who knows what he said).

"Tsuna has to prove that women can also be strong fighters" he began. "That even a girl can go to the Madison Square Garden star" he said triumphantly.

"Yeah, just like the elder says, the sparring we're gonna do will be a good way to measure your true power" Ryohei nodded in approval of what Master PaoPao said.

"What, Sempai too? Wait a minute" she said trying to get his attention, Ryohei looked over at Tsuna.

"I think it's a bad idea to fight me…" Tsuna showed her innocent eyes again.

Ryohei blushed in return, "even if you show me those extremely cute eyes we are still going to fight!" he yelled as he went into the ring with yet another blush on his face.

'Huh what did he say?' Tsuna said as she held her ears, apparently he was so loud that she didn't hear the word 'cute'. Yamamoto and Mai just stared in suspicion at the boxer while Reborn smirked at this sudden turn of event.

"Tsuna, come here" Bianchi motioned Tsuna behind a curtain, which she followed. She changed into white shorts and a yellow shirt, "don't worry Tsuna these clothes are made of a special fabric" Mai thumbed up at Tsuna. 'Why does that matter?' Tsuna thought, she was then pushed into the ring.

Bianchi put Tsuna's gear on, "we're ready" Bianchi announced.

"Let's go, Sawada! I won't go easy on you!" Ryohei yelled across the ring, 'I wish he goes easy on me!' Tsuna thought since she was across from Ryohei.

"The match will begin" Master PaoPao said, "fight!" Haru yelled as Master PaoPao ringed the bell.

Ryohei rushed in making Tsuna back up, "don't hold back, Sawada!" Ryohei yelled. "Jab, jab" Ryohei said as he punched at Tsuna, Tsuna dodged them but poorly that some hit her lightly. She slipped and fell down, "Tsuna-san that was a slip! That was just a slip!" Haru tried reasoning.

"What's with you? Don't just play around" Ryohei pointed at Tsuna. "Fight for real!" Ryohei yelled, 'but this is my real strength!' Tsuna thought.

"Tsuna just stand up!" Mai yelled, "Yeah you can win this!" Yamamoto encouraged her.

"Stand up Tsuna, Kyoko's rooting for you" Master PaoPao said, Tsuna turned around.

'She is…?' Tsuna thought, "Do your best, Tsuna-chan" Kyoko said.

"Kyoko-chan…" Tsuna said as she got up, "Tsuna-chan" Master PaoPao said. It turns out it was just the master behind a mask of Kyoko. 'This doesn't make me feel better!' Tsuna yelled in her head.

"Come on Sawada!" Ryohei said as he did a hook on Tsuna's stomach. She stumbled back and hit the ropes, 'what do I do?' Tsuna held her stomach a bit but looked back up to Ryohei.

He calmed down a bit, "you haven't accepted me yet" he said.

Tsuna was confused, "you're just playing around because you haven't accepted me as worthy" he said looking down in depression.

He then yelled out in depression, 'he's intense even when he's upset!' Tsuna got nervous.

"Fight with your dying will" Reborn said transforming Leon into a gun.

'Wait if I go into dying will mode then I'll beat Sempai…' Tsuna thought. 'But if I beat Sempai, who is Kyoko-chan's brother…she'll hate me forever!' Tsuna panicked.

"No way, no, no, no! Don't shoot!" Tsuna flailed her arms, "then how about this" Reborn pointed the gun at the crying Ryohei. He fell backwards as soon as he was shot; Tsuna and Mai stared in shock.

He began to glow as a yellow fire burned on his forehead, "N-no way…you can shoot someone other than Tsuna!" Mai yelled. Ryohei stood up and growled as he got up.

"No way! You hit my crazy Sempai with the dying will bullet!" Tsuna yelled in fear.

"What is it, Sawada? Let's continue" Ryohei said still talking normally, and by normal I mean as loud as he usually is.

"Huh…? He's still the same?" Mai said confused, 'yeah, I thought he would act crazier' Tsuna thought.

"Let's go! Now come!" he yelled as he got back in a fighting stance.

'If he doesn't change then that means-!' Tsuna gasped, 'he's already fighting with his dying will!' Tsuna realized.

"Sasagawa Ryohei is an amazing guy" Reborn said, "Uh-huh" Mai nodded.

"He's so cool…to put so much passion into something he loves" Tsuna said admiring her Sempai. "It's amazing…crazy, but amazing…he really is an extreme guy" Tsuna smiled at him which made Ryohei tilt his head in confusion but still blushed slightly.

'Tsuna must really admire those who work hard…' Mai thought noticing the sparkles in Tsuna's eyes.

"You're next, Tsuna" Reborn said aiming his gun at Tsuna, she in return flinched.

"If you both get hit, you're equal" he explained, Tsuna was then shot. She then fell over and thought 'at that moment I felt regret. Not that I didn't win against Sempai, but that I never had the courage to refuse him' she landed on the ground.

She began to glow and stood right up, her clothes were still okay. "REBORN!" Tsuna yelled, "I'll refuse to join the boxing club with my dying will!" she yelled as she turned back to Ryohei.

"That's odd, her clothes didn't tear apart" Bianchi wondered as she stared at Tsuna blankly.

"Yeah I got these clothes just for the occasion!" Mai said happily. "It has the same kind of fabric that her coats have!" she explained, "Leon silk!" Mai said.

"I won't ask you any small question! That's because we can talk through our fists!" Ryohei yelled.

"Join our club, Sawada!" Ryohei yelled as he threw a punch at Tsuna, "No!" Tsuna refused as she dodged the punch perfectly.

"Yeah, that's the movement! Extreme right straight!" he yelled as he threw his strong punch.

"Ah that punch is really strong! It knocked the mouth piece out of that other guy's mouth and made him fly back!" Mai yelled recalling when Ryohei fought against the karate captain. Tsuna moved out the way flawlessly, Ryohei stumbled but looked back at Tsuna with a grin.

"You dodged my extreme right straight! I'm really impressed with you now!" He yelled complimenting Tsuna.

"Join our club, Sawada!" he kept yelling, "I refuse!" she yelled back.

"Join, join, join, join, join!" Ryohei yelled as he threw fast punches at Tsuna.

"No, no, no, no, no!" she yelled back dodging every punch perfectly.

"Tsuna is amazing for able to dodge so much" Yamamoto stared admirably at Tsuna, "but that rush isn't something you see every day" Yamamoto said. "He has the making of a Hitman" Bianchi said, "a loud one that is…"Mai commented.

"Join, join, join, join, join!" Ryohei continued to yell.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Tsuna then ducked the last punch that was thrown.

"I refuse!" she yelled as she did a straight punch on Ryohei, he went flying out the ring.

"Tsuna-san is amazing as usual!" Haru said with hearts in her eyes, Tsuna's fire then died out.

"Ah Sempai! Are you alright?" Tsuna asked worriedly as she got out the ring and walked towards the boxer.

'Kyoko-chan will never talk to me again! And I hurt Sempai!' Tsuna yelled at herself.

"I really like you now, Sawada!" Ryohei yelled, while Tsuna blinked in surprise. "Your boxing sense is platinum!" He said as he got up, 'He's totally fine!' Tsuna yelled in her head.

"Sigh, I'm glad you're alright at least" Tsuna smiled at her Sempai, 'Sawada is an extremely strong and cute person!' Ryohei yelled in his head as he blushed.

"Let's finish this!" he yelled about to fight Tsuna again but the door then slammed open. "Something horrible has happened!" Hana yelled, "What is it?" Yamamoto asked.

"The karate club took Kyoko!" she explained as she ran in, "What?" Ryohei and Tsuna said in union.

"What is it? Did something happen?" Kyoko said walking in unharmed; everyone just stared at her for a while.

"She's fine!" Mai yelled at Hana, "Gahahaha" a loud voice laughed. Then some older kids and the karate captain walked into the room.

"Get ready, Sasagawa Ryohei!" the karate captain yelled.

"Ooyama!" Ryohei said surprised, "It's that guy from before!" Mai recognized the guy.

"So you're Sasagawa Ryohei? From what my little brother says, you're pretty tough" an older look alike of Ooyama said.

"Huh, by little brother you mean…" Yamamoto asked confused.

"Namimori high school karate club leader, Ooyama Daigorou! Come and face me now!" the older one announced. "They're brothers?" Tsuna yelled, Mai's jaw fell as she heard the news of yet another idiot exists.

"Sasagawa! If we win this, your sister is part of the karate club!" the younger Ooyama declared.

"What did he say?" Mai twitched, "Yeah they keep saying they want Kyoko to be their manager" Hana explained.

"Even back when I was here, the karate club has just been full of sweaty guys" the older Ooyama said as he hugged his younger brother. "How long do you think we've wanted a flower-like female manager?" he continued. "This is for my little brother, so I won't make this easy!" he yelled.

The younger Ooyama grabbed Kyoko's wrist as the other karate member cheered their captain. Ryohei gritted his teeth and opened his mouth to say something but Tsuna beat him to the punch.

"You can't force her to do that! I won't let you!" Tsuna yelled stepping in front of Ryohei, 'how dare they treat Kyoko-chan badly' Tsuna thought as Ryohei stared at her in amazement.

Then a guy fell down by the door, everyone looked over to the noise. Gokudera had beaten up one of the members, but he was still ill.

"Gokudera"

"Hayato"

Yamamoto and Bianchi exclaimed, "If it's for Hime, I won't care if my sister is here!" Gokudera said proudly. "He really is too much" Mai sweat dropped at the boy.

"What do we do Reborn?" Bianchi asked Reborn, "Well, just fight them as you wish" Reborn replied.

"Let's go, Poison cooking!" Bianchi yelled, "Go!" the older Ooyama yelled as he and his followers attacked.

"Mai, stay cool…" Reborn told Mai, "Ah don't say that…but fine" Mai sulked.

"Extreme rush" Ryohei yelled as he punched really fast, some of the members went down.

Yamamoto was happy for the new game; he dodged all the attacks making the members hurt themselves.

I-pin jumped up into the air, "Gyoza Fist!" she yelled as all her shots hit her opponent making them fall over from the smell.

"Poison cooking!" Bianchi yelled as she fed them her poisonous food, they all fell over.

Mai did a jump round house to one guy's head and ducked a punch that came her way, making the guy punch his ally. She then did a side kick on the same guy's stomach, "Man, this sucks! I mean these guys are weak!" Mai whined.

"Take this!" Gokudera said as he quickly put mini bombs in the opponents' clothes. "Pick-pocket bomb!" Gokudera said as they blew up and fell over.

"Everyone's so strong!" Haru said staring at them in amazement. Hana, Reborn, Lambo, and Haru were watching the fight from the sidelines.

"Gwahaha Lambo-san is a lot stronger!" Lambo gloated obnoxiously.

The older Ooyama tried doing back kicks to Ryohei, which the boxer ducked down for. "Extreme corkscrew punch!" Ryohei yelled as he punched the older brother unconscious.

The younger Ooyama took this chance of distraction to grab Kyoko's hand and run. "Ah Kyoko-chan!" Tsuna yelled as she ran after the two, "Tsuna-chan!" Kyoko looked back at Tsuna.

The younger Ooyama pulled Kyoko back behind him, "I won't let you get in the way!" he yelled as he was about to throw a punch at her.

"Wah Tsuna, dodge it!" Mai yelled as everyone else stared in anticipation or panic.

"Counter it, Tsuna" Reborn commanded Tsuna, who in reply moved her arms without thinking.

The younger Ooyama threw the punch which grazed her ear, while Tsuna's hit him straight in the face causing to fall over in pain.

"She did it! As expected of Hime" Gokudera struggled to say but was proud of his boss.

"Tsuna-san, you're amazing! A super dangerous punch filled with love for Haru!" Haru yelled as she threw her own childish punch. "Don't make it so meaningful!" Tsuna yelled back at Haru, Tsuna was somewhat red.

'But, I-I did that?' Tsuna thought as she looked back at the in pain Ooyama.

"Yup, without the help of the dying will bullets" Reborn said reading her thoughts.

**-#Time Passed#-**

After a little while they group together in the back with Gokudera looking away from everyone.

"The unity of the family became stronger" Reborn said back in his usual attire. "Family? What's that family thing?" Ryohei asked curiously.

"A passionate guy like him is needed too" Reborn said, Tsuna just sighed since Reborn is starting the Mafia talk.

"Tsuna-chan I want to thank you for earlier" Kyoko thanked Tsuna, "Yeah thanks for protecting my little sister" Ryohei patted Tsuna's head. Tsuna purred at the contact, most of the guys, excluding the hidden face Reborn, and Mai stared at Tsuna in shock.

Tsuna noticed this and blushed, "how cute Tsuna is like a cat, she likes being petted" Kyoko giggled.

Hana, Bianchi, and Haru giggled as well, while the guys' and Mai thought 'how cute!' and laughed as well. Tsuna joined in the laughter as Reborn just smiled at the happy scene before him.

While the Karate club captain and his members were struggling to walk. "We'll never give up! Someday we'll get ourselves a hot girl!" Ooyama kept telling himself and his men as they wept sadly.

"What are you doing there?" a certain skylark questioned, "Hiba…ri…-san" Ooyama and his men began to get scared.

"If you're crowding, I'll bite you to death" he said coolly, making the karate club run like little girls (wimps).

"Such an interesting Herbivore…" Hibari smirked, he had seen the whole fight and how cute she acted.

Tsuna really needs to stop acting cute unconsciously, it will be her downfall.

* * *

><p><strong>I completed this and now I'm happy. Anyway please review and tell me that if in any way was Ryohei OOC, because I'm insecure and stuff. And is it Onii-Chan, because that's how I heard Kyoko say. Poll. Still. On. Just saying again my internet isn't working well. So please check out my profile.<strong>

**Until next time**

**Ciao!**


	8. Sempai Student, Thinks of his Family!

**Ciaossu! I return once more. Lately I've been feeling more confident in my low self-esteem. And it's not just because I passed almost all my classes…okay I have. That's beside the point you see I really want to continue this because you guys inspire me to continue. That is all, now**

**Please read on!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn (but the OC & OOCness is definitely mines)**

* * *

><p><strong>**Flashback**<strong>

_Even though it was a bright day, it was so gloomy inside. A young boy with short blond hair knelt by a bed. He was holding the hand of the old man in the bed, the man looked ill._

"_Dino, I'm relying on you for the Cavallone…" the old man said weakly._

"_Please don't say that" the boy began, "I told you, I won't take the family" he said._

"_Dino…" the old man said, but the young boy didn't hear of it and ran out the room._

_He passed by one man in a suit that was heading towards the room, "Young Boss!" he yelled after him._

_But the boy continued to run, when he reached the stairs he slipped and fell all the way down. The man face palmed; he then walked in where his boss was._

"_Boss…" he began, "it's fine, someday; Dino will become a great boss" the old man said tiredly._

"_But…" the man didn't really agree, "I called __**him**__" the old man said making the other guy gasp._

_Now outside, the boy laid on his back watching the sky above._

"_I've already told the old man I don't want to do it…" the boy talked to know one in particular._

_Then a shadow covered his face, he looked up to see a baby and a girl who was younger than him. The baby wore a suit and Fedora hat; he also had a lizard on his hat. The girl had long black hair and wore a black dress with ruffles and that reached to her knees; the dress also had long sleeves._

"_I'm the home tutor Hitman, Reborn" the baby said looking down at him, Dino sat up._

"_He looks really weak, do you think it's possible?" the girl said insulting Dino._

"_Yes, I'll make you into a great boss" Reborn said smiling at the soon to be Cavallone tenth boss._

****End of Flashback****

* * *

><p><strong>8. Sempai Student, thinks of his Family!<strong>

Tsuna and Mai were walking home from school together, Tsuna was in deep thought.

"Hey Tsuna, What's wrong?" Mai asked noticing her friend's quietness.

"Huh oh I was just thinking…" she began, "about?" Mai kept asking.

"Well I bet Reborn is waiting for me at home" she said, "and I don't really want to deal with his craziness" she said paling a bit.

"I see…" Mai understood, "I don't know what to do?" Tsuna said ruffling her own hair.

"Maybe I should run away!" she said looking at Mai with a serious but childish face.

"Nope won't work, he can track you" Mai stated naturally.

"Then I could change my name and move somewhere else! You know, in a disguise!" Tsuna said putting her hair under her nose to display a mustache.

"He has more information on everything, so he'll know what name you'll change to and what you'll look like" Mai said ruining Tsuna's happy moment.

"Might as well just die…" Tsuna as she had floods of (anime) tears come down her sad face.

"You can't do that either since a lot of people won't let you" Mai said.

"You mean Mom, Haru, and you?" Tsuna asked tilting her head.

'I can think of a whole lot more people who would be sad…' Mai thought as she thought of Tsuna's 'guy' friends, other of Tsuna's friends and others that she wouldn't like to name.

Tsuna then stopped walking making Mai stop too. Tsuna paled as she saw all the scary guys in suits stand in front of her house.

"Eh, I didn't know we had visitors?" Mai said calmly.

Tsuna was almost going to fall over in shock from their intense glares but they then moved out the way. "Welcome home, Lady Sawada, and Lady Inoue" they said as they bowed at the two.

Tsuna began walking as she hugged her bag tightly to her chest, Mai on the other hand walked calmly with her hands behind her head. As soon as she was close to the door she ran in, Mai followed. They closed the door shut, Tsuna sighed in relief.

"Welcome home, Tsu-chan, Mai-chan" Nana said happily, the two looked over at the blushing Nana.

"We have a guest" she said, "a guest?" Mai tilted her head.

Mai sniffed the air like a dog, she felt somewhat happy of the smell (weird). Tsuna was confused so she went upstairs to her room with Mai in tow.

As they walked up they didn't hear what Nana said, "I never knew Reborn-kun had such a handsome friend" she said.

"Reborn, what did you do now?" she yelled as she opened the door, she gasped.

Two older men in suits had an intense stare on Tsuna.

'They're in the house too!' Tsuna yelled in her mind.

Mai stared at the one of the guys with glasses and a mustache, 'Odd, he looks so familiar' Mai thought scratching her head.

"We've been waiting, Tsuna" Reborn said looking back at her, "What is this?" Tsuna asked.

"Yo, head of the Vongola" a young masculine and friendly voice said, it came from the back of Tsuna's room. Tsuna stared at a black chair facing the opposite direction of her, Mai's face enlightened as she heard the voice.

"I've come all the way from Italy to visit" the voice said, the chair then turned around.

"I'm the tenth-generation boss of the Cavallone family, my name's Dino" he said.

The young man looked about in his twenties, and was very handsome. He had short blonde hair and wore a green jacket with black fur on the rim of his hoodie, a black shirt and cargo pants. He had tattoos on his arm and Tsuna could see a little piece of a tattoo on his chest from his collar shirt.

"Cavallone…as in mafia?" Tsuna yelled in panic, "Baka-Dino!" Mai yelled in excitement.

Dino then glared at Tsuna, making her flinch in fear. "Hahaha, this is no good" Dino laughed at the blushing Tsuna.

Dino stood up with hands in his pockets and walked over to the terrified but embarrassed Tsuna.

"You have no aura, you don't look daring, you have no drive, and there's no anticipation about you" Dino said flatly about Tsuna.

Tsuna's face is even redder then before, Mai nodded her head in agony.

"Your legs are short too, you have no money, and no power" Reborn said smiling at his student as usual.

"She looks unlucky too, she has zero talent as a boss" Dino said turning to Reborn, "yup" Reborn nodded as the two men in suits laughed as well. Mai twitched, Tsuna was pure red.

'A stranger came into my house and is making fun of me…' Tsuna thought depressed as a little saddened tear appeared in her eye. Dino turned to her and blushed; Tsuna had an adorable crying face on.

"Dino I don't think you're allowed to critique Tsuna when you sucked yourself" Mai said crossing her arms, making Dino snap out of it. Dino flinched in return; 'Does she know him?' Tsuna thought as she stared at Mai in confusion.

"After all you were named a lot of things, like Baka-Dino, Bukiyona-Dino*, the failing boss-"

"You gave me those names Mai" Dino said, in remembrance of all those times she picked on him when he was weak.

"…Either way your clumsy" Mai said looking away from him, 'Clumsy…why would she call him clumsy?' Tsuna thought.

"Reborn! Who are these guys?" Tsuna asked her tutor, "Dino is your senior pupil" Reborn explained.

"A…senior pupil?" Tsuna tilted her head cutely, Dino and Mai thought the same thing 'Cute!' which has been used frequently on Tsuna.

Tsuna raised an eyebrow at why the two looked away from her, while the two men laughed.

**-#Time Passed#-**

Tsuna sat on the mat in front of the table, but was across from Dino who was sitting in the black chair.

"I said a lot of harsh things, but don't take it badly, Vongola 10th" Dino tried apologizing.

"Before I met Reborn and Mai, I had no talent for being a boss" Dino said.

"You got that right" Mai said crossing her legs and arms as she sat on Tsuna's bed.

"Before meeting Reborn and Mai, Does that mean…?" Tsuna asked, "Before I came here, I was training Dino to become a mafia boss" Reborn explained.

"Mai also helped me" Reborn said pointing at Mai, "Seriously?" Tsuna yelled in surprise. "It was hard, but we somehow got him to be better than his loser self" Mai said with crossed arms.

"Reborn's lessons were no easy tasks; there were many times I thought I'd die" Dino said in remembrance of the old days.

"_I don't get it!" Young Dino would yell, Reborn and Mai were in construction suits beside him. Reborn pushed down the explosives trigger and boom; Dino's screams could be heard from a mile away._

_**Another time; **__a bear attacked him, Dino was scared as usual so he kept swinging his whip in front of him. The bear just sweat dropped at this, Reborn and Mai were wearing camouflage and was watching from afar._

'I'm going to have to fight a bear?' Tsuna panicked in her head.

"It was even worse when I have to help Mai on her errands" Dino laughed a bit.

"Huh…Errands? What errands?" Tsuna asked, "oh so she hasn't taken you yet?" Dino guessed.

"Well since she hasn't I better not talk about it" he said with a pale face, probably because Mai's glaring at him. But Tsuna doesn't notice, she just confused of everything else.

"But thanks to them I'm a boss in charge of 5,000 families" Dino said smiling at her.

"The truth is I wanted to learn a lot more, but apparently they had to go to you, so I saw them off" Dino said.

'You can have 'em back!' Tsuna thought, 'but I wonder, was it a short time that Reborn trained him?' Tsuna thought about it.

'I mean, Reborn is a baby but from Dino's stories it felt like it was a long time ago…' Tsuna thought, Reborn hid his face with his Fedora hat.

'Guess my student is smarter than most people think…' Reborn thought as he smirked.

"Dino we are going to train Tsuna to be the best Boss ever!" Mai yelled triumphantly. "O-Oi Mai!" Tsuna tried calming her friend down, she looked back at Dino.

"But…I have no interest in becoming a mafia boss whatsoever" Tsuna explained.

Dino glared at her again, she flinched and 'Hiee' again. "Hahaha just like Reborn says you're exactly like I used to be" Dino said.

"I had no interest in taking the seat of the boss, there are no good guys in the mafia, after all" he explained. "Reborn is definitely great, you'll probably become a great boss" Dino complimented.

"But if you say you'll never do it…" Dino reached into his jacket, Tsuna began to get nervous. Dino pulled out something and pointed it at Tsuna, "Hiee!" Tsuna yelled as she fell backwards.

"I'll bite!" Dino grinned, he held out a small snapping turtle. 'A-a turtle' Tsuna noticed, "That's rude, boss" the guy in the glasses scolded Dino as he laughed.

"His name is Enzio. When I asked Reborn for Leon, he gave me this guy instead" Dino explained.

"Leon is my partner after all" Reborn said, "yeah you can't part the matching duo; they're 'Haha you got hurt' smiles are exactly the same" Mai laughed a bit.

Dino laughed and put Enzio on the table, Tsuna stared at it for a minute. She poked its head lightly and it went into its shell then came back out.

'It's so silly and cute!' Tsuna blushed but smiled at the turtle, which in return licked her fingers a bit.

"Ah seems Enzio likes you" Dino noticed his turtles affection, Tsuna looked up and nodded.

"It's like Leon, they love cute girls!" Mai said cheerfully, Tsuna blushed then stared at Leon a bit. "I wouldn't know, Reborn doesn't let me play with Leon" as Tsuna said this, the door burst open.

"The broccoli monster is scary" yelled I-pin as she was chased by Lambo, who had grenades in hand.

"At a time like this?" Tsuna yelled as Mai glared at Lambo.

Lambo was running but tripped making him drop the grenades, but not before accidently pulling the pins. The grenades flew above everyone and went out the window.

"Stupid!" Mai yelled at Lambo, Tsuna gasped.

"This is bad. Dino's subordinates are waiting outside" Reborn said but was still smiling as usual.

Dino got up and jumped out the window, he pulled out his whip. "You guys! Get down!" he yelled at his subordinates, he caught the grenades with the whips and threw them high in the sky. When he finally landed on the ground the grenades exploded high in the sky.

"The boss did it again" one guy said, "He puts us on edge at least once a day" another said.

"Come on, that's not true" Dino said as he stood up, he had a little worn out but smiling look on him.

"He's so cool!" Tsuna said in amazement, 'there goes Tsuna's worship mode' Mai thought.

"Do you understand? A boss is someone who puts his life on the line for his subordinates" Reborn tried changing the almost disaster into a learning lesson. "Don't just try to connect everything together!" Tsuna yelled at Reborn.

"Dino, you're staying here tonight" Reborn said ignoring Tsuna, "I've already gotten permission from Maman" Reborn said.

"I don't mind, but what about these guys?" Dino yelled up, "your subordinates can return" Reborn replied.

"I'll feel at ease if you're with Reborn-san" one guy said, "I'll feel a lot better" another added on.

"Geez, you guys" Dino sighed at them joking around, "Okay then, might as well start lecturing the Vongola 10th" Dino yelled up.

**^^Time: Night^^**

"Everyone, eat up" Nana said to everyone at the dining table, "thank you" Dino said to her. Tsuna was now wearing a blue long sleeve shirt and wore grey shorts that ended at her knees.

"It's so good" Dino said, Tsuna on the other hand ate slowly. 'Our dining table has so many people all of a sudden, except…' Tsuna thought.

"Ne Reborn, where's Mai and Bianchi?" Tsuna said, Reborn turned to her.

"Mai's upstairs eating and checking off the weapon list" Reborn explained, "and Bianchi's looking for some extra recipes and ingredients" he concluded as he continued to eat.

'I don't really want to know what those lunatics are doing!' Tsuna had a pale face.

"Is there anything you want to ask me, cute younger pupil?" Dino asked, when Tsuna turned to him she blushed at his charming smile. 'C-cute younger pupil?' Tsuna thought as she was blushing a bit.

"I'll give you advice as senior pupil" Dino said not noticing her red face, 'I'm happy that Dino-san likes me, but I don't want to be part of the mafia' Tsuna thought nervously.

"Oh, yeah. Does Tsuna have a family yet?" Dino asked, Reborn nodded.

"Right now there's only Gokudera and Yamamoto. Mai somewhat counts as her family member" Reborn said. "The prospective ones are Hibari and Sasagawa Ryohei" Reborn explained.

"Those are just friends and upperclassmen! Geez!" Tsuna yelled at Reborn.

"But why did you two come here anyway?" Tsuna asked Reborn, "It seems like it was working better with Dino-san then with me" Tsuna admitted.

"The Vongola family is the center of our family alliances" Dino explained for them, "they are prioritized over all other families" he concluded, "besides, Mai only focuses on them" he added.

"Eh, the Vongola family is that great?" Tsuna gasped. 'It's getting worse' Tsuna paled, "Oh my, Dino-kun, you've spilled so much" Nana said getting everyone's attention. It was true; Dino spilled his food all over the table at the spot where he sat.

'Whoa, he's making a bigger mass than Lambo!' Tsuna thought, "Told you he was clumsy" Mai said walking into the room.

Mai wore a dark grey dress that reached to her mid-thigh. She held her empty plates and put them into the sink.

"If Dino's subordinates aren't near him, he's useless" Reborn said.

"It's the reason why I gave him all those names" Mai said resting her back on the wall and crossing her arms. "He's the type of person that can't use his power unless it's for the family" Mai explained.

"Without his subordinates his reflexes decrease greatly, too" Reborn added in.

"What is that? Is that like the ultimate boss predisposition?" Tsuna wondered.

"Again with that, don't believe those two, Tsuna" Dino smiled at her. She nodded and gave in to his charming smile, Mai glared at Dino from the background.

"See, besides I usually eat with a fork and knife, I'm still learning how to use chopsticks" he laughed.

"Lambo-san ate it all!" Lambo said proudly, "you still made a mess stupid cow" Mai said.

"Lambo-kun, do you want to take a bath too?" Nana asked not hearing what Mai said.

"Lambo-san will take one!" Lambo yelled as he ran off his chair, "Ah the tub isn't filled yet" Nana tried warning Lambo.

He ignored her and ran into the bathroom; he then jumped into the tub. Soon after he screamed loudly, everyone began to panic (except for Mai and Reborn).

"Lambo!" Tsuna yelled worriedly, "What is it?" Dino got up but as he was about to run he tripped over his own foot. He landed flat on the ground, "D-Dino-san, are you all right?" Tsuna asked worriedly.

"Ow ow…I tripped over my foot" Dino said.

"Told you"

"Same as usual"

Mai and Reborn shook their heads at Dino, "seriously?" Tsuna yelled.

"What about Lambo?" Tsuna remembered the screaming cow; they all then ran into the bathroom.

"Lambo! What is it?" Tsuna asked as she opened the door, Lambo was sitting in the tub with tears in his eyes.

"Lambo, don't get in the bath your clothes on" Tsuna scolded the boy, Dino just stood behind her.

She then noticed him rising up; Lambo was sitting on top of a giant turtle. It was the size of the tub, the two at the door gasped.

"Hiee! A turtle!" Tsuna yelled, 'Why does this always happen to me!' Tsuna yelled in her head.

**~ Katekyo Hitman Reborn! ~**

* * *

><p><strong>-~Intermission~-<strong>

_**Katekyo Hitman character Info:**_

_**Name: Gokudera Hayato**_

_**Gender: Male**_

_**Age: 14**_

_**Birthday: September 9**_

_**Zodiac: Virgo**_

_**Height: 168 cm.**_

_**Blood Type: B**_

_**Favorites: Tsuna,**_

_**Out of the ordinary creatures and events,**_

_**Pianos,**_

_**Dynamites**_

_**Being the right-hand man of the Vongola Tenth Princess**_

_**Hates: Every single person (mostly Yamamoto),**_

_**Most people in general,**_

_**And anyone who disrespects Tsuna**_

**-~End of Intermission~-**

* * *

><p><strong>~ Katekyo Hitman Reborn! ~<strong>

The turtle snarled and roared, Tsuna backed away a bit. Reborn and I-pin walked in front of the two, while Mai stood behind them. Lambo fell off the turtle as it shakes its head, he then ran out the room crying.

"Wimp" Mai called Lambo, but looked back at the problem at hand.

"Ugh, when did Enzio get away?" Dino said nervously, "That's Enzio?" Tsuna asked.

"Enzio is a special sponge-type turtle that grows when he takes in water" Reborn explained calmly.

"It can grow even bigger; he can even eat the whole house!" Mai yelled. It already began to eat the tub, Tsuna squeaked in fear.

"Leave to I-pin" I-pin said as she threw her Gyoza fist at Enzio. But it had no effect leaving Tsuna and I-pin confused.

"Turtles can hold their breath for a long time, after all" Reborn explained.

"Stay back; if I can't take care of my own pet, it's a disgrace onto the Cavallone family!" Dino said proudly.

"You're already a disgrace to your family" Mai said rudely.

"Calm down, Enzio!" Dino yelled as he pulled out his whip and swung it backwards.

Tsuna got whacked on the head, "Owowowow!" Tsuna yelled in pain as she went on her knees.

"Ah Tsuna!" Mai yelled, "Sorry, I missed" Dino apologized.

"Now you understand that Dino is practically useless without his subordinates" Reborn was amused of Tsuna's pain. 'I can't believe that Dino-san would be like that…' Tsuna thought as she rubbed her head.

Enzio began walking out the broken tub, it roared at them.

"It can't be helped, it's Leon's turn now" Reborn said as Leon jumped on Mai's face. Leon transformed into the face of one of Dino's subordinates, Tsuna just watched to see what Reborn was planning.

"Romario, I thought you left" Dino said looking at Mai, "Idiot! Get down and leave this to me" Dino yelled as he pulled out his whip once more.

He swung his whip skillfully and wrapped it around Enzio's legs. He pulled it and Enzio fell over, right on his back. Leon then jumped off Mai's face and onto Reborn's hat, Tsuna looked at Dino in amazement.

"Dino-san really is cool" Tsuna said smiling at him brightly, Dino turned around and chuckled as he scratched his blushing cheek with his finger.

They then took Enzio up to Tsuna's room and dried him with a blow dryer.

Tsuna was very glad her house wasn't destroyed that day.

**^^Time: Morning^^**

"I'm leaving!" Tsuna said walking out the house with Mai behind her once again.

She walked pass the gate and saw all of Dino's subordinates outside.

"Buon giorno*, Vongola 10th" the one named Romario greeted.

"Hello, if it's about Dino-san…" as she was saying this Dino was walking out the house.

"Why are you guys here?" Dino asked them.

"I didn't ask for a pick-up" Dino said resting his arm on the gate with Reborn standing right beside.

"No one's here to pick you up, boss" Romario said, "We just happened to end up here after we wandered around" he made up.

"From the hotel in front of the station, eh?" Dino laughed. Tsuna looked between Dino and his subordinates, and smiled.

"Was sup, Tsuna?" Mai asked, "Dino-san is really liked by his subordinates" she whispered to Mai cheerfully.

"Good morning, Hime!" a certain bomber yelled, Tsuna and Mai looked over at the source of the greeting.

"Gokudera-kun" Tsuna said, "I woke up early, and as I wandered around, I just happened to end up here" Gokudera made up.

'He's saying the same thing' Tsuna noticed, "Tsuna-san" a certain 'Hahii' girl yelled.

"When I was wondering around I ended up here too!" Haru said as well. Tsuna sweat dropped as Gokudera glared at Haru.

"I'm so lucky to see you in the morning!" Haru said happily. 'She's just as hyper in the morning' Tsuna's eye twitched a bit.

"Listen thing is, that girl likes Tsuna but Tsuna hasn't accepted her love" Mai whispered to Dino, while he just nodded.

"'Morning! What are you guys doing?" Yamamoto said cheerfully as he walked towards the group.

'Yamamoto, too?' Tsuna was confused a bit, "see Tsuna, your subordinates like you too!" Mai said cheerfully making Tsuna blush.

"Hey, Hurricane bomb" Dino greeted Gokudera, "This is the first time we meet" Dino said.

"You're…Bucking Horse Dino!" Gokudera realized when he saw the tattoo on his arm.

Gokudera glared at him, "look, we're going to be late for school, so let's go" Tsuna said grabbing Gokudera's arm and pulling him away. He was red from the contact but continued to glare at Dino.

"Okay…" Yamamoto agreed but was confused.

"Anyway, we're leaving" Tsuna yelled back at Reborn and Dino.

"Haru will come part of the way with you!" Haru yelled as she ran after them, Mai decided to follow them but at a slower pace.

"So that's Tsuna's family, they're still kids" Dino said as he examined them. "It seems that you're interested" Reborn guessed, "I guess" Dino answered.

"You think they're worth it?" Reborn asked, "I don't know, the most important part of a family is trust" Dino said.

"If I don't see that, I won't allow them to be the ones to protect my little sis" Dino said as if he was the protective older brother.

"Then do you want to test them?" Reborn said as a scheme was coming on.

***(Meanwhile…)***

Yamamoto and Haru looked back at Tsuna, Mai and Gokudera who were talking in private.

"Dino-san?" Tsuna questioned, "Yeah it's well known that he was able to fix the financial problem left to the family by his predecessor" Gokudera explained. "Now the Cavallone family is the third strongest in our alliance" he concluded.

"Ah Dino-san is good at management too! He's so cool!" Tsuna said as an imagination of the amazing Dino popped in her head.

Gokudera got jealous but didn't want to say anything to offend Tsuna. Mai sighed at his stupidity and spoke up for him.

"But Tsuna isn't Hayato amazing too?" Mai acted out her happy voice.

"Hmm?" Tsuna turned to her in question, Gokudera was curious too.

"Ugh, he got all that information isn't he so smart?" Mai tried complementing Gokudera.

"Oh yeah your right" Tsuna smiled, "you really are smart and strong, that's so cool!" Tsuna said honestly and smiled brightly at Gokudera. Gokudera blushed but Tsuna thought he was embarrassed from the compliment.

"But you know Baka-Dino has his moments" Mai thought about it for a moment.

"Well, I don't like him" Gokudera said going back to normal, "why?" Tsuna asked.

"All older guys are my enemies" Gokudera stated flatly. "That's a huge range!" Tsuna said, Mai just sighed.

"Hey, Tsuna" Yamamoto called back, the three walked over to the two standing there waiting for them.

"Did you do your homework?" Yamamoto asked, "I forgot" Tsuna panicked.

"Hahaha me too. We can get scolded together" Yamamoto said cheerfully, happy that he and she could do something together.

Then a car could be heard, it was coming towards their direction. An Italian red sports car came rushing by, the front door on the right opened. As it opened a rope flew out pulling Tsuna into the car.

"Tsuna!" Mai yelled as she chased the car like right behind it at full speed 'Hahii! She's so fast!' Haru thought.

"Hime!"

"Tsuna!"

Her two friends yelled as they were going to chase the car, "Hold it" a certain home tutor stopped them.

"That's the car of the yakuza, Momokyokai, that are based in this district" Reborn explained.

"Reborn-san…" Gokudera said surprised, "oh right, the police! Where's my cell phone?" Haru began to panic as she looked through her bag.

"You're no match for them. Leave it to Dino and his subordinates" Reborn told them, mostly to Yamamoto and Gokudera.

"We can't let him take care of it" Gokudera said, "That's right, we'll leave the rest to you" Yamamoto agreed.

The two then ran towards the direction of where the car went off. But they didn't notice the car coming from the street behind them.

"I like them, they only thought of rescuing Tsuna" Dino said getting out the car, "I wouldn't say they were calm, though" he said then helped Tsuna out.

"Tsuna-san! You're all right, I'm relieved" Haru said as her legs gave out and she sat on the ground. "Tsuna, are you okay?" Mai yelled as she ran from behind the car and hugged Tsuna tightly.

"I'm fine, now what were you thinking Dino-san?" Tsuna yelled as she pushed Mai away and yelled at him.

"He probably wasn't thinking but good thing is that I can end his misery right now" Mai said as she glared at Dino while cracking her knuckles.

"Sorry, sorry. I was just testing your family" Dino said as he paled at Mai's glare. "Testing…?" Tsuna asked in confusion, not noticing Mai's menacing aura.

"There's no such thing as the Momokyokai, I just wanted to see if they'd try to help you" Dino explained.

"Boss, I'll be leaving" Romario told his boss, "okay thanks" Dino told him as he got in the car and drove away.

"Tsuna, you must be happy" Dino said, getting Tsuna's attention. Tsuna tilted her head in confusion, Dino sighed at her cute cluelessness.

"It's rare to see a family that thinks of their Boss so much" Dino explained, Tsuna blushed at the thought.

"No they're not my 'family'*, they're just friends" Tsuna tried fixing the misunderstanding.

'But they are like my family*, and I'm glad they care about me so much!' Tsuna thought as she smiled brightly and had a blush on her face. Dino, Mai, and Haru smile at her happy aura, it was very calming.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you" Reborn began, cutting the mood.

Everyone turned to him curiously, "The Momokyokai is a real yakuza that's based in this town" Reborn explained.

"What the hell?" Mai yelled, "So that means that those two went after them?" Tsuna yelled in panic.

"What were you thinking, Reborn? This isn't an opponent that those two kids can take on!" Dino yelled at Reborn, 'he hasn't changed at all!' Dino thought.

"He's just like his first student, he wasn't thinking either!" Mai yelled.

Reborn transformed Leon into a boomerang and threw it at Mai. She got hit in the head then the boomerang flew back to Reborn, who caught it. Mai had a tear in her eye, and she rubbed the huge bump on her head.

"Geez, why do you always go to the extreme?" Dino said mostly because of the two he fooled, but also because he's still so violent. "That's right! What if something happens to the two of them?" Tsuna agreed then Dino and her gasped. Reborn fell asleep again, even Leon fell asleep.

"He fell asleep! Ah Gokudera-kun! Yamamoto!" Tsuna yelled as she ran towards the direction her friends ran.

Dino and Mai also ran after her, Haru just sat there confused.

**~~scene change~~**

Tsuna finally found Momokyokai's hideout thanks to Mai, but it was easier to find since they have a sign outside that says '_Momokyokai_'.

'Idiots…' Mai thought as she and Tsuna hid behind a wall. Tsuna looked around the corner, "It's so scary" Tsuna said in a soft scared voice.

"Don't worry Tsuna, I'll protect you!" Mai said as she glomped Tsuna, who in return just sweat dropped and pushed her away.

Tsuna looked down and saw Yamamoto's bag on the floor.

"That's Yamamoto's bag! They're really here" Tsuna exclaimed.

Dino ran up the stairs and stood by the two, "it's here?" Dino asked. Tsuna nodded, "let's go!" Dino said as he ran in.

Mai ran after, 'Guys, please be ok!' Tsuna thought as she followed the two while still holding her school bag.

Dino slammed the door wide open, the two girls stood behind. All three of them gasped, they did not expect this. The two goofballs were surrounded by beaten up criminals.

"Can't you tell us?" Yamamoto asked an unconscious man, he crouched in front of the knocked out man and shakes him.

"Spit it out, Damn it! Where's Hime?" Gokudera yelled at another beaten up man, the bomber was holding him up by his shirt.

"They've beaten them?" Tsuna said in surprise, "you know we really shouldn't under estimate a 'hurricane bomb' and a 'star player'" Mai said with a blank face.

The two looked up and brightened up. "Hime! You're all right!" Gokudera yelled in happiness as he threw the guy he had towards a cabinet and then the guy fell over in pain.

"You seem well" Yamamoto said letting go of the guy and got up.

"Uh yeah, but I'm glad you two are okay" Tsuna smiling at them, she was really relieved.

The two blushed, 'I really want to hug her!' they thought. Mai smirked and hugged Tsuna, catching the said person off guard. The other two stared at Mai in envy, but Tsuna and Dino didn't notice.

"These guys are really something" Dino complimented them, "yeah" Tsuna agreed as she pushed Mai off.

The door then opened in the other side of the room, a group of very angry and scary looking guys stood there glaring at Tsuna and her friends.

"What the hell are you brats doing?" the guy that the words 'boss' on his jacket said, that must be the leader.

"I repeat this only louder, Idiots" Mai said, Tsuna just paled in return.

"They look strong!" Tsuna said in panic, but Gokudera and Yamamoto stood in front of Tsuna unfazed. "They just keep coming" Gokudera hissed in annoyance, but Dino stopped the two from attacking.

"Wait, they're at a different level from the other ones" Dino said, "These guys are still too tough for you" Dino continued.

"Hey let these two hot heads go at 'em, we ain't losing anyone important" Mai gestured to Yamamoto and Gokudera; Tsuna slapped Mai on the head with her bag.

"It's my fault this happened" Dino said walking in front of the group, Dino then pulled out a gold card. "I'll pay for all the medical and furnishing expenses" he began, "so let's leave it at this" Dino tried compromising.

"Don't be a dumbass, we'll take the money, but we won't let you leave" the leader said smugly.

The guy next to the leader noticed Mai and Tsuna side by side; he then began to whisper with his allies.

"Hey boss, look at the two cute girls at the back" the next to him whispered.

"Yeah they're really cute, the black haired one is really pretty" another behind them said.

"But that brown haired girl is adorable" another said, "You know what we must do" the boss said.

"Alright, we'll let you leave" the boss said, Tsuna wanted to be happy but she had a bad feeling of what he was going to say next.

"But in return you leave the money and…" he looked over at Tsuna and Mai, who flinched and felt shivers go down their spines.

"You leave the women too" he smirked, Tsuna paled and Mai turned furious red.

"What the hell? How dare you! Hime is too good for you!"

"Hahaha you shouldn't have gone there"

"Oh he's getting a beating of a lifetime!"

"So there's no deal, I guess I'll just have to fight back"

Tsuna saw all four of her friends stand protectively in front of her.

"Get ready!" Dino pulled out his whip and began to launch his attack. But it failed since it hit Gokudera's face, Yamamoto's cheek, and ended hitting himself in the face.

"What the hell are you doing?" Gokudera yelled at Dino, all three of them were on the ground in pain. "Owww" Yamamoto said as Tsuna and Mai winced at the pain.

"Oh right, Dino-san is useless without his subordinates" Tsuna remembered.

"Grrr, don't send a man to do a women's job" Mai said as she cracked her knuckles and began walking towards the dangerous group.

"Ah wait Mai don't-"

"Don't worry Tsuna I'll be fine"

Mai tried reassuring her friend. Dino pulled his whip really hard, trying to fight without seeing. But Mai stepped in a circle shape made by the whip, causing the chain reaction of her falling backwards from the pull.

"No that's not what I-"

"Gaaah!"

Mai yelled as she fell, she hit her head on one of the furniture and was out like a light.

"Hahaha what the hell was that? Don't take us lightly" the leader laughed at the four who can't fight.

"Now girly, since your knights can't protect you, that means you're our princess now" the leader said as he smirked at Tsuna's shaking body. He walked over to her causing her to back up until her back touched the wall; she held her bag tightly to her chest.

"No way! Help!" Tsuna yelled helplessly, Reborn who was on another building pointed his gun at Tsuna.

"The one who's going to help everyone is the Vongola 10th, you" Reborn said, "fight by yourself" Reborn said as he shot his sniper at Tsuna. The light from the bullet hit Tsuna's forehead, she fell over.

"Here's more" Reborn said as he shot green bullets to her arms.

Her whole body began to glow, the fire lit passionately on her forehead once again. In one swift movement she took her black coat (shorts) out her bag and put it on quickly (once again boys see nothing).

"REBORN!" she yelled, "I'll beat them with my dying will!" Tsuna yelled louder.

Then suddenly her fist got larger, "I shot the 'clench fist' bullet" Reborn explained to no one in particular.

"What's with those hands?" the leader and his subordinates said bewildered.

Tsuna punched the leader in the face, making blood shoot out his nose. She punched subordinate after subordinate, making an easy knock out.

"Tsuna's doing pretty good" Dino complimented his 'little sis' while still twitching in pain. Then all three subordinates came at her at once, but they should know she isn't alone.

"Hime!" Gokudera yelled as he kicked one of the guys in the face.

"Tsuna!" Yamamoto yelled as he elbowed a guy in the back of his head.

"Hey, Tsuna!" Mai yelled as she upper cut the last guy, those poor unfortunate souls.

"Are you all right, Hime?" Gokudera asked in a fighting stance, standing on the right of her.

"We'll watch your back" Yamamoto said also in a fighting stance, standing on her left.

"Don't worry, we won't get hurt 'k" Mai said crossing her arms, her back facing Tsuna's back.

"Got it!" Tsuna said as all four of them got ready to fight again.

"Those guys…" Dino said still on the ground, "we can't lose either, Boss" Romario said snapping Dino out of his trance.

"You guys" Dino said surprised, "What are you doing there all by yourself?" Romario asked. "Shut up, okay let's go crazy!" Dino yelled as he fought as well.

And you can guess how it ended, but I'll tell you anyway. The Momokyokai yakuza were sent to the hospital, again poor unfortunate souls.

**^^Time: Afternoon^^**

Now at home, Tsuna tries relaxing a bit in her room.

"Hahaha I understand now" Dino laughed as he sat in Tsuna's desk chair backwards.

"I can leave Tsuna to you guys" Dino smiled at them, all three of them sat around Tsuna.

"Wait, don't say things like that" Tsuna said nervously, 'it's like he's giving my hand away to marriage' Tsuna blushed a bit. Reborn and Mai smirked at this, but decided to leave the matter alone.

"I don't need you to tell me that. I'll always protect, and be the right hand man of Hime" Gokudera said proudly.

"Well, it's good that you weren't hurt" Yamamoto smiled at Tsuna.

"Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto" Tsuna said, she was really happy on the inside.

It's as if she could burst out into a happy dance, due to her friends concern of her. But instead she smiled really warmly; everyone in the room could feel her bright and calming smile. Their faces red from the brightness, or some other reason.

"Then, I'll be leaving" Dino said getting up, "Eh already?" Tsuna said surprised.

"I'm busy with my work as Boss too" he explained.

"Aww I see" Tsuna pouted, she was happy that she had someone like an older brother but sad now that he's leaving.

All three guys in the room turned bright red, "S-sorry Tsuna, I'll come visits a lot" Dino tried calming her a bit. Gokudera and Yamamoto twitched at this, Mai knew why and smirked.

"Really?" Tsuna asked timidly, "yup, I would miss my little sis a lot too" he smiled at her.

"And it has seem that yet another love rival has come, one that might beat our beloved bomber, baseball idiot, and the rest of our cast" Mai said in a microphone.

They all stared at her with red faces; Reborn just shook his head at her stupidity.

"Will the Bucking Bronco win the fair maiden's heart or will the baseball idiot charm her with his smiles" she said dramatically.

"Our annoying Prefect may catch her? But maybe that Muscle head can beat the walls to win!" she continued to yell.

"May even the Bomber that has devoted his life to her win, stay tuned" Mai said pointing at you, and then smiled at the blank faces.

"Hahaha, who are you talking to, Mai?" Yamamoto laughed.

"Damn idiot don't narrate things you dumbass!" Gokudera said as he jumped at her, they began yelling and fighting with each other.

One trying to take the microphone, the other whacking him with the microphone.

Yes, this is normal in Tsuna's opinion.

Dino was red so he tried walking out the room. Tsuna noticed and followed after, leaving the two fighting and a Yamamoto laughing.

"Dino-san" Tsuna called out to him, he flinched.

"Um, I still have a question" she said twiddling her fingers. "Yes?" Dino said calming down a bit.

"Why did you become a Boss?" Tsuna asked as Dino smiled at her warmly. He walked towards the stairs with Tsuna in tow.

"It's because I care for my family" Dino answered, "I thought if I could, I should protect them" Dino explained.

"You're the same, right?" Dino said reminding her of when she ran after Yamamoto and Gokudera without a thought of what would happen.

"Tsuna" Dino said, "Ah yes?" Tsuna looked up at him like a little kid.

"I can trust in you" Dino said giving her his charming smiles, "Dino-san" she felt heat rising to her cheeks.

'Eh, why is my face hot, this isn't the first time it happened. It happens a lot around Yamamoto, Gokudera-kun, Hibari-san, Sempai and Mai, but why?' Tsuna thought as she squished her cheeks with her hands.

"Well then, Enzio should say-Aaah!" Dino didn't pay attention and slipped and fell down the stairs.

"Dino-san?" Tsuna tried grabbing for him but forgot he was heavier and got pulled down as well.

Nana walked out the kitchen to see what the yelling and commotion was. She saw Dino on the floor holding Tsuna on top of him, they were beat red.

"My, you're so lively, Tsu-chan" Nana said happily, "I bet you were just excited that you got an older brother" she guessed.

"No…this is…" Tsuna began but decided to give up explaining since it's her mother. Dino was kind of red but decided to smile in this situation.

"Dinner's almost ready, so call everyone down" Nana said, "Dino-kun can stay anytime, I'll bring out a knife and fork too" she smiled at them.

"Okay" Dino smiled at her, "will you stay tonight as well?" Tsuna asked like a little kid hoping the answer is 'yes'. "Because mama's food is very good" he said as an excuse, 'and staying with you a little longer would be nice' he thought happily.

"Hime, are you okay?" Gokudera asked worriedly, he glared at Dino from touching his precious 10th. "Something smells good; can we stay too, Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked, he was jealous of Dino but hid it well.

"And the Bucking Bronco moves ahead again" Mai narrated again, Gokudera glared at her.

"It's almost dinner" Lambo said standing next to I-pin, "dinner won't be for awhile" Reborn said leaving everyone confused.

Then a loud noise came from the bathroom, Enzio busted the door down and chased everyone out of the house.

"Why does this always happen to me?" Tsuna yelled as she ran away from some danger in her house…again.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm done, awesome! The polls have finally finished and my internet is almost fixed. So I'm going to try my best to fix and change the name. Check out my profile to see the winner. After I fix everything, the next time I update I'm having another poll so check it out. Also I had a hint in the story of one of my future chapters. So anticipate it. Thanks for reading and please review!<strong>

**Glossary:**

**Bukiyona-Clumsy**

**Buon giorno-Good morning in Italian (I guess)**

**Note:**

***Tsuna's definition of a family the first time is the mafia, second time a real family**

**Until next time**

**Ciao!**


	9. Short loss is my life,Skull Disease!

**Ciaossu! Like I said in the last chapter the poll is done, but my internet connection is weak so I can't come on so easily. But once everything is fixed I'll change Tsuna's boss name ok, so don't worry. Now like my disclaimer says there OOCness so I'm changing this chapter a bit, but don't worry it's still the same. Now**

**Please read on!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn (but the OC & OOCness is definitely mines)**

* * *

><p><strong>9. Short term loss…is my Life! It's Skull Disease!<strong>

It was normal, cloudless sky day. The students of Namimori were having a Co-ed gym class outside. The boys and some girls were playing soccer together. A soccer ball was thrown into the net; it was kicked by our beloved Bomber.

"Hmm, hehe" Gokudera chuckled at his victory, his teammates were impressed. A lot of fan girls' squealed at how cool Gokudera was and such.

Gokudera tried kicking the ball to the opponents' net again, and the goalie was too afraid to catch the fast ball so he ducked. But was saved when Mai jumped over him and kicked it back, making it fly pass the bomber.

"Ah, arigato Mai" the boy said timidly, "no problem" she thumbed up at the boy making him blush.

"Now it's my turn" Yamamoto said as he was about to kick it into the opposing goal.

"Like I'd let you!" Gokudera yelled as he did a slide to get the ball from Yamamoto.

Yes a normal and calm day, especially for a small brunette to space off. Tsuna was looking up at the sky and smiled up at it. She didn't pay attention to the game at all.

'Ah, it's so peaceful' Tsuna relaxed as she closed her eyes.

"Hime! Pass!" Gokudera yelled as he kicked a ball straight towards Tsuna.

Which she didn't notice, the ball hit her in the face. Making her tumble down in pain, "Hime!" Gokudera yelled as he ran towards her.

"Are you alright, Hime? Do you have any injuries?" Gokudera asked worriedly, Mai and Yamamoto noticed the commotion and ran towards them. She sat up and rubbed her face a bit, Gokudera looked at her worriedly then made an angry face.

"How dare they hit Hime, who was the idiot that kicked the ball?" Gokudera yelled.

"It was you" Yamamoto stated simply, making Gokudera blush from embarrassment.

"Yeah, I-d-i-o-t" Mai smirked at his red face.

Tsuna sighed at the pain, "please be careful, Hime" Gokudera said, looking back at her with a soft expression.

"Yeah Tsuna, you want to go to the infirmary?" Yamamoto suggested, also worried.

"I'm fine, I was just looking the other way" she said. "You guys can go back to playing" she smiled at them to ease their nerves. They nodded with red faces and went back to the game.

She then stood up after a while, but when she did she felt weird. She felt off balance, as if she was going to fall over. She rubbed her forehead with the back of her hand to check if she was sick.

"_That's so embarrassing! You've never kicked a soccer ball in your life!_" a creepy voice said.

"Huh, did someone say something?" Tsuna said, but looked around and saw no one near her.

She opened her hand and saw some fiery black skull on her palm.

"Wha-What the hell is this skull?" she yelled in fear and confusion.

"_That's so embarrassing! You thought the World Cup was a kind of cup noodles_" the skull kept blurting out her secrets.

Tsuna paled and blinked a couple times, "I-It talks!" she yelled.

Mai looked over at the panicking Tsuna; she tilted her head in confusion. Her friend was talking to no one in particular, she wondered if Reborn had something to do with this.

She sniffed the air and smelled a unique scent, "No way…is he here?" Mai gasped as she looked off in the distance.

Someone came to town, and he's going to pay a visit.

**~~scene change~~**

In front of the 'Namimori Town Station', someone new has appeared.

A woman with long black hair and wearing a purple coat was walking by the fountain. "Hey there, long haired senorita" an older man said, she turned to the source of the voice.

The man wore a white suit with a black collard dress shirt; he held his coat over his shoulder. He had short black hair that resembled a certain Bomber, and he small little shaved hairs where a beard should be.

He winked at the confused woman, "you're such a beautiful person, your eyes have taken away my heart" he said as he walked in front of her.

"Do you want to get a drink with me?" he asked, but then a younger woman passed by him. He left the other to follow her, "hello there, mademoiselle" he said getting in front of her.

"Your lips are like peaches and cherries" he complimented the confused woman.

Then another younger woman passed by, a school student in actuality, Kurokawa Hana was the girl. The man followed her and ran in front of her as well.

"Hi there, young lady" he greeted her, she flinched.

"What do you want, old man?" Hana asked rudely, "Let's go on a date, I won't leave you bored" he stated simply. He blew a kiss to her, making Hana disgusted and run away.

"There have been so many weirdoes lately" she said to herself, "wait, young lady!" the guy yelled as he ran after her.

She ran even faster, to get away from this odd stranger.

***(Meanwhile…)***

Tsuna was walking home alone, thinking and looking at the skull on the palm of her hand. Mai had gone home ahead of Tsuna, while her two guy friends had some stuff to do. She was back in her uniform (the uniform with the shorts); she was wearing her coat today.

"What is this thing?" she wondered she stared at the skull.

"That's…" a certain tutor said darkly, "Reborn" Tsuna said as she turned to him. He wore the cloak of the grim reaper and held a small scythe; he looked pale and plain creepy.

She ran over to him, "it's the sign of the fatal skull disease you have, you're going to die Tsuna" Reborn explained.

"All of a sudden?" Tsuna yelled out, flailing her arms.

"What the hell are you doing? Are you a god of death or something?" she yelled at him, "No that's Mai" Reborn added in jokingly (but he means it, spoiler).

"I can see the shadow of death" he said putting a magnifying glass on his eye, making it bigger and making Tsuna sweat drop at his joking manner.

"Stop it already! Don't joke around" she kept yelling at him, "I'm not joking" Reborn said making her gasp.

"Tsuna do you recall the number of dying will bullets you've taken into your brain?" He asked her.

"Huh, the number?" She thought about it for a second, "well including those times I didn't need it, about ten I think" she tilted her head for confirmation.

"Correct, I've been told something horrible will happen if you take ten dying wills bullets to your brain" he explained. Tsuna shivered at this new found info, Reborn continued.

"I didn't think it would be the skull disease. Too bad, you've had a very unlucky life" He pitied her.

"Don't end my life so easily! Why didn't you talk to me about something as important as this?" she continued to yell at him in panic.

"If I knew…" she began but then made a blank face, "this is no good. I'm leaving" she said calmly looking away from Reborn.

"If you knew, then what?" Reborn asked.

"I was just saying that if I knew, I would be depressed anyway" she said depressingly.

"You're calmer than I expected" Reborn said, "Of course, who would believe something about a fatal illness?" she said as she turned back to Reborn.

"If I wash it, it'll come off" she suggested to herself.

She walked towards the park that was a short distance away. Reborn had changed back into his usual attire. She went to the nearby public fountain and began washing her hands.

She turned off the water and pulled her hand up, "what the hell? It's not coming off!" she yelled seeing the skull still there.

"_That's so embarrassing! You get motion sickness on swings_" the voice muffled, Tsuna blinked in confusion, the skull on her hand wasn't talking. She lifted her shirt to her belly button and saw a skull right next to it.

"There's more!" she panicked, "_That's so embarrassing! You're still afraid of the top of a slide!_" it continued to mock.

"The Skull Disease is a disease where skulls appear on your body and tell embarrassing secrets until you finally die" Reborn explained while still smiling.

"It's also called the 'Dying of shame' disease" he said, "There's no way that's true" Tsuna dropped back down her shirt. She went back to the fountain and tried washing it off again.

"_That's so embarrassing! You skip school when there's a school-wide vaccination_"

"_That's so embarrassing! When you were talking in your sleep, you bit your tongue_"

"Shut up!" Tsuna yelled frustrated, "you should know these secrets, Tsuna" Reborn said.

"Th-that's true…so this is a real disease?" she yelled as she turned to her tutor.

"That's what I said. By the way, the Skull Disease will cause you to die two hours after it first appears" Reborn said at the last minute.

"So for you it's around sunset" Reborn said nonchalantly, "What, no, I don't want to die!" she began to cry. 'And to listen to all my embarrassing moments…' she thought as she fell on her knees.

"Don't worry, they'll keep talking after you die" Reborn said, making his student feels worse. 'So in memory of me, they'll all laugh at my Funeral!' she yelled in her thoughts.

"Good for you, It'll be a funeral full of smiles" he thumbed up at Tsuna.

"That's not good! Save me, Reborn!" she cried and whined childishly.

"I can't do that" Reborn said simply, "you've got to be kidding! This is horrible! This is a horrible life!" she yelled at herself.

Reborn just shook his head and crawled on top of her lap. "There is only one way to cure you" Reborn said making Tsuna stop crying.

"What did you just say?" Tsuna asked shocked, "I have an acquaintance who's especially good with fatal illnesses" Reborn said.

"If he treats you, I'm sure it'll work" he smiled at her, "Re-really? Oh thank you, Reborn!" she yelled in happiness. She was going to hug him but he stopped her.

"If you're saved, this is the second test. Will you rank in as one of the top ten in your grade?" he asked, '…he's always changing the subject' she thought as she paled.

"F-fine, okay…" Tsuna agreed, "and if you don't pass…you'll have to take a bath with me" he smirked at her flushed face.

'W-what? Well he is a baby but…' she thought, "Fine I'll do it" she agreed again.

"Good, now you can hug me" he said, '…the feelings gone' she stared blankly at her odd and smirking tutor.

**~~scene change~~**

Tsuna walked into her home with Reborn in her arms. Reborn hopped out and jumped down to the floor.

As Tsuna was about to take off her (boots) shoes, a loud noise came from upstairs. Tsuna looked up to see a man rolling down the stairs with poison cooking on his face.

"What the-who's that guy that's become a victim of Poison cooking?" Tsuna yelled out worriedly.

"That's doctor Shamal, He's the doctor I called over from Italy" Reborn explained.

Bianchi walked down the stairs tiredly, "It's been a long time since I've done something good for this world" Bianchi said.

'If the doctor dies, then I'm out as well!' Tsuna panicked again today, she fell on her knees and sat on the floor in a depressing manner.

"Feisty as usual" the doctor muffled through the cake. Tsuna looked over at the supposed dead doctor.

"That was close" he said peeling off a paper from his face, he apparently put it to protect himself from the poison cooking.

"But women _should_ be that way" he said, "I like you even more!" he yelled as he jumped and kissed her on the cheek.

"Die!" Bianchi yelled kicking him on the head making him land on the stairs, his chin on the stairs and him slowly sliding down it.

"Geez, you're so shy" he said jumping back on his feet like nothing happened. "Get away!" Bianchi yelled as she threw a lot of cakes at him, making him stuck on the wall.

"As you can see, he loves women" Reborn said, Tsuna just paled at what had happened before her. Shamal peeled off the food and stood up stretching a bit.

"Aah! Bianchi-chwan where are-"

"Shamal?"

Shamal stopped yelling and looked down the hall to see a certain black haired girl standing there. Mai was still wearing her uniform but had an apron on; she also held a rolling pin in her hand.

"Mai, what is she doing-"

"She told me she was going to help Maman cook today" Reborn explained. 'Eh, so that means…I'm getting carry out today' Tsuna thought as she paled.

"Shamal…" Mai said once more, making Tsuna looked over to her fierce friend. Tsuna was dumb struck; Mai was blushing and had tears forming in her eyes.

"Mai…you look as lovely as ever" Shamal said smiling at her.

Mai then ran towards Shamal in slow motion, Shamal did the same.

"Shamal~!"

"Mai~!"

"Shamal~!"

"Mai~!"

"What the hell are they doing?" Tsuna asked as she watched the two run towards each other. 'Is this some kind of old romance movie…?' Tsuna paled.

"Mai travelled with Shamal a long time ago, so they have a close bond" Reborn explained.

'How…how sweet' Tsuna thought smiling at them.

"Mai~!"

"Shamal, you…Bastard!" Mai then held her rolling pin up and whacked Shamal towards the wall again. He left a body print there, Tsuna just paled.

"And as Yamamoto Takeshi would say…Home run!" Mai said triumphantly.

"Wha-why did she do that?" Tsuna looked over at Shamal then to Reborn. "She won't admit it, and he's too much of a flirt is all" Reborn shrugged easily.

"Is he even a doctor at all?" Tsuna questioned, "Yep, I've been under his care before" Reborn said looking up at her.

"Really? It wasn't a fatal illness, was it?" Tsuna asked.

"Shamal was the one who brought me out of my mother" Reborn said, "Your birth!" Tsuna yelled in shock. "Okay, I know that's a lie" Mai glared at Reborn, who in return just smirked.

"Shamal, this is Tsuna. She's sick with the skull disease" Reborn called over to the doctor. Shamal peeled himself of the wall again and looked over at Tsuna.

"Oh, right. That's why you called me out" Shamal began to walk over to her. Tsuna stood up and looked over at the doctor, who rubbed the back of his neck apologetically.

"Sorry, sorry. I'm easily distracted" he smiled at her, "n-nice to meet you" she said shyly.

"Excuse me-gah!" Shamal was about to put his hands on Tsuna's chest but suddenly stopped.

He looked behind his back to see a Mai holding the rolling pin up, she was surrounded by a dark aura. He looked ahead of him to see another person with a dark aura, Reborn smiled at him but the gun that was pointed at Shamal proves he wasn't happy.

"Ahahaha…I'll just guess it's a _B_" Shamal laughed nervously, Tsuna just tilted her head in confusion.

"But she is cute" Shamal said looking down at the small Sawada, "Shamal, watch it" Mai and Reborn warned the doctor.

"Anyway I can cure you" Shamal told Tsuna, she enlightened at the news.

"But in return…" Shamal began and looked back at the two women who had beaten him today. Bianchi looked away angrily but Mai was confused.

"…I get a reward" Shamal gave Tsuna a perverted smile, Tsuna paled.

"What kind of reward?" Tsuna asked, "I want a…kiss" he said. 'Huh?' Tsuna and Mai yelled in their heads.

"A k-k-k-ki-kis-kiss?" Tsuna stuttered with a blush on her face, Mai just gaped at the perverted doctor.

"And it has to be on the lips" Shamal said happily, "Eh? No-but-its-I haven't-um" Tsuna was panicking.

"Shamal don't take advantage of her!" Mai yelled, "I don't mean to, but it's just not fair" he said childishly.

"Eh what's not fair?" Mai asked, "All I want is a kiss from my most favorite girls in the world, and they won't give it to me" he explained.

"You're not getting anything from me" Bianchi said darkly, "and I'm not doing it" Mai said looking away with a red face.

"And as such all this cute girl has to do is give me a kiss!" Shamal smiled at the red Tsuna, "but…um" she was pure red.

"What's the matter?" Shamal asked, "I…haven't had my…first kiss yet" she mumbled. Mai turned red, Reborn smirked, Bianchi tried to stop herself from laughing, and Shamal chuckled.

"Then I'll be your first-!"

"No you won't!"

Mai kicked him in the face.

"She's not doing it Shamal!" Mai yelled, "Fine if I don't get a kiss then I won't help!" Shamal said crying.

"Shamal stop being a child and help her!" Mai yelled, "I will not!" he said standing tall but crossing his arms like a child.

"Shamal, please, help me! I don't want to die! At least I don't want an awful death like this!" Tsuna yelled as she hugged him from behind. "Well, young lady all I need are those cute little lips" he said enjoying the hug. Mai gritted her teeth and side kicked Shamal out of Tsuna's embrace.

"I'd rather have Tsuna die then kiss you!" Mai yelled, "Then she'll die" Shamal said dusting of his lab coat as he got up.

"How cruel" Bianchi said not really caring, "Bianchi" Tsuna said landing on her knees and on the floor again.

"_That's so embarrassing! Even though you're in middle school, you're still scared to walk alone in your own house at night_"

Tsuna looked down and saw two black flamed skulls on the palm of her hands, they spoke in union. Bianchi tried to hold her laughter in, "You're laughing? How can you laugh in this situation?" Tsuna said crying.

"Bianchi-chwan!" Shamal yelled as he chased Bianchi again, "you're too persistent!" she yelled. They both ran out of the house, Tsuna and Mai could just only watch.

"Wait a moment, Doctor!" Tsuna yelled as she ran after them as well.

"Ah Reborn tell Maman I can't help her today!" Mai yelled as she threw her apron and rolling pin on the floor, she followed after Tsuna.

"I guess this means we survived another 'goop' meal" Reborn said cheerfully, "do your best, there's not much time left" Reborn added in.

Bianchi ran ahead, Shamal behind, Mai chasing after, and Tsuna with her slow endurance.

'I'll bring Shamal away from Tsuna' Bianchi thought as she ran ahead. "If you catch me, I'll kiss you as much as you want" Bianchi yelled back at Shamal.

"Seriously?" Shamal said surprised, he then ran faster than before.

"Oi! Bianchi, that's cheating!" Mai yelled as she ran faster behind Shamal.

"What's Bianchi thinking?" Tsuna wondered, 'Wait! Is she trying to kill me so she can go back to Italy with Reborn?' Tsuna thought right on the nose.

"That's horrible" Tsuna paled, Mai looked back at Tsuna then back up ahead.

"Bianchi you'll never win cause…Reborn's…" Mai stopped herself right there and continued to the task at hand.

Bianchi jumped on a fence then up to the roof top and jumped away like an expert. Shamal followed but did it like an amateur. Mai followed behind and didn't even need to jump on the fence, instead jumped on a persimmon tree. She followed the two ahead, accidently leaving the small brunette behind.

Tsuna stopped herself before she did something stupid. 'I'll have to go around, I'm pretty sure Mai can catch up to them' Tsuna thought.

An old man nearby saw her look at the wall then was about to turn around to leave. As Tsuna was about to leave a whole bunch of persimmons fell on top of her. She was knocked out in an instance. The old man just paled and went over to her aid.

"_That's so embarrassing! You just got beaten by a bunch of persimmons!_" her hand said, the old man jolted and looked around to see no one.

"This is one odd neighborhood…" the old man said as he helped Tsuna inside.

'Not the neighborhood…the people' Tsuna thought before she blacked out.

**~ Katekyo Hitman Reborn! ~**

Tsuna was running in the middle of the street again. She woke up at the old man's house; he apparently bandaged up her head. She thanked him and ran out the house, which brings us to this.

"Where did Shamal go?" she asked herself as she took of the bandages on her head.

She looked left and right and while she wasn't looking she bumped her head on someone else. She fell back from the pain, and sat on her knees on the floor again. She held her head in pain. The person turned out to be Gokudera, who happened to be walking by.

He held his head in pain as well, "where the hell are you looking?" Gokudera snapped not looking at who it was.

"Ah Hime! Are you okay, Hime?" Gokudera asked changing his tone to worry; Tsuna shook her head to stop from getting dizzy.

'Guess I should've kept the bandages' Tsuna thought as she looked up. "Ah Gokudera-kun" Tsuna said noticing her faithful 'right hand man'.

"Hime, I'm so sorry for my insolence!" He yelled as he went on his hand and knees and started slamming his head up and down on the concrete.

"Gokudera-kun you can stop, it's okay!" Tsuna yelled trying to calm the Bomber down.

"Thank you for forgiving someone as rude as me! You are so kind Hime!" Gokudera said looking up at her.

"It's okay now I'm in a hurry-"

"What's wrong?" Gokudera asked.

"I'm looking for Mai she was chasing Bianchi and-"

"Oh I know where that idiot is" Gokudera smirked.

Tsuna tilted her head in confusion as Gokudera helped her up. Gokudera lead her to an alleyway that was up ahead, Tsuna just gaped.

"What the…?" was all Tsuna said, it was a strange sight.

Mai was hanging upside down while holding her skirt up, she was stuck in some kind of purple poison like spider web.

"Mai what happened?" Tsuna asked as she ran closer to her friend.

"Well I was chasing after the two when Bianchi said 'no hard feelings Mai' and she threw some poison cookies at me. I jumped and dodged it but since I didn't pay attention I fell in the space between the buildings. She dropped the spider web here and I got stuck like a fly" Mai explained.

"And Hayato passed by and acted like he didn't see me…" Mai glared at the smirking bomber.

"Ugh, this just gets harder and harder…" Tsuna sighed while rubbing her temples.

**~~scene change~~**

Tsuna ran in the park with Mai and Gokudera. Tsuna already explained almost everything to Gokudera so that he could help.

"Shamal? That perverted old man?" Gokudera asked for assurance.

"We're on the same page there…" Mai agreed.

"You know him?" Tsuna asked, "Yes, he's been to my house before" Gokudera explained. "It explains where you got the octopus hair cut" Mai smirked, "shut up!" Gokudera hissed.

"Really? Then could you ask for me?" Tsuna asked pleadingly with cute eyes.

"I would but he won't listen to me anyway…sorry Hime" Gokudera was red. "But Shamal does anything for girls, why won't he help you?" Gokudera asked.

"Um well you see…" Tsuna didn't tell him of Shamal's favor.

"He does anything for cute girls and…the Hime is the…cutest girl in the world!" Gokudera stuttered out with a pure red face.

"Eh! Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna was red from the compliment (confession duh Dame-Tsuna), which she thought came from the kindness of her 'friend' (poor Gokudera).

"Yo, shut up octopus headed-Romeo" Mai glared at Gokudera, cutting into the Bomber's mood.

"As an explanation, Shamal won't cure Tsuna unless she gives him a kiss…on the lips" Mai felt those words taste terrible in her mouth. "That perverted doctor! How dare he ask the Hime for such a ridiculous favor!" Gokudera got fired up in anger.

"_That's so embarrassing! After your mom mopped the stairs you tried walking it and ended up falling all the way down into a bucket!_"

Tsuna, Mai, and Gokudera froze. Mai and Gokudera looked at Tsuna from either side of her; she was pure red from embarrassment.

"I heard nothing" Gokudera said looking away from her.

"N-ha-neither-guh-did I" Mai said trying to hold in her laughter.

'They definitely heard' Tsuna thought, they continued running again.

Ahead of them Tsuna could see I-pin and Lambo on a bench close by to a vendor. I-pin was eating octopus balls (okay not trying to be negative but that's a weird name), Lambo watched hungrily.

"Is it good?" Lambo asked drool coming from his mouth, "is there octopus in it?" he continued. "Do you want me to help eat it?" Lambo asked I-pin, "No dumplings, they I-pin's!" she yelled at him.

"Gotta…stay…calm" Lambo chanted as tears welled up in his eyes.

"Ne, did Bianchi pass by here?" Tsuna asked as she walked in front of the children.

"I-pin no see" she replied, "what about you, Lambo?" Tsuna asked the cow. "Lambo-san wants…Lambo-san wants…to eat octopus balls! Or I won't tell you" Lambo yelled as he pointed at the vendor close by.

"You stupid cow! Don't get carried away!" Gokudera yelled as he punched Lambo on the head.

"Octopus balls!" Lambo cried really loud.

"Good job Hayato" Mai thumbed up at the Bomber, "it was the right thing to do" Gokudera agreed as he return the thumbs up. "Guys…" Tsuna sweat dropped, 'they agree on something like this…' she sighed.

"Lambo, its okay, I understand, I'll buy you some octopus balls" she said patting him on the head. She bought some for him and when she gave it to him he began to dig in.

"So where did Bianchi go?" Tsuna asked, "more" was Lambo's reply. He ate a whole lot more; he had like six empty plates beside him.

"More" Lambo asked again, "Isn't that enough?" Tsuna said shocked he ate so much.

"Where did Bianchi go?" Tsuna asked again.

"Mmmm"

"Get to the point!" (G)

"Mmmm"

"Hurry up, dumb cow!" (M)

"Mmmm"

"So?" Tsuna asked.

"I haven't seen her today" Lambo finally answered, 'I wasted more time!' Tsuna thought.

"Bastard-"

"No, I got this Hayato" Mai cut in. She looked down at Lambo and just stomped on him.

"Mai don't-"

"Wait for me! Bianchi-chwan!" a certain perverted doctor yelled close by. They all turned to see Bianchi still being chased by Shamal.

"S-Shamal!" the three said in union, they ran after the other two with I-pin and Lambo (who recovered quick) in tow.

"Bianchi-chwan"

"Shamal!" (T)

"Hold it!" (G)

"Damn fast perverted Doc!" (M)

They continued to run around the lake.

"Next I want cotton candy! Gimme, gimme!" Lambo whined.

"Don't get in the way Lambo!" Tsuna scolded Lambo.

"I-pin will try her hardest!" I-pin said running ahead of them.

"Thank you, if you catch him, I'll buy you octopus balls and whatever you want" Tsuna said. Lambo heard the offer and ran ahead, "I'll catch him too! The cotton candy is mine!"

"I'll get him!" they yelled as they jumped onto Shamal's shoulders brining him down.

"What are these?" Shamal asked as he got up with the children still on his shoulders.

"Shamal…" Tsuna said as the three teens stopped in front of him.

"Hmm, are, aren't you Hayato? Hey" Shamal recognized Gokudera.

"'Hey' nothing! Come on and cure the Hime!" Gokudera almost commanded Shamal.

"Ah if it isn't the cute mademoiselle from earlier, have you changed your mind about the kiss" Shamal smiled at her. She turned red again for the umpteenth time today.

"The answer is still no, Shamal!" Mai glared at him.

"Hey Mai, I lost you earlier, where did you go?" Shamal asked. "Gah-ugh-none of your business!" she yelled and looked away with a blush on her face.

"Shamal don't ask the Hime to do those kinds of things-"

"Why is it that maybe _you_ want to do that to her?" Shamal smirked. Gokudera burned up real quick.

"Eh? Do what?" Tsuna asked lost, "nothing my little angle just pucker up and I'll cure you…" he put his face closer to Tsuna's. She grew red again, Gokudera and Mai noticed this and was about to cut in when a voice intervened.

"_That's so embarrassing! When eating octopus balls, you walked around all day with seaweed topping stuck on your teeth!_"

I-pin jumped off Shamal's shoulder and took out a mirror and looked at her teeth. I-pin got embarrassed since her teeth did indeed have seaweed and hugged Tsuna's leg.

"Hiee this pattern is the countdown of the Pinzu Time Bomb!" Tsuna panicked as she backed away from the doctor. While they were distracted Shamal got bored and began to leave.

"Wait!" Gokudera yelled, "Damn it Shamal wait a minute!" Mai yelled as she tried pulling him back by his arms.

"Hime, we don't have time to hang around here" Gokudera informed Tsuna.

"I know that, but…" she was cut off when a submarine emerged from the lake.

Reborn popped out and said "Hey, Tsuna if you don't hurry up, there'll be no time left" Reborn warned them.

The three teens just paled at Reborn's ways, Tsuna then remembered I-pin and looked down. The piece ended at one and she exploded, making everyone go flying. Tsuna and Mai flew into the lake, Shamal and Gokudera flew onto a field close by (where'd Lambo go? I don't really know).

"You stupid old man! Hurry up and cure Hime!" Gokudera yelled at Shamal.

"You're so persistent. I won't do it until she gives me a kiss" Shamal replied.

Bianchi was looking from behind a tree and observed what was going on. "If Shamal fixes Tsuna, I won't be able to go back to Italy with Reborn" Bianchi said.

"Stop right there, Hayato" Bianchi yelled at them, they both turned to her.

"Gah Big Sis!" Gokudera said feeling sick and falling over.

"Bianchi-chwan!" Shamal ran towards her, "shut up!" she yelled as she kicked him towards a tree.

She then ran away again, "Bianchi, wait for me!" Shamal yelled as he ran after her.

Tsuna and Mai walked over to Gokudera all drenched. Tsuna had lost her coat in the midst of the explosion, and Mai was sneezing now.

"Gokudera-kun, are you all right?" she asked worriedly, she crouched down in front of him.

"Hime, don't mind me, get him-" Gokudera froze turned all red then had a major nose bleed.

Tsuna panicked, Mai looked over at Tsuna and turned red as well. Since Tsuna was wet you can see through her white shirt, exposing her bra to any individual.

"Tsuna, the one day you don't wear an under shirt…" Mai sighed and gave her coat to Tsuna. She accepted it and put it on; she blushed in realization of what happened.

"But what about you-"

"I got a black undershirt don't worry" Mai calmed her friend down.

"Now go follow Shamal I'll watch Hayato for a bit…" Mai pushed Tsuna away.

"Y-yeah, okay" she said as she ran in the direction Shamal ran towards.

Mai heard humming coming her way and looked around and saw Haru walking towards her while twirling a hula-hoop.

"Hahii, Isn't that Gokudera-san and Mai-san?" Haru said.

"Haru-chi, good timing, can you go catch that person" Mai said pointing at Shamal being chase by Tsuna.

"Tsuna's life depends on it" Mai explained, "Yes leave it to me!" Haru said proudly as she ran after them.

Back to the trio running in the park, they didn't look like they were going to stop.

"Poison cooking! Slippery Dumplings!" Bianchi yelled as she threw purple dumplings on the ground behind her.

Shamal still chased after her and was caught in the slippery mess. He tried running but was kept in the same place, he continued to try. Tsuna was getting closer to him but Haru came faster behind.

"To save Tsuna-san's life! Love, Love destroy attack!" Haru yelled as she jumped and tackled Tsuna to the ground. Shamal finally got out of the mess and chased after Bianchi again.

Haru stood up and cheered, "I've caught 'em!" she yelled happily.

"H-Haru…" Tsuna paled as she saw it was Haru.

"Tsuna-san" Haru said looking down at her, "Mai-san told me to catch you" Haru explained.

"We're supposed to catch that guy" Tsuna said looking at Shamal who was running away.

"He's the only one that can cure my illness" she explained.

"Hahii?"

**^^Time: Afternoon^^**

Haru and Tsuna split up to find Shamal faster, so now their each alone. Haru was running into the neighborhood to find the doctor.

'Wait for me, Tsuna-san. I'll be sure to catch that guy!' Haru thought.

Shamal, who had lost Bianchi, was now walking alone. "I need to find a place to sleep soon" he told himself, "I'll leave Bianchi for tomorrow" he began to turn around.

And then suddenly a hoop flew out of nowhere and spun around Shamal, leaving him shocked and surprised. When it finally landed on the ground, Shamal just stared at it blankly.

"What the hell?" he asked, "Hold it!" Haru yelled from on top of a wall.

"By Tsuna-san's orders I will catch and hold you!" Shamal stared at her.

She jumped and landed in front of him, "don't try to run!" she pointed at him.

"Wow you're cute! I'll give you a smooch!" Shamal said as he started running towards Haru with puckered lips.

"Hahii!"

Tsuna was walking through the neighborhood as well, but she was tired. The illness was getting to her even faster.

"If I don't hurry, the sun will set" she said while panting.

"Kyaaah!" Haru yelled from the distance.

Tsuna looked forward and saw Haru running towards her with Shamal chasing after.

"Tsuna-san, this guy is really dangerous!" she yelled, "Haru just keep on running!" Tsuna yelled.

Haru ran pass her and continued to run. "I'll take Shamal!" Tsuna said and tackled him to the ground.

"Ow, what the-oh it's the cute little princess again" Shamal said smiling at her.

"I know how much you want to kiss me, no need to tackle" he patted her head.

"I-I can't…but-uh-please! Cure my disease!" Tsuna yelled sitting on her knees again.

"Like I said before unless I get a kiss, there is no way I'm curing you" He said standing back up.

"Please do something!" she begged, he just shook his head.

"It's useless" he said turning around and walking away.

Tsuna just stared at him with a sad face as the words continued to echo.

_It's useless_

_It's useless_

_It's useless_

"Sawada Tsuna. With a short life. In the setting sun" Reborn said reading his little haiku.

"Since when were you here? And why are you reading haikus?" Tsuna asked turning to her cruel tutor.

"Tsuna-chan" someone said, Tsuna turned to see Kyoko crouching down and looking at her. "Kyoko-chan" Tsuna said surprised, "what are you doing? Kyoko asked. Tsuna had tears swelling in her eyes, but held them back.

"I'm just walking around" Tsuna said standing up, fake smiling and waving her hand.

"You do body painting, Tsuna-chan?" Kyoko asked noticing the skulls on Tsuna.

"Huh, no, they aren't! Don't look at me!" Tsuna said trying to cover herself up.

"_That's so embarrassing! Most children in elementary school are taller then you now!_"

"Ah, it's cause I have shorter legs, it's not my fault!" Tsuna yelled in frustration.

"Sawada Tsuna. With a short life. And short legs as well. Too many syllables" Reborn concluded.

"That's so funny" Kyoko smiled, clueless of what's going on.

Shamal looked back at Tsuna and noticed Kyoko; he ran over and gave her side hug. "Hey, young lady, you're very pretty, I'll smooch you" Shamal put his lips close to her face.

"Hey, please don't get so close to Kyoko-chan" Tsuna said separating the two, she tried to glare at him but it turned into a cute pout.

"Aww you want my attention too! Well it's too bad you're going to go in a couple of minutes" Shamal said. "You've been saying so many strange things, what a funny man" Kyoko laughed, still clueless.

"Ooh, she likes me, the kiss is coming soon" Shamal said puckering up again and getting closer to Kyoko.

'If I die, Kyoko-chan will be left to Shamal-san. I can't leave it like that!' Tsuna thought.

'If it's something like this…then, I can do it with my Dying Will!' she thought holding her head tightly. 'I should have gotten rid of pests that hang around Kyoko-chan with my Dying Will!' Tsuna clenched her fist tightly.

"Ah Tsuna!" Mai yelled turning the corner; she had left Gokudera at a hospital before coming.

"So Tsuna's trying to have a Dying Will without the Dying Will bullet?" Reborn said out loud, listening to her thoughts. "Eh? Can she even do that?" Mai asked as she stopped behind him.

'I'll protect Kyoko-chan with my dying will!' she thought as she was about to stop Shamal, but was stopped by the skulls.

"_That's so embarrassing! You called an 'elevator' an 'erberator'!_"

"_That's so embarrassing! You almost drowned in a bathtub once!_"

Tsuna sat down and held her knees close, she started to weep childishly. "You're so funny, Tsuna-chan" Kyoko said patting on Tsuna's hair for comfort.

"See you tomorrow at school" Kyoko waved to her and left.

'Tomorrow, huh? There's no tomorrow for me. It was a short lived experience but I'm glad I had friends that I could smile with. Like Mai…Gokudera-kun…Yamamoto…Haru…Sempai…and Kyoko-chan. They were people I really relied on; I'm a miss 'em so much' she felt tears in her eyes again.

"Tsuna…" Mai said, "I'm sorry Tsuna if only I let you kiss Shamal…then you would be fine" Mai clenched her teeth.

"Nah it's not your fault I just couldn't…" Tsuna stared back at the sunset. Shamal stared at Tsuna curiously.

"_That's so embarrassing and sweet. You haven't had your first kiss because you want it to be a special moment with a special person_" Tsuna blushed a bit but smiled and nodded.

"Geez, Tsuna you're a coward with no guts" Reborn insulted her, but smiled genuinely at the secret.

"That's right, I'm just no good at all…just leave me alone!" she yelled at Reborn.

"Alright I'll cure you" Shamal cut in.

Tsuna and Mai gasped and looked towards him.

"R-really?" Tsuna choked out, "hold still right there" he told her.

'But he doesn't have instruments or medicine…' Tsuna thought.

He pulled out a small gray box; he opened it and inside was small blue and white capsules. "I'm naturally able to take bacteria and viruses in easily" he began.

"Right now I have six hundred and sixty-six different fatal illnesses" he said, making Tsuna almost freak out.

"Then how come you're not dead, Shamal?" Mai asked but she already knew the answer. "The reason that I'm fine is, by having diseases with two opposite symptoms, they cancel each other out" he explained.

"So if you're sick and you get hot, just get an illness that makes you cold to cancel each other out" Mai gave an example for Tsuna.

"So the illness that cancels Skull disease is Angel disease" he pulled out one of the capsules.

Tsuna stood up, "Go!" Shamal yelled as he threw the capsule in the air. It opened and revealed a small mosquito, "Trident Mosquito" Shamal said.

"A mosquito?" Tsuna asked, "Shamal isn't just a doctor" Mai explained.

"He is also a Hitman called 'Trident Shamal'" Reborn explained.

"I still think it's a stupid name…" Mai said childishly.

"He uses those six hundred and sixty-six mosquitoes to make his enemies become ill" Reborn said.

"I call that cheating, you have to fight face to face, or at least with weapons of some sort!" Mai argued, but was sadly ignored.

"Do it, Angel mosquito" Shamal ordered his mosquito.

The mosquito flew on Tsuna's neck and injected something. It then flew off, Tsuna looked at her palm. The skulls were disappearing; Mai gave her a mirror to prove they were all gone.

"Your illness is cured" Shamal said, "Thank you Doctor Shamal" Tsuna said crying tears of joy.

"You're welcome, this world can't lose anymore cute girls" he said, "Live your life to the fullest" he began to walk away.

"Why did you suddenly decide to cure Tsuna?" Reborn asked, "Yeah, you're not going to make her do that favor, are you?" Mai narrowed her eyes at him. "After hearing the last secret, I decided I can't take something so important and pure from her" he said looking back at the happy Tsuna.

"Shamal…" Mai and Tsuna smiled at him, "but I'm sad that I'll never get a kiss!" he whined.

"I'll just something else from her like maybe her virg-"

"Don't finish that sentence" Mai and Reborn said darkly.

Tsuna didn't know what Shamal was going to say, but she knew it was going to be indecent.

"Come on Dame-Tsuna, your cured so let's go home" Reborn said jumping into her arms. "Eh Reborn…?" she looked down at him, he smiled at her.

"You need to finish your homework" he stated simply, "but I'm tired" she whined. "No buts now let's go" he ordered, which she complied to.

Tsuna began walking home, Mai was going to follow and notice Shamal walking away. She looked at her distracted friends and then back to the doctor.

As Shamal was thinking on how depressing today was he felt soft lips on his cheek. He looked to his right to see Mai backing away with a flushed face.

"Th-that's my thank you, s-so d-d-don't take it the wrong way!" she yelled as she ran back to her friends.

Shamal touched his cheek then looked at the trio walking and talking away. He smiled when he saw Mai laughing, 'I'm glad that you're having fun, guess Sawada Tsunayoshi really is special' he thought as he walked away.

Tsuna is very special, more than anyone could ever imagine.

* * *

><p><strong>Done! Alright I got some special new I have to tell you but first about this story. Don't think I'm creepy if I put a little fluff between Shamal and my OC Mai. It would be more understandable in the future but for now just ignore it if you want. Second is I'm making a special story next, you know it counts as a story in the story line but is made up. I'm putting a poll after I update that story and I'm asking if you liked it or not. Thank you for reading and pretty please review!<strong>

**Until next time**

**Ciao!**


	10. A Day-Off? Mai's Errand!

_**(A*T*S)**_

**Ciaossu! Now if you're wondering what the letters up there mean than wait a sec…okay now it's an acronym for **_**Allowed To Skip**_**. That means you don't have to continue reading the made up story of mines with the other episode /chapters. You know because many people rather read other stuff but if you like this chapter I'll be extremely happy (copied Ryohei ha-ha). This is the chapter I really hope you like, because this is coming from my empty head and happy heart. This is one of the made up chapter that I talked about. Honestly I don't know if you'll like it. Thing to know: I have a funny bone but don't know how to use it. So I might strike out in comedy. But to satisfy the others I'm updating a chapter after this, you know quicker than usual ok :). Anyway too much explanation so**

**Please read on!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn (but the OC & OOCness is definitely mines)**

* * *

><p><strong>10. A Day Vacation? Mai's Errand!<strong>

'_In any situation friends fight, how does that feel? And If I ever get in a fight with a friend, will we make up in the end?'_

.

.

.

.

.

'I'm tired of the same thing every day' Tsuna sighed as she licked her thumb and index finger and put out the tiny flame on her hair (Speaking of it, it was a burnt up mess).

'Reborn is too much!' Tsuna thought as she walked home from school, she made it home and walked up the stairs. She threw her burnt up bag on the floor and fell onto her bed.

'Why does he always go to the extreme?' Tsuna hugged her pillow close to her chest.

'I mean really, who ignites five hundred fire crackers in a classroom during a test…' she made a really blank face at the thought.

'Oh yeah, Reborn does…but worst of is that I fell asleep during that test and everyone ran off!' she thought.

Apparently Gokudera, Mai, and Yamamoto were going to come back for her but Reborn lied to them saying she was already out.

'I need a break from all this craziness!' she pushed her head into the pillow.

As she muffled in her pillow Mai walked into the room. She carried a book bag in her hand, she opened Tsuna's closet and began putting stuff inside her bag. Tsuna noticed this and stared at her.

"Mai, what are you doing?" Tsuna asked, Mai stopped and turned to her burnt up friend.

"Wow, Reborn was right, you're a burnt up mess" Mai said coughing at the soot Tsuna just sneezed out.

"Thanks…" Tsuna said sarcastically, "you're welcome" Mai said going back to what she was doing.

"Again, what are you doing?" Tsuna asked once more, "huh? Oh I'm packing up" she explained.

"Packing up…for what?" Tsuna kept asking, "My errand" Mai said simply.

"Errand…errand…errand?" Tsuna kept repeating, 'what is it about that?' Tsuna thought.

'Oh yeah Dino-san talked about that!' Tsuna remembered.

"_It was even worse when I have to help Mai on her errands" Dino laughed a bit. "Huh…Errands? What errands?" Tsuna asked, "oh so she hasn't taken you yet?" Dino guessed. "Well since she hasn't I better not talk about it" he said with a pale face, probably because Mai's glaring at him. _(Chapter 8)

'There was also that other time'

"_Ah Mai…aren't you going to school?" Tsuna asked curiously, she noticed her friend wearing a black tank top and jeans. "No I have some business to take care of…" Mai said as she smiled at her, Tsuna didn't want to know so she just sat down and began to eat. _(Chapter 5)

"So what are your errands anyway?" Tsuna asked curiously.

Mai turned around and stared at her for a couple of seconds. She then looked down and cupped her chin on her hand then looked up, looking as if the answer would come from the ceiling. She looked back at the eager Tsuna waiting for the reply; she sweat dropped at this and sighed.

"Their tasks I have to do for my benefit…" she then noticed Tsuna's blank expression and sighed in frustration.

"Their…like…um" she found it hard to find the words, and then she had a light bulb moment.

"Their mini vacations from Reborn's Spartan tutoring" she closed her eyes, smiled and nodded triumphantly.

Proud of her answer, that's mostly because it's true. Mai opened her eyes to see a Tsuna with her eyes sparkling in excitement.

"So, you can get away from Reborn completely?" Tsuna asked excitedly.

"No bombs, thugs, guns, bazookas, dumplings, martial arts, knives, tonfas, weirdoes, perverts, rabid animals, Dying will bullets, Mafia, and that kind of stuff!" Tsuna named some (emphasis on _some_) of that stuff from the top of her list; it's a really long list.

Mai began to sweat nervously and nodded; Tsuna smiled brightly. Mai asked "What's up? You seem really happy" she stared at her.

"Ah I'm sorry I was so excited I forgot to ask!" Tsuna said.

"Ask what?" Mai tilted her head in confusion.

"Well…um…can I…" Tsuna twiddled her fingers in nervousness, "can I…go with you?" she finally choked out.

Mai stared at her blankly, and then an enthusiastic smile appeared on Mai's face. "Yeah, sure you can, It'd be better with you there anyway" Mai said cheerfully.

"Yay! Oh wait but I have school tomorrow" Tsuna got depressed all of a sudden.

"Don't worry just don't tell Reborn, I'll explain it to him when we get back" Mai thumbed up at her, easing her nerves.

Tsuna was thinking against it, but then decided that she does deserve one day away from the Hitman. Tsuna smiled and nodded, '…but I wonder what she's going to do on this trip' Tsuna thought poking her chin and looking up.

'Thinking about it, Dino-san said it was worse…wonder why' she thought as she looked over to her friend. Mai had returned to packing and smiled happily the whole time.

Tsuna smiled and shrugged this off; 'oh well it might be better than dealing with Reborn' Tsuna walked over to her drawers and began to pack as well.

Later that day the Sawada household was worried, their adorable little Tsuna was humming a happy tune. Making them ask her why she was in a happy mood, she replied that it was a secret. Only Mai knew why, but someone else knew as well (guess who it is ^-^).

Tsuna thought tomorrow would be more relaxing and easier than her usual days, boy was she wrong.

**~+The Next Day+~**

Tsuna stared aimlessly at this big town in front of her. She saw all the people pass by her with laughter; she saw all the great stores and restaurants as well.

'Maybe it really is a vacation' Tsuna thought as she spun around looking at everything.

She wore an orange tank top and a dark gray hoodie with short sleeves that end at her elbows. She also wore dark gray shorts that end at her mid-thigh; it had black suspenders hanging on either side of her leg(also she is wearing her orange converse-like boots).

"Tsuna, keep up" Mai said walking forward, she was ahead of Tsuna.

She wore a dark blue long sleeve shirt with a gray vest, she also wore jeans and black converse.

Tsuna listened to Mai, since what happened earlier. A group of older men started messing with Tsuna but Mai beat them up in only two minutes. Tsuna had found new respect for her but still thinks she's a whakadoo.

'Mai beat them up so easily' Tsuna thought reminiscing at the poor guys that gotten kicked, punched, and elbowed in the wrong places.

'She must be really strong, but Reborn said…'

****Flashback****

"_Dame-Tsuna, if you don't get stronger you'll get beaten up" Reborn said poking Tsuna with a stick._

"_Stop poking me okay" Tsuna said lying on her bed._

"_You're lucky I'm not whacking you with this stick" Reborn glared at her, causing her to pale._

"_Well I'm sorry I ran away, okay?" Tsuna apologized._

"_You ran away from bullies again" Reborn said, "you're too Dame-Tsuna" he shakes his head from shame his student brought._ "_Well there was three of them and one me! What was I supposed to do?" Tsuna yelled at him._

"_Usually Gokudera, Yamamoto, or Mai-"_

"_They can't help you" Reborn stared at Tsuna with a serious face, causing her to flinch._

"_Especially Mai…" he said seriously, Tsuna was confused._ "_Because Mai…is meant to be our weakest…no matter what" Reborn hid his eyes with his fedora._

"_Reborn…?" she was afraid at how serious Reborn had gotten, mostly of how serious he got about Mai._

"_As punishment for running away your not allowed to eat dinner" Reborn smiled, changing the subject._

"_Wa-wait! That's not fair! Reborn! Don't ignore me! Reborn!"_

****End of Flashback****

'Why would he say that?' she thought, "Tsuna I'm going to leave you behind!" Mai yelled ahead of Tsuna.

"Hey wait for me!" she yelled, forgetting of what she was thinking.

"Ah, hey Mai what is your errand anyway?" Tsuna asked trying to catch up to her. "Well its time I told you anyway" Mai said continuing to walk but looked back at her.

"I'm getting my new weapon…" she said as Tsuna paled, "Ne-new weapon?" Tsuna grew really pale at the thought of Mai with a dangerous weapon.

"Don't worry it's not necessarily new, it's actually an old weapon that is being fixed" Mai explained.

"So where do we get it?" Tsuna asked, Mai laughed nervously and pointed up. Tsuna looked at where she pointing at and grew pale again, it was a mountain.

"Up there?" Tsuna said a monotone voice and pointed up, Mai nodded.

"Only way?" she continued with the monotone voice, Mai nodded again.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Gah I didn't what you would say!"

"Well now you know!"

"Stop yelling at me!"

"I wouldn't yell if you would have told me!"

"It's not my fault!"

"Then whose?"

"Give me awhile to think…"

"Mai!"

As the two were yelling they didn't notice a few eyes on them, some they would not want.

**~~scene change~~**

**(In a forest nearby)**

"Let go of me, Hibari!" a certain bomber yelled.

"Hahaha are we going on an adventure?" the baseball player asked.

"Shut up, Herbivores" a prefect said.

The three were in the woods two being dragged one doing the dragging. (Note: They're all wearing their usual attire for school)

"Hahaha where we going?" Yamamoto laughed cheerfully, being dragged by the collar of his shirt that was being pulled by Hibari.

"Hibari, let go of me!" Gokudera yelled, also being dragged the same way just different sides.

"The small herbivore thinks she can just skip school, well she has another thing coming" Hibari's eye twitched.

"If you're talking about Hime she can do whatever she wants!" Gokudera yelled.

"You herbivores will take me to her" Hibari commanded them, causing one to growl and the other to blink blankly.

"But Hibari, what if Tsuna went home by now?" Yamamoto chimed in.

Hibari froze, causing the two being dragged to look up at him in curiosity and confusion. He dropped the two causing them to land really hard on the ground; he walked back to the trail leaving them behind.

"Hey Hibari! Don't just drag us in the middle of nowhere and ditch us!" Gokudera yelled as he stood up.

But the Prefect was already out of sight for the two. Yamamoto stood up and dusted his pants, Gokudera was shaking in anger.

"Well guess we're stuck here" Yamamoto said, still smiling and unfazed.

'Damn that bastard, dragging me to a forest and leaving me with the baseball idiot!' Gokudera cursed at the Skylark.

"We should look for civilization" Yamamoto said like a survivalist expert.

"No sh*t Sherlock" Gokudera was really pissed, but Yamamoto just laughed the reply off.

"Okay I think…" Yamamoto looked around at the surroundings he was in, so did Gokudera. "It's that way" the two said in union, pointing at the opposite direction.

"Baseball idiot, it's that way, anyone with a brain can tell" Gokudera said pointing to the right.

"No I'm pretty sure it's that way, I have a feeling in my gut" Yamamoto smiled, pointing to the left.

Gokudera growled, "We have to find Hime! She could be in trouble!" Gokudera said really worried.

"We can't just follow your gut!" Gokudera yelled, Yamamoto continued to laugh.

Gokudera got frustrated and left towards the right, Yamamoto followed him. As they were walking they didn't realize they were walking farther and farther away from civilization.

But they were close to Tsuna, well in the same area at the very least.

**~~scene change~~**

"Mai, are you sure this is the only way up?" Tsuna asked, paling at the scenario she's stuck in this time.

She was on a side of the mountain, holding onto the walls tightly.

"Yeah, Re-uh I mean someone told me this is a great way" Mai laughed nervously, climbing ahead of Tsuna.

"Shouldn't we have safety gears or something?" She yelled, trying to climb up.

"Nah, this way we have less of a chance to fall from weight" Mai said. 'But we'll fall from slipping most likely!' Tsuna paled.

"We're almost there, just don't look down!" Mai yelled down.

Tsuna froze, "l-l-lo-look d-d-down?" Tsuna stuttered.

Not even thinking about it until Mai mentioned it. She slowly looked to her side but stopped herself, 'stop the curiosity Tsuna!' she yelled at herself.

She continued to climb up until her foot slipped on one of the rocks, "Hiee!" she yelled. She was dangling by her one hand holding one part of the wall; she turned pale as she looked at the immense height she was in.

"Mai! I looked down!" Tsuna yelled, Mai looked at her friend and panicked.

'I won't be able to climb down in time! What do I do?' she panicked.

She looked up and saw a vine and nodded to herself.

"I'm too young to die! Wait, I already say that to Reborn!" Tsuna's hand was slipping.

She closed her eyes tight, as she was about to fall a hand grasped hers. Tsuna peeked through one eye and noticed she wasn't falling, when she finally opened her other eye she looked up.

"Mai!" Tsuna exclaimed, Mai was holding onto a vine and also to her hand.

"You okay?" Mai asked, Tsuna nodded slowly.

"Good, now this may be bad for your heart but trust me!" she yelled as she loosened her hold of the vine.

"Aaaaahhh!" Tsuna yelled hugging Mai as they fell, 'there's a chance the vine will break, we'll have to get lucky' Mai thought.

When they got closer to the ground Mai pulled the vine. The vine stretched until finally it pulled them all the way up. They went flying pass the wall of the mountain, until they reached the sky passed the mountain top. Mai tugged the vine really hard so that it would pull the two back to the mountain.

They flew back but crashed into the rocks and trees on top of the mountain. Mai ended up on a tree branch, she coughed out the leaves in her mouth. She crawled down while holding her left arm in pain.

When she finally got down she noticed something missing, "Tsuna? Where'd you go?" Mai looked around for her friend.

She then noticed a Tsuna stuck in a hole in a tree.

"Mai…help" Tsuna said her head and upper body in the hole, but waist down dangling from it.

"Huff, this is a vacation alright" Mai sighed and began to pull Tsuna out. When she finally pulled Tsuna out, she fainted.

"Man, now I gotta carry her there" Mai whined, fortunately for her Tsuna's light.

Mai carried Tsuna piggy back style and began to walk away.

Mai continued until she saw a cave up ahead, "yup, we're here" Mai said walking into the cave.

It was pure darkness, so Mai pulled out her flashlight. Tsuna blinked a couple of times before she realized her surroundings.

"Wha-where are we?" Tsuna asked, pulling Mai back a bit.

"We're where we need to be" Mai replied, "Eh we are?" Tsuna looked down at Mai.

After a while of piggy backing in a dark cave Tsuna had enough.

"Um Mai, you can put me down now" Tsuna said timidly, Mai did as requested and continued on.

Tsuna looked at every which way; she walked closer and closer to Mai. Until finally she held Mai's sleeve in her shaking hands.

Mai noticed this and turned a little red, "Tsuna it's not that scary" Mai tried easing her friend's worries.

"There's nothing to be-"

"SCRAAAAHHHHH!"

A loud voice echoed in the cave. Mai and Tsuna held their ears, the screaming continued.

Mai looked ahead and saw a bright light, "Liz, are you okay?" Mai yelled. But there was no response except for the screaming.

Mai decided to run towards the light, leaving a poor dizzy Tsuna. When Mai got to the location she saw a small orange haired child/baby wearing headphones and was tinkering with a machine.

She ran up to the child and switched the machine she was playing with off. The child continued unfazed, Mai sighed. She thumped the child's head, causing the child to look up unfazed.

"Coyote, what do you want?" the child said irritated while putting her headphones around her neck.

"Why the hell are you screeching that loud noise? Me and Tsu-" she froze right then and there.

The child looked up at her in confusion.

"Tsuna! Are you okay?" Mai yelled realizing she left her friend, she ran back to her.

When she made it back she found Tsuna on the floor with swirling eyes, "Oh boy" was all Mai had to say of the situation.

**-#Time Passed#-**

"Tsuna…Tsuna…"

Tsuna blinked her eyes again.

'I've been fainting a lot today…I wonder what Reborn would say' Tsuna thought.

"_Weak Dame-Tsuna, you still have a lot to learn"_

'Shut up Reborn' she rolled over.

"_Dame-Tsuna it's time to wake up, don't make me bring out the hammer"_

'No, don't…'

"Tsuna, wake up"

"_Dame-Tsuna wake up"_

"Don't hit me!"

Tsuna yelled as she sat straight up, but in the process she hit her forehead on someone else's.

"Ow, what gives Tsuna?" Mai whined at the pain.

"Hiee! My bad Mai-ah what happened to your arm?" Tsuna yelled worriedly.

Mai looked at her left arm that had bandages wrapped around it.

"Ah nothing it's just-"

"The Coyote sprained her arm while trying to fly" a child's voice said. Tsuna turned to the person, she froze.

In front of her was a baby (about Lambo's age) wearing a white and orange striped shirt and a black leather jacket over the shirt, she wore black gloves as well. She also wore black pants with orange and black shoes to match, and orange and white headphones as well (it was around her neck). She had orange hair that reached pass her mid-back, and bangs that reached to the top of her eyes.

"Want some tea?" the child asked, holding a tray of cups in front of her.

"Um, sure" Tsuna grabbed one and thanked the child; she then went towards a giant desk.

Tsuna looked around the room and stared at the machinery parts.

"Mai, where are we? And who's the cute kid?" Tsuna asked staring at the orange haired girl with a blush.

"Oh this is Kitsune Liz, she's a magician" Mai explained, Tsuna paled.

"You mean technician"

"No I'm pretty sure it's magician"

"Mai, its-never mind"

Tsuna huffed and hanged her head.

"Anyway, this is her laboratory" Mai explained, "she can make a weapon from simple materials" she continued.

"It's why I said magician, she can use almost any material available" Mai looked around the room.

"Mostly using mystic fruits" Mai grinned, Tsuna tilted her head in confusion.

"Mystic…fruits?" Tsuna said for clarification.

"Don't worry they're few in the world, so they'll go extinct" Liz said, ignoring Tsuna's question.

'Must be serious so I shouldn't talk about it" Tsuna decided.

"But they do exist so the world might never get peace" Mai said smiling at the two.

Tsuna stared at her blankly, while Liz just shook her head at Mai's stupidity.

"Coyote, you make the world regret a lot of things" Liz said, Tsuna paled again.

'This child is cruel, wait a minute' Tsuna thought then looked at Liz.

"Um, I have a question" Tsuna said shyly to Liz, who in return just looked at her blankly.

"Why do you call Mai 'Coyote', by the way what does that mean?" Tsuna asked, "'Coyote' mean coyote*" Liz explained. "Why would you call her coyote?" Tsuna asked curiously, "cause she is one" Liz answered simply.

"Well her name means* that but-"

"No, that's not it"

Liz cut in, leaving a confused Tsuna.

"She actually is a-" before she could finish Mai threw one of her machinery at her, she dodged but glared at Mai.

"Wha-was sup? " Mai smiled nervously, Tsuna looked at her like are-you-crazy look.

She looked back at Liz and saw a scary dark aura around her. "How dare you treat these machinery so shamefully!" Liz glared at her, she has snapped.

"But she was so…emotionless" Tsuna wondered what made this blank girl snap; "she loves technology" Mai answered.

"Liz calm down, the machine is okay. Now do you have my weapon ready or not?" Mai asked.

Liz looked back at her machine to see it was okay, and then back to Mai. "It's not ready yet" she answered emotionless again, Mai gaped.

"That's what you said last time! When will it be ready?" Mai whined, "When I get _Frutto Della Morte_" Liz answered.

"Eh?" Tsuna and Mai said in union, Liz nodded for clarification.

"What does that mean?" Tsuna asked, "It's Italian for 'Fruit of Death'" Mai answered.

"You mean one of the fruits you were talking about, right?" Tsuna said, Mai nodded.

"So we're putting a mystic fruit in my weapon? Awesome!" Mai said all excited like.

"It's because of your weapon we need it" Liz explained.

"What attribute is it?" Mai asked sparkles in her eyes, "How am I supposed to know, the fruits don't exist" Liz answered.

"But we're looking for it, right?" Mai asked confused, "exactly" Liz answered. Tsuna and Mai tilted their heads in confusion, Liz just sighed in reply.

"I hear it's in the woods down there" Liz gestured to the woods surrounding the area.

"Ugh, we just came from there!" Mai groaned.

"Well, where is it?" Tsuna asked

"Don't know" was all Liz answered.

"Damn brat! How are we supposed to find it?" Mai yelled at her.

"Mai, calm down, Kitsune-san is helping the best she can" Tsuna tried calming her friend.

"Thank you Sawada-san" Liz thanked the brunette.

"The machine fainted already though" (L)

"But why did it faint?" (T)

"The same reason you did" (M)

"…Don't talk about it" (T)

**~ Katekyo Hitman Reborn! ~**

"Hey Gokudera, are we lost?"

"No we're not; I know exactly where we're going!"

"Okay, where we going?"

"…"

"Gokudera?"

"Shut up, Yamamoto"

The two have been walking around the forest for about an hour or so.

"Neh Gokudera, how about we go to that mountain" Yamamoto suggested, pointing at the mountain ahead.

"Why would we do that?" Gokudera asked, knowing the response will most likely be stupid.

"Well, there's a chance people might be there. There's that and we can climb it to look for a town" Yamamoto explained.

"…"

Gokudera stared blankly at him then began to walk towards the mountain, "hey wait, Gokudera!" Yamamoto ran after him. They walked until they stood at the foot of the mountain.

Gokudera looked up and saw a vine hanging on the side, "Okay, we can climb the side" Gokudera said.

Yamamoto then heard a noise and looked towards his left; he began to walk around the side of the mountain. When he turned the corner he gasped.

"Okay one, two, thr-"

"Gokudera!"

"Gah! Oof!"

Gokudera tried grabbing the vine and pulled on it so he could climb the side of the mountain. But when Yamamoto yelled he accidently pulled the vine down, causing him to fall onto his back.

"Ouch, damn baseball idiot you made me fall!" Gokudera yelled at him.

"Hahaha sorry" Yamamoto rubbed the back of his apologetically, he still smiled.

"Now what do you want?" Gokudera hissed as he got back up.

"Oh you got to check this out" Yamamoto said going back to where he came back from.

Gokudera followed with his hands in his pockets, 'what did that idiot do this time?' he thought.

"Oi, baseball idiot what did you-what the?" Gokudera gaped when he turned the corner.

He and Yamamoto stared at the thing they were looking at in amazement. But it was stopped when someone began to talk to them.

"You guys need some help?" a certain voice asked, the two looked down.

"Eh, who are you?" Yamamoto asked, "I'm just…a tour guide" the person said. But this person smirked evilly, causing Gokudera to get suspicious.

"You know, I can help you, find her that is" he said, the two had wide eyes after he said that.

**~~scene change~~**

Tsuna walked out of the cave with Mai ahead.

"Thank you for your hospitality Kitsune-san, I'm sorry we were a bother" Tsuna bowed to Liz respectfully.

"I don't mind, and you can call me by my first name" she said smiling at her a bit.

Tsuna nodded and smiled back, Mai stared at the scene. 'Liz is actually smiling; usually she smiles or laughs if someone's in pain but…' Mai saw how warm Liz's smile was.

'Tsuna really is special, she has a warm aura' she smiled warmly, happy to see Tsuna smiling as well.

'Just like Nii-' Mai froze; she saw an image of a man.

The man was in a shadow form but had bright lights surrounding him, he reached his hand out to her and he smiled warmly to her.

'Nii-chan…' Mai felt tears welling up in her eyes; Liz noticed this and stared at her.

"Oi, Coyote protect her. there's lots of dangerous animals and probably psychopaths here. You can do that, right?" Liz said glaring at her.

"What? Of course I can, it's what I've been doing so far!"

"Like climbing up a mountain and then falling, so smart"

"Shut up!"

Tsuna giggled at how they fought.

"Anyway, let's get going" Mai said walking towards where they came from.

"Um, we have to go back down the mountain again?" Tsuna asked turning blue. "Well of course how else are we supposed to get down?" Mai said.

"Well there is another way" Liz cut in; the two looked at her wide eyed.

"Really, how?" Tsuna asked, relieved there is another way.

"You just use the-"

"Hime/Tsuna!"

Tsuna and Mai froze.

"Hmm, guess not seeing those two idiots all day has gotten to me" Mai said.

"It's almost like I can hear them yelling-"

"Hime/Tsuna!"

The voices got closer; Tsuna stood straight and slowly turned around. She saw Yamamoto and Gokudera running towards her.

"Hey guys" she smiled, they finally stood in front of her.

"I'm so happy you're safe Hime" Gokudera said really happy.

"Yeah, we wouldn't want you hurt now" Yamamoto said cheerfully.

"So how did you guys get here?" Tsuna asked, the two explained of how Hibari had ditched them and that they ended up -and Gokudera had a hard time saying this-lost.

"Hi-Hibari-san was looking for me? Oh no I'm getting hell twice!" Tsuna began to panic.

"Yeah first Reborn now Kyoya, your very unlucky" Mai said, "you shouldn't have come, shame on you Tsuna" Mai shook her head and waved her finger at Tsuna disappointedly.

Tsuna looked back at her and had a dark aura around her. All four of them gulped in fear, "'shame on me'? You said it was a vacation, and this is nothing like a vacation!" Tsuna yelled standing up.

"A group of old guys attacked me, I fell off a mountain, and my ear drums almost popped!" Tsuna yelled.

"Worst off is now we have to climb all the way down the mountain for your stupid Fruit!"

"Oi!"

Tsuna froze at the squeaky voice, she turned slowly.

"Ciaossu"

"Re-Reborn?"

Tsuna began to shake, it was indeed Reborn but disguised (as always). He dressed as a tour guide, and Leon was green binoculars around his neck.

"So Dame-Tsuna you decided to take a vacation from me" Reborn said walking closer to her.

"Eh so that tour guide is the kid?"

"Reborn-san's disguises are so amazing!"

Mai and Tsuna stared at them blankly.

"Bonjour*, Reborn-san" Liz said bowing respectfully to him.

"Ciaossu Liz" Reborn greeted back.

"Wait, you know Liz-san?" Tsuna asked her sadistic tutor.

"Of course, I'm one of her many clients" Reborn said, "he does good business" Liz agreed.

"Mai?" Tsuna looked at her angrily, she flinched under the gaze.

"Hey, all I knew was they were business partners, I never saw them together!" Mai said holding her hand in front of her.

"Now Dame-Tsuna I have something to say to you" Tsuna looked back at Reborn with fear in her eyes.

"Finish helping Mai" he said simply, everyone but Liz and Mai blinked and yelled "huh?" in union.

"So wait, I'm not in trouble?" Tsuna asked her tutor, he shook his head and sighed.

"Didn't Mai tell you, this whole errand is a part of your training" Reborn explained, although he knew full well that Mai forgot.

"Mai…!" Tsuna turned to her, Mai paled.

"Well the day is still young so we should get going, au revoir*!" Mai yelled beginning to climb down the mountain. "You should follow her Dame-Tsuna" Reborn said kicking her off the mountain.

Gokudera and Yamamoto paled with gaped faces, Liz just paled with a blank face. "Hime! I'm coming!" Gokudera yelled following behind, Yamamoto was about to follow but was stopped by Reborn.

"Don't worry they'll be fine, the trees will break their fall" Reborn smiled and began to leave.

**~~scene change~~**

"Phew, just great" Tsuna groaned as she walked through the forest, Gokudera and Mai followed behind.

Tsuna blew off a leaf that fell from her hair. After the fall Gokudera and her pulled Mai down with them and landed on the trees with a 'thud' to the ground. They were covered in leaves and twigs, Tsuna had a small branch stuck in her hair.

"Tsuna, please don't be mad it's just-"

"What? That lying to me about something as important as this is something I forgive so easily?" Tsuna yelled. Gokudera was scared so he kept quiet, Mai made a really sad face.

"But you said you wanted away from Reborn so I thought-"

"Mai there isn't a difference" Tsuna said stopping, the two behind stopped as well.

"Because just like Reborn, you lie to me and put lives in danger" Tsuna said looking back at her seriously.

Mai eyes widen at this, Tsuna gave up talking to the Coyote so she began walking again. Gokudera followed but noticed Mai looking down and not moving.

Tsuna then noticed a red fruit in the middle of the forest, "Mai, Gokudera-kun!" she yelled. They ran towards her, the stood next to her and noticed the red fruit.

"Yup that's definitely it" Mai said as she and the other two walked near it.

As Mai held it up a growling noise could be heard, and a large group of wolves surrounded them. Gokudera and Mai stood there calm but it was pointless.

"Hiee!" Tsuna yelled as she ran away, the two noticed the wolves about to attack so they ran after their boss.

"Tsuna, why would you freak out!"

"Well I've never been attack by a pack of wolves!"

"Well they wouldn't be chasing us if it wasn't for your yelling!"

"So it's my fault!"

"How dare you accuse, Hime!"

"Stay out of this bomb idiot!"

"It's your fault, damn idiot!"

"If you didn't lie to me then this wouldn't have happened!"

"I lied because I wanted to spend time with you!"

Tsuna continued to run but her eyes widen and looked at the blushing coyote.

"What?" Tsuna asked, "You're always with Hayato, Takeshi, Kyoko-chi, Haru-chi, even Reborn" she said continuing to run.

"I rarely get to be alone with you, but I'm sorry for dragging you into this!" Mai yelled.

"I'd understand if you'd hate me!"

Gokudera was speechless as well, Tsuna smiled at her.

"You could've just told me" she said, Mai gasped and looked at her friend.

"Even if I get angry at you I'll never hate you" Tsuna said making the coyote fill her eyes with tears.

"Tsuna-" "Not to interrupt but wolves are still chasing us!" Gokudera yelled still running for his life.

Mai remembered the situation and looked around. She noticed the mountain ahead also a vine blowing close to the mountain, 'it most likely won't take those two's weight…but worth a shot!' she realized something.

"Shot! That's it!" Mai yelled, she began rummaging through her bag. Tsuna and Gokudera looked at her confused; she pulled out Tsuna's coat dress/shorts.

"Here Tsuna!" she gave Tsuna the clothes, she accepted still confused.

"Hayato grab that vine over there okay, on my signal!" Mai ordered him. In this situation he'd do whatever to protect his 'Hime'.

"Here, Tsuna!" Mai gave Tsuna the fruit, "keep running forward! Got it?" Mai yelled.

"Reborn shoot now!" Mai yelled, she looked over to Gokudera to signal to get ready.

A light came from the top of the mountain, "Yamamoto hold onto that vine got it" Reborn said pointing his sniper toward Tsuna's head.

"Got it!" Yamamoto replied, holding onto the vine that Mai saw.

"Now!" Mai yelled as Gokudera grabbed onto the vine, he looked to the two and noticed they continued to run.

As he was about to say something, he was pulled all the way to the top. Mai growled and felt a sting on the back of her neck but continued to run, Tsuna was still confused but continued to run.

Reborn then shot his gun sending a bullet to Tsuna's head, she fell backwards. She glowed and stood up quick and put the coat on quick.

"REBORN! I'll run with my dying will!" she yelled as she grabbed the fruit and ran super quick passing Mai.

Mai smiled and chased after Tsuna, who kept running. Tsuna ran on the mountain's side like walking on regular ground.

Liz, who happened to be near the event on the mountain, stared in surprise (but only her eyes widened a bit). 'Amazing, the dying will bullet and Sawada-san sure go together, how interesting' she thought smiling at them.

Gokudera and Yamamoto, after the vine event, waited above for their boss. When Tsuna finally made it to the top her flame died, she sighed and held the fruit close.

"Good job Sawada-san" Liz said walking up to the girl, Tsuna gave Liz the fruit.

"You're as amazing as everyone says you are" Liz said walking back to her cave.

'Everyone…?' Tsuna wondered, "Amazing as always Hime!" Gokudera said as he and Yamamoto ran up to her.

"Yeah, walking on a mountain side, so cool" Yamamoto said smiling at her.

"Hehe thanks…" Tsuna blushed from the compliments and scratched her cheek shyly.

"Wait, where's Mai?" Tsuna asked noticing the black haired coyote missing.

Mai walked towards the girl with Reborn on her shoulder, the three gasped.

"But-how did you-impossible!" Tsuna exclaimed, Gokudera looked over the mountain edge for answers.

"Nah it was easy" Mai waved off, Reborn smirked.

"Coyote!" Liz called to Mai, gaining everyone's attention. "Your weapon won't be ready any time soon, so come back next time!" she yelled, walking into her cave.

Mai pouted, "Alright, fine" Mai answered.

"Yeah, but I'm not coming" Tsuna told Mai, making everyone laugh except for Reborn who just smiled.

"Hey by the way Mai" Tsuna began Mai stopped laughing and looked back at Tsuna and smiled.

"Yes, what is it?" Mai asked, "How did you get up here so fast?" Tsuna asked wondering of earlier.

Mai began to sweat nervously, "well you see, I…" Mai looked at Reborn for the answer. He hopped off her shoulder and looked up at Tsuna with a smirk.

"Yeah, she took the cable cars" Reborn answered, Mai froze at hearing that.

Tsuna tilted her head in confusion, "Cable…cars?" Tsuna repeated.

"Yeah there were these cable cars that come up here" Yamamoto exclaimed, "we took it when we came up here earlier" he smiled.

"Lucky for us we found them or else we would have been like idiots and would climb up this dangerous mountain" Gokudera said smugly. Forgetting his boss had done that, Reborn tried holding in laughter he had.

"So wait, if Mai took cable cars and knew where they were real quick…" Tsuna looked over at the shivering Mai.

"You knew from the beginning, didn't you?" Tsuna narrowed her eyes at Mai.

"Actually I-" Mai froze and cut herself off, thinking over what she was about to say, she looked down at the smirking Reborn. 'Damn him!' she cursed at the evil baby, she sighed.

"Yeah, I knew…oops" Mai said nervously, Tsuna began to shake angrily.

"Mai!" she yelled as she chased Mai, "I'm sorry!" she yelled as she ran for her life.

"Hime!"

"Is Tsuna playing tag with Mai?"

Yamamoto asked stupidly, making Gokudera glare at him.

"It's too bad Mai has to lie" Reborn said petting Leon, the two looked at the baby.

"Lie?" they said in union, Reborn just stared at the two girls running around in circles.

'Everyone has secrets, from cunning Mai…' he smiled at the mad Tsuna, 'to my very own Dame-Tsuna' he thought watching the scene.

.

.

.

.

.

_'Even when we fight, I will never hate my friends. In any situation I hope their there with me…if they don't blow themselves up by then'_

* * *

><p><strong>Done! If you guys noticed I changed the boss name for Tsuna in this chapter and in the past chapters. I'll continue to do so for future chapters as well. Now I'm putting a poll after this to ask what you thought of this chapter, this chapter contains a lot of spoilers for future chapters. If you squint really hard you'll see it. Now thank you for reading and please review!<strong>

**Glossary:**

**Bonjour- Hello in French**

**Au revoir-Good-bye in French**

**Note:**

***Liz calls Mai a coyote in English at first**

***Mai's name means Coyote (at least that's what I found on the internet)**

**Until next time**

**Ciao!**


	11. Gahahaha! The Exploding Lunchbox!

**Ciaossu! This chapter coming quick after the last update. This may be late but merry late Christmas and Happy New Year! Not much to say except check out poll and thanks for reviewing**

**Please read on!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn(but the OC & OOCness is definitely mines)**

* * *

><p><strong>11. Gahahaha! The Exploding Lunchbox!<strong>

**^^Time: Morning^^**

"I'm leaving" the young brunette announced getting up from the table; she wore her usual uniform (shorts) attire.

"Me too!" Mai also said standing up from the table.

"See you later" Nana said watching the two leave the kitchen and house.

"Car crashes and thefts, it's all just dangerous news" Reborn said holding a newspaper and dressed like a bald old man.

"Here, Reborn, tea" Bianchi said placing a cup of tea in front of the baby. He noticed something in the tea, "the tea stem is floating upright" he said. "Something good will happen" he said then returned to his newspaper.

Lambo, who was also there, grabbed all the dirty plates. He balanced some on his head and some bowls on either hands. He jumped from his chair and carried them to Nana.

"Ah Lambo-kun, you're so nice for tidying up" Nana praised the young cow, "Lambo-san is a nice hitman" Lambo said obnoxiously.

But he began to lose balance and went back and forth. He ended up falling and breaking most of the plates, "Gotta…stay…calm" Lambo chanted on the floor tear welling up in his eyes.

"He did it" Reborn said as if he knew it would happen, "Reborn, you know everything" Bianchi said staring lovingly at Reborn.

"You don't need to worry about it" Nana said to calm him.

"It would be bad if you got hurt, so why don't you over there" she crouched down to him. Lambo sniffled as an answer and walked away from the mess.

"Oh?" Nana said, snapping Lambo out of his crying mood.

"What?" Lambo asked, "Tsu-chan forgot her lunch" Nana said noticing the bento wrapped up in a green cloth, lying on the table.

"How worrying" she said, Lambo hopped up onto the table.

"I'll deliver it to her" he said, "You will, Lambo-kun?" Nana said somewhat surprised.

"Eh? You think you can do it, Lambo?" Bianchi said emotionless. "There'll be a lot of dangers on your first errand" Reborn said not really caring.

"I'll go!" Lambo said proudly, he grabbed the bento and hopped off the table.

He looked back at Bianchi and Reborn, "'Cause I'm a really useful hitman!" Lambo said sticking his tongue out at them.

"I'm going" he yelled, "go ahead" Nana replied.

**~~scene change~~**

In a forest nearby a familiar stand was sitting there, the mysterious purple man was there with the young I-pin. She stood in front of the man, "teacher, I-pin understands" she told the supposed 'teacher' of hers.

"Nitroglycerin, when it drops, it explodes. Very dangerous" she said imagining the small drop falling and causing a huge explosion.

"But I-pin will deliver it safely" she said, he nodded in reply and handed her a box.

It looked similar to Tsuna's bento; it even had a green cloth wrapped around it. I-pin took it carefully then jumped away; she then jumped on telephone wires and ran away.

At the same time Lambo was running with his package in hand, "Lambo-san will never take the long way around" Lambo said to himself happily.

'Lalala, everyone's going to be so impressed of Lambo-san!' Lambo thought smugly.

**%#Imagination#%**

"_Oh my gosh, Lambo-san you did a great job on your first errand!" Tsuna said proud of the small cow. _

"_Oh it was nothing" Lambo said smiling obnoxiously while sliding his finger back and forth under his nose. _

"_Lambo do better job then I-pin" I-pin said amazed by Lambo. _

"_We're sorry we ever called you stupid, Lambo-san" Mai said bowing to the boy. _

"_Yes, you are the almighty Lambo-san" Gokudera said also bowing to Lambo. _

"_You are more amazing then me" Reborn said. _

"_He's extremely tuff!" Ryohei yelled while punching the air above him. _

"_Yeah, he should get a reward" Yamamoto suggested. _

"_Yes anything you want Lambo-san" Mai agreed. _

"_Hmm…" Lambo thought about it while rubbing his chin. _

"_I want candy and grapes and toys and…" he looked at the smiling Tsuna. _

"_And a kiss from Dame-Tsuna!" he yelled. _

"_Anything for Lambo-san" Tsuna said picking him up. _

_She was inches away from him then-_

**%#End of Imagination#%**

Lambo's imagination was cut when he suddenly ran into I-pin, who came out of nowhere (actually she jumped in front of him). After they rammed into each other the two very similar boxes flew into the air.

I-pin was the first to notice, "Aya, if it falls…it's dangerous!" she said jumping onto a fence and catching the box onto her foot.

"Nothing wrong, it's safe" she said sighing in relief, she then noticed the other box that was falling.

'The same box…huge explosion!' she panicked, remembering the vision of the explosion. Lambo was sitting on the ground and was rubbing his hurt bum, didn't realize the box fell in his afro.

"Lambo-san can't stop that quickly" Lambo said to himself.

"It's probably okay" she then looked between the boxes.

"Which is real nitro? Lambo, give to me!" I-pin ordered the cow.

"This is mine! Lambo-san going to get everything!" Lambo said stuffing the box back into his head (out of sight), and pulling both eye lids down and sticking his tongue out at her. He then ran away, I-pin hopped back to the ground.

"Wait! Lambo!" I-pin tried warning him, "I don't wanna!" he yelled turning the corner.

I-pin just sweat dropped at his stupidity.

**~~scene change~~**

At Namimori middle school the children are in their classes.

"Everyone quiet! First period there will be a free period because of a staff meeting" one student announced. The students cheered at knowing they are free to do what they want.

"Yes!" Yamamoto said excitedly, making Tsuna giggle.

"Haha free periods are great" Tsuna said happily sitting in her desk with her three friends surrounding her.

"Yeah, and we don't have to deal with annoying children" Mai said stretching her arms up.

"I can relax, and that annoying-cow isn't here either" Gokudera said happily.

"Is that a cow?"

"Isn't it a panda?"

"I think it's a cow"

The four looked over at the commotion and noticed the students were crowding around the door. After a while thought from the conversation Tsuna and Gokudera looked at each other.

"Could it be…" the two said in union, they both went over to the door with Mai and Yamamoto in tow.

Tsuna and her friends got to the front of the crowd, "Ah Lambo!" Tsuna said a little bit surprised.

"The kid from Tsuna-chan's house…" Kyoko said walking over to the group. But Lambo didn't look so good; in fact he was crossing his legs tightly.

"What the hell are you here for?" Gokudera yelled at the dancing cow.

"I need to pee!" Lambo yelled, looking up at Tsuna with teary eyes.

'Eh!' Tsuna thought with a shocked face, "Tsuna, it's your duty" one dude said laughing at her dilemma with his friends.

"Aaah! Tsuna! Pee, pee, pee! It's gonna leak out!" he yelled making Tsuna turn bright red from embarrassment.

"Shut up, stupid cow! Your embarrassing Hime!" Gokudera yelled at the infant, Mai just glared at him.

"Why don't you just hurry up and go to the toilet?" Tsuna asked picking up the cow.

I-pin then appeared before everyone, "I-pin?" Tsuna said confused. "It is dangerous" she said simply, before Tsuna could ask Lambo yelled at her.

"So you followed me, Tail-head!" he yelled turning back at the girl.

"Do you have time to do that?" Tsuna said getting Lambo's attention, Lambo blinked in confusion.

He then realized his mistake and shivered; he then relaxed and smiled as if he was at peace. Tsuna held him away from her, since he just urinated before everyone.

"He did it…"

"Poor him…"

"Tsuna's family's kid just peed"

"Idiot-cow" (G)

"That damn idiot!" (M)

Everyone said around them.

"Hahaha you did it" Yamamoto said petting Lambo's head.

"Gotta…stay…calm" Lambo chanted with his eyes full of tears.

"But you're not calm at all" Tsuna said, Lambo then went into a crying fit.

'He's too stupid' Tsuna, Gokudera and Mai thought at the same time.

**-#Time Passed#-**

Tsuna sat at her desk with a sniffling Lambo and calm I-pin on her desk. 'This sucks…' Tsuna thought as she sighed. Most of Tsuna's friends surrounded her, others are curious bystanders.

"Why did you come here?" Tsuna asked Lambo.

He just cried as an answer, "Lambo, I can't understand you if you cry" Tsuna said making it sound as nice as possible.

He then pulled the green box from his afro as an answer "Is that my…" Tsuna stared at the cow.

"It's your lunch, I came to deliver it because you forgot it" Lambo said in a sobbing manner. Tsuna blinked in surprise, Mai and Gokudera just glared at the stupid cow.

'That idiot thinks just cause he brought that he's off the hook…' Gokudera thought. '…well he's got another thing coming!' Mai finished the thought.

As they were about to hurt the cow they stopped when Tsuna put her hand on Lambo's afro. "Thank you Lambo, you're a good boy" Tsuna said smiling at him and petting his hair.

Lambo turned a bit red but then laughed obnoxiously, "Lambo-san is very good!" he yelled. Tsuna wore a worn out smile, and Gokudera and Mai huffed at his stupidity.

'That's a fast recovery, but at least he stopped crying…' Tsuna thought with a sigh.

He continued to laugh but he didn't notice when I-pin jumped in front of him and jumped away. He was left empty handed, I-pin jumped high above everyone.

'My lunch!' Tsuna thought, I-pin bounced off the wall and ran out the room.

"Ah, she took Hime's lunch!" Gokudera yelled.

In another room Sasagawa Ryohei sat in his desk, with a book in front of him that said 'Men are Extreme!' He was bored, but he heard yelling coming from outside which made him look out. He saw I-pin run pass, then the four teens, then finally Lambo at the end.

"Oh! Sawada and her friends are so passionate! Let me in too!" Ryohei yelled excitedly.

"Sasagawa Ryohei, my motto is…Extreme!" he yelled running after them in full speed.

They continued to run with some almost catching her, some falling, and some that just couldn't keep up. I-pin finally jumped out the window and headed up the building. Ryohei and Tsuna looked out the window and above to see I-pin.

"She went to the roof" Ryohei said, they all finally ran up to the roof. I-pin finally got onto a water tower on the roof and held both green boxes in front of her.

"There she is!" Yamamoto announced walking onto the roof with his friends.

"Give back Hime's lunch!" Gokudera yelled at I-pin, "Wait a sec Gokudera" Yamamoto tried stopping the bomber.

"Huh? There's two identical lunchboxes?" Mai said tilting her head to the side.

"What does this mean?" Gokudera asked.

"One of them is Tsuna's lunch that I brought over" Lambo said obnoxiously, "then what's the other one?' Tsuna asked I-pin.

"Job…Nitroglycerin" I-pin answered, Mai paled.

"Um, it's that thing that'll explode even with a small force" Ryohei said calmly (for once).

'Why the hell are we dealing with something so dangerous?' Tsuna yelled in her head.

"Hahaha and we don't know which one's which" Yamamoto said cheerfully.

'Don't be so indifferent!' Tsuna thought yelled again.

"If that much nitro explodes, this school will be destroyed" Gokudera guessed.

"Kyoya's going to bite us to death if he hears this" Mai said, Tsuna felt her soul slowly leaving.

I-pin on the other hand stared at both boxes back and forth, with confusion written all over her face. "I-pin, you have to make sure you know which one's which!" Tsuna yelled up to the Chinese girl.

"Gahahaha you're starting to get confused! You're so stupid, Tail-head!" Lambo laughed.

I-pin twitched as the words echoed in her head.

_You're-so-stupid_

I-pin began to sweat nervously; Tsuna paled knowing what had begun.

"That sweat means…the Pinzu time-bomb countdown is starting!" Tsuna yelled in panic.

"When there's only one mark left she's going to explode!" Tsuna said.

"What the hell did you do?" Gokudera noogied Lambo on his head.

"Oh no…if there's a huge explosion caused by a huge explosion…" Tsuna continued with Gokudera dribbling Lambo like a basketball in the back ground.

"It'll be an extreme and huge explosion!" Ryohei said cheerfully.

"Seems pretty amazing" Yamamoto said smiling at her.

"You two are the stupidest muscle heads I have ever met…" Mai glared at the two.

"Hey, I-pin's gone" Gokudera said noticing she was gone. "Oh…right, when it starts she clings to people because of her shyness" Tsuna looked down to her leg and saw I-pin hugging it.

"Someone do something!" Tsuna yelled running back and forth, the other four just watched her.

"Save me!" Tsuna yelled, "Hime!" Gokudera yelled.

Reborn was above them in a parachute, "you have to do something with your dying will" Reborn said transforming Leon into a sniper.

He then shot the bullet at Tsuna, she fell backwards. Reborn then threw down Tsuna's coat/shorts, making it float right above Tsuna slowly. She glowed then stood up and put the clothes on fast.

"REBORN!" She yelled, "one more to the shoulder, it's the 'Iron Arm Bullet'" Reborn said shooting a green bullet to her shoulder.

Tsuna then grabbed I-pin, "I'll throw with my dying will!" she yelled as she threw her with the arm that was shot. She went flying very high in the sky.

"As expected of Hime" Gokudera said proud of his boss.

"She sure did fly far" Yamamoto said looking above.

"Oh, something's falling" Yamamoto noticed, "I-pin dropped one' Gokudera realized.

"If that's the one with the nitro…" Yamamoto said, "The end of school?" Gokudera said.

"Raaah!" Tsuna yelled as she ran towards the box.

"Hime!"

"Tsuna!"

"Sawada!"

"Tsuna be careful!"

Tsuna jumped on the fence, "jump with my dying will!" Tsuna yelled reaching for the box.

**~ Katekyo Hitman Reborn! ~**

"Jump with my dying will!" Tsuna yelled as she jumped from the fence. "Catch with my dying will!" she yelled as she held the box above her.

"I think the dying will bullet is making a person talk stupider more and more…" Mai said listening to Tsuna's speech pattern.

She finally went down and landed on her feat unharmed. "Just in the nick of time" Tsuna sighed since her flame suddenly died out.

"Tsuna!" Yamamoto yelled above, Tsuna looked up to the voice.

"Great job, Hime!" Gokudera yelled.

"Glad you're okay" Mai yelled as well.

"Nice catch, Sawada!" Ryohei said, she smiled at them of course making them blush.

**-#Time Passed#-**

Mai gave Tsuna a new uniform just like her usual style (shorts) and now Tsuna was wearing it once again. Now Tsuna, Lambo, Reborn, and Yamamoto sat on the bench outside in the school grounds. With Ryohei, Mai, and Gokudera looking over their shoulders.

"But which ones is it?" Tsuna said nervously, she un-wrapped it slowly.

She saw the box and opened it, she gasped at the sight. As well as everyone else did.

"Oh, that's a cute lunch" Yamamoto said staring at the heart shaped food in the rice, Tsuna blushed madly.

"Maman has out done herself" Mai said trying to hold in her laughter.

"Yatai! That's the lunch I brought over!" Lambo cheered.

Tsuna blushed pure red, 'so…I protected this embarrassing lunch with my dying will?' Tsuna thought.

"Hey guys, doesn't this cutesy lunch match Tsuna completely?" Mai asked the boys. They looked at the bento then back to the blushing brunette, they blushed in realization.

'It's too cute!' they thought with red faces, "Mai don't mess with them" Reborn scolded the laughing-out of breathe Coyote (if you're wondering about the coyote part, it came from the previous chapter).

Tsuna finally noticed everyone was occupied with something, 'Wonder what their problem is?' Tsuna thought as Lambo tried stealing her food.

Now off in the distance, close by the Sawada house, Nana was bringing in the dried clothes.

I-pin was flying high in the sky but she was spinning a bit, so the other green box she had flew down. It landed in the trees safely; it was hanging by a branch.

I-pin on the other hand blew up in the sky, shocking innocent bystanders.

**^^Time: Afternoon^^**

"I can't take it anymore" Tsuna whined, now at home with the Sawada household.

"It was a lot of trouble because you sent Lambo, Mom" Tsuna complained to her mother.

"Oh, that's not true" Nana disagreed, "I did my errand perfectly, after all" Lambo said proudly. "Lambo-kun is a good boy" Nana praised him while petting his head.

"Using the bathroom in front of everyone isn't doing an errand 'perfectly', you know?" Mai said blankly. Lambo stuck his tongue out at her, she glared at him.

"I mean I'm grateful you guys went through that trouble but-"

"Tsu-chan, you're older, so you have to take care him" Nana cut in.

"That's true" Bianchi added in, "if you dislike it so much, why don't you get a babysitter for the idiot cow?" she suggested.

"Yeah, that way he can't be a thorn in our side" Mai said, enlighten at Bianchi's suggestion.

"A babysitter? It's not so easy" Tsuna said frustrated, she then looked back at Lambo as he was picking his nose grossly.

"I'd be really happy if there were someone _willing_ to look after Lambo…" Tsuna said. "What kind of idiot would do that?" Mai said blankly, 'that's exactly my point…' Tsuna thought with a pale face.

"I'll arrange it for you" Reborn said, Tsuna stared at him confused.

"Are you serious? But you always ignore Lambo" Tsuna said surprised.

"Yeah, what would make you suddenly helpful, Reborn" Mai said suspicious of the infant.

"If someone was getting in the way of your studies, I should worry" Reborn answered. "Reborn…" Tsuna smiled at her surprisingly kind tutor, he returned the gesture.

"You'll see tomorrow" Reborn said with a smirk, Tsuna nodded as gullible as she always is.

**~+The Next Day+~**

"Liar…" was all Tsuna said as she held her bag close to her chest, she stared with a pale face at the sight before her. Tsuna and her very odd friends were at the side of the school (all in their usual winter uniforms).

"What is it, Hime?" Gokudera asked, "Have you finally decided to join the boxing club, Sawada?" Ryohei asked.

"You need to give it a rest, Ryohei" Mai said rubbing her temples, knowing why she was here.

"I was called here by that kid" Yamamoto said.

"So it's these members again" Tsuna said looking back at Reborn.

"Is something wrong, Tsuna?" Reborn asked, wearing a panda costume and sitting in a tire hanging by a rope. Bianchi was right beside him wearing a giant squirrel costume and holding a big acorn.

"What's with the costumes? And what is that rope attached to?" Tsuna yelled at the two then looked up at the never ending rope.

She looked back down at Reborn and he looked up to her cutely. She froze and turned away from him, causing others to be confused of the action. Except Mai (and Reborn) who noticed the faint blush on Tsuna's face.

"Um, weren't you going to introduce a babysitter for Lambo?" Tsuna asked regaining her composure.

"They've already been introduced" Reborn said, "As a boss, you'll choose one from your family, obviously" Reborn said all too easy.

"Gahahaha, Lambo-san, who magnificently completed his first errand, appears!" Lambo yelled opening a window from inside the school and stood close by.

"Don't try to act cool. You're the one who leaked in front of everyone" Gokudera said, Mai nodded in agreement.

"That's not true! I just peed a little!" Lambo tried denying that.

"Don't try to fool me, stupid!" Lambo yelled pulling his bottom eyelid down and sticking his tongue out.

"You bastard! It looks like you don't get it unless it's pounded into you!" Gokudera yelled angrily.

"Oh, what's that?" Lambo said pointing to some random direction. Gokudera fell for the trap and looked, "Stupid!" Lambo yelled as he took the chance to jump on the bomber's head and stomp on it.

"Die, you bastard!" Gokudera yelled as he kicked Lambo away, really hard by the way. "Do you want me to beat you into a steakhouse?" Gokudera yelled at Lambo, who was back to sitting on the window.

"Gotta…stay…calm" he chanted, "I can't!" Lambo then began to wail.

"They're so passionate. What a great atmosphere" Ryohei said smiling at the 'happy?' scene before him, "yeah, it's so soothing" Mai agreed as she smiled as well.

"How?" Tsuna yelled, "Are you all ready?" Bianchi said holding a timer and a clip board.

"Eh, Big sis?" Gokudera said surprised, "My stomach doesn't hurt…" he said checking himself.

"What does that mean?" Tsuna asked, "If I don't see her face, I'm fine" Gokudera said really happy at this discovery.

"Well that's a great way to talk about your sister…" Mai said with a pale face.

"Then let's start the test" Reborn cut in, everyone looked over to him.

"A test?" (Y)

"For?" (G)

"What?" (R)

After much explanation they all got the idea.

"A babysitter for Lambo?" they said in union.

"I refuse to be a babysitter for him, I hate him" Gokudera said glaring at the crying cow.

'I knew it. No way would Gokudera-kun would do it' Tsuna sweat dropped at her friend.

"I'm fine, so what game is it today?" Yamamoto said cheerfully, 'There it is! Yamamoto is making it a game again!' Tsuna gaped at the baseball player.

"By the way, whoever is the babysitter will become the boss's right hand man" Reborn informed them.

"Nah, r-right hand man?" Gokudera said shocked, "hahaha that would be nice" Yamamoto said happily. "Yeah, the right hand man gets to be near the boss almost twenty four seven…" Mai smirked and thought up a plan.

"I don't care if it's left or right. Whatever, but I'll be passionate!" Ryohei said throwing a couple of jabs.

"I-I really love Lambo" Gokudera forced himself to say, his mouth twitching at the words. 'It's not working; he's trying too hard' Tsuna paled at her friend's pain.

"The rules are simple. The one who makes Lambo smile first is the winner" Reborn explained.

"I'll start" Gokudera said walking over to the still crying Lambo.

"You have three minutes" Reborn said, "okay start" Bianchi began the timer.

Lambo continued to wail; 'he's pissing me off even more' Gokudera tried holding back his anger. 'But I can't say that. I must be Hime's right hand man!' Gokudera thought proudly.

"Hey sorry about before" Gokudera said holding out his hand; Lambo stopped and looked between the hand and the bomber.

"Let's make up, handshake" Gokudera explained, Lambo put a grenade without its pin in his hand and jumped off the window sill.

"What the hell?" Gokudera yelled as he threw the bomb into a bush, it was a major explosion.

"You really piss me off!" Gokudera said yanking poor Lambo head up and down, leaving the cow in pain.

Tsuna could not take more and snatched Lambo away from the bomber. Yamamoto held Gokudera back and Ryohei tried acting like a mediator. Mai just yawned at the scene, as the two Hitman continued to observe.

"Stop!" Tsuna yelled holding Lambo close as he cried, "Calm down Gokudera" Yamamoto said still smiling.

"Get away from him" Ryohei said, "Let me go, Yamamoto!" Gokudera yelled trying to hurt the small cow.

'That's why I said…' Tsuna regretted letting Gokudera near Lambo.

"Okay, time's up. Hayato, you're disqualified" Bianchi said clicking the timer, for three minutes were up.

"Oh crap…" Gokudera said realizing his mistake, "okay, next" Bianchi said.

"I'll go" Mai said rising her hand, Tsuna looked over at the coyote.

'I think this won't end well either…' Tsuna thought as she sat Lambo onto the ground and stepped away.

"Okay, start" Bianchi said again, Mai walked near Lambo as he cried louder.

"Neh, Lambo" Mai said looking down at the cow; he looked up as he stifled his sobs.

She crouched down to his eye level; she smirked at his crying dismay.

"You wanna know something…" she leaned close to his ear and whispered some things.

Everyone stared in confusion; they didn't get to hear a single word she said. When she moved away she smiled triumphantly, Tsuna looked at Mai suspiciously and then looked back at Lambo.

He was trembling and he lost all color in his face, he looked like a ghost. Mai put her hands over either ear, and Lambo then wailed even louder.

"What the hell?" Gokudera yelled, trying to hold back from beating the infant.

"Mai, What did you say?" Tsuna asked, Mai just stood up as Lambo's cries shrunk.

"I thought it would be fun if I told him a secret" Mai said innocently.

'I don't even want to know…!' Tsuna yelled in her thoughts as she paled at her friend.

"Time's up, Mai you're disqualified" Bianchi also said to Mai, "Damn, oh well…" Mai said a little irritated she lost.

"Okay, I'm next" Ryohei said punching his fist into his hand. He stood over the sniffling Lambo, when the cow noticed him he looked up to a scary looking man.

"Smile" Ryohei said with his hands on his hips, Lambo blinked in confusion.

"Sm-i-le, smile damn it!" he yelled, Lambo stuttered in fear.

"Smile!" Ryohei continued, "I'm scared!" Lambo yelled as he began to cry again.

"Smile! I said smile!" Ryohei kept yelling at the cow, Tsuna paled.

"He's using force…" Tsuna said, "Okay, three minutes, disqualified" Bianchi announced.

"Next is Yamamoto" Reborn said, "okay" Yamamoto said ready.

"The best has arrived" Reborn said, "Yamamoto looks like he's good with kids" Tsuna said as Gokudera scoffed in the background.

"We'll see how he plans to get Lambo" Reborn said.

"Have you ever played catch?" Yamamoto asked crouching down to Lambo's eye level, Lambo shook his head.

"You catch the ball in this glove" Yamamoto demonstrated throwing a baseball he had in to a baseball glove he also had (I don't know where he got it).

"Catch?" Lambo asked curiously, "Of course, playing catch! Great thinking Yamamoto! And Lambo seems interested, too" Tsuna said happy to see on caring person at the least.

Mai stared suspiciously at Yamamoto, everyone else just observed. Lambo punched his glove a bit to get ready for the ball.

"Okay, I'll start" Yamamoto said smiling kindly to the cow, Lambo made a small noise of acknowledgement. Yamamoto's face then turned from kind to deadly scary, Mai gasped.

"Wait a minute I don't think-"

But Yamamoto got into position before she finished. He lifted one leg and got ready, it felt like a tiger roared behind him. He threw the ball at mark speed; hitting Lambo in the face and making him fly towards a wall on a shed. The hit made a huge hole on the wall, well a whole Lambo's size.

"Ahh, Lambo!" Tsuna yelled running towards him, the rest of her friends followed suit.

"Sorry!" Yamamoto yelled as well, "this is no good" Gokudera said but he was smiling the whole time.

Lambo then fell off the wall and landed onto the ground, the teens stood a little away from him.

"When I get into the baseball mood, I can't control myself" Yamamoto said rubbing the back of his head embarrassingly.

"That's what a sportsman is like" Ryohei said, "what the hell?" Tsuna said with a pale face.

"Gyaaaaaahhhh!" Lambo yelled and cried very loudly, Tsuna could only stare in shock.

"I didn't know Yamamoto had such a scary side to him" Tsuna said, causing Yamamoto to flinch and Mai to laugh.

"He finally did something good" Gokudera said, approving what the baseball lover did.

"This means that everyone is disqualified" Bianchi announced popping up behind them in her squirrel suit.

"What is this?" yelled Haru, everyone turned to her. "Haru?" Tsuna said, 'when did she get here?' Tsuna thought.

"You're all making Lambo-chan cry. Tsuna-san too, what are you doing?" Haru asked.

"There's a reason for this…" Tsuna struggled to say, for the reason was kind of stupid.

"You're horrible" Haru said to all of them, she then went over and crouched down to the cow.

"Lambo-chan, are you okay? Don't cry" Haru said kindly, "yeah" Lambo agreed quickly and stopped crying.

"She's most fit to be a babysitter" Reborn said, "that's true" Tsuna agreed.

"Does that mean she's Hime's right hand man?" Gokudera asked kind of disturbed.

"To make such a sweet child cry…" Haru said holding Lambo in her arms as she stood up, "even if its Tsuna-san, I won't forgive you!" Haru said crushing Lambo in a hug by accident. Lambo had enough of the pain and jumped out of Haru's arm, he began pulling out a purple bazooka from his hair.

"The ten year bazooka!" Tsuna said surprised, "seems like he lost his sense with the pain" Reborn said.

Lambo then jumped into the bazooka, "Lambo-chan, what is it?" Haru said running towards him.

But the trigger was then pulled and pink smoke was everywhere. Adult Lambo then appeared, he held Haru in front of him since she almost fell from the bazooka explosion.

"Adult Lambo!" Tsuna yelled, "Hahii, he's so pervy!" Haru yelled as she got behind Lambo and did a backward bridge.

"What a beautiful bridge" Ryohei complimented, Mai was in a laughing fit at this point.

"It's me, Haru-san" Adult Lambo said holding his head in pain, "Hahii! Who are you?" Haru yelled in confusion.

"He's so pervy! Don't come near me!" Haru yelled as she ran away.

"Haru…she can't take Adult Lambo" Tsuna said, "If Adult Lambo is no good, then Haru is out, too" Gokudera said cheerfully.

"Lucky you Hayato, you get another chance to be the right hand man" Mai said nudging his arm, he blushed a bit but nodded in agreement.

"Romeo!" Bianchi yelled, "Oh crap" Gokudera said as they turned to Bianchi. Her eyes began to glow red, 'Bianchi still thinks Adult Lambo is her ex-boyfriend' Tsuna thought as she began to worry for Adult Lambo's safety.

"I see you've come" Bianchi said as she took off her mask and pulled her costume down a bit for free movement.

"Poison pizza! Magic cutter!" Bianchi yelled as she had purple pizza dough spinning above her and it was slicing almost everything. Gokudera saw her face and fell over in stomach pain.

"Kyoya is defiantly going to bite us to death" Mai said feeling a shiver go down her spine.

"Romeo! I won't let you get away!" Bianchi yelled, "Excuse me" Adult Lambo said being the wimp he is and running away.

"Sigh, Adult Lambo is always a so pathetic" Mai said shaking her head in pity. Tsuna couldn't help but agree with her sadly.

Yamamoto then noticed one of Lambo's horns on the ground and picked it up.

"He forgot a horn" Yamamoto said, "I'll throw it" he said making the two girls snap their heads toward him quickly.

"Wait, Yama-"

"Here!" he yelled throwing the horn straight at Lambo's head making him fall face first to the ground.

"Gotta…stay…calm" Adult Lambo began to cry loudly again, only in adult form.

"It always ends like this…" Tsuna said tiredly, Mai face palmed her forehead.

"Sorry, sorry" Yamamoto apologized in the same manor again, "throw as hard as you want. Tears are a part of youth" Ryohei said as if he was an old man.

Mai calmed Bianchi down and made her attack Reborn in a love hug. Gokudera then began to stand up; he rested his back on the wall and watched the idiot cow cry.

Tsuna sighed and looked at Lambo sadly, she grabbed her bag she left by the wall and ran towards him. Everyone was confused but Reborn, who was curious what the girl was going to do.

Tsuna crouched down and sat on her knees, she began to pat Adult Lambo's head. Adult Lambo then sniffled a bit and sat up and looked towards the girl. She smiled seeing his crying was dying down, he blushed slightly.

"It's okay Lambo" she smiled more brightly to him; all the guys (excluding Reborn) and Mai were beat red.

Tsuna then began to look through her bag, when she found what she wanted she brightened up. She pulled out a green lollipop and handed it to Lambo; he took it and looked at her curiously.

"It's for being a good boy" she said.

Lambo smiled at her and un-wrapped it and began to put it in his mouth. She continued to pet his head, and he blushed and smiled at her as this continued.

The guys (and Mai) were beginning to get jealous at this point, but then a puff of pink smoke appeared where Adult Lambo was and the younger Lambo appeared. The cow was still crying loudly, making Gokudera and Mai growl at him.

Tsuna sighed once more; she looked through her bag again and pulled out a grape lollipop. She petted Lambo's bushy head to calm him, as she did with adult Lambo, and he sniffled lightly. He looked up at her and saw her smile at him.

"It's okay Lambo, I won't let anyone hurt you anymore okay" Tsuna said, Lambo nodded with a little red from his face.

She handed him a lollipop and he turned back to his obnoxious self and took it. He took off the wrapper and sucked on the lollipop; he crawled onto Tsuna's lap and sat there. Tsuna petted his head as he calmed down; everyone stared in envy of the cow.

Reborn then popped up in front of the envious people, "Reborn" Mai said surprised.

Tsuna heard and turned towards them to see Reborn still hanging in the tire. She picked Lambo up in her arms and walked over to the group.

"I guess Tsuna's the one to care for Lambo" Reborn said, Mai and Tsuna gaped at this.

"I bet that's what you wanted from the start!" Tsuna yelled at the infant.

"Well ask the stupid cow" Reborn gestured to the cow sucking a lollipop.

Lambo noticed everyone staring, "Lambo who do you want to take care of you?" Reborn asked.

Lambo looked around, "Tsuna! Tsuna has to be my servant!" Lambo said obnoxiously, 'that wasn't the question!' Tsuna, Mai, and Gokudera thought. Lambo buried himself into Tsuna's chest, making her blush.

"It's decided! Tsuna is Lambo's babysitter" Reborn announced.

**^^Time: Afternoon^^**

"I'm home" Tsuna said tiredly.

"Maman!" Mai groaned.

"Please excuse me" Gokudera said politely.

"Hi!" Yamamoto said cheerfully.

"I'm so tired. That was a horrible day" Tsuna whined, Gokudera and Mai agreed.

"Tsu-chan, you forgot your lunch again today" Nana said getting everyone's attention.

"A kind person brought it back" Nana gestured to a man sitting at the table. "Oh madam, that's to be expected from anyone" a familiar voice said, he turned around to look at the children.

"Doctor Shamal" Tsuna said recognizing him, Mai glared at him with a blush on her face.

"Hey, that's…!" Tsuna stared at the thing in his hand; "it was hanging from a tree in your yard" he told them.

"So that means…the nitro!" the teens said the last part in union.

"It sounds kind of strange for a lunch. What's inside?" Shamal asked shaking the green box back and forth violently.

The teens screamed in fear, I-pin was on the roof training and she heard the yells. She thought they were playing and let them be.

"Stop!" Tsuna yelled, for she didn't want more trouble for today.

But her life will always have trouble, whether she likes it or not.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Note to self: Reborn is a Hitman, I-pin is a bomb, and Lambo is an idiot"_

* * *

><p><strong>And done! Yes! With this done I can relax, well for a while. Oh and tell me what do you think of the TsunaxLambo light fluff, cause I thought it was cute. Anyway check out the poll to tell me if the before story of this is good. Also thank you for reading and please review. Again this may be late but merry late Christmas and Happy new years.<strong>

**Until next time**

**Ciao!**


	12. Love put to the Test! Gyoza Dumpling!

**Ciaossu! I'm back so it means I'm still alive, Yay! I had been sick for a while, but I'm better so it doesn't matter anymore. I'm sorry for being gone for so long but I'll work harder now! Now I have read the reviews, by the by I'm okay with everyone's honesty, and I see that I am making Mai another Mary sue. I'll try to tone it down a bit, it's just I have some future stories for her and the Vongola gang and I'm getting a little excited. Anyway for those followers who like my stories as it is and always wait for me to update, well I'm going to try the best I can. Thank you for reading, fav-ing, and reviewing. And since I dragged this on too long so**

**Please read on!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn (but the OC & OOCness is definitely mines)**

* * *

><p><strong>12. Love put to the Test! Gyoza Dumpling!<strong>

**^^Time: Morning^^**

"I'm tired~" Tsuna whined as she stretched her arms up, "aww, then why didn't you just skip school to sleep in or just come later?" Mai suggested as they walked to school.

"Can't do that for multiple reasons" Tsuna sighed.

"Oh, at whatever is that?" Mai asked.

"Well one is if I'm not there Gokudera-kun will start fighting with the teacher. Two, he'll fight with Yamamoto or you (Mai sweat dropped). Three, Hibari-san will hear and 'bite him to death' as he says it. And four, Reborn wouldn't let me and will probably blow me up" Tsuna's face was pale.

"An, an, I get it. Just try harder today, 'k?" Mai said calming her down by patting her head.

"Um, Mai?" Tsuna called her, Mai nodded for her to continue.

"Why are you wearing pants and a skirt?" Tsuna asked. Mai looked down at her attire, she wore the girls' winter uniform but she wore navy pants under her skirt.

"Well it's not fair your clothes are different and mines are girly" Mai whined, earning a sweat drop from Tsuna.

"Mai, you're getting me even more tired" Tsuna said, Mai apologized just as quickly.

"Maybe you should have lunch in peace and quiet today, ne?" Mai suggested once more.

"Well, I was going to ask Kyoko-chan if we could have lunch" Tsuna told the Coyote.

"Then that's what you'll do" Mai smiled at her then looked ahead to see they were close to the school gates.

"Hey, it's Kyoko-chi" Mai said noticing the orange haired girl ahead. Kyoko heard her name and turned around and smiled, "Tsuna-chan, Mai-chan, good morning" she said cheerfully.

"An!" Mai said enthusiastically, "g-good morning, Kyoko-chan" Tsuna stuttered. "Tsuna-chan, you don't have to be so shy" Kyoko said walking towards the brunette.

"Ask her now" Mai whispered to Tsuna, she took a deep breath and was about to ask when suddenly.

"RAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" yelled Ryohei as he ran towards the girls, 'S-Sempai?' Tsuna thought with a pale face. Kyoko stared at her brother with a tired expression, Mai wore an irritated expression.

"EXTREME RUNNING!" he made an 'Extreme' slide in front of them as he stopped.

"Hey, Kyoko" Ryohei greeted his younger sister naturally, "Onii-chan…but you left before I did" Kyoko said puzzled.

"Yeah, I ran around town once" he explained, "jogging in the morning feels great" he said as if he felt rejuvenated. "He ran around town…" Tsuna's face was pale, "only muscle heads would be stupid enough to do that…" Mai sighed tiredly.

Ryohei turned to the duo, "Hey Sawada, Inoue" he greeted them.

"G-good morning, S-Sempai" Tsuna stuttered with a still pale face, 'hmm, is Tsuna-chan shy around Onii-chan too?' Kyoko thought (wrong Kyoko~).

"Hey idiot" Mai waved her hand, "M-Mai!" Tsuna yelled at the girl. "So, how about it?" Ryohei asked Tsuna, ignoring what Mai said.

"Eh?" Tsuna said surprised, "You want to tag along, Sawada?" Ryohei asked getting into her personal space.

"U-um, I-I'll pass!" Tsuna declined as she ran into the school in a hurry. Ryohei watched her retreating form; Kyoko looked at Tsuna as well but in worry of why she was running away. "Ah, she's got a good running form" Ryohei said in admiration, Mai face palmed.

"Damn idiot…" Mai mumbled.

**^^Time: Lunch Time^^  
><strong>"Sorry that _that_ idiot ruined your chance" Mai apologized to Tsuna as she sat in a desk in front of Tsuna's.

"Maa, it's okay. I'll just ask her now" Tsuna waved off as she looked over at Kyoko, she was getting her lunch in her bag. Tsuna turned to her direction to call her but somebody blocked her view.

"Hey Tsuna, let's eat lunch together" Yamamoto said cheerfully, holding a bento in his hand, 'Are you serious?' Mai yelled in her mind.

"Yamamoto-"

"I'm the one that's gonna eat with Hime!" Gokudera yelled as he ran towards them, holding a bag of food in his hand.

"Don't invite Hime without permission, you baseball-maniac!" Gokudera yelled.

"Gokudera-kun too" Tsuna mumbled, Mai face palmed her forehead.

"Where do you want to eat today?" Hana asked her best friend. "Dunno, how about the courtyard?" Kyoko suggested to her friend.

"That sounds fine. The weather's good too" Hana agreed as the two got up and walked out the door.

Tsuna could only watch in dismay, Mai banged her head really hard on the desk, startling Yamamoto and Gokudera.

"_Seriously_…" Mai hissed under her breath, Tsuna could only sweat drop.

They then fixed the desk in the middle of the room, so Gokudera and Tsuna face each other, and Mai and Yamamoto could face each other.

Tsuna opened her bento lazily, "Hey Tsuna, were you going to invite Sasagawa?" Yamamoto asked as the four ate lunch together.

"Then I'm sorry" he apologized, "you better apologize…" Mai mumbled, Tsuna shook her head.

"It's okay, I like eating with you guys too" Tsuna smiled weakly. The three teens felt their hearts warm up from hearing that from her.

"But their irritating…" Gokudera grumbled as he chewed his bun.

"Who is?" Mai asked her eye brow twitching at what the answer is.

"Women, their just loud and troublesome, except for Hime" Gokudera said, "Maa, don't say that" Yamamoto smiled at the bomber.

Mai growled at the bomber and bit into her melon bread. Tsuna sweat dropped but noticed two girls at the entrance of their classroom.

"There's Gokudera-kun!" one girl squealed, "he's so cool and handsome" the other girl said. Tsuna looked back at her supposed 'right hand man'.

"Yamamoto-kun" a female voice called out softly on Tsuna's right. Tsuna looked and saw a girl standing next to the baseball star; she held a blue bento in her hand.

"If you'd like, please eat this" she said, "for me, why? But thank you" Yamamoto smiled his signature smiled at the girl. She bowed to him and ran away in happiness.

"Aren't the girls nice?" Yamamoto said turning to Tsuna.

Tsuna numbly nodded, Mai sipped her juice in frustration. "Hmm? Aw man, I ran out of juice!" Mai whined since her juice box was empty. Tsuna looked at her and only sighed.

"I-Inoue-san" a girl mumbled as she walked over to the Coyote. Mai looked over to her and looked at her questionably.

"U-um I have a grape flavor juice…if you want" the girl held out the juice box timidly. Mai smiled and nodded, gently taking the juice.

She pushed the straw in a sipped a little of the juice, "Mmm~ it's good! Thank you!" Mai smiled warmly at the girl, said girl blushed and smiled back. She bowed and went back to her friends to squeal about what happened.

"Takeshi's right, Girls are nice!" Mai said in delight, earning her a growl from Gokudera and a chuckle from Yamamoto.

Tsuna heard all the girls and some boys squeal in delight, 'I forgot…these three are super popular' Tsuna thought. 'Mai is even popular with both boys and girls!' Tsuna was in deep shock.

"Tsuna, want some of my juice?" Mai asked innocently to the brunette.

"Tsuna, do you want some? It looks good" Yamamoto asked, ready to share the gift he received.

Realization hit Gokudera and he couldn't just stand there and watch.

"Hime! Have some of my bread too!" Gokudera yelled as he shoved his food in front of her.

Yamamoto and Mai could only look at him in confusion; Tsuna felt glares being thrown at her from all around.

Then a panel on the ground opened next to Tsuna's seat and a rectangular pillar, with Reborn on it, popped up from the ground. The four teens looked over at the infant in surprise, "you sure are popular, Tsuna" Reborn began.

"To your subordinates, that is" Reborn finished, "I don't think that's good!" Tsuna yelled at him.

Mai sighed, 'you're popular with them…in more ways than one, Tsuna…' Mai thought.

**~+The Next Day+~**

"Why am I with two idiots?" Mai groaned as she continued to walk around town. She wore a dark purple tank top and dark blue skinny jeans, and black high tops sneakers. She looked behind her and her eyes narrowed at the two idiots that followed her.

Yamamoto walked behind her with his arms behind his head and him grinning like a fool (he might be one). He wore a blue and white track suit and blue sneakers, had his bat in a case that he held on one arm.

And next to him was a fuming Gokudera, he was crossing his arms and scowling at any person looking towards him. The Bomber wore a white shirt with red long sleeves and dark jeans with a chain hanging on one side, he also wore black converse.

Mai scowled, "why are you two following me?" Mai asked irritably.

"Hmm, well I thought I could hang out with you before I head to baseball practice" Yamamoto said innocently smiling at her.

"Che, why don't you just head there now? Nobody wants you here now" Gokudera snarled at the baseball star, who in return laughed.

"And why are you here, self-proclaim-san?" Mai said, Gokudera twitched at the name.

"Why you-"

"Just answer damn it…" Mai was really mad at the moment.

"Che, Hime wasn't home and her mother said she was in town" he began, "I'm not following you, I'm looking for Hime!" Gokudera said childishly.

'Damn it, she left and I can't deal with them!' Mai was frustrated since this morning was disaster as well.

Not only had Tsuna been occupied with her studies, but Reborn had kicked Mai out of the house. Mai had to watch the children in the park, while Nana was grocery shopping, for a short while. Lambo and I-pin had blown up the slide and swings at the park, making a lot of children wail loudly. Mai then decided to ditch the two destructive children with the poison scorpion and to run off into town.

She was bored out of her mind, she then decided to head to the cake store and buy some sweets for the poor little brunette being tortured by the torturous tutor of hers.

'I'll be back soon, Tsuna!' Mai thought as she clenched her hand dramatically. Yamamoto and Gokudera just stared at her weirdly.

When Mai finally began to relax, "Hahii? Mai-san, Gokudera-san, and Yamamoto-san?" a certain energetic girl voiced towards the trio.

The three looked to see Haru behind them with some shopping bags. Haru wore a green shirt with a dark green coat, and a red skirt that ends at her mid-thigh and brown shoes with white stockings.

"Haru-chi, what are you doing here?" Mai asked.

"I was buying some materials for my costumes!" Haru yelled energetically.

"Really, so now you're heading home?" Yamamoto asked, but Gokudera couldn't care less.

"Not yet" she said smiling at them, Yamamoto and Mai tilted their heads questionably.

"I'm going to the cake shop!" Haru said enthusiastically.

"I see, and I was just heading there…" Mai mumbled, but the sentence was caught by the baseball idiot.

He smiled at her "you heading to the cake store too, Mai?" he said.

"Eh? Um well-"

"That's great Mai-san, we can go together!" Haru said grabbing Mai's arm and pulling her towards the stores.

"De-demo-"

"We'll go together, ne?" Haru smiled at Mai, who in return sighed and showed a tired smile. 'I'm a sucker for cute girls…' Mai thought tiredly.

"Gokudera-san and Yamamoto-san can come too!" Haru yelled energetically to the two.

Yamamoto nodded and followed the two, he didn't mind. Gokudera scoffed at the invitation but came either way, he was really bored.

As they walked Haru soon let go of Mai's arm and walked casually with the group. Then two girls came up to the group and gave them free drinks for no apparent reason (they're good-looking people for crying out loud!).

Haru began to talk about a dream she had last night.

"I had a fantastic, wonderful dream last night" Haru said, a blush adorned on her cheeks.

"Eh what was it?" Mai asked as she, Yamamoto, and Gokudera simultaneously drank their 'free' drinks.

"I had dream Tsuna-san and I got married!" Haru was pure red but had a happy face on.

And at that note the trio also simultaneously had a spit take, it looked like a rainbow.

"Hahii!" Haru said in surprise, confused at the sudden act.

"What the hell are you saying, Stupid-woman!" Gokudera said while panting, Yamamoto was in the background patting the coughing Mai on the back.

"Hahii! Haru can dream however she wants!" Haru yelled.

"So-cough- what did you-cough-dream abou-cough-" Mai asked as Yamamoto continued to pat her back to calm her.

"Ah, what a wonderful dream it was, desu~" Haru said a blush once again on her face as she held her hands together and closed her eyes at the memory.

All the other three could do is sweat drop at the girl, but Yamamoto was the only one smiling as the other two had blank faces.

**%#Imagination#%**

'_I'm going to finally marry Tsuna-san' Haru thought as she walked down the aisle. _

_Her father holding her hand at her right, and her left holding the bouquet of flowers. _

_Tsuna was at the alter, smiling at her gently. She wore a tux since she was apparently the groom. _ _Gokudera was right beside her; most likely he was the best man. _

_Every single one of Tsuna's friends stared at Haru in amazement as she walked towards the alter, she looked stunning. _

_As her father let go of his daughter's hand to go sit down, Haru looked at Tsuna in happiness. _ _Tsuna returned the gesture, the priest began to speak. _

"_We are gathered here today to this holy matrimony" said a squeaky voice. _ _Reborn must be playing priest in her fantasies too. _

"_That these two may always stay together and…" the sound slowly turned in mute words as the wedding skipped ahead. _ _After the 'I do's and exchange of rings all that was left was the…kiss! _

"_You may now kiss the bride" Reborn said. _

_Tsuna nodded and came closer to Haru. _

_**Haru?**__ A voice said, but was ignored. _

_Haru slowly closed her eyes and puckered up, slowly and slowly they came closer. _

_**Haru! **_

'_Tsuna-san' Haru thought as she felt Tsuna's breath get closer and when they got close enough to kiss-_

_**HARU!**_

**%#End of Imagination#%**

Haru imagined the noise of a record scratching as she came back to reality. Her three companions were red as could be.

Two from embarrassment of the mushy story. And one from pure anger at such impure thoughts.

"How dare you think Hime will marry you!" Gokudera yelled pointing an accusing finger at the darker brunette.

"Hahii! Haru can fantasize too!" Haru said sticking her tongue to the Bomber, who growled at her.

"But Haru-chi…you're a girl. Don't you want to marry oh I don't know a man!" Mai said still red.

"Love knows no bounds. No matter the age, looks, or gender" Haru said proudly. "But it does know stupidity…" Gokudera mumbled.

Mai stared at Haru in amazement though. 'Haru might not have a great life with Tsuna, I mean since there both girls they can't have children. And Tsuna's a part of the mafia. Even so…' Mai thought.

Mai stared at the confident and happy look on Haru's face, even when being insulted by a bomber.

Mai flushed, mostly from embarrassment but…because she felt the same. Tsuna stirred some precious feeling in her.

'This has only happened once before…' but suddenly her thoughts were cut.

"Mai-san?" a voice said, Mai saw Haru in front of her with concern.

"Ah Gomen, I was spacing out" Mai said while smiling nervously.

'She's strong and I wish her the best, but…' Mai stared at Haru with something powerful emanating from her.

The other three took notice.

"But I won't lose Haru-chi, I won't give up on Tsuna so easily" Mai said confidently.

Haru blinked then smiled, she nodded and stared at her rival with a friendly-competitive aura. Gokudera and Yamamoto wanted to join in but were stopped when a voice called near.

"Arre, Yamamoto-kun, Gokudera-kun, Haru-chan, and Mai-chan?" Kyoko said.

They all looked at Kyoko when she had called them. Kyoko wore a yellow shirt with a white jacket and a long red skirt with white stripes (it reached to her knees. She wore brown boots and had a red purse.

"Kyoko-chi…" Mai said, 'why do we attract so many people?' Mai thought with a tired face.

"Oh Sasagawa, what're you doing here?" Yamamoto asked. Kyoko turned red from the question, they all were confused.

"I'm heading to the…cake shop…" she mumbled.

"Really? So are Mai-san and me!" Haru said enthusiastically.

Mai smiled, "you can come with, if you want?" Mai asked. Kyoko smiled then nodded, and off they went again.

'But why was she blushing?' the three Mafioso thought in wonder.

When they finally made it to their destination 'cake and bread' shop, Mai sighed.

"This place looks boring I'm leaving" Gokudera said simply and turned away. "Eh? This place is not boring Gokudera-san!" Haru said pulling on his clothes and dragging him to the door.

"Let's just get the cakes and run the hell out" Mai said walking in with the group.

They all looked around the simple shop filled with sweets, Kyoko looked ahead and gasped.

"Tsuna-chan…?" Kyoko said, at the mention of the name all heads turned towards Kyoko.

They then looked at the direction she was staring at. They saw a blushing Tsuna holding her hand close to her face. She wore blue jeans, orange sneakers, and a dark orange shirt with a light orange sweater that was slightly open.

"They look so good~" Tsuna mumbled as little drool came from the side of her lip.

"Tsuna!" Mai said surprised and said person flinched at the familiar voice.

Tsuna turned slowly and her eyes widened, "G-guys?" Tsuna mumbled.

"Hime what-"

"Tsuna, what're you doing here?" Yamamoto asked, Gokudera glared at him for cutting him off.

"Um-well-you see-I-its-because-ugh!" Tsuna face palmed herself.

"Are you here because it's today?" Haru asked seriously. Everyone stared at her with really confused faces, "Huh?" was all Tsuna said.

"I understand Tsuna-san! You don't have to keep it a secret from me" Haru said holding both of Tsuna's hands in hers.

"Haru, what are you-"

"It's yourself appreciation day, right?" Haru said smiling at Tsuna.

"Eh? Tsuna-chan has one too?" Kyoko spoke up.

"You have one too, Kyoko-chan?" Haru asked the orange haired girl.

"Yup, I do. One day every month" Kyoko smiled at Haru.

"Me too!" Haru said excitedly, letting go of Tsuna's hand to turn to the girl.

"They have _that_ in common?" Mai said blankly.

"I didn't know Tsuna had that?" Yamamoto said.

The group then looked back at the brunette, and they were surprised to see her blanked face.

"Tsuna?" Mai called her, still no response.

"…What?" Tsuna finally said confused. "What's self-appreciation day?" Tsuna asked.

"Hahii! You don't know?" Haru said surprised. "Self-appreciation day is the one day we treat ourselves with sweets and cakes" Kyoko explained.

"So wait, that's not the reason you're here?" Yamamoto asked Tsuna, she shook her head.

"Of course she isn't idiot! Hime wouldn't stuff herself for no reason!" Gokudera yelled at the now laughing Yamamoto.

"Maa, maa I get it. So Tsuna, what's the-" Yamamoto froze when he saw Tsuna blushing madly, Mai and Gokudera flinched.

"Tsuna-san/Tsuna-chan?" the two girls looked at her questionably, Tsuna twitched.

"I um, am buying some sweets…for Lambo! Yeah that's it; he always wants sweets you know!" Tsuna said waving her arms franticly.

The girls nodded in understanding, the other three stood and stared. "We should buy some then!" Haru said as she took the girls to buy some cakes.

"You do know Hayato…" Mai began; the two boys looked at her.

"…You just called Tsuna fat" Mai said looking at the bomber.

It took a while for Gokudera to process this, when he finally realized the mistake he turned pure red.

In the end it ended up as weird as always.

Gokudera banging his head on the floor for forgiveness, Tsuna trying to calm him down, Yamamoto laughing, Kyoko and Haru talking, and Mai shaking her head and thinking 'Why? Why? Seriously why?'

**~~scene change~~**

Back at the Sawada household, they were having a little party in Tsuna's room. They were all eating cake and drinking tea, so consider it a tea party (even if Mai won't admit it). Tsuna, Mai, Kyoko, Haru, I-pin, Lambo, and Reborn were all eating around Tsuna's table.

Yamamoto had to go to practice so he didn't come. And Bianchi greeted the group so…you know the rest that happened with the bomber (he ran away).

"How do you like it, Reborn-kun?" Kyoko asked the infant sitting in his chair while eating cake.

"The mont blanc is good" Reborn said, "That's good, that's Haru's recommendation" Haru said cheerfully.

'Who knew in the end I end up eating cakes…with friends!' Tsuna thought happily as she stared at the happy girls in front of her.

"Guess I know what you're writing in your _diary_ today" Mai said, smirking at Tsuna. Tsuna looked at her and blushed, "it's a journal not a diary!" Tsuna yelled.

"I'm just saying that this is the first time hanging out with _girl_ friends, right?" Mai said looking at Tsuna lazily, Tsuna nodded.

"Eh, really Tsuna-chan?" Kyoko said, gaining the brunette's attention. "How sad, desu~" Haru said getting a handkerchief and wiping her tears that apparently appeared there.

"Ah-um-its not a big deal! Really!" Tsuna tried calming Haru down.

"But…honestly I'm glad I have friends now" Tsuna said looking down.

Kyoko and Haru smiled, looked at each other, and then nodded. "Then it's decided!" they said in union. Tsuna flinched at the sudden yell, "wha-what?" Tsuna stuttered.

"We'll have a girl's weekend out with you! That way you can have tons of girl time!" Haru yelled happily.

"You don't have to do that" Tsuna tried to reason, "but you're our friend Tsuna-chan, and we want to hang out with you" Kyoko reasoned.

Tsuna stared at them with a blush present on her face, her heart felt warm all of a sudden. Tsuna sighed and gave up, 'guess there's no fighting it' Tsuna thought.

"Alright, sure" Tsuna said giving them a worn out smile, the girls squealed at their accomplishment.

Reborn smirked and shook his head, 'bosses don't give up in defeat Dame-Tsuna…but I'll let it go this time' Reborn thought as he continued to eat cake.

They then went back to their usual conversation. Kyoko placed a vanilla cake with white frostings and strawberries in front of I-pin.

"Here you are, I-pin-chan" Kyoko said, "shei-shei" was the Chinese girl's reply.

"We bought a lot, so there's more if you want it" Haru told the girl.

"Why did we buy so much cake?" Mai sighed as she rested her head on her hand and took a bite out of her lemon cake lazily.

"By the way…" Tsuna turned to the Adult Lambo next to her eating cake.

"Why are you Adult Lambo?" Tsuna whispered to the Adult cow, "yeah I want to know too" Mai said pointing her fork accusingly at the Adult.

"It seems like my child self accidentally fired the 10 year bazooka" Adult Lambo lazily said.

"You have a theory of what happened?" Mai asked.

**%#Imagination#%**

"_Who are you? I'm Lambo. Who am I? You're Lambo~" Lambo sang as he played with a pile of dirt outside. _

"_Lambo-chan!" Haru called from Tsuna's window, the cow looked up from where he was playing. _

"_We have cake!" she yelled, "Yay! Lambo-san will have some!" Lambo said elated. Lambo started running to the door but tripped over a rock. _

_Causing a chain reaction of him falling, the bazooka popping out of his hair and landing on him, and the trigger being pulled. _

_And Adult Lambo appeared._

**%#End of Imagination#%**

"I agree with his theory" Mai said returning to her cake, 'that idiot cow would be clumsy enough…' Mai chewed another piece of cake from her fork.

"Though I am lucky to be able to enjoy this delicious cake" Lambo said honestly.

"When child-Lambo returns, I'm sure he'll be upset" Tsuna giggled. Adult Lambo smiled at her angelic laugh.

'But why hasn't the girls notice Adult Lambo though?' Tsuna thought as he looked back to the girls.

"That's right, this month's new cake was so good" Kyoko said. "It's so creamy and mild!" Haru said.

"If they weren't out, I would have bought some, it's a shame" Haru said dreamily. "They run out if you don't get there early" Kyoko told her.

"I was thinking about going there on my next day off and waiting for them to open" Kyoko said. "Haru wants to go too!" Haru said getting excited, "why don't we go together?" Kyoko suggested.

'I guess they've been too sucked up in their conversation to notice' Tsuna guessed.

"Who knew the thing they have in common is cake" Mai said her thought out loud.

Tsuna nodded with a nervous smile, 'Mai's too straight forward' Tsuna thought.

Tsuna then looked back at the girls and smiled with her eyes closed, 'I'm glad they're getting along so well!' Tsuna thought happily.

Since the brunette's eyes were closed she didn't notice to pairs of eyes looking at her then away. Mai did and smirked at the very familiar red appear on the eyes' owners' faces (guess who's it is~).

'Tsuna has a real strong power here…' Mai thought as she chomped up another piece of cake.

Lambo sat there, not really paying attention. And Reborn smirked at Mai's thought.

Haru looked at I-pin, "How is it, I-pin-chan? Their mille-feuille?" Haru asked the martial artist.

Then a small droplet tear fell from I-pin's eye, "She's crying?" Tsuna and Mai yelled.

"We all go through the same thing" Haru said, "It is so delicious, it makes you want to cry!" Haru said excitedly.

"Right, Tsuna-san?" Haru looked back at Tsuna, as well did Kyoko.

They both smiled at Tsuna genuinely, Tsuna felt blood rushing to her cheeks. "H-hai" Tsuna mumbled, Mai nodded as well.

"I-pin's never had anything so good" I-pin said, getting everyone's attention.

"So, I thank you" I-pin said cutely, 'Cute!' Tsuna thought with a blush.

I-pin pulled out two Gyoza buns and held it out to the two girls, "here, my secret Gyoza buns" I-pin said. Tsuna smiled at how polite I-pin was, while Mai felt something itching at the back of her brain.

'I have this bad feeling…wonder what it was?' Mai thought as she scratched her head.

"It looks delicious!" the girls said in union, gently taking the buns.

"Itadakimasu!" they then chomped into the bun.

"There actually just satisfied with that?" Tsuna said confused, the girls seemed really happy.

"Young Vongola doesn't know how to treat women" Lambo said, "eh?" Tsuna said surprised.

"Baka-cow, she is a girl" Mai said, getting out of her train of thoughts.

"A boss must understand all genders and ages of people" Reborn spoke up, he hasn't said something in a while (I thought he left).

"Well then what is there so different about women?" Mai asked Adult Lambo.

"Women are kittens with mystical stomachs" Adult Lambo answered. "Kittens?" Tsuna tilted her head, "You're _that_ kind of adult?" Mai said suspiciously to Adult Lambo.

'Kittens? Mystical stomachs? _That_ kind of adult? What do they mean? And why am I not like that?' Tsuna asked so many questions that will obviously stay unanswered.

"It's so juicy!" Haru exclaimed, "The garlic makes it so good!" Kyoko also exclaimed. Then suddenly Kyoko and Haru froze, their face blank and eyes cloudy.

"Kyoko-chan, Haru?" Tsuna called the two, Mai sat up in concern. They fell backwards and fainted on the spot.

"Kyoko-chan, Haru!" Tsuna yelled in worry, she feared for the worse.

**~ Katekyo Hitman Reborn! ~**

* * *

><p><strong>-~Intermission~-<strong>

_**Name: Yamamoto Takeshi**_

_**Gender: Male**_

_**Age: 14**_

_**Birthday: April 24**_

_**Zodiac: Taurus**_

_**Height: 177 cm.**_

_**Blood Type: O**_

_**Favorites: Baseball,**_

_**Sushi,**_

_**Milk,**_

_**His father,**_

_**Friends,**_

_**Games,**_

_**And Tsuna**_

_**Hates: Anyone who insults baseball,**_

_**Anything that pulls him away from baseball (unless it's Tsuna),**_

_**Cruelty,**_

_**Anyone who insults or hurts Tsuna**_

**-~End of Intermission~-**

* * *

><p><strong>~ Katekyo Hitman Reborn! ~<strong>

"Aiya!" I-pin yelled in surprise, "Kyoko-chan, Haru! What's the matter?" Tsuna asked as she stood up.

"Wait a minute I remember now! Its-"

"It's a kind of poison cooking" Bianchi cut Mai off as she walked into the room.

"Bianchi!" Tsuna said surprised, "Mou! I was going to say that, Bianchi-chi!" Mai whined.

Adult Lambo froze at the sight of the 'devil'. Bianchi noticed Adult Lambo and her eyes widened, "Romeo!" she yelled in anger.

But then poof, a pink smoke appeared in his spot. Child-Lambo stood there confused but after a moment of blinking he laughed loudly.

"Gyahaha, its cake!" Lambo yelled, "Lambo-san's gonna eat it!" he proclaimed and stuffed his whole face with the cake Adult Lambo was eating.

Bianchi calmed down, "it must be my imagination" Bianchi told herself.

"That cow got lucky…" Mai mumbled, Tsuna nodded numbly.

"Um, more importantly, what do you mean? Poison cooking?" Tsuna asked the scorpion.

"The Gyoza buns used by the Gyoza fist are made especially by a secret method" Bianchi explained.

"One story tells that one Gyoza bun contains the essence of five million normal dumplings. It can only be eaten by those who've trained in the Gyoza Fist. If a normal person were to eat it, that'd be their end" Bianchi informed them.

"What!" Tsuna yelled, "Hmm…" Mai mumbled as she stood near the girls and looked at them curiously.

She picked up one of the fallen Gyoza buns, "That's interesting…I wanna try it!" Mai exclaimed as she dusted it off and put it near her mouth. Tsuna then ran over to her and slapped the bun out of her hand, "hey!" Mai whined.

"You can't waste food like that" Mai scolded, 'this isn't the time…' Tsuna said feeling angered.

"I-pin, weren't you told by your master not to give the Gyoza buns to others?" Reborn asked the girl. "Ah, I-pin was told!" I-pin said realizing her mistake, Tsuna face palmed.

"I-pin…you're so lucky your cute" Mai sighed, Tsuna nodded in agreement.

"Wait, does that mean Kyoko-chan and Haru will die?" Tsuna yelled worriedly.

"It seems like it's just a matter of time" Bianchi said calmly, "Don't be indifferent, Bianchi-chi!" Mai yelled at the chef.

"Then what about Shamal? He can fix any kind of sickness, right?" Tsuna asked, Mai flinched at the name.

'He should be happy to check out female patients!' Tsuna thought reassuringly.

"His personality aside-"

"Let's keep pushing it" Mai grumbled, "-He's very skilled" Bianchi finished.

"He's not in Japan right now" Reborn informed them, Tsuna and Mai turned their heads to the babies.

"He returned to Italy on business" Reborn said.

"Business, huh?" Mai said, 'I can imagine what his _business_ is…' Mai thought.

_In Italy, somewhere near a bar or so two people was standing out side. _

_A lady resting her back on the wall, and Shamal right beside her. _

"_Hey miss, would you like to spend a passionate moment with me?" Shamal said, flirting with her obviously. _

_The lady elbowed him on his chest, and walked away._

_Leaving an injured Shamal on the ground._

"Yup it would go like that!" Mai said putting her fist into her palm, Tsuna sweat dropped at her imagination.

"He's not here when we need him!" Tsuna panicked, "Useless as always" Bianchi sighed.

Somewhere in Italy Shamal has sneezed, 'Eh is some pretty lady talking about me?' Shamal smirked (not how you wanted Shamal).

"What to do? What to do?" Mai kept repeating, Tsuna paced back and forth for an answer.

"Wait!" Mai yelled, gaining everyone's attention except for the stupid cow sleeping on the table.

"If _I know_ I-pin's master then he has a back up plan!" Mai concluded. Tsuna was too elated to notice something wrong with Mai's sentence.

"I-pin is a scatter brain" Reborn said, "but I'm sure her master gave her an antidote, just in case" Reborn said lightening Tsuna's worries.

"Exactly!" Mai said then turned to I-pin, Tsuna also did.

I-pin gasped as realization hit her; she looked over at a small bag next to her. She unfolded the bag and it revealed a small paper bag that had the word 'De' on it (short for 'Detox').

I-pin showed it to the teens, "it's the antidote!" Mai said happily.

I-pin then took out what was inside the bag, but only one pill was present. "Only one" I-pin said as she sweated nervously, "just enough for one" Reborn said nonchalantly.

"Uh-oh" Mai's face went grim, "what do we do?" Tsuna panicked.

"Now love will be put to the test" Bianchi added in, "only one will be saved, which one do you choose?" Bianchi asked.

"When did love come into this?" Tsuna and Mai yelled in union.

Tsuna then looked between the two girls, 'I have…to choose?' Tsuna thought.

She looked at Haru's sleeping form then Kyoko's, 'Haru…Kyoko-chan…' she thought.

_"You are incredible, like not some average person" Kyoko said excitedly. "Ah really… Sasagawa-chan?" Tsuna asked heat reaching her face from embarrassment."Yeah and call me Kyoko…and can I call you Tsuna?" she asked, "Yeah you can call me Tsuna!" Tsuna said happily."Yesterday you asked to be my friend and I didn't answer right?" Kyoko asked, "Well I want to be friends with Tsuna-chan!" she said clasping her hands."Oh…yeah sure!" Tsuna said really happy._

_Tsuna just sighed and looked for Kyoko in the crowd, she was curious of the guy she's giving it too. Kyoko then popped up in front of Tsuna, "Tsuna-chan~" Kyoko said sing songly. "Ah Kyoko-chan…" Tsuna felt her heart speed up from the surprise attack, "w-what is it…?" Tsuna asked. "Well technically we can give our cakes to anyone in our class…so I want to give you my cake" Kyoko said as she brought the cake in front of Tsuna. 'Kyoko-chan wants to give her cake…to me!' Tsuna thought happily, her friend wants to give her something for the first time. Tsuna looked at the cake and saw Bianchi from behind switch the cake that Kyoko had with a poison cake. 'Bianchi…!' Tsuna then tried to look for her but she disappeared, 'what did she do…!' Tsuna finally noticed the poisonous cake. "So Tsuna-chan do you want to eat it?" Kyoko asked innocently, 'what!' Tsuna backed away slightly. "Is it that you don't like it?" Kyoko then gave a hurt expression, "N-no it's not like that" Tsuna tried to calm her down.' Please don't look at me like that, Kyoko-chan' Tsuna felt a pain in her heart, 'I don't know what to do if…my friends are sad' she felt real sad as well._

_"Wow, thanks to Tsuna's enthusiasm the team is working together!" Kyoko said smiling at Tsuna._

_Kyoko heard her name and turned around and smiled, "Tsuna-chan, Mai-chan, good morning" she said cheerfully. _

"_Tsuna-chan~!" _an image of Kyoko smiling appeared in Tsuna's mind.

'Kyoko-chan always smiled at me, even though I'm no good. I can't count how many times she gave me courage' Tsuna thought.

'I admired her for all the things she's perfect in, but most of all…it was her kindness' Tsuna thoughts continued.

_Tsuna then moved back as she felt a wave of air go fast in front of her. Haru had tried slapping her but missed, "You're horrible" Haru yelled. "What are you teaching the poor baby?" Haru yelled in anger, 'P-poor baby?' Tsuna yelled in her mind. "Babies are angelic, with hearts of purest white!" Haru was truly angry. Haru then walked to Tsuna and grabbed her shirt and began to pull Tsuna back and forth. "Are you trying to destroy their sweet purity with your rotten heart?" Haru kept pushing Tsuna._

"_Tsuna-san" Haru said as she got close to Tsuna, "you are…wonderful Te-n-th" Haru said. "It seems I now have a crush on you" Haru said, 'Wah-but we're both girls!' Tsuna thought. "I feel like being tightly embraced by you" Haru tried getting closer to Tsuna, making her run away with Haru chasing her._

"_Let's play!" "Play! Play!" I-pin and Lambo yelled to Haru, Haru looked up from the kids and noticed Tsuna, "Tsuna-san" Haru smiled at her kindly. _

That image popped up in Tsuna's head.

'Haru's words and actions are extraordinary, but she's always doing her very best. I wanted to be a little bit like her, outgoing and cheerful' Tsuna thought.

_Kyoko and Haru smiled, looked at each other, and then nodded. "Then it's decided!" they said in union. Tsuna flinched at the sudden yell, "wha-what?" Tsuna stuttered. "We'll have a girl's weekend out with you! That way you can have tons of girl time!" Haru yelled happily. "You don't have to do that" Tsuna tried to reason, "but you're our friend Tsuna-chan, and we want to hang out with you" Kyoko reasoned. Tsuna stared at them with a blush present on her face, her heart felt warm all of a sudden. Tsuna sighed and gave up, 'guess there's no fighting it' Tsuna thought. "Alright, sure" Tsuna said giving them a worn out smile, the girls squealed at their accomplishment._

'They're both always thinking of me…they're just too important to just pick one…' Tsuna tightened her fist.

Tsuna clenched her teeth, "I can't choose! I don't want either of them to die!" Tsuna yelled. Mai stared at Tsuna in amazement, and Bianchi looked over curiously.

"Then you should save them both" Reborn said easily.

"Huh?" Tsuna said looking over at the infant. Leon crawled onto Reborn's hand and transformed into a gun, Reborn then fired straight to Tsuna's head.

Tsuna then fell onto her bed; Mai looked at Tsuna then back at Reborn. "Really Reborn? Next time warn me!" Mai yelled as she ran into Tsuna's closet for something.

Tsuna's body then began to glow, that's when Mai popped out with Tsuna's coat/shorts. Tsuna stood up and changed really quickly. "REBORN! I will save them both with my dying will!" Tsuna yelled.

"If you don't have the antidote, you should go get it from someone that does" Reborn said.

I-pin gasped "Master is nearby!" I-pin said. Tsuna then grabbed I-pin and jumped out the window and landed on the ground with a loud bang.

"Wait for me Tsuna!" Mai yelled as she followed after them, landing onto the ground lightly.

Tsuna ran at full speed at some direction, Mai followed close behind. As they ran, Mai noticed Gokudera walking up the street towards Tsuna's house.

"Hime! What's the-" he called to her, but she kept running and passed him.

"SorryHayatocan'ttalkrightnowwe'reinahurry!" Mai yelled as she passed him as well.

"Hime!" Gokudera yelled as he followed them. Yamamoto was heading towards Tsuna's house as well but he heard yelling coming his way and saw Tsuna running towards him.

"Tsuna! I just finished my club. Want to grab something to eat?" he asked her, but she ran passed him too.

"Tsuna?" Yamamoto looked back at her in confusion.

"HeyTakeshihowwaspractice?Good?Great!Sorrygottarun!" Mai yelled as well as she ran passed him as well.

"Hime! Please wait!" Gokudera yelled after them, still running as well.

"Playing chase? That looks like fun!" Yamamoto yelled as he ran after them.

Tsuna ran all the way in town, where there were tons of street vendors. "Is he around here?" Tsuna asked I-pin, "where is he?" she yelled as she stopped.

"I found master!" I-pin said pointing at a vendor.

"What?" Tsuna said looking towards the direction she was pointing at, it was a crepe vendor. Tsuna ran to the vendor and yelled "are you him?" which he replied to "what is it?" in fear.

"Tsuna, that's not him!" Mai yelled as she ran towards the girl.

"It's not him for sure, that's just a normal person" Reborn said hoping off Mai's shoulder.

"Eh? When did you get there?" Mai yelled.

Tsuna put I-pin closely to the man, "I-pin make mistake" I-pin said sadly.

"Ah, over there!" I-pin pointed at another vendor that sold barbecued chicken. Tsuna ran towards it, she shoved I-pin's face to the vendor.

"The barbecued chicken here is good" Reborn said as he ate some of the food.

"This isn't the time, Reborn!" Mai yelled at the infant.

I-pin sighed, "wrong again" she mumbled.

"Mai, you should know what his vendor looks like" Reborn said, making Tsuna turn towards the girl.

"Which is it?" Tsuna yelled, Mai flinched at the loud voice.

"I don't remember, I haven't seen him in like forever!" Mai yelled.

"Then we'll just gather all of the street vendors!" Tsuna yelled, Mai numbly agreed. Tsuna put I-pin on the ground and look for any person who could be her master.

"Is it him?" Tsuna yelled pulling a guy to I-pin, she shook her head.

"Is that your master?" pulling another person to her, the martial artist said no again.

She kept bringing more and more people, she even brought a person in a bear costume and she still replied no and said it was ugly.

"Hime!" Gokudera yelled as he finally made it to the scene.

"Hayato!" Mai called to him as she ran over to him.

"Mai, what's going on?" Gokudera demanded, "Just get all the street vendors together for Tsuna, okay?" Mai yelled and went to go grab some of the vendors.

"I'll help out!" Gokudera yelled as he grabbed some vendors as well.

As they did this, the by standers just stood around, looking at them in confusion. Yamamoto finally made it as well and stared at the vendors being clumped together.

"What's with all the vendors?" Yamamoto asked.

"What are you doing, Gokudera?" Yamamoto asked as he saw the bomber pulling a vendor towards Tsuna.

"Shut up!" Gokudera yelled, "Are we throwing a festival?" Yamamoto asked, "Shut up, Takeshi!" Mai yelled at him as she came from behind a vendor she was pushing.

"How are things, Hime? Is this enough?" Gokudera asked Tsuna.

"Master not here" I-pin said sadly, Mai sighed tiredly.

"At this rate we may not make it in time" Reborn said indifferently. I-pin and Mai suddenly smelled the aroma of a Gyoza bun and looked towards its direction.

"Scent of Gyoza buns from over there" I-pin pointed at one of the clumped up vendors.

"Tsuna, over there!" Mai pointed at it as well.

Tsuna looked and saw a man she once saw before in the same purple clothes and black shades.

"This time, for sure!" Tsuna yelled as she ran over to him.

"Give me the antidote!" she yelled at him, the person was confused at the sudden outburst.

"Master!" I-pin yelled as Mai ran to him with I-pin in her arms. I-pin jumped out of her arms and onto the stool.

"Emergency! I-pin make mistake!" I-pin begged her master.

He realized the situation automatically.

"Hime!" Gokudera yelled worriedly, still having no idea what's going on.

"Hey! Aren't we throwing a festival?" Yamamoto yelled happily, "Huh?" Gokudera and Mai yelled in union.

The master gave two pills to I-pin and Tsuna's flame finally died.

"Yes, we got them!" Tsuna yelled happily.

Mai looked at the master and tilted her head, "wait…" she said. "I know you!" Mai realized, the master began to sweat nervously.

"Your-" Reborn stuffed a Gyoza bun into Mai's mouth, making her faint and tumble to the ground.

"M-Mai!" Tsuna yelled worriedly, Gokudera laughed and Yamamoto went to her aid.

Tsuna looked back at the master again, "I'm going to need another pill…" Tsuna said with a pale face.

**^^Time: Afternoon^^**

Back in the Sawada house, in Tsuna's room. Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Mai sat around the table.

Mai glared at Reborn, "stop glaring Mai" Reborn said still unaffected under her gaze.

"That's 'cause you're a jerk!" Mai hissed at him.

They were there while watching I-pin put the pills and water in the two dames' mouths. They both slowly woke up and got up.

"Haru fell asleep" Haru said tiredly, "I did too" Kyoko also said.

"It seems like I slept really well" Kyoko said, "I'm sorry, Tsuna-chan, for falling asleep at your house like that" Kyoko apologized.

"It's alright" she waved her hands as an 'okay'; Tsuna now wore a long sleeve blue shirt with jeans. 'When did Tsuna-chan/Tsuna-san change clothes?' the girls thought but shook it off.

"Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto-kun, when did you get here?" Kyoko asked noticing the duo. "Yo!" Yamamoto greeted the girls, Gokudera ignored their presence.

"After napping, I'm feeling hungry again. There's still some cake left" Haru said cheerfully.

"That's right. Let's all have some" Kyoko said happily.

Tsuna smiled at them, 'I'm so glad that their safe, and they've both seem to have forgotten about the Gyoza bun' Tsuna thought relieved.

Lambo woke up and stood up from the table and ate I-pin's cake, "Lambo-san's got it!" Lambo said with his mouth full. "I-pin will avenge cake!" I-pin yelled as she chased Lambo, "I'm running away" he yelled.

Gokudera looked over at the two children fighting and got irritated, "Shut up!" he yelled.

"Don't get upset, Hayato" Bianchi said walking into the room, "I've got enough for you too" she said making him look at her.

He fell over at just the glimpse of her, "no way, twice" Mai laughed at the bomber.

Tsuna looked at Gokudera worriedly and sighed, she then looked over at the chatting girls. Kyoko and Haru were laughing and talking about cakes.

'I'm so glad they're both safe' Tsuna smiled warmly, she looked around at the chaos in her room and continued to smile.

'This is nice. As tiring it is every day, I don't mind seeing everyone happy in the end' Tsuna filled the room with brightness. Gaining a lot of blushes as a response.

"Tsuna, that's what they call 'gutless'" Reborn said continuing to eat his cake.

"How do you know my thought?" Tsuna demanded, "Did you forget? I can read minds, Dame-Tsuna" he said with a twinkle in his eyes. "N-no way!" Tsuna yelled in panic.

The scene ended with Lambo and I-pin fighting, Tsuna panicking, Bianchi taking care of Gokudera, Reborn eating cake, Yamamoto smiling, Mai sighing, and the girls laughing.

.

.

.

_It's relieving seeing everyone happy, I don't mind when a story ends with a smile._

* * *

><p><strong>Done, Yay! I'd like to apologize for disappearing for two months but I've been preoccupied with school. By the way I've been listening to Katekyo Hitman Reborn songs, you know the ones with the characters singing and I've fallen in love with it. Just wanted to say anyway more stories to come, thank you for reading and please review.<strong>

**Until next time**

**Ciao!**


	13. Teacher's special training!

**Ciaossu! I'm saying hi, and I need help. I want to understand Fanfiction some more so anybody willing to tell me things I probably don't know please PM me! Also the fighting scenes and such are coming up so anybody also willing to teach me how to write them, pretty please help! That's all for now so**

**Please read on!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn (but the OC & OOCness is definitely mines)**

* * *

><p><strong>13. Teacher's Special Training! Strengthening Program!<strong>

**%Random Day%**

"He's keeps trying, but keeps failing" Mai grumbled as she lay back in the bench and watched Yamamoto batting in one of the cages. Currently Yamamoto and Mai were at the batting cages called 'Namimori ball'.

Yamamoto was wearing his usual white and blue track suit, and he was sweating like crazy. He continued to aim the hits at the home run goal, but was missing most of the time. The baseball player sighed and gave up; he turned off the machine and walked out of the cage in a depressing matter.

"Old man, that'll be it for the morning" Yamamoto said as he went over to a man at the counter.

"I'll have the usual" Yamamoto said as he placed some money down, "why not hit some more? All you do at school is sleep anyways, right?" the man joked.

"Geez, you said it" Yamamoto grinned, the man gave him a carton of milk and a straw.

"But it's quite an accomplishment for a middle school kid to hit the ball into the net at 130km/h" the man complimented.

"Hahaha, I still have a long way to go" Yamamoto said, he poked a straw into his milk and began to sip.

"It's nothing if I can't hit an unchanging ball into all the targets" the idol mumbled while still sipping his milk. "Heh, you say such a thing as if it were easy" the man chuckled.

"Then aim for 300 kilometers per hour" Mai said lazily. "He can train for that, too" Reborn added in.

Yamamoto turned to the voices, he saw Mai wearing her uniform and laying her head back on the bench and arms resting back and Reborn sitting next to her, and he wore a baseball uniform with a bat and everything.

"Ciaossu" Reborn greeted, "oh, if it isn't the kid and Mai" Yamamoto said naturally.

Reborn then fell asleep, "forced yourself to wake up, didn't you? Hahaha you're hilarious!" the idol laughed.

"Ugh, Reborn can't explain a thing" Mai sighed tiredly.

"Ne Mai, what're you two doing here anyway?" Yamamoto asked sitting next to her, still grinning.

"We'll help you through your little crisis, Takeshi" Mai explained. Yamamoto blinked, "crisis?" he tilted his head.

"Yeah, besides you have to train for the mafia" she said indifferently. "Hahaha, that's right. Our mafia game" Yamamoto laughed, Mai's eyes narrowed, but the baseball star didn't notice.

'He still thinks this is a game? Well Hayato always says he's an idiot but…' she observed his cheerful behavior. He smiled happily at Reborn's nose bubble, 'what's behind that relaxed smile? It reminds me of-' her thoughts were cut when Yamamoto tried grabbing her attention.

"You alright, Mai?" he asked, Mai shook her head to calm herself.

"I'm fine! Worry over yourself idiot!" Mai yelled at him, he laughed at her again. Mai growled at his carefree attitude, 'it's getting on my nerves…but Reborn told me to let it be so…' Mai calmed herself.

"Anyway, you need to train-"

"I'm sorry but I have to focus on baseball sometimes" Yamamoto turned her down quickly, not even hearing what she was going to say.

"But-"

"Go ask Gokudera, he would love to, right?" Yamamoto got up and was about to go get his stuff but was stopped by Reborn.

"Don't you want to be near Tsuna?" Reborn asked. Yamamoto froze at the name; Mai looked back at the now awake baby.

"How long were you awake?" Mai asked, but the infant ignored her, much to her displeasure.

'Well, I do like playing the mafia game with Tsuna…' an image of Tsuna smiling popped into his head, 'she was the first person to…smile at me genuinely...she reminds me of...' Yamamoto's expression softened.

Yamamoto turned back to the Hitman, acceptance in his eyes. Mai perked up at the gaze, Reborn smirked.

"Besides the training is to help you out of your baseball slump" Reborn said, Yamamoto enlightened.

"Really? Why didn't you say so?" Yamamoto said cheerfully.

"I'll call you when it's time to train" Reborn said, Yamamoto nodded happily and ran off.

Mai gaped, "seriously? That's all it took?" Mai face palmed her forehead.

"You need to be a better negotiator, Mai" Reborn said as he hopped off the bench and walked away.

"What? I'm a great negotiator! Reborn!" Mai ran after him.

**^^Time: Morning^^**

The sky is bright, the birds are chirping, and the bees are buzzing…into Tsuna's room. Tsuna walks up the stairs to get her bag in her room and sees Reborn sitting on her desk near the window.

"Reborn? What are you doing over there?" she called to him, he slowly turned around.

"Hiee!" Tsuna yelled, Reborn's face was covered with bees.

"What are you doing?" she yelled in fear, "these are my subordinates, they gather information" he explained.

"Does that mean you speak bug?" Tsuna said not believing it. Reborn just stared at her blankly, and then smirked, sending shivers down her spine.

"Thanks to them, I've gathered some very important information" he changed the subject.

"Important information?" Tsuna tilted her head, earning a light chuckle from Reborn.

Reborn then grabbed some kind of perfume and motioned Tsuna to come closer to him. She at first was against it, but then timidly walked over.

Reborn then sprayed her and she sneezed, "wha-what was that?" Tsuna said as her nose twitched.

Tsuna sniffed the scent, "honey?" she guessed. The bees then left Reborn's face and flew to her.

'Guess the bees really do need a queen…' Reborn thought amused, seeing the little hearts around the bees.

Tsuna didn't notice and shrieked and grabbed her bag and ran down the stairs, bees still following.

"You certainly are leaving early today" Nana said as she saw her daughter put her boots on quickly.

"Have a nice day!" Nana yelled as her daughter ran for her life.

Reborn stood there at the window sill, watching his student run. He looked up to the sky and smiled as usual, but much was hidden behind his happy façade.

"Tsuna needs her training more than ever now" Reborn said, to apparently Leon.

"We need to prepare while we can" he said, feeling some strong force coming soon.

**~~scene change~~**

"Good morning!" Gokudera yelled at the gates of the Sawada house.

"Oh, Gokudera-kun" Nana said as she opened the door to see the familiar guest.

"Tsu-chan actually just left" she informed him, "then I'll catch up to her" Gokudera said easily. He turned to get going but was stopped by his boss' mother.

"Thanks for everything" Nana said gratefully, startling the bomber and making him gaze at her.

"I'm glad Tsu-chan finally has a friend that she can count on" Nana said, happiness filled in her words.

"Count on?" Gokudera mumbled a light blush on his face.

"Please take care of Tsu-chan" she smiled at him genuinely.

'This means Hime's mother has accepted me as her right-hand man' Gokudera felt a smile spread across his face.

He smiled at her confidently, "Mother! Please do not worry! I will protect Hime, no matter what!" he vowed then ran off. Nana tilted her head in confusion, wondering what just happened.

Back to Gokudera, he continued to run with happier footsteps. 'Leave it to me! I won't let anything lay a scratch on Hime!' Gokudera thought as he continued to run.

He then stopped as he heard Tsuna's scream come near him until he sees her running with Bees on her tail. The bees haven't stung her, but Tsuna's still afraid of them.

"Hime!" Gokudera yelled at the sight, he chased after her.

"I'm coming to save you!" he yelled and pulled out his dynamites.

"Hit!" he yelled as he threw the dynamites, the bees noticing this flew away. Tsuna being slow noticed at the last second and jumped away, avoiding critical impact.

A huge explosion happened with one injured, "Hime!" Gokudera yelled in worry.

Reborn just continued to watch, from the top of the telephone pole, in amusement.

**~~scene change~~**

In the nurse's office, Gokudera was banging his head like a hundred times on the ground.

"I'm so very sorry!" he yelled, "it's not really your fault" Tsuna tried calming him with a nervous smile.

"Nope, it is his fault" Mai said simply crossing her arms, 'Mai…' Tsuna sweat dropped at her cold demeanor.

Tsuna laid in bed with light bandages visible on her face, but the rest of the bandages hidden under her new neat uniform. Mai stood beside her, standing tall and looking down at the idiot who blew her up.

"But I'm not really hurt" Tsuna reasoned, Mai sighed and grabbed the brunette's wrist, Tsuna jolted at the light touch. "You were saying…?" Mai's eyes were narrowed, Tsuna smiled nervously as Mai slowly let go.

"If it were a real fight, you would be dead" Gokudera said looking back up at his boss. 'Don't say things like that' Tsuna thought with a pale face, Mai felt an angry mark on her forehead.

"Hayato, you're jinxing her…" she hissed, making the bomber realize his mistake and banged his head on the ground again, harder than before.

"Gokudera-kun! Please stop, you didn't do anything wrong" Tsuna tried calming him again, but the bomber shook his head.

"And…" he slowly began as he sat up again, making Tsuna look at him worriedly.

"And I broke my promise to your mother…" he said sadly, Tsuna was really worried at this point. 'Did Gokudera-kun promise Mom something?' Tsuna wondered in complete confusion.

'I was elated. How pathetic. I'm not qualified to be her right-hand man' Gokudera's head was lowered, making Tsuna feel like her heart got stabbed at seeing Gokudera's sad face.

Mai sighed and looked away from him, 'Can he ever live up to _his_ expectation…?' Mai thought, her face going blank.

"Gokudera-kun, you don't need to worry about it" Tsuna tried comforting him, she slowly sat up. Tsuna smiled at him as to comfort him, Gokudera felt his heart tighten.

'I…I…I have to protect Hime no matter what…and…her brightest of smiles!' Gokudera thought as he felt his cheeks heat up.

"I will train myself more! I will be stronger and more worthy to be your right-hand man" he proclaimed as Tsuna flinched at the declaration. 'You don't really have to…' Tsuna thought tiredly, "not likely Hayato…" Mai said earning her a glare from the bomber.

"Well said, Gokudera" Reborn said behind the closed curtains, the three teens turned their heads to the voice. The curtains pulled aside until you can only see Reborn on someone's shoulder, the person's face was unknown.

"Reborn" Tsuna said surprised, Mai glowered at his presence.

"I'm accepting applications for the traditional Vongola family training program" he informed them.

"Want to give it a try?" Reborn asked, "Training program?" Gokudera repeated.

"You'd become even stronger" Reborn bribed him, "talking about something unreasonable again…" Tsuna sighed as she shook her head.

"…Strong enough to protect your precious _Hime_" Mai whispered for only him to hear.

Gokudera contemplated this for a moment, "training directly under Reborn-san?" the bomber mumbled.

"He expects that much out of me. This is my chance!" he whispered to himself excitedly. Tsuna tilted her head in confusion, 'is Gokudera-kun talking to himself?' she thought innocently.

"Do you have the guts, Hayato?" a mature voice asked, making Gokudera shudder in fear.

The curtain pulled all the way over, revealing Bianchi, the person Reborn was standing on. She was holding Shamal's face in one hand as he tried to kiss her but he stayed in place.

"Bianchi/Big sis!" Tsuna and Gokudera gasped, Mai's eyes narrowed "Shamal…" she growled.

"You're being obstinate!" Bianchi yelled as he kicked the back of Shamal's head, sending him flying toward the slow Tsuna.

Just as he was inches away from her, a large metal tray hit him in the face, and he rolled over the bed to the ground on the other side of Tsuna's bed. Tsuna sighed in relief while Shamal held his face in pain. Mai dropped the large pan on his head and crossed her arms, looking away and pouting.

Bianchi looked away from that scene but looked over to her younger brother, who was toppled over in pain. "You seem sick. Are you all right?" Bianchi asked as if she wasn't the cause of it.

Shamal stood up slowly, still holding his face in pain. Shamal glanced at Gokudera and said "I'm telling you now: I only examine girls. Like Mai!" Shamal yelled as he launched himself to the Coyote.

Mai kicked him in the face, making him fall backwards to the ground in pain. "Why…why…" Shamal mumbled, "why…why pants?" Shamal grieved at the mention of Mai's pants under her skirt. Mai stomped on his stomach as a response.

"Starting today, Shamal will be the doctor at this school" Reborn said, Mai and Tsuna gaped.

"No way!" the girls yelled.

'All of the boys are definitely going to hate this…' Tsuna thought, 'and the girls will be attack by a pervert!' she paled.

'I can't stand being in the same area as him let alone a building!' Mai thought angrily, '…freaking old perverted octopus shaped cheater! W-wait by cheater I-I meant on o-o-other girls! Y-yeah…right?' Mai blushed madly but continued to stomp her foot on Shamal's stomach in frustration. Reborn chuckled silently at Mai's immature persona.

Reborn then looked back at the task in hand, "If this is Hayato's current state, there's no way you can train him" Bianchi said to Reborn.

"That's true" Reborn agreed, 'he's already giving up on him!' Tsuna thought as she paled.

"W-w-wait" Gokudera struggled to say, making everyone turn to him. Gokudera was struggling to look up; he held onto the side of the bed for support and held his stomach in pain.

"I'll do it, please let me do it" Gokudera begged Reborn, even when he had to face Bianchi's face.

"I will meet your expectations as Hime's right-hand man!" he declared, making Tsuna flush in embarrassment.

Reborn smirked, "there's no classes tomorrow, we'll start in the morning" Reborn said.

"I can start right now" he grumbled, "We have one more person to train" Reborn added in.

"One more person?" Tsuna tilted her head, "oh him" Mai said tiredly as she crossed her arms.

Gokudera and Tsuna were now definitely confused.

**~+The Next Day+~**

"Why are we always the first ones?" Mai whined, Tsuna could only offer her a nervous smile.

"We aren't always the first ones, thanks to Dame-Tsuna here" Reborn insulted as he jabbed his thumb towards the brunette, Tsuna could only gape at the cruel infant in her arms.

The trio was currently in front of the school, waiting for the members of the 'training program'.

Mai wore a plain gray shirt and jeans with black sneakers. Tsuna wore a white shirt with a light blue sweater with blue-green stripes, and plain jeans with orange converse.

Tsuna looked up at the school behind her, she shivered slightly. "Stop shaking, Dame-Tsuna" Reborn scolded her, feeling the brunette's arms shake timidly.

"B-but isn't Hibari-san gonna get mad if were here on school grounds without permission?" Tsuna asked as her voice shook.

"Hahaha please! Kyoya isn't that much of a freak!" Mai laughed.

"Today's the school's anniversary; he is actually in the reception room right now" Reborn said naturally.

Mai stopped in her laughter and paled, Tsuna was silently panicking.

"Th-then Hibari-san is gonna bite us to death!" Tsuna exclaimed, squeezing Reborn tighter to her chest.

Reborn froze but then a wide smirk appeared on his face. Mai noticed and growled at the infant, Tsuna didn't pay attention at all since she was panicking.

"Don't worry, I got it handled" Reborn waved off as he snuggled into Tsuna's chest, who burned red as quick.

Before Tsuna could scold the infant a loyal voice called to her.

"Hime!" Gokudera yelled as he ran towards the three.

"G-Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna said in surprise, 'I didn't really think he would come' she thought with a pale face.

"Sorry I'm late Hime!" he apologized as he finally stood in front of her; he bowed like ten times before Tsuna calmed him down. Tsuna looked over his clothes; he wore a maroon dress shirt with a black coat, and dark green pants and black converse.

'No matter what he wears, he always looks scary!' Tsuna exclaimed in her head.

"I'm ready to start, Reborn-san!" Gokudera announced to the infant in his boss' arms.

"Not yet, we're still waiting" Reborn said.

"Eh? For who?" Tsuna asked with a tilt of her head, 'c-cute!' Gokudera thought with a blush.

"Oh, Tsuna?" a cheerful voice called the brunette from behind. The group looked over to the voice and saw a Yamamoto grinning and wearing his usual white and blue track suit.

"Yamamoto?" Tsuna tilted her head again, 'c-cute!' Yamamoto blushed and also thought.

'The two would obviously think the same thing…they don't know how much they have in common' Reborn thought with a sigh.

"What's that baseball idiot doing here!" Gokudera yelled angrily, Yamamoto only laughed as a response.

"Gokudera-kun…" Tsuna sweat dropped, "um but what are you doing here?" Tsuna asked Yamamoto timidly.

"I invited him" Reborn answered for him.

"Eh?" Tsuna and Gokudera yelled in union.

"We asked him days before Hayato, and he said yes" Mai explained to Tsuna, but the Coyote looked directly at Gokudera.

"Hahaha that's right" Yamamoto agreed, Tsuna and Mai could only pale at his happiness.

But Gokudera wasn't paying attention so much, Reborn noticed. 'They asked Yamamoto first? Reborn-san doesn't think I'm as highly as him?' Gokudera thought sadly.

Mai could only glance at him before turning to yell at Yamamoto for thinking everything is a game.

"Since Takeshi is here let's get started, before someone gets _murdered_" Mai hissed at Yamamoto, Tsuna could only pale.

"Not yet" Reborn said, "who else is coming?" Tsuna asked somewhat impatient.

"Tsuna-chan~" an angelic voice called, Tsuna saw Kyoko coming towards her. Kyoko wore a pink dress that ended at her knees with peach coat, and tan boots.

"K-Kyoko-chan, what are you doing here?" Tsuna asked shyly, "Reborn-kun invited me" she giggled at Tsuna's cuteness.

"Reborn! Stop dragging Kyoko into this?" she yelled at the infant still in her arms.

Reborn just shook his head, making an odd friction on her chest and her blushing madly. "You perverted baby!" Mai yelled at the smirking Reborn, the boys were envious of the infant while Kyoko didn't understand what happened.

Reborn only smirked and jumped out of the brunette's arms, he began walking through the gates of the school. "You guys head to the baseball field, I'll meet you inside after I go do something" he said and walked into the school.

'I have a bad feeling on what this 'training session' is…' Tsuna sighed tiredly as she and her friends walked towards the back of the school.

**~~scene change~~**

The kids waited there for a while, when Yamamoto got tired of waiting he started to warm-up. He started to stretch his legs, one side then another.

"What's taking Reborn so long?" Tsuna whined, "He's probably busy doing something ridiculous…" Mai answered honestly.

"Let's start without him" Yamamoto suggested while still stretching.

"Yamamoto really is hard working…" Tsuna said tiredly, "I'm doing this too" Gokudera said as if to top the baseball star and do the same thing he was doing.

"Don't overexert yourself" Yamamoto warned the bomber; "Heh, I'm Hime's right-hand man" Gokudera scoffed as he started to speed up.

"What are they doing?" Tsuna mumbled blankly as she watched her friends compete (?).

"Sorry to keep you waiting" Reborn said, Tsuna's face turned pale at the sight of her tutor.

"Do you realize how you're dressed?" Tsuna yelled at the infant. Reborn is wearing a baseball as his clothes a giant baseball glove as a hat, and a bent up baseball bat on either side of his head like horns.

"But _you_ think it's cute, don't you?" Reborn said with a smirk, "Grr, stop reading my mind?" Tsuna yelled with a pure red face.

The two that were competing earlier finally noticed the infant and stood up waiting for his instructions. The girls just stood aside as an audience, Tsuna was just panicking actually.

"Let's start with Yamamoto" Reborn said as he stood in front of the two.

"Reborn-san! Start with me!" Gokudera asked desperately.

"Being in a hurry won't make you any stronger" Reborn said, "that's right, Hayato!" Mai yelled making the bomber glare at her. Gokudera could only scoff and walk back a few feet, standing right beside Mai. Tsuna and Kyoko stood a little farther behind them.

"Yamamoto, throw this" Reborn ordered him, holding out a small baseball.

Yamamoto took it from him and laughed, "Hahaha, this is a cute ball" Yamamoto said cheerfully.

"Aim for that" Reborn said pointing at an 'X' mark on the wall of the baseball fence. "Okay" Yamamoto said as he walked back some to take aim.

Gokudera glowered at the baseball star, "guess Reborn's using his 'mad' throwing skills first" Mai said out loud.

"Is this 'something fun' baseball training?" Kyoko asked innocently, "I hope so" Tsuna said.

Yamamoto got in a ready stance, "here I go!" Yamamoto said as he began to throw.

He threw the ball at mark speed, and if you watched it in slow motion you could see spikes appear all over the ball. And as the ball made impact on the wall it exploded, leaving a medium sized hole.

"Hiee!" Tsuna yelled in disbelief, "wow!" Kyoko yelled in amazement.

Yamamoto blinked in surprise, "what the hell!" Mai and Gokudera yelled.

"Hey!" Tsuna yelled as she ran towards the still smiling Reborn. "What did you have him throw?" Tsuna demanded to know as she crouched down to his eye level.

"I ordered these from the Vongola development division" Reborn said as he held up another small baseball with spikes. "Bullet-balls that break through stone easily, Micro-hammer" Reborn explained, Tsuna could only gape.

"No way…they actually put that weapon in development? I thought from the last explosion it would never be used again" Mai said as she cupped her chin thoughtfully, reminiscing her past.

'What kind of weapons are these!' Tsuna yelled in her mind as she looked between Mai and the small explosive ball. "Do you plan on giving Yamamoto dangerous weapons?" Tsuna yelled at him.

Reborn smirked as a response, "don't drag Yamamoto into your weird little world!" Tsuna yelled at Reborn as she stood up.

"Hey, Tsuna!" Tsuna turned to the voice calling her and saw Yamamoto walking near.

"Don't worry" he smiled at her as he put one hand on her shoulder.

"Yamamoto…?" Tsuna tilted her head in confusion, making the star chuckle. He leaned in and put his mouth close to her ear, Tsuna blushed at how close they were. The two hot heads glared at him from behind.

"Look closely at the wall, it's just Styrofoam" Yamamoto whispered into her ear.

"He's just trying to build my confidence" he explained to her, Tsuna looked between the wall and the star in disbelief.

"That's not it" Tsuna tried to explain but Yamamoto just laughed.

"It's cute of him. It's a game, it's a game" Yamamoto repeated for her, just to calm her nerves. Which Yamamoto failed to do since Tsuna was still worried.

"Let's do the next one, trainer!" Yamamoto yelled cheerfully at Reborn.

Tsuna walked over to the wall with Mai following. "Hey, what did Takeshi whisper to you?" Mai asked.

"He said the wall is Styrofoam…" Tsuna mumbled as she crouched down. Tsuna picked up a broken piece and felt how heavy it was in her hand.

"Yamamoto was mistaken…this is concrete…" Tsuna said with a pale face.

"How could that idiot aim so well and yet have really bad eye sight?" Mai sighed tiredly.

"This looks like fun" Kyoko giggled, "Yeah; Takeshi is having fun with those toys, huh Kyoko-chi?" Mai smiled nervously at the orange haired girl.

Kyoko nodded and walked back to where she was standing. Tsuna stood up and looked between the happy Kyoko and cheerful Yamamoto in a nervous manner.

"I can get why you're so worried…" Mai said softly, but a furious Gokudera heard her.

The bomber gritted his teeth at seeing his precious Hime so worried over the 'baseball idiot's' safety. He crouched down and began plucking some grass of the ground; Mai looked over in confusion.

"I think Yamamoto should throw the grass around him as an attack" Gokudera grumbled childishly, earning him two pale faces from Mai and Tsuna.

"Gokudera-kun…" Tsuna could only sigh at her friend's attitude.

During the whole predicament, Lambo has been sneaking around like a ninja…actually everyone could see him but either way he was there.

Mai kicked Gokudera and told him to get up as the teens stood as an audience again.

"To use a weapon properly, one needs exceptional reflexes and the ability to follow moving objects with their eyes" Reborn explained like a professor (he is one).

"Yeah" Yamamoto agreed, "they say a good batter can see any kind of ball at a standstill" he understood in his own words. "You're a quick learner" Reborn complimented the athlete.

"Yamamoto learns really fast" Tsuna was impressed; "Che, you should just let Yamamoto throw some of the rocks around there" Gokudera scoffed in jealousy.

'But, he doesn't need a weapon to begin with' Tsuna thought tiredly.

"See a ball at a standstill? How is that like?" Mai stared up and imagined a ball being thrown slowly while Yamamoto stood there lazily waiting for it to come closer. "That's impossible, Mai…" Tsuna said with a pale face alike with Gokudera's, "your right there…" Mai said also with a pale face.

Reborn ignored all their comments and turned away from the idol, whistling at some random direction. Yamamoto blinked in confusion of the act; he turned to the direction the infant whistled. The teens followed his gaze, also curious. Yamamoto noticed a shining light in the sky and his eyes narrowed; he jumped away as something explosive hit the spot he just stood in.

"Yamamoto!" Tsuna yelled out worriedly, but her overprotective friends wouldn't let her run to her friend.

When the dust cleared up, they all saw a small military tank coming their way. "W-what is that?" Tsuna yelled, "A pitching machine" Reborn answered.

"That's definitely a tank!" Tsuna yelled at the nonchalant Hitman.

The tank rolled closer to them until it stopped and was a couple of feet away. The lid opened and popped out the Cavallone boss, Dino.

"It's been a while, Tsuna" Dino greeted the small brunette, Yamamoto and Gokudera twitched at the boss' sudden presence.

"Dino-san?" Tsuna said surprised, not noticing her companions' discomfort.

"Baka-Dino! You invited Baka-Dino and you didn't tell me?" Mai yelled at Reborn, but the infant only smiled mischievously. "Thanks for coming" Reborn ignored Mai and thanked Dino, "no problem" Dino said as he went back into the tank.

"You need to avoid the balls from this pitching machine ("It's a tank!" Tsuna yelled angrily), it'll help you improve" Reborn explained simply.

"Sound like fun!" Yamamoto felt enthusiastic, "I'm counting on you!" the idol said as he began running onto the field.

"Hey Boss" Romario said to his boss crouching right next to him in the cramp tank. "They really think we don't have much to do, huh?" Romario said honestly, "I'd like to be thought that way" Dino replied.

"So let's go! Full speed ahead!" Dino ordered, "Yes, yes…but it sure is tight in here" Romario complained.

Yamamoto began running as the tank chased him. They blew tons of shots towards the star but all of them were evaded easily by the pro.

Haru was passing by the school and heard the explosions. She turned her head toward the school, "what is that sound?" Haru wondered.

Then something fast passed by her and then blew up right behind her, "Hahii?" Haru slowly turned around. She gaped at the gigantic hole on the other side of the street. "This school is just as dangerous as ever!" Haru paled as she ran away from there.

Back to the Mafioso, Mai was laughing as hard as she could.

"Hahaha! That idiots gonna get blown up!" Mai laughed loudly, making Tsuna sweat drop and Gokudera agree happily.

"Anyone would hate to be him!" Mai continued to laugh, wiping a small tear from her eye. "Well good thing you're not 'anyone'" Reborn said, looking at her with a mischievous glint.

"_Cough_-Excuse me?" Mai choked on her own spit.

"'Cause you're going to the same training" Reborn finished the explanation.

"What? But I-"

"Just because you have _lived_ the experience doesn't mean you haven't gotten soft" Reborn insulted her.

"What was that? I am not weak!" Mai yelled, "Just shut it and start training with Yamamoto" Reborn jumped up and kicked the back of Mai's head, pushing her into the field. Mai began yelling at the infant while Tsuna could only shake her head tiredly.

Yamamoto was still laughing and running away from the still firing shots. Yamamoto was having the time of his life, but out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a stray shot heading towards Mai.

"Mai!" Yamamoto warned but the explosions covered over his voice.

The shot came at an amazing speed, but the teens still noticed the shot still heading towards her.

"Mai! Move out the way!" Tsuna yelled but was held back by the bomber.

Even with all the yelling, Mai continued to yell at the cruel infant. "It's not fair, why do I have to train?" she yelled at him.

Reborn just looked away from her and smirked.

"O-Oi don't look away from me! You little-" Mai's eyes narrowed and she did three back flips away as soon as the ball exploded at the spot she was just in.

"What the hell, Reborn? Could've warned me!" Mai yelled as she continued to dodge the balls.

"C'mon Mai! This is fun!" Yamamoto yelled as he passed by Mai, she followed him with a sigh.

"Hahaha, it's like playing war!" Yamamoto laughed, "Yeah, and if you slow down, you'll blow up!" Mai yelled at him irritably.

"Yamamoto looks happy" Tsuna said with a stun face, "A man who can enjoy combat will become strong" Reborn said.

Gokudera scoffed at the compliment, "What if one hits him?" Tsuna asked timidly. "Then that's it for him" Reborn answered simply, making Tsuna pale.

"That dumb-Coyote looks like she'll throw one of those balls at the Baseball idiot on purpose" Gokudera said honestly. 'She does look like that…' Tsuna thought with a pale face.

"Gyahahaha!" a loud laugh erupted; the teens noticed Lambo in the middle of the destruction. "Lambo-san has appeared! I'm going to have fun too!" Lambo yelled obnoxiously, 'the loud ones here…' Gokudera and Tsuna thought tiredly.

As the cow was distracted, Yamamoto and Mai passed by him. A shot sounded and came quickly towards the cow, "Gupyaaahh!" Lambo yelled as he blew up and flew away in the distance.

"Watch out for stray shots" Reborn warned, "Too late…!" Tsuna whined in disbelief.

Reborn just ignored her comment and turned towards the bomber. "Let's go, Gokudera" Reborn said, "Huh? Now it's my turn! Yeah!" Gokudera said getting all excited.

Reborn smirked, making Tsuna feel a shiver down her spine.

They all then headed inside the school, leaving the others training outside.

**~ Katekyo Hitman Reborn! ~**

Meanwhile, the duo on the field continued to run away from the explosive baseballs.

"Hahaha, this game is fun!" Yamamoto laughed loudly, "I swear I'll ditch you here…if only I could…" Mai groaned as she continued running with the idol.

Inside the tank, Romario was still complaining about the tight space silently.

"He can already see the balls coming. He's got some amazing motor skills" Dino complimented the star as he watched him from inside. Yamamoto was dodging the attacks flawlessly.

Dino looked towards Mai and saw she wasn't even breaking a sweat, actually the baseball idol looked more tired than the Coyote.

'And I would expect any less from little _death…_' Dino smirked at the thought and continued to shoot.

**~~scene change~~**

In a home economic room, the teens were all inside, seated in their seats as the watch Reborn at the front like a teacher. Reborn stood on the teacher's desk, and Gokudera was seated in a stool in the middle of the room. Kyoko and Tsuna seated in the seats at the side, in front of a table.

"The three basic skills in battle are speed, stamina, and power" Reborn explain, suggesting the poster behind him with three colored united with each word in a circle.

Reborn looked over to his right and saw the continued explosions outside through the window. "Right now, Yamamoto and Mai are training all three" Reborn said.

"Then, me too!" Gokudera yelled enthusiastically as he stood up.

"Everyone has a training style suited for them. Using the same technique on you would be pointless" Reborn said simply, making the bomber hang his head.

"First let's start with speed" Reborn suggested, "speed is an important element in attacking, as well as in defense" the infant explained.

"Should I take notes?" Kyoko asked Tsuna, "Nah" Tsuna answered her with a nervous smile. 'I'm just glad that it seems like a normal lecture' Tsuna thought relieved.

"Do you know what we need to do?" Reborn asked Gokudera, "Hmm…practice running?" Gokudera answered questionably.

"That's why you're so soft" Reborn insulted him as the bomber recoiled, "what's important is air resistance" Reborn answered.

"Air resistance?" the girls repeated with a tilt.

"Just watch" Reborn said as he magically changed attires. He took off his hat and now wore a barber's clothes; he had a Leon comb and scissors to boot. He began cutting Gokudera's hair and making some kind of design.

"Not bad" Reborn complimented as he backed away to look at his masterpiece.

Gokudera's hair was transformed into some kind of torpedo look; it covered his whole face except for his mouth.

'Reborn is messing with him' Tsuna concluded in her mind, her face pale.

"What is this?" Tsuna asked Reborn, "the ultimate hairstyle developed by Vongola. Its name is 'Air Resistance Zero'" Reborn answered.

"Just like it sounds…Besides, can he see anything like this?" Tsuna looked back at her hidden faced friend. "I can see quite a bit through the cracks" Gokudera answered with a strained cheerful voice.

"But…do you like it?" Tsuna asked him, that's when Gokudera frowned. 'I really hate this hairstyle' Gokudera thought bitterly, if you looked pass the hair you could see him blushing in embarrassment. 'But I can't complain. This is the hairstyle befitting Hime's right-hand man' Gokudera pushed himself with that thought.

"However, this takes a lot of effort and isn't suited for battle" Reborn suddenly said.

"E-eh?" Gokudera said, "It's a bad example, so don't follow it" Reborn said.

Once the infant said that, Tsuna and Gokudera fell backwards in their seats, that shock took a lot out of them.

***(Meanwhile…)***

"Pff-Hahahaha!" Mai suddenly laughed, "Eh? Why you laughing, Mai?" Yamamoto asked her with the still happy smile.

The duo was still running from the tank but Mai was laughing while doing so.

"I-ha-don't know but-hahaha-I have a feeling some-hahaha-thing funny happened just now!" Mai laughed loudly.

Yamamoto joined in with her laughter.

But they stopped when a ball almost landed on their feet; well actually Yamamoto still continued to laugh.

***(Meanwhile…Again)***

"Next, we'll train power" Reborn said, back in his usual suit.

"What happened to speed?" Tsuna asked, "The past was the past, we need to move forward after all" Reborn answered.

'What? He probably just wants to mess with Gokudera-kun again…' Tsuna thought tiredly, she was really tired.

"Reborn-san" Gokudera called to him, "What is it?" Reborn said.

"Is there any way to train faster?" Gokudera asked, he was impatient but he still respected the infant more. "Well, there is" Reborn said, getting Gokudera's hopes up.

"Normally, only thirty percent of the human brain is used. However, if you can awaken the other seventy percent, you will become much stronger and power up" Reborn explained. "To do that, you must be able to control your brain" Reborn concluded his lecture.

Gokudera suddenly smelled a delightful fragrance and turned towards the table beside him. "Ramen?" Gokudera said as he saw a warm bowl of ramen.

I-pin was standing right in front of the bowl, "Ni-hao-ma" I-pin greeted. "I-pin?" Tsuna was surprised at the small infant's sudden appearance.

"I requested a special teacher to come for this" Reborn explained, but the bomber continued to glare at the Chinese girl.

"Gokudera, you will eat the ramen while you take I-pin's Gyoza fist" Reborn said, "What's the point?" Tsuna asked in wonder.

"The Gyoza fist is a style that manipulates the brain directly and makes muscles move on its own. If he can eat ramen while withstanding the Gyoza fist, he should be able to control his brain" Reborn explained thoroughly to Tsuna.

"Seriously?" Tsuna was slightly afraid of this training exercise, "Just watch, Hime!" Gokudera declared to Tsuna, who was getting worried even more. "I will answer your expectations!" he continued to declare, "Um, I'm not really expecting anything…" Tsuna mumbled with a monotone voice.

Gokudera grabbed a pair of chopsticks and pulled them apart with force yelling "Fight!" dramatically. I-pin mumbled some Chinese words and launched her attack on the bomber while he tried grabbing some of the noodles.

The force stopped the noodles from reaching his mouth, and instead his hand twisted away in a painful manner and the noodles flew onto the ground. Gokudera's head was twisted away as well; he had pain all over his face since his eyes were closed tight, worrying Tsuna deeply. Gokudera struggled to face forward but he managed enough to open his eyes and glance at Tsuna's worried expression.

'I can't look stupid in front of Hime' Gokudera thought toiled.

"One more time!" Gokudera asked of I-pin, he regained his posture. I-pin complied and did the same attack again; Gokudera struggled but ended up with forcing his face into the boiling ramen.

"Hot!" Gokudera yelled in pain, Tsuna sweat dropped.

"G-Gokudera-kun! Are you all right?" Tsuna yelled in worry.

"Ha? Hehehe I-I did that on purpose" Gokudera said sheepishly, shrugging off the burning pain.

"I-pin! Once more!" Gokudera said, getting back in position again.

I-pin nodded and got ready once more, Tsuna was pale at his strives. During this, Lambo was crawling up the window, he still looked burned up. He smushed his face on the window, making him look creepy.

"Let's play together!" he muffled through the glass, but I-pin saw him.

I-pin's eyes popped out of her head and she got scared, "Go away!" she yelled as she threw the Gyoza fist around aimlessly.

(Now note, I'm not hurting my little Tsu-chan)

I-pin's shots hit both Gokudera and Tsuna; they were struggling for control, but failed. Tsuna picked up the bowl and Gokudera fell on top of the table. Tsuna couldn't stop herself and pushed the hot ramen onto Gokudera's face (not once but twice, huh?).

"HOT!" Gokudera yelled in pain, "G-Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna yelled in worry.

"Are you all right, Gokudera-kun?" Kyoko asked in worry, "Water! Get water!" Gokudera yelled frantically.

Reborn was standing there the whole time with his usual expression, and recording the whole event on camera.

**-#After a While#-**

"I am so sorry, Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna apologized for the millionth time so far, sitting on her knees in front of the bomber.

Gokudera was lying on the ground with a wet towel over his face. Kyoko was sitting on her knees beside him and Reborn was still in the same spot, but he hid the camera somewhere. Gokudera sat up, propping himself with his elbows, and took off the towel.

"It's okay, Hime. You didn't do it on purpose" Gokudera gave her a tired smile, but it didn't calm her down.

"D-demo…" Tsuna mumbled, terrified that the bomber would yell at her. Gokudera sat up and rested one elbow on his knee; he was hanging his head in shame.

"It was…_is_ all my fault…I'm weak…" Gokudera mumbled depressingly, but Tsuna heard him and frowned.

Before Tsuna could comfort the bomber, the window at the side of the class opened. "What are you guys doing?" Yamamoto asked from the window, Dino and Mai right beside him.

"I heard your screaming from outside" Yamamoto explained, Mai crossed her arms and chuckled.

"It's actually amazing we heard the screaming over the explosions. Whoever was screaming must've been in serious pain" Mai was trying to hold in her laughter but was failing.

'She knows it was me…' Gokudera sweat dropped at the giggling Coyote.

"Yamamoto! What a relief" Tsuna exclaimed happily, she stood up and ran to the idol. She didn't notice that Gokudera flinched once she said that.

'I'm so glad Yamamoto wasn't blown up!' Tsuna felt her head tingle but ignored it as she smiled at her now safe friend.

"This guy's amazing. He's able to dodge all the balls now" Dino complimented Yamamoto; "It was pretty tough though" Yamamoto laughed in modestly.

"Just what I'd expect from Yamamoto" Tsuna complimented him with her gentle smile; Yamamoto scratched the back of his neck and blushed.

"Ne, Tsuna?" Mai called the brunette, Tsuna turned to her with an "Hmmm?"

Tsuna flinched as she saw Mai with teary eyes, "M-Mai, wh-why are you crying?" Tsuna tried to calm the black haired girl.

"You-you weren't-hic-worried about me-hic-were you?" Mai's teary eyes were getting swollen red.

"N-no I-I-I just thought you-you know-are stronger then Y-Yamamoto so…" Tsuna then realized she insulted Yamamoto and turned to apologize to him but he stopped her.

"Your right there, she dodged every single ball. It was amazing!" Yamamoto agreed, Dino nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, she dodged them flawlessly. She might be rusty but she is skillful" Dino said.

Tsuna nodded in agreement, "Yeah, so I always knew you'd be strong enough to handle it" Tsuna said.

"R-really?" Mai said timidly, still watery in her eyes. Tsuna nodded again, Mai jumped in through the window and hugged Tsuna. Tsuna was timid at first but returned it. Once they parted, Mai began looking through her pocket.

"Where's my handkerchief?" Mai mumbled. Mai smiled once she pulled it out of her pocket, but something else fell out at the same time.

It went 'clunk' on the floor.

Everyone stared at it; it was a small bottle of eye drops. Tsuna picked it up and stared blankly at it.

"Eye drops?" Tsuna finally yelled in shock, realizing that the whole event was a façade.

"Oops, guess the cats out of the bag" Mai shrugged as she wiped away the 'fake' tears.

Yamamoto and Dino sweat dropped at her antics and Kyoko could only tilt her head in confusion. Reborn was recording the whole thing on camera again (where did he get it?).

"Stop trying to trick me, Mai!" Tsuna scolded the Coyote; Mai just stuck her tongue out and shrugged.

Mai then blinked in confusion, "Isn't this the part where Hayato starts yelling at me for bugging his precious 'Hime'?" Mai looked around in confusion. Tsuna and her friend also noticed this and looked around, the bomber was missing.

"He left before Mai started crying" Reborn informed them, the camera missing again.

Tsuna felt her eyes droop; she frowned and looked towards the door.

'Is Gokudera-kun mad…?' Tsuna felt a pang in her heart again, she was very much guilty but isn't aware of it as much. Yamamoto noticed his friend's gaze and looked as well.

'He…' Yamamoto thought, but was cut off when Reborn called him.

"I've got another lesson for you, Yamamoto" Reborn said, Yamamoto blinked in confusion before nodding.

'Great way to change the subject, Reborn. But it doesn't change the facts…he's not strong enough' Mai thought while staring at the infant.

Mai knew full well that Reborn heard her thoughts, she was aiming for that. But what surprised her was when he smirked at her.

'We're not done yet' Reborn thought, smirking wider.

**~~scene change~~**

Now in the baseball field, Yamamoto and Reborn at the home base.

Tsuna, Kyoko, and Mai were standing on the side lines. Dino was back in the tank.

"I'll give you this bat" Reborn handed Yamamoto a dark gray bat.

Yamamoto held it in one hand and stared at it in amazement, 'It has more weight…' Yamamoto realized.

"Is that supposed to be his weapon?" Mai said out loud, Tsuna paled.

'He wants Yamamoto to fight like a delinquent in domestic violence!' Tsuna gaped; she later shook her head rapidly from such a ridiculous thought, earning two confused stares from her female companions.

"Hit all the micro-hammers away with this" Reborn ordered the idol; Yamamoto looked over at the tank pointing at him.

"It kinda acts like a pitching machine" Mai said, Tsuna sweat dropped at the comment.

***(Meanwhile…)***

Gokudera walked the neighborhood streets with slump shoulders.

"_We asked him days before Hayato, and he said yes" Mai explained_.

'Reborn-san thinks Yamamoto has more potential.

"_Yamamoto! What a relief" Tsuna exclaimed happily._

Those same words echoed in Gokudera's head.

"Hime…Hime relies on Yamamoto…not me" Gokudera clenched his eyes shut.

He was in serious pain, emotionally.

***(Meanwhile…Again)***

The tank shot the ball, Yamamoto hit the ball but it went backwards and hit the fence with an explosion. Yamamoto clenched his teeth, he was obviously irritated.

"Once more!" Yamamoto yelled, and again the ball launched, but the baseball lover missed and exploded behind him again.

Yamamoto clenched the grip of the bat, his eyes narrowed at where the explosion occurred.

Reborn was on the side smirking, "still a little slow" Reborn said smugly.

"Yamamoto has gotten intense" Tsuna said in amazement.

"But if this goes on with him getting frustrated, he'll blow up" Mai said cross armed. "Eh? No way!" Tsuna yelled in fear.

Kyoko was farther away from the two, so she had no idea what they were talking about.

"Sigh, I need to get something from Reborn" Mai said as she jogged around the training ground to Reborn.

Tsuna then looked back at Yamamoto with worried eyes.

Yamamoto noticed and he stiffened, his eyes set on the ground.

****Flashback****

"_You guys take a quick break, k?" Dino yelled from the tank as he and Romario hopped out for some fresh air. _

_Yamamoto was panting and fell onto the ground; Mai wasn't sweating as much as the star but sat across from him on the ground. _ _Mai wiped the sweat from her eye brow and glared at it, 'I am getting rusty…' Mai grumbled silently. _

_Yamamoto looked up at the frowning Coyote and chuckled. Mai noticed and sighed, 'He's not that naïve…is he?' Mai thought. _

"_You, Gokudera, and the kid take this game so seriously, must be some fun game, huh?" Yamamoto smiled at her cheerfully. _

'_He is that naïve!' Mai sweat dropped and gaped at the smiling 'idiot'. _

_Mai sighed again and just twirled her hair. _ _She pulled out a strand and flinched; Yamamoto noticed but didn't see the color of the strand since she hid it as quickly as it came. _

"_Hahaha, losing your hair already?" Yamamoto laughed, Mai growled in response. _

"_It's from the stress about this…" Mai said, making the star stop laughing. Mai knew she hit something there and changed the subject. _

"_Takeshi…I have a question" Mai said as she pulled her knees a little close to her chest and wrapped one arm around her legs, the other arm rested its elbow on a knee, propping her arm up so she could put her cheek on the palm of her hand._

"_Hmm? What is it?" Yamamoto asked as he sat up and crossed his legs. _

"_If Tsuna was in danger…do you think you would save her?" she said, staring at him blankly. Yamamoto blinked in surprise, "Save…Tsuna?" he repeated, Mai nodded. _

'_Tsuna…' Yamamoto thought more of the brunette. _'_Her smile, her kindness, her strengths, her weaknesses, her beauty, her everything…I want to protect Tsuna with all my heart' Yamamoto smiled at Mai warmly. _

"_Of course, I would save and protect Tsuna with all my heart!" Yamamoto repeated the last words from his thoughts. _

_Mai was slightly surprised but hid it well. _

'_Hmm, he knows so much and says so little…maybe he is like that idiot' the Coyote thought, 'but he still thinks he can handle so much too…' Mai sighed and stood up. _ _Yamamoto blinked in confusion and stood up as well. _

"_Listen closely, to protect Tsuna and continue to play baseball you have to get stronger and not worry Tsuna got it!" Mai said to him._

"_Protect Tsuna with your Dying will!" Mai yelled enthusiastically._

_Yamamoto was surprised by the sudden yelling, and familiar words, but nodded._

"_Cause if you don't…" Mai kicked Yamamoto hard in the chest and pushed him backwards and to the ground. _ _A ball passed by him as he fell backwards; it exploded away from them, making emphasis of it. _

"…_You'll die" she said narrowing her eyes at him, and then began walking away from him. _

_Yamamoto realized two things from today. _

_One is Mai is stronger and smarter then everyone gives her credit for, also mysterious since he doesn't know much about her. _

_And two…'I want to become even stronger and protect Tsuna' Yamamoto thought as he stood up. _

_He ran after Coyote as the training began again. _

****End of Flashback****

'I can't let Tsuna worry so much' Yamamoto thought as he positioned himself again for the next ball.

Mai noticed the baseball star's change in attitude and stared at him. Reborn smirked, 'putting those two together was a good choice…' Reborn thought.

Tsuna closed her eyes for a second to relax but it didn't help. She continued to hear explosion after explosion.

'When will this end?' Tsuna whined in her head.

"Kyaah!" Kyoko suddenly yelled, making Tsuna's eyes shoot open.

Tsuna turned her head and saw a stray micro-hammer slowly coming towards Kyoko from above.

"Hey! Run!" Yamamoto yelled, he wouldn't be able to run to her in time.

Kyoko began to run but tripped, Tsuna ran towards her but tripped as well (you choose this moment to be Dame-Tsuna?).

Mai was about to run to them but something tugged on the bottom of her pants. She looked down and saw Reborn holding a black ball with strings tied around.

'No! I can't make it!' Tsuna began to panic in her head.

"Run with your dying will" Reborn said as he transformed Leon into a gun.

He aimed it at Tsuna and fired, at the same time Mai threw the ball toward her as well. Tsuna glowed and the fire burned passionately on her forehead. Tsuna stood up quickly and caught the ball in her hand. In a quick swift motion she was dressed in her jumpsuit (shorts).

"REBORN!" Tsuna yelled, "I will protect Kyoko with my dying will!" Tsuna yelled loudly.

Kyoko blushed at the sudden declaration, 'Tsuna-chan…' Kyoko thought. Tsuna jumped high above Kyoko and caught the ball; she landed a little farther ahead of the orange haired girl.

"Yamamoto!" Tsuna yelled, the star looked over at his friend.

"Hit this with your dying will!" she yelled, Yamamoto blinked in surprise, those words so familiar.

"_Protect Tsuna with your Dying will!" Mai yelled enthusiastically. _

"Tsuna…" Yamamoto said but then smiled, "I'll do it!" he yelled as he got in the batting stance.

Tsuna threw it at a fast speed, "Yamamoto, it's going at 300 kilometers an hour!" Reborn yelled while still smiling.

"Is Takeshi going to be able to hit it!" Mai yelled in actual worry.

'Tsuna threw it so-' "I'll definitely hit it!" Yamamoto yelled as he swung as fast and hard as he could, the bat glowed as it was swung.

But the ball fell on the ground beside his feet; the ball glowed and then was separated in half.

"Eh?" Yamamoto said surprised; he looked back at his supposed bat and saw it turned into a sword. "A katana*?" Yamamoto questioned as he looked at the long sharp blade.

"N-no way j-just like…!" Mai was stuttering but one kick in the head stopped her. "Stop doing that, Reborn!" Mai yelled forgetting what she was thinking about just a second ago.

"Yamamoto, what's with that katana?" Tsuna asked as she and Kyoko walked over to him. "I don't really know either" Yamamoto answered honestly.

"When the head speed of the bat surpasses 300km an hour, it transforms into a katana" Reborn explained as he walked over to the teens.

"I'll call it Yamamoto's bat" Reborn said, "what an amazing name…" Tsuna said sarcastically and tiredly. "I don't get it, but this is great!" Yamamoto said excitedly.

"I know you hit 300 km per hour, that's amazing!" Mai said enthusiastically, she had her hand on his shoulder and was smiling at him.

Mai then noticed what she was doing and removed her hand just as quickly.

"I-I mean I could've done better" Mai mumbled cross armed with a blush present on her face.

Yamamoto was laughing and smiling at the Coyote, Tsuna blinked in surprise. 'When did those two get so friendly?' Tsuna thought, but smiled happily that they did.

Reborn smiled at the scene, his plan worked well.

"Training complete" he announced, earning a cheer from the baseball player and Coyote.

**~~scene change~~**

The sky had turned orange as it now turned into sunset. Gokudera was at the park sitting on the swing, reliving his memories.

_A small and younger Gokudera Hayato stood at the door of where a group of men in suits and sunglasses glared at him. "You want to join the family?" one man said, "it's impossible for a wimpy piano-playing kid. Go home kid" the man insulted him. _

**Another time;**_ A scared man held the beaten up boy by the shirt, it was obvious little Gokudera was in pain. "You little brat, no family in Italy is gonna hire you" the man seethed._

Gokudera just stared at the ground in sadness. "Maybe I'm suited to being alone" Gokudera finally said as he closed his eyes tight.

"Gokudera-kun!" a familiar and cheerful, mature voice called the bomber out of his despair. Gokudera opened his eyes and lifted his head up, he turned towards the voice.

"Mother!" Gokudera said surprised at seeing Nana there smiling at him.

"Are you alone? Where are Tsuna and the others?" Nana asked as she looked around and saw no one.

"Well…They kinda…" Gokudera was struggling to answer her innocent question and looked down.

Nana giggled, "Tsu-chan really counts on you Gokudera" she suddenly said.

"Eh?" Gokudera was surprised and looked up at Nana, she continued.

"Tsu-chan always talks about you" Tsuna's mother said, "there's never a day that goes by that she doesn't say your name" she smiled at him happily.

Gokudera froze once she said this, he suddenly thought of an image of Tsuna smiling at him. Gokudera frowned at doubting his boss, 'I didn't know Hime counted on me so much. But I…' Gokudera clenched his teeth.

Gokudera shot out of the swing and ran out of the park while yelling "I'm sorry, Hime! I was wrong!"

Nana was surprised by the sudden outburst, but she smiled fondly.

'I'm glad Tsu-chan has friends that care for her so much!' Nana looked up at the sky and her smile grew bigger.

**~~scene change~~**

The teens stood back in the class they were earlier for Gokudera's training. A hot bowl of ramen and I-pin were at the same spot they were last time.

"Maybe he won't come…" Mai said nonchalantly, "he's not that weak" Yamamoto suddenly said.

"Neh, Tsuna?" Yamamoto turned his head to the brunette and smiled. Tsuna looked up at him and blinked, she looked back at the ramen.

'Gokudera-kun…is strong…' Tsuna nodded, "Gokudera-kun will come back" Tsuna said.

Mai and Yamamoto smiled at her then they heard running footsteps in the hall. The back door slammed open and Gokudera popped out.

"I'm sorry to have kept you waiting! I'll do it!" Gokudera yelled enthusiastically.

"Gokudera-kun…"Tsuna was surprised but brightened up that he returned.

"Told you" Yamamoto said to Mai, she grumbled but was content he didn't give up.

Gokudera ran to the seat in front of the bowl and sat down. "Now bring it!" Gokudera yelled at I-pin as he picked up the chopsticks. I-pin nodded and got back into the stance for Gyoza fist.

Gokudera narrowed his eyes, getting ready for the attack. 'Gokudera-kun is getting intense' Tsuna thought as she and her friends stared at them.

Lambo was in the corner with a bored face. "How boring…" he whined, "Do I have anything fun?" Lambo said as he went through his afro.

He pulled out a grenade and his hair accidently took off the pin. He didn't even have time to freak out as he blew up and landed in front of I-pin's feet. He looked up at her and had a beaten up face when his face landed on the ground.

"Scary!" I-pin yelled in fear as she launched her attack at Gokudera with full force.

"What was that?" Yamamoto yelled in surprise, "If he gets hit by that-!" Tsuna began to panic.

Gokudera felt a wind blow by him, his hand turned away painfully, making him drop the chopsticks. "I won't lose" Gokudera grumbled, as he turned back slowly.

"I'm Hime's right-hand man, Gokudera Hayato!" Gokudera yelled as he grabbed the bowl and chugged down the whole soup.

He slammed the almost empty bowl back down on the table and a little bit of soup dripped from the side of his mouth. He wiped it away and turned back to Tsuna excitedly, "I did it, Hime!' he yelled happily to her.

Tsuna was surprised and slightly afraid by the outburst but then nodded.

"An, good job, Gokudera-kun" Tsuna smiled at him warmly, Gokudera blushed and smiled triumphantly.

"Unfortunately this happy moment has to end" Mai said, "eh, whys that?" Yamamoto asked confused.

"Congratulations, Hayato" Bianchi said from the side of the classroom. Gokudera's face turned pale as he looked towards his sister.

"I'm glad; I did my best to make that" Bianchi explained, Gokudera looked down and saw little bits of purple poison cooking. Gokudera then fell backwards and fainted.

"G-Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna yelled in worry, "told you~" Mai said.

"Get a stretcher! Call an ambulance!" Tsuna yelled in panic.

**^^Time: Night^^**

"Stop freaking out, Tsuna" Mai tried calming Tsuna as she ate her rice at the dining table. "Hmm? Again with Gokudera-kun?" Nana asked cheerfully.

"Yeah, he got um…sick so I'm worried" Tsuna said, not letting her mother know how he got sick.

"Eh? Every time you talk about either Yamamoto-kun or Gokudera-kun you talk about how they cause a ruckus" Nana laughed innocently.

"Mama!" Tsuna whined, everyone else continued to eat nonchalantly. "They are my friends, I worry about them every second is all" Tsuna said with a blush.

Nana smiled, 'Tsuna really is opening up more. I'm glad she has such close friends…But…' Nana looked back at her ever cute daughter who was blushing.

'Oh I wonder which one she'll marry in the future!' Nana squealed in her head.

Mai was plain confused and Reborn smirked.

'There are lots of options, Maman' Reborn thought smugly.

"You certainly opened up today, Mai" Reborn said to the Coyote, Mai blushed but smiled.

"They're helping protect Tsuna after all" Mai said. 'Besides, when the worse comes, we need all the help we can get' Mai thought seriously.

"The training was a success" Reborn said, "everyone has leveled up."

'So enjoy the happiness while you can, Tsuna' Reborn thought as he saw Tsuna laughing at one of Mai's jokes.

.

.

.

.

.

"_We know what's important in our lives right now and forever…our bright Sky" –Yamamoto Takeshi, Gokudera Hayato, Inoue Mai_

* * *

><p><strong>Let's all spread the love, ne? I want the guys to get even closer, I mean in the anime those three are the bestest (I know it's not a word) of friends. So adding Mai in the equation might bring 'em closer, don't you think? I'm sorry for any mistakes and making this story super long than usual, I wanted to write a lot of stuff. I'm also sorry for rambling but I'd like to say thank you for always reading my stories and pretty please review. I love you guys so much so I'll write the next story soon!<strong>

**Glossary:**

**Katana- A Japanese sword**

**Until next time**

**Ciao!**


	14. New Year! Hundred Million Yen Contest!

**Ciaossu! Like in the last chapter I need a mentor who can teach me how to write fighting scenes so anyone to everyone out there, please help. That is all so**

**Please read on!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn (but the OC & OOCness is definitely mines)**

* * *

><p>"<em>What's my new resolution for the new year?"<em>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

At the Sawada household, it was actually the third day of New Years Eve so everyone was being lazier than usual.

"Tsu-chan, Mai-chan! Its time to get up!" Nana yelled up to her daughters (she considers Mai her second daughter).

Tsuna stretched her arms up and yawned; she hopped out of bed and walked towards her closet. She opened it and began looking for her clothes, not really paying attention to Mai since she was sleeping in her own little futon on the closet floor.

Tsuna closed the door and began to change into dark green pants and a green-blue sweater with the number '27' in huge white letters on the front. Tsuna headed for the door then stopped, she walked back to the closet and opened it.

She looked down to the sleeping Coyote and just stared.

'Even now, she's still sleeping in my closet…' Tsuna thought tiredly, 'maybe my resolution for the year is to get her out of my closet…' Tsuna thought.

Tsuna kicked Mai's arm lightly and in return Mai grumbled. Tsuna sighed and kicked her lightly again, Mai blinked her eyes open. She sat up and stretched her arms up, then looked up at Tsuna with dazed eyes.

"What?" Mai asked tiredly, "wake up, it's already the third day" Tsuna said.

Mai grumbled something like 'Cranky Tuna' but nodded, she then shut the door.

Tsuna sighed and walked down the stairs, "It's so cold" Tsuna complained as she hugged herself for warmth.

"There's not much to do for New Year's after the first three days" Tsuna mumbled, "how late did you plan on sleeping in?" Nana asked from the door way to the kitchen.

"Where's Mai-chan?" Nana asked, "She said she's coming" Tsuna replied.

"Oh, well there's some Osechi* for breakfast on the Kotastu*" Nana said.

'Osechi again? I'm getting pretty tired of it' Tsuna thought honestly, but didn't say it out loud to not insult her mother.

Tsuna opened the door to wear the Kotastu was, but she finally got out of her tired stupor when she opened the door. Reborn was sleeping on the right of the Kotastu, I-pin on the left, and Bianchi covered two spots.

"What's this? The three days are about to be over and you're still rolling around?" Tsuna complained, wanting them to get out of the Kotastu.

"We're full, go somewhere else" Bianchi told the brunette, "that's because you're taking two spots!" Tsuna yelled at Bianchi.

"Open one up!" Tsuna ordered her, "why?" Bianchi asked.

"Why? Because I'm going to eat breakfast" Tsuna countered.

That's when Tsuna noticed the empty trays on the table, crumbles of food and trash littered around. "You ate it all?" Tsuna yelled in surprise, "Reborn ate it" Bianchi said.

"What am I supposed to do now?" Tsuna complained, "There's still some left" Bianchi gained the small brunette's attention.

"Some that I made" Bianchi said pulling out her poisoned filled food, "Um, that's ok. I'm not really that hungry" Tsuna declined the offer nervously.

'I would die at the beginning of the new year!' Tsuna paled at the thought.

"Then, good night" Bianchi laid her head back down and rested again. "Good night? How long do you plan on sleeping?" Tsuna yelled at the cook.

"I heard Italy's new year's ends in one day!" Tsuna yelled, "This is Japan" Bianchi countered easily.

"Geez" Tsuna gave up fighting with the poison scorpion, "but the new year's in Japan is certainly nice" Bianchi said happily.

"It is nicer here" Mai said from the door, "Mai, your awake" Tsuna said slightly surprised. Mai wore a light gray long sleeve shirt and a black vest; she also wore plain dark blue jeans.

"Yeah, today's a big day after all" Mai said as she rested her side on the door frame with crossed arms.

Tsuna just tilted her head in confusion, but then she heard a popping sound. Tsuna turned around and saw that Reborn's nose bubble popped, he's awake.

"That's right. We have to do _that_" Reborn said with a smirk.

Tsuna could only get more confused while Mai sighed at yet another tiring day.

* * *

><p><strong>14. New Year! The Hundred Million Yen Contest!<strong>

"Gyahahaha! Lambo-san will take those Otoshi-damas*!" Lambo yelled obnoxiously outside of the house.

He held up all the envelopes filled with money that Nana and other people gave him. He was on the fence yelling at random people to give some to him.

"Otoshi-dama! Hurry up and gimmie!" Lambo yelled at a couple that was passing by.

"Come on! Otoshi-dama!" Lambo continued to yell, "I guess I don't have a choice. Here" the nice lady said pulling out an envelope.

"Yay!" Lambo said but suddenly two arms grabbed him from behind and covered his mouth.

"Don't do anything embarrassing!" Tsuna scolded him in a hush voice.

"Otoshi-dama!" Lambo yelled up to the brunette, "Mom already gave you one!" Tsuna said in exasperation.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" Tsuna apologized to the couple and any other people passing by.

"More Otoshi-dama!" Lambo yelled, "Lambo please shut up!" Tsuna said tiredly.

The people then left, obviously had enough of watching the duo. Tsuna sighed; Lambo realized all the grown-ups left and sulked in Tsuna's arms.

"Tsuna-chan, Lambo-kun" Kyoko called to the duo, they turned and saw their orange haired friend there. Kyoko wore a red kimono* with pink flowers decorated as a pattern, she also had a blue sash and her hair was tied up with a white flower on the side.

"Ah Kyoko-chan!" Tsuna said surprised by her sudden visit.

"Happy New Year's" Kyoko said cheerfully, "H-Happy new Year's" Tsuna said shyly. Kyoko only giggled while Tsuna blushed madly.

"U-um" Tsuna mumbled, "what is it, Tsuna-chan?" Kyoko asked.

"W-well, your Kimono l-looks super pretty" Tsuna said with a blush.

"Eh, really? Thank you, Tsuna-chan?" Kyoko smiled at her warmly. 'Why is Kyoko-chan here?' Tsuna thought.

"Onii-chan said this would be the first time he comes over to your house" Kyoko said, "Eh, Sempai?" Tsuna said with a tilt.

As if hearing his 'name' Ryohei popped up in front of the brunette, startling her. "Happy New Year's!" Ryohei yelled, he wore a black male version of a kimono.

"My aspiration for this year is 'EXTREME'!" Ryohei yelled triumphantly.

Tsuna thought her eyes were playing with her, she imagined Ryohei on a mountain yelling "Extreme!" with the words 'Joyous Extreme' above him…Yup, she's tired.

'Beside, don't you mean this year as well?' Tsuna thought with a pale face.

"He says the same thing every year" Kyoko said, "I can imagine" a voice said behind Tsuna.

The brunette turned around and saw Mai cross armed and staring blankly ahead.

"Mai" Tsuna said, "Yo, Happy New Year's Kyoko-chi, Ryohei" Mai said with half lidded eyes.

"Happy New Year's Mai-chan/Inoue!" the Sasagawa siblings greeted the Coyote.

'What's with that kind of greeting? Mai must be really tired…' Tsuna thought.

"More importantly, Sawada" Ryohei said, Tsuna turned her head back to the boxer. "Thanks for inviting me over for New Year's" Ryohei said, smiling at the brunette.

"Inviting?" Tsuna mumbled in confusion, "Hime! Happy New Year's!" a loyal voice greeted.

The teens looked over to their left and saw one by one, their friends came to greet.

"Tsuna-san, Happy New Year's" Haru greeted, "Yo, Tsuna!" Yamamoto also greeted.

Haru wore a green kimono with yellow patterns and a red sash, her hair was tied on either side of her head. Gokudera wore a green button up shirt with a black coat; his pants were dark khaki and his sneakers black and white. Yamamoto had a yellow shirt with a white (opened) coat, plain jeans and plain sneakers.

"Kyoko-chan! That kimono is beautiful!" Haru squealed in delight as she walked over to her friend. "No, Haru-chan, yours much better" Kyoko complimented back, "Not at all" Haru said.

"You both look cute" Mai grinned at the girls; the girls just blushed and smiled back at the Coyote. "Perv…" Gokudera mumbled, Mai looked over at him and glared.

"So, what did you call us over to play?" Yamamoto asked Tsuna.

"Eh? I don't remember inviting anyone" Tsuna replied honestly.

"Yeah, she was thinking of spending new years in bed" Mai said blankly, "you did too" Tsuna countered. Then the ground before the girls began to shake, the ground then opened up like a secret passage.

"What's that?" Tsuna asked, startled.

Reborn then popped up on some leveling and he was lying on couch while wearing a blue and orange kimono and his hairstyle as bizarre as ever, bald with hair tied in the back but held high.

"The one who called you, was me" Reborn said, "I had a feeling it was you" Mai said naturally.

"Yet another unreasonable appearance" Tsuna said unbearably. "I see that you're all assembled" Reborn ignored his student.

"We're about to begin the official Vongola Ceremonial family New Year's battle" Reborn said.

"What is that?" Tsuna asked, 'it's something dangerous…I can feel it…' Tsuna paled.

"Hey, your opponents are here" Reborn ignored the brunette, looking to his side.

Tsuna followed his gaze and saw a truck; it was coming towards Tsuna's house. Tsuna noticed a group of men in suits in the back of the car, but she mostly noticed her 'supposed' older brother there as well.

"Sorry to keep you waiting!" Dino yelled to them, "everyone, hop on!" Dino continued to yell.

"Dino-san?" Tsuna said in confusion, she didn't notice Yamamoto and Gokudera twitched at the sudden name.

'Idiots will be idiots…' Mai thought as she shook her head, only her and the smiling Reborn noticed the twos' displeasure.

**~~scene change~~**

The teens and Cavallone family stood by some river bank; obviously Reborn has some devious plan going on.

Tsuna and her friends faced the Cavallone family that apparently came with Dino. Tsuna noticed Dino's clothes were different than usual. He wore a red shirt and a brown sweater with tan-yellow sleeves, and dark khaki pants.

"The Cavallone family has arrived!" Dino said cheerfully, "thanks for coming" Reborn replied. Reborn sat on some odd styled pedestal waving a Leon fan.

"So, this is your family" Dino began looking through Tsuna's friends, "I see there are some new faces" Dino noticed.

"This year's official Vongola Ceremonial family New Year's battle will be interesting" Dino grinned, "What is this Vongola Ceremony?" Tsuna asked with a tilt.

Dino blushed and thought 'Cute!' while Tsuna's friends' blushed as well. 'That Dame-Tsuna has such a strong power…yet she's too stupid to notice it' Reborn shook his head in pity.

"Hey, what is it?" Tsuna tried asking again, confused on why everyone was so quiet.

"Ehem!" Mai coughed in her fist to get everyone's attention, which worked since everyone was looking at her. "It's a Vongola tradition, a battle between our allied families" Mai gestured to the Cavallone family as an example. "It shows each other's enthusiasm for the new year" Mai explained knowledgably.

"Wow Mai, you sure know a lot" Yamamoto said surprised, Tsuna nodded.

Mai blushed and scratched the back of her head embarrassedly, "o-of course I know I-I-It's for Vongola after all" Mai made a shy smile.

Dino chuckled lightly, 'always the same…Vongola always comes first for her…' Dino grinned.

"Eto, did you say battle?" Tsuna realized, 'we're not going to shoot guns at each other, are we?' Tsuna paled at her thought.

"Don't think of such stupid thoughts, Dame-Tsuna" Reborn said behind his Leon fan, Tsuna flinched in response.

"Mai, since you know so much, explain to Dame-Tsuna and her family" Reborn asked of Mai, "Um, sure" Mai said unsurely. "So yeah, representatives compete in New Year's-themed events to earn points towards the overall win" Mai gestured to a tall scoreboard beside Reborn's podium.

"There's a very fancy reward for the victorious family" Dino added in. "I see it's just a game" Tsuna said in relief.

"But the losing side has to pay one hundred million yen fine" Reborn added in happily, holding up a sign saying 'One hundred million' in kanji.

"It's just as crazy as I thought it was!" Tsuna yelled in outrage. 'He starting to sound like _him_…' Mai paled as she crossed her arms and shook her head.

"It can't be helped; it's a tradition" Reborn replied innocently and cutely, "Please don't talk like that!" Tsuna growled with an angry mark almost present on Tsuna's forehead and blush apparent on her face.

"One hundred million yen would be nice, even if it's just a dream" Kyoko said happily, smiling at Haru and her brother.

"It's such an exciting-sound New Year's event!" Haru yelled enthusiastically.

"They all think it's a game" Tsuna said tiredly as she held her head in pain.

"We'll begin! I'm the judge!" Reborn then announced, beginning the very dangerous game.

"Win or lose, no grudges, Tsuna" Dino said, 'why does this always happen?' Tsuna yelled in her head.

**Round One: Fortune Slips**

Reborn then blew into some kind of shell horn for emphasis.

"The first round is 'fortune slips*'" Reborn announced, "Fortune slips?" Tsuna repeated in confusion.

"That's right. There they are" Reborn pointed to the river.

Tsuna looked over to where he pointed and paled.

"Hiee! A crocodile! Why is there a crocodile!" Tsuna yelled.

"It's a fortune slip crocodile I imported from home" Reborn explained, "Fortune slip crocodile!" everyone in Tsuna's family (except Mai and the Cavallone) yelled in union.

"You don't even know how hard it was to get him here!" Mai whined, 'I don't even want to know!' Tsuna yelled in her thoughts. The crocodile opened its mouth, revealing a bunch of small paper slips.

"Draw fortune slips from the crocodile's mouth. But if you don't pull your hand out before its mouth shuts…" Reborn pulled out a small but thick piece of lumber and threw it towards the crocodile, and it chomped the piece of wood into pieces.

"That's dangerous!" Tsuna yelled angrily at the infant, "a game needs to have thrills" Reborn replied. "Besides, how do you get points with fortune slips?" Tsuna questioned.

"Like this: Very good fortune two points, Better fortune one point, Good fortune zero points, Bad fortune negative one point, Very bad fortune negative two points" Reborn explained.

"How sacrilegious" Tsuna paled, "wait a minute, then having a croc for all this is pointless!" Tsuna yelled at him furiously.

"It's a tradition" Reborn said once more innocently and cutely, 'as cute as that is…the way he said that pisses me off!' Tsuna had a huge angry mark on her head.

"All right! Leave it to me!" Ryohei announced, "Eh?" Tsuna turned around and saw Ryohei standing in front of the crocodile.

"Sempai?" Tsuna said confused, "I have this straight punch!" Ryohei yelled as he threw a right and left punch.

"The battle is between the points of the fortune slips" Reborn reminded him. "I don't believe in fortune slips" Ryohei growled, "because you decide your own destiny!" Ryohei yelled as he threw a fist into the croc's mouth.

"Amazing…" Tsuna stared at her Sempai with admiration, but Tsuna then flinched away when the croc bit him.

"S-Sempai?" Tsuna yelled in worry, "Hahii! H-he's been eaten!" Haru said in fear, "Onii-chan!" Kyoko began to fret.

"EXTREME!" Ryohei yelled as he yanked his arm from the croc's mouth, "This is how I do things!" he yelled as he looked down at the traumatized crocodile with a hand full of slips in the air.

Ryohei slammed all the slips beside Reborn, "why did you grab so many slips?" Tsuna asked questionably.

"My goal is to gain a great amount of points! I'll pull us ahead with this!" Ryohei answered confidently, everyone enlightened at hearing his plan.

Reborn held up the slips and began reading, "Very bad fortune, Very bad fortune, Very bad fortune, Bad fortune, Very bad fortune, Very bad fortune, Very bad fortune, Bad fortune, Very bad fortune. Minus 16 points" Reborn announced.

Everyone on the Vongola team groaned in dismay, "That was the most unlucky thing to ever happen" Mai said with a pale face.

"Next, Cavallone" Reborn said looking towards said family.

Dino looked towards Romario and he nodded, Romario walked over to the unconscious croc and pulled one slip out. He then handed it to Reborn, "Better fortune, 1 point. 1 point versus -16" Reborn announced.

Ryohei held a pale face while Tsuna was just awestruck.

'They pulled ahead all at once' Tsuna thought grimly.

**Round Two: Japanese Battledore**

Reborn blew the horn again, "Second round is 'Japanese Battledore*'" Reborn announced.

He threw two battledores onto the ground in front of either team, but they landed with a humungous 'thud'. "What are these?" Tsuna asked in fear, "these are the battledores, made from steel and weighing 50 kilos" Reborn explained.

"50 kilos?" Tsuna gasped, "And the shuttlecock is 20 kilos" Reborn added in.

"Why do we have to play battledore with these?" Tsuna demanded. "I told you, it's tradition" Reborn said, once again, cutely.

"Don't look at me with those puppy dog eyes!" Tsuna yelled at the infant with a blush, 'she should really overcome cute things for the new year…' Mai and Reborn thought, deadpanned.

"Ma, ma its fine!" Yamamoto tried calming Tsuna, which might've worked since she turned her head to the male.

"This kind of battledore seems fun" Yamamoto picked up one of the battledores, he held it and inspected it.

"This is about same as the bats I use for swinging practice" Yamamoto said, "r-really?" Tsuna said slightly surprised.

Yamamoto held up the battledore and swung it about three times, a harsh wind being blown every time as he swung, proving it had a lot of weight.

"As expected from a sportsman, Yamamoto!" Tsuna gushed in admiration; Yamamoto blushed but continued to grin for her.

"Then on our side…Brutus!" Dino called, and then a gigantic man walked towards Dino, "Okay, Boss" he answered with every heavy footstep. "Hey Brutus!" Mai waved at the giant, 'she waves to him so casually!' Tsuna stared at her friend with a pale face.

"Don't run away, boy" Brutus taunted Yamamoto, Tsuna was on the sidelines with fear all over her face, but Yamamoto was calmed and he smiled at his competitor.

"If you drop the shuttlecock or knock it outside the court, you lose" Reborn explained as the two competitors faced each other from either side of the court.

"So its like badminton" Yamamoto summed up, "Don't lose, Takeshi!" Mai yelled blankly, "don't say things like that!" Tsuna yelled at the Coyote who blinked blankly at her.

"The game is for three points, and the winner will receive 20 points" Reborn added in, "so if Yamamoto wins, we can still get ahead of the Cavallone by 3 more points" Gokudera said.

"Let's start" Reborn announced as he blew a whistle to commence the game.

Brutus served and the shuttlecock and it came fast at the idol, "Take that!" Yamamoto yelled to return the serve, but the serve was so strong that the battledore flew out of his grasp and landed behind him.

"Yamamoto, are you okay?" Tsuna asked in worry, but to her surprise the idol was smiling while massaging his wrist.

"Amazing, now _this_ is interesting" Yamamoto said as he walked over to pick up the battledore.

"Eh? But-are you okay?" Tsuna was confused but still worried, "I'm fine don't worry" Yamamoto tried soothing her, but his heart warmed up at seeing such concern for _him_ in her eyes.

"This is where the real fight starts!" Yamamoto yelled, fired up, Yamamoto walked back to where he was and yelled "Come on!"

"Wait!" Reborn suddenly said as he hopped off his podium, everyone looked over at him in confusion.

"Tsuna, come here" Reborn called the brunette, which she complied to timidly.

"What is it?" Tsuna asked as she crouched down to his eye level, but she was taken by surprise when the Hitman got a paintbrush with black paint and drew a circle around her right eye.

"W-what're you doing?" Tsuna backed away as soon as he was done, "its battledore. If you lose, you get your face inked" Reborn replied.

"But why is it Hime's face and not the baseball idiot's?" Gokudera yelled while pointing at the confused star, he found it unfair. "The subordinate's mistake is the boss' responsibility" Reborn replied, "…he's got a point there" Mai agreed, 'that's not fair!' Tsuna whined in her head.

Reborn hopped back up the podium and blew the whistle once more, the players ready again. Brutus served like he did last time, but the difference now is that Yamamoto smirked and swung it back with full force.

"Yeah!" Tsuna cheered, "No, it's no good" Gokudera said, confusing the brunette.

"Chance ball" Brutus said as he smiled, "Smash!" Brutus yelled as he swung on the shuttlecock hard.

It headed towards Yamamoto at high speed, Yamamoto used the battledore as a shield to block it but he fell backwards from the impact.

"Yamamoto!" Tsuna began to panic, as well did the other girls (excluding Mai).

Yamamoto stood up, dirt covering his clothes, but he was still smiling and said "All right, I've got it now."

"Is he invulnerable?" Brutus was surprised to see the baseball star still standing and smiling.

"Such a hardcore game of battledore" Haru said slightly freaked out, "do your best, Yamamoto-kun!" Kyoko cheered him on densely.

"Sigh, I'm glad he's okay" Tsuna smiled in relief.

But then Reborn continued to draw on her face, he drew another circle around her left eye and painted her nose. Tsuna wept anime tears; Mai could only pity the girl.

Back to the game, the whistle was blown and Brutus served as hard as last time. Yamamoto returned the serve all the same as last time, the shuttlecock flew above.

"He did it. That guy will smash it again" Gokudera groaned in dismay.

"This is finished!" Brutus yelled, "What do we do?" Tsuna began to panic.

Yamamoto smirked, 'this is not over' he thought.

**~ Katekyo Hitman Reborn! ~**

Yamamoto still smirked through the whole thing, "Baseball gets really interesting after two strikes!" Yamamoto grinned to himself as he got into a batting stance.

Dino gasped and realization hit him, "Oh right, this guy-!" Dino began to remember the training they did and how the baseball star turned his bat into a katana.

"Dino should know…that idiot adapts fast" Mai smirked, "Stop! Brutus!" Dino yelled to his subordinate but it was all in vain.

"Smash!" Brutus yelled as he did the same attack as before, "the shuttlecock looks like it's standing still!" Yamamoto yelled as he swung the battledore like a baseball bat.

"He did it!" Tsuna and her friends enlightened, the shot was so strong that Brutus ducked as it passed by and launched into the sky to never be seen again.

"An out of the park homerun!" Yamamoto yelled cheerfully as he watched the shuttlecock disappear.

"You idiot!" Mai yelled at the star, confusing the Vongola team. Reborn blew the whistle, "Out. Cavallone wins" Reborn announced.

Yamamoto was confused but Gokudera started yelling at him, "Why did you hit it out of the court?" he yelled, "Oh yeah" Yamamoto grinned apologetically as he turned to his team.

Reborn went back to painting Tsuna "If things keep going this way, you'll be the one paying the one hundred million yen" he smirked when he pulled away to look at his masterpiece. He had painted tears on her left eye circle and an 'x' mark on her right cheek, "That's not fair!" Tsuna whined with another set of anime tears in her eyes.

"Sorry Tsuna" Yamamoto looked over at her with a sad smile and sad puppy dog eyes. Tsuna stood up and shook her hands frantically, "n-no it's ok y-y-you didn't mean to!" Tsuna blushed the entire time.

"Here I thought you were making a comeback…" Mai crouched down to the ground and hid her face in her knees.

"Mai?" Yamamoto called worriedly to her; Mai stood up and walked her way over to the idol with her eyes hidden by her hair. She grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and looked at him with imaginary dying will fires burning in her eyes.

"Don't you ever do something like that again!" Mai yelled as she shook him frantically, "Mai calm down" Tsuna tried calming her.

"Do you know how long it took for Vongola to get all its money and you decide to lose it all! If you ever do that then I'll beat you with a battledore!" Mai yelled furiously at Yamamoto, who was laughing nervously as he was being shaken.

'She only cares about the money…' Tsuna and Gokudera thought as they sweat dropped at the scene.

"Vongola Family: -16 points. Cavallone Family: 21 points" Reborn announced the results while Tsuna wiped the drawings from her face.

**Round Three: Over Carta**

"The next battle is Over Carta*!" Reborn said.

Then a red carpet was set out with cards spread all over and three from each team on the opposite sides of it. Haru was in the middle, I-pin on her right, Lambo on her left.

"I'm going to do my best, Tsuna-san!" Haru proclaimed to the brunette, "o-okay" Tsuna nodded timidly.

Haru smiled at Tsuna, "It's no problem! During kindergarten, Haru was called the carta master by relatives!" she said confidently.

"Oh really" Tsuna said blankly, "I'll be reading the cards" Reborn said as he sat on the side in the middle. "If you win, it will be 30 points" Reborn continued.

"Let's do it!" Haru said enthusiastically, "before we start, let's have a drink of tea" Reborn said as he grabbed a cup of tea, "what?" was all Haru could say at such an odd thing to do all of a sudden.

Reborn stared up into the sky where some kites flew above, he then began slurping the tea. Everyone stared at him for awhile; he just kept on slurping the tea for a long while. Even when looking in the clouds he was drinking the tea and watching birds fly by.

When Reborn finally stopped slurping he said "let's start" but Haru fell forward onto the cards.

"It's no good! My legs fell asleep!" Haru blushed in embarrassment, "Vongola, one member out" Reborn said.

"What kind of idiot legs falls asleep in the middle of a game?" Gokudera yelled at Haru, "It's not Haru's fault!" Haru yelled back at the bomber. Kyoko helped Haru off the mat and she sat on the ground with a heavy blush.

"Hey Hayato?" Mai called to the bomber, he looked over at her and said "What?" irritably.

"Where's Tsuna?" Mai asked, Gokudera's eyes widen as he looked around but the brunette was missing.

"If you're looking for Dame-Tsuna, look down" Reborn suggested. They all did as he asked and gasped as they saw little Tsuna face down on the ground.

"Sawada, what extremely happened?" Ryohei asked the brunette as she sat up on her knees. "Ah gomenasai, my legs fell asleep, ehehehe?" Tsuna blushed and laughed nervously.

"What were you saying about idiots, Hayato?" Mai asked the bomber, but he blushed and got down on his knees and banged his head on the ground.

"It's okay, Gokudera-kun. Besides we need to focus right now" Tsuna said calming him and stood up, Gokudera actually bought that and stood up and turned towards the two infants on the mat.

"Hey, Lambo, I-pin!" he yelled, they turned their heads to the older teen.

"If you lose, I won't let you get off easy" Gokudera yelled at the children. 'He's inspiring them by threatening them!' Tsuna and Mai thought with pale faces.

"I-pin understands" I-pin nodded, "Gyahaha; leave it to Lambo-san!" Lambo laughed obnoxiously.

"Here I go!" Lambo yelled as he jumped towards a card but then it exploded.

"I haven't read the card yet" Reborn said, "If you make a mistake, the carta will explode" Reborn explained. Gokudera was startled while Tsuna paled, "u-unbelievable" Tsuna mumbled.

"What a shame, Haru-chan. It looks like fun" Kyoko said innocently, smiling since she did not know the dangers of the game.

"I-I guess so" Haru stuttered, fearing this 'game'.

"Gotta…stay…calm…" Lambo mumbled as he crawled back to his spot.

"Let's start" Reborn said once again, "The law of steel…" Lambo didn't listen, "got it!" Lambo yelled as he jumped onto another card.

But he blew up again with a "Gupyaaa!"

"B-But he got the right card!" Tsuna argued, "He probably guessed…" Mai said silently.

"Wait until I'm done reading before going for the cards" Reborn scolded the burnt up cow.

"Gotta…stay…calm…" Lambo mumbled again as he crawled to his seat…again!

"The law of steel, the Vongola Family is very close-" Lambo thought he finished and hopped on a card with a smiling Tsuna, "-but the boss isn't very reliable, she is Sawada Tsunayoshi" he said and Lambo blew up in a big explosion, bigger than the last.

"Gotta! Stay! Calm!" Lambo yelled as he flew into the distance, becoming a star…a stupid star that is.

"Lambo!" Tsuna yelled in worry as the cow disappeared from her sight, "Lambo! Watch out for planes!" Mai yelled up to him nonchalantly.

Tsuna stared at her in disbelief, "what? My new year's resolution is to be a little nicer to the dumb-cow" Mai shrugged while Tsuna shook her head tiredly.

"Vongola, second member out" Reborn announced, making Tsuna freak out even more.

"What do we do?" Tsuna panicked, "w-we still have I-pin!" Gokudera tried to ease her nerves.

Tsuna remembered the Chinese girl was smarter than the cow and looked her way. I-pin was focusing on the cards, "what is she doing?" Mai asked cross armed.

"It'll be fine" Yamamoto assured her, "a true master does not move around meaninglessly" Ryohei nodded in agreement, "I wish you would take your own advice…" Mai said dully.

"Oh, then good luck, I-pin!" Tsuna cheered to the infant. I-pin nodded, "the next one is easy" Reborn began. "My name is Home Tutor Hitman Reborn!" he said. I-pin listened and began reaching her arm to the cards, staring intently at them.

"Wait, doesn't she have bad eyesight?" Gokudera realized, "Oh yeah! I-pin put on your glasses!" Tsuna yelled to her.

"Ah, Aiya!" I-pin realized and pulled out her glasses and put them on. "It's right there! Go for it!" Gokudera yelled impatiently to her.

"Hey, you guys do remember something really important about I-pin, right?" Mai asked the brunette, "important?" Tsuna repeated in a confused tone.

"I'm sorry" I-pin suddenly apologized, making everyone stare at her in confusion.

"I-pin's not good at reading hiragana" I-pin confessed, Gokudera and Tsuna did an anime fall while Mai sighed.

"I-pin's from china, this is her first New Year's here" Mai explained with a sigh, "say that beforehand!" Tsuna yelled at the two.

"Cavallone Family: 51 points. Vongola Family: -16 points" Reborn said Tsuna's team's points almost pitiably.

"I can't pay 100 million yen! At this rate we'll lose" Tsuna whined as she and Gokudera stood up.

"Don't worry Hime, I'll go next" Gokudera assured her. "And I will definitely reverse the situation and meet your expectations!" Gokudera declared.

"Eh, really, Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna said with innocent child eyes, having hope filled in them.

Gokudera nodded with a blush, "Gokudera-kun…good luck!" Tsuna smiled at him brightly, "leave it to me!" Gokudera thumbed up to his boss with the same blush on him.

"So, what's next? Intelligence? Stamina?" Gokudera yelled, "That would be your forte, huh?" Mai said blankly. 'But if it was that easy then Reborn wouldn't be here now would he?' Mai thought as she sighed tiredly.

**Round Four: Fuku-warai**

"The next battle is Fuku-warai" Reborn announced. Tsuna and Gokudera paled at such a ridiculous activity.

And skipping ahead, we now see the bomber's work. The face has its nose where the mouth should be, ears at the eyes, mouth as the nose, and eyes as ears.

"I'm sorry. I lost" Gokudera bowed his head in shame and apologized. "And you lost in such an odd way!" Tsuna yelled in shock, it was very weird face.

'I swear, I think Reborn did this on purpose just to humiliate him!' Mai face palmed.

"In its own way, it's art" Haru tried saying to comfort the bomber's loss, "Amazing, Gokudera-kun!" Kyoko complimented innocently.

"Cavallone Family: 81 points. Vongola Family: -16 points, as usual" Reborn stated bluntly, 'Why'd he say it like that!' Tsuna, Mai, and Gokudera thought furiously.

Tsuna then sat on the ground and hugged her knees close as she wept anime tears. "This is no good! At this rate, I'll be in dept. by one hundred million yen for life!" Tsuna complained silently, but her friends heard her.

"I'm sorry, Hime. It's because we're so worthless" Gokudera felt guilt all over him, "I didn't do anything wrong…the dudes here are worthless" Mai said as she pointed at the three males.

"No problem. The real fight starts now" Ryohei reasoned, "That's right! We should hit a come-from-behind, game-winning homerun!" Yamamoto agreed. 'When did we start talking about fights and Homeruns?' Mai thought blankly.

"Yeah" Tsuna sniffled and looked up at her friend's with teary eyes. They all felt blush rush to their faces and thought 'too cute!' Tsuna wiped her eyes and looked towards the Cavallone Family.

Dino noticed her teary eyes and blushed madly and quickly looked away, confusing the brunette. Tsuna decided to look over to the infant; he looked back at her with a gleam in his eye.

'Those eyes aren't kidding around. He definitely plans on making me pay when we lose!' Tsuna paled quickly.

"Tsuna" Dino's voice caught her attention, he held his hand out and she accepted, glares were thrown at the blonde as he helped the brunette up.

"It may have been too hard on you, putting adults against kids" Dino said, "we could give you a handicap" Dino suggested.

"Really? Thank you Dino-san!" Tsuna smiled gratefully at the blonde, who grinned and blushed at her smile, glares thrown at him again. In actuality, he felt pity for her and he felt stabbed in the heart when he saw her crying.

"You have a point. So, let's discount everything so far" Reborn suddenly said.

"Hey!" Dino yelled at Reborn in surprise, "You wanna be the one disappointing her then?" Reborn suggested to the brunette cheering in happiness.

Dino blushed and shook his head, 'if it's for Tsuna…' he thought, Reborn just continued to smile at the happy brunette as well did her teammates.

"So for the next round, whoever wins obviously wins the game" Reborn said, cutting into Tsuna's happiness.

"If you lose, be ready to pay the one hundred million" Reborn said subtly, "Don't be unreasonable!" Tsuna whined to Reborn.

"Oh well, he doesn't change his mind so easily" Dino sighed tiredly, with his shoulders slump.

"Eh? Your just gonna accept that?" Tsuna said slightly surprised he gave up so easily.

"Its Reborn, it's a waste trying to change his mind" Mai added in, "you too?" Tsuna realized that she might need to learn from the two who already experienced Reborn's ways.

"I'll add a bonus to this game, too" Reborn added in, everyone turned back to him. "The winner can take anyone from the other side" Reborn said, surprising the few who understood what he said.

Tsuna went over beside Leon, who was sitting by his master's side on the podium, and was about to complain when she took notice of the silence around Dino.

"Then…" Dino said as he looked over every member (Lambo somehow came back from the explosion) the Cavallone family had an idea who their boss was going to pick. Dino's gaze stopped at Tsuna, surprising the males of the Vongola family.

"Alright, I decided" Dino answered, making the males flinch.

Tsuna tilted her head in wonderment of who Dino picked, but decided to shrug it off and start yelling at Reborn. Gokudera motioned for the Vongola members to huddle up for a meeting.

"I think the Bucking bronco chosen Hime" Gokudera said.

"Are you sure? 'Cause I'm not so sure" Yamamoto said honestly.

"I extremely don't understand" Ryohei also said honestly.

"Damn Turf-Top! The Bucking Bronco is going to take Hime once he leaves! Meaning you might never see her again!" Gokudera yelled in a hush tone, so others outside of the huddle couldn't hear.

"Hahii! Tsuna-san is going to leave! No~" Haru whined, "I-pin no want Tsuna-san to go" I-pin said.

"Yeah, Dame-Tsuna is Lambo-san's servant!" Lambo yelled obnoxiously, Gokudera punched him so he could keep quiet but he still cried loudly.

"Then if we don't want Hime to leave, we must work hard on the last challenge, agreed?" Gokudera said, the rest nodded except for Mai. They all turned to see Mai had closed her eyes and had her arms crossed.

"Hey Mai! Did you hear anything at all?" Yamamoto asked her, Mai sighed as a reply.

'These goofballs don't know a thing' Mai opened one eye half lidded.

"Baka-Dino's not taking Tsu-Gah!" Mai yelled as she fell forward with a bump on the back of her head.

Mai lifted herself up and looked over to see Reborn with a boomerang in hand and a mischievous smirk playing on his lips, Tsuna was busy trying to talk the relentless Dino out of the competition.

'He really irks me!' Mai growled but stood up, ignoring the questions of concern.

She looked over at Gokudera and nodded with a sigh. Everyone smiled and got ready for the next challenge.

Kyoko didn't understand a lot of what they were talking about except for the part when they said 'Tsuna will be taken away'. Kyoko didn't want that happening, Tsuna is after all, really important to her and everyone else.

"Let's get this started" Reborn cut in, making everyone stop what they were doing.

"Ugh, Reborn this is causing trouble for everyone else!" Tsuna tried reasoning again.

"Then just protect them" Reborn said simply, slightly surprising her.

"It's the Boss' job to protect his/her allies" Reborn told her, 'Reborn…' Tsuna thought.

"You really thought you could anything into a learning lesson?" Mai asked the Hitman with crossed arms, "…it was worth a shot" Reborn shrugged, 'that bastard!' Tsuna growled at him.

**Round Five: Make a Rice Cake**

"All teams members are to participate in making rice cakes" Reborn explained.

Each group was on either side with their own supplies in front of them.

"The winner is whoever bakes the best sweet bean rice cake for me" Reborn announced.

'If we lose…' the males and Haru thought, an imagination flooding their minds.

"_Guys!" Tsuna smiled and yelled as she waved to them from a boat sailing away in the sunset with Dino standing beside her. _

"_Sayonara!" she yelled, the words echoed in their thoughts. _

_Sayonara! _

_Sayonara! _

_Sayonara!_

They all shuddered in fear of losing their precious boss, while Mai sighed at their stupidity.

'If Kyoya heard what they were saying he'd be biting people to death like crazy. Good thing he's busy…' Mai looked out of the corner of her eye and saw Reborn smirking while still looking forward.

'Ack! He knows something I don't!' Mai yelled in her head. Tsuna on the other hand was panicking about the money she has to pay if they lose.

"Hime!" Gokudera caught her attention from her rant.

"Let's win this!" he said confidently.

"Win?" Tsuna repeated, 'actually, I've been busy thinking of the '_what if_'s' that I haven't thought of ways to win at all!' Tsuna paled.

"We have the home team advantage!" Gokudera pointed towards the confused Cavallone family. Tsuna looked over at them and saw how they stared at the equipment in deep confusion and distraught.

"Boss, what is this hammer?" Romario asked Dino, "I don't know" Dino replied.

"I've eaten a rice cake before but…" Dino explained, 'Poor Dino-san, they were raised in Italy so they don't know our customs' Tsuna thought, but she was slightly amused even if she doesn't admit it for her kind nature.

'Dame-Tsuna really does have an evil side…' Reborn smirked at this new discovery.

Tsuna turned around and saw Gokudera hammering into the barrel/bowl while Yamamoto pulled something out, every time Gokudera hammered, and putting it into a container. Ryohei and Mai, she was forced to do it against her will, were cheering with fans in the background.

"We can win this battle!" Ryohei cheered, "What battle?" Mai mumbled tiredly.

"Secret plan!" I-pin yelled as she and Lambo pulled a cover in front of the four at work, "We won't show you!" Lambo yelled.

"Let's do our best, Haru-chan!" Kyoko said as she and Haru tied there Kimono back to start preparing the food. "We'll make the sweet bean!" Haru declared confidently.

'Everyone is working so hard!' Tsuna's eyes sparkled and she smiled warmly.

"Hey, what's mochi? One of Dino's subordinates asked the infants, Tsuna turned to the noise.

"We won't show no matter what!" Lambo yelled as he pulled out tons of grenades and through them at the man, who ran away soon after.

Unfortunately one of the grenades rolled over to Gokudera and Yamamoto and soon enough it blew up, making the duo fly backwards and the rice cake fly in the air.

"You stupid cow!" Mai yelled at Lambo in the background.

Tsuna was looking up at the sky with wide eyes and agony written all over her face. 'The rice cake everyone did their best to make!' Tsuna felt dread reap her heart, sadness filling her eyes.

"Even though this is cheating…" Reborn held out his hand for Leon to hop onto.

Leon then turned into a gun and Reborn aimed for Tsuna's head, then a shot rung and Tsuna fell backwards. Everyone was either surprised or worried over the brunette.

Mai began to panic and looked around for anything that can cover Tsuna, since; unfortunately, she didn't know Reborn was going to shoot her today.

She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around and gasped, "What are _you_ doing here?" Mai asked in surprise. But she didn't question anymore when she saw what the person held.

Tsuna's body began to glow and her eyes turned serious, a flame appearing on her forehead. Tsuna stood up and just as quickly Mai yelled "Here Tsuna!" and clothes were thrown to the brunette.

In a swift movement she put on her clothes and jumped high in the air while yelling "REBORN! I'll protect the rice cake with my dying will!" she caught it and finally came down with a 'thud'.

Everyone couldn't keep up with her quick speed, "Dame-Tsuna has improved in speed" Reborn said as he checked the Leon timer in his hand, earning him a sigh from Mai.

There was dust surrounding Tsuna so no one knew what she was wearing but still saw her shadow figure.

"Wow that was amazing, Tsuna!" Yamamoto cheered.

"That was extreme!" Ryohei obviously yelled.

"The best like always, Hime!" Gokudera complimented.

"Nice catch, Tsuna" Dino added in.

"R-Reborn, cou-could you please blow away the dust…" Mai mumbled with her body bent down a bit and her face hidden by her hair.

"Didn't know it affected you so much" Reborn smirked at the shaking form of Mai.

"J-just d-d-do it, d-damn it…" Mai continued to mumble.

Reborn didn't say anymore and transformed Leon into a fan, blowing all of the dust away from the brunette. Everyone expected to see the normal appearance of the brunette but was surprised of the sight.

Tsuna was wearing an orange Kimono with light orange flower patterns and a light green sash. She looked so innocent, even though the kimono fit her curves, and looked around with wide eyes; the kimono fit her so well!

Everyone felt heat rise up in their cheeks, some for innocent reasons, most for the obvious (perverted) reason. Tsuna then handed her friends the rice they worked so hard for.

"Oi Mai, you okay?" Reborn asked the trembling Coyote beside him, but the tone of his voice had amusement in it.

Everyone turned their heads to the two and saw Mai was shaking, her right hand holding her face while the left hand held onto the podium as to not fall over. Mai slowly looked up and everyone saw blood dripping between the fingers of the hand holding her nose.

"Couldn't handle the cuteness, could you?" Reborn smirked while Mai hissed with a blush.

"U-Urasai I-I Can't handle total c-c-c-cuteness!" Mai growled at the infant.

"Mai!" Tsuna yelled as she ran towards the two.

Mai froze and slowly turned to the brunet slightly bent forward to look directly in the eye of the black haired girl.

"Are you okay?" she asked, especially with innocent and worried eyes, Mai lost it. She fell back wards and fainted on the spot.

Tsuna began panicking but Reborn stopped her, "Don't worry, she'll be fine" Reborn assured her.

Tsuna nodded unsurely but soon enough walked towards her friends to aid them, leaving the Coyote with the loss of blood.

**-#After a While#-**

"Times up" Reborn announced, the teams finally finished preparing the food.

Tsuna was the one to present to Reborn, her appearance a little different than earlier. Her hair was tied up into a cute pony tail and she wore sandals, it was apparently a big difference if you asked the blushing boys.

"Now we'll have a taste test, so bring it here" Reborn ordered them.

"We tried making it, but…" Dino depressingly said as he brought up the bento with their rice cake.

He held it out to the infant and Reborn saw it was still soaking and slightly burnt. Reborn took a piece of the rice cake and chewed thoroughly.

"Wit's fwlakey, wand wit twastes bwad" Reborn said with a mouth full, 'cute…'Tsuna thought on the sidelines with a blush.

"I thought as much, and here was my chance to get Leon" Dino said while sighing. "Eh? Leon?" Yamamoto repeated, him and his friends were confused (excluding Mai and Tsuna).

"Isn't that Reborn-san's chameleon?" Gokudera said, everyone looked over to the small green chameleon beside Reborn, smiling as usual.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you!" Mai exclaimed as she walked towards while holding a tissue to her nose. They got even confused, Mai groaned at their denseness.

'I swear they're as dense as Tsuna!' Mai yelled in her mind.

"Dino wanted Leon not Tsuna, (whispered-no matter how cute she is), he wouldn't take her against her will" Mai explained.

"EH?" they all yelled, surprising the other group and Tsuna.

"Wha-whats wrong?" Tsuna asked surprised, "N-nothing!" the group said in union and shook their heads with a blush.

"Okay?" Tsuna said unsurely, turning back to Reborn and Dino.

She noticed that Dino was looking at his bitter looking rice cake. Tsuna felt sad and tried cheering him up.

"Don't feel down, Dino-san. I bet it tastes just as good" Tsuna smiled at him, Dino was slightly surprised.

"It still tastes terrible" Reborn said bluntly, still smiling.

'So straight-forward…' his two students thought with pale faces.

"Anyway, it's the thought that counts" Tsuna said turning back to the blond. Dino blinked a couple of times before smiling at the brunette.

Mai was watching the scene from afar, standing close to the Vongola team that was raving at their 'stupidity'. Mai just stared at Dino's smiling face, noticing the blush also on it.

'Even if he wasn't going to take her…that doesn't mean that thought didn't cross his mind…' Mai thought.

"Enough with the stalling, its Vongola's turn next" Reborn said, cutting everyone's chatter.

Tsuna realized she's been standing there with the bento but didn't give it to the infant. She opened the case and was about to present when her nose smelled a foul odor.

"What the-" Tsuna gasped as she looked down towards the poisoned Rice cakes, she was appalled.

"I started helping mid-way" Bianchi said from behind the brunette. Tsuna turned around and saw Bianchi wearing a purple kimono and pink light sweater in a seductive way, her hair all tied up.

"Bianchi!" Tsuna said surprised, "You're poison scorpion!" Dino realized.

"It's been a while. I guess the last time was when you were Reborn's student" Bianchi said as she remembered Dino.

In the background Gokudera's on the ground holding his stomach in pain while Yamamoto was over him asking 'what's wrong?' repeatedly. Bianchi looked away from the blond and turned her eyes back to the brunette.

"I guess the kimono fit you well, you look adorable" Bianchi smiled at her. Tsuna blushed and looked over her attire and then back at Bianchi.

"You're the one that gave me these clothes? But Mai threw them to me" Tsuna said in confusion.

"That's 'cus she gave it to me to give to you" Mai said as she walked over to them.

"Besides, Reborn asked me to give these clothes to you in the first place, but you left before I could" Bianchi explained simply.

"Eh? Reborn?" Tsuna yelled as she turned to the smirking infant, 'why the hell would he do that?' Tsuna yelled in her mind.

"Now he fulfilled the promise he gave to-" Mai didn't get to finish since Dino's food was launched to her mouth and she fell backwards unconscious.

"M-Mai! Dino-san?" Tsuna looked between the Coyote and the bucking bronco in question.

He shook his head as to say 'I didn't do it!' and looked down towards his hands and noticed the bento was missing. Dino looked to his side and saw Leon transformed into a slingshot and an empty bento beside an innocently smiling Reborn.

'Reborn!' his two students thought in union again.

"Oi, why are you stalling?" Bianchi asked the brunette, she answered with an "Eh?" and a tilt.

'Too cute for her own good…and dense…' Bianchi thought with the shake of her head. She walked over to Tsuna and took the bento from her hands, "it's bad to waste food that is filled with love" Bianchi scolded her.

"Here you are, Reborn" Bianchi said lovingly as she handed the infant the bento.

'F-for real?' Tsuna thought in fear, "are you gonna eat it, Reborn?" Dino asked shakily. But the question was never answered since three nose bubbles popped out of Reborn's nose.

"He's fallen into his deepest sleep ever!" Tsuna yelled in shock.

"Hehehe, Silly Reborn, this part of you is cute, too" Bianchi giggled, which no one knew she could.

"Since we went to the trouble of making this, why don't you guys eat it?" Bianchi said as more of a command.

"The side that can't eat it loses. Pay one billion yen" Reborn mumbled in his sleep.

"Don't say insane things in your sleep!" Tsuna yelled, "Reborn said it, now…" Bianchi pushed the bento in front of them.

Dino and Tsuna looked at each other and sent a one message.

Run!

And so they did, running beside the lake for freedom…of Bianchi's cooking.

"I don't want it!"

"Stay away!"

"Stop!"

The three yelled as they ran the distance, and might I say I'm amazed those two girls can even run with kimonos on.

"Tsuna-chan looks like she's having fun" Kyoko smiled happily, "It looks like this year's going to be dangerous too" Haru said tiredly.

Dino's men were laughing in the background.

"We'll continue this battle next year" Reborn mumbled again.

The two mafia bosses just continued to run for their lives.

.

.

.

.

.

"_My new years resolution is to protect everyone, no matter what" -Tsuna_

**Side Story**

Just another boring new years for Hibari Kyoya, as usual.

He sat at his desk, finishing the paperwork, as usual.

But he was still irritated, not from being lonely, but from the excessive paperwork he has to handle.

Not usual.

'Damn Herbivores…ruining my school…doing as they please…grr!' Hibari then broke the pen in his hand.

He sighed and threw it into a waste bin filled with broken pens. He opened a desk drawer that was filled with pens and pulled one out before slamming the drawer shut.

He continued writing and writing, scribbling his signature for paying for any damages to the finally took enough of this and slammed the pen onto the desk, breaking yet another pen.

"I've had enough, I won't deal with this anymore" he growled to himself and he began stomping out of the reception room.

'Why am I dealing with this? I'm a carnivore, not some lowly Herbivore' he thought as he walked down the hall.

Hibari stopped walking as he remembered the reason he was stuck with this 'worthless task'.

****Flashback****

_Hibari was walking down the hall with his ever so loyal subordinate and Vice chairmen, Kusakabe Tetsuya, beside him (actually he was behind him but you get the point). _

_Hibari saw something out of the corner of his eye and noticed a small group at the baseball field. _

_Hibari growled, "Its those crowding herbivores…" he hissed. _

_Hibari growled, "It's those crowding herbivores…" he hissed.__ But Kusakabe could sense the venom in his word, he paled. _

'_On this special day, Namimori's anniversary, they come to defile its school grounds' he thought, "I'll bite those herbivores to death" Hibari said as he pulled out his trusty tonfas. _

_Kusakabe felt pity for those unfortunate teens. _

_Hibari was about to jump out the window but he noticed someone in the middle of the crowding. _

_Tsuna's face had a tired expression while watching her two companions yell at each other (Gokudera was yelling at the laughing Yamamoto). _ _Hibari froze when he noticed it was her, Kusakabe was confused on why he stopped. _

_Kusakabe walked closer to the window and followed his chairman's gaze. He finally noticed the brunette and a soft smile appeared on his face. _

'_If it isn't Sawada-san, guess Kyo-san can't attack her friends now' Kusakabe thought as he turned to look at Hibari's calculating expression. _

_Kusakabe known for a while that the small brunette has earned a special part in the prefects stone-cold heart, but the prefect himself has no idea what it means. _

"_Kyo-san, are you going to punish those crowding teens?" Kusakabe asked, but he knew full well that Hibari was still deciding. _

"_They still owe me for damaging the school last time" Hibari said in remembrance of the time the group had a competition for Lambo's baby-sitter and Bianchi had slice the school out of anger with Adult Lambo. _

"_So you are going to attack them, Hibari" a squeaky voice caught the two's attention. _ _They turned and saw Reborn in his ridiculous baseball outfit, standing right in front of them. _

"_Infant, why are the herbivores here?" Hibari asked him, surprising Kusakabe slightly. _

'_This baby must've gotten Kyo-san's respect somehow!' Kusakabe thought in shock. _

"_I'm just doing a little training with them, I just came in to tell you will be doing a little damage on your school" Reborn explained, but he continued to smile. _

_Hibari's eye twitched, "damage my school? And you think I'm going to let you guys off so easily after the last time you damaged Namimori" Hibari pulled out his tonfas again. _

"_I'll bite you to death" Hibari said as he got in a fighting stance, 'he's really going to attack a baby?' Kusakabe thought so surprised that the stem in his mouth almost fell out. _

"_Ah but Hibari, something good will come from all of this" Reborn said calmly, surprising Kusakabe again._

"_Good?" Hibari repeated, curious of what the infant was talking about. _

"_Yes, just you wait" Reborn persuaded, Hibari thought this over for a while and then put his tonfas away. He turned his back to Reborn and began walking away, passing the still surprised Kusakabe. _

"_It better be worthwhile, Infant" Hibari said as he continued walking, "don't worry it will be" Reborn said as he hopped out the window. _

_Kusakabe looked between the window and the prefect, standing there with a face like a gaping fish. _

_The prefect looked out of the corner of his eye and saw Tsuna paling at her two friends competing. _

'_Herbivore…' Hibari thought, then he noticed Tsuna turned towards the infant and blushed madly. _ _Hibari felt jealousy tinge him but he tried ignoring, mostly out of irritation and confusion. _

_He heard the words echo his mind. _

_**Something good will come from all of this. **_

_Hibari walked even faster to his office and thought 'it better be, Infant' and he walked into his reception room and slammed the door close._

****End of Flashback****

'And I kept hearing explosion after explosion, and screaming too' Hibari growled in his mind.

S_omething good will come from all of this. _

"Yeah right, nothing good has come from this, not even a fight" he began walking down the hall again.

'Why am I letting the infant do as he pleases? Just because he's strong doesn't mean I'll let him be' Hibari thought angrily.

'I have to deal with all the paperwork…great now I'm complaining like some herbivore' Hibari felt even more irritated.

Hibari noticed after all that walking he ended up at the front gate of the school, standing at the post he's always in the mornings when school begins.

He stood there arms crossed, staring at one particular spot. An image of little Tsuna running onto the school ground right before the school bell rang came into mind, she smiled at not being so late.

Hibari felt heat reach his face but shook it off, 'What are these herbivore feelings?' he sighed tiredly.

As he was about to turn away and leave he heard running footsteps and panting. He looked over to the other side of the gate since that's where it was coming from. His eyes widen in surprise as he noticed Tsuna running into the school grounds. He felt heat reach his cheeks at what she was wearing, she was wearing an orange kimono and everything.

'She looks so…so…so…' "Cute…" he accidently said out loud, both teens flinched as soon as the word was spoken. Tsuna looked up from the ground and paled just as quickly.

"H-Hi-Hibari-san!" she yelled in surprise and fear, not really hearing the word he said, Hibari flinched inwardly at the fear in her eyes.

But he kept his cold and blank demeanor in both his expression and voice. "Herbivore, what are you doing on school premise on a holiday?" he said coldly, Tsuna recoiled.

"U-um, well, I was r-running from Bianchi and got separated from Dino-san, and ended up…here" she mumbled, her eyes looking up at the prefect cutely.

Hibari was struggling to keep his blush from being present, 'why am I blushing? She's just a herbivore, so why?' he kept thinking.

"Um, Hibari-san?" Hibari noticed the brunette calling him and snapped out of his thoughts.

"What is it, Herbivore?" he continued to talk coldly.

"Hiee, I-I just wanted to ask, wh-why are you here, on N-New Year's?" Tsuna asked him timidly.

Hibari was slightly surprised that she was concerned for him, but he stayed impassive. "That is my business, Herbivore" he said, Tsuna flinched.

"O-oh, I'm sorry" she apologized with her face down casted. Hibari looked at her expression and felt a pang in his heart (he has one?).

"…I protect Namimori no matter when" Hibari answered, Tsuna looked back up at him with surprised eyes.

"Eh?" Tsuna said, Hibari glared at her, but actually he was staring at her.

"O-Oh!" she yelled in fear. 'Weak herbivore…' he thought tiredly.

"But-um-d-doesn't it get lonely?" she asked, Hibari turned back to her and glared, staring.

"…I don't' mind being lonely" he said as he closed his eyes and crossed is arms.

"I-I see…" she mumbled, but her voice had a hint of sadness, confusing the prefect.

"If it was me, I'd really hate to be lonely" Tsuna said.

"Well there's the difference. I'm a carnivore and you're a herbivore" he said coldly, Tsuna flinched at hearing such cruel words.

Hibari felt his heart hurt even more, 'I'm saying the truth…so why does it hurt?' Hibari thought. The prefect thought that by now, the brunette would have run away, but his guess was wrong.

"Hi-Hibari-san" she called to him; he opened his right eye in acknowledgment and stared at her to proceed.

"What's your n-new year's…resolution?" she whispered the last part but the chairman heard her.

"The same as every year protect Namimori and the peace" he said simply. Then there was silence, Hibari thought that maybe she was frightened at what he said but she surprised him again.

"Hahahaha!" Tsuna laughed, Hibari opened both eyes and watched the brunette laughing in happiness.

"Wh-what's so funny?" Hibari demanded, but he was surprised he was stuttering and blushing at the same time.

"I-I'm sorry-haha-Hibari-he-san-but-haha-it was just so…" Tsuna laughed between her words.

"So what, herbivore?" he growled, "Funny!" she laughed even louder.

"What? Why?" Hibari turned even redder, "B-because I had a feeling Hibari-san would say that" she confessed.

'What?' Hibari yelled in his mind, Tsuna was wiping away a tear from her eye; it was due to all the laughing.

Hibari pulled out one tonfa and growled, 'this herbivore thinks she can laugh at me and get away with it? I'll bite her to death!' Hibari was shaking in anger.

"Hibari-san is such a great person" Tsuna said, Hibari stopped shaking and stared at her in surprise. "I'm what?" he asked, Tsuna turned to him and smiled.

"Hibari-san works so hard for his goal. I mean you always protect Namimori year after year, its such an amazing dedication" she closed her eyes and grinned at him, for once, not feeling fear in his presence.

"Herbivore…" Hibari mumbled with wide eyes, she didn't see luckily. 'This herbivore…' his eyes got covered by his hair, but he smiled none the less.

He walked over to her, that's when Tsuna opened her eyes and looked at him questionably. She couldn't see his expression, when he finally stopped in front of her he raised his fist and hit Tsuna hard on the head.

"Itte!" she whined as she held her head in pain, a bump forming on her head. She looked back at Hibari with fear and confusion written in her eyes.

Hibari reached out his hand again and Tsuna flinched and closed her eyes for another hit. But she never felt one; she soon opened one eye then the other. She felt fingers pulling her pony tail out and her hair being free once more.

"Hibari-san?" she said, she looked up and saw Hibari smiling at her genuinely. She blushed at such a smile, that no one has ever seen before.

"I like…" he began, Tsuna turned even redder at the words.

'Wha-what's he going to say? 'I like' what?' Tsuna panicked silently, her heart beating faster.

"I like…" he repeated, Tsuna froze, "…your hair this way" he finished.

'E-eh?' Tsuna yelled in her mind, Hibari knew what she was thinking and chuckled.

"That's what you get for laughing at me" he said, Tsuna face turned even redder, if it was possible.

'He made fun of me? That's so evil!' Tsuna yelled in her mind. But Tsuna found a revelation and stared at Hibari chuckling.

'This is the first time I've seen Hibari-san laugh and smile…it's such a warm smile and laugh though, why doesn't he show it?' Tsuna thought questionably, she stared at the prefect with soft eyes.

Before she could ask a squeaky voice called out.

"Oi, Dame-Tsuna" Reborn yelled, the two teens turned to the voice.

Mai was beside the gate's side, hands in pockets, and Reborn was back in his suit, standing on the Coyote's shoulder.

"Mai, your okay?" Tsuna said relieved, turning her attention to the Coyote.

"Yeah, no thanks to Reborn!" Mai yelled angrily at the infant on her shoulders.

Reborn shrugged her off and hopped off her shoulder and into Tsuna's arms. Hibari's expression reverted back to the usual blank, but with a scowl.

"Happy New Year's, Hibari" Reborn greeted the prefect with a smirk, knowing full well on how Hibari felt even if Hibari doesn't.

"Infant" he greeted back with crossed arms; he let out a dark aura. Tsuna shivered and paled at the prefect's sudden change of moods.

"S-scary…" she mumbled fearfully, Hibari noticed and felt cold.

"Happy New Year's, Kyoya!" Mai yelled waving to him, not noticing the atmosphere.

"Let's get going, Dame-Tsuna. We don't want Maman to worry" he ordered her and she complied with a sigh.

Mai finally noticed the prefect's mood, 'is he…sulking?' Mai thought in confusion. She saw Tsuna walking towards her with Reborn in her arms; Mai looked between the two and the prefect and formed a plan.

"Well, we better get going. Don't worry Tsuna, I'll take Reborn" Mai snatched Reborn out of the brunette's hold, surprising the brunette.

"Before we go you should say bye to Kyoya, ne?" Mai suggested.

Tsuna nodded and turned to the prefect, he was still sulking.

"Hibari-san!" she yelled to him, he turned to her.

"Happy New Year's!" she yelled and smiled at him warmly, it actually warmed his heart.

Hibari was surprised and blushed; he then nodded to her and returned a small, quick smile. Tsuna felt happy and walked off with her friends, Reborn hopped back into Tsuna's arms.

He glared at Mai and she returned the glare. Tsuna was plain confused and if she paid more attention she could actually understand the message they sent between each other.

'Don't ever foil my fun again' Reborn's glare.

'Don't mess with others then!' Mai's glare.

"Um, Reborn?" Tsuna caught his attention.

"What is it?" he said as he looked up to her, "how did you know I was there?" she asked out of curiosity.

Reborn stared at her blankly then looked ahead and smirked. 'He planned this!' Tsuna gaped at her tutor; Mai just shook her head tiredly.

Back to Hibari, he was staring at the teens walking away.

"_What's your n-new year's…resolution?"_

Hibari smiled, 'the same every year…but with a little twist' he thought and began walking back to the reception room to finish the paperwork.

.

.

.

.

.

"_I'll protect Namimori…I'll protect the peace…and I'll protect her smile…"-Hibari Kyoya_

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, hey, hey! Late for New Year, huh? But better late than never! I made the side story 'cause I know a lot of you have been missing Hibari, heck I even miss him (He'll bite me to death! -_-'). So I added this and also an explanation of how the group never got in trouble with the prefect, and the debt repaid. Good? Yes? No? Tell me if Hibari was a little OOC, 'cause I hate making mistakes. And Tsuna still fears Hibari but is a little friendly with him. And Hibari still has no idea for his feelings, but is protective of 'his little Herbivore'. Anyway, I've noticed that in the reviews you guys have questions for my story. I'm sorry for not replying to them but I'll try doing it from now on! So starting now, ask me any questions (old, new, whatever) and I'll see if I can reply to them and a future apology if I can't answer 'em. <strong>

**Glossary:**

**Osechi- a special traditional new year's meal**

**Kotastu- a table that is perfectly warm for the cold weather**

**Otoshi-damas- a new year's gift (money) given to children**

**Kimono- is traditional wear for celebrating**

**Fortune Slips- literally 'sacred lottery', where a slip is pulled from a box in hopes of good fortune**

**Japanese Battledore- a traditional Japanese game, similar to badminton**

**Over Carta- Japanese playing cards. Rules: one person reads, player goes after the card that has the first letter of the line that is read**

**Fuku-warai- a game where you place pieces of a face onto the face while blindfolded, akin to 'pin the tale on the donkey'**

**Until next time**

**Ciao!**


	15. An Outing? Zoo of Hell!

**Ciaossu! How is everyone? Good I hope! I have tests coming up soon but I hope to make tons of stories during that time as always. Now the Kokuyo arc is coming up soon and I just can't wait! Yay! But like I said before I suck at fighting scenes but I'll try my best! And I have a question, what's a Beta reader? Any answer will help but please help. Also thank you all for reading and reviewing! :) I hope you like this chapter too! So**

**Please read on!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn (but the OC & OOCness is definitely mines)**

* * *

><p><strong>15. An Outing? Zoo of Hell!<strong>

"_Can't I just have a day of peace?"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Yawn~ so tired" Tsuna mumbled as she wiped her eyes sleepily, walking down the stairs with tired steps. Tsuna was still wearing her pajamas, hoping to sleep in all day.

'I'm surprised; either Reborn wakes me up or Mai or the loud children. But right now I hear-' Tsuna placed one hand by her ear '…nothing' Tsuna was slightly surprised.

Tsuna opened the door to the living room, she noticed her mother knitting in the kotastu but everyone else disappeared, silence filling the room except for Nana's humming.

Tsuna looked around the room, but it was completely empty. Tsuna looked over to the dining table and saw her food was ready and prepared to be eaten, just waiting for her.

"Is everyone gone?" Tsuna asked her mother, "Yes, it's been empty like this all morning" Nana replied.

"It's pretty rare to have a quiet morning, isn't it?" Tsuna said, Nana smiled and nodded.

'But it is peaceful' Tsuna smiled at the pure silence.

'Ever since Reborn came, it's been loud every morning' Tsuna thought.

An image of I-pin and Lambo fighting and Reborn holding a dangerous gun while smiling popped into her head. As well as and image of Dino, Mai, Gokudera, and Bianchi appearing.

Tsuna sat herself down at the table, smiling happily to herself. 'A quiet breakfast by myself' Tsuna thought happily.

Tsuna turned to the rice machine beside her, to get rice, when she pressed the open button Reborn popped out with bits of rice on his face.

"Reborn!" Tsuna yelled in fear and surprise.

"Freshly-made rice is delicious" Reborn said blankly, making popping out of a rice machine seem normal.

"Why are you in there?" Tsuna yelled at the infant.

"In the mafia world, it's eat or be eaten" Reborn said, Tsuna gaped at him.

"That doesn't mean you have to eat inside there!" Tsuna scolded him.

Reborn sighed, "You certainly are loud in the morning" Reborn complained.

"You're making me loud!" Tsuna yelled angrily. "Usually Lambo-kun and others are the loud ones, but they are out" Nana added in.

"I was kind enough to tell Lambo and the others to go away" Reborn explained, catching the two's attention as he hopped onto the table.

"We've been so concerned with Mai's, Gokudera's, and Yamamoto's power-ups lately. I thought I'd do something for you for once" Reborn explained.

Tsuna stared at him blankly, "what's this all of a sudden?" Tsuna asked in a monotone voice.

'This doesn't feel right…what is he planning?' Tsuna thought suspiciously.

Reborn then pulled out two tickets with animal cartoons and the words 'Namimori Animal Park' printed on it.

"You should go. You can take the whole day to relax" Reborn said holding out the tickets to her.

"The zoo?" Tsuna repeated, she gently took the tickets from the infant's grip and inspected them.

"I set this up just for you" Reborn said, smiling at her. "Set this up?" Tsuna said.

"Well it's been awhile since I've been to the zoo-" Tsuna was cut off when she heard her mother squeal in delight. Tsuna turned around and saw her mom smiling happily and blushing.

"Aww~ Tsu-chan, you should go. You used to love the zoo" Nana began to reminisce.

****Flashback****

"_Mama!" a small brunette with long hair giggled as she ran to a younger version of Nana with longer hair. _ _Tsuna was tinier, about five-years-old, her hair reached her mid-back but her bangs were parted by her eyes. _

"_Hai, hai, what is it, Tsu-chan?" Nana asked. _

_Tsuna grinned at her mother, "I wanna play with the otters!" Tsuna raised her hands as she giggled. _

"_Well we can go see them if you want, Tsu-chan" Nana suggested. _

"_Yay!" Tsuna gleefully cheered, Nana smiled at her daughter and let her drag her to the otters. _

_Tsuna then pulled Nana to the penguins, saying they walked cutely. Then to the fishes, saying they had cute faces. Then the snakes, they apparently had 'cute' skins. Then to the lions, Tsuna said they had cute yawning faces. At every which way; Tsuna would drag her mother to any animal visible. Nana would only smile brightly and agree with her. Nana had a camera so she took pictures of every second the duo spent together. By the end of the day, when it was sunset, Tsuna held onto her mother's hand as they walked through the gates out. _

"_Mama" Tsuna mumbled, slightly tired. _

"_Hmm" Nana replied, still energetic. _

"_All the animals were so cute!" Tsuna squealed, regaining her energy again. _

"_Hai, hai" Nana replied, still walking with her daughter to the train station. _

"_The lion cubs were really cute too!" Tsuna squealed, thinking of adopting a lion cub. _ "_Hai, hai, they were really cute" Nana looked down to her daughter. _

_Nana saw her daughter using her other hand to hold her blushing cheek in reminisce. _

"_I love cute things…" Tsuna mumbled with a blushing face, smiling through and through. _

_Nana smiled at her daughter, 'guess this is the start of her love for cute things' Nana giggled at her thoughts._

****End of Flashback****

"Tsu-chan acted so cute, she said she wanted to own a zoo when she grows up" Nana giggled.

Tsuna was blushing at such a memory. She heard muffled chuckles and turned to Reborn, he was holding had over his mouth.

Tsuna turned even redder, "guess this is-kuh-where you got your 'cute stuff' fetish" Reborn smirked at her.

"I-I wa-was little s-s-so I couldn't help it-t" Tsuna stuttered embarrassingly, Reborn's smirked deepened.

"But you should get ready though" Reborn regained his composure.

"Eh?" Tsuna said with a tilt of her head, and then the doorbell rang.

'Hmm, who could that be?' Tsuna thought curiously, she got up from her chair and walked to the front door.

"Hello?" Tsuna said as she opened the door.

Tsuna's eyes widened when she found out who it was, the most popular girl in school, Sasagawa Kyoko, and her closest 'girl' friend. She wore a white blouse, a pink sweater, a green pocket book strapped over her shoulder, and a light maroon skirt with black shoes.

"Good morning, Tsuna-chan" Kyoko greeted cheerfully, "K-Kyoko-ch-chan, g-g-good mo-morning" Tsuna greeted shyly, her face red.

"Hahaha, Tsuna-chan is so cute" Kyoko giggled, Tsuna blushed even deeper.

'Why is Kyoko-chan here? And did she just call me cute? Me? Dame-Tsuna, cute?' Tsuna was turning even redder and her eyes were swirling.

"Eh? Why is Tsuna-chan still in her pjs?" Kyoko asked. Tsuna blinked a couple of times before looking herself over.

"Are you going to the zoo in your pajamas, Tsuna-chan?" Kyoko asked Tsuna innocently. "Th-the zoo?" Tsuna repeated in confusion.

"You're going to the zoo with Kyoko, Dame-Tsuna" Reborn said behind her.

"Eh? Me and Kyoko-chan?" Tsuna said surprised.

"An, we can have our 'girls' outing now" Kyoko smiled at Tsuna. "_Girls_ outing?" Tsuna kept repeating things in confusion.

"Hai, remember when me and Haru-chan said we would hang out with you on the weekends" Kyoko reminded the brunette.

Tsuna nodded to confirm it, Kyoko smiled. "Haru-chan said she was busy at the moment so it's just us" Kyoko explained.

'So Haru's not coming?' Tsuna thought kind of relieved the 'Hahii' girl isn't around.

"I can't wait. The Namimori Animal Park has Shimatta-kun, the only Zen-meditating Red Panda in the world!" Kyoko said excitedly.

"Th-the only red panda?" Tsuna yelled in surprise, 'pandas are so cute! Oh I really want to see it now!' Tsuna squealed in her mind.

"So go already, Dame-Tsuna" Reborn kicked Tsuna in the back of her head, making her stumbled.

"Itte, stop doing that Reborn!" Tsuna yelled at the Hitman.

"Tsu-chan, get ready already" Nana said from the door way to the living room. "Eh?" Tsuna looked back at her mother, "you know what, I'll pick your clothes today" Nana smiled at her daughter's surprised face.

"Wh-what? Why? Mama I-"

"Let's go Tsu-chan"

Nana began pushing Tsuna up the stairs.

"We'll be ready in a bit" Nana smiled at Kyoko, "it's alright, take your time" Kyoko returned the kind smile.

Nana nodded and pushed Tsuna back up the stairs again. Reborn was looking up from the bottom stairs while smirking.

'Guess Nana really is forceful when needed be' Reborn thought as he heard Tsuna yelling up in her room.

**~~scene change~~**

"Tsuna-chan, you look so cute!" Kyoko squealed to her brunette friend with a blush present. Tsuna was also blushing, but due to embarrassment.

Tsuna was wearing a light brown/tan long sleeved shirt that ended at the palm of her hand and to the top of her shorts, it had a small cute lion cub cartoon at the corner of her shirt, it revealed her shoulders and orange tank top straps. She also wore jean shorts that end at her mid-thigh, and orange converse/boots to her knee. To top the outfit all of Tsuna had another small cute lion cub burette on the left side of her hair and a light orange/tan hand bag with the same small cute lion cub on the side, the bag strapped from her shoulder to her side.

"I look like a _child_" Tsuna mumbled, but Kyoko heard.

Kyoko continued to smile, "you look adorable Tsuna-chan. Your mother has really great taste" Kyoko said happily.

'It's like Mama's been itching to dress me up…' Tsuna paled at the thought, it was probably true.

At home Nana was giggling, looking through a magazine with tons of cute clothes Tsuna's size.

Back with Kyoko and Tsuna, during the whole time they were on the train. Sitting side by side, Tsuna shifting uncomfortably, and Kyoko humming happily.

'But this is a first time I hanged out with a girl…maybe this'll be fun' Tsuna twiddled her finger, anticipating the fun the two girls will have.

"-_We are now in front of the Namimori Animal Park_-" a man announced through the trains intercom, snapping Tsuna from her thoughts.

The two girls got up and headed out the train and towards the entrance of the park. Tsuna looked around the place, seeing all the animal exhibits and amusement parks. She looked at all of them with sparkling, child-like eyes. Kyoko began to giggle, gaining Tsuna's attention.

"Hahaha, Tsuna-chan is so cute, looking at everything with childlike interest" Kyoko continued to giggle.

Tsuna blushed, 'so I am like a child?' Tsuna hung her head in shame.

"Is this your first time to a zoo and amusement park, combined?" Kyoko asked, Tsuna looked back up at her and shook her head.

"I've been somewhere that's-um-kinda like this place" Tsuna mumbled.

'But that was a long time ago' Tsuna thought, Kyoko looked around and noticed a sign.

"Look, Tsuna-chan! Raccoons!" Kyoko said excitedly she ran to the direction the sign pointed to.

Tsuna snapped out of her thoughts and ran after her. They looked over the railing and watched as the raccoons roamed around.

"Look, look, Tsuna-chan! They're adorable!" Kyoko said, smiling happily.

"Mmhmm, they are so cute!" Tsuna agreed with a blush.

Tsuna looked over to Kyoko and saw the same childlike glint she had moments ago, Tsuna laughed.

"Hahaha!" Tsuna laughed, startling Kyoko. "Wh-what is it, Tsuna-chan?" Kyoko asked, Tsuna looked back at her with a smile.

"You were talking about me being a child earlier, and now your acting like a cute kid too" Tsuna continued to laugh.

Kyoko blushed but laughed as well, the two already enjoying their time.

'Thanks a lot Reborn; I'm having a great time!' Tsuna thought gratefully to the infant, for once.

"Look, Tsuna-chan! The raccoons are washing something" Kyoko pointed into the pit.

Tsuna was curious so she followed her gaze. She saw two raccoons washing something black and white, and was it…screaming? Tsuna looked closely and heard the yells of Lambo being drowned by the raccoons.

Tsuna banged her head on the railing, 'why is Lambo in the Raccoons' pit? No scratch that! Why is he here?' Tsuna yelled in her mind.

"What could that be?" Kyoko wondered, not really seeing the cow infant since he's being covered by the raccoons.

Tsuna began thinking, 'If we get stuck with Lambo…then we'll have a terrible time buying him stuff, taking him to the bathroom, and him playing games with him crying to us about him losing! Or worse, he'll blow it up!' Tsuna paled.

Tsuna looked back at Lambo, as kind hearted as Tsuna is…she's not dealing with it today.

"Is it a big piece of broccoli?" Kyoko guessed innocently, "Y-yeah, i-its broccoli" Tsuna answered nervously.

"N-ne, Kyoko-chan?" Tsuna said, Kyoko turned her attention to the brunette.

"There's a mountain of monkeys over there!" Tsuna pointed away from the Raccoon pit, "Let's go, ne?" Tsuna suggested, Kyoko nodded in agreement.

They walked away from the Raccoon pit, ignoring the cries of the stupid cow. Once the duo got close enough to see the mountain, Tsuna soon regretted suggesting it. I-pin and the monkeys were practicing punches and kicks in perfect union.

Tsuna sweat dropped, 'as cute as it is…this is ridiculous!' Tsuna thought blushing madly.

"Amazing!" Kyoko said in excitement, Kyoko then squinted her eyes.

"Tsuna-chan, isn't that I-pin-chan?" Kyoko asked, "n-n-no it's just a monkey, n-not I-pin" Tsuna laughed nervously.

'I'm beginning to get a bad feeling about this' Tsuna thought with a paled face.

"Bears! I'm asking you where the bears are!" a forceful and 'Extreme' voice yelled, catching Tsuna's attention.

'That voice…' Tsuna turned her head to the voice, Tsuna's jaw fell.

"Let me fight a bear!" Ryohei yelled as he was held back by some of the zoo keepers.

"It can't be!" Tsuna yelled in fear she looked over and saw he was wearing casual clothes for once. He wore a red shirt, blue coat, black pants, and black shoes.

"Please don't give us any trouble" one of the workers begged the boxer.

"If this is a zoo, there must be bears! Let me fight one!" but he wouldn't hear any of it and they got into a dispute.

"Sempai isn't literally thinking of fighting a bear, is he?" Tsuna wondered in fear, 'This is Sempai though. He would obviously do that!' Tsuna paled.

"Tsuna-chan. Is something wrong?" Kyoko asked, finally noticing the brunette was distracted. "O-oh, it's nothing" Tsuna said nervously, 'for now I'll pretend I didn't see anything' Tsuna thought.

"Um let's go over there" Tsuna suggested walking away from Monkey Mountain, Kyoko followed behind.

"Get out of my way" a mature and angry voice said, making Tsuna freeze.

'The familiar voice-' Tsuna turned around, she saw Bianchi being interrogated by two zoo keepers.

'Now its Bianchi!' Tsuna yelled in her mind, "Do you want to die?" Bianchi threatened them. Bianchi wore a red shirt that still showed her belly button and had dark green sleeves. She also wore black pants and black shoes.

"Like I said, if you do that"

"We'd be in trouble"

The two warned her about something that she's doing wrong.

"I'm just here looking for exotic cooking ingredients" Bianchi said simply, 'poison cooking with animals from the zoo?' Tsuna gaped at such a thought.

"Will you please come to our office?" one of the workers said.

"What? Are you saying that there are animal ingredients in your office?" Bianchi concluded, 'w-what is she thinking?' Tsuna thought with yet another pale face.

"Is someone over there, Tsuna-chan?" Kyoko asked Tsuna, "n-no one" Tsuna shook her head vigorously.

She turned on her heel and ran to the otter exhibit, "Let's see the otters! There are otters over here!" Tsuna yelled as she ran ahead of the orange haired girl.

"Oh, I love otters!" Kyoko said happily, Tsuna smiled happily that Kyoko was still having fun.

Tsuna finally reached the otter pit and looked over the railing. "There they are" Tsuna said, one otter was lying on the water while trying to split a shell with a rock.

'Aww~ that's just so cute!' Tsuna thought with a blush, cupping her cheeks with her hands.

Tsuna looked around at the others but one sight made her eyes pop out of her head. One otter was doing the same as the others only instead of a rock, its Lambo. The otter whacked Lambo's forehead repeatedly, the cow held tears in his eyes.

"Lambo appears!" Tsuna yelled, "Are the otters here?" Kyoko asked as she finally caught up to the brunette.

Tsuna flinched, "Um, no they're not here! It's a shame, it's like they're not home" Tsuna waved her arms frantically, confusing Kyoko.

"Let's-um-go see the rhinos!" Tsuna suggested once more, she ran in the direction of the Rhino exhibit with Kyoko in tow again. They finally reached the pit, Tsuna panting like there's no tomorrow.

"Are you okay, Tsuna-chan?" Kyoko asked worriedly, "y-yeah, I'm just fine" Tsuna assured her. 'If we meet any of our fighting crazed friends, then this zoo outing is ruined!' Tsuna thought tiredly.

Tsuna straightened herself and walked closer to the Rhino pit. She noticed that it was crowded, confusing the brunette.

"It sure seems crowded" Tsuna said, "seems so" Kyoko said.

Tsuna began pushing her way through the crowd, trying to get to the front. Along the way she heard chatter from the people around her.

"What's going on?"

"Something's going on in the Rhinos' pit"

"There's a girl in there!"

"Yeah but she's not scared"

"Hey she's really pretty"

"She's super beautiful"

Tsuna began piecing everything together, 'it can't be!' Tsuna finally reached the front and looked over the railing.

"Bring it, you gray wrinkled rag!" Mai insulted the Rhino standing a few feet in front of her; it had an angry mark visible on its head.

"It's Mai!" Tsuna yelled in both surprise and fear, 'and she's fighting a Rhino!' Tsuna paled.

Mai wore a black tank top with plain dark blue jeans, and black sneakers. Mai glared at the Rhino before her, it glared back.

"I'm going to prove to Baka-Dino and Reborn that I'm not rusty!" Mai declared loudly, earning a sweat drop from Tsuna. The Rhino acted like a bull and dug its front foot onto the ground back and forth, ready to charge. And for some odd reason, Mai did the same thing with her foot. Then Mai and the Rhino charged at each other.

'I can't watch this anymore!' Tsuna thought as she ran out of the crowd. "Eh? Tsuna-chan, where are you going?" Kyoko asked as she followed the brunette. Kyoko was waiting outside the crowd for Tsuna.

"Um, let's go see the lions" Tsuna said nervously, changing the subject. 'Just gotta avoid every single person I know, no matter what it takes!' Tsuna thought as she continued to run.

"Hey!" a thuggish voice yelled, making Tsuna stop in her tracks.

"You gonna bump into us and not even apologize!" the thug continued to yell.

Tsuna looked over at the commotion near the lion cages. Tsuna gaped again; it was her friend, Gokudera, being surrounded by some angry thugs. He wore a purple sweater with black stripes along his sleeves and black collar. He also wore plain jeans and black sneakers.

"Brat!"

"Say something!"

The thugs just got angrier, and angrier.

'Gokudera-kun! Why are you here? Better yet, why are you already in trouble?' Tsuna paled, the bomber himself was blanked face during the commotion.

The thugs continued to yell at the bomber, "stop being quiet and say something!" one thug yelled irritably. Gokudera was still quiet and just brought up one hand that was holding dynamite, and lit it.

'Hiee! Why is everywhere a battlefield to him?' Tsuna yelled in her mind.

"You look a little sick, Tsuna-chan, Should we take a break?" Kyoko asked worriedly, walking close behind her. But Tsuna didn't hear anything she said, she was still panicking.

"Kyoko-chan, it's dangerous here!" Tsuna warned the girl, Kyoko was even more confused.

"We need to run!" Tsuna said as she grabbed Kyoko's right hand and dragged her away. Kyoko blushed slightly, having no idea why. Then an explosion erupted behind them, "It's begun!" Tsuna yelled, not noticing Kyoko's confusion.

"Over here, Kyoko-chan!" Tsuna said, "Let me fight a bear!" Ryohei continued to argue with the zoo keepers. "Wait, its Sempai!" Tsuna stopped immediately, Tsuna turned again.

"This way instead! Giraffes! Giraffes!" Tsuna yelled with a panicked voice, still dragging Kyoko.

The giraffes chewed their grass innocently, but are being watched by a dangerous creature. "Do giraffes taste good?" Bianchi wondered, "Giraffes aren't food!" the zoo keepers yelled at Bianchi.

"Bianchi!" Tsuna paled again, slightly feeling bad for the giraffes. "Over here!" Tsuna turned again with Kyoko, running in a random direction.

She was actually running close to the Rhino pit while not paying attention. "Yes! Proved you wrong Baka-Dino! I got a prize to prove it!" Mai grinned and yelled as she stood atop the Rhino's pit's railing while throwing her arms up. Her right hand holding a small piece of what looks like the top of a Rhino's horn (poor Rhino).

"Mai!" Tsuna yelled again, and once again dragged Kyoko off in another direction.

"Let's go see the Red Panda! Shimatta-kun!" Tsuna yelled with her eyes closed tight, running in panic. But Tsuna then tripped, with her letting go of Kyoko's hand and sliding onto the ground until she hit her head on something hard.

"Ite-te-te-te, Gomenasai" Tsuna apologized to whoever she bumped into. When Tsuna looked up she paled, only seeing fur and a humongous body. A lion stood before her and roared loudly.

"Raaaawwrrr!"

"I don't believe it" Tsuna mumbled in fear, the whole pack of lions close behind its fine mane leader.

Kyoko stood farther away, clutching her shirt in fear.

"-_An announcement to all park visitors: the lions have escaped from their cages due to earlier explosion-_" a lady announced through the park intercom. "-_It's very dangerous! Please evacuate as soon as possible!_-" the lady warned and advised with a panicked voice.

'Too late lady!' Tsuna yelled in her thoughts, 'but what caused it…oh!' Tsuna realized.

"Gokudera's dynamite from earlier…" Tsuna's eyes widened.

"Tsuna-chan!" Kyoko yelled in worry, shaking in fear. 'I can't feel my legs…I'm too scared!' Tsuna looked all around for an escape route. Then Tsuna's eyes landed on Reborn, who was sitting on a wall. 'Reborn, help!' Tsuna thought, knowing full well Reborn can read her thoughts. But upon closer inspection, you could see both Reborn's and Leon's nose bubbles.

'They're both asleep!' Tsuna gaped, and then the lion began to move, making Tsuna flinch. But instead of mauling her, it walked over her and closer to Kyoko. The orange haired girl recoiled as the lion growled at her, waiting to attack.

"Kyoko-chan…" Tsuna said, as the lion then bared its teeth, making Kyoko shiver in fear. "Tsuna-chan" Kyoko said, as if begging for the brunette to save her.

"Raaaawwrr!" it yelled as it jumped towards Kyoko, "Kyaaahh!" Kyoko ducked down and covered her head. But then Kyoko felt a gust of wind pass in front of her and a shadow above her.

Reborn's nose bubble popped, looking over at the scene. Tsuna blocked Kyoko from the attack, using her body as a shield while she stretched her arms outward.

"Tsuna-chan…" Kyoko blushed slightly, 'Tsuna-chan…is protecting me?' Kyoko thought.

'I'm dead' Tsuna tightly closed her eyes.

**~ Katekyo Hitman Reborn! ~**

Tsuna closed her eyes tight, 'I'm…dead' she thought.

**Bam! **

Both Tsuna and Kyoko shot their eyes open and looked above.

"Extreme Straight!" Ryohei yelled, his punch collided with the lion's jaw. Both Ryohei and the lion landed on the ground, but Ryohei looked more pleased.

"Sempai/ Onii-chan!" both girls said in surprise, Kyoko finally stood up.

"I have to at least do this much since I've come all the way to the zoo" Ryohei said as he cracked his knuckles.

"My new ring name is 'Ryohei of the Extreme Lion Punch'!" Ryohei yelled with an imaginary fire burning behind him.

But an explosion actually blew up behind him, causing him to stumble forward. In the midst of the smoke a shadow was walking with two things in each arm. When the smoke finally faded it revealed an irritated Gokudera holding two knocked out lions under each arm.

"Geez, the zoo sure is loud" Gokudera grumbled, "I just need to catch them, right?" Gokudera mumbled as he walked closer to the teens.

"Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna yelled, "Ah Hime! Are you hurt at all?" Gokudera said changing from an irritated expression to a concerned one.

"No, I'm fine" Tsuna replied, "but are you hurt, Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna asked in concern.

"I'm fine, Hime!" Gokudera blushed happily, happy for his boss' concern. While being distracted, a lion was creeping up behind the three teens.

"Huh? Hime, look out!" Gokudera yelled, the three only had enough time to turn around.

But then the lion's face planted onto the ground harshly, a foot present on its head. "Sneaky little kitty~ Face your opponent" Mai grinned, one foot on the ground the other on its' head, she was cross armed.

"Mai!" Tsuna yelled in surprise, "Don't take the thunder you stupid Coyote!" Gokudera yelled at Mai angrily, jealously.

"Urasai! You're the one getting ready to be attacked from behind!" Mai yelled pointing to the other lion sneaking behind Gokudera. But it was soon chopped in the neck by Bianchi and knocked out.

"Bianchi/ Big sis!" the two yelled as they watched Bianchi inspect the unconscious lion.

"What can I make you into that would be good?" Bianchi wondered out loud, "Only Bianchi-chi can think of the random…" Mai said with a nervous smile and a sweat drop. Gokudera couldn't hold it anymore and toppled over, the lions falling over him.

"Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna yelled in worry, "And he's out!" Mai grinned, 'so cruel!' Tsuna paled.

"Yo!" Yamamoto greeted the group as he and Haru walked towards them. "You guys are wildly playing around again, huh?" Yamamoto asked cheerfully, "Eh?" Tsuna turned around and saw both Yamamoto and Haru with Lambo and I-pin.

Yamamoto wore a white shirt with a dark green/blue jacket; he also wore grayish jeans with black sneakers. Haru wore a light purple shirt with a light brown jacket, a long blue skirt that ended below her knees and brown boots.

"Tsuna-san! We finally meet!" Haru yelled happily, waving her arms in the air.

"Gyahahahaha! Lambo-san appears!"

"Ni-hao! Zoo day!"

Both children yelled loudly.

"You're all here! Why!" Tsuna yelled in surprise, "What do you mean 'why'? We were all called here for you" Bianchi said simply.

"Huh?" "I called them here" Reborn suddenly said. Tsuna looked for her tutor, she saw the infant wearing his Pao-Pao costume while standing on a hippo.

"Ciaossu"

"Reborn!"

"Master Pao-Pao!"

"How could you be so blind you damn muscle head!" Mai yelled at Ryohei.

"I thought you should have a partner-pet like Leon and Enzio" Reborn explained.

"It's not that Hippo is it?" Tsuna numbly asked. "No, this is my new friend Saizo-kun, the hippo" Reborn explained.

"It's a hippo, but gets 'Sai*' and 'Zo*'?" Tsuna blanked, sighing after wards.

"I asked everyone to pick out an animal that suits you" Reborn said, 'He does this kind of thing when it's convenient for him, how cruel!' Tsuna had and angry mark visible on her forehead.

"It wasn't really convenient. Our schedules didn't really match, so we took the time to meet here" Haru explained.

"But some of us got distracted along the way" Mai said rubbing the back of her neck, suggesting to herself, Ryohei, Bianchi, and Gokudera.

"Eh? So everyone was going to come?" Tsuna turned to Kyoko, "Yeah, I wanted it to be a surprise for you" Kyoko smiled at the brunette.

"I thought a hamster or squirrel would fit you best" Kyoko said honestly, "R-really?" Tsuna sweat dropped. "Although a moment ago, you were more…" Kyoko blushed slightly, remembering the brunette used her body to protect her. "You seemed more dependable!" Kyoko said, "Kyoko-chan…" Tsuna blushed.

"I have a question" Mai said, cutting into the moment. "Where'd you get those clothes, Tsuna-chi?" Mai asked with a blush.

Tsuna realized she was still wearing her cute outfit but didn't really pay attention, she began blushing in embarrassment. Almost everyone blushed and thought 'cute!' while Bianchi chuckled and Reborn smirked.

"Tsuna-san looks so cute desu~"

"Tsuna is cute, hahaha"

"Guh-of course-gah-Hime is!"

"I can't believe you pushed yourself just to say that, but Tsuna-chi does look adorable"

"Sawada looks Extremely cute!"

"Don't you think so, Onii-chan? I told her the same thing!"

"Gyahaha, Tsuna looks like a little kid!"

"Lambo, Tsuna-san looks cute!"

"Maman sure has out done herself, don't you think so, Reborn?"

"As always for her"

Everyone continued to converse while Tsuna turned even redder.

"So, moving on…" Reborn grabbed an unconscious (male) lion and placed it over Tsuna's shoulders.

"Gah!" Tsuna struggled to stand up, "Hahahahaha!" everyone laughed. "I don't need it! I don't need it, I say!" Tsuna yelled over and over, "Aw come on, Tsuna. It matches your cute outfit!" Mai said still laughing while wiping a tear from her eye.

"Wait a second. The only thing that broke was the lion cage" Tsuna realized.

"But why is Saizo-kun the Hippo here?" Tsuna asked, Saizo began making noises that sounded like he was talking and Reborn just nodded.

"Reborn! You can talk to animals?" Tsuna asked surprised, "Ara, you didn't know? Reborn is the authority in the animal and insect language" Bianchi suddenly said.

"And on top of that, I can speak alien and sub-terrarium" Reborn added in, "Really?" Tsuna gasped. "I lied" Reborn said soon after, "a lie?" Tsuna toppled over, "but knowing the animal and insect languages are the truth" Reborn said honestly.

"So, what is Saizo-kun saying?" Kyoko asked, "Saizo-kun says this" Reborn began explaining.

Apparently after Gokudera blew up the lion cages, Lambo was up in a tree close by to the event. Lambo, being the idiot he is, yelled "Lambo-san won't lose, either!" and began throwing his pink grenades in random locations. The grenades blew up in the elephants', giraffes', bears', and Hippos' cages.

"That's what happened" Reborn concluded, everyone turned their heads to Lambo, who was picking his nose innocently.

"So it's Lambo's fault?" Tsuna said, everyone stared at Lambo.

The cow noticed the stairs and froze, sweating nervously. "I have to be somewhere" Lambo said nervously, he then turned his tail and ran away. I-pin chased after him, yelling some random angry Chinese words at him.

"Stupid cow, always causing trouble…" Mai gritted her teeth irritably, Tsuna sweat dropped at the whole event.

"Geez…so, bears and elephants are out of their cages and running around?" Tsuna asked.

"Oh yeah! Haru just picked up an animal too!" Haru said excitedly, "What?" Tsuna said.

"Tada! This!" Haru pulled out a cobra in her hands, smiling happily.

The snake hissed, "a king cobra!" Tsuna yelled in surprise.

"It looks good" Bianchi said blankly, inspecting the cobra.

"Eh? They aren't food!" Tsuna yelled at the cook.

"Hahaha, it's so well made" Yamamoto complimented, "It's a stuffed animal, right?" he asked as he petted the cobra's head, oblivious as ever. Tsuna paled, 'Yamamoto…you're too dense' Tsuna thought.

Haru placed the cobra down and it slithered towards Reborn. It started hissing some things and Reborn nodded at every hiss.

"I got it" Reborn said, "what is he saying?" Kyoko asked, "Everyone went to the amusement park, and he was left behind because he's slow" Reborn explained.

"Poor thing, I understand how it feels to be left behind!" Mai cried anime tears; she picked up the cobra and hugged it. "Don't worry, I won't leave you behind!" Mai yelled into the sun, the cobra hissed happily. 'Mai…she needs help…' Tsuna thought tiredly, but she then turned back to the infant.

"So all the animals are at the amusement park!" Tsuna realized, "slow, aren't you?" Reborn insulted the brunette.

"So the bears are there too, right!" Ryohei asked excitedly, "And the elephants, alligators, penguins, and sloths?" Haru also asked.

But then loud screams could be heard in the distance, everyone turned their heads in the direction of the screams. "It's coming from the amusement park" Kyoko said, "oh no! It's a big panic there right now!" Tsuna yelled.

"We need to get the animals back in their cages somehow" Tsuna said, "That's your job, Tsuna" said Reborn, "Why?" Tsuna yelled at how unreasonable the infant is.

**~~scene change~~**

Back at the amusement park, it was pure havoc. The giraffes and elephants were having a stampede, the people running way in fear. Ostriches running around, rhinos scaring people up into trees. Although one rhino had an anime tear out of the corner of one eye, it was looking up at its broken horn. Monkeys were licking ice cream at a stand with a freaked out worker with a monkey printed apron.

I-pin and Lambo were spinning in the tea cups with penguins, yelling in excitement. Once off the ride, the two children were waving back and forth, eyes swirling.

"Earth's top and bottom, backwards" I-pin mumbled, "My world is spinning" Lambo mumbled as well.

Lambo was so dizzy; he was pulling out his ten year bazooka unconsciously. They fell over and the bazooka blasted over them, pink smoke appearing. Both Adult Lambo and Adult I-pin stood in the midst of the scene, confused.

"Yare, yare, why did I come here?" Adult Lambo said tiredly, "I was on my way to deliver to Kawahiro" Adult I-pin said.

"There you are!" the two turned to the voice, Tsuna and her friends were running towards the duo.

"Sawada-san/Young Vongola!" the two adults said surprised, "why are the two of you adults?" Tsuna asked curiously.

'Sawada-san/Young Vongola looks so cute today!' the ten years later duo thought with a blush, "we need to catch the penguins!" Kyoko suddenly yelled.

"Hey! Hey wait!" Tsuna said as she chased a penguin, Haru also chased them.

"The bears! Where are the bears!" Ryohei yelled, "Ah, the bears just went that way" Adult I-pin gestured to the direction of the arcade.

"All right! Wait for me! It's time to fight!" Ryohei yelled enthusiastically, running towards the arcade.

Adult Lambo just stared at everything with a bored, "Romeo!" Bianchi yelled in fury, Adult Lambo flinched.

"Konichiwa sister…" Adult Lambo smiled nervously while waving at her, "and Sayonara!" Lambo began running away. Bianchi then pulled the cobra from Mai's neck and twirled it above her head.

"Romeo! I won't let you get away!" Bianchi then threw the cobra towards the older cow. It wacked him in the head and wrapped around him tightly.

"Gotta…stay…calm…" Adult Lambo cried as he was restricted by the hissing cobra.

"Poison cooking, poisonous cobra" Bianchi said, "The name's exactly what it is…" Tsuna paled and felt pity for the Adult.

"Poor Cobra…" Mai pitied the cobra, 'so cruel!' Tsuna paled even more.

"The ramen's going to over-soak! Kawahiro-san!" Adult I-pin yelled aimlessly.

In a lake where couples were rowing boats, an alligator roared in the middle.

"It's an alligator!"

All the water swimming animals swam around the boats peacefully, not really noticing they were causing trouble.

"What's going on?" one boy said, "This is Japan, right?" a girl said. Then the couple was attacked by a net, and then being dragged away by a swan boat.

"I caught them, Hime!" Gokudera yelled happily, him being the one driving the swan.

"Good job, Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna smiled at the bomber from another swan boat.

Gokudera blushed, "this is a breeze when big sis isn't around!" Gokudera said.

Tsuna looked towards the net and paled, "Goku…dera…kun…" Tsuna mumbled.

"Hey you!"

"We're humans!"

The couple yelled at the oblivious Gokudera.

An old lady sitting on one of the benches suddenly felt the bench lift up then down with a 'thud'. She turned to her left and saw a panda bear sitting on the other side, wiping his sweat away with a hankie.

"I got one!" Haru yelled as she threw a sack over the old lady, but then she noticed the bear on the other side, "Hahii! I made a mistake!" Haru exclaimed as the old lady struggled in the sack.

**At the arcade. **

"Raaaawwrr!"

"Extreme Dash!"

The bear and Ryohei yelled. They were playing a fighting game while pressing the buttons rapidly.

"Right straight!" Ryohei continued to yell, "I won't lose!" he yelled more fiercely.

Yamamoto was on an elephant, riding it onward while yelling "Go!" as the elephant roared. The animals were herded back towards the zoo while being chased by the elephant.

"Hey! Hey! Go back to the zoo!" Yamamoto yelled.

"Wow! Yamamoto is good at this!" Tsuna said in admiration, "Che, I could've done better…" Gokudera grumbled.

"Hey, where's Mai?" Tsuna asked, everyone looked around and noticed the girl's disappearance.

"Ah, there she is" Haru pointed, they all looked over.

Mai was petting Rhino that had glue around its horn, "I'm sorry for breaking your horn…but that's why I used super glue!" Mai pulled out a worn out glue bottle. "You can always count on super glue! It never lies!" Mai tried cheering up the rhino. "Who gave Mai super glue?" Tsuna asked as she and her friends sweat dropped.

"Anyway, it looks like we got all the animals that escaped" Gokudera said, "thank goodness" Tsuna sighed in relief.

Meanwhile, two zoo keepers were panicking behind the group.

"Oh no! Shimatta-kun is gone!" zoo keeper #1 yelled.

"Eh? The only red panda in the world that Zen meditates!" Tsuna said, everyone heard and began to panic.

They looked everywhere for the Red panda, "Ah! There he is!" Tsuna yelled, pointing up to the red rollercoaster. The red panda was sitting on the rollercoaster tracks, while a rollercoaster cart full of people was heading its way.

"Hahii! But why is it all the way up there?" Haru yelled in panic, "It's dangerous! Run away!" Kyoko warned the Shimatta-kun.

"It's no good. When Shimatta-kun meditates and goes into his own little world, he can't hear a thing!" Zoo keeper # 2 explained in despair.

"It's so dangerous!" Haru exclaimed, "Isn't there anything we can do?" Kyoko said.

"I'll just blow up that roller coaster" Gokudera said. "You can't do that! There are people on that ride!" Tsuna yelled frantically.

The coaster began getting closer to the meditating red panda.

'No, I can't let that poor panda get run over!' Tsuna panicked, her heart throbbing in worry.

"Ugh help, Reborn…" Tsuna unconsciously mumbled, Mai flinched when she heard those words escape her lips.

In just a few seconds, Mai grabbed Tsuna's hand and pulled her to the girls' bathroom, yelling could be heard, then Mai dragged Tsuna out and pulled her back to where she was standing. Tsuna was wearing her black coat/shorts, looking around in confusion.

'This is the second time someone dragged me away and forced me to change!' Tsuna paled.

"Now's good Reborn" Mai said, then Reborn and Saizo suddenly appeared, Leon transformed into a gun.

"Do your best with your dying will, Tsuna" Reborn said, he then fired and Tsuna fell backwards, landing on the ground with a 'thud'. The dying will fire began to burn and Tsuna's eyes looked determined.

"REBORN!" Tsuna yelled loudly, "I'll save Shimatta-kun with my dying will!" Tsuna declared.

"Raaah!" Tsuna ran towards the poles holding the rollercoaster, "Wait for me!" Tsuna climbed up the pole.

"Hime!"

"Do your best, Tsuna-chan!"

"Tsuna-san, you're a hero!"

"I saved the cute clothes!"

"You're an idiot, Mai"

Tsuna ran and grabbed Shimatta before the rollercoaster got any closer, but it continued to come so Tsuna began running away from it. But no matter how fast Tsuna ran, her dying will was about to diminish. The rollercoaster finally hit her and she went flying into the air with Shimatta.

"Tsuna-san!"

"Hime!"

Her friends yelled up in worry and panic.

"What a helpless girl" Reborn said tiredly, he transformed Leon into a shotgun.

"I'm adding the spring bullet" Reborn fired and the yellow shot hit the top of Tsuna's head. A long and hairy spring formed and Tsuna began springing up and down around the park.

"Reborn…how is Tsuna going to stop?" Mai asked the infant.

Reborn smirked and turned away, "beats me" he replied.

Mai's and Gokudera's jaws fell, 'She'll get hurt!' the yelled in their minds.

"Ugh, don't worry Hime! I'll save you!" Gokudera yelled, running in the direction his boss hopped away to.

"If you are, at least tell me your plan!" Mai yelled, running after the bomber.

**^^Time: Afternoon^^**

"It's a good thing I saved your clothes" Mai grinned, patting the exhausted brunette on the back. Tsuna wore back her cute lion outfit.

'It's really good!' their four other companions thought with a blush.

"But I'm so beat" Tsuna sighed, "but you did a great job protecting Shimatta-kun, Tsuna" Yamamoto praised the brunette (he returned after the incident happened).

"Eh? But it was the right thing to do so…" Tsuna mumbled with a blush, getting praised was new to her.

"But Tsuna-san, you were so cool!" Haru exclaimed with a blush, "huh?" Tsuna turned to Haru in confusion.

"Haru's maiden heart is charging into the red zone!" Haru said holding her cheeks in a dreamingly manner, "no, no, don't charge" Tsuna sweat dropped.

"It was really fun today, Tsuna-chan. Let's go again sometime" Kyoko smiled kindly. "An, it was actually really fun" Tsuna returned the smile.

"This is all thanks to me" Reborn boasted, "Don't take all the credit for it!" Tsuna yelled at the Hitman.

"You know, if we didn't come…then this would've been like a date with you and Tsuna, Kyoko-chi!" Mai laughed. Kyoko blushed red, and Tsuna was busy yelling at Reborn.

"Hahii! It was an outing with a friend, not a date!" Haru defended with jealousy.

"Hime would only go on dates with the person most suited for her!" Gokudera yelled jealously.

"Hahaha it's not you though" Yamamoto laughed, although he felt somewhat jealous too.

Gokudera began yelling things at Yamamoto, and Haru discussed with Kyoko about another girl's outing with Tsuna. Mai smiled at everyone happily, loving the peacefulness surrounding them.

"Hmm?" Tsuna blinked a couple of times, "Shimatta-kun!" Tsuna yelled, finally noticing the panda under Reborn.

"Little slow aren't we, Dame-Tsuna" Reborn taunted, "Urasai!" Tsuna yelled.

Reborn hopped off and onto Yamamoto's shoulder, Shimatta then hugged Tsuna's leg and rubbed its head affectionately.

"Eh? Th-this is no good! We-we have to take him back!" Tsuna yelled with a blushed written on her face, 'too cute!' Tsuna yelled in her thoughts.

"Guess Shimatta-kun has a crush on Tsuna" Mai said, everyone laughed except for the smirking Reborn and the blushing Tsuna. On the entrance sign was two passed out infants, Lambo and I-pin.

"Right there! Extreme uppercut!" Ryohei yelled as sweat rolled down his face.

The bear and Ryohei continued to play the fighting game vigorously and furiously.

"Now a right straight!" Ryohei continued to yell.

"Um…sir, we're about to close…" a worker mumbled, "Please go home" the worker said.

"Not yet! A real man's battle doesn't end with a draw!" Ryohei yelled at the worker, who sighed tiredly.

"You really do look good" Bianchi said as she was crouched down in front of a paled faced cobra. The two not far from the battle between the boxer and the bear.

"Rapid punch! Rapid punch! Rapid punch! Yes right there!" Ryohei and the bear continued to yell.

Not noticing the animals still hanging around the area giggling.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Guess I can never have one day of peace…but I'd rather have a chaotic day then a lonely day. They're my friends, what am I gonna do…other than love them"_

* * *

><p><strong>I'm done and I'm happy for that! I cannot say that some animal were not hurt in the making of this chapter...cause some were. Anyway, thanks for everyone who have read and reviewed! And I hope you'll read more of my future stories and review even more, it's a dream come true if you do~ I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes or any OOCness, but I try my best. Pretty please review!<strong>

**Until next time**

**Ciao!**


	16. Clash! Survival Snowball Fight!

**Ciaossu! Hey people of earth! Here's another chapter so I hope you like it! Thank you for reading and reviewing!**

**Please read on!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn (but the OC & OOCness is definitely mines)**

* * *

><p><em>It takes more than one person to play a game…or else you can't have fun.<em>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"It's so cold~" Mai whined as she hugged herself, sitting on Tsuna's bedroom floor on the right side of the table.

"Because all you're wearing is a red T-shirt and pink shorts!" Tsuna yelled at The Coyote.

"Tsuna, I have to be fashionable!" Mai yelled dramatically.

'Idiot…' Tsuna paled at the pouting Coyote.

Tsuna looked towards her closed and covered window, but small shadows came falling down, confusing the brunette. Tsuna walked over to the window and pulled away the curtains and opened the window.

"It's snowing; no wonder it's so cold" Tsuna shivered, she hugged herself for warmth.

"Eh? It's snowing!" Mai paled, "Why are you all-freaked out?" Tsuna asked.

"'Cause Mai's afraid of the cold, mostly ice" Reborn said, sipping his drink on the front side of the table. "Am not!" Mai yelled, "I'm amazed you aren't afraid of ice cubes" Reborn snorted. "If you don't shut it, I'll make you!" Mai threatened, "Make me" Reborn countered.

The two then began to fight, Mai yelling and Reborn returning with snarky remarks. Tsuna sighed, 'these two are so tiring…' Tsuna decided to turn her attention back to the snow falling in the night sky.

Tsuna looked up and saw the snow falling from the night sky, the moon illuminating the pure white. 'It looks so pretty~ it's been awhile since I played in the snow…' Tsuna smiled at her thoughts.

"You really do make the saying 'children of offspring of the snow' mean a lot in japan" Reborn said, ignoring the fuming Mai.

"It's 'offspring of the wind'*" Tsuna corrected, "and beside I'm in middle school, I'm not a child" Tsuna pouted and looked away from the infant.

Mai paled, "I'd like to counter that…" Mai said.

"Let's just go to bed already" Tsuna said irritably as she closed her window and curtain and hopped into bed.

"Yes boss, whatever you say boss" Mai said as she walked into the closet and shut the door.

Tsuna shook her head with a sigh, she looked to Reborn, and he already fell asleep in his make shift bed, his nose bubble and eyes open as always.

'I'll just spend tomorrow in a warm kotastu…it's not like I ever played in the snow with anyone anyway…' Tsuna thought before she dozed off and fell asleep.

"Zzzz…fight…zzz…snow…Tsuna…zzz…" Reborn mumbled in his sleep, if only Tsuna had heard.

* * *

><p><strong>16. Clash! Survival Snowball Fight!<strong>

The snow has stopped falling and all of Namimori has become a winter wonderland. Even Namimori middle is covered in snow. Snow means playtime for children obviously. Its most of the reason why Tsuna is in the snow covered courtyard with ever energetic children.

"Yaapaaai!" Lambo yelled happily, "snow just like in ink drawing" yelled I-pin. "I'm gonna make a big snowman!" Lambo squealed, "Let's make!" I-pin yelled in agreement.

The two began rolling some big snowballs, on the side lines; Tsuna was hugging herself for warmth. She wore a blue hoodie and blue jacket, also jeans and orange converse.

She sneezed cutely, "it's so cold!" Tsuna whined, her teeth chattering lightly.

"You really can't handle the cold" Reborn said, Tsuna turned to the infant. The kettle was heating; a heater, and Reborn and Mai were sitting under a kotastu, enjoying the warmth and coffee.

"Children are offspring of the wind" Reborn said, Mai sipped her warm coffee peacefully. "That's not very convincing" Tsuna paled as she watched the two warm up.

"I'm an adult man, so…" Reborn said then sipped his coffee, "what part of you is!" Tsuna yelled. Reborn wore a dark gray coat and a dark green scarf.

"Well, I can't deny that truth" Mai said as she sipped her coffee as well, "What truth!" Tsuna yelled. Mai wore a gray long sleeve sweater and a black coat over; she also wore black jeans and black converse.

"Coffee needs to be an espresso with up to three spoonful of sugar" Reborn said, "so you need sugar?" Tsuna said, "Reborn loves espressos after all" Mai said as she sipped the coffee again.

The wind blew coldly at the awkward silence. "It's cold!" Mai whined, "why are you whining!" Tsuna yelled at her.

"Why can't they just play in the snow at home?" Mai complained. "I don't wanna spend all day babysitting these brats!" Mai whined.

"C'mon Mai, its fun to play in the snow, eventually you'll get used to it" Tsuna said to ease her, it still didn't work.

"It's like I'm a father on Sunday" Mai whined some more, "your nobody's father!" Tsuna yelled.

"She's old enough to be" Reborn said, "how is she!" Tsuna yelled in confusion.

"Ugh, children should just stay inside and watch television" Mai groaned.

"Sigh, Mai…that's the exact opposite of what they should do" Tsuna scolded.

Tsuna looked back at the infants; a smile graced her lips as she saw the two make two small snowmen. "Children should enjoy the fresh air and play outside, kids can turn any boring time into the most fun ever" Tsuna said every word with a cheerful tone, it warmed Mai's and even Reborn's heart, but he just smiled as usual.

"The snow just adds in with their joyous time. Besides, Lambo and I-pin have each other, they're friends so they'll always have fun they'll never be lonely-" Tsuna stopped herself when she said that; she looked down with her eyes shadowed. Reborn and Mai looked worried; Reborn had a serious face though.

"They're lucky; they can play with each other as much as they like…they have friends to play with…I never had any to play with…" Tsuna mumbled.

"How sad desu~" Haru cried behind the brunette, Tsuna flinched and turned around.

She gaped; all her friends were here, and they all looked at her sadly. Haru was wiping anime tears from her eyes with a hankie; Kyoko was rubbing her shoulders with comfort. Haru wore a green shirt with a dark green coat, and a red skirt that ends at her mid-thigh and brown shoes with white stockings. Kyoko wore a pink shirt and skirt and a tan coat, she also wore light brown boots.

"I'm so sorry, Hime! I wish I would've been there more for you! I'm such a fail as your right hand man!" Gokudera yelled as he held his arm over his eyes, hiding his anime tears. He wore a purple dress shirt and a dark blue undershirt, a black coat and gray pants and black sneakers.

"Aww, we'll play with you Tsuna" Yamamoto said, wearing a long sleeve light brown shirt, brown pants and blue sneakers. "Yeah" Dino agreed, wearing his brown and yellow coat, brown shirt, dark gray pants and dark brown sneakers. "You won't Extremely be lonely!" Ryohei yelled, wearing a red shirt, long dark blue coat and navy pants and gray sneakers.

"Guys! Where'd you come from?" Tsuna yelled, "some from their mothers others from cabbages" Mai grumbled. "Eh? Babies come from cabbages?" Reborn asked like an innocent child, "Don't act like a child now!" Mai yelled at the infant.

"The reason we're here is for you" Dino answered finally, "for…me?" Tsuna repeated.

"They called us out here today" Reborn explained as he walked beside Tsuna, "Eh?" Tsuna said in confusion. "For once they're the ones who planned this event…although with side help from the devil…" Mai mumbled as she stared at the smiling Reborn, walking on the other side of the brunette.

"We know that when you were little you didn't go out much" Dino explained, "Big mouth Reborn" Tsuna glared at the indifferent infant.

"So we thought, 'why not have a snow day with Tsuna?' was that wrong?" Dino asked with a sad face.

"N-no, no, it's not! Um-well it's unexpected" Tsuna waved her arms frantically.

"But thank you guys for thinking about me so much, it warms my heart" Tsuna smiled warmly. Everyone blushed (except Reborn); Tsuna thought it was because of the cold.

'I'm so grateful to have such kind and considerate friends!' Tsuna squealed in her mind, Reborn just stared at her with a smirk playing on his lips.

"Besides, we wouldn't leave you to babysit the kids by yourself" Dino continued.

"We realized that Hime is always stuck with that dumbass cow"

"I'll help out on a day like this, just to help Tsuna"

"We're not strangers, Sawada!"

"I'd go through snow or fire for you, Tsuna-san!"

"We'll play with the kids to help you, 'k Tsuna-chan"

"Minna~" Tsuna felt her heart warm up, 'they were so worried about me. They're so mature' Tsuna thought in admiration of her friends.

"If we're going to play, it has to be a snowball fight, right?" Gokudera said, snapping Tsuna out of her thoughts.

"Ah, that sounds like fun" Yamamoto grinned, "I'll make my special hard snowball!" Dino smiled.

"A battle? That has a nice ring to it!" Ryohei yelled excitedly while throwing a few punches.

"It sounds like fun!" Kyoko exclaimed, "My maiden's fighting spirit is burning platinum!" Haru squealed.

Tsuna sweat dropped at how childish everyone was acting, 'I take back what I said earlier…these people are much more immature…' Tsuna thought with a deadpanned face, Mai sighed tiredly while mumbling "killer snow…childish killers…" and such.

"But I'm glad everyone wants to play, we really shouldn't lose our childish side" Tsuna smiled, "wow, pretty mature for someone like you Tsuna" Mai said astonished, "what's that supposed to mean…?" Tsuna stared at Mai in question.

"So, let's split up into teams" Yamamoto suggested.

"Haru and Tsuna-san will make a lovey-dovey team!" Haru said as she hugged Tsuna's arm, "Get off Hime, stupid woman!" Gokudera yelled angrily.

"How do you do it in Japan?" Dino asked, "Either by drawing lots or by rock-paper-scissors" Tsuna guessed.

"I've already decided for you" Reborn announced, Tsuna turned to the infant.

"Eh? What the hell are you wearing!" Tsuna yelled, Reborn wore an old samurai costume and was holding a scroll.

"I groaned all night making this, considering the balance and things. So I didn't sleep much" Reborn said. "See? I have dark rings under my eyes" Reborn pointed to the bags under his eyes, "so it's your plan to play at our heartstrings?" Tsuna yelled, "That's just makeup anyway…" Mai mumbled.

"If that's what Reborn-san says, it's fine with me"

"You won't be, Hayato"

"Fine with me"

"I don't mind"

"I Extremely don't mind"

Everyone agreed. "You guys are too nice to him…" Tsuna pouted, the girls chuckled. "It's all right, Tsuna-chan. It'll be fun no matter who we're teamed with" Kyoko reassured the brunette, 'If Kyoko-chan says so...' Tsuna thought.

"First, the eastern team: Tsuna-" Tsuna blinked in surprise

"Yamamoto-" Yamamoto grinned happily

"I-pin, Kyoko-" Kyoko and I-pin smiled warmly at each other.

"You guys will wear white mufflers" Reborn said.

"And on the other side, the western team: Dino, Gokudera-"

The bomber gaped

"Ryohei, Lambo-" the cow looked really excited

"and Haru" Haru sulked.

"You'll wear red mufflers" Reborn finished. "I'm the referee" he said, "I'm the peanut gallery" Mai waved.

"Why aren't you playing, Mai-san?" Haru asked, Kyoko nodded in agreement. "Uh, I just wanna see you guys have fun is all, ehehehe" Mai laughed and sweat nervously. 'She's still afraid of snow…' Tsuna paled, 'but what's so scary about snow and ice?' Tsuna wondered, Reborn smirked.

"Wait just a second, Reborn-san!" Gokudera caught the infant's attention. "Why am I, Hime's right hand man, on a different team?" Gokudera demanded to know.

"Haru, too!" Haru yelled as she pulled Tsuna back by her arm again. "I want to be in a husband-wife comic dialogue team with Tsuna-san" Haru suddenly said. "Husband-wife comic dialogue team?" Tsuna repeated. "Don't you mean 'Wife-wife comic dialogue team' Haru-chi…?" Mai crossed her arms.

"_Hello! I'm Sawada Tsuna!" Tsuna grinned while wearing a blue dress. "I'm Sawada Haru, Desu~" Haru said as she pulled the duck pins on her hair, wearing a pink dress. "Why for?" Tsuna said, still smiling._

"That sounds stupid" Gokudera and Mai deadpanned, "it's not stupid, desu!" Haru yelled while Tsuna sweat dropped.

"Back to the task at hand, I cannot agree with this!" Gokudera yelled, "Haru too!" Haru agreed.

"That is-" Reborn began, "please explain it to me!" Gokudera demanded.

…

"A mystery" Reborn answered, "you spent all night planning yet couldn't come up with a reason?" Gokudera paled; "now you know how Tsuna and me feel" Mai smirked.

"The rules for today are special" Reborn ignored the bomber and continued, "It's a battle over Leon" he said. Leon then popped out onto Reborn's hand and transformed into a green snowball with eyes and a mouth.

"Both teams will fight over this glowing Leon ball for 30 minutes. The winner is the team which has Leon in its possession after 30 minutes" Reborn explained. Everyone began getting pumped, except for the sweat dropping Tsuna, and the paling Mai.

"You can be hit as much as you'd like by snowballs, but if you faint, you're out of the game" Reborn said. He picked up some snow and made a snowball, he then threw it at Mai's head as a demonstration. Mai paled, "get it off! Get it off!" Mai yelled as she ran back to the warm of the kotastu, she hid under it.

"Freak…" Gokudera said plainly while everyone else was confused.

"Poor Mai" Dino sweat dropped, knowing the Coyote's fear, Tsuna nodded.

"Now start making your snowballs and forts, we start in 30 minutes" Reborn ordered.

"Yeah!" everyone yelled happily, Tsuna chuckled, 'they are like children!' Tsuna thought.

**30 minutes later**

Two forts were made on the opposite side of the courtyard, a snow pillar with the Leon ball on top in the middle. The red muffler team behind one fort on the western side, and the white muffler team on the eastern side.

"Now, let's begin!" Reborn announced as he waved some baton of some sort.

"All right!" Yamamoto said, "Let's do our best" Kyoko said, "We win!" I-pin exclaimed.

"So, how do we want to do this?" Dino asked, "We outnumber them" Dino added.

Gokudera heard snoring and turned around, his jaw fell. "Or not! He's already tired from playing!" Gokudera yelled as he looked at the sleeping cow surrounded by snowballs, "You stupid cow, you'll freeze to death!" Gokudera scolded but it was all in vain.

"It's four against four" Dino said, "We don't need a strategy! Just head on, hot-blooded fight!" Ryohei yelled loudly. "Haru will win this battle and get Tsuna-san!" Haru declared seriously.

"Scary…" Mai said as she continued to hide under the kotastu.

"Begin the battle!" Reborn yelled then blew the shell horn.

Then everything went silent, the cold wind continued to blow.

"If we go now, we'll encounter concentrated fire" Yamamoto whispered, as if he was a strategist.

'Are we at war or something?' Tsuna thought. "We could get close very easily" Kyoko said.

"So, we're already at a standoff" Dino said.

Mai was now sitting normally under the kotastu, she glared at the teams. "Could someone throw a snowball already? I hate snow but this is boring!" Mai yelled angrily.

Gokudera glared at her irritably. As if answering her request, Ryohei stood up and ran to the front lines.

"Without Extreme aggression, victory is impossible!" Ryohei yelled as he ran, his fist held up. "Sasagawa!" Dino yelled, "That idiot" Gokudera insulted, "and he has no snowballs" Dino paled.

"Remind me never to go in battle with him…" Mai mumbled with a sweat dropped.

"If he's going at it like that!" Yamamoto stood up, "Here I go!" Yamamoto got into his pitching stance. He threw the snowball in mark speed; it was heading fast towards the boxer.

"Wow!" Kyoko exclaimed, "That's Yamamoto's 140 kilometer per hour pitch!" Tsuna yelled excitedly.

As soon as Ryohei and the snowball got close enough to each other, he punched it. Both teams gaped at him, Mai blinked in surprise.

"A pathetic ball like that may as well be a marshmallow before my Extreme Straight!" Ryohei said, smirking.

"That's amazing Onii-chan!" Kyoko smiled, "Sempai's so cool! He's always in constant Dying Will!" Tsuna said in admiration.

"Don't admire him!" Mai yelled from the sidelines.

"That guy…" Yamamoto gritted his teeth, "here it comes" Yamamoto got in his pitching stance again. He threw three snowballs, "Extreme rush!" the boxer smashed it to pieces.

On the sidelines, Reborn was pointing a meter gun at Yamamoto every time the idol threw a pitch. "Yamamoto's pitch speed is rising with each throw" Reborn said, and true to his word it was, 140 to 141 to 142 and it kept rising. "And countering that, Ryohei's rush is splendid" Reborn complimented.

"Are you using this 'game' as an excuse just to check them?" Mai asked, Reborn just hummed. "That evil little…" Mai sweat dropped, growling by herself.

I-pin hopped up and stood on the fort, holding some snowballs in her arm.

"I-pin join, too!" I-pin declared, "Yeah, we need to back up Yamamoto" Tsuna agreed, "yes!" Kyoko said. The girls began to throw the snowballs towards the boxer as well, "prepare yourself, Onii-chan!" Kyoko yelled.

"That won't work against me!" Ryohei yelled as he continued to rush the snowballs. 'Is Sempai and Kyoko-chan really related?' Tsuna wondered.

"Sasagawa, you're more amazing than I thought" Dino complimented, "why is Hime struggling against a guy like that?" Gokudera mumbled angrily.

"Tsuna-chan, we're being pinned down by Onii-chan alone" Kyoko said as she continued to throw snowballs, "this is the best I can do" Tsuna paled as she continued to throw.

I-pin realized they needed more help and jumped high above, "I-pin!" Tsuna yelled. I-pin landed in the snow in front of the fort and started running towards the pillar.

"Sorry, I won't let you take Leon!" Dino said as he stood up, Dino then threw a snowball. But it hit Gokudera and the bomber fell over, "Baka-Dino…" Mai mumbled while shaking her head in pity from the kotastu.

"Where were you aiming!" Gokudera yelled, Dino realized his mistake and smiled apologetically.

'Dino-san's useless when his men aren't around' Tsuna paled, recalling the blond's downfall.

"Guess I've got no choice" Gokudera grumbled as he stood up. Gokudera pulled out three snowballs and held them like his dynamites.

"Take that! Hit!" Gokudera yelled as he threw the snowballs at I-pin, who was still running towards Leon. They all headed towards I-pin and made a big dust of snow, Tsuna and Kyoko gasped. Once it blew away, it revealed I-pin holding a Gyoza bun and in a fighting stance, completely unharmed.

"All right! I-pin's Gyoza Fist!" Tsuna yelled, "I-pin-chan's amazing!" Kyoko said as she and the other two stared at the girl in amazement.

"She used the Gyoza Fist just for a snowball fight…?" Mai sighed. Mai looked back to the white muffler's and widen her eyes, the group looked like they were gonna throw up.

"What is this smell?" Yamamoto mumbled, crouching down and holding his nose. Tsuna and Kyoko were holding their noses tightly, afraid the stench would kill them.

"The Gyoza Fist's essence is moving downward to their side" Mai realized, "oh well for them" Reborn said simply, "you're so cruel!" Mai yelled.

'Something's wrong with Hime. What happened?' Gokudera wondered. 'Were they taken out by I-pin's Gyoza Fist's scent?' Gokudera guessed, and of course he was right.

Everyone was distracted, so Haru took this chance. She put a pure white cloth over herself and began crawling over the snow, slowly in order to camouflage with the snow. For some reason she was heading towards Tsuna's side.

"What is Haru-chi doing?" Mai mumbled, staring at the girl with a sweat drop.

"Hahahaha! I will get the prize!" Ryohei yelled as ran to Leon, I-pin also ran towards Leon.

"We're in trouble, Tsuna-chan!" Kyoko panicked, "I-I know!" Tsuna said, "Not good!" Yamamoto yelled.

"How will this match end?" Reborn said, wearing an older version of a samurai costume now, "stop changing clothes!" Mai yelled.

"The best is yet to come" Reborn added in, "Huh? The best…?" Mai wondered. 'Someone else is coming? ...I can sense their presence…' Mai's eyes narrowed, she then turned back to the teens and saw all of them at the standoff, and Lambo still sleeping.

'Can this ridiculous match end already!' Mai slammed her head on the kotastu.

**~ Katekyo Hitman Reborn! ~**

* * *

><p><strong>-~Intermission~-<strong>

_**Name: Inoue Mai**_

_**Gender: Female**_

_**Age: 14 (?)**_

_**Birthday: March 22**_

_**Zodiac: Aries**_

_**Height: 168 cm.**_

_**Blood Type: AB**_

_**Favorites: Tsuna,**_

_**Other people's pain and misery (Shamal, Lambo~),**_

_**Rock music,**_

_**Naps,**_

_**Photography,**_

**_Astronomy_**_**, **_

_**Cooking (she fails at),**_

_**Cute girls**_

_**Hates: Irritating people (Reborn, Shamal, etc.),**_

_**Snow and Ice,**_

_**Anyone who hurts Tsuna,**_

_**Being thought of as weak,**_

_**And being forgetful**_

**-~End of Intermission~-**

* * *

><p><strong>~ Katekyo Hitman Reborn! ~<strong>

The white muffler team was still struggling; I-pin's Gyoza Fist was intoxicating. Ryohei and I-pin continued to run towards Leon, they both hopped up towards Leon.

"It's mine!" Ryohei yelled, "I-pin take it!" I-pin yelled, the two reached for Leon.

When it looked like both of them were going to grab it, dynamites fell towards the pillar and blew up. I-pin and Ryohei jumped away, both landing on their feet. The Gyoza Fist's scent was blown away during the process.

"Eh? Where did that explosion come from?" Tsuna wondered, her team recovering.

"Where'd that blast come from!" Dino sweat dropped.

"Hime, it's me!" Gokudera yelled, "Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna yelled.

"I'm done spying on the enemy, so I'm returning to your side" Gokudera declared.

"That self-proclaimed idiot…" Mai mumbled tiredly. "He's totally switching sides" Tsuna paled and sweat dropped, Yamamoto for once paled and sweat dropped like Tsuna, Gokudera was just too much.

"Then we will too!" some male voices yelled, startling the teens. Where Haru was crawling, the men popped out, making Haru roll away.

"We will…protect our boss!" Dino's men declared. "Hahii!" Haru yelped as she rolled away in fright.

"Dino-san's men!" Tsuna yelled, "Only idiot subordinates will follow a clumsy boss…who else will prevent a mistake that will definitely happen…" Mai kept getting more and more tired.

"It might be just a game, but our boss mustn't lose!" Romario said as he shivered. "Man, I'm freezing" Bono, another subordinate, whined.

Dino sweat dropped, "how long were you guys under there?" Dino asked.

"These people are a mystery, desu" Haru's eyes swirled.

"I don't understand anything anymore…" Tsuna sighed tiredly. Gokudera ran over to Tsuna's side, pushing Yamamoto aside and standing beside his precious boss.

"I'm back, Hime!" he yelled happily, he changed his muffler to a white one, "welcome back" Kyoko greeted naturally.

"What is the Ref. doing?" Tsuna looked over towards Reborn.

"It's as I predicted" Reborn said simply. "You're toying with us again, aren't you?" Tsuna paled, "he is…" Mai mumbled.

"So it's the Cavallone against Vongola, huh?" Gokudera smirked, "they're not the only enemy…" Mai mumbled again.

"That makes this simple" Gokudera enlightened as he pulled out his dynamites, "Die!" he lit them and threw it towards Dino.

"How did it turn from a snowball fight to a mafia war!" Tsuna yelled. "Go ahead, Hurricane Bomb!" Dino jumped over the fort and pulled out his whip, he grabbed the snowballs from behind and threw them at I-pin, she fell over. He then blew the flame from the dynamite with his whip before they could blow, Gokudera gaped.

"Dino-san is amazing when his men are around!" Tsuna stared at the blond in admiration, Gokudera and Yamamoto could feel jealousy form in the pit of their stomachs.

"I'm taking Leon now. Any questions?" Dino said coolly, "so cool!" Tsuna squealed, the jealous duo flinched.

"I won't let that happen" Bianchi said from the side, everyone's heads turned. Close to where Reborn was and in front of Mai and the kotastu stood Bianchi.

"How dare you have fun without me" Bianchi said. She wore some kind of purple Chinese shirt and white pants with black shoes; on the purple shirt was a picture of a bowl with horns sticking out of the side. She also had her hair tied up and wore goggles with orange lenses.

"Bianchi!" Tsuna yelled, "Big sis…" Gokudera mumbled. "Go, my servants!" Bianchi yells, then I-pin and Lambo sat up, they jumped towards Bianchi and now wore the same clothes as her except smaller.

"We, the Poison Beef Fried Rice Gang, will triumph!" Bianchi declared as she and the two infants stood in a fighting stance. "That's some name!" Tsuna yelled, Mai paled.

"Lambo-san is awake!" "Best Chinese ever!" the two children yelled randomly.

"What? A third team?" Dino said surprised.

"Ciaossu"

"Hi, Reborn" Bianchi waved to the infant waving back. 'I have a feeling Reborn knew they were coming…' Mai sighed tiredly, 'stupid snow…' she grumbled silently.

"What're you doing here, Bianchi?" Tsuna asked, "Do you understand how it feels to not be invited to a game?" Bianchi looked back at the brunette.

'She's sulking? She is such a child…' Tsuna paled, 'guess Bianchi-chi isn't as mature as others think, huh?' Mai thought.

"The kids switched to the poison scorpion's side because they were brainwashed by her poison cooking" Dino guessed, "don't be naïve, Dino" Bianchi said. "I'm wrong?" Dino said, "It was much simpler than that" Bianchi said.

"_Join me or die" Bianchi said as she held the two infants by the collars of their shirts. "Lambo-san's not ready to die!" Lambo yelled with tears in his eyes. "Overwhelming pressure…" I-pin paled._

"I threatened them" Bianchi said simply, the two children paled.

"Bianchi is seriously terrifying" Tsuna and Dino said in union, paling.

"And here I thought this game was fun…" Mai sarcastically said, but was slightly fearing the scorpion.

"Hahahaha, that's hilarious!" Yamamoto laughed, obviously believing it was all a joke. 'Guess Yamamoto's the only one who's not scared…' Tsuna paled.

Tsuna then looked over to her silver haired friend, she was surprised to see him still standing and staring at Bianchi at the same time.

"Huh? Are you okay, Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna asked, "Bianchi's right there" said Tsuna.

Gokudera turned to the brunette and blushed slightly from her innocent concern, "it's because of the goggles, I think" he explained. "It's just like that time we took care of the stupid cow" he said, "that day…" Tsuna remembered Bianchi's ridiculous squirrel costume.

"I still owe Kyoya money from that day…dumbasses damaging the school…" Mai grumbled from the warmth of the kotastu, one arm resting on the table and propping her head lazily.

"I get it. It's because her face was covered! Bianchi's face is covered by the goggles!" Tsuna grinned at understanding the solution.

"Ah! Hime's so smart! Figuring it all out!" Gokudera stared at the brunette with sparkling eyes, "it was pretty easy, I'm just Dame so it took a while" Tsuna mumbled.

"But, I've finally done it! I've finally conquered my fear of her!" Gokudera yelled up into the sky, "No…you haven't" Mai mumbled, but the bomber didn't hear.

'It only helps him until she takes it off…better to just let him live in the moment' Tsuna smiled nervously, not really willing to tell the bomber he's wrong.

"Since we have three teams now, we'll have to change the rules" Reborn said. Tsuna turned to the infant and her jaw dropped. Reborn now wore a caveman's attire that consisted of only a loincloth, with accessories of meat and some older version of a hammer with a rock and a stick.

"Are your outfits going back through time?" Tsuna asked, 'but the outfits are so cute!' Tsuna squealed in her head with a deep blush, Reborn smirked while Mai fumed in the background.

"Human history is filled with war" Reborn said naturally, "_Ages and ages of death have existed. War will continue as long as one seeks peace. Peace is what's need to be kept, or else we will all turn into weak dogs chasing our tail. _As quoted by Vongola Primo's friend…sort of friend?" Mai said with a tilt, "lalala, I don't hear a thing!" Tsuna yelled as she covered her ears and closed her eyes, looking away from the two Hitman.

"We'll start adjusting the teams. We'll put both Dino's Cavallone team and Tsuna's Vongola team against the Poison Beef Rice Gang" Reborn announced. Everyone began taking off their mufflers.

"That's fine" Dino said with his subordinates behind him.

"I finally get to be on the same team as Tsuna-san!" Haru said happily, all the Vongola members on one side with Tsuna (excluding Mai).

"Wouldn't have it any other way" Bianchi said with her teammates beside her.

"You'll still be fighting for Leon, but you'll win the moment you catch him" Reborn said holding up ball Leon and it then transformed into Turbo Leon, 'cute!' Tsuna thought.

"This time, however, Turbo Leon will be on the move" Reborn said. "You took this chance for a race when I'm not playing! Damn you Reborn!" Mai yelled from the sidelines, Tsuna could only pale. Reborn gave her a side glance and smirked, "it's called a 'handicap for the other teams, Mai" he said, making Mai grit her teeth then sighed tiredly.

'Lucky, Reborn didn't let Mai in…' Dino sighed in relief, 'she wouldn't do much since she's down for a while…' Bianchi thought relieved. 'Handicap…why?' Tsuna wondered, but then her attention reverted back to the game.

Dino was amused of the Turbo Leon idea, "Great idea, Reborn!" Bianchi said while holding her hands up to her blushing cheeks.

"All right then, begin round two!" Reborn said, then Turbo Leon hopped off of his hand and began zooming away.

"This looks fun!"

"Let's go, Hime!"

"That's so cute! Desu!"

"You're right!"

"Extreme back in action!"

"Everyone's pumped huh?" Tsuna mumbled, smiling at everyone's elated faces.

"Th-this is fun! It's like being a kid again!" Dino's subordinate Ivan said, "Agreed!" Bono said.

"Don't slack just because it's a game!" Dino scolded, "Oh yeah!" Ivan yelled. But he was then hit on the side of his head by a purple snowball, "what!" he yelled, then bombarded by a poison snowball to the face and fell backwards onto the ground.

"Ivan!" Dino yelled, him and the other two stopped to look at the scene.

"No, boss!" Bono said stepping in Dino's way, "You must focus on Turbo Leon" he said.

"Don't let Ivan's sacrifice be in vain!" he said, "Ivan…" Dino gritted his teeth and closed his eyes shut.

"Let's go! Bono! Romario!" Dino yelled turning his eyes back to the prize. "Yeah!" they yelled, leaving the unconscious Ivan behind.

"Don't say I didn't warn you (making fun of Ivan's name)" Reborn said, "That's a stupid pun!" Mai yelled.

"But he's unconscious not dead!" Mai yelled angrily from the sidelines, "what's with idiots thinking this is some kind of war!" Mai yelled.

"Since you've been lazy being on the sidelines, Mai-"

"I have not been lazy!" Mai yelled angrily at the caveman Reborn.

"Why not keep track of the dearly departed" he said, "they're not dead!" Mai yelled again.

Reborn just ignored her and Mai grumbly complied, pulling out a notebook and pen from underneath the kotastu and beginning to write.

**Cavallone Team:**

**Ivan**

**Food Poisoning**

**Out-X**

"Heads up!" Bianchi said, "Eat poison snowballs!" Bianchi yelled as she and the infants began throwing purple snowballs toward the remaining Cavallone team.

"Poison snowballs!" Tsuna yelled in fear, "this isn't a game anymore! You're going too far!" she yelled.

The Cavallone team stopped running and faced the poison team and threw some snowballs back.

"Now's our chance! Let's go!" Yamamoto said, Tsuna agreed and the whole team began moving out. Bianchi and Dino noticed they're sudden movements and they felt a spark.

"I won't let-" Bianchi threw some purple snowballs, "-that happen, Tsuna!" Dino threw regular snowballs, all snowballs aiming directly for the Vongola team.

'Forgive me, Tsuna' Dino thought, 'it's all for love, Tsuna' Bianchi thought.

The Vongola team stood frozen as the snowballs were coming closer.

"Concentrated fire!" Tsuna yelled, "Stop using war tactics on Tsuna!" Mai yelled.

A purple snowball was closing in on Kyoko, Tsuna noticed and began running to the girl.

"Reborn! Use the-"

"I don't have Leon with me" Reborn told Mai, "damn" Mai grumbled, "besides, you didn't bring her black coat anyway" he smirked, "Urasai!" she yelled.

Tsuna stood in front of Kyoko and waited for impact. Ryohei threw a punch and smashed the snow into pieces, stopping the impact.

"Sempai!" Tsuna yelled, "Tsuna-chan! Onii-chan!" Kyoko smiled at the two.

"Ah, are you okay, Kyoko-chan?" Tsuna asked, "Yeah are you?" Ryohei asked as well.

Kyoko fell on her knees onto the snow; she looked up at the two with a tired smile. "I'm exhausted" she said, Tsuna and Ryohei sighed in relief, happy she wasn't hurt.

"Sasagawa Kyoko's out" Reborn said.

**Vongola team:**

**Sasagawa Kyoko**

**Fatigue**

**Out-X**

"You okay too, Sawada?" Ryohei asked the brunette; "mm, I'm fine" Tsuna smiled in reassurance, Ryohei blushed and nodded.

Then snowball started being aimed at the two, they were having a hard time dodging, especially Tsuna since Ryohei was occupied.

"Hime! Leave this to me!" Gokudera yelled, Tsuna stopped and looked towards the bomber. He jumped in front of her and had dynamites in his hands, "Double bombs!" he yelled as he threw the automatically lit bombs at the enemy.

The bombs blew up Dino's men, Lambo ("hehehe…" Mai chuckled), and accidently (though the bomber doesn't care) Haru. Once the snow dust disappeared, it revealed the ones who have fallen.

**Cavallone team:**

**Romario**

**Unconscious**

**Out-X**

**Cavallone team:**

**Bono**

**Unconscious**

**Out-X**

**Vongola team:**

**Miura Haru**

**Unconscious**

**Out-X**

**Poison Beef Fried Rice Gang:**

**Lambo**

**Unconscious**

**Out-X**

"Lambo, Haru, and the other two are out" Reborn announced, "Hayato blew up his own teammate…" Mai paled.

Turbo Leon continued to roll over the snow; he landed on an outside stair's railing and rode its way up.

"The remote-control car's over there!" Yamamoto said as he began running after it, 'remote-control? Yamamoto thinks it's a toy!' Tsuna thought with a dumbstruck face.

"I'm there!" Dino yelled as he ran ahead of Yamamoto, "Ah, he passed us!" Tsuna realized.

"Don't worry, Tsuna!" Yamamoto yelled, "Leave it to me!" Yamamoto reassured her. "Yamamoto…" Tsuna stared at him in awe, "mm, good luck!" Tsuna yelled to him.

"I won't fail you Tsuna" Yamamoto mumbled with a blush, Dino looked back at him in envy. The two then began running up the stairs in a very quick speed.

"Wow! Yamamoto and Dino are racing each other!" Tsuna stared at them in admiration.

"Oi! Tsuna!" Mai yelled, Tsuna turned to her. "Don't forget!" Mai yelled, Tsuna blinked then she realized something.

"Dino-san's men aren't around!" she yelled, "and she got it" Mai smiled.

Once Dino made a turn at the stairs, he came back rolling down in a giant snowball. "Oops! Screwed up!" he yelled, Yamamoto began running away.

"What kind of screw up would lead to that!" Tsuna yelled, "Baka-Dino…" Mai stared at him almost with pity.

The giant snowball then somehow jumped above and landed on Yamamoto. "Ah! Yamamoto! Dino-san!" Tsuna yelled worriedly, she ran to the giant snowball. Only Dino's and Yamamoto's heads were revealed, the rest of their bodies were in the snowball.

"Are you guys okay?" Tsuna asked with deep worry in her big, honey eyes.

The duo blushed, "we're fine Tsuna" Dino said. "Guess Takeshi failed Tsuna" Mai said, probably heard what he mumbled earlier.

"Dino and Yamamoto are both out" Reborn said.

**Cavallone team:**

**Dino**

**Immobilized**

**Out-X**

**Vongola team**

**Yamamoto Takeshi**

**Immobilized**

**Out-X**

"We're in luck. Most of the strong players are gone" Bianchi said as she and I-pin began running after Leon. "Higher chance of winning!" I-pin yelled.

"You sure about that?" Dino said, trying to make the team weary.

"Shut up, Baka-Dino. Your whole teams already out" Mai said, "let me talk at least!" Dino sweat dropped.

"I seem to have dropped _him_ on some snow melted by the dynamites" Dino reverted back to his explanation.

"Him?" Bianchi repeated, 'Him?' Tsuna thought with a tilt, 'cute!' the immobilized duo blushed.

Bianchi then noticed little Enzio playing in the melted snow near them. "Enzio!" Bianchi yelled, and then I-pin kicked Enzio into the sky far away.

"That's animal cruelty!" Tsuna yelled. "Totally safe" I-pin said, "Good job" Bianchi praised.

"Think again" Dino added in, "Hmm…? Ah, in the sky!" Mai yelled, everyone's heads turned. Enzio was coming back like a shell disk; he slid around the snow until he became huge. He got out of his shell and began to stand up, he roared loudly.

"He seriously gets that big!" Gokudera yelled. "Hayato!" Gokudera's head turned to Mai.

"The only way he'll be in peace is if we give him an offering!" she yelled, "alright, what do we give him?" Gokudera asked. "Tsuna" Mai pointed at the brunette, "hell no!" Gokudera yelled.

"But Enzio loves Tsuna" Mai gave him the kicked puppy face, "shut up and keep your comments to yourself!" he yelled, Mai just shrugged and sighed.

"What are you doing?" Bianchi turned to her brother, Gokudera turned to his sister.

"Run for it, Hayato!" she yelled, "Hayato!" Bianchi pulled off her goggles to run to him with a clear vision. But that triggered the usual routine of Gokudera turning pale and falling over in stomach pain.

"Gokudera's out" Reborn said, Ryohei stared at the unconscious body.

**Vongola team**

**Gokudera Hayato**

**Unconscious (not overcoming his trauma)**

**Out-X**

"Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna yelled worriedly, 'I knew he didn't overcome his trauma!' Tsuna thought.

"He couldn't deal with the shock of suddenly seeing Bianchi's face when he dropped his guard" Reborn explained, "how weak" Mai said.

"But, what about Enzio?" Tsuna looked back up to the giant turtle, "Oh?" Bianchi looked up as well. They saw Enzio's eyes were closed and a nose bubble was present.

"Enzio's pretty docile" Tsuna said, "Yeah, he usually hibernates this time of year" Reborn explained, "hibernates?" Tsuna repeated. Then Enzio began to fall forward, in plain fear, Bianchi and I-pin were frozen as well as Ryohei.

"Extreme crisis!" Ryohei said before all of them were crushed by the turtle. Enzio's face was right in front of Tsuna, the brunette was shaking in fear.

"Bianchi! I-pin! Gokudera-kun! Sempai!" Tsuna yelled worriedly, "don't worry Tsuna, they'll live…I think" Mai said, "What do you mean you think!" Tsuna yelled.

"Either way, those three are all missing" Reborn said, "They're under Enzio!" Tsuna yelled at him.

**Poison Beef Fried Rice Gang:**

**Bianchi**

**Missing**

**Out-X**

**Vongola team:**

**Sasagawa Ryohei**

**Missing**

**Out-X**

**Poison Beef Fried Rice Gang:**

**I-pin**

**Missing**

**Out-X**

"Enzio's really peaceful to be able to sleep through all of this, hibernation can't keep you from ever waking" Mai said. "Maybe he's dreaming a really good dream" Mai guessed_._

_In Enzio's dream, Tsuna petting him while feeding him lettuce, which he happily munches on. Tsuna smiled at him warmly, and Enzio just waves its leg as a sign of happiness._

"Maybe he's dreaming of world domination?" Mai suggested, "that's your dream you psychopath!" Tsuna yelled.

Tsuna sighed tiredly and began looking around; she noticed that every single player is either exhausted, trapped, missing, or plain passed out.

"Am…I the only one left?" Tsuna pointed to herself. "Strong luck is part of being a boss" Dino said, "catch the remote-control and win this!" Yamamoto encouraged her.

"Win?" Tsuna repeated, 'I've never won a game before…except video games, but still…I can really win this!' Tsuna smiled happily and nodded.

"Do it. Or their souls will never find peace" Reborn said, "They're not dead! Don't kill 'em off!" Tsuna yelled.

Suddenly, Turbo Leon driven by, deciding it's pointless to argue with Reborn, she ran after the car.

'But I don't think it's fair to win like this…' Tsuna thought, "If I can just end this then we could all go home and drink hot chocolate" Tsuna's mind went into pure bliss at the thought of hot chocolate. It was so blissful Tsuna lost her footing and tripped forward into the snow. Leon kept riding on until a pale hand grabbed it easily and picked him up.

"Itetete" Tsuna mumbled as she sat up and sat on her knees, holding her nose in pain with a small tear at the corner of her left eye. Tsuna noticed that she didn't hear Turbo Leon's sound and looked up. Tsuna's eyes widen as she gazed upon the ever notorious, Hibari Kyoya.

"Hibari-san" Tsuna said, "oh no" Mai said as she looked at the scene unfold.

"What is this?" he asked, "And what is that giant turtle?" he asked as he looked over to sleeping Enzio.

"Uh-um…we-w-we were playing…" Tsuna mumbled as she twiddled her finger.

Hibari smirked, 'the little herbivore is like a child' he thought in amusement. "Aren't you in middle school? Then again, you look like a little kid" Hibari teased. Tsuna blushed and looked back up at the prefect with wide eyes.

"Well-that's-b-b-but why are y-you here on-on Sunday?" Tsuna changed the subject, Hibari chuckled.

"We had a splendid snowfall" Hibari said, "freak! Snow is sick!" Mai yelled, but was ignored.

"I've been itching for a snow ball fight…" Hibari continued, "Shame you didn't invite me, not that I would've come to this crowding" Hibari said.

"You too, Hibari-san?" Tsuna said surprised, 'I thought Hibari-san was to mature for such a childish game…maybe he's still in touch with his inner child…' Tsuna thought slightly in admiration.

"I'd figured I'd pound anyone who happened to be here" Hibari explained, 'why don't cops arrest this guy?' Tsuna paled. 'Cops wouldn't arrest Kyoya…he would "Bite them to death" after all!' Mai thought.

Hibari had an evil glint in his eye, and anyone conscious could see it except for Dame-Tsuna. Fearing Hibari, Leon turned back into the ball he was before, sweating nervously.

"There must be a reason we met here" Hibari said, Tsuna felt a shiver go up and down her spine like an elevator.

'I'll tease her for a bit' Hibari smirked evilly, "I'll make you my target today" he said, Tsuna flinched and paled. 'He's gonna throw Leon!' Tsuna and Mai thought with dumb strucked faces.

Hibari began walking towards the brunette. Still being on the ground, Tsuna couldn't run. Being so far away, mostly (and main reason) afraid of snow, and under a kotastu, Mai wouldn't make it. Hibari raised Leon and was ready to throw; Tsuna shut her eyes tight in fear and unconsciously grabbed something to hug. Hibari then acted like he threw it but Leon was still in his hand, he was done with his teasing.

"That was the plan, but I have Disciplinary Committee work to take care of" Hibari said.

He dropped Leon onto the ground, relieving the chameleon. Tsuna peeked one eye open then the other opened, she looked up and Hibari with wide and confused eyes. Hibari had to stop himself from turning red, since he mostly had no idea why he does that.

"But we'll play another game soon, later, little Herbivore" Hibari said as he walked off.

Tsuna was confused but then sighed in relief. "I'm saved…deeply confused…but saved" Tsuna said with a relieved face.

"Thirty minutes are up. The match is over" Reborn said as he picked up Leon, "hmm; guess nobody won, since Kyoya wasn't a part of this game" Mai said.

Tsuna sighed, but then she felt something in her arms and against her chest.

She looked down and saw I-pin, "Eh? I must've grabbed I-pin unconsciously" Tsuna guessed. She noticed not only were I-pin's eyes in the shape of hearts, but the Pinzu time bomb been activated.

"The Pinzu time bomb's activated!" Tsuna yelled, still holding I-pin but running around frantically.

"But why is she embarrassed?" Tsuna yelled, "I-pin's in love!" Mai yelled as she ran towards the brunette.

"Love? In love with who?" Tsuna asked, but Mai didn't answer, instead she grabbed I-pin and threw her into the sky. I-pin then exploded, and made a bright light in the sky. Tsuna and Mai sighed in relief, "no casualties, we're safe" Mai said happily.

Then Enzio's nose began to twitch, the two girls noticed. "He's not gonna…" Tsuna began, "oh he's gonna" Mai paled.

Then Enzio sneezed, making all the snow in front of his nose blow onto the two. "Agh, Snow!" Mai yelled, and then was buried along with Tsuna.

In the sky, flew Reborn with batwings while holding a Leon trophy and Mai's book.

"Sawada Tsuna and Inoue Mai's out because they're missing. I win" Reborn said simply, flying off. 'He's having fun! This was all for his enjoyment!' Tsuna's mind yelled, and as if hearing that (which he did), Reborn laughed into the sky.

**Vongola team**

**Sawada Tsuna**

**Missing**

**Out-X**

**Vongola team (audience):**

**Inoue Mai**

**Missing**

**Out-X**

**Thanks for playing~**

.

.

.

.

.

_I'm no longer alone…I'm finally having fun!_

* * *

><p><strong>That's all for today. Thank you for reading and for reviewing. I try my best when I write these stories so I'm grateful to all those who supports me (bows). I've been testing so I haven't started on any latest chapters, but school ended and I was hoping to do more. If I didn't have summer school! But I'll figure a way around that too! Anyway, pretty please review!<strong>

**Glossary:**

**Offspring of the wind **- **"children are spawn of the wind", meaning, healthy children play outdoors**

**Until next time**

**Ciao!**


	17. Escape from Death Mountain!

**Ciaossu! Another marvelous day, ne? I'm updating quickly, isn't that great? :) I was thinking of having a popularity poll for Vongola: Beginning Reborn. You know how the manga had multiple popularity polls? Well I'm making my own! It'll come soon, but for now, it's on with the story!**

**Please read on!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn (but the OC & OOCness is definitely mines)**

* * *

><p>Nature and its beauty with its own marvelous appearance. The mountains reaching up to the sky, the trees swishing with the wind, the clouds continuing to blow forward. Yes, indeed it's beautiful, the environments' true beauty.<p>

It's a beautiful day…now watch Reborn screw it up.

Dino, Gokudera, and Yamamoto were crossing a large bridge through the mountain plains.

"Grr, its freezing" Gokudera whined as he hugged himself, "why are we in the mountains during winter?" Gokudera said. He wore a dark gray shirt with a purple sweater that had black stripes. A blue muffler, plain jeans, and black sneakers.

"Well, why not?" Yamamoto grinned beside him, "It's not often we get the chance to see nature in all its glory" Yamamoto said with his hands in his pockets. He wore a white T-shirt and an open blue-green jacket, with dark gray jeans and blue sneakers.

Dino was with them, wearing the clothes he wore when he first met Tsuna, his jacket with the fur rim, cargo pants with black sneakers, and a black shirt.

"This place is so remote it's not marked on any map" Dino told them.

Gokudera put his hands in front of his mouth and blew some hot breaths to warm them up; you could see his breath in the cold air. "Oi! Hime is really here, right? I'll give it to you good if you tricked me!" Gokudera yelled to Dino, "Cool your jets. She should've gotten here before us with Reborn and Mai" Dino said.

"Well it would've been better if we could've come here with Tsuna, ne?" Yamamoto smiled, "what're you talking about?" Gokudera growled.

"Just seeing Tsuna warms up my body, heart and soul" Yamamoto grinned happily with a blush. "Yeah…" Dino and Gokudera agreed, blushes present.

"But what's out here in the mountains anyway?" Yamamoto asked, "Reborn asked me to help with Tsuna's training" Dino explained as they reached the end of the bridge.

"I'd figured the two of you could lend a hand" Dino explained, "well, all you've gotta do is mention Hime's name and I'll go anywhere. I'll always help her when she's in need" Gokudera said.

"Help me!" Tsuna yelled from a distance, the three stiffened. On a cliff was a dangling Tsuna, holding on for dear life. She wore a light blue shirt with a closed blue green sweater with dark blue stripes; she also wore jeans and orange converse ("This isn't the time to describe! Save me!" Tsuna yelled at me. "Sorry!").

"I'm gonna fall!" Tsuna yelled as she looked down at the long drop below, making her pale, 'this is the second time I've looked down a mountain!' Tsuna yelled in her mind.

"Someone, anyone, Help me!" Tsuna yelled desperately. When Tsuna's grasp on the cliff lessened, she was going to fall, but then Dino's hand grabbed her's.

"Hime!"

"Tsuna!"

Her two friends yelled in worry, standing by the Cavallone boss.

"Your quite clumsy little sis" Dino grinned to the brunette. "Th-thanks, Dino-san" Tsuna said with a relieved face.

"Heh, it's no big deal" Dino said coolly, he began pulling Tsuna up. But Dino began falling forward, making Tsuna sweat drop, and Yamamoto and Gokudera grab his legs before he fell.

'I'm gonna die!' Tsuna began to cry anime tears.

* * *

><p><strong>17. Escape from Death Mountain!<strong>

Dino and the other two teens finally pulled Tsuna up. Once Tsuna was on the ground again she fell on her knees and sighed in relief.

"Are you okay, Hime?" Gokudera asked worriedly, "You didn't get hurt, did you?" Yamamoto asked.

The two were fussing over the small brunette but she just showed them a tired smile. Then later, the four began to walk through the forest, thinking it was best to look for the other two.

"Sorry about that" Dino suddenly apologized to the brunette, "like it makes it better!" Gokudera hissed.

"I really screwed up there. My bad, Tsuna" Dino said, "No, it's okay" Tsuna said.

"Just think, if we hadn't been there to help…" Gokudera grumbled.

"I probably gained some more weight, guess I was so fat I pulled you down" Tsuna looked down depressingly.

"What? No! Hime's not fat! She's the perfect weight!" Gokudera countered, "Yeah, Tsuna isn't fat at all, she has such a great figure" Yamamoto added in. Tsuna blushed at the compliments, still too dense that she still doesn't notice they're hitting on her.

"They're right, you were really light. You need to put some more weight. Probably since I'm heavier I fell forward" Dino guessed, "then maybe it's the fact your subordinates aren't around, Baka-Dino" Mai said. The four froze and looked up at the trees. One tree had Mai lying on a thick branch, her arms behind her head as a pillow.

"Mai!" the four yelled, "I thought I lost you!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Hmm, that's what happened?" Mai had a confused mark above her head. "What do you mean by that?" Tsuna asked, "Well, I took a nap in the trees, and then when I woke up, you were gone" Mai explained.

"Is that so…?" Tsuna gritted her teeth, "how could you leave Hime you…!" Gokudera glared at the Coyote, who ignored him.

"So Baka-Dino, where's your men?" Mai asked blankly. "Oh, I gave them the day off and so they went to the hot spring" Dino explained. "Hot spring?" Tsuna sweat dropped, "they would leave an idiot to fend for himself…" Mai mumbled then sighed tiredly.

"By the way, where's Reborn? Wasn't he with you two?" Dino asked, Tsuna just looked down tiredly.

"Only until the base of the mountain" Tsuna said, "he ditched us innocent children in the woods" Mai said as she hopped down from the tree.

"He told me to climb the rest of the way by ourselves" Tsuna explained. "He left this map" Tsuna pulled out a map of japan with an arrow and kanji that said 'Around here!', "It's awfully simple" Gokudera said as he looked at the map.

"I thought we should follow our instinct" Mai said, "that's a good strategy" Yamamoto complimented, "obviously you two would agree…" Gokudera said.

"Yeah, but then her 'instincts' got us separated and I got lost then nearly fell off a cliff…what a nightmare" Tsuna groaned.

"Clumsy Tsuna, don't turn into a Baka-Dino" Mai said, "You left me!" Tsuna yelled, "What's that supposed to mean!" Dino yelled.

"Anyway, this all part of your training" Dino said, "do your best" he said.

"Hahaha, it's all kiddy and cute" Yamamoto laughed at the map, "If he says it's around here, we should check out the area" Yamamoto suggested as he put his arms behind his head and began walking ahead.

"Takeshi is such an idiot, taking it as a joke" Mai said, "yeah, how can we find Reborn-san with this map?" Gokudera agreed.

"See, found it" Yamamoto smiled, standing next to a sign that said 'around here'. "That was fast!" the three teens yelled, "it was right here, hahaha" Yamamoto laughed.

"That's amazing Yamamoto" Tsuna said walking up to the idol, Yamamoto turned to her.

"You solved the puzzle, that's so cool" Tsuna smiled in admiration, Yamamoto blushed but chuckled happily. 'Damn him…' Gokudera and Mai had an evil aura from afar; Dino was envious but was sweating nervously from the two hotheads.

"Hmm, there something written underneath" Yamamoto noticed, the teens looked towards the bottom. "Beware of falling…bears?" Gokudera read the sign, "huh?" the two hotheads said.

"Maybe it's supposed to say falling rocks" Mai said, "or just beware of bears?" Gokudera added. "That's a dumb mistake" Gokudera said, Mai nodded in agreement.

"No, we should be careful" Dino warned, Mai heeded his word and looked around the area.

"Dummy, as if bears are going to start falling on us" Gokudera insulted. Mai looked up at the sky and her eyes widen, "look!" she yelled pointing up. The other four looked up and surprise, a bear was falling down.

"A bear! And it's actually falling down!" Tsuna yelled in panic. It landed in front of them, its arms crossed and eyes fierce. It then started to spin and say "Bear!" at the same time.

"Watch out, Hime!" Gokudera warned, Tsuna was startled and looked up again. More bears fell, some with tutus, but all spinning like ballerinas. The teens began running away from the bears, which chased them while spinning.

"Aren't bears supposed to be hibernating right now!" Tsuna yelled, "I heard they wake up from time to time" Yamamoto said.

"That's not the issue here!" Gokudera yelled, "Where's Ryohei when you need him to punch a bear!" Mai yelled running ahead of the other four.

The five then jumped on a ledge and the bears spin passed them and went away.

"We're saved" Tsuna sighed in relief, "was it just me or were those bears ballerinas?" Mai asked, but everyone was too tired to answer. The group decided to keep heading forward until they suddenly came across another sign.

"Again!" Gokudera said, "Beware of surprises?" Tsuna said with a tilt. "Have I heard this before?" Tsuna said, thinking about it for a moment.

"Oh, there's a bat here" Yamamoto said as he picked up a bat on the tree, "Che, baseball freak" Gokudera scoffed.

"But, what kind of surprise does he have in mind?" Dino wondered, "I feel it's going to be stupid" Mai sighed tiredly. Tsuna began to walk towards the bushes, looking all around.

"Is somebody hiding in the bushes?" Tsuna wondered, "Ah! I'll check for you Hime!" Gokudera declared as he ran beside her and began looking through the bushes.

"Move it!" Dino suddenly yelled, making the two teens turn their heads. Gokudera noticed chestnuts heading there way. Stretching out his arms he shielded Tsuna from getting hit, the chestnuts hit him in the face and he tumbled backwards.

Tsuna looked down at her friend in worry, "Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna kneeled in front of his head. "Gokudera-kun! Are you okay?" Tsuna said worriedly, "as long as Hime's safe, I don't mind…" Gokudera mumbled.

"And that was the end of Hayato" Mai said into a microphone and her hand gesturing to the fallen bomber. "Don't kill him/me off!" Tsuna and Gokudera yelled.

"Okay!" Yamamoto yelled loudly, catching everyone's attention. He was in his batting stance, waiting for the chestnuts coming.

"Yamamoto!" Tsuna yelled as Gokudera sat up as to watch what the idol was going to do. Yamamoto then hit any chestnut that came in his way, each one flying far and high into the sky.

"Hahaha, this is fun" Yamamoto said cheerfully, "amazing as always Yamamoto" Tsuna smiled at him. Yamamoto blushed while Gokudera growled at losing the attention he had from his boss.

"But it feels like nature's batting cage!" Yamamoto exclaimed, "Guess we know who invented batting cages…" Mai mumbled.

"Now, bring it on!" Yamamoto got ready again, "Ehahaha, you want more?" Tsuna smiled nervously, paling at the baseball lover's enthusiasm.

Gokudera stood up and ran ahead of the idol. 'I can't let Yamamoto steal the show' Gokudera thought, pulling out his dynamites.

"Give me a bigger surprise!" Gokudera yelled, "G-Gokudera-kun" Tsuna mumbled, Yamamoto just looked at the bomber in confusion.

"Ehehehe, don't worry" Gokudera smiled confidently. They then waited, but all the chestnut fir ceased. Everyone stayed in their same spot as silence was the only thing heard, except for birds' chirping. Everyone waited for what's to come, and then the leaves on the tree began to shake.

"Bring it on!" Gokudera yelled as he automatically lit his dynamites. Suddenly, a giant chestnut flew out and headed straight towards the surprise bomber, hitting him directly in the stomach.

"So I get a surprisingly big chestnut!" Gokudera yelled, "Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna yelled worriedly.

'Did Reborn just repeat a joke…?' Tsuna thought, 'Wait that's not important!' Tsuna shook her head. She then noticed that Gokudera dropped all of his bombs, "Hiee!" Tsuna yelled.

**Boom! **

**Boom! **

**Boom! **

Once the explosions stopped, the smoke blew away. Revealing two soot covered teens, Gokudera with his face on the ground and Yamamoto holding his bat behind his head.

"Luckily I pulled you away" Mai said holding Tsuna's waist and Dino's whip.

"Th-thank you, but w-wouldn't it have been easier to just…take out the flames?" Tsuna mumbled with a nervous smile and blushing face.

"That and you could've asked before you took my whip?" Dino said. "Both could've been easy but…I choose to do neither" Mai explained, 'is that so?' the two thought blankly.

Then, Reborn in a chestnut costume (again), hanged from the tree that brought all their misfortunes.

"How weak" Reborn said, "our training won't go very far if you can't even handle this" Reborn said.

"Reborn! This was all you're doing!" Tsuna yelled as she got out of Mai's embrace, disappointing the Coyote.

"I went through a lot of trouble making an exact replica of Italy's Death Mountain. I wish you'd try harder" Reborn complained with a neutral tone.

"D-Death Mountain?" Gokudera stuttered, Tsuna looked over at the serious bomber worriedly.

"What is it?" she asked, "It's a secret Vongola training facility" Gokudera said. "It's said to be the toughest place on Earth. Only one in a hundred people return alive" Gokudera explained seriously.

"O-one in a hundred!" Tsuna yelled, "That sounds like fun" Yamamoto said happily. "It's more entertaining when they joke around like that" Yamamoto grinned naturally, "N-no…Yamamoto, he's serious" Tsuna mumbled, but the idol just cheerfully smiled it off.

"In this day in age, young people decide to make such high tech fangled machines, areas, and weaponry just for entertainment, this century is so advanced" Mai said like an elder, her hand on her cheek and her eyes closed. "Why are you talking like an old lady?" Dino asked with a paled face.

"Anyway, Tsuna, if you can safely clear this place, you'll have leveled up quite a bit" Dino said, walking up to and beside Reborn.

"I'll be here to watch over you, so good luck" Dino said.

"W-wait a minute, I never agreed to this" Tsuna mumbled, but she was ignored, 'I wish I could just outright refuse!' Tsuna cried anime tears.

"Now it'll be quite a challenge, there's one person who went through the original Death Mountain and left without a scratch" Reborn said.

"Eh? Who's that?" Tsuna asked, "Maybe he'll help us out, ne?" Yamamoto grinned.

"I heard of that person, rumor says it that he was ferocious and the most terrifying Hitman alive, aside from Reborn-san" Gokudera said.

"It's not Dino-san, is it?" Tsuna turned to the blond, "nope, I don't even know who it was. All I know was he was ridiculously strong but was super-fast too" Dino said.

"Then who?" Tsuna turned back to Reborn, "it was…Mai" Reborn said.

Everyone had shocked faces, "M-Mai!" Tsuna yelled.

"She beat Death Mountain!" Gokudera yelled, "How!" Dino yelled.

"Ask her" Reborn said simply, the four turned their heads to the Coyote. Only to find her standing and sleeping soundly with a nose bubble blowing.

"She's sleeping!" Tsuna yelled, "How did she beat Death Mountain…?" Gokudera and Dino mumbled.

"Mai must've had some amazing instincts" Yamamoto said cheerfully.

'Mai doesn't cease to amaze me…' Tsuna thought tiredly, watching as the Coyote slept soundly.

**~~scene change~~**

At a waterfall, the Vongola group stood in front of the lake the waterfall flowed in to.

"Why are we in front of a waterfall?" Tsuna asked the infant in her arms (back in his suit and wearing an orange coat).

"You're going to stand under the waterfall" Reborn said, "Eh! That's insane!" Tsuna yelled.

"That sounds more like how to become ascetic than training" Yamamoto said, still holding the baseball bat over his shoulder.

"Come on, it'll help your concentration some more, Tsuna" Dino showed the brunette an assuring grin.

"Yeah, just focus, concentrate, keep calm-"

Tsuna nodded at Reborn's words "then get out of your tied restraints before a giant rubber duck squishes you" Reborn said simply.

…

"Giant rubber duck! Restraints! What the hell Reborn!" Tsuna yelled, the others cringed at her loud voice.

"Well, if you're worried about your clothes getting wet, I got that covered" Mai said, Tsuna could only stare at her blankly. She pulled out a small black rectangle from her pocket and showed it to the group.

"This is an instant clothing system" Mai exclaimed. "Instant clothing system?" Tsuna repeated with a tilt.

"Yeah, I got it for your coats when you go into Dying will mode. I expanded the idea and got your outfits too. Now anywhere you go, you can change your clothes" Mai grinned.

"Wha-"

"Amazing isn't it!" Mai exclaimed, Tsuna didn't have the heart to tell her she didn't really care. But someone does.

"Hime doesn't care" Gokudera said simply, "hahaha yeah" Yamamoto laughed, 'they are so straight forward…' Tsuna paled.

"Urasai! Liz made this especially for Tsuna!" Mai yelled, "Liz-san made it for me?" Tsuna realized. "An, all I said was '_It's for Tsuna_' and she made it" Mai said, "are you taking advantage of me?" Tsuna mumbled.

"I got this outfit that's a two piece bikini, wanna see?" Mai said ignoring Tsuna's comment, the group was silent.

"On Tsuna, you numbskulls" Mai sighed, 'damn idiots…' Mai thought. Dino, Gokudera, and Yamamoto nodded with red faces; Reborn just gave her the thumbs up.

"Damn pervs…" Mai said, "You offered!" Dino and Gokudera yelled. Tsuna was confused; she was still thinking about Liz that she wasn't listening to the conversation.

"Alright here it goes and-oh" Mai said, "what?" Yamamoto asked.

"I only brought Tsuna's coat, oh well" Mai shrugged as she pocketed the rectangle. 'All that…for nothing!' Gokudera angrily thought, Dino and Yamamoto sighed in disappointment, Reborn just shrugged it off, and Tsuna was still confused.

"Anyway, Tsuna, strip" Reborn said simply, "Eh!" Tsuna yelled with a flushed face. The guys turned red, even Mai blushed.

"Don't ask for something so ridiculous you baby!" Tsuna yelled, "Do you wanna get your clothes wet?" Reborn said then jumped out of her arms.

"Well, no, but I not taking off my clothes!" Tsuna yelled, "Fine don't take off your clothes" Reborn said simply. Tsuna looked confused, as well did her friends.

Reborn then walked behind the brunette, "go in as you are" Reborn hopped up and kicked the back of Tsuna's head, making her fall into the water with a "Hiee!"

"Tsuna/Hime!" her friends yelled worriedly, "there, now meditate" Reborn smiled, "what the hell!" Mai yelled at him.

Tsuna sank like a rock.

"_Life, for a man, is a battlefield" Romario sang at his karaoke with his drunken friends._

**After a While**

Tsuna was wrapped around in a towel Dino thought of to bring and was huddled around a fire with Gokudera.

Tsuna was shivering, "so cold~" Tsuna whined. "Don't worry Tsuna; I'll warm you up with my body heat!" Mai yelled as she hugged the shivering brunette.

"Get your mitts off of Hime!" Gokudera kicked the Coyote off.

"Ow! Don't hit a lady!" Mai yelled, holding her cheek in pain. "What lady? All I see is a lying Coyote tomboy" Gokudera smirked.

"Why you-!" Mai tackled Gokudera and they started to fight in some anime dust form.

"Sigh, did you try to kill me!" Tsuna yelled at the infant, ignoring the duo.

"Your still alive, so don't complain" Reborn said still smiling.

"I could've drowned!" Tsuna yelled, "Eh? But you surfaced up?" Yamamoto said in confusion.

"That's cause Tsuna's super light" Mai said while holding Gokudera in a headlock. "Of course Hime is, she is the perfect size!" Gokudera said switching positions so that Mai's on the ground with his foot on her back.

"It's not that, it's just…I…can't…murmur" Tsuna murmured silently. "What?" Yamamoto said, "She said that she can't swim" Reborn finally answered.

"So she would've sunken like a rock" Mai said twisting Gokudera's arm behind his back. "Don't jinx her!" Gokudera yelled shoved Mai off.

'I did sink!' Tsuna yelled in her mind.

"Good thing you floated this time" Yamamoto smiled, "that's cause I put an inflate-pack in her sweater" Reborn said smugly.

"I had a feeling you had something to do with this…" Dino said blankly. "I still could've died!" Tsuna yelled, "Maa, calm down" Yamamoto tried to calm the brunette by crouching down to her eye level and placing his hand on her shoulder.

Tsuna brushed his hand away, jumped up and ran ahead, surprising the teens. Mai and Gokudera stopped fight when they noticed the brunette's change in mood. With her eyes shadowed by her bangs she clenched her fist tightly.

"I'm…leaving" Tsuna said seriously, "Hime…" Gokudera and Yamamoto looked towards their friend in worry.

"Reborn, you're not gonna stop her?" Dino asked with his back resting on a big rock and arms crossed. Reborn covered his eyes with his fedora and smirked, "I don't care" he said simply, "wow, you're a caring tutor…" Mai mumbled.

"Huh?" Yamamoto and Gokudera looked over at the infant in surprise.

"So training's canceled?" Yamamoto asked, "If she can make it off Death Mountain alive by herself, then she's strong enough" Reborn said, Tsuna stiffed after he said that.

"What's wrong? Aren't you leaving?" Reborn said, a smirk tugging on his lips. Tsuna then turned around, eyes still shadowed, until she stood in front of Reborn. He looked down to the brunette questionably; she looked up to him with anime tears flowing down her face.

"Fine, I'll train" she sobbed, 'Poor Tsuna…' Dino and Mai thought pitiably.

"Since you guys are here, you can help with the next part" Reborn said, confusing the rest. Reborn then pulled out little Enzio, "Ah! Enzio, when did you get him?" Dino asked surprised, "Uh-oh" Mai paled.

Reborn then threw Enzio towards the lake, "Wait! If Enzio gets into the water-!" Tsuna couldn't finish as Enzio fell in with a splash.

"Listen up" Reborn caught their attention, "the next task will be a death match with Enzio" Reborn announced.

"D-don't be ridiculous!" Tsuna yelled in fear. Then the water rumbled and out popped gigantic, monster Enzio, roaring with all his might.

"H-he's…" said Yamamoto stupefied, he was holding Reborn in his arms and a baseball bat in another.

"The spirits!" Gokudera yelled, surprising the brunette and the baseball star. Gokudera was on his knees, praying in some way, with his eyes shut tightly.

"The spirits of the mountain are enraged!" Gokudera yelled, "Settle down, calm down! Settle down, calm down!" he prayed frantically.

"That's not it! You've seen this happen before. Enzio is Dino-san's pet" Tsuna tried to calm him, standing behind him, but he was too deep in praying to hear. Enzio then began walking towards the group, not really set on what he was doing. Gokudera was still busy praying and Tsuna didn't notice Enzio until his shadow was over them. Enzio didn't see, but he was about to step on them.

"Gokudera-kun! Watch out!" Tsuna grabbed his collar and pulled him out the way as Enzio stomped.

"Ah! I was almost crushed" Gokudera realized, Tsuna was sitting beside him, catching her breath. "Ah! Thank you so much, Hime! You've saved my life for the third time!" Gokudera bowed to her, 'third?' Tsuna wondered with a tilt.

"Gokudera-kun! Stop apologizing! We have to go!" Tsuna said, "She's right, we can't do anything to him when he's that big" Dino agreed.

"Eh? But he hasn't noticed us yet" Mai said. They all looked up and saw Enzio was confused, "he must not know we're here and thinks he's lost" Dino whispered for them to hear.

"Alright, then we make no sudden noises" Gokudera said, they all nodded. There was silence, the group began to tip toe away when-

"Achoo!" Tsuna sneezed, making everyone flinch, and Enzio look down.

"Tsuna!" Mai whined, "Sorry, the cold water caught up to me!" Tsuna countered.

They looked up at Enzio and saw he was staring at them, as if scanning them. Through Enzio's eyes, it's looked like a lock-on-target device; he looked over every person until his eyes laid on Tsuna. His eyes became hearts and he began walking to the group. The group was afraid (excluding Reborn of course) and began running away from the beast, but Enzio followed them.

The group continued to run, "if you miss one step, you'll be flattened like a pancake" Reborn said nonchalantly. "You're so comforting!" Mai yelled angrily at him.

Enzio continued to chase after them, eyes set on Tsuna, and the group was running on a side of a cliff path.

"He's catching up!" Tsuna yelled in panic, still not aware that Enzio is just after her.

"Cross the bridge!" Dino yelled as the bridge they were crossing earlier was in view. The group was crossing the bridge, but Enzio noticed and got sad that Tsuna was leaving. Enzio roared loudly, as to get her attention. All the roar did was scare Tsuna even more, and cause a vibration making the bridge sway.

"Ah! It's swaying!" Tsuna yelled, grabbing on the bridges railing for support. "Calm down, Tsuna!" Yamamoto yelled, assuring Tsuna, 'easier said than done!' Tsuna yelled in her mind.

Enzio noticed they stopped running and quickened his pace after them, "Enzio's coming closer!" Mai yelled. "You guys go on ahead! I'll buy you some time!" Dino said, pulling out his trusty whip.

"Idiot! You can't do anything!" Gokudera yelled, "Dino, he's right!" Mai yelled.

Dino just smirked, he turned back to Enzio and charged, "It's on, Enzio!" Dino yelled as he threw his whip around. Enzio finally reached one side of the bridge and roared loudly, he noticed his master doing something but decided to ignore him. Dino threw around his whips expertly, and jumped back and waited for what he had done. But all he did was slice the bridge into pieces.

'He cut the ropes supporting the bridge…!' they all thought with pale faces, "Shit!" Dino cursed.

"You dumbass!" Gokudera yelled, "Baka-Dino!" Mai yelled as well.

Enzio lost his footing and fell forward with the rest of the group into the valley below.

'Why does this always happens to me!' Tsuna yelled in her mind as she lost consciousness. But then she felt warm as something embraced as she headed down. The dark valley waits.

**~ Katekyo Hitman Reborn! ~**

Tsuna cuddled her face into something, 'Mmm, it's soft…and warm…' Tsuna thought sleepily. But then she felt the warmth move around a bit, making her want to wake up. She sat up a bit and blinked her half lidded eyes. She wiped one eye with her hand and the other arm propped her up a bit above the thing she was cuddling. When she got her vision back, she stared ahead to the blushing bomber.

"Gokudera…kun?" Tsuna mumbled with a cute tilt, Gokudera tried hard not to turn even redder.

Then realization hit her, 'I just cuddled Gokudera-kun!' Tsuna thought with a red face, she jumped away from the bomber and sat on her knees.

She bowed to him, "I'm sorry" she apologized. "N-no need to apologize! I-it was my fault Hime! I-I used my body to pr-protect y-you from impact s-so…" Gokudera explained, Tsuna sat up again and looked back at him with innocent eyes.

'She's just too cute!' Gokudera thought biting his lip, blood might've been drawn out from how hard he was biting.

"You protected me, Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna asked pointing to herself. Gokudera nodded, "E-eh? Th-thank you, G-Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna said gratefully, her face flushed.

"N-no problem! I'm willing to put my life on the line for Hime!" Gokudera declared, reverting back to himself.

Tsuna nodded, "b-but, are you hurt?" Tsuna asked. "Hmm, it doesn't matter Hime, as long as you are safe" Gokudera said. "It does matter, Gokudera-kun! It matters to me!" Tsuna said with a pout, Gokudera flushed. 'I-I matter…t-to Hi-Hime?' Gokudera was on cloud nine from hearing that.

"After all, I don't want my friends to get hurt" Tsuna finished as she crawled over to the silver headed bomber; he was so gone he didn't hear her finish. Gokudera finally came back to his senses when he felt his boss start touching his back.

"H-Hime! Wh-what are you doing?" Gokudera stuttered, he was red like a tomato.

"You landed on your back right?" Gokudera nodded, "well I'm checking for injuries" Tsuna said as she felt his back.

"B-but Hime, I-I'm fine! P-please don't trouble yourself over me! Besides, the trees broke our fall!" Gokudera tried to argue. "You're not troubling, Gokudera-kun. I don't want you to get seriously hurt so I want to check" Tsuna explained.

"B-but…" Gokudera mumbled, Tsuna sighed 'what do I have to do to tell him it's alright?' Tsuna thought.

Then an idea popped.

"It hurts me to see you hurt, Gokudera-kun. It almost makes me not want to live" Tsuna said dramatically.

Gokudera froze, 'Hime must feel really guilty, even though it's not her fault! I-I can let her do this, after all, she's Hime' Gokudera thought.

"N-no Hime, I'm fine! Y-you can check me if you're not sure! Not to say that you're not! You are! But if you wanna-B-but don't have to-its just-well-I-"

"Thanks, Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna gave him a cheery smile and continued to check his back.

Gokudera blinked in confusion, 'D-did she just trick me?' Gokudera thought. Then the bomber's eyes sparkled, 'Amazing! Hime is so manipulative! She is so cool to be able to do that! She is a true prodigy of a boss!' Gokudera thought in admiration.

Meanwhile, Tsuna continued to check the bomber's back, but soon got distracted.

'Since when did Gokudera-kun have broad shoulders? There so big! I feel tiny…' Tsuna thought, she felt around the back making the bomber shiver in delight without her knowing.

'Gokudera-kun's really muscular too. Why did I never notice this before?' Tsuna thought with a blush present.

"Guys!" Yamamoto voice called, making the two flinch and jump away from each other. "Hey!" Yamamoto grinned as he saw the two, both flushed and panting, but he was oblivious at the moment.

He ran over to Tsuna and crouched down to her eye level, "you okay? No injuries?" he asked with a worried smile.

"N-no, I-I'm fine" Tsuna said, making the idol smiled in relief.

"But Gokudera-kun might be hurt" Tsuna said, "nah, he can just walk it off" Yamamoto said with an easy going smile.

"Gee, thanks for your concern!" Gokudera yelled, "No problem" Yamamoto gave him a thumbs up.

"Don't thumbs up at me! And get away from Hime!" Gokudera hissed, earning him a laugh from the baseball freak.

'My friends are weird' Tsuna thought with a sweat drop.

"U-um, Yamamoto, where's the others?" Tsuna asked, "Right here" Dino answered, making the teens' heads turn. Dino was walking towards them with Mai in tow pulling on some kind of rope, Tsuna then noticed Enzio was tied to the end of the rope, he was smaller in size.

"Enzio's smaller" Tsuna said, "Yeah, the sun dried him out and shrunk him quite a bit" Dino explained. Tsuna got up and walked towards the turtle struggling to get up.

"Even in this size…he's so cute!" Tsuna squealed as she started to rub Enzio's belly, making the turtle happier. "And we all lost to a turtle…how sad" Mai said as she and the other guys hung their heads in sadness, envy, and shame.

"But you guys are lucky" everyone turned to Reborn who was lying on a branch.

"If Enzio hadn't flipped over while you were all unconscious, you'd be…" Reborn said, "Please don't finish that sentence…" Tsuna covered her ears.

"I'm sorry, my hand slipped" Dino apologized. "Like saying your hand slipped is gonna make up for it!" Gokudera yelled angrily, "Maa, maa, we're all okay" Yamamoto held him back.

"Everything worked out in the end, right?" Yamamoto said as he let go of the bomber, "Tsuna's safe, right?" Yamamoto said gesturing to the unharmed brunette. The bomber grumbly nodded, Dino sighed in relief, Mai poked Enzio's tummy with a stick.

"Who said we're out of the woods yet?" Reborn cut in, "The problem now is figuring out where we are" Reborn said.

"Wait a minute! Where are we?" Tsuna yelled in realization, "a little slow, aren't you, Tsuna?" Mai said with a sweat drop. Then there was a growl, caws, and roars that echoed around the forest surrounding them. Tsuna flinched at the noises.

"This mountain is almost the exact replica of the real Death Mountain, nobody who's gotten lost has ever returned alive" Reborn said, making the group feel dreadful.

"…Except for Mai" Reborn added in, the group immediately turned to the Coyote. Mai blinked in surprise, "what?" she asked.

"How do we get out?" Dino asked; "hmm…I have no idea" Mai shrugged. The group's shoulders slumped.

"Damn Coyote, you got lost and left this place in one piece without getting a scratch, how can you not remember!" Gokudera yelled angrily. "Eh? Who told you got out in one piece?" Mai asked, "The kid" Yamamoto answered.

"Reborn! You big mouth!" Mai growled, "I'm not lying, am I?" Reborn said with a smug smile. "I also remember, you got out in less than a day" Reborn said, Mai's jaw dropped.

"What? No way!" Gokudera yelled in surprise. "Wha-what are you talking about! I don't know what your-" Mai began saying with a monotone voice but then turned around and paled as she saw the group stare at her expectantly.

"Mai, if you know how, tell us!" Tsuna begged. "I-I-I…" Mai mumbled, Reborn was smirking in amusement. The group got into her personal space, making her back up.

"Tell us" Dino said, "I…I forgot" she answered simply.

They all anime fell.

"How could you forget!" Gokudera yelled, "It was a long time ago" Mai said, looking off in the distance. "Your only 14! How was it long ago!" Gokudera yelled.

"Now what do we do!" Tsuna yelled, holding onto her head.

"Don't worry, Hime!" Tsuna turned to the bomber, "I've got this thing!" he said holding out his phone confidently.

"Oh! You can call for help! Great thinking, Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna said happily. Gokudera blushed and nodded, he looked towards his phone but then his face went disturb.

"Eh? Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna called worriedly, "Sorry, no reception" Gokudera said blankly.

Tsuna face palmed, "just stay calm" Dino calmed the teens.

"I've got a cell that even works in the desert. A satellite phone!" Dino said as he pulled out his cell phone. But then it fell into pieces in his hand.

"Huh? Was this how it looked?" Dino wondered, "and, you've shattered our hopes" Mai said, glaring at him.

"And just so you know, all of the food was left behind" Reborn pointed, "and you added in a blow to people already in despair!" Tsuna whined.

"Anyway, we need to get out of here fast before it gets dark" Gokudera said, "it'll be really cold if we have to camp out overnight" Yamamoto added.

"Camp out…no way…" Tsuna paled, the two looked at her in confusion. "Tsuna's never been camping, go figure" Mai explained, the two made 'O' faces.

'Chance to protect her!' the guys thought, Mai just rolled her eyes, knowing what they were thinking.

"Aah! Aah!" Reborn yelled cutely while swinging from a vine while wearing the caveman outfit he wore during the snowball fight and Leon Elephant in his unruly hair.

"He's so cute!" Tsuna squealed, and then Reborn hopped up on a branch.

"Let's try survival" Reborn announced, 'he's enjoying this…' Mai and Dino thought blankly.

"I'm going to survey our surroundings so we can survive" Reborn said then hopped away yelling "Aah!" in his usual neutral tone.

"Yeah, lets enjoy ourselves" Yamamoto said cheerfully, "okay, let's go" Dino said, beginning to walk ahead. The group then followed the Cavallone boss.

Through it all the group faced countless journeys. Being attacked by man-eating plants. Almost eaten by man-eating snakes. Or being caught in a web by a giant man-eating spider. And during it all, it seemed as though the man-eating monsters were going to eat the brunette, turns out they had small crushes on her.

'Blame Tsuna and her cuteness' Reborn thought with a sigh. Tsuna was lying on the ground, panting tiredly.

Reborn hopped up on a rock beside her, "you almost got eaten a bunch of times, maybe it's 'cause your sweet" Reborn said, "don't look so amused when you say that!" Tsuna yelled at him.

"At least Hime's safe…" Gokudera sighed in relief, "but, shouldn't we wait for help somewhere?" Yamamoto asked.

"Hey, there's a perfect spot" Reborn said hopping up on Yamamoto's shoulder, pointing towards a cave close by. "A cave?" Yamamoto said, the group looked closely at the cave.

"We'd be sheltered from the cold in there" Yamamoto said, "be careful, it could be the den of some ferocious animal" Dino warned.

"Eh? I don't wanna get eaten again!" Tsuna backed away from the cave, hands together and holding them to her chest in fear.

"Okay, I'll take a look inside" Dino said. "Wait" Gokudera grabbed Dino's shoulder, "I'll be the one to protect Hime" Gokudera said seriously.

Dino smirked, "Be my guest" he said.

"Ooh, I'll go too!" Mai waved her hands, "What? No! I don't need a stupid Coyote to come!" Gokudera hissed.

"But I wanna go! And I'm not stupid you idiot!" Mai countered.

"Why do you wanna go in, Mai?" Yamamoto asked curiously. "If it really belongs to a predator, I wanna get the remaining bones that are inside!" Mai replied.

Dino and Tsuna paled, 'creepy…' they thought.

"Che, fine, you can come. But be ready to sacrifice yourself for Hime's sake" Gokudera grumbly agreed.

"B-be safe, guys!" Tsuna yelled, "h-hai H-Hime" Gokudera blushed, "Don't worry, I'm not afraid of anything" Mai said confidently.

The two then began walking towards the cave, "give us a shout if you run into any trouble" Yamamoto yelled.

"Like I'm gonna shout for help, moron" Gokudera mumbled as he walked into the dark cave, "let him be, Hayato" Mai followed.

The remaining group waited silently for any response from the two hot heads.

"**Aaaaaaaaahhhhh!"**

The two yelled loudly, making the group flinch in fear.

"Gokudera-kun! Mai!" Tsuna yelled worriedly. Dino and Yamamoto ran in front of Tsuna, holding out their weapons protectively.

Mai came running out, "there was a monster, and it was scary as hell!" Mai yelled as she hugged Dino.

"Eh?" the three yelled, "oh, and it had hostages too, but I was too scared to save them" Mai said blankly as she stood up. Then footsteps could be heard coming from the cave, coming closer.

"Something's coming out" Dino said, Mai and Tsuna flinched in fear.

Then from the shadows appeared…

"Huh, Bianchi!" Tsuna said, realizing it was the poison scorpion with a dizzy Gokudera's arm over her shoulder. Bianchi wore a white hoodie with a dark purple coat, black skirt with thigh-high stockings and white boots. She noticed Reborn and immediately dropped the bomber onto the ground and ran towards Reborn.

"Welcome, Reborn!" Bianchi said happily embracing the now wearing regular clothes infant.

"Ciaossu" Reborn greeted simply, "it was just Bianchi" Tsuna said.

"Well in the dark something with evil intent can look evil" Mai said shrugging her shoulders.

"But, why is Bianchi here?" Tsuna turned to the love cook, "three days ago, I was searching for poisonous mushrooms…and somehow wound up here" Bianchi explained.

"So you're lost too?" Tsuna said, Bianchi chuckled "don't be silly" she laughed.

"This is a pretty amusing place though, every time I leave, I end up back here" Bianchi laughed. 'She doesn't realize she's lost…' Tsuna paled.

"Hey, Poison Scorpion" Dino called out, Bianchi turned to him in question. "What'd you eat the past three days?" Dino asked, "Poisonous mushrooms, poisonous mushrooms, and poisonous mushrooms" she answered.

"You can have some if you'd like" Bianchi said pulling out a poisonous mushroom kabob, 'I'd rather starve!' Tsuna thought.

"Hey, Mai" Yamamoto called, Mai turned to him lazily. "Didn't you say you saw hostages in there? Like, other people?" Yamamoto asked, everyone turned to her and Bianchi.

"Oh, yeah" Mai realized, "oh, you're talking about the others" Bianchi also realized. 'Other's' they all thought in confusion.

"Come on out" Bianchi called, and then more shadow figures came out of the cave.

Out came a scared Lambo holding onto I-pin's sleeve and a crying Haru holding onto a scared Kyoko. Kyoko wore a yellow sweater and a white coat, a shoulder bag, a plaid red skirt that ended at her knees with black socks and brown boots. Haru wore a purple shirt with a light brown coat, a blue skirt ending at her knees and brown boots.

"Haru, Kyoko-chan, Lambo, and I-pin!" Tsuna yelled in surprise. The two girls noticed Tsuna and enlightened up; Haru ran towards Tsuna and hugged her tightly.

"I thought my life was over!" Haru cried onto Tsuna's sweater, "its okay now, Haru" Tsuna tried calming her by petting her head.

"I'm relieved to see you guys, Tsuna-chan" Kyoko said with a relieved smile, Tsuna smiled back to ease her.

**After a While**

On the sidelines Gokudera was laying down holding his stomach in pain, Yamamoto sat beside him, and Mai stood over him.

"My stomach…" Gokudera whimpered, "You okay?" Yamamoto asked, "Guess even in the dark, Bianchi-chi is still terrifying" Mai said with a sigh.

"But I'm surprised, why are you guys here?" Tsuna asked the girls sitting on a log, Kyoko answered. "Well, this morning Haru-chan was like…"

"_Hey, hey! I read a magazine article about this super amazing bakery" Chibi Haru exclaimed, "Really?" Chibi Kyoko said in excitement. "It's up in the mountains, so only the die-hard fans ever go" Chibi Haru explained, "let's invite Lambo-kun and I-pin-chan" Chibi Kyoko suggested._

"But then…"

"_We're in trouble" Chibi Haru said as she and the girls had question marks over their head and stared at the sign that said 'There' pointing in one direction, and 'Here' pointing at another. "Aiya" I-pin said worriedly, "we've gotten lost" Chibi Kyoko said. "Never fear! Lambo-san will show you the way!" Lambo cut in, looking confident. _

"And then we just got more and more lost…we ended up here around noon" Kyoko concluded.

"I did the best I could!" Lambo cried with tears and snot coming down. "I didn't know where I was going, but I did my best to lead the way!" he cried.

"Don't lead the way if you have no idea where you're going!" Mai yelled.

"N-no, it's okay, Lambo. You tried to help so they couldn't worry, it's okay" Tsuna petted his head to calm him, he did calm down.

"An, Lambo-kun only wanted to help" Kyoko agreed, "You did a good job" Tsuna smiled at Lambo warmly.

Lambo blushed but then reverted back to himself, "Of course, Lambo-san is amazing!" Lambo yelled obnoxiously.

'Now he's back to idiot mode…' Tsuna sighed tiredly.

"But I couldn't be happier, desu" Haru said blushing, "you came to rescue us!" Haru said dreamingly.

"Huh? But we're lost too" Tsuna explained simply, this caused Haru to freeze. Then Haru and Lambo tackled Tsuna and started crying loudly.

"What's going to happen to us!" Haru cried.

"Will we end up like Robinson Crusoe on a two Years' Vacation in a 3,000 league search!" Haru yelled, 'what the hell is she saying!' Tsuna yelled in her mind.

"It hurts!" Lambo cried on her leg, 'I'm the one who wants to cry!' Tsuna yelled in her thoughts.

"Honestly, they've been like that ever since I told them I don't know the way home" Bianchi sighed holding Reborn in her arms.

"That's a pretty normal reaction" Dino said crossed arms and standing beside the cook.

"Anyway, we need to think of a way out of here" Dino changed the subject.

"I'm sure they're worried about being unable to reach me" Dino said, speaking of his subordinates, they're passed out at the karaoke.

Dino then picked up a twig, "a fire…" he mumbled. "Are you going to burn the branches?" Yamamoto asked.

"Yeah, we can send an SOS signal, and it'll protect us against the cold and wild animals too" Dino answered. "I see, great idea" Yamamoto said standing up, ready to help.

"Everyone, help gather branches" Dino said, everyone agreed.

**After a While**

Now sunset, evening setting in on Death Mountain. Tsuna was still picking up some twigs.

"Tsuna-chan" Kyoko walked towards the brunette with an arm full of branches.

"Kyoko-chan" Tsuna looked back at the girl with a smile, "I hope this gets us home safely" Kyoko said.

"It'll definitely work, Dino-san was the one who came up with the idea" Tsuna said confidently, Kyoko nodded in agreement. Tsuna noticed Dino passing by holding some wood and smiled at him.

'Dino-san is amazing, he's pretty reliable in a pinch' Tsuna thought in admiration. They all then brought the wood together and Dino began looking through his jacket.

"Huh? I've must've dropped my lighter somewhere" Dino looked through his clothes, 'Guess there is a pinch Dino-san can't solve….' Tsuna hung her head.

"I'll handle this" Gokudera struggled to say, Tsuna turned to the bomber and saw he was leaning onto a tree for support.

"Gokudera-kun, are you okay?" Tsuna asked, "y-yeah…" he answered. But he was still pale and sweating, holding onto his stomach.

"This is exactly when I need to come through as Hime's right hand man" he said, "just you wait…I'll get a fire blazing in no time" he pulled out his trusty dynamites.

He then lit his dynamites, Tsuna looked at the bomber in happiness, "guess, there was still that option, huh?" Dino said. Bianchi ran to Hayato and turned his face towards her's.

"I'm impressed, Hayato" Bianchi said, that was when Gokudera fell over in pain…and Bianchi phobia.

He dropped the bombs in the process, making all of them fall in different directions. They all blew up, beginning a fire.

"I-it's a wildfire!" Tsuna panicked, "its spreading fast!" Dino said.

"Take shelter inside the cave, everyone!" Dino yelled pointing at the cave from earlier. But then the cave collapsed, causing the entrance to pile up by rocks.

"What happened to the entrance!" Tsuna yelled, Mai looked around then she glared at someone. "Stupid cow!" Mai yelled, Lambo was running around while throwing grenades in panic.

"We're completely surrounded" Yamamoto said, and true to his unfortunate words, the fire surrounded them all around.

"W-what should we do?" Kyoko said, her and Haru panicking. "Th-there's nowhere to run!" Tsuna yelled, "oh no!" Tsuna held her head.

'I can't let everyone get hurt!' Tsuna thought, 'I don't want them to get hurt!' she felt tears prick her closed tight eyes. Then Reborn popped out of the ground dressed as a mole with Leon transforming into the usual gun.

"Pull it out. Don't give up" Reborn said, pulling the trigger and making Tsuna fall.

Her body glowed; Mai rummaged through her pocket and pulled out the rectangle she was talking about earlier. She threw it to Tsuna, and the brunette automatically changed into her black coat/shorts and yelled "REBORN!"

"I'll extinguish the flames like my life depends on it!" Tsuna yelled, her fire burning passionately. Everyone stared at her in awe, Reborn just smirked.

"Come, Leon!" Tsuna yelled, Leon then hopped out of Reborn's grip and transformed into water detectors and landed in the brunette's grip.

"I'll douse like my life depends on it!" she yelled, then she started mumbling that while walking around.

"Why is she wandering around?" Bianchi asked, "Is the Dying will bullet getting lazier now?" Mai wondered.

"She's using a divining rod" Dino explained.

Tsuna kept looking over the area; everyone stared at the girl, waiting for her big overcoming moment. It finally came. The rods banged together, revealing something.

"Water vein found!" Tsuna yelled, she transformed Leon into a shovel and began digging rapidly. When she finally came across water, it was so powerful it threw her away. It rained over them like a gusher. Then Tsuna's flame burned out and she was falling towards the ground. Luckily, Yamamoto caught her in time, holding her bridal style.

"Are you alright, Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked, "An, thank you, Yamamoto" Tsuna smiled warmly at him.

Yamamoto blushed, Tsuna's face looked so beautiful from the water droplets in her hair, and he couldn't help it. Gokudera finally got enough strength to stand again and he smiled in pride of his boss, he looked for her and that's when the smile disappeared.

He glared, "let go of Hime! Baseball idiot!" Gokudera yelled as he struggled to run to the duo.

"Huh? Oh! Hahahaha, my bad" Yamamoto laughed off, "there you go, Tsuna" Yamamoto placed the brunette on her feet. "O-oh, okay" Tsuna mumbled, missing the warmth in from his arms. She then blushed and shook her head vigorously.

"Thanks to the water, the fires going out" Dino said, not really noticing the bomber yelling at the laughing idol. The fire finally died down as well as the water.

"Heh, she saved us" Bianchi said, "Tsuna-san's so wonderful" Haru said in admiration. "Guess the Dying Will bullet enhances the brain…how come I didn't know?" Mai wondered. When the fire and water died, Tsuna sighed in relief.

"Thank you, Tsuna-chan" Kyoko said thankfully, Tsuna looked over at her.

"N-no, I didn't do anything" Tsuna waved her hands, "she's right, I was the one you should thank" Reborn said popping out of the ground again.

"Don't take the credit!" Tsuna yelled.

"But, I'm glad we survived" Tsuna smiled, "that's not right" Dino said, making Tsuna look over at him in question.

"You saved us, Tsuna" Dino said, everyone smiled at her warmly. Tsuna's cheeks flushed, "w-well" Tsuna smiled embarrassingly while rubbing the back of her head.

"A boss' true caliber is shown when he protects his comrades. You've displayed the fruits of your training" Dino said, Tsuna turned even redder.

"You've grown, so as to commemorate your day in Death Mountain" Dino said, pulling out his old whip.

"Oh! That's your first whip!" Mai said in excitement, "yeah, brings back memory, ne?" Dino said. "Yeah! I remember when Reborn used to chase you with it!" Mai reminisced, "What a happy memory…" Dino paled.

"Anyway, here" Dino handed her the whip, "b-but, I don't use weapons…" Tsuna mumbled as she gently accepted the whip.

"It's perfect for any situation when you're in trouble" Dino explained, "B-but…" Tsuna mumbled. "And it would eases my nerves if you had something to protect yourself, so please" Dino said showing her a pleading smile.

Tsuna blushed, "w-well, since its D-Dino-san's…I'll keep it" Tsuna smiled at him warmly. Dino blushed, but then he smiled happily to know she accepted his present.

"But this survival isn't over yet" Reborn added, "haven't you forgotten something?" he asked. The group looked at him in question.

"See ya" Reborn said as he went back under ground. It took Tsuna a while to piece it together, "Ah! Dino-san!" Tsuna yelled, catching said person's attention.

"Where's Enzio!" she yelled, "Oh shit" Dino paled.

"Raaaahhh!" Enzio yelled from beyond the trees, huge as ever. Everyone began running away as Enzio followed after them.

"Hahaha, back to where we started, huh?" Yamamoto laughed while running beside Gokudera, who was praying along the way.

"Hahii! So dangerous!" Haru yelled running away, "I do not welcome monster movies!" I-pin yelled.

Tsuna was panicking; Enzio noticed her and began chasing her, hoping for more belly rubs. Everyone stopped running as they watched the two run. Enzio suddenly tripped and fell forward, Tsuna noticed and ran faster.

"Run, Tsuna, run!" Yamamoto yelled, "Keep running Hime!" Gokudera yelled.

When Enzio finally fell forward Tsuna kept running, he missed Tsuna, which relieved the brunette and everyone else. Tsuna then felt she was leaning forward; she looked down and saw no ground but the valley.

"Hiee!" Tsuna yelled as she fell down the hill, "should've told Tsuna to watch out for the ledge" Mai mumbled.

"Always causing trouble, Dame-Tsuna" Reborn smirked in his mole costume, looking over the ledge Tsuna fell over.

"Shut up, Reborn!" Tsuna yelled from the bottom, 'why does everything bad happen to me!' Tsuna thought.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Camping is scary! Giant Turtles are scary! Death Mountain is scary! Reborn is always scary!" –Tsuna_

* * *

><p><strong>Side Story<strong>

"Ne, Mai, how did you overcome Death Mountain" Tsuna asked her as they were collecting twigs. "Hmm, well, I don't remember much" Mai said honestly.

'I wonder how she did make it through Death Mountain' Tsuna wondered as the Coyote began walking ahead.

"I can tell you" Reborn said from up on a tree, Tsuna turned to the infant.

"Stop changing into Tarzan!" Tsuna yelled, "do you wanna know or not?" he stated.

"Ah-well-that is-" Tsuna stuttered, and then she timidly nodded. "Okay, so here how it goes…"

****Flashback****

_Ten year old Mai was at the foot of the mountain, looking up at it with childlike amazement. Her hair so long that is reached to her mid back, she wore a black dress with ruffles that made it poof out and end at her knees, she also wore black boots._

"_Okay, Mai. 78 top class Vongola subordinates went into this mountain ten minutes ago. Your task is to get through this mountain in one piece and obviously, alive" Reborn explained. _

"_Eh? I thought we were going out for ice cream" Mai whined, "what made you think that?" Reborn asked. _

"_You said so!" Mai yelled, "hmm, don't think so" Reborn said turning away from her with a smug smile. 'Evil infant…' Mai growled in her mind, she sighed and turned to the entrance. _

"_So if I make it through this, we go get ice cream?" she asked. "Sure" Reborn said, Mai turned around and walked away. _

"_It's not worth it" Mai said blankly, "did I mention Shamal's buying" Reborn added. Mai made a 180 degree turn and began walking back, "I'm always up for a challenge" she said instantly. She began walking up the path, leaving Reborn and Leon behind. _

"_She is so easy to manipulate" Reborn shook his head. _

_Back with Mai, she walked up the path, wondering where the supposed subordinates were. Mai looked at every which way. _

_She saw a bridge and began crossing it; she felt it shake slightly but shrugged it off and continued to walk on it. On the side she had just came from were two subordinates holding the rope up so that the bridge wouldn't fall. Once Mai was across she continued to walk ahead, not noticing the two collapsing and dropping the bridge. _

_Mai began crossing some kind of garden; she didn't care for plants so she ignored them by putting on her headphones and putting the volume up loud. _

_But then a mutant Venus fly trap was about to eat her and then-_**Bang!**

_The Venus fly trap fell over dead, a bullet shot through its head, Mai didn't hear a thing. _

_In a close distance were some subordinates tangled in vines and some aiming their weapons at the plants trying to attack Mai. Every time they tried to attack, they shot them. _

_When Mai was finally out of the forest she took off her headphones, she walked through the forest again. She looked at every which way, looking for any animal life. _

'_Hmm, there should at least be some birds' Mai thought, looking around curiously. Mai then heard squeaking and she turned to a small chipmunk holding a chestnut. _

"_Aww, it's a cute little chipmunk" Mai said with a blush, she crouched down to its eye level. "Hey there, cutie" Mai grinned, the chipmunk only tilted its head cutely. _

"_Aww, you remind me of someone who's just as cute as you!" Mai squealed. The chipmunk had a question mark over its head, completely confused. _

_But it then noticed a large shadow appearing behind her, it then paled. A huge snake, hissing and bearing its teeth, stood behind her. _

_Mai was oblivious as she was reminiscing about some 'cute bunny'. _

_The snake then began to strike, it was about to bite Mai from behind but then it was tackled and sent into the bushes. _

_Mai flinched and turned around but didn't see anything or anyone. Mai blinked a couple of times then shrugged. _

_She went through her backpack and pulled out hand full of sunflower seeds. She placed it in front of the stiff chipmunk and smiled happily; she got up and walked away. _

_Meanwhile, some subordinates were fighting of the violent and huge snake. _

_Then Mai ended up in a darker part of the forest, yawning tiredly. _

"_Well, I could take a nap" Mai mumbled. She placed her backpack down and sat down and lay down against the tree. She closed her eyes and finally fell asleep. _

_Once she was out, an eight legged spider crawled closer to the black haired girl. _

_It wrapped her with its spider silk. It brought her to its web and laid her there and prepared to feast on her. _

_But then it was shot at its feet, the spider looked down with its multiple eyes and then back to where it came from. _

_Some subordinates came attacking the spider, shooting at it, punching it, almost being eaten by it. _

_Quietly, the subordinates untied Mai and returned to the spot she was then ran back to help their comrades. _

_Mai opened her eyes; she yawned and stretched her arms up. _

_She looked at her watch, "oh, well I better get down soon" Mai said as she stood up. _

_She got up and put her backpack back on, she then went on her path again. Mai then got closer to the exit, still unharmed. _

_The subordinates were way behind, all covered in injuries from protecting the Coyote, too tired to move. When it seemed that Mai was in the clear, a bear noticed her and started to walk towards her. _

_It seemed hungry, which frightened the subordinates. The bear creeped up behind the ignorant Coyote and was about to attack. Then Mai's fist collided with its face sending it flying. _

_The subordinates' jaws dropped, 'she took it out! Like that!' they thought in shock. _

_A bear family that raided the subordinates stuff earlier saw the commotion and got angry at the black haired girl. They charged at her but met the same and apparently quick fate and were sent to the sky. _

_Once Mai sensed that trouble was all gone, she merrily walked out of the area. _

"_Yo, Mai" Reborn greeted at the end, "how was the trip?" he asked. _

"_It was boring~ No danger, no monsters, and no fun!" Mai whined, "and here I thought you gave me a challenge, you have disappointed me Reborn" Mai shook her head. _

"_Well, I'll make your next journey fun" Reborn grinned. _

_Mai felt a shiver go down her spine but shrugged it off and walked away from the infant. _

_Reborn looked back at the unconscious subordinates back in the path and smiled, 'guess 9__th__ was serious when he told his subordinates to watch out for Mai" Reborn then followed after Mai. _

****End of Flashback****

"And that's what happened" Reborn concluded, "You mean she didn't do anything! And she was the one who sent those bears flying!" Tsuna yelled.

"Yeah, well, finish getting the fire" Reborn ordered, then "Aah!" away.

Tsuna could only stand there dumbfounded, "hurry up, Tsuna!" Mai yelled to the brunette.

Tsuna looked back at her and sighed. 'Why are my friends' weird?' Tsuna thought tiredly.

* * *

><p><strong>Finished! Happy to complete this for your entertainment! Thank you all who have read and reviewed, it means a lot to me! Please review and tell me if I did great or bad, k? <strong>

**Until next time**

**Ciao!**


	18. Don't Make a Sound When in the Hospital

**Ciaossu! Here's the next chapter!**

**Please read on!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn (but the OC & OOCness is definitely mines)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously on Vongola: Beginning Reborn!<strong>_

_On a cliff was a dangling Tsuna, holding on for dear life._

'_I'm gonna die!' Tsuna began to cry anime tears._

_Reborn then walked behind the brunette, "go in as you are" Reborn hopped up and kicked the back of Tsuna's head, making her fall into the water with a "Hiee!" _

_Enzio lost his footing and fell forward with the rest of the group into the valley below. _

_Through it all the group faced countless journeys. Being attacked by man-eating plants. Almost eaten by man-eating snakes. Or being caught in a web by a giant man-eating spider. And during it all, it seemed as though the man-eating monsters were going to eat the brunette, turns out they had small crushes on her. _

_When Enzio finally fell forward Tsuna kept running, he missed Tsuna, which relieved the brunette and everyone else. Tsuna then felt she was leaning forward; she looked down and saw no ground but the valley. _

"_Hiee!" Tsuna yelled as she fell down the hill._

'_Why does everything bad happen to me!' Tsuna thought._

* * *

><p><strong>18. Don't Make a Sound When You're Hospitalized<strong>

A nurse on the roof of the Namimori hospital was putting up and drying all the blankets with the wind. Another nice day for Namimori, but we all know that it'll get screwed up…again.

The wind started blowing violently; the nurse looked up for the reason. It was a helicopter coming down onto the roof, driven Romario, it was scaring the hell out of the nurse.

Now inside the building, was poor little Dame-Tsuna on a hospital bed with an injured and casted right foot.

"My goodness, Tsu-chan…" Nana said as she fixed some flowers on the table beside the all blue patient clothed Tsuna.

"I'm glad you always seem to be having fun, but know your limits" Nana scolded her, 'I wasn't having fun…' Tsuna thought tiredly.

"Well, I'm going home for now, do you need anything?" Nana asked, "No, that's okay, thank you anyway" Tsuna said looking back down to a book she was reading.

"You seem really into that book of yours" Nana said. "Oh yeah, it's a realistic drama" Tsuna said, "Liz-san sent it to me when she heard I got injured. I'm not really into this kind of thing but I'll still read it for her sake" Tsuna said.

"What's it about?" Nana continued, "It's about a girl's struggle with complications in her life" Tsuna explained, 'I can understand how that feels' Tsuna thought bitterly.

"Anyway, I'll be going, I'll be back soon, k?" Nana waved to her daughter, she pulled the curtains around her bed and opened them wide enough for the other patients in the room to be visible. Once Nana was gone, Tsuna was left with her thoughts.

'I can't believe I was the only one who got hurt during that whole ordeal…it always happens to me, huh?' Tsuna sighed. Tsuna just shook her head and returned to her book, but it was then interrupted.

"Hey, new girl" a boy called to her, Tsuna snapped out of her book. Tsuna turned to the side and noticed three boys on some of the beds.

They were all staring at her, 'why am I the only girl here?' Tsuna thought but shrugged it off. They were all smiling at her evilly; obviously they were going to bully her.

"Ah, he-hello, m-my n-names S-Sawada Tsu-Tsuna" Tsuna stuttered shyly.

"A middle-schooler, huh?" a guy with a broken arm said, "that means you're the youngest in here" the guy said. "Is that so?" Tsuna said with the tilt, the guys had to admit with a blush, she is cute.

"A new gofer arrives" a pudgy kid with bandages around his head said. "You can walk with your crutches, right?" a boy with glasses in the bed beside her asked.

Tsuna nodded, "go get us some juice" he ordered. 'I'm rooming with jerks…' Tsuna paled.

"Get going" the broken arm guy said, making Tsuna flinch.

Tsuna began getting out of bed and grabbing her crutch. But then stomping was heard coming towards the room in remarkable speed, making Tsuna stop in front of her bed and the boys to turn to the door questionably.

Then it slammed open.

"Tsuna~!" Mai suddenly yelled as she busted through the door.

"M-Mai!" Tsuna yelled surprised, the boys gaped and blushed madly. Mai wore a black tank top with dark blue jeans and black converse.

"Tsuna~ Mou, what are you doing out of bed?" Mai looked at Tsuna in a disapproving manner.

"Eh? W-well I was-"

"You were but not anymore. Get your butt back into bed" Mai ordered her, closing the door behind her. Mai walked up to Tsuna, but she then noticed the occupants of the rooms.

She looked at the three, making the three blushes madly. 'She's so pretty!' they squealed in their minds.

"Why are you in a room with boys?" Mai asked irritably, Tsuna shrugged. "Sigh, I hate this hospital" Mai groaned.

"What the heck! Run!" somebody yelled outside, making heads turn to the door again. The door opened again, revealing men in suits and Romario at the front. The non-mafia people obviously were scared enough to pee their pants.

"Romario-san!" Tsuna exclaimed, "Romario's here…then _he's _here too" Mai grumbled. Romario stepped to the side to reveal the Cavallone boss.

"Yo, Tsuna" Dino greeted with a kind smile. He wore a red shirt and a brown sweater with tan-yellow sleeves, and dark khaki pants.

"I came to check up on you" Dino said, "D-Dino-san" Tsuna said. "Sorry about what happened, Tsuna" Dino apologized, "I was with you, but you still got hurt" Dino said with a depressing tone.

"Yeah you did, you were completely useless" Mai said with crossed arms, 'you were useless too…' Tsuna thought as she gave Mai a side glance.

"But, it wasn't your fault. I'm fine, it's okay" Tsuna tried calming him, 'besides…I'm the one who didn't stop running and fell like an idiot…' Tsuna sighed. Tsuna's words couldn't calm the bucking horse, Dino was still depressed.

'I couldn't even protect my lil sis, how useless' he thought with a frown. 'How come hospital pillows are softer than normal pillows?' Mai thought absentmindedly.

"Anyway, come on Enzio, say sorry" Dino said as he pulled out the little turtle. Tsuna grabbed him gently and looked down at the little thing.

Enzio was whining, meaning it was apologizing, Tsuna smiled at it warmly, "it's okay Enzio" Tsuna said petting its head with her finger. It squeaked happily, making Tsuna giggle.

'Cute!' Mai and Dino thought with smiles. "Oh, and thank you for carrying me off Death Mountain" Tsuna said to Dino, "Aww, it was nothing" Dino smiled nervously while rubbing the back of his head, blushing.

"I should be thanked too! It took me forever to cool Hayato down so he would leave the Bronco alone" Mai whined. "An, an, thank you too" Tsuna said with a sweat drop.

"You should also thank Romario, he gave up his vacation time to get us" Dino added, "An, thank you, Romario-san" Tsuna smiled at the mustache man. "Of course, anything for the Vongola princess" Romario smiled back, 'I didn't agree to be a boss yet…' Tsuna thought.

"Besides, our boss falls apart the minute we take our eyes off of him" Romario added, "it makes me so worried, I can't really take a vacation" Romario and the other laughed. "What was that?" Dino said but he couldn't help but smile, "I can understand your burden" Mai said.

"But it doesn't explain why you guys were passed out and drunk" Mai said suspiciously, the subordinates sweat dropped. Tsuna then noticed the patients in the room was shaking in fear, being surrounded by scary men in suits isn't really a joyful time.

"Dino-san, I think your men are scaring the others" Tsuna said, Dino noticed the occupants were males and felt his overprotectiveness overcome.

"Really? Well, you're going to be here for a while; I'll get to know them" Dino said. He walked over to the broken armed boy, and crouched down to his eye level.

"Take care of my little sis, k?" he ordered, scaring the hell out of the kid. Tsuna thought Dino was just being overprotective and just that, but Mai read in between the lines.

"_If my little sis gets hurt, you'll be going through hell_" since she talked the same way if she were him.

And the subordinates around them with glares proved they would seriously hurt them if anything wrong happened to the little brunette. Fearing for their lives, they ran out the room yelling "Save me!" or "Demon!"

The Mafioso could only stand in confusion, "No fair! I didn't get to threaten them yet" Mai whined, 'who threatened them!' Tsuna thought. Then suddenly a mean nurse appeared at the door, glaring at Tsuna.

"Sawada-san, this is unacceptable! Your visitors mustn't frighten the other patients!" the nurse scolded her. The nurse kicked out the Cavallone subordinates for emphasis.

"I-I'm s-so-sorry" Tsuna apologized, "this is a hospital! We cannot have any disturbances!" the nurse said with the three patients from earlier hiding behind her, shaking in fear.

"If it happens again, I'm afraid we'll have to ask you to leave!" she said, 'they're really serious…' Tsuna paled.

"The other patients have asked for you to be moved" she said, "Eh?" Tsuna said.

**After a while**

Tsuna was moved into a more spacious room with only one bed. 'Wow! A private room!' Tsuna exclaimed in her mind.

"Now don't cause any trouble for the other patients, hear me?" the nurse warned, Tsuna could only nod in fear as the nurse left the room.

'I thought nurses were supposed to be nicer to their patients…guess not everything on T.V is true' Tsuna sighed tiredly.

"Well, at least now I can relax on my own, this may have been for the best" Tsuna said happily in relief. The door was then slid open a bit for Dino to peek into the room.

Tsuna noticed the blond, "Dino-san" she said. "Um, sorry about earlier Tsuna" Dino apologized.

"No its fine, you guys just came to visit and the others had the wrong impression, its fine" Tsuna smiled. Dino smiled at hearing such sweet words from the brunette.

"But to not get you in trouble again, I'm making them all wait outside" Dino said, "that's too bad, I didn't mind having their company" Tsuna said with a smile gracing her lips.

"Hey, Tsuna" Yamamoto greeted, the two bosses turned to the door. They saw Yamamoto, wearing a yellow shirt a white jacket and blue jeans with black sneakers, at the door with a big red box in his hand. Mai was standing beside him with crossed arms and a pout on her face.

"Thought I'd drop by" Yamamoto waved, "I was hoping nobody would visit but me and Maman" Mai mumbled.

"You came…to see me?" Tsuna said, "of course, why wouldn't I?" Yamamoto said naturally.

"Your men must respect you, Tsuna" Dino said, "N-no, Yamamoto's my friend" Tsuna mumbled. "That and Yamamoto has other motives…" Mai said giving Yamamoto side glance, the baseball lover blushed. Yamamoto walked over to Tsuna's bed and placed his hand on her hair.

He began petting her, "you feeling better?" he asked. Tsuna was blushing, "A-an, I-I'm f-f-fine…" she stuttered, trying to hold back her purring. Dino was getting a little envious, and Mai was always envious of anyone near Tsuna.

"Um, wh-what's that, Yamamoto?" Tsuna asked, pointing at the box in Yamamoto's hand wrapped in a red cloth.

"Oh, well, I don't do this kind of thing often, so I didn't know what to bring you" Yamamoto said as he stops ruffling Tsuna's hair.

"But my dad said _"the best thing to do is to give her good food, so she can keep her strength up!"_ or that's what he told me" Yamamoto explained, "so he gave me this box of sushi for you" he said holding up the box.

"Your dad?" Tsuna said surprised, "yeah, he was really worried when I told him you got hurt" Yamamoto said. "Eh? How does your dad know about me?" Tsuna asked.

"Ah, w-well, I sort of-m-might of-mentioned-talked about you" Yamamoto said with a blushing face.

"Mentioned? You blabbed to your dad like there was no tomorrow ever since you met Tsu-" Yamamoto clamped his hand over Mai's mouth and laughed nervously, Tsuna was just plain confused.

"Anyway, dad said since you're my friend-" "Precious friend!" Mai yelled out but then was clamped shut again, "-he said that I should give you sushi" Yamamoto said as he finally let go of Mai, who growled at him.

"Sushi?" Tsuna repeated, "oh yeah, um, my dad owns a sushi shop" Yamamoto said. "Really? Well I've never been to your house so I've never known" Tsuna realized.

"Yeah but you should come by one day" Yamamoto smiled; Yamamoto unwrapped the box and began putting some sushi on a plate and handed it to Tsuna.

"Here you go, Tsuna" he said, "an, thank you" Tsuna said happily. Tsuna tried the Toro and plopped into her mouth.

"Mmm, ish shwo gwood!" Tsuna squealed with a mouth full. Yamamoto and Dino smiled happily, glad she's enjoying it.

"Really? Let me try" Mai said as she grabbed a piece of Sushi from Tsuna's plate. She plopped it into her mouth, "hmm, it ish gwood" Mai agreed.

"Yeah, pop's is really good with a knife. Our sushi's the best in Japan" Yamamoto said, Tsuna continued to takes some more sushi and squealing at every bite.

Finally her plate was empty, "it felt like heaven was in my mouth~" Tsuna said with a blush. "I'm glad you liked it" Yamamoto grinned.

"But now I'm sad" Tsuna hung her head as a dark cloud came over her. "Eh? W-why?" Yamamoto asked surprised, "Tsuna?" Dino said.

"One, I'm acting like a fat glutton" Tsuna said, "you're not fat, Tsuna" Dino and Yamamoto deadpanned. "And two, it was so good that I finished it all" Tsuna said.

"Tsuna, there's more" Yamamoto held out another plate, "oh, really?" Tsuna perked up. Yamamoto handed her another plate, Tsuna had drool coming from the side of her mouth, staring at the plate lovingly.

"The food here is bland so this is the first outside food she's had in a while" Mai explained to the two males, who nodded in understanding.

Tsuna was about to grab another piece of sushi when the plate was suddenly pulled away. Tsuna turned her head and saw Reborn munching away on the sushi.

"Reborn, when did you get here?" Tsuna said surprised, "this is pretty good" Reborn said still munching. "Don't steal my food!" Tsuna yelled at him, "hehehe, good ain't it?" Yamamoto grinned. "It is great" Dino agreed, eating the rest of the sushi.

"Even Dino-san…" Tsuna mumbled, and then an explosion was heard outside. The teens turned to the door and saw Adult Lambo leaning on the door frame with some faint pink smoke around.

"My, if it isn't the young Vongola" Adult Lambo said, "got yourself hurt, did you? How sad" he said coolly.

"Adult Lambo…" Tsuna said surprised, Mai growled on the side lines.

'Lambo must've heard about the food and rushed over here, and then tripped…' Tsuna guessed, "Nice deduction, Dame-Tsuna" Reborn complimented while still eating. 'He's still reading my mind…' Tsuna thought.

"I wasn't able to bring you a gift from ten years on, so…" Adult Lambo explained, "It's fine, don't worry about it" Tsuna said. "I know, you can have this" Lambo said, rummaging through his pocket. He pulled out something wrapped in a white cloth and walks over to the brunette.

He placed it onto her hands, "our family awards these each month for outstanding performance" Adult Lambo explained. "Oh…" Tsuna opened it curiously and it revealed a golden trophy that was in the shape of a toilet.

"In latrine duty that is" Lambo added in, "Eew..." Mai said while Tsuna just looked at it blankly.

"But it's the thought that counts, thank you Adult Lambo" Tsuna smiled at the adult. Adult Lambo blushed but smiled back at the brunette. Tsuna then felt a stare directed to her and turned to the still opened door.

She saw Gokudera peeking around the corner, "huh? Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna called to him. The group turned to the door and saw the bomber hiding away. Gokudera wore a green dress shirt with a black coat with multicolored buttons, gray pants and black sneakers.

"What are you doing over there, Gokudera?" Yamamoto called to him, "didn't you come to see Tsuna?" Yamamoto said.

Gokudera looked down depressingly, "I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you, Hime!" Gokudera apologized. He stood up and ran towards Tsuna and he kneeled before Tsuna.

"I have failed as your right hand man" he said, holding out a bouquet of white flowers to her. Tsuna gently grabbed the bouquet and held it in front of her, mesmerized by its beauty.

"I…" Gokudera looked down, not able to face his boss. "Ah, they're gorgeous!" Tsuna squealed, not paying attention to a single thing the bomber said. Everyone looked back at her in surprise, especially the bomber.

"I've never received flowers before, they're so pretty!" Tsuna smiled with a happy blush, everybody blushed (excluding Reborn, who smirked).

"Thank you so much, Gokudera-kun" she smiled at the bomber, he blushed even redder.

'Hime is so kind! I'm not worthy to be in her presence!' Gokudera yelled in his mind. He stood up and ran towards the door, "Ah, wait, Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna tried calling him back. But he stopped in his track as his sister suddenly walked in front of him with a poisonous cake in hand.

"Oh, Hayato" Bianchi said as she closed the door behind her. She wore a black shirt, light purple sweater, dark gray pants, and green converse.

"Big sis…" Gokudera paled, he then toppled over in pain. "Gokudera-kun…" Tsuna mumbled in worry.

Adult Lambo froze in place at the sight of the poison scorpion, "Romeo!" Bianchi exclaimed. Before anything could happen, Adult Lambo was surrounded by pink smoke, and Child-Lambo appears. "Must've been my imagination" Bianchi said.

"And the loud one returns…" Tsuna mumbled, "Oh speaking of loud, Ryohei told me to send his condolences. He's away for a boxing match so he couldn't come to cheer you up" Mai explained.

Tsuna nodded in understanding, "but he told me to say, or yell in his case, _ahem_, _"I hope you heal and get Extremely well soon Sawada!"_ Or so he says" Mai said, 'that's classic Sempai…' Tsuna thought with a sweat drop. "Well if you hear from him soon, tell him I said thanks" Tsuna smiled, Mai nodded.

Bianchi then noticed the empty plates of sushi. "Eat this instead" Bianchi said walking over to the brunette with a poisonous cake in hand.

"U-um, I-I'm g-g-good" Tsuna stuttered in fear.

"Why are you here, Bianchi?" Tsuna asked, "even if you're in the way of me and Reborn, I will offer my love filled cake to heal you" Bianchi said looking away stubbornly and blushing lightly, 'Is that a good thing?' Tsuna and Mai thought with pale faces.

'That's one cake full of love' Mai thought, 'I'm not sure if Bianchi-chi is trying to heal her or kill her' Mai paled.

'But Bianchi's really thinking about me…she's not trying to kill me' Tsuna thought in realization, 'is Bianchi starting to like me?' Tsuna wondered a smile forming on her face, but the happiness was then cut short.

"Hey, don't push!" a voice yelled outside, this made the group turn to the door again.

"This patient's visitors are so hot!"

"Really? No way!"

"I want to see too!"

The door was being banged the whole time until it was thrown down, revealing four young nurses lying on the door.

"What is the meaning of this?" the mean nurse from earlier yelled, the nurses turned to her in fear.

"We're sorry, chief!" the nurses apologized.

"Damn, that lady's scary…" Mai said with a sweat drop.

**After a while**

"This won't do, Sawada-san. Your visitors mustn't seduce our nurses" the mean nurse scolded, 'they do that unconsciously…' Tsuna thought indifferently. Now in a different and smaller room, Tsuna was forced to move.

"In any case, I would ask again that you keep the noise down" the nurse warned her again, she then walked out and left again.

'And now I'm stuck in this small room…' Tsuna sighed, 'and Reborn and Dino accidently (not in Reborn's case) ate all the sushi' Tsuna remembered.

_Reborn sipped the tea he had away, "sorry, Tsuna" Dino apologized. "I'll bring you some more next time I come, k" Yamamoto said with his usual grin. "That lady was scary…" Mai grumbled. "Huh? Where's that idiot cow?" Mai realized, she ran out the room to find the annoying infant. _

'_Sigh_, I'm such a glutton. I'm still hungry…' she whined in her mind, but then an alluring fragrance came to her nose.

'Mmm, what's that smell?' thought Tsuna, smiling in bliss. She grabbed her crutch and began waddling to the door; she peeked through a crack and hoped to see the food cart that always delivers the food to the patients.

"Where is Mr. Kawahira?" Adult I-pin asked, "His ramen will get cold!" she said running towards Tsuna's room with the usual ramen cases in hand.

"Adult I-pin?" Tsuna said, 'guess the smell was coming from the ramen, how unfortunate' Tsuna thought sadly.

"Oh, Sawada-san, good afternoon!" Adult I-pin greeted. "Um, do you know where Mr. Kawahira's room is?" Adult I-pin asked.

"U-um, s-sorry, n-no" Tsuna answered, Adult I-pin nodded in understanding, she then noticed Tsuna's cast leg.

"Oh, how unfortunate, your injured" Adult I-pin said, "huh? Oh, it's nothing" Tsuna waved it off.

"No, as a gift, here's a Gyoza dumpling" Adult I-pin said as she held out an innocent dumpling. Tsuna flinched, "l-last time someone ate those th-they almost died" Tsuna stuttered, remembering when Kyoko and Haru (and Mai) ate the dumpling.

"It's an ordinary dumpling" Adult I-pin said, placing it in the brunette's hand. "It might help you heal soon" Adult I-pin said, smiling warmly at the brunette. Tsuna blushed and nodded vigorously.

"I'm in a hurry, so I've gotta run" Adult I-pin bowed to the brunette, "heal soon, Sawada-san!" Adult I-pin said as she ran off.

'Is Adult I-pin delivering to that Mr. Kawahira person at the hospital?' Tsuna wondered, but she shrugged it off and bit onto the dumpling.

'Mmm, it's good! Adult I-pin's such a nice person!' Tsuna squealed in her mind, she continued to bite until there were no more. 'That was good~' Tsuna thought with a satisfying smile and blush.

Then screaming was heard at the end of the hall, making Tsuna's head turn. Child-Lambo was coming down the hall on the food delivery cart, freaking all the patients.

"Gyahahaha! Lambo-san is fast!" Lambo yelled, riding the cart like a surf board. "L-Lambo!" Tsuna yelled in surprise, Lambo continue to ride without stopping.

**~ Katekyo Hitman Reborn! ~**

'Lambo is riding down the hall in a cart…that idiot!' Tsuna yelled in her mind, watching the infant continue to ride towards her.

"What are you doing Lambo!" Tsuna yelled, "Surfing!" Lambo obnoxiously answered.

Tsuna looked ahead and saw Lambo would crash; she used her crutch to grab Lambo before he drove farther. Once the cart was passing by Lambo was hit by the crutch making him hang by the crutch and the cart to continue to drive. The cart then crashed, making all of the food to fall and break. Tsuna hopped on her good foot and put her crutch down so that the infant could be on the floor, she then regained her posture.

"Are you okay, Lambo?" Tsuna asked worriedly, "Gotta…stay…calm…" Lambo said, holding his stomach and crying.

"You shouldn't have been playing around like that" Tsuna scolded, "L-Lambo-san wasn't playing around" Lambo countered.

"_Sigh_, well at least you're not hurt" Tsuna said, "Guh, sniff, guh, L-Lambo-san is invincible…" Lambo said with a teary and blushing face.

"If you're so invincible stop crying" Tsuna said tiredly. Tsuna then heard some murmuring and mumbling behind her, she turned around and saw the patients looking disappointed.

"Now what will we do for lunch?"

"I'm starving…"

"There's no food, what'll we do?"

"I-I'm s-sorry" Tsuna apologized, panicking and trying to think of what to do. Lambo looked between the angry mob and the small brunette.

"Um, I gotta run!" Lambo said, running away. "Lambo!" Tsuna yelled, 'sorry Dame-Tsuna' Lambo thought as he ran away.

'Of course he's gonna run, fish gotta swim…' Tsuna thought tiredly.

"Hey, how are you gonna fix this?"

"Yeah!"

"What are we going to eat?"

"U-um…" Tsuna stuttered in fear, the patients ganging up on her.

"Oi! Stop acting like freakin wimps!" Mai yelled from behind the crowd, the crowd began spitting for a path to reveal a grumpy Mai in the end.

"Mai!" Tsuna yelled, "_huff_, I'm surrounded by pansies. Now I know how Kyoya feels…" Mai mumbled as she began walking towards the brunette.

"Mai, why are you still here?" Tsuna asked, "Maman left me in charge of the idiot cow, so I'm looking for him" Mai explained.

"Have you seen him?" she asked, "um, well he was here…made a mess…then ran away" Tsuna awkwardly explained. "I had a feeling he was responsible for this" Mai said as she looked down at the broken plates and spilled food on the floor.

"And he left you to be attack by these wimpy morons" Mai glared back at the patients, making them flinch.

"Stop being such prisses and go ask the damn chefs and nurses for food in the, I don't know, cafeteria!" Mai yelled angrily, making all the patients gulp in fear.

"M-Mai, y-your overdoing it…" Tsuna mumbled, noticing the dark aura around the Coyote.

"Then Tsuna, fix this" Reborn said from the sidelines, Leon transforming into a gun.

Mai noticed the familiar 'Reborn' killing intent and pulled out the Instant clothing system version coat/shorts. Reborn then fired his bullet, the shot heading straight for Tsuna's head. Tsuna then fell back; Mai caught her before she fell onto the ground. The patients panicked, Tsuna began to glow, and Mai wondered when they were ever getting a normal day. Tsuna's whole body glowed and stood up automatically, changing into her coat, she took from Mai, and doing it before anyone could have a peek.

"REBORN!" Tsuna yelled loudly, the fire burning passionately, as usual, on her forehead.

"I'll make lunch with my Dying will!" Tsuna declared, she ran past the patients and ran at some random direction. The patients were plain shock and really hungry.

"Why would you shoot a dying will bullet to an injured person?" Mai asked the infant, Reborn just smirked making Mai growled.

In the Hospital's kitchen, Tsuna was cooking like crazy. The cooks and the patients, outside of the kitchen, were staring at Tsuna in confusion. Who wouldn't be completely lost at seeing a girl in a black coat/shorts yelling like crazy.

Tsuna finally finished the dishes, "Lunch is served!" she yelled. She held out the trays of plates to the patients, who are still awestruck.

One guy timidly tasted, "hmm, it's good" the guy said. The patients began eating the food happily, enjoying its taste. "It's so good!" a patient said, "it's the best!" another guy yelled happily.

Tsuna's flame finally died and she smiled happily, glad the patients enjoyed something she made.

"What is going on here!" the mean nurse yelled angrily, Tsuna flinched at the loud noise. The noise scared Tsuna so much she fell backwards and hit her head, "Itte!" Tsuna whined.

**~~scene change~~**

Tsuna looked around this special room she was in this time, she had bandages wrapped around her head. There are frogs, snakes, and lizards in jars. And butterflies, spiders, and roaches in display cases.

Three word comes to Tsuna's mind-'What the HELL!' Tsuna thought with a pale face as she lay in the bed that was apparently in there.

"You've left us with no choice but to place you here" the mean nurse said, leaving the brunette in the dark room. 'Eh? She left me in this dark room!' Tsuna yelled in her mind.

'Wh-what if it's…haunted!' Tsuna panicked, and then footsteps could be heard outside. Tsuna pulled the covers over her head, shivering under it. The door slid open slowly, making the brunette flinched in fear and fell off the bed.

"Tsuna, we're here to exorcise your room" Reborn said wearing a Japanese priest clothing and I-pin beside him wearing a Chinese priest clothing.

"A prayer for health! Pray with all my might!" I-pin said, 'cute!' Tsuna thought.

"W-wait a minute, Reborn and I-pin, what are you doing here? And in that?" Tsuna asked. "You've been getting hurt a lot lately. It must be because of an evil spirit" Reborn explained.

'That sounds so creepy…' Tsuna thought, "you guys scared me half to death!" Tsuna yelled angrily, "Ugh, I feel sick…" Tsuna mumbled as she crawled back on top of her bed.

"Sorry to make you feel bad, Tsuna-san" Haru apologized, she revealed herself at the door, wearing a Japanese priest costume as well.

"Haru…" Tsuna said, surprised to see her in the ridiculous outfit. "When you're hurt, laughter is the best medicine. I just wanted to make you laugh" Haru explained, frowning.

"Eh? Make me laugh?" Tsuna repeated, 'how is it funny?' Tsuna thought with a pale face.

"Sorry to get you all involved" Haru apologized to the rest who had helped her with this little plan.

"Cheer up! I had lots of fun" Kyoko tried calming the girl, wearing another priests' outfit.

"Eh? Kyoko-chan's here as well?" Tsuna said surprised, "Tsuna-chan, are you okay?" Kyoko asked the brunette with her ever cheerful smile.

"A-ah! U-um, y-yeah, its n-n-o bi-big deal…" Tsuna stuttered, "u-um, wh-why are you guys dressed…l-like that?" Tsuna asked.

"Hmm, well Haru-chan said that if we dressed like this then you'll laugh, and laughter is the best cure" Kyoko explained. "Y-you guys did this, f-for m-me?" Tsuna pointed to herself in confusion, blushing slightly.

"Of course, anything for Tsuna-chan" Kyoko smiled, "a-an, th-that's right, just for Tsuna-san!" Haru agreed. "Tsuna-san! For you!" I-pin said cutely.

'They went through all that trouble for Dame me?' Tsuna thought.

'Nobody's ever gone through all this trouble for me…nobody would've visited me actually. The old, lonely me wouldn't have any visitors at all…'

"_Tsuna~!" Mai suddenly yelled as she busted through the door. "Tsuna~ Mou, what are you doing out of bed?" Mai looked at Tsuna in a disapproving manner. "Eh? W-well I was-" "You were but not anymore. Get your butt back into bed" Mai ordered her, closing the door behind her._

"_Yo, Tsuna" Dino greeted with a kind smile. __"I came to check up on you" Dino said. "Sorry about what happened, Tsuna" Dino apologized, "I was with you, but you still got hurt" Dino said with a depressing tone._

"_Hey, Tsuna" Yamamoto greeted. "Thought I'd drop by" Yamamoto waved. . Yamamoto walked over to Tsuna's bed and placed his hand on her hair. He began petting her, "you feeling better?" he asked._ _"Yeah, pop's is really good with a knife. Our sushi's the best in Japan" Yamamoto said, Tsuna continued to takes some more sushi and squealing at every bite._

"_My, if it isn't the young Vongola" Adult Lambo said, "got yourself hurt, did you? How sad" he said coolly. "I wasn't able to bring you a gift from ten years on, so…" Adult Lambo explained. "I know, you can have this" Lambo said, rummaging through his pocket. He pulled out something wrapped in a white cloth and walks over to the brunette. He placed it into her hands, "our family awards these each month for outstanding performance" Adult Lambo explained._

_Gokudera looked down depressingly, "I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you, Hime!" Gokudera apologized. He stood up and ran towards Tsuna and he kneeled before Tsuna. "I have failed as your right hand man" he said, holding out a bouquet of white flowers to her._

"_Oh speaking of loud, Ryohei told me to send his condolences. He's away for a boxing match so he couldn't come to cheer you up" Mai explained. Tsuna nodded in understanding, "but he told me to say, or yell in his case, ahem, I hope you heal and get Extremely well soon! Or so he says" Mai said._

"_Eat this instead" Bianchi said walking over to the brunette with a poisonous cake in hand. "Even if you're in the way of me and Reborn, I will offer my love filled cake to heal you" Bianchi said looking away stubbornly and blushing lightly._

"_Oh, how unfortunate, your injured" Adult I-pin said. "No, as a gift, here's a Gyoza dumpling" Adult I-pin said as she held out an innocent dumpling. "It might help you heal soon" Adult I-pin said, smiling warmly at the brunette. "Heal soon, Sawada-san!" Adult I-pin said as she ran off._

'My life's been crazy but fun ever since Reborn came. Thanks to Reborn…I'm no longer alone' Tsuna smiled happily, her cheeks warming in joy.

Even though Reborn was still wearing his nonchalant, usual smirk, but on the inside, he felt his stomach flutter and warmness build at hearing her thoughts. But as usual, Reborn will keep everything to himself, because the great Reborn himself has no idea what's happening.

"Okay, let's go home" Reborn cut Tsuna's happiness. "Tsuna's not in the mood for fun" Reborn said, "Wha-what? No! Th-that's not true!" Tsuna disagreed but they still began to leave, "You-you guys don't have to leave!" Tsuna yelled.

'D-don't leave me alone!' Tsuna desperately yelled in her mind, tears pricking her eyes. Tsuna tried getting up from her bed without her crutches, but she fell and hit the shelves filled with jars.

**Crash! **

The ones dressed like priests looked back in confusion and worry at the patient who has injured herself in more than one occasion.

**~~scene change~~**

"I should discharge you, but a certain patient is graciously allowing you to share a room with him" the mean nurse said irritably, she looked back and glared at Tsuna while leading her down the hall.

'I would rather be discharged then staying here!' Tsuna thought with more bandages around her. 'But I wonder who was so nice enough to share a room with me?' Tsuna wondered.

The mean nurse then abruptly stopped, "here you go" the nurse said looking back at her fearfully. Tsuna nodded, looking towards the door.

"If you'll excuse me" the mean nurse excused herself and speed walked away. Tsuna was confused of her actions, 'i-is my roommate scary?' Tsuna paled and shivered lightly.

She knocked on the door timidly, "p-pardon m-me…" Tsuna mumbled as she slid the door shakily. Tsuna peeked through and gasped, turning pale at the person sitting on the bed. Hibari Kyoya, wearing black patient clothes, was sitting on the side of the bed while reading a book.

Hibari looked up and smirked, "Yo" he greeted coolly. "Hi-Hibari-san?" Tsuna said surprised, "Wh-why are you in the hospital?" Tsuna asked. "I've got a touch of pneumonia. I've almost recovered, but I wanted to play it safe" Hibari explained.

"Eh? Hibari-san got sick! Are you okay! You're not gonna die are you!" Tsuna yelled worriedly, limping over to his side quickly. Hibari flinched; Tsuna was looking at him with worry written all over her face, and her eyes filled with concern only for him. Hibari felt heat reaching to his cheeks but he pushed it down, along with the butterflies in his stomach.

"_Cough_-I'm fine now, I'm no herbivore, I'm stronger than a stupid cold" Hibari said looking away, a small blush adoring his face.

"_Sigh_-that's good" Tsuna sighed in relief, Tsuna then decided to look around the room.

'This room is nice, the windows face the city, there's two beds, a T.V, some patients beaten up in the corner, some flower, a-'

Tsuna shot her eyes back to the corner, two patients all beaten up and unconscious there.

"What happened to them!" Tsuna yelled in surprise, "Oh them? I was playing a game to kill time, but they were too weak" Hibari said naturally, regaining back his composture.

"It's a game, I make anyone who rooms with me play" Hibari said. 'To kill time he's trying to kill innocent people!' Tsuna thought with a pale face.

"The rules are simple. If you make the slightest noise while I'm sleeping…I'll bite you to death" Hibari said as he pulled out his tonfa. Tsuna flinched in fear, backing away from the prefect and gulping hard, Hibari smirked at the reaction.

'How can they let this happen in a hospital!' Tsuna thought in fear, 'I knew it, I should just go home early!' Tsuna thought rationally.

"I-I think I-I-I'm better n-now, I'll ju-just head home" Tsuna said, "not without a doctor's okay, lass" a man said behind Tsuna.

Tsuna flinched away, "Hi, Director" Hibari greeted. "D-Director?" Tsuna said, looking at the larger man in a doctors' coat. Two nurses came in and dragged away the unconscious patients, Tsuna could only watch in fear and pity.

"How's it going?" Hibari conversed, "Fine! It's thanks to you that we're able to operate our hospital without worry" the director bowed to the black haired boy. 'Hibari has control over everyone!' Tsuna thought with a pale face.

"While you're here, please let us know if there's anything you need. We'll take care of it right away" the director said, "For now, I think I'll sleep" Hibari said while yawning. "I'll be going then" the director bowed again and left, shutting the door.

'They left me alone with him!' Tsuna yelled in her mind. "Just to warn you, the sound of a leaf falling is enough to wake me up" Hibari informed her, Tsuna shivered in fear.

"But since you're the last patient today, I'll give you a handicap, seeing you are injured" Hibari said as he crawled under the covers.

"A handicap?" Tsuna repeated. Hibari closed his eyes as he lay on his pillow, "you'll get a different punishment…" he said seductively, Tsuna gulped in fear.

Soon enough, the prefect was asleep, Tsuna was shaking. Tsuna grabbed her crutch and crawled to her bed, she placed the crutch beside her bed. She crawled into her bed, she closed her eyes.

'I should just sleep or else something bad will happen' Tsuna thought rationally. Then she drifted on to dream land and snored softly, and might I say cutely. The door to the room opened an inch, letting someone peek in.

'So if Kyoya wakes up, something bad'll happen to my lil Tsuna' Mai thought, crouching beside the door. 'I'll just have to make sure nothing wakes up Kyoya and wait until they let Tsuna out' Mai planned, nodding at her own thoughts.

"Mai-san, what you do?" I-pin asked while standing beside the Coyote.

"H-huh? N-n-nothing I-pin-chi" Mai said, stuttering since the infant was known to cause trouble, unconsciously that is.

"Tsuna needs sleep so we have to be quiet" Mai explained, I-pin nodded in understanding.

"Oh, by the way, where's Lambo?" Mai asked, I-pin flinched and looked around.

"Gyahaha, Lambo-san can do anything!" Lambo laughed obnoxiously while holding four vases, two on his head and two on either hand, while being chased by distressed nurses.

"B-Baka!" Mai yelled-whispered, Lambo noticed the two girls ahead and got so distracted he tripped forward.

The vases went flying in the air; Mai ran and caught two in either hand, one on her head, and one on her foot. When it seems that all was fine, the vase on her foot tilted to the side, Mai panicked. Luckily, I-pin caught the last one, making the Coyote and the nurses sigh in relief.

**After a while**

"Gomenasai" Mai and I-pin apologized in union, both bowing to the nurses holding the vases.

"Lambo-san didn't do anything wrong" Lambo said obnoxiously, not sorry at all.

"Apologize now!" Mai ordered, grabbing Lambo's head and smashing his face onto the ground.

"Gro…mwen…asai" Lambo mumbled on the ground, "this child has been nothing but a nuisance" the mean nurse from earlier said, her arms folded and glowering at the three.

"He, as well as the rest of Sawada-san's visitors, has been a thorn to my side all day" the mean nurse complained. "I am truly sorry, it's just we're really worried and care for her so much" Mai said looking back up, while letting go of the cow, her eyes looking soft. Making the nurses', and the mean nurse's, hearts throb.

"If anything were to happen to her, we-I wouldn't know what to do" Mai said, her voice almost breaking.

"B-but…" the mean nurse tried to counter, Mai walked over to the nurse and stood right in front of her, she grabbed the mean nurse's hands and held them. Mai showed her the most innocent and sad look ever, puppy eyes.

"Please forgive me, ne?" Mai asked, making the nurses, even the mean nurse, blush madly.

"H-h-h-hai!" the mean nurse agreed, the nurses behind her nodded in agreement.

"Really? Thank you so much!" Mai smiled warmly to the nurses, the nurses blushed even harder.

"W-w-we mu-must g-go" the mean nurse said, gesturing the nurses to leave before they turn even redder. When they were finally out of sight, Mai sighed tiredly. She turned to the small Chinese girl, who looked up to her curiously.

"And that, I-pin, is how you get what you want" Mai said, I-pin nodded.

"Gotta…stay…calm…" Lambo sobbed with his forehead red.

"I can't!" Lambo cried, pulling out his pink grenades.

"Idiot!" Mai yelled-whispered, she grabbed the bomb and threw it outside and open window that was in the hall. Mai sighed tiredly, Lambo sniffled behind her.

"You idiot! You could've sent Tsuna to her doom!" Mai growled as she grabbed the infant by his shirt and shook him back and forth.

"B-but, L-Lambo-san just wanted to show Tsu-Tsuna he can balance vases!" Lambo cried.

"Well Tsuna's sleeping so leave her be" Mai ordered him.

"Then why can I-pin go into her room!" Lambo cried, "Eh? I-pin-chi?" Mai said. She then ran back to where I-pin was. I-pin was staring at the open door.

"See? I-pin-chi's not bugging Tsuna or making a noise" Mai said to the sniffling cow in her arm in a headlock.

"What's wrong with I-pin's eyes?" Lambo asked, pointing back at the Chinese girl. Mai looked back and flinched, I-pin's eyes were in the shape of hearts. Also, I-pin's Pinzu time bomb countdown had begun with 7 and counting.

"Oh yeah! I-pin-chi's in love with Kyoya!" Mai remembered.

"I-pin's heart is pounding" I-pin mumbled, still staring at Hibari's sleeping form.

Mai dropped Lambo on his face, Lambo looked up and was about to cry but he was surprised. I-pin was gone and so was Mai, all that was left was a trail of dust as if something fast had come by. Lambo looked around but didn't see a thing; he heard a faint 'boom' coming from outside, but still nothing. Outside in front of the hospital, Mai threw I-pin high in the air making a huge explosion.

Yamamoto was in a market buying food when he heard the explosion, "huh? What was that?" Yamamoto wondered.

Outside at the entrance of the hospital, Haru and Kyoko looked up in shock of the huge explosion.

"Hahii!" Haru yelled, "Did you hear that?" Kyoko asked, "Sure surprised me" Haru said in fear.

"Oi, Lambo" Mai called from behind the cow, Lambo recoiled and jumped away in fear. He saw Mai look at him in confusion with an unconscious I-pin over her shoulder.

"How did-but you-Lambo-san's confused!" Lambo yelled, "your always confused" Mai said as she lay I-pin on a couch in the waiting area by the window. Mai walked over to the still open door to Tsuna and Hibari's room, she checked in and sighed in relief when she saw the two still sleeping peacefully.

'Guess those two are heavy sleepers…' Mai sighed, and then her eyes narrowed. She looked towards a vase besides Hibari and glared at it.

'Don't! Don't! Don't! Don't! Do-' ignoring her prayers, one of the petals gently fell onto the table. Hibari's eyes immediately opened, making Mai flinch.

Hibari got out of his bed, and Mai paled and hid herself. His gaze turned to the still sleeping brunette, he smirked. He walked over to her, when he stood over her, he just stared at her. Tsuna softly breathed in and out, her face still calm and peaceful. He leaned in, putting his face close to hers, he brushed away her bangs. He smiled; he leaned in closer to her, Mai panicked.

'What am I gonna do!' Mai thought, and then she realized something and turned to the still sniffling cow.

Hibari closed his eyes and his face got closer to her, especially his lips. Hibari had no idea what he was doing, most likely the pneumonia still in effect, making his head all dizzy. But he didn't care, he wanted to feel her warmth, he wanted some way for them to be connected.

And as the carnivore he is, he will take advantage of the defenseless herbivore. And when his lips were close enough to touch her's, Hibari's eyes narrowed and he jumped away from Tsuna's bed. A grenade was thrown at Hibari's direction, it was about to blow up.

Out of the corner of Hibari's eye, he saw a black shadow run towards Tsuna's bed then run out. But it was very quick, if the prefect didn't slow it up in his mind, he might've thought he was seeing things. The grenade finally blew up, and smoke filled the room, causing the smoke alarms to go off. Luckily it only sprinkled in Hibari's room, the prefect was in the hall, staring blankly at is room.

"Hibari-san, are you all right? The director asked as he and some nurses ran towards the black haired boy.

"Yes, now get me another room" he ordered him, "o-of course" the director bowed to him.

Hibari began walking down the hall; he looked out the window and smirked.

'Guess the infant isn't the only interesting one after all…' Hibari thought smugly.

Hibari then looked up to the sky and a sudden image of Tsuna passed by. Hibari touched his lips, 'what would've happened…?' Hibari wondered, but then chuckled.

**~~scene change~~**

"_Sigh_-why can't we ever get a normal day?" Mai groaned as she walked down the empty streets with an unconscious Tsuna on her back.

"Mai-san okay? Tsuna-san okay?" I-pin asked worriedly as she walked beside the Coyote, "don't worry, Tsuna's fine, and I'll live" Mai comforted.

"Maman said Tsuna isn't supposed to leave the boring place" Lambo said walking on the other side of the girls.

"Well, Tsuna would've been…in trouble if she stayed" Mai tried explaining.

"Mai" Yamamoto called from behind the Coyote, Mai and the kids turned around and saw the idol and the bomber walking over to them.

"You back from seeing Tsuna? Tsuna's mom said you would stay with her all night so that's why we didn't" Yamamoto said, not noticing the brunette on her back.

"How could you leave Hime alone! I'll go back and stay with her!" Gokudera declared.

"Don't be an idiot! Weren't you the one who said you were unworthy to be in her presence?" Mai said.

"U-Urasai!" Gokudera yelled, "Maa, maa, Gokudera's just worried about Tsuna is all" Yamamoto said grinning.

"Well you should've been in the hospital too, always fainting in the presnce of Bianchi-chi" Mai stuck her tongue out.

"Shut it! Or I'll make you!" Gokudera yelled louder.

"Maa, maa" Yamamoto tried calming him, "I'm going back to see Hime!" Gokudera yelled.

"You dont have to do that" Mai said, the two looked over to her in confusion.

"Well, Tsuna's coming home early" Mai said, "eh? Really?" the two said in union, obviously excited.

"Yeah, look" Mai gestured to her back, the two looked and gasped.

"You _stole_ Tsuna" Yamamoto said surprised, "I didn't _steal _her I just…took her without permission" Mai explained. "That's stealing! You stole Hime!" Gokudera yelled.

"Well if I stole her, then she's mine…" Mai said dramatically, "don't joke with me you idiot!" Gokudera yelled.

"Well I think we should take Tsuna home now, she needs a rest anyway" Yamamoto smiled, petting Tsuna's head. Tsuna purred in her sleep, making the baseball star chuckle.

"Yeah, Tsuna's been through a lot…" Mai agreed, she looked back at Tsuna's sleeping face. 'Not just today, but before we came into her teenage life…I'm glad she's happy now' Mai smiled happily.

"Let's get Hime home" Gokudera declared, the other two nodded in agreement. "Oh, and take the kids" Mai said, "kids?" Yamamoto repeated. The two males look down and saw the infants were sleeping on Mai's feet, automatically passing out.

"They've been through a rough day too" Mai chuckled; Yamamoto laughed while Gokudera face palmed.

Yamamoto picked up Lambo and Gokudera picked up I-pin. The three began walking down the street again, heading to Tsuna's house.

Reborn was on a telephone pole, watching the trio walk away. He smirked at the still peacefully sleeping Tsuna.

.

.

.

.

.

"_No longer alone…and finally smiling"_

* * *

><p><strong>So this chapter is short so my bad, creativity is stuck at the back of my head. But hey, I try. Thanks for all reviews and reading this chapter. Anyway, I'll update pretty soon. So pretty please review.<strong>

**Until next time**

**Ciao!**


	19. Day of Chocolates! Who's Her Valentines?

**Ciaossu! This chapter was thought up by me~ Hopefully you'll love it! Although I'm worried that you won't like it so please review and tell me what you think. Oh, and thank you for all your kind reviews! I've reached a 100+ so I'm celebrating! Yay! Anyway let's continue with the chapter!**

**Written while listening to: Michishirube (KHR 1****st**** Ending) by Keita Tachibana**

**Please read on!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn (but the OC & OOCness is definitely mines)**

* * *

><p><strong>19. Day of Chocolates! Who's her Valentine's!<strong>

_I always wondered how it feels to hear those magical words every year…Will you be my Valentine?_

.

.

.

.

.

"_Sigh_, I'm so tired~" Mai whined as she leaned back in her chair.

"Stop complaining, I'm just as tired but you don't see me complaining" Gokudera hissed, sitting in a chair beside her desk while facing the Coyote.

"Maa, maa, why so glum Mai?" Yamamoto asked cheerfully, sitting backwards in a hair in front of Mai's desk. Currently the three were in the back, Mai in Tsuna's seat.

"Well, no offence to you bozos, but guys are annoying" Mai complained, "Oh, how so?" Yamamoto asked.

"All day, they've been giving stares and side glances, as if asking something, expecting something from me…its creepy and getting on my nerves" Mai said.

"Yeah, the girls have been doing that to me too! Can't they leave me in peace!" Gokudera complained.

"Eh? You guys don't know?" Yamamoto said surprised, "What? Know what?" Gokudera turned to the idol questionably.

"I'm amazed that two of the smartest people in the whole school have no idea, hahahaha!" Yamamoto laughed.

"Damn baseball idiot, I'll send you flying!" Gokudera gritted his teeth, holding out his dynamites in one hand. "Was I insulted or complimented…?" Mai said in confusion.

"Anyway, what are you talking about, Takeshi?" Mai asked, "Hmm? No its nothing" Yamamoto grinned. "Huh? You make no sense, you idiot" Gokudera insulted, which the idol laughed off carelessly. Mai narrowed her eyes, she looked at Yamamoto suspiciously.

'I wish I had mind reading powers like Reborn, there's a lot that goes through that idiot's mind…its almost scary' Mai thought.

"Mai-chan" Kyoko called to the girl, the three turned their heads to the orange haired girl walking over to them with her best friend.

"Ah, hey Kurokawa, Sasagawa" Yamamoto greeted naturally, "what do you two want?" Gokudera said coldly.

"Don't be rude you monkey" Hana insulted the bomber, "what was that?" Gokudera growled as the two glared at each other.

"Is something up, Kyoko-chi?" Mai asked, "Yeah, I have something to ask you" Kyoko smiled warmly.

"First question, where's Sawada?" Hana asked, "I thought Sasagawa was asking" Gokudera said blankly.

"She wanted to ask, but is too shy to, Monkey" Hana said, "Mou, Hana" Kyoko blushed and pouted.

"Hahaha, if its Tsuna you want, she left a while ago with the kid, they were going to talk about something and just up and went" Yamamoto explained.

"With Reborn-kun?" Kyoko asked, "That's right" Yamamoto smiled.

"W-well, m-my real question is if I could come to Tsuna-chan's house today" Kyoko said, "Huh? Of course you can, but why and why ask me?" Mai asked.

"Haru-chan and I were going to come over to make chocolates for tomorrow" Kyoko explained.

"Chocolate?" Gokudera and Mai repeated with a confused tilt. "Don't tell me you two forgot what day it is tomorrow?" Hana said, glowering at the hotheads. The two had question marks above their heads, making Hana sigh and Yamamoto chuckle.

"Tomorrow's _Valentine day_" Hana said, the two froze. "That makes sense" Mai said putting her fist into her palm in an understanding way. "You didn't understand anything!" Gokudera and Hana yelled at her.

"But now, I got my eye on you…" Mai glared at Yamamoto, the baseball star could only grin innocently.

"Haru-chan said she wants to make chocolates for Valentine day, and Bianchi-chan and I are going to help her" Kyoko explained.

"B-big sis…" Gokudera paled, "phobia~" Mai hummed making the bomber glare at her.

"From what Reborn-kun told me, Tsuna-chan isn't coming home until late, so we're going to surprise her tomorrow" Kyoko smiled. "Hey, that's a great idea" Yamamoto complimented, Kyoko nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, so keep quiet around Sawada" Hana said. "She's talking to you Self-proclaimed-san" Mai grinned, "teme…" Gokudera growled.

"Guys!" Tsuna called to the group, they immediately turned their heads.

"Hey, what's up?" Tsuna asked once she stood in front of them, "N-nothing!" they all immediately answered (excluding Hana).

Tsuna sweat dropped at their nervous behavior, completely confused. Hana could only sigh, 'so much just for Dame-Tsuna…' Hana thought. Reborn was outside on a tree, watching with an evil smile.

**~~Scene Change~~**

Mai, Gokudera, Yamamoto and Lambo were peeking through the door, which had tape that read "keep out" all over, to observe the girls making chocolates.

"You know, I think it might be dangerous for Bianchi-chi to teach those two" Mai said uncertainly. "Just as dangerous as for you to cook" Gokudera said, actually facing the opposite direction of the door.

"Urasai, you can't even look you octopus head" Mai insulted. "All the chocolates are for Lambo-san!" Lambo yelled obnoxiously while being held in Yamamoto's arms.

"Hahaha, but you don't get the chocolates until tomorrow" Yamamoto said, grinning. "Eh? Lambo-san wants chocolates now!" Lambo whined, "Urasai! You'll give us away!" Mai whispered-yelled.

"Who's peeking!" Bianchi yelled, she then threw some forks and knives at the door. It was such a strong throw, that the utensil almost passed through the door by force. The hotheads and Lambo paled, Yamamoto just sweated nervously.

"You peek, you die" Bianchi threatened, the four were so afraid that they ran away up to Tsuna's room, Lambo actually ran away to look for I-pin.

"_Sigh_, Valentine's is such a ridiculous day" Mai sighed as she rested her head in her arms on the table.

"Aww, don't be like that" Yamamoto said leaning back, propping himself with his hand behind him on the floor.

"The Coyote's right, tomorrow's going to be a tiring day" Gokudera grumbled. "Not if something good comes from it" Reborn said, the teens turned their heads to the window.

"Reborn!" Mai said surprised, "what do you mean by 'something good', Reborn-san?" Gokudera asked. '_Something good_? Uh-oh…' Mai paled, 'this isn't gonna end well' Mai thought tiredly.

"Haven't you wondered why my Dame-student isn't home?" Reborn asked, "of course" Gokudera answered. "Yeah, it took us forever to get Hayato to leave Tsuna alone" Mai said, earning a glare from the bomber.

"Well, Tsuna's making chocolates too" Reborn said with a smirk, this caused everyone in the room to perk up.

"Tsuna's making chocolates?" Yamamoto repeated, "Yup" Reborn said, smiling innocently. "Lucky~ I can't wait to taste Tsuna's chocolates" Yamamoto grinned, 'I get to taste Tsuna's chocolates!' Yamamoto thought with a deep blush.

"You're not worthy of Hime's amazing cooking!" Gokudera hissed, 'but, I hope she might offer me some…' Gokudera blushed.

"Hmm, Tsuna's chocolates…" Mai mumbled, 'I bet it's so good! I'm so glad its Valentine's day!' Mai blushed happily.

Reborn read all of their minds, he smirked evilly, oh how cruel can he be?

"But, unfortunately, only one person can get her chocolates" Reborn cut into their happy moments.

"What!" the three yelled in union.

"Tsuna was using the school's kitchen, 'cause she wanted it to be a surprise, and she was so Dame that she burned all of her ingredients" Reborn explained, the teens gaped.

"She had enough leftover ingredients to make for one person. So, wondering who the lucky person is?" he grinned.

"Th-then who-who is it?" Gokudera asked, Reborn smiled even more evilly. "Its…" he began, the three leaned in closer to hear.

"…Her Valentines" he concluded, "That doesn't answer our question!" Mai yelled angrily.

"That's why I'm here" Reborn said, "I have a little competition for you guys" Reborn smiled.

"Competition?" the three repeated, "Indeed, tomorrow, you have to figure out, whose Tsuna's _Valentines_?" he smirked.

The three grew serious, 'if we figure out who it is…then we'll scare that bastard away' Gokudera thought determinedly.

"Hahaha, I'd like to know who it is" Yamamoto smiled, though the baseball star had an ill intent, "I swear, you're just as evil as us. I can just sense it…" Mai mumbled.

"The winner gets to have Tsuna's chocolates, which we'll take by force" Reborn said, 'Yes!' the three thought.

"Oh, and you guys aren't the only ones who know, good luck" Reborn hopped out the window.

"Wait! What do you mean-" Mai ran to the window but couldn't find the infant, he just suddenly disappeared.

'That bastard, causing more trouble instead of helping…' Mai growled, she turned back to the males. The two were planning on what they were going to do tomorrow, probably didn't hear what the infant said.

"They…are complete idiots…" Mai grumbled. She looked back out the window and rested her cheek on her hand, her elbow propping her on the window sill.

'Wonder who Tsuna's Valentines is?' Mai wondered.

Meanwhile, Tsuna was walking home from school, "Achoo!" Tsuna sneezed. She wiped her nose with her arm, 'is someone talking about me?' Tsuna wondered.

**The Next Day**

"Reborn is so weird" Tsuna said while walking with her friends to school. "You could say that again, he wore a chocolate heart as a hat and waved a ridiculous mini whisk and Leon chocolate box, he has issues" Mai agreed.

"Hahaha, the kid's just having fun is all" Yamamoto laughed, "Urasai, Baseball idiot" Gokudera growled.

"Ne, Mama's the best, right Tsuna?" Mai changed the subject, grinning at the brunette.

"Eh?" Tsuna said, "I bet her chocolates are delish, ne?" Mai said, pulling out the dark pink bag of chocolates with her name on it.

"Oh, Tsuna's mom gave you chocolates?" Yamamoto said, leaning over Mai's shoulder for a better view of the bag. "An, Tsuna got a light pink bag. Maman is so sweet and cute, Tsuna definitely gets all her cute looks from her" Mai said blushing.

"Huh?" Tsuna said confused, "Of course. Hime's mother is as wonderful and fantastic as Hime" Gokudera declared. "Hahaha, like mother like daughter" Yamamoto laughed.

'I think that saying is different…' Tsuna thought with a blank face.

"U-um, H-Hime…" Gokudera called to the brunette, Tsuna turned to him questionably. Gokudera soon blushed at the attention he automatically received from his boss. Yamamoto and Mai narrowed their eyes, watching the duo.

"I-I w-well-it-its just-wh-who-"

Mai ran up to the bomber and smacked the back of his head. "Itte!" Gokudera yelled as he held his head, "what the hell!" he yelled angrily.

"You're _it_!" Mai yelled than ran away.

"Oh, we're playing tag? Awesome!" Yamamoto grinned and ran behind the Coyote.

"I'll blow you two up!" Gokudera yelled as he ran after the two.

"U-um, wh-what just happened?" Tsuna sweat dropped once the three were out of sight. Tsuna just sighed and continued to walk on her own.

"Suzuki-kun!" a girl suddenly yelled up ahead, Tsuna looked up and saw a girl running up to a boy while holding a small box. Both wearing the Namimori school uniform.

"Oh, Sato-san" the boy said, looking down at Sato. "Um, please take this" Sato held out the box shyly, "Oh, thank you" Suzuki smiled to her, accepting the box.

Tsuna lightly blushed, 'that's so sweet and romantic…' Tsuna smiled happily.

'I wonder if I'll ever find the right guy for me…' Tsuna wondered, 'nah, I'm fine with just having friends' Tsuna smiled to herself. Tsuna continued to walk ahead when she began passing by some stairs.

"Oh no…" an old lady said, Tsuna looked up and saw some oranges come down the stairs.

"Eh? Oranges?" Tsuna said surprised, she caught all the oranges until there were no more.

"Thank you very much" an old lady said, Tsuna looked up and saw a smaller, and kind looking lady come down the stairs holding a paper bag.

"You really helped by picking those up" she said once she stood in front of the brunette.

"Huh? Oh, no problem" Tsuna smiled at the older lady, "Thank you very much, you're so kind" the old lady smiled, "it's okay, I'm glad I could help" Tsuna said. Tsuna then heard her school bell ring, meaning she was late.

"Oh no, I have to go! Good bye!" Tsuna bowed to the lady and ran towards her school.

"That girl…she looks just like Sawada" the old lady said, looking at the girl running off to school.

**~~Scene Change~~**

In class 1A, it was a huge commotion.

"Yamamoto-kun, take these chocolates!"

"Mine too!"

"Mine first!"

All the girls crowded around the tall, kind Yamamoto.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thanks, all of you" Yamamoto thanked the many, many girls surrounding him.

"Mai-chan, accept my chocolates!"

"Mai-san, these chocolates are for you!"

"Mai-chan~"

Tons of girls, almost the same amount as the ones surrounding Yamamoto, were surrounding Mai.

"An, an, I'll accept them. Thank you" Mai smiled at them, making them all swoons. 'It's so easy to please them…' Mai sighed mentally.

"Gokudera-kun, take these chocolates!"

"Look this way!"

Girls in the hallway squealed at the door, "Quit following me around!" Gokudera growled.

"He's so cool!"

"Just makes you want him more when he says that!"

The girls yelled even louder, making the bomber pale. Tsuna sat at her seat in the corner of her room, resting her head on her palm.

'Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto, and Mai are popular. Makes sense that their surrounded' Tsuna thought with a sigh.

"Aww, I wish I was surrounded by girls like those three"

"Yeah"

"Well, I wish Mai-chan would give me chocolates"

"I bet they would be sweet!"

"I heard she didn't make any"

"Damn, that's not fair"

The guys groaned, all huddled in the corner in depression.

'We're actually lucky Mai didn't cook, they shouldn't wish for something they'll regret…' Tsuna thought with a relieved sigh. Tsuna continued to watch the girls having enough courage to give their chocolates to the one they like.

'Hmm, maybe I should give mines…' Tsuna thought, she noticed the ones receiving chocolates having difficulty accepting so many or refusing.

'Hehe…maybe later…' Tsuna smiled nervously to herself, watching the three suffocate with chocolates with a sweat drop.

**^^Time: Break Time^^**

Gokudera was walking down the hall with his hands in his pockets.

"Gokudera-kun!" all the girls followed behind the bomber, hearts surrounding the group.

"I told you not to follow me!" Gokudera yelled at them.

"Kyaah! He looked this way!"

"That angry expression of his is dreamy!"

"He always looks so cool!"

The girls continued to squeal even louder, making Gokudera pale and sweat drop. He looked down to the hall beside him and ran for it.

The girls noticed and chased after him. They continued to run, they even ran passed the boys bathroom, until their footsteps could no longer be heard. Gokudera poked his head out the door and sighed in relief when he didn't see any of those crazy girls.

"Gokudera-kun?" a voice said behind him, Gokudera froze.

"I don't want any!" Gokudera yelled turning around with an angry face. He turned to the confused brunette, looking at him in worry.

"Um, I'm sorry?" Tsuna said confused, "A-ah, n-n-no Hime I'm sorry I just…Forgive me!" he yelled when he suddenly got on the floor and began banging his head.

"Gokudera-kun! It's fine!" Tsuna tried calming him. After several minutes of trying to calm the bomber, Gokudera told her that he was running from the crazed girls which she completely understands.

'It must be hard to be him…being smothered by crazed girls…' Tsuna thought with pity.

"_Sigh_, girls are such a pain…" Gokudera grumbled, crossing his arms and leaning on the wall with his eyes closed. Tsuna looked at him then put her arms behind her and rested her back on the wall, looking at the ground.

…

"GOMENASAI!" Gokudera yelled, banging his head on the ground again, realizing he just insulted his boss.

"Shhh! You'll let the girls know you're here!" Tsuna yelled-whispered, looking around for any crazed girls.

"D-demo! I rudely insulted Hime! I'm sorry!" he said looking up at her.

"H-huh? F-for what?" Tsuna asked, surprised by his sudden outburst.

"I suddenly insulted you by saying girls are such a pain, which they are, but you're not! Hime's amazing! Not annoying, or a pest, or crazy!" Gokudera blabbed.

"Oh, is that why you're freaking out?" Tsuna said blankly, "Huh?" Gokudera said confused.

"Actually, for a second there, I forgot I was a girl" Tsuna laughed. 'Huh!' Gokudera yelled in his mind, "h-how could you forget!" Gokudera yelled as he suddenly stood up in front of her.

"Hmm, I don't know. Guess since all the other girls and boys treat me like a useless person, they treated me like a boy too" Tsuna said simply, shrugging it off simply.

"It doesn't really matter; I'm used to it anyway-"

"How dare they!" Gokudera yelled angrily. Tsuna looked at him surprised by the random outburst.

"Hime is a lady! An elegant and beautiful lady!" Gokudera yelled, somewhat blushing. 'Where'd he get elegant and beautiful from?' Tsuna thought with a pale face.

"That's it! I'll blow them to kingdom come!" Gokudera growled, "N-no!" Tsuna yelled.

Gokudera began walking away but Tsuna grabbed onto his arm to prevent him from continuing. Gokudera was so mad he was dragging poor Tsuna, who tried keeping her stance but her feet were skidding on the ground.

"N-o G-Gokudera-kun, y-you don't have to!" Tsuna tried stopping him, "they've insulted you, and they must compensate and treat you like the real lady you are!" Gokudera said.

"But I don't want them to!" Tsuna yelled, making Gokudera stop in his tracks. Tsuna noticed he stopped and let go of the bomber's arm and took a step back.

"Why wouldn't you want them too, Hime?" Gokudera asked, turning to the brunette questionably. "Eh? Um, b-because_ I_ know I'm a girl" Tsuna answered.

"But Hime is a lady; they can't treat you like a boy. They have to treat you like how you are-a true women" Gokudera said.

"Gokudera-kun, I'm just a kid, a teen" Tsuna said, gesturing to herself.

"D-demo-"

"Also, if anything I only need one person" Tsuna cut him off, making the bomber curious.

"Gokudera-kun treats me like a lady, so I'm happy with just that!" Tsuna smiled at him with her eyes closed in content. She couldn't see the bomber blushing madly.

'Hime…is happy…with me?' Gokudera thought, his inner Chibi was running around happily.

"Oh, that reminds me" Tsuna realized, making the silver haired teen revert back to reality. "What is it, Hime?" Gokudera asked, "I wanted to talk to you about something" she answered.

"It's actually really important, it involves Valentine's Day's tradition" she said, Gokudera felt his heart thump.

'A-am I…Hime's Valentine's!' Gokudera blushed, his heart thumping against his rib cage.

"Gokudera-kun I-"

"Aaaahhh!" A yell was heard heading towards the shocked duo. The two turned to the sound of the female scream. They saw Mai running towards them with a whole bunch of girls with chocolates following close behind.

"M-Mai!" Tsuna yelled in surprise, Gokudera was behind her but with a pale face.

"Ah, Hayato!" Mai yelled, realizing the bomber was there. Mai grabbed Tsuna's hand with her left and pat Gokudera's shoulder with the other.

"You're it!" Gokudera blinked at that second, and he opened his eyes to see both Mai and his boss gone, in an instant. He would've gone to look, but then an overflow of girls attacked him. And he drowned, in chocolate that is.

**~~Scene Change~~**

"I'm so glad Hayato was there, got rid of all the whack doodles" Mai said happily, her arms behind her head. Tsuna followed close behind but had an awestruck face. The two were in the courtyard, wandering around.

"Um, how did we get out here so fast?" Tsuna asked. To her it was like one minute, she was with the bomber, the next, she's in the middle of the courtyard.

"We ran really fast?" Mai answered, somewhat unsure how to answer. 'Maybe I shouldn't of…' Mai thought, regretting something.

'Mai's acting suspicious but…' Tsuna thought, "We left Gokudera-kun, he must be in trouble…" Tsuna mumbled.

"Nah, he'll be fine…as long as he doesn't try blowing them up" Mai said, 'If he doesn't? He'll definitely blow them up!' Tsuna thought with a pale face.

"It's his fault anyway, he dumped all of his fan girls on me" Mai complained, 'so that's where they all went…' Tsuna thought tiredly.

"So Tsuna, having a fun Valentine's Day?" Mai asked, "Hmm, well, its okay" she answered.

'I can understand…we've actually been ignoring Tsuna with all the girls crowding us…I'm amazed Kyoya hasn't attacked us yet' Mai thought.

"But…" Mai turned to the brunette, "I'm having more fun than last year" Tsuna said happily.

"Eh?" Mai said, "I mean, usually I would be sad of spending Valentine's Day alone. But this year, I have all you to spend it with!" Tsuna smiled at them warmly.

Mai blushed, 'Tsuna is just so sweet and cute!' Mai squealed in her mind. 'She's really happy and that makes me happy…I'm glad she can smile warmly!' Mai smiled, 'I would just love to be her Valentine's!' she thought.

'Wait a minute!' Mai realized, "Tsuna, I have a question!" Mai yelled. "Huh?" Tsuna yelled in surprise, "w-what is it?" Tsuna asked.

"Who's your-"

**Ding-Dong **

"Oh, there's the bell, we better get to class" Tsuna said, "I don't want to get in trouble with Sensei" Tsuna sighed and began running back to the school. Mai stood there with a gaped face.

"Damn it! I know Reborn was the one who rang the bell!" Mai growled to herself.

'The bells not supposed to ring for another five minutes, damn it!' Mai gritted her teeth, she stomped her way back to the school.

**~ Katekyo Hitman Reborn! ~**

**^^Time: Lunch Time^^**

Tsuna huffed, walking up the flight of stairs to the roof with Yamamoto, who was carrying all the chocolates he received so far.

"Yamamoto, why are you bringing the chocolates? And why don't you have your lunch box?" Tsuna asked.

"Oh, well, I asked my pops not to make any since a lot of girls told me yesterday they were giving me chocolates" Yamamoto explained, "guess chocolates are my lunch for today" Yamamoto grinned.

"That's unhealthy Yamamoto…" Tsuna paled, 'Yamamoto's just too nice' Tsuna sighed tiredly. They finally reached the roof and walked on, feeling the soft wind blowing above. Tsuna and Yamamoto sat down, said "Itadakimasu!", and began eating, Tsuna eating her rice and Yamamoto eating chocolate cookies.

"Hey Tsuna, where's Gokudera and Mai?" Yamamoto asked, "Hiding" Tsuna answered simply.

"Hahaha, why're they hiding?" Yamamoto laughed, "They're scared to death of the fan girls. Mai's okay with them actually, but then they doubled during the break so she ran for it" Tsuna explained.

"Hahaha, they love playing, huh?" Yamamoto smiled, 'Yamamoto is so relaxed…since he's so tall, those girls can't suffocate him' Tsuna smiled nervously. Yamamoto continued to munch on his cookies without a care in the world, Tsuna stared at him. Yamamoto noticed his companions gaze and smiled her way, making the brunette blush madly.

"Something on your mind, Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked, still with his happy-go-lucky mood. "Well, you must have gotten tons of Valentines huh?" Tsuna said, looking at the large amount of chocolates beside him.

"Hmm, the girls are so nice. Every year they give me chocolates, I wonder why" Yamamoto grinned innocently.

'Those poor girls, Yamamoto's so dense that he doesn't even realize they put their feeling into those sweets…' Tsuna pitied the girls.

"Wanna try one, Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked, sitting closer to the brunette. "Eh?" Tsuna said surprised, "there really good, why not try some?" Yamamoto held up a cookie. Tsuna expression went from surprise to sad to angry to serious, making Yamamoto sweat nervously.

"I can't eat those" Tsuna said, "Eh? Why not?" Yamamoto asked. "It's okay, I've got plenty" Yamamoto said, "No" Tsuna said fiercely, crossing her arms and glaring at the idol. Yamamoto paled at the glare thrown at him; he was really surprised that the brunette would look so intimidating.

"Wh-why so mad, Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked nervously, "Because you can't offer those chocolates to anyone" Tsuna said. Yamamoto was confused at this point, making Tsuna sigh and soften her look.

"Those chocolates were given to you by those girls who put their heart and soul into those sweets. They most likely spent most of their time trying to make those just for you, hoping they would be perfect" Tsuna explained.

"If you give those to somebody else, it would break their hearts and then all their time and efforts would've been a waste" Tsuna frowned.

Yamamoto stared at Tsuna with wide eyes and looked back at the cookie still in his hand, "I never thought about it that way…" the idol mumbled.

"I'm sorry Tsuna, I shouldn't have been so rude to those girls feelings" Yamamoto apologized, "its okay, but don't apologize to me, apologize to the girls" Tsuna said.

"But how?" Yamamoto asked, "Eh? Um, oh! Eat their chocolates, all by yourself!" Tsuna said.

"Eh? But that'll take forever!" Yamamoto paled, "it's the price to pay for being so popular~" Tsuna grinned.

Yamamoto looked at Tsuna then back to the cookies; "fine, I don't wanna waste those girls hard work" Yamamoto smiled.

"Hehe, I'm glad you understand" Tsuna smiled at him, Yamamoto felt his cheeks heat up but smiled in return.

'Tsuna is always so considerate of others, a really nice person' Yamamoto thought, 'and she's really cute too!' Yamamoto grinned.

'Which reminds me…' Yamamoto began, "Tsuna?" the baseball star called to her. "Hmm?" Tsuna looked back to the star questionably.

"I was wondering, who's your-"

"Yamamoto-kun!" a girl yelled, the two teens turned their head to the door of the roof. They saw a whole group of girls holding small, cutely decorated packages in hand.

"O-oh, Hey" Yamamoto greeted with his ever kind grin. All the girls blushed madly, "Accept our chocolates!" they yelled. They all ran towards the idol and brunette, making those two pale in fear.

"Yamamoto-kun is so nice!"

"Kyaah! He's so handsome!"

"Please accept my chocolates, Yamamoto-san!"

"No, take mines!"

"No! Mines!"

"Hey, what's Dame-Tsuna doing here!"

"Get lost!"

Yamamoto was being suffocated by girls, and Tsuna was thrown out of the roof. Tsuna stood at the closed door, her intact bento in hand, and blankly staring ahead.

"_Sigh_, this is _my_ price to pay for having such popular friends…" Tsuna sighed. She pulled out her phone from her pocket and checked the time.

"Hmm, I still have twenty more minutes until lunch is over" Tsuna mumbled to herself, she put her phone away and began walking down the stairs.

'Yamamoto can handle fan girls better then Gokudera-kun and Mai, he'll be fine' Tsuna thought. But Dame-Tsuna is always wrong; the proof is in the suffocating Yamamoto on the roof. Tsuna continued to walk down the hall, looking for a place to finish eating.

'I can't go back to class; everyone will just ask me where my friends is…the roof is out of the question…what about the courtyard?' Tsuna suggested to herself. Tsuna looked out the window, and she saw Mai running away from fan girls that have quadrupled in the last hour.

'…Not the courtyard' Tsuna sweat dropped, the brunette continued to walk. 'Maybe I should let my feet take me anywhere they walk to…it's worth a shot' Tsuna shrugged. And that was exactly what she did, and then she found herself outside, near the sport clubs' rooms.

'Hmm, maybe I could eat by here' Tsuna looked around and didn't see a person in sight, 'there's no one to bother me' Tsuna thought.

Before Tsuna could do anything else, she heard banging. Tsuna turned her heads to one of the club rooms; she realized one of them looked familiar. The brunette walked towards the door and slid it open.

Tsuna looked into the room and realized it was the boxing club, since she had come here before. She saw the Boxing ring, dumbbells, punching bags, and any other equipment used for training. She heard the banging from earlier again and turned to the sound, her eyes widen.

Ryohei was there, wearing light gray shorts and a white tank top, he was wearing his trusty boxing gloves and was beating the worn out punching bag. He was looking furiously ahead, punching the bag with every strong punch, Tsuna could feel her cheeks heat up from how cool the boxer looked in her point of view.

"S-Sempai" Tsuna stuttered, the boxer stopped his abuse on the poor punching bag and turned to the brunette.

Ryohei grinned, "Yo, Sawada" he greeted. "A-an, h-hi" she shyly greeted back, "what are you Extremely doing here? Finally decided to join the boxing club?" Ryohei began getting pumped.

"H-huh? N-no I-I just-um-was looking for a place-t-to quietly eat" Tsuna explained, "Oh, is that so?" Ryohei said, Tsuna numbly nodded.

"Well, you're Extremely welcomed to eat here!" Ryohei smiled at her, Tsuna was surprised but then gave him a small smile.

"Thank you" she mumbled, "anytime" he grinned. Tsuna sat down in a seat that was close by and the boxer continued his training.

Tsuna opened her bento and began eating the half she didn't finish with her chopsticks. Tsuna munched away, but she continued to watch the boxer practice.

The boxer made a straight punch, pushing the bag with force. Then an upper cut, the bag shook like an earthquake.

Tsuna stared at her Sempai in admiration, 'Sempai is sweating like crazy but he's still going, so cool!' Tsuna thought, her eyes sparkling.

Ryohei then abruptly stopped and walked to a counter that had a small towel and a bottle of water. Ryohei wiped his face with the towel and then wrapped it around his neck; he then chugged down the water in an instant.

Tsuna felt the awkwardness, there was silence, and the only sound was Tsuna gulping her food and Ryohei gulping the water.

"So Sempai…" Tsuna began, trying to end the silence, the boxer turned to her questionably.

"Um, how's your Valentine's day going?" she asked shyly, "Oh, it's Extremely going well!" Ryohei grinned.

"Eh? Really?" Tsuna asked curiously, "yeah, I Extremely rejected all the chocolates today!" he said happily.

Then there was silence.

"Huh!" Tsuna yelled, "why would you reject all the chocolates!" Tsuna yelled.

"Why not? Chocolates are Extremely fattening, I can't get fat, I'll slow down, and then I won't be Extreme!" Ryohei said simply.

"Okay, I heard you, but I don't understand…" Tsuna paled. "I don't get why girls Extremely give me chocolates anyway" Ryohei said, earning a sweat drop from Tsuna.

'He's as dense as Yamamoto…' Tsuna thought with a tired sigh. 'But, from what Mai told me, Sempai is popular too…' Tsuna thought, 'she said that Sempai has tons admirers too, but he is too dense to notice' Tsuna could only sigh again.

"But I can understand" Tsuna suddenly said, earning a confused Ryohei stare. "Sempai is strong, powerful, proud, honest, those are most of the reason the girls wanna give Sempai chocolates" Tsuna said. Ryohei's eyes were wide, "Sawada…" he mumbled.

"And to add with the rest, Sempai is very handsome" Tsuna smiled, but Ryohei was blushing madly. 'She thinks I'm handsome! Sawada Extremely said that!' Ryohei thought in a flushed face.

Tsuna then realized her words and blushed, "I-I mean its-its only natural after all!" Tsuna tried reasoning, but was too red to help her alibi.

"Well, I don't mind Extremely receiving one chocolate gift today" Ryohei mumbled, "Really?" Tsuna perked up. Ryohei nodded with a blushing face, "Then you'll accept it?" Tsuna enlightened.

Ryohei nodded again, "I mean, it's only natural you'll accept Kyoko-chan's" Tsuna smiled. "Eh? Kyoko's?" Ryohei repeated with a dumbstruck face.

"Yeah, I thought since you didn't accept chocolate; you wouldn't accept your own sister. But that was something I shouldn't have worried about; you love her too much to refuse, right?" Tsuna grinned.

'She was Extremely misunderstood!' Ryohei yelled in his mind. 'But…she was just thinking for Kyoko…' Ryohei smiled at the thought.

"Your Extremely nice Sawada" Ryohei said, Tsuna was startled at hearing that. "Always thinking of others, it's really Extreme!" Ryohei grinned, "Eh? M-me? I-I don't know 'bout that…" Tsuna stuttered with a tomato face.

'Sawada is so Extreme! She's Extremely kind…the kid told me she made on chocolate Valentines…is it me?' Ryohei wondered.

"Sawada" Ryohei called, "e-eh? U-um yes?" she stuttered with a flush face.

"It's just…I Extremely wanna know…who's-"

The door to the boxing club was opened, making the two occupants of the room freeze.

"Hey, Captain!" a male's voice called, Ryohei turned to the door and saw his fellow boxing club members there.

"You guys!" Ryohei yelled surprised, Tsuna was panting, frightened by the sudden intrusion. "We came to get you!" another member said.

"Oh, it's Sawada" one of them said, noticing the brunette.

"Uh, hi" she waved to them nervously, "sorry to interrupt, its just Captain always gets so infatuated with boxing that he sometimes skips classes. He might even forget to go home or eat one day" one member laughed. Soon all of the members were laughing.

"Oi, that's not Extremely true!" Ryohei countered, but they all continued to laugh, Tsuna joined in and giggled. Ryohei and the members then blushed at Tsuna's cute giggle.

**Ding-Dong**

"Eh? Lunch is over?" Tsuna stopped giggling, hearing the bell chime.

"Well, I better get going" Tsuna said packing up her bento, "thank you for letting me stay here Sempai" Tsuna bowed to Ryohei.

"I-its Extremely okay!" The boxer stuttered since he was still blushing.

"I better get going, bye Sempai" Tsuna smiled then ran out the door.

"Man Captain, Sawada is really nice" one of the members said.

"Wrong!" Ryohei yelled, making everyone flinch.

"She's Extremely nice" Ryohei said, smiling happily, everyone smiled in return.

**Later on… (During Class)**

All the girls in Tsuna's class just stared directly at the three heartthrobs in the room. All of them ignoring the teacher, who continued on about something boring (that even I wouldn't listen to).

The four Mafioso decided to take a nap in class, while Kyoko paid attention and Hana was letting her eyes roam around.

Hana noticed the girls continue watching Gokudera and Yamamoto sleep, she scoffed silently.

'What do those girls see in those two? All the boys in our grade are all just monkeys…not one mature guy' Hana sighed. Hana then turned to Kyoko, who was plain focused on the lesson.

'The guys that like Kyoko are just plain idiots, and her brother is no different from the rest. It's so sad Kyoko is surrounded by morons' Hana thought. She then turned to Mai, she sleeping and slightly drooling on the desk.

'And Mai _is_ a moron, she is surrounded by both boys and girls…she has the same appeal as a monkey' Hana thought. Finally, Hana turned to Tsuna, who was sleeping cutely on her desk, snoring softly and lightly.

'Sawada…she's so dense, always being surrounded by those monkey idiots, never noticing their advances at all. I'm amazed actually…' Hana thought. Hana then looked forward again, her eyes as blank as ever.

'Why can't I ever meet a mature guy?' she wondered. Outside of the classroom, Lambo was running really fast down the hall.

"Gyahaha! Lambo-san gets to have all the chocolates!" Lambo obnoxiously laughed. "Bad Lambo!" I-pin yelled, chasing after the cow.

"Give back I-pin's chocolates!" I-pin yelled. "No! There Lambo-san's!" Lambo yelled back, I-pin jumped towards him and tackled him to the ground. The ten year bazooka flew out of the cow's afro and fell on Lambo and I-pin; it was then triggered and blasted with pink smoke.

The occupants of 1A were startled by the sudden booming noise outside. Two of the Mafioso shot up and one got up sleepily. Mai and Gokudera got serious, and Yamamoto was dazed from suddenly waking up. Everyone looked towards the front door, excluding Tsuna that is, she was still sleeping peacefully.

The door slid open, letting in the pink smoke and appeared ten year older Lambo and I-pin. "Adult Lambo and I-pin!" Mai and Gokudera yelled surprised, everyone was shocked, except for Tsuna and Yamamoto.

But Adult Lambo looked terrible; he had blood on his forehead and down his nose. Hana stared at the Adult Lambo, from her point of view, he looked ridiculously handsome and mature.

"Ah, where am I? I have to deliver this Valentine's ramen to Kawahira-san's!" Adult I-pin panicked, she then ran out the room and down the hall.

"And Adult I-pin's gone" Mai face palmed. Adult Lambo was leaning on the door, using it for support.

"Who are you? And are you okay?" the teacher asked, looking at Adult Lambo suspiciously.

"H-he's-"

"An ill stranger!" Gokudera yelled, cutting off Mai. "Yes, an ill stranger" Mai said with gritted teeth, 'that was really the best Hayato could do! That brain of his is a waste!' Mai thought.

"We have to take him to the nurse, Hayato, would you please wake up Takeshi and Tsuna" Mai said.

Gokudera went to Yamamoto's seat and smacked the baseball star on the head, he went to Tsuna seat, and gently shook her. Gokudera grabbed both the idol's and brunette's arms and dragged them out the room.

"We'll help this poor, unfortunate soul, sensei" Mai smiled sweetly to the teacher who numbly nodded. Mai turned to the cow and kicked him in the stomach, pushing him out of the room.

"We'll be going then" Mai grinned and then shut the door, leaving a confused classroom.

Kyoko was giggling saying "Tsuna-chan and her friends are always have fun" while Hana was thinking 'Ah~ He's so dreamy~' with a blush on her face.

**~~Scene Change~~**

Now in the infirmary, Lambo was on one of the beds. Tsuna was wide awake and panicking.

"What do we do! Adult Lambo is bleeding a whole lot!" Tsuna yelled. "Hime, please calm down" Gokudera tried to calm her, "we could call an ambulance" Yamamoto suggested.

"W-wait…" Adult Lambo mumbled, the teens turned to the dying teen. "It's…just…a nosebleed" Adult Lambo said, "How is that possible!" Tsuna yelled.

"I-it's my policy to never…turn down a request for women" Adult Lambo began, "so I ate all the chocolates I received" he said.

"Well, I can understand if you get a nosebleed, but why is it all over your face?" Tsuna asked. "It gets very windy in Italy at this time of year" Adult Lambo answered. "So now it's all over your face, huh?" Tsuna said, pitying the cow teen.

"But you could die from a huge loss of blood you know" Yamamoto said, "then maybe…I should've let you…call the ambulance" Adult Lambo said wimpy. "So weak" Gokudera and Mai said, "don't judge…" Tsuna said looking at them with a pale face.

"But you gave me a scare, I wake up and you're covered in blood" Tsuna said, "sorry…for scaring you…" Adult Lambo mumbled.

"It's not scary it's just I was worried about your safety is all" Tsuna said smiling at him, making the cow blush and the teens envious.

"I'll get something to stop, Adult Lambo's bleeding" Tsuna said, running off to the cabinets.

"I'll help too" Yamamoto said, following after. "No! I'll help Hime!" Gokudera yelled as he ran after.

Mai looked from the three teens and looked down to the ill Adult Lambo.

"So…" Mai began; Adult Lambo looked up to her groggily. "Was Adult Tsuna most of the reason you couldn't refuse chocolates?" Mai grinned, Adult Lambo blushed madly.

"Eh? Adult Lambo is turning red!" Tsuna panicked when she noticed the adult cow almost in the brink of death. "Could this get any worse?" Tsuna yelled.

"By the way, we lost Adult I-pin" Gokudera informed Tsuna, "Eh? Adult I-pin's here too!" Tsuna realized.

Meanwhile, Adult I-pin was running down the street of Namimori, looking around at every which way. "I can't find Kawahira-san's house" Adult I-pin said sadly. She then noticed someone walking by. Hibari was patrolling the town; he glanced at Adult I-pin but continued on his way.

Adult I-pin blinked in confusion, "Ah, I still have deliver the Valentine's ramen to Kawahira-san's house!" Adult I-pin yelled.

**Poof!**

Child-I-pin returned, she looked around in confusion. "Ah, I-pin's chocolates!" I-pin yelled than began running back to Tsuna's school.

Back at the school, the two hot heads and baseball maniac were running around looking for Adult I-pin while Tsuna stayed behind and tended to Adult Lambo's 'injury'. With no luck at finding the older Chinese girl, the three went back to the infirmary.

"Sorry Tsuna, we couldn't find Adult I-pin" Mai apologized as she walked into the infirmary with the other two males in tow.

"That's fine, Child-Lambo is back so I'm guessing Child-I-pin is back too, she'll be fine on her own" Tsuna said.

"Where is that stupid cow anyway?" Gokudera asked, "as soon as he came back, he ran out. I would've chased him…but Lambo's a handful" Tsuna said, "You were lazy huh?" Mai said simply. Tsuna cried anime tears at the truth, "don't insult Hime!" Gokudera yelled at the coyote while Yamamoto just laughed naturally. Then the door to the infirmary opened, revealing a certain cook.

Tsuna noticed and paled, "B-Bianchi!" Tsuna yelled in surprise. Gokudera froze, while Mai and Yamamoto turned to the door.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" Tsuna asked, "I came looking for those two trouble makers" Bianchi answered simply. "Oh, Lambo and I-pin?" Tsuna said, Bianchi nodded.

"Also…" Bianchi began walking towards the teens; she stood beside her younger brother. Gokudera was sweating nervously; Bianchi grabbed either side of the bomber's face and made him turn towards her.

"I came to give my Valentine's gift to Hayato" Bianchi added, the bomber paled then fainted in his sister's arms. "How cute, he was so overwhelmed that he passed out" Bianchi said, not feeling guilty at all.

"Overwhelmed alright…" Mai mumbled, Tsuna could only sweat drop.

"Bianchi-chwan~" a pervert's voice yelled in the room. Bianchi punched a face that was coming her way, it landed on the ground with a 'thud'. The teens looked at the ground and saw Shamal there.

"Oh, I thought I heard a pest" Mai said simply, 'she's trying to ignore his existence!' Tsuna paled.

"Ah~ If it isn't my sweet little Coyote and the cute Princess~" Shamal stood up before the two. "H-hi Shamal" Tsuna waved nervously to the doctor, Mai crossed her arms and looked away from him.

"Since it is Valentine's Day, let me have a kiss~" Shamal jumped at Tsuna, but was met with Mai's foot and slammed down to the ground. "Don't you dare try" Mai growled darkly, making everyone but Bianchi sweat nervously.

"Aww, but I'm just curious is all!" Shamal whined as he stood up again. "Curious?" Tsuna repeated, "Yes, if you can't give me chocolates then give me a kiss!" Shamal whined.

"Can't give you...chocolates?" Tsuna was confused and tilted, the teens all stiffened.

"Yeah, because your-"

"It's Lambo-san's!" Lambo yelled as he ran into the room. "No! Give back chocolates!" I-pin yelled chasing after him. Mai stuck out her foot and tripped the cow, making a box of chocolates in his hair fly out. I-pin hopped up and caught it; she then turned her heel and ran out the room.

"W-why did she-"

"I-pin-chi is giving her Valentine's out" Mai explained to the still confused Tsuna. 'I think she'll blow up as soon as she sees Kyoya' Mai paled.

Lambo lifted himself from the ground slowly, tears welling in his eyes.

"Gotta…stay…calm…" Lambo chanted, "I can't!" he cried and began throwing his grenades at random. Everyone panicked until-

**Boom! **

The whole room was filled with smoke, Shamal, Bianchi, and Tsuna came out coughing. Gokudera and Yamamoto were passed out on the ground with Lambo, and Mai was holding onto the window sill and then crawled in.

"What's going on here?" a cold voice asked, making everyone's heads turn to behind Tsuna. The brunette turned around and faced Hibari's chest.

"Hi-Hibari-san!" Tsuna stuttered in fear, "why is the infirmary filled with smoke?" Hibari asked in a deep and obviously displeased tone.

"U-um, th-there was an accident and i-i-its just-" Tsuna stopped talking when Hibari glared at her.

Hibari looked menacing, like the devil just crawled out to devour the brunette. But actually, Hibari just hates holidays; it causes an increase in crowding so anyone can understand why he's angry. To add in with his problem, the infant had told him that the _little Herbivore_ had a Valentine's, which irritated him for some reason.

Tsuna was shaking under Hibari's glare, 'S-s-so sc-scary…' Tsuna thought with a pale face.

"I-I-I…" Tsuna stuttered with tears welling up in her eyes and her lips quivering, making the prefect raise an eye brow in confusion.

"I'm sorry!" Tsuna yelled then ran away; Hibari just stood there and blinked a couple of times.

"Guess the princess was so scared she ran for it…" Shamal grinned, chuckling.

"She is such a child…" Bianchi sighed, "Coming from the lady who was sulking when she wasn't invited to the New Year's thing…" Mai mumbled.

Hibari's eye brow twitched, making the three turn to the black haired boy. Hibari let out a very dark aura, Shamal and Mai paled, Bianchi sighed and just walked away, leaving the two.

"What do we do?" Shamal asked the Coyote, "Well, Hayato, Takeshi and Lambo are still there…" Mai mumbled. "You wanna save them?" Shamal asked, "What? No, I meant let's leave them as bait and run like hell" Mai explained.

"Oh…makes sense. Let's do it" Shamal agreed, "Way ahead of you!" Mai yelled, already really far away. "Don't leave me behind! Mai~!" Shamal yelled as he ran after her, "damn perv! Run faster!" Mai yelled as she and Shamal were finally out of the prefect's view.

Hibari let out a growl; he turned to the soot filled infirmary and noticed two teens and one infant unconscious. "Damn Herbivores…" he hissed, he began to stalk into the room, ready to bite the already half dead to death.

**^^Time: Schools Over^^**

'Today was so tiring…' Tsuna thought as she lay against a tree in the courtyard. She was sitting and resting her back on the tree, her bag and two other bags on the side of the tree.

'And I have to wait for Yamamoto, Gokudera-kun, and Lambo to come back from getting punished…' Tsuna thought. 'I shouldn't have left them…I'm a terrible friend!' Tsuna cried anime tears, 'even if Hibari-san was scary…I shouldn't have left…' Tsuna thought bitterly.

'Well, I just have to wait a while, like Kusakabe-san said' Tsuna thought, and then she began to rummage through her bag. She brightened up when she found what she was looking for. She pulled out her MP3 player, she also pulled out white earphones, the ones that work like earplug and are unnoticeable. She listened to the music intently, her mind stuck in its own little world. She didn't notice a shadow at the side of the school, staring at her.

'This is my chance!' Haru thought while holding a big box with orange and red wrapping.

'Haru will give Tsuna-san the love filled Valentine's!' Haru thought determinedly. Haru began to walk towards the brunette, being as discreet as possible. Tsuna didn't notice her, making Haru's surprise even more of a…surprise.

When Haru was able to creep up close enough to the brunette-

"OI!" an angry voice yelled.

"Hahii!" Haru yelled but soon clamped her own hand over her own mouth. Haru turned her head slightly and saw Gokudera, Yamamoto, Lambo, and Mai walking towards her. The three males were covered in bandages and wounds, Mai was the only one unharmed.

"Hahii! What happened to you?" Haru asked, "They got 'bitten' by Kyoya" Mai grinned.

"Urasai!" Gokudera yelled at the Coyote, "Hahaha, Hibari was really mad" Yamamoto laughed easily. "I swear…" Mai mumbled as she stared at Yamamoto with a pale face.

"Lambo-san w-was all m-mighty…guh…" Lambo said with a teary face, "then why were you crying?" Mai asked.

"L-Lambo-san d-d-didn't cr-cry" Lambo countered, "he didn't even touch you stupid cow! All he did was throw you towards the corner and attacked us!" Gokudera yelled angrily.

"Gotta…stay…calm…" Lambo mumbled, tears beginning to flow down. "I-its okay, Lambo-chan!" Haru tried soothing the infant by petting his head.

"Haru-chan?" Kyoko called to the darker brunette. The teens turned to the orange haired girl with her brother standing beside her.

"What's Extremely going on?" Ryohei asked curiously, "H-Haru's tr-trying to give Tsuna-san her Valentine's" Haru explained in third person, "oh, me too" Kyoko said.

"Eh, really? That's great!" Haru smiled; "lets give it to her together" Kyoko suggested, "sure" Haru smiled.

"D-demo" Mai cut them off, "what is it, Mai-chan?" Kyoko asked. "W-well, all day, we've been trying to find Tsuna's Valentine's" Mai explained.

"Eh?" the two girls said, "Reborn said Tsuna's only giving one chocolate so we've been trying to ask her, but we would always get her at the wrong moments" Mai said. 'Definitely the wrong moments, all devised by Reborn…' Mai inwardly sighed.

"Well, we can ask her now" Haru said, "she's right over there, listening to music" Haru gestured to the still out of it brunette.

"I'm amazed she hasn't noticed us crowding over here, Kyoya would've noticed us" Mai said. "Wonder what she's listening to?" Yamamoto wondered, everyone else wondered too.

Tsuna listened intently to the song being played. (Note: I do not own the song!)

_We're standing still  
>on a road that continues forever<br>while embracing your loved one  
>to a shining indigo sky<em>

'This songs nice…' Tsuna thought, 'but I'm pretty sure I've never downloaded it…' Tsuna thought.

_Even though you have wavering feelings  
>as long as you can feel my trembling chest<br>let's break apart the chain  
>that has been blinding me strongly<em>

'Did Reborn do it…?' she wondered, '…he wouldn't…but it's so soothing…' she continued to think.

_Don't lose LIFE  
>regretful feelings are<br>the guideposts for your heart  
>let's start walking<em>

'…It reminds me of the first time I got shot by the dying will bullet…but more mellow' Tsuna thought, her eye half lidded in tranquility.

_This is going to be the start of our journey, right? DARLIN'  
>(While weaving together)<br>many encounters  
>let's run past the narrow roads<em>

'It's so pretty…makes me feel all warm inside…' Tsuna smiled warmly to herself. 'It makes me feel warm…like when I first got my friends…' Tsuna felt herself get even happier.

_All of us  
>are travelers, parting will turn into strength, DARLIN'<em>

'Hmm…' Tsuna hummed to herself, "Tsuna!" an infant yelled loudly. "Hiee!" Tsuna yelled as she was tackled by a snot covered cow.

Tsuna was on her back, her headphones fell off, and something small on her chest. Tsuna lifted her head up and saw little Lambo, with a huge bump on his head, crying so much snot was flowing too. He was gripping onto Tsuna's shirt, holding on for dear life.

"Lambo? What's wrong?" Tsuna asked as she sat up, Lambo still gripping her shirt. "B-Bakadera's be-being mean to Lambo-san!" Lambo cried, pointing at a direction. "Huh?" Tsuna looked up in confusion and noticed her friends there.

"Oh, hey guys" Tsuna greeted, she began to get up and carried the sobbing Lambo in her arms. "H-hi Tsu-Tsuna-san" Haru greeted with a blush, "oh Haru, when did you get here?" Tsuna finally noticed the 'Hahii' girl.

"Haru-chan came awhile ago" Kyoko answered, Tsuna nodded in understanding. Tsuna then turned to her supposed right hand man, said person looking around nervously.

"Gokudera-kun, why did you hit Lambo?" Tsuna asked suspiciously.

"H-he-"

"Was being annoying as usual, so we had to use violence o shut his trap up!" Mai answered for the bomber.

'That's terrible!' Tsuna paled, Lambo was still sniffling. 'Actually, it was because he wanted to ask Tsuna who her Valentine's was before us so violence was needed but oh well…' Mai shrugged to herself.

"But how do we calm him down?" Tsuna wondered, Haru and Kyoko nodded in agreement.

"Extreme training!" Ryohei suggested, "That won't help Turf top!" Gokudera yelled at the boxer. "Then catch?" Yamamoto suggested, "Then you'll kill him…" Mai mumbled.

"Hmm, Oh! I have an idea!" Tsuna enlightened and ran to the tree her book bag was still at. She rummaged through her bag then pulled out a small green box that topped of with a purple bow.

"Here you go Lambo" Tsuna smiled at him, handing him the box. Lambo timidly received the box and looked up at Tsuna in question, "Happy Valentine's!" Tsuna grinned. Lambo smiled brightly, "Yatai! Lambo-san has chocolates!" Lambo squealed, hopping out Tsuna's arms and running away to most likely brag to I-pin.

"Eh? The stupid cow is Hime's Valentine's!" Gokudera yelled in outrage. "Eh? My Valentine's?" Tsuna asked confused, the males and Mai froze at being caught so suddenly.

"U-uh, um-well you see. The kid made a contest for anyone who finds out who your Valentine's is so we tried asking but…" Yamamoto trailed off nervously.

"We kept getting attacked and distracted so we never asked" Mai finished.

"Why would you join the contest?" Tsuna asked, "Because the kid Extremely said you only made enough chocolates for one person so we were…" Ryohei blushed in embarrassment. "Curious…" Gokudera concluded, blushing as madly.

"Hahii! No way? I wanna join!" Haru whined, 'why would you!' Tsuna yelled in her mind. "Anyway, that's a lie" Tsuna said, surprising everyone.

"I made enough chocolates for everyone" Tsuna said, "come again?" Mai said confused. "I stayed after school to use the kitchen to make chocolates and I bought enough ingredients for everyone" Tsuna explained.

"But Reborn-san-"

"Reborn lied, that little brat" Tsuna growled, an angry anime mark on her forehead.

"Figures, he wants to screw with our minds, I'll get him back" Mai clenched her fist, her whole body shaking.

"Anyway, here" Tsuna handed Mai a black and white polka dotted box with a gray bow. The brunette the gave a red box to Gokudera, a blue to Yamamoto, a yellow to Ryohei, a yellow and tan striped box to Kyoko, and a red and orange striped box to Haru.

"I also made one for Hibari-san, Dino-san, I-pin, Liz-san, Kusakabe-san, Bianchi, Mom, and Reborn" Tsuna said.

"You made one for everyone" Yamamoto said surprised, "y-yeah, I even gave one to Ault Lambo and Adult I-pin" Tsuna said.

"Eh? How'd you do that?" Mai asked. "When Adult Lambo was here I gave him one and asked him to give the other to Adult I-pin" Tsuna explained.

"You did so much Hime…that's amazing" Gokudera said with glittering eyes. "E-eh? N-n-no I just had t-to do this" Tsuna mumble.

"Why?" Mai asked, "Why would you do so much just for us? We made your Valentine's terrible. We've been ignoring you because of the girls, and we made today a competition and ruined your day" Mai said. Everyone knew that it was true, the brunette was ignored and left alone so many times, she must've felt lonely.

"What? I'm not mad" Tsuna laughed, "My Valentine's day was crowding yes, and I was alone" Tsuna said, making the teens' heart drop.

"But I'm okay with it, I mean, I'm with you guys everyday, so I made the chocolates as a thank you" Tsuna said.

"Thank you? Thank you for what?" Ryohei asked. "For being my friends, for being there for me, for treating me like I was someone…important" Tsuna smiled.

"Tsuna-chan…" Kyoko mumbled, surprised by the brunette's words.

"I'm happy to have all of you as friends, so this is my thank you…so um, thank you" she smiled warmly.

…

"Cute!" Haru and Mai yelled as they tackled the brunette to the ground, "Hiee!" Tsuna yelled on the way down.

"H-hey, leave Hime alone!" Gokudera yelled as he went to get the two off. "Hahaha, guess Tsuna's huggable" Yamamoto laughed, envious of the girls even if he didn't show it.

"Those are some Extreme tackles" Ryohei complimented. "Haru-chan and Mai-chan are so affectionate" Kyoko giggled.

'Even when I'm being honest I get hurt!' Tsuna yelled in her mind, crying anime tears.

On a tree branch that was close by stood Reborn in his usual Hitman attire, watching the scene unfold.

'That Dame-Tsuna…always being so weak and useless…she really needs to grow a spine' Reborn sighed and shook his head.

'But…' Reborn looked back down and saw the usual scene.

Gokudera yelling at Haru and Mai, Yamamoto laughing, Ryohei being Extremely loud, Kyoko giggling, and Tsuna smiling at everyone with warm eyes.

'I'll let her of the hook this time…' Reborn smirked, 'Happy Valentine's Day, Tsuna'

.

.

.

.

.

_I don't need to here those words, because I have my friends…what more could I ask for?_

* * *

><p><strong>Side Story<strong>

"I bet Tsuna's chocolates are delish!" Mai squealed as she walked home beside the bomber, the baseball idiot, and the cute brunette holding a giant box with a small one on top.

"Then you would win in that bet" Yamamoto grinned, holding a huge stack of chocolates in his arms.

"What kind of idiot are you? You should've refused all those chocolates or at least given them away" Gokudera growled at the idol. "What? No way, I can't waste these chocolates" Yamamoto countered, "Huh? Why not?" Gokudera asked. "Because they're…special" Yamamoto grinned, Tsuna looked over to him and smiled happily.

"Well I didn't accept any-"

"Except Tsuna's and Bianchi-chi's" Mai added in for the bomber, who glared at her.

"Of course I would accept Hime's!" Gokudera yelled, "The chocolates were handmade" Gokudera held it up in the sky, a bright light spot lighting on it. "Okay, they're special, not made by gods" Mai tried calming the bomber.

"Then why accept Bianchi-chi's?" Mai asked, Gokudera paled and looked away from the Coyote. 'That answers that question…' Tsuna and Mai thought.

"By the way, can you give this to your father, Yamamoto" Tsuna held out a small box with blue wrapping and orange stripes. "Eh? You made one for my dad too!" Yamamoto said surprised, grabbing the box and stuffing it into his backpack.

"Yeah, I wanted to thank him for sending the sushi" Tsuna smiled, "he'll love it" Yamamoto returned the smile.

"Naïve little Tsuna~" Mai hummed, "Huh?" Tsuna looked over to the black haired girl in confusion.

"You spent all this time giving you haven't received much" Mai explained. "Except Kyoko-chi's and Haru-chi's and Maman's and…wait that's it" Mai said.

"I don't really care if people give me chocolates, I only wanted to give out to the ones precious to me" Tsuna explained.

"It's all about receiving to me" Mai grinned, "Then why did you give Shamal chocolates?" Gokudera grinned, "Eh?" Yamamoto and Tsuna said surprised. "Th-they were store bought!" Mai yelled with a blush.

"J-just sh-shut it…" she mumbled childishly, a blush present but she was looking away from the teens. "I'm glad you gave chocolates to someone" Tsuna smiled, "yeah, if you didn't give any chocolates that would make you less of a girl then you already aren't" Gokudera laughed. "Urasai Hayato!" Mai yelled with a red face.

"B-but I-I'll pay you back on white day, k-k Tsuna?" Mai stuttered to the brunette. "Yeah we'll pay you back" Yamamoto grinned, "I will get the best present for Hime!" Gokudera declared.

"N-no it's fine I don't-"

"Oh, Sawada-chan!" an old voice said from behind the group, the teens stopped walking and turned around. An older lady came walking over to them, it was the one Tsuna had helped earlier.

"Oh, you're from earlier" Tsuna realized, the other three were confused. "Um, how did you know my name was Sawada?" Tsuna asked curiously.

"Assassin?" Gokudera narrowed his eyes, "Shut up paranoid self proclaimed-san" Mai said, making the bomber fume.

"You look just like your mother, I can tell" the lady explained, "I-I do?" Tsuna blushed. "I read in Tsuna's _diary_ that she always wanted to be like her mother" Mai whispered to the two. Tsuna glared at Mai, and then she turned back to the older lady.

"Is there something you need?" Tsuna asked. "I wanted to thank you for helping me earlier" the granny smiled to the brunette. "I-it was no problem" Tsuna said, blushing slightly.

"Here you go, I made some homemade chocolates for you" the granny handed her a dark orange paper bag with heart designs. "U-uh, th-thank you" Tsuna stammered, "no thank you, you're such a sweet girl. Just like your mother" the granny smiled.

"Good job, Tsuna" Yamamoto grinned as he walked beside the brunette. "Hime is amazing, helping the elderly" Gokudera said, running to the other side of the brunette.

"Ara?" the granny said as she looked up to the two, the two males noticed her gaze. They looked at her questionably.

"Are one of you her boyfriend?" the granny asked.

…

"EH!" the four teens yelled, all red.

"We-we're not Tsuna's-we're just-you know" Yamamoto was stuttering like crazy.

"Hi-Hime's b-b-boy-fr-friend?" Gokudera was as red as a tomato.

"Hayato? You okay?" Mai asked, walking up behind him. Then the bomber fell back, "Gah!" Mai yelled as the bomber fell.

"G-Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna yelled worriedly, "oh, he fainted" the granny said. "D-don't worry, I got him" Mai said, her arms under the bomber arm pits.

"I-I'll just drag him home" Mai said, pulling the silver headed boy away.

"A-ah, Okay. I'm sorry but I have to go now. Thank you for the chocolates" Tsuna bowed to the lady and raced after the two hotheads, Yamamoto followed. The granny just stood and watched the four leave. She saw Tsuna pull out a fan and fanned the bomber while he was still being dragged.

'She really is a Sawada, kind and always thinking of others' the granny smiled. "Oh, thank you for telling me where she was, young one" the granny said to Reborn, who walked up to her.

"No problem, you have to reward children after all" Reborn smiled.

"You're such a smart baby, she's lucky to have someone who cares so much for her" the granny complimented. Reborn smirked and tipped his fedora down.

"Well, I must be going, give my greetings to Sawada-san" the granny bowed and left. Reborn looked back to the four teens still in sight.

'That Dame-Tsuna…such a worrisome girl…' Reborn chuckled to himself.

.

.

.

.

.

_Chocolates are given to the ones you are willing to give your life to, are you able to do that?_

* * *

><p><strong>And finished, thank you for reading. Also thank you to all who have helped me reach a review goal of 100! I'm so happy! You guys have supported me through and through so I'll try my best to continue to write more. Thank you for reading and for the 100+ reviews and please review some more!<strong>

**Until next time**

**Ciao!**


	20. The 100 Percent Ranking of Anything?

**Ciaossu! Sorry that it's been a while, you see, my power died! But I'll get it back on soon, so no need to fear! :) I'm at a library so that's how I'm giving you this next chapter! Thanks for all reviews and favs, and thanks for reading all stories up to this point! I think this is like the final chapter of the Daily Life Arc…I'm happy and sad! T_T I want to see and write all the action and fighting, but I feel bad for Tsuna. I mean, losing her peaceful life and her friends being sucked in to the dangers of the mafia world. But we all know she'll overcome it! By the by, I might not be that good at writing action scenes so anyone who could teach me please PM me! So please, continue to read and review and I'll write the best I can!**

**Please read on!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn (but the OC & OOCness is definitely mines)**

* * *

><p>"Hiee! I'm gonna be late!" Tsuna yelled, she began running out of her house in her usual shorts uniform. "Be careful" Nana smiled and waved bye to her daughter.<p>

'Damn it! Why would Reborn and Mai ditch me! They're so mean!' Tsuna thought as she continued to run.

By a bridge, there's a little light brown haired boy about 9 wearing a green sweater with a blue coat over it, plain jeans and brown shoes, and white and thin green striped scarf. All around the boy, everything was floating in the air, like gravity wasn't working.

"Tsuna-nee's sprinting speed is ranked 86,202nd out of 86,202nd mafia members" the boy said, "her leg strength is ranked 85,900th" he continued. "Her endurance is ranked 86,182nd" he said, his brown eyes almost dull but had a reflection of space.

"So Tsuna-nee's overall ranking is dead last" he said plainly, at the same time, Tsuna was running on the other side of the bridge, not noticing the boy since she was in panic of being late. All the floating objects around the boy suddenly stopped and fell, he reached into his coat and pulled out a gigantic book (how it fits in there you tell me).

He placed the book on the ground and opened it up, "okay, that means her punch strength, kick strength, and running speed are all in last place" he said. "I wish Tsuna-nee would work harder" the light brown haired boy sighed.

"There he is!" a ruff voice yelled, the boy looked to his right and saw some scary men in suits walk over to him. The boy grabbed his book and began running away. "Wait!" the man that seemed to be the leader yelled, as him in his men chased after the boy.

"Hold it right there!" another yelled, still chasing the boy. After a while, the boy suddenly disappeared. "Che, where'd he go?" one huffed, the group walk more ahead in the neighborhood to look for a boy.

One subordinate walked behind looked to the side and saw one dog house. He looked at it suspiciously, and then a small familiar Chihuahua came out and barked angrily.

"Shut it you stupid dog!" he yelled angrily. The dog continued to bark, the man got irritated. He looked to his comrades and saw that they left him behind.

"Damn it, because of you they left me!" he growled. The small dog continued to bark, "damn dog…" he hissed.

The man picked up a rock and looked at the dog, "I'll teach you to mess with me" he ready to throw the rock. But then a foot collided with the side of his face. He landed a few feet away and was automatically unconscious.

"That's very rude, animal abuse isn't the way to go idiot~" a female's voice said. It turned out to be Mai, wearing her usual school uniform with pants as always, glaring at the man with crossed arms.

"_Sigh_, and here I thought the mafia has advanced over the years" Mai sighed, "you expect so much" Reborn said as he walked on the wall. Mai turned to the dog house; she saw the small doggy walk back in.

"Rui's doghouse ranks 22nd out of 305 hiding places in Namimori…" he said as he wrote in his book inside the doghouse. Rui went up to the boy and licked his face, "thanks, Rui" he giggled.

"Ugh, he's so cute and yet he always gets in trouble" Mai grumbled, "Tsuna will have a lot to deal with when she gets home" Reborn smirked.

* * *

><p><strong>20. The 100% Ranking of Anything!? Futa the Small Prince!<strong>

"I'm home" Tsuna mumbled as she walked into her house drearily. 'I can't believe Mai ditched me as soon as school was over too…' Tsuna sighed. She walked up to her room, "So tired…" she mumbled as she opened the door. She then noticed someone small sitting at the table looking at her.

"Hooray! I'm finally meeting you!" the boy cheered, shaking both of Tsuna's hands. "Nice to meet you, Tsuna-nee" he greeted, during the whole time, Tsuna was frozen still. Mai walks in with Reborn on her shoulder.

"Oh, Tsuna's home" Mai noticed, "but she's frozen" Reborn smiled. "U-um, M-Mai-nee, what's wrong with Tsuna-nee?" the boy asked worriedly. "She's just frozen in shock" Mai explained, giggling. The boy then noticed Tsuna was shaking, "be careful, Tsuna could explode" Reborn warned, "she's like I-pin-chi" Mai mumbled.

"He's so cute!" Tsuna squealed with a blushing face, she tackles the boy into a hug, surprising him. "Aw! He's so adorable! I just can't help it!" she continued to coo, squishing the boy against her chest. The small boy was blushing, his face being squished against something big and soft.

"Eh? He's so lucky" Mai whined, "indeed…" Reborn stared at the boy, but with a little hint of emotion in his eyes.

"P-please let g-go, Tsu-Tsuna-nee!" the boy begged, "Eh?" Tsuna froze. She soon let go of the boy and looked at him apologetically, "I-I'm s-sorry, I got carried away" Tsuna rubbed the back of her head nervously. "It's okay Tsuna-nee" the boy said. Tsuna noticed something she should've noticed earlier.

"Tsuna-_nee_? Um, who are you?" Tsuna asked in realization, "Your pretty slow Tsuna" Mai said earning a pale face from the brunette.

"My name is Futa" he said, "aww, that name's so cute!" Tsuna squealed. "Snap out of it" Mai said, "Ah-oh!" Tsuna paled again.

"He has a favor to ask you" Reborn said as he hopped off Mai's shoulder and walked beside Futa.

"The mafia is after me" Futa explained, "Huh?" Tsuna said confused. She looked towards Reborn and his smile widens, "Eh?" Tsuna gasped. She looked over at Mai and saw her face turn serious, "seriously!?" Tsuna said in shock. The two teens and Futa sit around the table, Reborn sits on the bed.

"Tenth generation Vongola boss, Tsuna-nee, please hide me!" Futa begged. "U-um, I-I would like to help you but I can't do anything that's mafia related, I'm sorry" Tsuna explained. "I'm aware of that" Futa said naturally, "what?" Tsuna said confused.

"Because Tsuna-nee is…" Futa began pulling out his giant book. "What is that?" Tsuna stared in amazement at the giant book. Futa placed the book on the table and read it.

"Ranked 872nd out of 872 mafia bosses in terms of overall combat ability and intelligence. That's last place!" Futa said, looking up to Tsuna and smiling.

"Well isn't that rude…" Mai said, Tsuna could only nod in agreement.

"But in the ranking for people who can't refuse a request, you're first!" he pointed at a list with a giant number 1 beside Tsuna's name.

"What?!" Tsuna yelled, "I think that's true…" Mai agreed.

"The kid's nickname is Ranking Futa" Reborn said, "or he's also referred to as Futa de la Stella" Mai added. "Eh?" Tsuna said confused, "it means 'of the star' you know" Mai explained, "You can just call me Futa" Futa said earning a nod from Tsuna.

"He's an information dealer who specializes in making rankings" Reborn explained, "Futa's ranking are 100% accurate" Reborn said. "He's right, Futa's never been wrong" Mai agreed, "which means, if you were to use this Book of Rankings to formulate a plan, you would win every single battle" Reborn said.

"Taking over the world would be a breeze" Reborn said, holding up a picture of a man over the world with the ranking book. "You didn't have to illustrate it for me!" Tsuna yelled.

"So please help me, Tsuna-nee" Futa begged again, "Just because I don't turn people down doesn't mean I'm the best choice to protect you" Tsuna said. Futa and Reborn looks at each other then looked back at the brunette.

"That's not all" Futa said, both him and Reborn shaking their heads. "You're also ranked first in bosses with no ambition" Futa said with both him and Reborn holding one finger up as emphasis. "So I don't have to worry about you taking the Book of Rankings" Futa said cheerfully, "Now I sound lame…" Tsuna cried anime tears.

"Would you really chase away a cute, little animal…" Reborn said holding up a picture of him in a cute squirrel costume, "into a field of carnivores?" Reborn replaced the picture with himself in a lion suit. 'Can I have that book…?' Tsuna thought with a blush.

"Wait, little animal?" Tsuna repeated in confusion, she turned to the ranking prince. Futa had wide watery eyes, his hands together and he looked up to her in a begging manner.

"I-I'm starting to see it…" Tsuna realized, "you saw it the whole time since you started suffocating him…" Mai mumbled making Tsuna pale.

"Tsuna-nee!" Futa begged again, he made the most adorable face he could, Tsuna sighed. "It's settled" Reborn said, "Oh most definitely" Mai agreed, "f-fine" Tsuna reluctantly agreed. "Yay! Thanks, Tsuna-nee!" Futa cheered, Tsuna could only sigh.

Outside, the clouds were turning gray. "Since he's here, why don't you let him rank you?" Reborn asked. "No way" Tsuna said quickly and blankly, "Eh? Why not?" Mai asked.

"Does Tsuna-nee dislike it or me?" Futa asked with teary eyes, "n-n-no of-of course not! I like you!" Tsuna quickly tried to calm him.

"Then why?" Reborn asked with a smirk, "it's just…I'm not superstitious. I don't believe ranking will really help me or is really true" Tsuna said honestly. "I think the person who wants Futa's book aren't that bright" Tsuna said, "wow, and you call me and the two numb skulls straight forward" Mai chuckled, Tsuna sighed.

"It's just I don't believe in that kind of thing" Tsuna said, "and yet you get shot by a bullet, become reborn, turn into some kind of invincible superhero, and survive getting blown up or killed everyday, and you don't believe it?" Mai asked suspiciously, "oh, and your afraid of ghosts…well I read that in your diary so…" Mai added, "shut up…" Tsuna hissed.

"Just let him do it" Reborn said, "…fine" Tsuna finally agreed. "That sounds fun, desu!" Haru said as she opened the door, the four turned to the door.

"Haru? Why are you here?" Tsuna asked, "Is that a new horoscope?" Haru asked, ignoring Tsuna's question. "Why do you always barge in here?" Tsuna asked, Haru walked up behind the brunette.

"I ran into your mother while she was shopping, and she asked me to take down the laundry" Haru explained finally.

"Oh, what a helpful house wife" Mai said, "Mm, you think so Mai-san?" Haru smiled as she blushed slightly. 'Tsuna-san must think I'm a perfect house wife too!' Haru squealed in her mind, 'I wonder what mom's making for dinner?' thought Tsuna, 'of course Dame-Tsuna would think that' Reborn smirked.

"Now, do me!" Haru asked of Futa, "sure, since you're Tsuna-nee's friend" Futa smiled. "Tsuna-nee? Have you been hiding another brother, Tsuna-san!?" Haru yelled in surprise.

"Why would I do that?!" Tsuna yelled at the girl, "My names Futa" Futa greeted, not caring what Haru's implying. Actually, he's okay with it.

"Really? I see" Haru understood, in like a split second. "And yet you don't deny it!" Tsuna yelled, "Aren't you happy with a little brother?" Mai asked. Futa looked at her with the puppy eyes again, Haru blushed and Tsuna banged her head on the table.

"I'm losing to him…" Tsuna mumbled. After much explanation of so little info Haru understood finally.

"Oh, so you're just acquaintances" Haru said, "he's too cute to be my brother" Tsuna said. "Hahii! Tsuna-san's cute too!" Haru said, "E-eh?" Tsuna blushed at the words. Haru didn't notice the blush and reverted back to Futa.

"What are the three most charming things about me?" Haru asked dramatically, "…isn't that just a quiz?" Tsuna said blankly. "Heh, I'm all for it" Mai shrugged while resting her chin on her hand and elbow on the table.

"Okay" Futa agreed, he closed his eyes and began to stand up. Then his hair began to stand up and sway and his eyes became dull like earlier.

"Huh?" Tsuna was confused; she then noticed some of her stuff began to float up. "Eh…Hahii! What's going on!?" Haru freaked as soon as she saw everything float up, even the table.

"And gravity fails us…" Mai mumbled as she stared at the objects flying. "R-Reborn! What is…huh?" Tsuna gaped as she saw Reborn floating above in a space suit.

"Its Futa's ranking mode" Reborn said, "the theory is that whenever he ranks something, the energy concentrated within his body nullifies the force of gravity around him" Reborn explained. "A theory?" Tsuna repeated as Reborn started doing flips in the air.

"This is Futa" Tsuna looked down at the boy. "Yes, I hear you, Ranking Planet" Futa said as if he's talking to someone, "w-what's he doing!?" Tsuna yelled.

"Another theory is that he communicates with a planet of ranking far off in the galaxy" Mai added, "Believe that?" Reborn asked, "No I don't!" Tsuna yelled.

"That's so romantic desu!" Haru said, "No, that's so occult!" Tsuna disagreed.

"Haru-nee, your three most attractive features are…" Futa began, "number three: your beautiful eyes" Futa said. "Yay! That's so true!" Haru squealed as she flailing her arms in a happy way. "Look at them, Tsuna-san! See?" Haru said showing her eyes with something almost glittering around her. "Y-yeah, sure…" Tsuna could say blankly, 'hmm, I've actually seen way prettier eyes…' Mai thought tiredly.

"Number two: your cute dimples" Futa continued, "dimples desu~" Haru put her fingers on her dimples as an emphasis.

"And number one: that whorl of hair" Futa said finally, "Hahii! That's right desu!" Haru squealed. "Wanna see?" Haru asked Tsuna as she walked closer to the brunette. "I-I'll pass…" Tsuna stuttered in awkwardness.

"You know your ranking's kind of weird…" Tsuna mumbled, looking at Futa with a pale face.

"Who are you? I'm Lambo~!" Lambo sang as came in through the window, shaking his bottom to the occupants of the room, making Mai furious. "Who am I? You're Lambo~!" Lambo continued to sing but he began to float up. I-pin stomped on Lambo's head as she entered the room, "what are you doing!?" Lambo yelled at I-pin.

"Wh-why am I floating!?" Lambo panicked when his afro hit the ceiling. "Very peculiar" I-pin said, "Oh, guess Futa's energy is getting even stronger for the connection to the Ranking Planet" Mai guessed.

Futa looked towards the Chinese girl, "I-pin's Pinzu time bomb is ranked 36th out of 816 special techniques. Its top class" Futa ranked. "So it's pretty incredible…" Tsuna paled in fear.

"Gyoza fist is ranked 116th out of 520 mid range techniques" Futa continued, "such a high ranking at so young an age is quite remarkable. She's a superb prospect" he said.

'But in ten years, she'll have quit being a Hitman to work at a ramen place' Tsuna thought, she sighed tiredly.

"Hey! Hey! What about Lambo-san!?" Lambo yelled obnoxiously, he floated right in front of the light brunet.

"Tell something about Lambo-san! Okay? Do one for Lambo-san! Quick! Quick!" Lambo begged, flailing his arms.

"Lambo is first by mile…" Futa began, "First by mile!?" Lambo repeated excitedly. "…On the list of most irritating Mafiosi" Futa concluded, Lambo froze, he felt himself shatter.

"What kind of ranking is that!?" Tsuna yelled, "Hahahaha! That's so funny! Of course the stupid cow has that ranking!" Mai laughed, holding her stomach in pain.

Outside, the men in suits from earlier were still looking for Futa. One had a giant bandage on his cheek, he looked furious. They all ran in a random direction in search for the ranking boy.

Nana was walking by with some groceries, "oh my, it's starting to pour" Nana noticed, feeling some droplets. Nana began to run home, hoping the rain doesn't get any heavier. Back at the house, some unwanted guests took refuge in the Sawada house.

"Hime!" a loyal voice yelled, barging into Tsuna's room. "Why didn't you tell me the ranking kid is here!?" Gokudera yelled, "Gokudera-kun!?" Tsuna said surprised, "you weren't important enough to tell" Mai said, making Gokudera growled.

"Yo" Yamamoto greeted from behind the bomber, "Yamamoto too!?" Tsuna said surprised. "We happened to bump into each other" Yamamoto explained, "doesn't explain why you're here…" Mai mumbled.

"Wow, this is amazing" Yamamoto said, looking at the objects floating about. "There's something I've wanted to ask you" Gokudera said walking over to Futa, "Gokudera-kun…?" Tsuna called curiously.

"Where do I stand in the ranking of people fit to be Hime's right hand man? Can you do that, ranking kid?" Gokudera asked, almost demanded. 'Is that all he wants!?' Tsuna paled.

"That's simple" Futa said, "huh?" Gokudera said. "Here I go. Hayato-nii's ranking is…" Futa began, Gokudera gulped in anticipation.

"Out of range" Futa finally answered, "w-wh-what!?" Gokudera yelled with a pale face. Gokudera fell backwards, "Ah, Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna caught him from behind.

"Futa, can someone be out of range?" Tsuna asked, struggling with holding the passed out bomber. "Not the ranking range" Futa said, Gokudera was curious and stood up, relieving the brunette.

"Outside the atmosphere's range" Futa said, "you mean out of this world?" Gokudera and Tsuna said in union, both kind of disturbed.

"Hahaha! Another funny kid!" Yamamoto laughed, 'And Yamamoto thinks it's a game…' Tsuna sighed tiredly. "There are other roles to fill besides being a Mafia boss' right hand man" Futa said, "Hayato-nii is ranked first among Mafiosi suited to be preschool teachers" Futa said.

"What!?" Tsuna, Gokudera, and Haru yelled in pure shock.

"The Gokudera-kun who's always fighting with Lambo!?" Tsuna yelled, "Hahii! What!? Preschool teacher!?" Haru yelled.

"Hahahahahaha!" Mai laughed loudly, holding her stomach.

"He's ranked second among those who like kids. A perfect fit" Futa continued. "I-I like kids…?" Gokudera was shocked; he even fell to the ground onto his knee.

"That's hilarious! Hahaha!" Mai laughed, anime tears pouring out of her eyes from all the laughter.

"You're a fun guy, Gokudera" Yamamoto smiled naturally.

'Gokudera-kun as a preschool teacher…?' Tsuna thought, 'what would he look like?' Tsuna wondered. She imagined Gokudera, wearing a pink apron and surrounded by children. 'It kind of fits him…' Tsuna blushed lightly, 'at the same time…its wrong!' Tsuna paled. Tsuna noticed somebody's long hair in front of her face.

"Eh!?" Tsuna yelled, looking up. "B-Bianchi!" Tsuna yelled, the poison cook was laying against the wall, looking down on the teens.

"Well done, Futa" Bianchi said, "Impressive display of judgment in your rankings" Bianchi complimented. "But love is what counts" Bianchi said, "so cool desu!" Haru admired the lady, "she's such a show off" Yamamoto said.

"Bianchi-chi is always right after all. If only she would pay attention to her surroundings" Mai sighed with her arms crossed and floating in the air relaxingly. "If only you would too!" Tsuna yelled at the Coyote, "huh?" Mai answered blankly.

'Wait a minute! What about-?' Tsuna looked over to the bomber and paled. Gokudera was frozen; he looked like a scared statue.

'He's petrified from all the shock!' Tsuna thought in pity, "in that case, make a love ranking to show who loves who" Bianchi suggested. Reborn smirked, "sounds like fun. Futa do it" Reborn said.

"Yeah, do Tsuna!" Mai suggested, she was acting like she was swimming in the air.

"Then I'll be ranking the people Tsuna-nee loves" Futa said, catching everyone in the room's attention.

"Eh? The person I love?" Tsuna pointed to herself, "Really?" Haru said with glittering eyes. "I'm curious" Yamamoto grinned, "Hime's…loved one…?" Gokudera mumbled on the ground.

"Tsuna-san likes who?" I-pin repeated, "Dame-Tsuna obviously likes Lambo-san!" Lambo yelled.

"F-Futa! Y-you can't d-do that!" Tsuna said trying to get to the boy, but then she began to float up.

"For the ranking of people Tsuna-nee loves…" Futa began, everyone listened closely.

"In first place:…" Futa said, "W-wait!" Tsuna yelled. Yamamoto and Mai looked serious, Gokudera was struggling to look up, the children were staring at Futa with curiosity, and Haru was mumbling "doki doki…doki doki…" Bianchi was looking at them with a bored expression but was slightly curious, and Reborn was smirking.

After much dramatic waiting, "…Leon" Futa finally concluded.

"No way!" Tsuna yelled, Yamamoto sighed in disappointment but then laughed. "That's unexpected" Bianchi said from behind Tsuna, "no fair, Leon always gets the love!" Mai whined.

Haru cried, "Hime loves Leon…?" Gokudera said then he banged his face on the ground in disappointment.

"I-I…love Leon?" Tsuna yelled, 'I don't understand myself!' Tsuna panicked in her mind.

Reborn smirked, happy at seeing his precious student conflicted.

**~ Katekyo Hitman Reborn! ~**

* * *

><p><strong>Name: Lambo, Adult Lambo<strong>

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 5, 15**

**Birthday: May 28**

**Zodiac: Gemini**

**Height: 42 cm. 179 cm.**

**Blood Type: A**

**Favorites: Grapes**

**Grape candy,**

**Annoying a lot of people (unconsciously),**

**Sweets,**

**Nana ("Maman!"),**

**Weapons as toys,**

**Kyoko,**

**Haru,**

**And Tsuna**

**Hates: Bakadera (Gokudera),**

**Reborn,**

**Being told what to do,**

**Being picked on,**

**Not getting Tsuna's attention**

* * *

><p><strong>~ Katekyo Hitman Reborn! ~<strong>

"My heart is like the sky, raining tears" Haru said dramatically, looking out the window, crying anime tears. Which showed that it was actually raining.

"Rain?" Futa suddenly reverted back to his usual self; he fell forwards onto the ground. Everything that was in the air came down, the children fell, Tsuna fell on her face, and Bianchi and Mai landing on the ground unharmed.

"Oh, you okay, Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked, walking over to the brunette and holding his hand out.

"U-uh, I-I'm fine" Tsuna mumbled, holding one hand on her face and using the other to grab Yamamoto's hand. "If you say so" Yamamoto smiled, pulling her up.

Futa was crawling up on Tsuna's bed; he looked very tired and ill.

"What's wrong Futa?" Tsuna asked worriedly, "I don't feel well…" Futa said. "Rain and me don't mix" Futa explained, "I hate rain" Futa said honestly then fell asleep.

"Makes sense, they seem depressing but they're annoying…" Mai agreed, "What are you talking about…?" Tsuna paled.

"It's a theory that rain disrupts his communication with the Ranking Planet" Reborn said, now wearing his suit and standing beside Futa. "Enough with the theories!" Tsuna yelled, "but odds are that when it rains, its like you trying to talk to someone on the phone while going through a tunnel, connections are messed up" Mai explained.

"So does that mean any ranking done while it's raining is wrong?" Tsuna asked, "yeah, sort of, why? Did you really believe you loved Leon the most?" Mai asked with a raised eyebrow.

"E-eh? U-Um th-that's…" Tsuna blushed lightly, then suddenly Leon popped up on Tsuna's shoulder and began rubbing it's head on Tsuna's cheek, making Tsuna turn even redder.

"Lucky lizard…" Mai mumbled, Haru and the small children nodded in agreement.

"So Futa's rankings just now are wrong then?" Tsuna asked again, petting Leon's head with a finger.

"Then my ranking was…" Gokudera suddenly got up, making everyone turn to him. Gokudera noticed his sister beside him and paled, he toppled back down onto the ground.

"Gokudera-kun…" Tsuna looked down to her friend worriedly. "You okay?" Yamamoto asked as well as concerned.

"Self proclaimed-san has been through so much today" Mai laughed, and then she suddenly stopped.

"Eh? Mai-san, what's wrong?" Haru noticed the Coyote was suddenly silent. Everyone looked at Mai in curiosity.

"Something's wrong…" Mai said, her eyes narrowed towards the window. Everyone was serious, Haru was confused, and Lambo was shaking in fear. Haru walked over to the window, she looked down and paled.

"What's with the crowd of umbrellas!?" Haru yelled, Bianchi took this chance to walk out the room. The Mafioso, including the now better bomber, looked out the window as discreet as they possible.

"They're from the Todd family" Gokudera informed Tsuna, "I recognize the man as the leader" Gokudera informed. Mai looked out the window; she noticed the guy she kicked earlier was there.

"Yup, these are definitely the guys after Futa" Mai said, turning back to the brunette.

"Looks like it" Reborn hopped up with larvae on his face. "Hahii!" Haru freaked at seeing Reborn's face.

"Here come his winter henchmen!" Tsuna yelled, pointing at the infant covered in bugs.

"They're just larvae, so they can't gather information" Reborn explained, "and then what's the point of having them on your face?" Mai raised her eye brow. "…I don't know" Reborn answered, "then it's pointless!" Tsuna and Mai yelled.

"Since you're the one who agreed to hide Futa, protect him" Reborn said, putting his subordinate down.

"That's true, but I don't know what to do" Tsuna said. "Tsuna!" Yamamoto called; Tsuna looked up to the idol.

"Don't worry. I'll help out" Yamamoto thumbed up. "We'll bunker up in here" Gokudera said, holding out his dynamites.

"That sounds good" Yamamoto said, "I don't think that'll work" Tsuna mumbled.

"Reborn what do we-gah!" Tsuna gaped; Reborn was sleeping beside Futa, a nose bubble blowing. "He's sleeping!" Tsuna yelled, "Tsuna-san!" Haru called the brunette. "Bianchi-san is…" Haru said, "Huh?" Tsuna said. The teens looked back out the window; they saw Bianchi in front of the giant crowd of men in suits.

"Oh…it stopped raining" Mai noticed, "That's not what's important!" Tsuna yelled at her.

"Big sis couldn't be going alone to…" Gokudera guessed, "Fight?" Tsuna finished.

"The poison scorpion?" the group of men were mumbling and backing away in fear. "You're Poison Scorpion Bianchi!" one guy yelled in fear, Bianchi glared at one direction and the giant crowd parted a way for her. Bianchi began to leave, walking out the path, the teens were watching curiously.

"Ciao" Bianchi waved, "huh?" the men said in confused. "She's running away!" Tsuna yelled, "Big sis…?" Gokudera paled. "_Sigh_, Bianchi-chi has issues" Mai sighed tiredly.

"Tsuna-san, are we still doing the blockade?" Haru asked, "Huh?" Tsuna said surprised.

"You two, you got it?" Mai said to the two males of the room, "Yeah, let's get this party started!" Yamamoto laughed. "No choice, I guess" Gokudera sighed, "Who's gonna carry?" Gokudera asked. "I'll do it" Yamamoto said, "don't trip and fall" Gokudera insulted, "you can count on me" Yamamoto laughed, "the thing is in my closet" Mai told them. Tsuna and Haru looked at each other in confusion.

Outside, "Everybody's gathered, leader" one subordinate said, "okay, let's break in" the leader said. But then the front door opened, making all of them turned.

"Kon'nichiwa!" Mai greeted with a cheerful smile.

"It's Inoue 'Swift Coyote' Mai!" one guy yelled in fear, everyone else was shaking in fear, to them firs the Poison Scorpion now another famous Hitman Swift Coyote, also known as Coyote The Reaper, are they going to hell?

"You guys wanna play a game?" Mai grinned, the group looked confused. Yamamoto and Gokudera came behind her, Yamamoto holding a blanket with someone inside and Futa's scarf sticking out over his shoulder.

"It's called _chase_" Mai smiled evilly, "we'll start with a little greeting" Gokudera said pulling out his lit dynamites.

"Yeah, that should kick things off!" Yamamoto smiled. "Take this!" Gokudera yelled, throwing his bombs and blew up. Smoke filling the air, and the Todd family lost.

"Now!" Mai yelled, the three began running through the smoke. "I can't see a thing!" a subordinate yelled, all coughing, some noticed the teens running by.

"They're running away! After them!" the leader ordered, which they all followed and ran after them.

Gokudera threw bombs behind him, "blow up!" Gokudera yelled. "Hahii! Did it work?" Haru asked as she popped her head out of the rolled up blanket.

"Yeah! Perfectly!" Yamamoto said, "I'm so glad I could help Tsuna-san!" Haru squealed.

"But we have to keep running!" Gokudera said, "Yeah…" Mai looked back. She noticed the leader wasn't there behind them. 'This isn't good…' Mai narrowed her eyes.

Back at home, 'Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto, Haru, Mai…be safe' Tsuna prayed, she had Futa sleeping peacefully on her back; she was walking towards the front door.

Tsuna reached for the doorknob but then, "why aren't you pursuing them?" the leader said from outside.

"Well, leader…I've got a funny feeling about this" a subordinate said. "Me too" one agreed, "it felt like a feint" another said. "Should we call the men back?" the leader suggested, "nah, the three of us can handle this" the subordinate said. "Besides, if Inoue Mai is there, the men will have a handful" the other said.

Tsuna began walking through the kitchen, where Nana was chopping the vegetables, and went towards the back door.

"Be home by dinnertime" Nana said, "Hai, hai mom" Tsuna said and walked out.

'Okay, this side should be safe' Tsuna thought, and began walking around the back. But then the two five-year-old children popped up in front of Tsuna, freaking her out. Tsuna landed on her bottom, luckily Futa was unharmed.

"What are you doing here?" Tsuna whispered, "Lambo want to know who Tsuna-san loves?" I-pin pointed at Lambo. Lambo flushed, "L-Lambo-san must know everything s-so tell Lambo-san!" Lambo demanded with a light blush.

"Sorry Lambo but not now" Tsuna apologized. "No tell Lambo-san or give me cake!" Lambo yelled, "Don't bother Tsuna-san!" I-pin scolded the cow.

"I wanna know! I want cake! I wanna know! I want cake!" Lambo whined. "Stop being so loud!" Tsuna scolded him.

"Over there!" the leader yelled over the wall, Tsuna noticed three men in suits looking over at them. "Hold it right there!" the leader yelled while Tsuna began crawling away while the children ran off.

**Scene Change**

Back to the running teens, Gokudera kept throwing more bombs behind him, blowing up the mafia men.

"Man, they're persistent" Gokudera growled, "what now?" Yamamoto asked. "We can't fight all of them here, there's by standers all around" Mai said, running beside them.

"Let's head somewhere with no people" Gokudera suggested, Haru popped her head out again. "How about the riverbank? I bet nobody's there" Haru suggested, "yeah" the boys agreed.

"Do you guys think you can handle it?" Mai asked, "We don't need you" Gokudera hissed. "Why Mai?" Yamamoto asked, "I have to go check on Tsuna and Futa" Mai said.

"How are you gonna get there in time?" Gokudera asked, Mai smirked in response. "Swift Coyote isn't just a fancy name…" Mai said smugly, making the other three confused.

"Odds are they'll follow you thinking you still have Futa so keep running, k'?" Mai said, they nodded.

Mai stopped running, the two males continued to run, the men in suits were confused and slightly afraid but continued to charge towards the Coyote. Mai turned around and smirked, making the group pale. Mai began charging towards the group, the teens looked behind and they began to panic.

"What is that idiot doing?" Gokudera gritted, "Haru can't watch" Haru pulled her head back in the blanket.

Mai then jumped up and stomped on some guys' heads, each one feeling the very strong stomps of the Coyote. When Mai finally hopped off the poor unfortunates' heads she landed on the ground. She began running the opposite direction, and in a second, she was gone.

"Whoa, Mai's ridiculous fast" Yamamoto grinned, "Swift Coyote…?" Gokudera mumbled. "What was that?" Yamamoto asked, "H-huh? N-nothing! Damn baseball idiot!" Gokudera growled, Yamamoto could only laugh.

'But I've heard that name somewhere…ugh, it doesn't matter right now!' Gokudera growled to himself and threw some more dynamites behind him.

**^^Time: Afternoon^^**

Tsuna was running down the empty street, passing a boy wearing Kokuyo middle school uniform and a beanie and glasses; he was buying a soda from a vending machine on the side of the road. The three-mafia men were still running after her.

"Hold it right there!" the leader yelled, the boy in glasses gave a glance at them. He saw the still unconscious ranking boy on Tsuna's back, but didn't see Tsuna's face. He began to walk after them.

Tsuna ran into the park, where nobody was around. "Futa! Please wake up!" Tsuna said, looking back at the lighter brunette.

'At this rate, they'll catch up if I continue to carry him!' Tsuna panicked. "Yo, little girl" the leader said, standing in front of the brunette and blocking her path.

"You've caused us a lot of trouble" one subordinate said from behind Tsuna. "No more playing games" the one with a bandage on his cheek said. "Now, little girl, hand the kid over" the leader ordered.

Tsuna backed away in fear, which was when Futa woke up. He was surprised by his new surrounding but he smelled a familiar scent of strawberries.

"Tsu…na-nee?" Futa mumbled sleepily, "Futa! You're awake!" Tsuna realized, checking the small boy.

"Ah, the people after me!" Futa gasped when he saw the men in suits.

"Come with us quietly and we won't lay a hand on the little girl" the leader bargained, "although, I don't mind taking you both…" the leader smirked. Tsuna shivered in fear, Futa felt the brunette's shiver and began to worry. The mafia men began to surround and get closer to Tsuna, making her back up to the swing.

'W-what do I do? We have no where to run…damn it!' Tsuna sucked her teeth. The brunette then felt little Futa crawled off her back, "H-hey! F-Futa!" Tsuna called. Futa began walking in front of the Vongola tenth, then he began to rank.

'Eh?...Why is Futa ranking at a time like this?' Tsuna thought, watching the boys and the objects float about. "Paolo is ranked 55th out of 86,202 Mafiosi in attack ability" Futa said, 'Whoa! That's scary!' Tsuna paled.

The leader smirked, "Rossi is ranked 226th out of 86,202 Mafiosi in intelligence" Futa said, turning to the injured man.

"Making him superior in that area" Futa continued, "Huh? Me?" Rossi said confused and surprised. "The leader, Paolo, is the strongest of this group. But Rossi should actually be in charge" Futa said blankly.

"Is that true, Rossi?" Paolo yelled, "Don't be stupid, you're the leader!" Rossi tried explaining. "Who are you calling stupid!?" Paolo grabbed Rossi by his collar, threatening him.

"This is a trap! He's trying to make us fight among ourselves!" the third subordinate tried to reason with them. "Enzo has an ambition ranking of 56th place" Futa began, "once you have the Book of Rankings, he's sure to betray you and take it for himself" Futa deciphered.

"You bastard! That's why you told me not to call the men back!" Paolo began to get angrier. "Leader, that's not true!" Enzo tried to explain, "I can see through your scheme!" Paolo punched Enzo, making fall to the ground.

"Leader, use your head! He's making us fight among ourselves!" Rossi yelled, "This is how I use my head!" Paolo head butted Rossi's chin. "Bastard!" Enzo growled, punching his ever 'stupid' leader. Then the three began fighting each other, punching, kicking, you name it.

'So Futa's goal was to get them to fight each other? That's great!' Tsuna grinned, "Futa lets get-huh?" Tsuna gaped. Futa had his book out and was writing down his rankings.

"I need to write that ranking down" Futa mumbled, "Not now!?" Tsuna yelled. "But I'll forget" Futa whined, 'how come I keep forgetting he's a kid!?' Tsuna paled.

"Write it on your hand then but we have to-"

"Where do you think you're going?" Paolo yelled, making Tsuna stiffened. Futa realized his mistake and hid behind Tsuna, the brunette tried to shield him.

"You've taken us for fools!" Paolo said angrily, "E-eh? U-um that is…" Tsuna was tongue tied in fear, "its alright, the boy won't be coming alone" the man smirked. Tsuna was shaking in fear, while Futa was silently fuming. A gleam from a pole above meant only one thing, Reborn was aiming his sniper towards Tsuna's head.

"Futa's worked hard. Now its Tsuna's turn" Reborn said, and then fired. The Kokuyo student looked towards the sound of the bang.

Mai was running by and heard the bang, 'Eh? Reborn's using the Dying Will bullet? Something must be happening' Mai ran even faster toward the direction of the sound. Back to Tsuna, the bullet finally hit her and she fell backwards, startling the others.

"Tsuna-nee!" Futa yelled worriedly, "d-did you guys do that!?" Paolo asked. "Here you go" Reborn threw the coat/shorts instant clothing system towards her. Tsuna glowed and her dying will flame lit, Tsuna's face became fierce and she stood up. She caught the box and quickly changed into it, "REBORN!" Tsuna yelled.

"I'll protect Futa with my dying will!" Tsuna yelled, "Don't do it, Tsuna-nee! A person at the bottom of the combat rankings can't beat them!" Futa tried to warn her. But fighting them was like a stroll through the park…well she is in the park.

She punched Enzo across the face; she kneed Rossi at his gut. "Damn you!" Paolo cursed as he tried throwing a punch at Tsuna, but Tsuna flew up and kneed him at his chin and flipping backwards, landing gracefully and unharmed.

"This must be a dream…my ranking were wrong for the first time ever" Futa looked at Tsuna in amazement. Tsuna sighed when her flame finally died, "the dying will bullet really is tiring when it's over…" Tsuna mumbled tiredly.

"You're awesome!" Futa yelled, startling Tsuna. "I'm so impressed by how you overturned my rankings!" Futa explained, he hopped up and hugged Tsuna, wrapping his arms around her neck.

"E-eh? Y-your happy your wrong?" Tsuna stuttered in confusion. "I must observe this further, if you don't mind!" Futa said, getting all excited and backing away a little.

"Can I stay here?" Futa begged, "Eh?" Tsuna was even more confused. "Tsuna-nee~!" Futa looked up to Tsuna cutely, Tsuna blushed madly.

"Of course you can!" Tsuna yelled as she hugged Futa tightly, Futa turned his head to the side so he wouldn't suffocate and hugged her back, he was smiling happily.

"Good job" Reborn complimented from on the tower. "Damn it…" Rossi growled on the ground, not yet unconscious.

'I'll just take the girl out and get the ranking boy…' Rossi thought as he began to stand. He limped over to the unaware duo, when he was right behind him he felt a punch on his back and then a hook kick to his face making him fly backwards to the ground.

"Eh?" Tsuna and Futa said, they turned around and saw Rossi on the ground in pain. "W-what happened to him?" Tsuna yelled, "Nothing" Mai said as she walked in front of them.

"Mai!" Tsuna said surprised, "Little Prince, are you okay?" Mai smiled at Futa as she bent down to his eye level. "Hai, I'm fine Mai-nee!" Futa smiled at the Coyote, "good" Mai grinned.

"B-but weren't you with the guys and Haru?" Tsuna said, 'how could she get here so fast? And where are the others?' Tsuna wondered.

"It was a quick walk" Mai said with a nervous smile, "Eh?" Tsuna said in confusion. Futa giggled silently, 'Mai-nee shouldn't keep secrets from Tsuna-nee. Eventually she'll find out' Futa smiled at his thoughts.

"D-demo, what about Gokudera-kun and them?" Tsuna asked, "Don't worry, they can handle themselves" Mai shrugged off.

At the riverbank, Yamamoto and Gokudera were still being chased. "Shouldn't this do?" Yamamoto asked the bomber, "yeah" Gokudera said.

The bomber turned around and yelled "Blow up!" as he threw his lit bombs at the mafia men.

**BOOM! **

There was a huge explosion, a puff of smoke rising to the sky.

"Looks like they're done too" Reborn said as he saw the smoke, "Went out with a bang" Reborn said.

The Kokuyo student from earlier finally walked onto the scene of the pained mafia members excluding the Vongola gang and Futa.

**Scene Change**

"Fried eggs rank 8th out of Tsuna-nee's 308 favorite foods" Futa said, with everything and every infant floating up. Everyone was at the Sawada household, Yamamoto, Gokudera, and Haru joining in for dinner.

"Excuse me, can I get some more?" Yamamoto asked holding out a bowl to Nana, "yes, of course" Nana said.

"Man, I wanted to show you how powerful my bombs are, Hime!" Gokudera said. "Oh, let's do a ranking of who helped Tsuna-san the most today!" Haru suggested.

"That'll definitely be me" Mai said smugly. "If anything, I helped Tsuna the most" Reborn said with a smirk, floating in the air. "You shot a bullet through her head" Mai said blankly. "Of course I helped Hime the most" Gokudera said confidently, "I don't know about that, but I helped too" Yamamoto grinned.

Tsuna stood up, making everyone turn to her questionably. "No ranking allowed while we're eating!" Tsuna scolded, looking down at them like she's the adult and they're the children. "Hai…" the teens mumbled glumly, looking down like children.

"Oh, number two would be Salisbury steak!" Futa concluded, "Okay, we'll have that tomorrow" Nana smiled at her daughter, Tsuna could only sigh.

But then she looked around again, she saw Haru and Gokudera yelling at each other, Yamamoto laughing, Mai and Reborn eating naturally, I-pin yelling at the obnoxious Lambo, and Nana smiling happily. Tsuna smiled tiredly, but it was a genuine smile.

'Always so tiring with this family…but I don't mind, as long as I have them!' Tsuna smiled even wider and warmer. Everyone could feel the warm and happy filled aura around the girl, and everyone got even more cheerful and louder, Tsuna's happiness giving them more energy and joy.

'And ranking for Tsuna-nee's smile…' Futa stopped ranking and reverted back to normal. 'I don't need to ask, I know her smile is always going to be number one!' Futa giggled to himself.

Reborn looked from everyone else to Tsuna to the window where night has fallen. '…Tsuna…' Reborn thought, just looking with emotionless eyes, but with a hint of pity.

**Scene Change**

Somewhere far away, in an abandon building, where the windows were broken and there was rust and mold all around the worn out building. Inside in what seemed a lounging area but more rough and worn out.

On a couch sat someone in the shadow, with only the light of the window is showing his and the Kokuyo student from earlier standing in front of him, were in the room. The one on the couch had a somewhat spiky hair cut, almost looking like a pineapple.

"I see. You've found Ranking Futa" the spiky haired man said, the Kokuyo student nodded.

"Kufufufu…"

.

.

.

.

.

**To be continued**

* * *

><p><strong>End! Thank you for reading another chapter! It was very difficult! And I'm lazy so yeah. But now it's the beginning of the Kokuyo arc…so just wait and see. Please review!<strong>

**Until next time**

**Ciao!**


	21. Sudden Attack

**Ciaossu! Today is the beginning of the Kokuyo Arc! Yay! But it'll be difficult for little 'ol me. I am a novice in fighting scenes; I have an idea for them but cannot describe so well. But for you guys, I will try my best! Thanks for reading the last chapter and reviewing! So**

**Please read on!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn (but the OC & OOCness is definitely mines)**

* * *

><p><em>It has begun…<em>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

In the darkest of night, with the full moon glowing, the dogs howl desperately as if saying 'Danger…danger…' repeatedly. In the empty streets, where it seems there wasn't a soul in sight, one of the disciplinary committee members was on the ground all beaten up. Two figures in the shadows looked down on him.

"Weak, weak" one said, grinning down at him. "This is the famous Namimori Middle School Disciplinary Committee? Not scary at all" he said smugly.

The beaten up boy struggled to turn to them, "Wh-who are you people?" he asked with pain present in his tone. "Huh? Some boys from a nearby town here for an away game" the boy said almost sarcastically. "That's not funny, Ken" a dull voice scolded the other.

"We've got the wrong guy, so lets get this over with already" the dull boy said tiredly. "Sure" the one named Ken ruffled through his pockets and pulled out a pocket watch. "Don't hate us. We're just following orders" Ken said as he walked over to the disciplinary member.

"Stay away!" the member begged, but his pleas were in vain.

"Aaaaaahhhh!"

The two had already left; only the disciplinary member was there, lying on the ground in pain, with a watch that said 11:00.

**21. Sudden Attack**

Already morning, Mai was walking, in her PJs, outside to the mail box, yawning on the way. She looked through the mail, "no mail for me…_yawn_" Mai mumbled to herself. When she thought there was no more, she noticed a small package still in the mail slot.

"To…" She pulled it out and read what it said.

"Yes!" Mai yelled, throwing her hands in the air. She ran inside and ran up the stairs, passing by the confused and already uniform dressed Tsuna, and slammed a door. Tsuna walked into the kitchen with a confused face.

"Ah, good morning, Tsu-chan" Nana greeted, looking away from something she was reading. "G-good morning, um, why's Mai all happy?" Tsuna asked.

"Don't worry about her, she's just through a phase" Bianchi said naturally. 'What phase?' Tsuna thought but shrugged it off. Tsuna then noticed that everyone was interested in some flyers.

"What's that? Is there a sale going on?" Tsuna wondered, Nana pushed all the flyers closer to the younger brunette.

"Which one would you prefer, Tsu-chan?" Nana asked. "Hm? Judo, kendo, aikido?" Tsuna read, "what's all this? Are you taking lesson, Mom?" Tsuna asked. "Nope, you are" Nana said simply, "What!?" Tsuna yelled in surprise.

"For self defense. You have to be able to protect yourself" Nana explained, "B-but why all of a sudden?" Tsuna asked.

"This weekend, members of Namimori Middle's Disciplinary Committee were attacked and injured" Reborn explained. "What!? You're kidding!" Tsuna panicked, "and they don't know who did it" Nana added.

"I'm just afraid you'll be attack as well, Tsu-chan" Nana said honestly, giving Tsuna a worried look. "You don't have to worry, mom. Unfortunately, only the Disciplinary Committee members are the ones getting attacked" Tsuna tried to reason with her mother. Tsuna the felt someone poke her leg, she looked down to see little I-pin look up at her.

"I-pin can teach you. Gyoza Fist is best!" she said cutely, "E-eh? I don't really-" Tsuna blushed. Then she felt someone pull on her sleeve, she turned and saw Lambo holding a grenade.

"Tsuna, use this to take out the bad guys" Lambo said and threw it to her. "N-no thanks!" Tsuna yelled as she shoved it back into Lambo's hands. "Take them out! Take them out!" Lambo whined, "I said I don't need them!" Tsuna yelled.

"In Tsuna's case, she needs to stop being so timid first" Bianchi said, 'that's none of your business' Tsuna thought as she glared at the cook.

"Ah~! Isn't today a fantastic day!?" Mai yelled as she walked in, wearing her uniform with pants as usual.

"Wow, you're upbeat" Reborn said, "I just got some mail, no biggie" Mai shrugged off, but there was an energizing aura around her.

'She's so bright…' Tsuna thought as she shielded her eyes from the Coyote. "So what you talking about?" Mai asked, "About the attacks around town" Bianchi answered.

Mai looked confused and looked over at Reborn, he smiled at her normally, Mai could only sigh.

"Maman's worried about Tsuna, she thinks she'll be attacked" Reborn explained, "Hmm? Tsuna has me, she doesn't have to worry" Mai waved her hand carelessly.

"Hey, Tsu-chan. How about boxing?" Nana suggested, joining in the conversation.

"Mom…" Tsuna paled, 'D-demo…when I think of boxing I think of Sempai' Tsuna thought. 'It would've been a waste refusing him if I joined…' Tsuna sighed tiredly.

**Scene Change**

Ryohei was jogging down an empty street, wearing an orange sweat suit. "Running should be done in the morning!" Ryohei yelled to himself, throwing some jabs as he jogged. Then someone stood ahead in the path he was heading.

"Hey, hey. You're Sasagawa Ryohei?" a familiar voice said, most likely the one from last night named Ken. The boy named Ken had blond hair with clips holding the left side of his hair. He had a scar over the bridge of his nose, had brown eyes, and wore the Kokuyo uniform just without a tie and plain sneakers.

"Who are you?" Ryohei asked as he stopped jogging. Ryohei looked at the other suspiciously, "you must want to join the boxing team!" Ryohei said excitedly, not really suspicious.

"It doesn't matter if you go to a different school! I'll welcome anyone who loves boxing!" Ryohei said, grinning.

"Huh? That works" Ken grinned, "I'll join if you beat me" he said smugly, sticking his tongue out like an animal.

**Meanwhile**

"I already said I wasn't going to do any of these and she shoved them in my face" Tsuna groaned at the flyers in her hand.

"Maman doesn't really believe I'm strong…" Mai sulked as she walked beside the brunette, a dark cloud over her. "Don't sulk…" Tsuna paled, feeling the dark cloud.

"If Futa was here, we could get him to rank the different martial arts" Reborn said, walking beside the girls on the wall.

"Oh! Speaking of Futa, I haven't seen him" Tsuna realized as she stuffed the flyers in her bag, "hopefully he's not being chased by some scary people again" Tsuna looked down worriedly.

"Futa's smart, he can get himself out of any situation" Reborn said, almost easing Tsuna's nerves. 'But it depends on how long it'll last…' Reborn thought.

"Don't worry about the little prince, he'll survive" Mai thumbed up to the brunette, Tsuna could only smile nervously. But then a gleam caught her eye.

"Mai, what's that on your wrist?" Tsuna asked, Mai blinked and looked to her wrist. "Oh these?" Mai gestured, pulling down both her sleeves and showing two silver, thin bracelets on both her wrists.

"Where'd you get that?" Tsuna asked, looking at it with fascinated eyes. "Lizzy sent them" Mai grinned, "Liz-san did?" Tsuna repeated. "Yup, they're…something special" Mai smirked, Tsuna was confused.

"But Nana still thinks you're weak" Reborn said outright, Mai then gloomed again, mushrooms growing on her head. "Mai…" Tsuna sweat dropped at her companion and sighed. Tsuna looked ahead and saw almost all of the Disciplinary Committee in front of the school, loitering about.

"It's the Disciplinary Committee" Tsuna said, "they're all over the front entrance" Mai said, out of her gloom.

"After all those incidents, tensions must be high" Reborn guessed, "so it's being done by people who have a grudge against the DC?" Mai wondered. "No" a voice said behind them, Tsuna froze and Mai blanked.

The two turned around, "Hibari-san!" Tsuna said startled. "Yo Kyoya" Mai greeted, "Ciaossu" Reborn also greeted. "Hello, Infant, Coyote" Hibari greeted dully, 'how'd he know my names Coyote?' Mai wondered.

"And hello to you, _little_ herbivore" Hibari greeted to the brunette, he had a possessive gleam in his eyes, kind of scaring Tsuna. "G-good mo-morning, Hibari-san" Tsuna bowed to him.

"So how's the random attacking treating you?" Mai asked, "What exactly are you asking him?" Tsuna paled.

"Of course, I intend to protect myself by extinguishing the root of the threat" Hibari said. 'That makes no sense!' Tsuna thought, "That makes no sense" Mai said blankly, "don't say that to him!" Tsuna yelled at the Coyote.

Hibari's eyes narrowed, he threw his tonfas out, making Tsuna flinch and closes her eyes tight. But Hibari threw his tonfa behind him, hitting someone.

Tsuna opened her eyes and she gasped, "Dr. Shamal!" Tsuna said surprised. Mai's eye twitched, she glowered at the doctor in pain on the ground. A girl who was there at the scene ran away screaming, obviously another victim of a pervert attack.

"Itetete…" Shamal mumbled as he sat up. "What was that for?" Shamal asked in pain, "I sensed malicious intent…" Hibari said. "I think you meant perverted intent…" Mai growled angrily, Tsuna could only pale.

"I suppose it was my imagination" Hibari shrugged. Shamal got up; "that doesn't mean you should suddenly attack me" Shamal said. He then noticed the two girls behind the prefect and jumped for joy.

"Princess~ Mai-chwan~" Shamal yelled, but was met with Mai's foot. "Leave us alone" Mai growled, Hibari only raised an eyebrow. Shamal quickly got back up on his feet, he jumped towards Tsuna. Hibari quickly ran in front of the brunette and hit the doctor square in the face, making him fall back down on the ground.

"You are ruining the peace, now stop" Hibari ordered, "h-hai, ha-hai…" Shamal said groggily. "I'll see you later, little herbivore" Hibari said, turning and leaving.

Hibari stopped and touched his neck, a mosquito flying away from his neck. Mai narrowed her eyes as she watched, Reborn was watching as well. Tsuna was only confused, she watched as the prefect leave again. Shamal got up again and rubbed his face.

"He's so violent" Shamal whined, Mai crossed her arms and glared at the octopus haired doctor. Shamal turned to the other two Hitman and gave a nervous smile.

"That was a conditioned reflex. It should be all right since cherry blossoms aren't in season now" Shamal assured them. "You're an idiot" Mai growled, "don't hate me Mai~" Shamal whined.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Tsuna asked, finally joining in the conversation but didn't hear a word they said earlier.

"Oh, I heard there've been attacks recently. I figured I should protect the girls" Shamal grinned. "No, really, the girls need protection from you…" Mai glowered at the older man.

"Mai~" Shamal whined, hugging her. "G-get off, y-you old man!" Mai yelled, blushing deep red.

_Hovering over green…_

_From Namimori_

"Oh, our school song. Where's it coming from?" Tsuna said, she looked around.

_Lain with verdure…_

Tsuna turned around and heard the song coming from behind.

_Neither big nor-_

Hibari opened his phone and the song stopped. 'That's Hibari-san's ringtone?' Tsuna sweat dropped.

"Oh, I see" Hibari said to the other on the phone. He turned back to the brunette, "Eh?" Tsuna said confused.

"Aren't you acquainted with Sasagawa Ryohei?" Hibari asked, Tsuna blinked but nodded. "He's beaten up" Hibari said, "Eh!?" Tsuna yelled, Mai's eyes widened in surprise.

Close by, Futa was ranking in hiding, but he looked over at the group with dull eyes, but they were…lifeless.

**Scene Change**

**Namimori Central Hospital**

Tsuna ran down the hall, Mai, and Reborn in her arms, in tow. Tsuna finally found Ryohei's room and ran to the door. Tsuna slammed the door open and she panted. "

Sempai! Are you okay!?" Tsuna yelled worriedly, her heart beating fast in fear. Ryohei was on the bed with a cast on his left arm and a bandage on his cheek and wrapped around his head.

"Oh, Sawada, Inoue" Ryohei greeted naturally, not acting like he was someone that was just beaten up, the two girls walked in with Mai closing the door.

"Look at me, pathetic, huh?" Ryohei glumly said.

"S-Sempai, you're all-all-"

"Broken" Mai finished, looking the boxer over.

"How do you feel?" Reborn asked, sitting on a stool by the bed. "A few bones were broken." Ryohei said.

"Eh?" Tsuna felt her eyes well up in tears, Ryohei and Mai flinched. "D-d-don't cry, S-Sawada" Ryohei tried to calm her.

"B-but you're hurt, an-and I don't kno-know what to-" Tsuna sobbed. "Its fine, I'm strong! I'll Extremely survive! I'll-_cough_!" Ryohei began coughing violently.

"You're not convincing her" Mai paled, "I'll be fine Sawada, just give me awhile to heal and-" "He'll be up yelling _Extreme!_ Again" Mai grinned, Ryohei nodded in agreement.

Tsuna wiped away her tears, "o-okay" Tsuna nodded. "Now that the drama show's over-" Tsuna paled at Reborn, "how'd you get attacked?" Reborn asked the boxer.

"I was caught off guard. Man, that guy was strong" Ryohei said, "You saw the person who did this?" Tsuna gasped.

"Yeah, he was wearing a uniform from a nearby school, Kokuyo middle" Ryohei explained. "So it's another middle schooler?" Mai repeated suspiciously, "That's frightening" Tsuna shivered.

"Be careful, Sawada" Ryohei said, his eyes filled with worry for the brunette. "E-eh? I-I'll be fine, d-don't worry Sempai" Tsuna stuttered.

"You have nothing to fear, Ryohei" Mai said, the two turned to the Coyote. "Since I am here, I'll always protect Tsuna!" Mai declared, "No you won't" Reborn said, cutting into her proud declaration, making her growl.

"Anyway, I'll be fine Sempai" Tsuna said. "But man…" Ryohei groaned, 'is Sempai in pain?' Tsuna wondered. "I wanted that punch for our team!" Ryohei yelled, 'he's thinking about boxing at a time like this?' Tsuna paled.

"I think even in the brink of death, he would think of boxing…" Mai mumbled, Tsuna nodded.

"Is this yours?" Reborn asked, holding out a pocket watch. "No, I heard it was on my chest when they found me" Ryohei said. Mai stared at the watch, a hidden emotion in her eye, but then she shook it off. Reborn opened the watch and it read 5:00 but was not ticking.

"Changing the subject, I haven't told Kyoko what really happened" Ryohei said, "she worries too much you know" he said. "And Tsuna was almost going to pass out when she heard you got hurt…" Mai jabbed her thumb to the brunette. Tsuna blushed and Ryohei chuckled.

"Anyway, go along with my story" Ryohei told the two, "Your story?" Tsuna repeated. But then the door slid open, the teens looked over and saw a worried Kyoko.

"Onii-chan!" she yelled as she ran over to the boxer. "Why were you climbing the chimney of a bathhouse!?" Kyoko asked worriedly, 'what kind of story I that!?' Tsuna paled.

"What the hell were you doing at a bath house!?" Mai yelled at him, "Mai…?" Tsuna looked at the Coyote in confusion. Mai looked at the brunette and grinned, her grin said "I'm going with the story", making Tsuna pale.

"Onii-chan, are you sure it's only a sprain?" Kyoko asked suspiciously, "yeah" Ryohei answered, 'that is too far-fetched!' Tsuna yelled in her mind.

"Now way. You're in the hospital for a sprain?" Kyoko doubted him, "a really bad sprain" Ryohei added. 'He's seriously gonna stick to it!' Tsuna was stupefied. "It's believable…" Mai agreed, "Stop agreeing with him!" Tsuna hissed.

"But, I'm glad you're alive…" Kyoko said, wiping her tears. 'Kyoko-chan…' Tsuna looked at the orange haired girl sadly. "I told you not to cry!" Ryohei panicked, Kyoko smiled to calm him. Kyoko finally noticed the other three occupants.

"Tsuna-chan, Mai-chan, and Reborn-kun came to visit. Thank you" Kyoko smiled to them, tears still welling in her eyes. Mai and Reborn nodded, Tsuna smiled shyly. The three finally left the two siblings to chat. As soon as Mai closed the door, Tsuna began to panic.

"Why was Sempai attacked? It doesn't make sense!" Tsuna panicked, "maybe he irritated them?" Mai suggested. "Huh?" Tsuna said in confusion, "I would beat him up too if he was always yelling in my ear" Mai said honestly, her eyebrow twitching, 'she's been holding back her anger up 'til now' Tsuna paled.

"You're not the only one in panic, Dame-Tsuna" Reborn said, making Tsuna turn to the direction he was looking off to. She walked down the hall and saw the whole hall filled with other Namichuu students.

"The hospital's filled with students from Namimori!?" Tsuna said surprised, "wonder why most of them are here" Mai mumbled.

Tsuna looked around and noticed one of the doors open, "Mochida-sempai!?" Tsuna gasped. "Eh? The idiot that was rude to Kyoko-chi and tried fighting you!?" Mai yelled.

In the room was Mochida, with his hair grown back over time, all bandaged up and in an oxygen mask. Mai looked around and saw one student standing around and looking down grimly.

"Hey you" Mai called out to him, he looked up and blushed. "M-Mai-san!" he said surprised, "what happened to the kendo idiot?" Mai asked pointing to Mochida's room.

"U-uh, he was beaten up by the same bunch attacking the Disciplinary Committee" the boy explained. "Him too!?" Tsuna said surprised, 'he was attacked too?' Mai got suspicious.

"Not just him, last night, five third years, four second years, and two first years, all non-committee members, were attacked" the boy explained. "Non-committee members?" Tsuna paled, "students from Nami middle are being indiscriminately attacked!" the boy paled as well.

"No way! Why is such a horrible thing happening!?" Tsuna yelled. The teens then noticed that some of the students parted the way for two Disciplinary Committee members coming down the way.

"It's the vice-chairman of the Disciplinary Committee!" the boy said, 'it's Kusakabe-san!' Tsuna thought.

"So there's still no sign of the chairman?" Kusakabe asked a subordinate, "Yes, we believe that he's located the enemy" the subordinate answered.

"The destruction of the culprits is only a matter of time" he explained, "I see" Kusakabe said, the two passed by Tsuna as she was forced to bow by the other boy.

"Did you hear that?" the boy asked, "yeah" Tsuna answered. "Hibari-san went to deal with the bad guys" Tsuna said, "Hibari-san's invincible! No need to worry" the other boy said happily.

"We're so lucky to be in the same school as Hibari-san!" the boy cheered. 'I'm slightly worried for Hibari-san…but he's always been able to defeat any opponent, so he'll definitely win!' Tsuna smiled to herself.

Mai looked over to Reborn, he looked back to her, they stared at each other, as if having they're own private conversation in their minds.

**Scene Change**

**Abandon Kokuyo Center**

All around the main center, at the stairs, there was beaten up Kokuyo students all around, most with severe injuries. At the scene was a smirking Hibari, his tonfas out, with some blood on them, and most likely the culprits of the massacre.

"This happens because you crowd together" Hibari said, he then began to walk into the building. He walked naturally, as if no fear was visible in his eyes, which there was none.

Up ahead where he was heading was a Kokuyo student with a pole, standing behind a wall, waiting to attack the prefect. When Hibari was close enough, the boy revealed himself and swung down on the black haired boy. But Hibari ducked swiftly and hit his tonfa on the other's rib cage. Making fly off and land on the ground harshly.

Getting close enough, Hibari reached to a lounging area, but it was very dark and the only light in the room was from a partly covered window. But on the couch in front of the window sat a pineapple haired person.

"Hello, thank you for coming" the mysterious person greeted naturally. "I've been looking all over for you" Hibari said, "are you the one behind this mischief?" Hibari asked but already knew the answer.

"Kufufufu…something like that" the other said, propping his head with his arm on his knee. "And the new order in your town" he said, "are you dreaming or something?" Hibari scoffed.

"Namimori doesn't need two different orders" Hibari said, "I have to agree" the pineapple haired boy agreed, smiling in the shadows.

"I'll lead the new order, which makes you unnecessary" he said with an almost cynical tone. "That won't happen" Hibari said, making spikes form on his tonfas almost magically (how'd he do that!? O-o).

"I'm going to bite you to death right here" Hibari smiled menacingly, raising his tonfas into a fighting stance.

"Eh? Is that…?" Mai looked down, Tsuna followed her gaze. "Hiee! It's moving!" Tsuna freaked. It was a little piece of Leon's green tail, it was still moving.

"Leon's tail fell off" Reborn said holding it in his hands. "A chameleon's tail can fall off?" Tsuna asked in fear. "This is an ill omen" Reborn said but continued to smile.

Mai's eyes narrowed, 'is _it_ going to happen …?' Mai thought almost worriedly.

**~ Katekyo Hitman Reborn! ~**

"Do you want to die sitting?" Hibari said as he walked over to the other, his tonfas ready. "You say amusing things" the other said.

"I'm sitting because there's no need for me to stand" the other said to annoy the prefect. "Further conversation is pointless" Hibari irritably said. "As you wish, but if you don't speak now, you'll never get another chance" the other said, still smiling.

As if triggering something, Hibari twitched. The other's eye glowed red, a sign in his eye turning from 'six' to 'one'. Hibari was frozen, but he glared at the other that was sitting.

"Hm? Is something wrong?" the other said, "you look pale" he said. "Shut up" Hibari struggled to say, "it appears you don't realize who you're picking a fight with" the other said.

"I was surprised to find the first-class Hitman known as Trident Shamal here as well" he added, "what are you talking about?" Hibari was getting confused.

"He specializes in killing his enemies by using a mosquito which carries incurable diseases" the other explained.

"Trident Mosquito" Hibari gasped, he remembered of earlier when he felt a small bite on his neck but shook it off, this happening after he attacked the perverted doctor. Hibari looked down to his neck then back up to the mismatched eyes before him, he felt his eyesight start to blur and the room to spin.

"Hello? Get a grip, I'm over here" the other said with a smirk obviously present on his lips.

"You were infected by Veritigous Cherryitis by Trident Shamal, a disease that makes you unable to stand when surrounded by cherry blossoms" the other explained, watching Hibari sway sickly. Hibari almost lost his footing and could've fallen, he struggled to stand but his mind spinning and fogging. The prefect glared at the pineapple haired man.

"I had rush to prepare these for you" the other pulled out a small button and pressed it. Hibari noticed something fall to the side; he turned and saw one small cherry blossom petal slowly descend. He looked up and saw cherry blossoms all over, falling down upon him.

"Such beautiful cherry blossoms" the other said, looking at the cherry blossoms that were the only bright, pink, thing in the dark dreary room.

Hibari's eyes widen, his breathing hitched, watching the beautiful show…become his demise.

**Scene Change**

Reborn held the Octopus transformed Leon, "is Leon okay?" Tsuna asked worriedly. "Leon keeps changing forms" Tsuna said as she watched Leon transform into a small totem pole, then a computer screen.

"Without his tail, he's lost control of his shape-memory" Reborn explained, Leon transforming into a tennis racket.

"What's with that!?" Tsuna yelled, "its only natural reaction since Leon's not like normal animals, it will obviously have an abnormal effect" Mai said professionally, "who are you and what have you done with Mai…?" Tsuna paled.

"Out of the way!" someone yelled down the hall, "another Namimori student was attacked" a student whispered.

Tsuna gasped and turned to the yelling, her eyes widen at the sight. On the gurney being pushed by some doctors and nurses was an injured Kusakabe, Namimori's Disciplinary Committee's feared second in command. All the students were gasping, and whispering, and panicking in fear, all at the same time.

'Kusakabe-san was attacked!' Tsuna's face lost all its color, fear welling in her stomach. 'How are they still attacking the students? Hibari-san should've already dealt with them' Tsuna thought. Mai's eyes narrowed worry beginning to show.

"Did something happen to Kyoya…?" Mai mumbled with her arms crossed, Tsuna turned her eyes to the Coyote. "Of course not, Hi-Hibari-san is stronger than that! He's probably fine" Tsuna tried to convince the black haired girl, smiling at her.

"Tsuna…" Mai wasn't convinced at all, Tsuna was sweating and her smile was forced. 'She's having a hard time convincing herself…' Mai looked at her with sad eyes.

"Take care of Leon" Reborn said, tossing up the now pastry looking chameleon to the surprised brunette, who caught him clumsily. "Reborn? Where are you going?" Mai asked, but the infant ignored her and went to the beaten up second in command.

Reborn hopped up to the gurney, the doctors tried to stop him but the Hitman ignored them. Reborn reached into Kusakabe's coat and pulled out a gold watch similar to the one found on Ryohei. He checked inside and it said 4:00 but it was also not ticking. Reborn hopped off when the doctors began taking Kusakabe away.

"Reborn?" Tsuna called, her and Mai walking towards the infant while holding a Leon rice maker.

"There's no mistake about it. They're picking a fight with you, Tsuna" Reborn said, looking at the watch, but his usual smile not present.

"Huh?" Tsuna said confused, Mai could only get even more worried.

**Scene Change**

**Wham!**

**Smack!**

**Punch!**

**Kick!**

Grabbing Hibari by his hair, the prefect on his knees with blood coming from his nose and mouth. Wounds all around and his right eye painfully shut.

"That look suggests you're wondering how I knew you were unaware that you'd contacted Vertiginous Cherryitis" the other said, smiling at the prefect's weak form. Hibari glared at the other with his unwounded eye and his teeth gritted.

"How indeed…" the other let go of the black haired boy's hair, making him fall. Hibari struggled to sit up; he tried glaring at the pineapple hair shaped man again.

"Oya? Do you believe you would have a chance if it weren't for the cherry blossoms?" the other suggested.

"You are mistaken. I've seen many men of your skill level" he began, "and I've buried a number of them" he said, "in a place very close to hell" he said, still smiling so smugly on the prefect.

"Now, shall we continue?" he said, from afar sat little Futa. Watching with dull eyes as the mismatched eyed man continues to beat the weak prefect.

**Scene Change**

"What do you mean they're picking a fight with me?" Tsuna asked, "this" Reborn held out the watch that still said 4:00 on the dot.

"The clock says four, what's wrong with that?" Mai shrugged. "But, its not moving or ticking, maybe it's broken?" Tsuna suggested. "Kusakabe was carrying this" Reborn said, "and this one was on Sasagawa Ryohei" Reborn pulled out another watch.

"So what? Ryohei needs help telling time and Tetsuya carries around a broken watch, big deal" Mai said, 'so straight forward…' Tsuna paled.

"I heard that there was a similar pocket watch on the guy who was beaten up before that, with the hand pointing to six o'clock" Reborn informed. "Six, five, four…" Tsuna repeated while holding a Leon rose, "that's right" Reborn said.

"Now that you mention it, I've heard there was some watches at the scene of those who were attacked" Mai remembered. "Being a simple, and broken, watch, anyone would've found them useless, but these are a very big clue" Reborn said.

"They are?" Tsuna said, "Yes, they are…a countdown" Reborn said. "What did you say!?" Tsuna yelled, Mai gasped.

"You're right, the numbers in the watches are going backwards, now it's up to four…" Mai realized, 'how could I have been so slow at figuring it out…!?' Mai yelled at herself.

"Take a look at this" Reborn held up a piece of paper, Mai grabbed it and shared it with the brunette. "A ranking of the strongest fighters at Namimori Middle?" Tsuna repeated, "what about this?" Tsuna asked confused.

"You're slow. The people being attacked match the people on the list" Reborn explained to his Dame-student. Tsuna looked back at the list, she gasped when she saw Ryohei's and Kusakabe's names next to four and five.

"This ranking is…!" Tsuna realized, "one of Futa's" Reborn finished. "The little prince made this ranking?" Mai was surprised to say the least. "But he can't do that…" Mai turned to the Hitman, "Eh? He can't do what?" Tsuna was really confused.

"The mafia has a code of silence, Omerta" Reborn began, "it's a law that forbids Mafiosi from sharing their organization's secrets with outsiders" Reborn explained. "Futa's rankings are a top-level organizational secret. Civilians have no clue they exist" Reborn concluded.

"Normal people, not related to the mafia, do not know much of the mafia life or people. We live normally, so Futa's rankings' at their bottom of the 'think about' list. Little prince is not allowed to speak of it with normal people. Meaning, these aren't just normal bullies attacking the highest fighters in Namimori" Mai explained, Tsuna gasped.

"But, why haven't they attacked you? You're a strong fighter" Tsuna wondered, Mai blinked. "Well…I don't know why" Mai held her chin with her hand thoughtfully.

"Let me see the list" Tsuna handed the list to the Coyote. Mai looked over it; she had a puzzled look and looked over it again. She had an irritated face and looked over it again, finally she clenched the paper tightly.

"What is this!? How dare they!" Mai yelled, her teeth gritting harshly. Tsuna was sweating nervously, while Reborn just stared with a scissors shaped Leon.

"Oh, when I get those bastards, they'll be going through hell!" Mai had a dark aura around her, anger pouring out. 'Why is she so mad!?' Tsuna paled, Reborn could only smirk.

Then two female Namichuu students passed by, gossiping. "I heard earlier, Kusakabe-san was beaten up right outside the hospital!" a girl said, "no way!?" the other gasped.

Mai looked at the girls leaving, "uh-oh…" Tsuna paled. "Those bastards are gonna taste my fury!" Mai yelled, she then ran for the direction of the entrance. Tsuna blinked, the Coyote was gone in a split second.

"W-what!?" Tsuna was shocked, "h-h-how'd she-b-b-but-she was-how!?" Tsuna looked at Reborn with a paled face.

"Ask her later, we have more pressing matters" Reborn said, "E-eh?" Tsuna was confused.

"Kusakabe was fourth on the list…" Reborn began, "then who's third?" Tsuna wondered. Tsuna looked to the crumpled up paper on the floor, left by the Coyote.

She looked it over it, 'third place…third place…' Tsuna thought in panic. Tsuna's eyes widen, "n-no way…" Tsuna felt her body go numb.

"R-Reborn…?" Tsuna looked at her tutor desperately, "we're in a bad situation here" Reborn said, holding a Leon hammer.

"I have to check something out" Reborn said, "b-but…" Tsuna had worry written all over her face.

"If you're so worried…go…" he said, 'I am…I'm really…' Tsuna nodded and ran towards the entrance. 'Wonder if she'll get there in time…' Reborn began to walk away.

**Scene Change**

**Class 1-A**

The class was barely empty, only about five people were present, two of which know Tsuna. Gokudera was in the back of the class, playing with his phone.

'What's going on?' he thought as he looked around, 'almost everyone's absent…' he thought. The bomber looked towards Tsuna's empty seat, 'even Hime's not here…' he sighed depressingly. The bomber continued to play with his phone, then noticed his phone was about to die.

"Ah, it's dead" Gokudera said tiredly, "my cell phone's battery died, so I'm going home" Gokudera said as he stood up and grabbed his bag, and headed to the door.

"Hey, Gokudera! You were late; you just got here!" the teacher yelled at him, but was ignored and the bomber left. Yamamoto, who was sleeping, woke up when he heard the door to the classroom close.

"Time for Lunch already?" Yamamoto said sleepily, he stretched his arms up as he yawned. "Yamamoto! Pay attention in class instead of sleeping all the time!" the teacher scolded him, "yes, I'm sorry" Yamamoto smiled.

Yamamoto looked behind him and at the front desk and he looked down depressingly. 'Tsuna, Mai, and Gokudera aren't here? It'll definitely be more boring without them' Yamamoto yawned again.

**Scene Change**

Tsuna was running down the street as fast as her short legs could take her, 'I have to tell him!' she thought. 'This is bad! Very bad!' Tsuna was panicking in her mind. But behind her, someone held a red bazooka, pointing it at the brunette's direction.

Then a net fell on top of her, "Eh!? What is this!?" Tsuna was struggling in her binds, 'did they catch me!? I'm no even on the list!' Tsuna struggled even more.

"We did it!"

"Sure did!"

"Success!"

Three familiar and trouble making voices cheered as they ran in front of Tsuna.

"Eh?" Tsuna blinked, she looked up and her jaw fell. There stood Haru, Lambo, and I-pin, all cheerful as always.

"Tsuna-san secured!" Haru cheered, "What are you doing!?" Tsuna asked. "I heard that your school is being targeted and is dangerous, so I figured you wouldn't get attacked if we got you first!" Haru explained.

'That doesn't make sense!' Tsuna yelled in her mind. "I don't have time for this! Please stop playing around" Tsuna struggled to say, "I'm not playing around! I'm very serious!" Haru countered.

"Tsuna-san has been safely secured!" I-pin said, "Tsuna looks like a bag worm, nyahahaha!" Lambo laughed.

"Just untie me!" Tsuna yelled irritably, having enough with their nonsense.

**Scene Change**

**In a Bowling Alley at the Abandon Kokuyo Center**

A bowling ball rolled down the ragged alley and hit some bottles and boxes that replaced the pins. "So how did it go, Mukuro-san?" Ken asked, "with Namichuu's boss" Ken said. "Sparrow boy or duck boy or whatever" Ken said uncaringly.

The one known as Mukuro was the one with the midnight blue pineapple haircut and mismatched eyes. He wore the same Kokuyo School uniform, but instead, had a dark camouflage shirt instead of a collard one, his coat open.

Mukuro was sitting on the couch, "he wasn't the one" he said. "He's resting in the other room" Mukuro said, "is he still alive?" Ken laughed.

"By the way, where's Chikusa?" Mukuro asked, "Kakipi went to hunt the third-place guy" Ken said.

"He said he was getting sick of this whole thing, so he might not be able to hold himself back "Ken grinned.

"I can understand how he feels. We're having a hard time finding the right guy" Mukuro agreed.

**Scene Change**

**Namimori Shopping District**

Gokudera was walking down the street with a bored expression, "guess I'll grab something to eat" Gokudera said. He looked through his pocket and pulled out his change, "crud, 65 yen?" Gokudera paled.

"Namichuu, Class 1-A. Seat number eight. Gokudera Hayato" a voice said behind the bomber.

Gokudera turned around and saw a Kokuyo student, wearing a beanie, under has short black hair, and glasses, and a bar code under his right eye, this is the one known as Chikusa.

"Lets get this over with" Chikusa said in his usual dull tone, "I don't want to break a sweat" Chikusa said.

**Meanwhile**

"Hurry up and untie me guys!" Tsuna yelled, "we're trying, but the nets all tangled together, and Haru forgot her scissors" Haru explained.

"Lambo-san doesn't know if he has scissors" Lambo began looking through his hair, "I-pin help!" I-pin began looking through Lambo's hair too.

"I don't have time!" Tsuna yelled, panic visible in her tone. 'I need to get out! There has to be a way!' Tsuna yelled in her mind.

As if answering her prayers, a huge gust of wind came passing the four. The wind sliced the net into pieces, freeing the brunette. Tsuna stood up and looked ahead, the wind kept going straight then turned right, an abnormal wind. Tsuna shook off her confusion and ran ahead.

"Tsuna-san!" Haru called, but the brunette didn't listen and continued to run.

'Gokudera-kun! You're in third place!' Tsuna yelled in her mind, trying to run even faster if weren't for her weak endurance.

**Meanwhile**

"Who the hell are you?" Gokudera asked, not really afraid of the other. "A first year at Kokuyo Middle" Chikusa said, "Kakimoto Chikusa" he said.

"I'm here to destroy you" Chikusa said neutrally, "_Sigh_, why do I have to deal with these losers all the time?" Gokudera groaned.

"I'm living an ordinary life here" Gokudera complained, "Che, fine, bring it on" Gokudera accepted. "I don't make a habit of turning down fights that come my way" Gokudera said.

"What? A fight?" a guy from the other side of the road said, "looks interesting" his companion said. "We're not putting on a show" Chikusa pushed up his glasses, his arms was thrown up fast but then went back into his pocket. The two guys fell backwards, needles in both of their shoulders.

"What!?" Gokudera freaked, "what do you think your doing!?" Gokudera turned back to the Kokuyo student.

"It'd be annoying if any other pests got involved. Let's hurry this up" Chikusa threw his arm up again and Gokudera dodged the incoming needles, one grazed cheeks.

Gokudera began to run away, Chikusa chasing after him. The bomber ran through the alley to the next street, once Chikusa was on the other side he looked up and saw whole lot of bombs coming his way. Chikusa pulled out two red yo-yos from his pockets and moved his arms aimlessly, and all of the flames on the dynamites went out.

"Yo-yos?" Gokudera said, standing behind some stand. Then he noticed one yo-yo pass in front of him, he jumped out of its way as it made a huge explosion. Luckily, Gokudera landed on his feet, but he saw how much damage those yo-yos could cause. The streets and buildings were almost torn apart.

'This guy is no ordinary middle school student' Gokudera panted, 'the bloodlust…that fighting style…' Gokudera thought it over. 'He's a professional Hitman' Gokudera thought, his teeth gritting.

**Meanwhile**

"Come on, come on" Tsuna pressed her cell phone tightly on her ear. "-_The phone you have called is either out of range or turned off_-" the operator said, Tsuna sighed loudly.

'Gokudera-kun…why don't you answer your phone when I need you the most!' Tsuna ruffled her own hair in despair.

"Ah, a Namichuu student" a girl from another school said to her companion, "just ignore her and stay away" her friend told her as they walked by. "You don't wanna get involved in that stuff" she said.

'Is that how everyone else seeing us? How terrible!' Tsuna cried anime tears. 'Well, I better just head to the school and look for him there…I have no idea where he lives actually' Tsuna realized.

She was beginning to turn her way when- "Did you see what was going on in the shopping district?" the girls asked, "someone from Nami was fighting with someone from Kokuyo" her friend answered.

Tsuna's eyes widen, 'could it be…' "Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna yelled.

"What family do you belong to!?" Gokudera demanded, "finally found one of the right guys" Chikusa said. "Huh?" Gokudera said confused, not understanding the dull Kokuyo student.

"I'm gonna make you spit out the structure of your family and the identity of your boss" Chikusa threatened, "what's that?" Gokudera growled. Chikusa threw his yo-yo at Gokudera, which the bomber dodged by doing a back flip away.

"So you're after my boss, huh?" Gokudera seethed, 'I won't let them touch Hime! Over my dead body!' Gokudera declared.

Tsuna continued to run down the street, "please Gokudera-kun…" she mumbled.

'Be safe…!'

.

.

.

.

.

**To be continued**

* * *

><p><strong>KHR Horoscope!<strong>

"Time for…"

"The Horoscope!"

Reborn and I-pin said in union.

"Lambo-san is here too!" Lambo declared.

"You do this then" Reborn kicked Lambo onto the spinning arrow.

"Go!" I-pin hopped up and kicked the arrow, making it spin.

"Gotta…stay…calm…" Lambo cried.

The arrow landed on…Scorpio!

**Scorpio-**_**Strike it rich in games and the lottery! Your lucky number is 10!**_

"Scorpios will have the best luck~" Lambo said with swirling eyes.

"Ciao-Ciao!" Reborn bid, "bye-bye" I-pin said farewell as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Preview<strong>

"What's going to happen to Gokudera-kun!?" (Tsuna)

"The Yo-yo guy's strong" (Reborn)

"Reborn! What'll happen!? Where's Mai and Yamamoto!?" (Tsuna)

"How is the bond of the family?" (Reborn)

"Who's attacking everyone? Is Hibari-san okay!?" (Tsuna)

"We'll have a mission to take" (Reborn)

"Reborn! Ack!" (Tsuna)

"Just wait until the next chapter Dame-Tsuna" (Reborn)

"You didn't have to kick me! And you keep saying stuff I don't understand!" (Tsuna)

"Just finish the preview" (Reborn)

"Next Time! **Wounded Friends**!" (Tsuna)

"We'll need to win this battle" (Reborn)

* * *

><p><strong>This is done! I tried my best, not that much action, but its still hard! I whine too much! T-T Anyway, I decided to add the horoscope, not the accurate date of the week, but I thought you might like it! Also, yay I'm lucky! I'm a scorpio! Woo! Moving on, thanks for reading and please review. <strong>

**Until next time**

**Ciao!**


	22. Wounded Friends

**Ciaossu! How you doing? I'm doing great! My powers back! But this chapter's not about me, its about cute Dame-Tsuna! I mean, she's freaking adorable! I'm updating fast because, I really don't have much to do so...yeah...**_**Ahem**_**, anyway, I posted some story ideas on my profile so tell me what you think, the last one isn't one I'm doing for a long time. Like after the series. And check out the poll, vote for which story you like or want me to write. Back to topic, I'm easily distracted, thanks to all who reviewed and read and fav'd and alerted cause it always gives me energy to continue to write! The action scenes are still going to be difficult, even if I'm following a plot, but I'll do it for you! And its super long, so hope you like it!**

**Please read on!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn (but the OC & OOCness is definitely mines)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously on Vongola: Beginning Reborn!<strong>_

"_This weekend, members of Namimori Middle's Disciplinary Committee were attacked and injured" Reborn explained._

"_Aren't you acquainted with Sasagawa Ryohei?" Hibari asked, Tsuna blinked but nodded. "He's beaten up" Hibari said._

"_So there's still no sign of the chairman?" Kusakabe asked a subordinate, "Yes, we believe that he's located the enemy" the subordinate answered. _

"_Namimori doesn't need two different orders" Hibari said, "I have to agree" the pineapple haired boy agreed, smiling in the shadows. "I'll lead the new order, which makes you unnecessary" he said with an almost cynical tone._

_Hibari was frozen, but he glared at the other that was sitting._

"_You were infected by Veritigous Cherryitis by Trident Shamal, a disease that makes you unable to stand when surrounded by cherry blossoms" the other explained._

"_You are mistaken. I've seen many men of your skill level" he began, "and I've buried a number of them" he said, "in a place very close to hell" he said, still smiling so smugly on the prefect. _

"_Yes, they are…a countdown" Reborn said. "You're right, the numbers in the watches are going backwards, now it's up to four…" Mai realized._

_She looked it over it, 'third place…third place…' Tsuna thought in panic. Tsuna's eyes widen, "n-no way…" Tsuna felt her body go numb. _

"_Namichuu, Class 1-A. Seat number eight. Gokudera Hayato" a voice said behind the bomber. _

"_So you're after my boss, huh?" Gokudera seethed, 'I won't let them touch Hime! Over my dead body!' Gokudera declared. _

_Tsuna continued to run down the street, "please Gokudera-kun…" she mumbled. _

'_Be safe…!'_

* * *

><p><strong>22. Wounded Friends<strong>

At a phone booth in Namimori, Reborn was there, talking on the phone while wearing his usual fedora, but with a brown trench coat and dark shades as if making him mysterious.

"Thanks, Dino" he said, Leon still transforming on the rim of his hat. "If its for my cute lil sis, I'll do it you know" Dino said in Italy, at his desk with Romario standing by.

"Just let me know what you need me to do" Dino said, Romario handed the blond a document. Once Dino read it he groaned, "but, this is gonna be a pain" Dino said.

"If they're the guys doing this, I can understand their strange tactics" Reborn said, Leon transforming into a saw then handcuffs.

"They just escaped from prison and only have that list to go on" he explained, "what are they after?" Dino asked. "Hmm" Reborn answered, Dino knew that even the great Hitman Reborn doesn't know yet.

"Does Mai know about this?" Dino asked, changing the subject. "If it's related to _that_ place, I don't talk to her about until it gets serious" Reborn said, sighing.

"Well, then its about time" Dino said, Reborn stayed silent. 'She won't like this though…' Reborn thought.

**Scene Change**

Still at the face off in the shopping district, Gokudera glared at Chikusa, who returned a blank stare. Gokudera had some minor wounds while Chikusa was still in perfect shape.

"Kakimoto Chikusa, was it? So, you're after my boss?" Gokudera asked, which Chikusa answered with his continuous stare.

'If he's after Hime, then I've gotta stop him here no matter what' Gokudera thought, his teeth gritting. Gokudera pulled out a handful of bombs, "Double Bombs!" he yelled as he threw his lit bombs at the Kokuyo student. Chikusa easily flipped his yo-yos and threw them upwards, putting out the flames. He then threw the yo-yos above and farther, right above the bomber, making the spikes be able to aim below at the stuck bomber.

'I'm trapped! I'm not fast enough to dodge them all!' Gokudera panicked. 'I didn't really want to use these…' Gokudera grabbed onto his belt and pulled out what look like a mini bomb. The spikes began to launch downwards.

'Because even small bombs…' Gokudera lit the mini bomb and flipped it behind his shoulder. This made Chikusa look shock in his usual dull expression. The little bomb blew up and pushed the bomber forward, making him dodge the spikes. "Hurts like hell!" Gokudera yelled, running towards the glasses wearing boy.

"Take this!" Gokudera threw a punch, "nice but slow" Chikusa moved to the side effortlessly, making the bomber run passed him.

"Damn…I'm not finished! Double Bombs!" Gokudera turned around and threw his Double Bombs again. "A one trick pony" Chikusa said in disappointment, even if it wasn't visible in his tone. Chikusa once again launched his yo-yos to defuse the bombs, but then his eyes caught three dynamites he missed.

**Boom! **

Three mini bombs blew up in his face, tearing his clothes and breaking his glasses. The small but huge blow made the blank assassin fall on his knees. Gokudera was sitting on the ground, smiling smugly.

"Hehehe, you're toast" Gokudera laughed, "you fell for a simple visual trick" he said. "When I yelled _Double Bombs_ and threw regular dynamites, it made you perceive the small bombs I already threw as being more of the regular dynamites" Gokudera explained.

"Don't mess with the Vongola" Gokudera glared, Chikusa could only struggle to get up. There were bloodstains on the right of his clothes. Chikusa instincts kicked in and he looked up, a whole lot more bombs coming down.

"See you in hell"

**Boom! **

**Boom! **

**Boom! **

The Kokuyo student blew up. In the entrance of the shopping district, Tsuna was running in.

'That explosion just now…it can't be…' Tsuna kept running at the direction the bombs blew up. Still sitting on the ground, Gokudera was rummaging through his pockets.

'I know I had a pack in my pocket…did I drop it during the fight?' Gokudera wondered. Tsuna looked ahead and saw the bomber, her eyes welled up in tears.

"Gokudera-kun!" she yelled, this made the bomber freeze. He turned around and saw his boss running towards him. "Hime!" Gokudera yelled, surprised to see the brunette here.

He was about to stand up to explain to her what happened but then something unusual happened. Tsuna threw herself at the bomber, shocking the boy. And the two landed on the ground, "Itetete" Gokudera groaned.

He tried to sit up but he felt a weight on his body. He looked down and saw the brunette hugging him tightly, her arms around his neck and her face buried in his chest. The bomber's first reaction was to light up like Christmas lights and turn full red.

'H-H-Hi-Hime's h-h-h-hugging m-m-m-me!?' Gokudera felt fumes shoot out of his ears. He then felt his shirt get wet; he looked back down to his precious boss.

"H-Hime…?" he called to her, she looked up and his eyes widen. Her eyes were all puffy and tears were still streaming down her face.

"G-Gokudera-kun!" she whined, "h-h-hai, H-Hi-Hime?" he stuttered with a flush face. "I was so worried-hic-y-you were the third-hic-and they hurt-hic and I was s-so sc-scared" she cried. 'Hime was worried about me?' he looked her over and saw she was covered in dirt and small bruises that were probably due to her clumsily falling a couple of times on the way here.

'She ran all the way here…because she was worried?' Gokudera's eyes softened.

Gokudera sat up; his legs open so Tsuna could sit on her knees in front of him. Tsuna continued to sniffle, her little hands trying to wipe her tears. Gokudera placed his hand on her soft hair, trying to sooth her by petting her.

'Hime always likes it when Sasagawa or Reborn-san pet her, maybe…' his guess was right; Tsuna stopped crying and began to purr. Gokudera and Tsuna blushed, the bomber because it's freaking adorable, and the brunette cause she's embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, Hime, but I'm fine" Gokudera tried to calm her, Tsuna looked up at him, her eyes still red from the crying, but she still nodded in understanding. She blushed at their position and began to stand up, making the bomber miss having the brunette in arms reach, but then he began to bang his head at such thoughts, making the brunette worry deeply.

'I shouldn't have just hugged him like that! He must've hated it!' Tsuna thought in embarrassment, she was wrong since the bomber locked this "Beautiful" memory in his mind.

"I'm sorry for being a crybaby, I was very worried is all" Tsuna explained. "Y-you were?" Gokudera didn't believe it until his boss said so, "I'm honored! And do not worry I took care of him!" Gokudera bowed.

"Eh? You did!?" Tsuna said surprised, "yes, he's lying around here somewhere…" Gokudera looked to the spot he blew up Chikusa. "Are? He's gone!" Gokudera yelled alarmed, Tsuna was just plain confused.

"Saved me the trouble" Chikusa said to the right of Tsuna, who froze at another's voice. Tsuna looked over, as well as the bomber, and saw a bloodied Kokuyo student.

"Hiee! That boy's hurt!" Tsuna gasped, "Hime! He's the one I fought!" Gokudera explained. "Eh!? He's the guy from Kokuyo!?" Tsuna paled, 'I should've noticed by his uniform, even if it's all torn up' Tsuna thought.

'His boss is a girl? Those are pretty rare…' Chikusa thought, almost blanking out. He stared at the brunette; he saw her cower in fear, her whole body shivering and her eyes in the brink of tears. If all of the blood hadn't left his body, he could've blushed at how adorable it was.

But he shook off the odd feeling, 'I have to focus…I have to bring her to him…' he thought, back to his blank self. Chikusa threw his yo-yo towards the brunette, making her freeze in fear.

'I-I can't move…' Tsuna shut her eyes tight, waiting for impact. But all she heard was several stabbings, and felt nothing. She peeked one eye open, then the other. Tsuna then felt her breathing stop, her eyes widen. Gokudera had his arms stretched out and he standing in front of the brunette. The spikes were on his chest, and blood was already pouring out.

"G-Go-Gokudera-kun…?" she stuttered, "P-please…r-run, Hime…" he said desperately, 'p-please…I don't…want to lose you…too…' Gokudera thought, his eyes losing color just as fast as his face did. He couldn't hold out anymore and fell over in pain.

"Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna yelled, on her knees beside him. She flipped him over and saw the spikes, she felt her whole body freeze, staring down at the blood still pouring out of the wounds the bomber received.

'H-he used himself…t-to shield me!' Tsuna felt her eyes well up again. "G-Gokudera-kun…please stay awake! I'll get you help! So stay with me! Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna yelled desperately, trying to keep the boy from sleeping. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Chikusa moving again, although limping since he was heavily wounded.

"I'll break you and take you with me" Chikusa said, Tsuna was frozen, she wouldn't move from her spot.

'I can't leave Gokudera-kun! And I can't even move my legs!' Tsuna was frozen.

"Lets finish this quickly" Chikusa held up his yo-yo, and threw it straight at her, the spikes ready to release. When Tsuna thought she would get hit, something pulled her up and carried her off, sliding actually. Tsuna's apparently closed eyes opened and saw the baseball idiot, Yamamoto, holding her bridal style and crouching on the ground.

"Great steal! Glad you're safe!" Yamamoto grinned, "Yamamoto!" Tsuna said in relief.

"D-demo, what about Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna looked back at where the bomber was but he wasn't there either. "Looking for your idiot?" Mai asked behind the brunette, Tsuna turned around and her eyes widen. Mai's there with Gokudera on her shoulder.

"Mai! You have Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna smiled in relief. "The idiot already has had enough damage as it is, wouldn't want it to get worst now" Mai laid Gokudera back onto the ground, laying him on his back.

"How did you guys get here!?" Tsuna asked, Yamamoto putting her down on her feet. "They ended school early and when I was heading home I met Mai. She said she 'sensed' trouble and we came here. Odd thing was, I was just at school a second ago and now we're here. Its like magic, ne?" Yamamoto smiled.

'Eh? How could they get from there to here!? It took me forever to get here from the hospital!' Tsuna was deeply confused, while Mai was silently cursing at herself in the background.

"But apparently…" Yamamoto's face became serious, "we were still too late" he looked over at the wounded bomber. Yamamoto looked back at Chikusa, glaring at him. Tsuna was surprised to see this side of him, never seeing it before.

'Yamamoto never gets mad, but…' Tsuna was very surprised. Mai was beside the bomber, her eyes calculative. 'He lied…I told him Tsuna and Hayato were in trouble and he came easily. Now that he knows someone was trying to hurt his best friends…it's almost like he'll murder that person' Mai watched the idol's next move.

"You're in the way" Chikusa threw his yo-yo again, towards the star. In a quick movement, the baseball star sliced the yo-yo before it could send out its needles. Chikusa flinched, Tsuna was amazed, 'amazing, he automatically cut through the middle…' Mai observed him.

'When did Yamamoto start carrying his bat everywhere!?' Tsuna finally noticed the baseball bat case on the idol's back.

"I see" Chikusa began, "You're from Namichuu, Class 1-A, seat number 15, Yamamoto Takeshi" he said, pulling out a new pair of glasses and putting them on.

"So what if I am?" Yamamoto answered coldly, 'that's right, Yamamoto's second in the ranking!' Tsuna remembered. 'Takeshi's right after Kyoya, so if Skylark-san is missing, Hayato's finished, and if Takeshi gets beaten then they're done…so what are they after?' Mai wondered.

"Officer! This way!" a civilian yelled as he and the police ran towards the teens, who were fighting. "What are you kids doing!?" the police yelled.

"Shit, the fuzz is here" Mai clicked her teeth, 'we'll definitely have a lot of explaining if they catch us!' Tsuna paled.

"You're Ken's target" Chikusa said, "I don't want to fight you" he turned away from the teens. "I want to take a shower" and with that, the bloodied Kokuyo student walked away peacefully (?).

"_Sigh_…But what about Gokudera-kun!?" Tsuna panicked, crouching down to the bomber as well as Yamamoto, "Wake up, Gokudera!" Yamamoto shook the bomber. But it was to no avail, the bomber was unconscious.

"This isn't the time or place to check him" Mai stood over them. "Demo…" Tsuna looked back at Mai with worried eyes. "We need to get Hayato treated immediately. I can take him there, so Takeshi, help him up" Mai ordered. Yamamoto lifted the bomber up and Mai placed the Gokudera's right arm over her shoulder.

"I'll take Hayato to get help, you two, get away from the cops and I'll text you where to go next, got it?" she ordered. The two were confused at the Coyote's new mature nature but nodded. Mai nodded back and turned to the street that had no civilians and got in her ready stance.

Yamamoto and Tsuna ran towards one of the alleys close by. They stayed and watched Mai's get away. When the police got close enough to the Coyote, she smirked.

"Too slow~" she hummed and then she disappeared, all that was left was a trail of dust and smoke.

"What the-" one policeman said, "don't just stand there, after them!" another ordered. The policemen nodded questionable and followed the path she disappeared in.

"Amazing, its like she disappeared…" Yamamoto said astonished, 'no, she didn't disappear…but how!?'

**Scene Change**

"Why is Hayato in this hospital?" Bianchi demanded, holding basket full of "Get well soon" poison goodies. "Bianchi-chwa-" Shamal's face met Bianchi's foot, the two always meeting each other. Tsuna and Yamamoto could only flinch in fear.

"Get lost!" Bianchi yelled, "Why? I'm letting him use a bed as a favor to Reborn" Shamal answered naturally, his face red with a footprint but he shows no pain.

"Apparently that's all you promised, and yet you treated the boy, how kind~" Mai hummed, smirking at the doctor. "I-I didn't-I only treat women! Like you~" Shamal jumped at her, but met with her fist in his face, the two also very close.

"Demo, why couldn't we take him to a hospital?" Tsuna asked, "wouldn't it be safer?" Yamamoto also asked. "I'll take care of Hayato" Bianchi declared, "if you won't help, stay out of the way!" she ordered.

"If you kick me out, he's sure to croak" Shamal said, "Eh!? Really!?" Tsuna yelled. "He's lying!" Mai smack the doctor on the back of his head. "But Hayato is still in the danger zone, if I don't treat him, even if I don't want to, it could get worse" Shamal explained.

"That is true…" Tsuna mumbled, Yamamoto laughed. "Yamamoto Takeshi, what's so funny?" Bianchi said threateningly, "Me?" Yamamoto stopped when he noticed her evil aura.

"Nothing really, its just…" Yamamoto was nervous, "just what?" Bianchi asked. "Heh, the laughing idiot was finally stopped by Self proclaimed-san's sister, Hayato would love to see this" Mai laughed.

"But Mai, why did you bring Gokudera-kun here? I know Shamal's a good doctor, but why not a hospital?" Tsuna asked worriedly. 'Gokudera-kun would heal faster' Tsuna thought.

"Although a hospital has the most medical equipment and medicine, remember, we are part of the Mafia world. Hayato just caused a scene outside, and until this blows over, once Hayato wakes up, he'll be bombarded with questions" Mai explained, her arms crossed.

"Oh…" Tsuna looked down depressingly, "but don't worry, as perverted as he may be, very, Shamal always comes through when treating a patient" Mai smiled to cheer the brunette up. It worked slightly, making Mai worry.

"Aw~ I didn't know you felt that way, Mai-chwan~" Shamal launched himself at Mai and was then kicked. "Leave me alone Shamal!" she yelled.

Tsuna noticed the cook almost threatening the idol, and the Coyote was beating up the doctor. Tsuna looked towards the bomber lying in the bed, still unconscious. He was in an oxygen mask, showing how serious it was.

'Gokudera-kun…this is all my fault…' Tsuna looked down, frowning. She then sneaked out of the room during all the commotion. Once she was outside the door, she panicked.

"I'm such an idiot! I just got in his way! I was more of a nuisance then help!" Tsuna yelled at herself, ruffling her hair violently.

"There's no times for regrets, Tsuna" Reborn said, Tsuna blinked and looked up to the voice. Reborn was in the ceiling with a Leon cocoon stuck up there.

"What is that thing!?" she gaped, "and what are you doing, Reborn!? We needed you!" Tsuna yelled. "Don't you mean _I needed you!_, ne?" Reborn smirked, "don't put words in my mouth!" she yelled with a blush.

"Besides, I was looking into the group prison breaks that recently occurred in Italy" Reborn explained. "Prison breaks?" Tsuna repeated, which Reborn nodded in confirmation.

"Yeah, there was one two weeks ago at a prison for Mafioso who've committed major felonies. The one behind it was a kid named Mukuro. He supposedly came to Japan with two of his men" Reborn informed.

"And about ten days ago, three kids transferred to Kokuyo Middle school" Reborn added. "N-no way…" Tsuna was afraid of what the infant was implying.

"The one who took command over all the thugs at Kokuyo was named Rokudo Mukuro" Reborn said finally, "then it's the same guy!?" Tsuna yelled.

"Yeah" Reborn nodded, "are you saying they're Mafiosi?" Tsuna asked. "Nope, I'm saying they're ex-Mafiosi" Reborn said.

**Scene Change**

**Abandon Kokuyo Center**

Chikusa limped into the room, which Mukuro noticed from the other side of the room on the couch.

"That you, Chikusa?" Mukuro called, but then his eyes widen slightly when he saw his bloody companion fall on the ground, unconscious.

"Oya, looks like you found your guy" Mukuro smiled; not at all alarmed his friend was bleeding to death.

"Kakipi, you back?" Ken called as he walked into the room. "Oh man, look at you!" Ken grinned down to the bloody boy.

"You got blown to bits" he crouched down, closer to the boy. "Cook to rare, rare! You look delicious!" Ken wiped away any drool coming from his mouth ("okay?" O-o).

"Don't bite him, Ken" Mukuro scolded, which Ken froze at the command, "he just passed out" Mukuro said.

"He'd never come back without information of some kind on the Vongola" Mukuro said, "lets wait for him to wake up" he said.

**Meanwhile**

"What's going on!? Why is this happening!?"Tsuna continued to panic. "You'll just have to defeat Mukuro and his gang" Reborn said simply.

"Don't be ridiculous! I can't beat them!" Tsuna yelled. "No matter what you say, you have to" Reborn smiled. "Huh?" Tsuna said confused, "here's a letter for you" Reborn pulled out a letter with a fancy red seal.

"From who?" Tsuna asked, "The Vongola Ninth" Reborn answered. "What!?" Tsuna yelled, her face losing color. Reborn opened the letter and began to read.

"To my beloved Vongola Tenth: Reborn has kept me informed of your growth and maturation…"

"_I believe it is now time for you to take the next step. Here are your orders: You are to capture the escape prisoner, Rokudo Mukuro, and his men, and rescue the hostage._"

"…I wish you the best of luck" Reborn concluded. "Is he out of his mind!?" Tsuna yelled in disbelief.

"P.S: If you refuse, you will be branded a traitor and kille-"

"Lalala! I can't hear you!" Tsuna yelled, holding her ears and running away from the infant. Reborn watched as the brunette ran away.

"You can come out now, Mai" Reborn said, not looking away from where Tsuna ran. The door to the infirmary slid open, revealing the displeased looking Coyote.

"…What prison?" Mai asked, "if I told you…you would throw a tantrum" Reborn glanced at her. Mai gritted her teeth, she punched the door frame, it had small cracks forming, "Damn…" she cursed.

"This isn't the time for you to get angry…this is when Tsuna needs you the most…" Reborn said. Mai sighed, "I know, I know…" she said. '…Rokudo Mukuro…where have I heard that name before?' Mai thought, her wonder getting the best of her.

"One more thing, Mai" Reborn said, making the Coyote turn to him. The infant hopped up on her shoulder and began whispering some things in her ear, she nodded at every word.

**Scene Change**

"You've gotta be kidding me" Tsuna sighed as she walked down the street towards her house.

'I don't want anything to do with the Mafia…but even so, at this rate…'

"Run all you like, they'll keep coming after you" Reborn finished her thoughts. Tsuna flinched, she turned to the wall beside her and saw Reborn right there, "Reborn!" she yelled.

"And don't forget what they've done to try and find you" Reborn reminded her. Tsuna's eyes widen, her body trembling, remembering.

She remembered Ryohei still smiling even when he was all bandaged up.

Kyoko in the brink of tears, her eyes showing sadness at seeing her brother injured.

Gokudera using his body to shield her from the needles, only receiving severe damage to himself.

Tsuna looked down, her heart beating painfully.

'Th-that's…'

"I think what they're doing is weird!" she said, her right hand clutching her shirt where her heart is.

"Getting everyone involved…Mukuro makes me mad!" Tsuna yelled harshly. "And worst off…I haven't seen Hibari-san yet…I'm really worried…" Tsuna said, her eyes on the ground in worry.

"If Hibari-san is having problems with them…what can Dame-Tsuna do? Its impossible…" Tsuna said. "But nobody else thinks that" Reborn said, Tsuna looked back up at the infant, surprised to hear him say that. "Reborn…" Tsuna mumbled, the Hitman only smiled back.

Tsuna then heard footsteps coming her way, and turned to the side to see who it was when it finally stopped close by. Tsuna's eyes widen, "take me with you, Hime" Gokudera said, grinning. Up and running, looking as healthy as a loyal right-hand man can be.

"I'm going to rip that guys throat out" Gokudera declared, 'especially for trying to hurt Hime…and making her cry' Gokudera thought.

"G-Gokudera-kun…" Tsuna mumbled, tears welling up in her eyes. 'Such a Crybaby-Tsuna' Reborn thought as e shook is head. Gokudera flinch, 'Oh no, she's gonna cry again…' he thought. 'But wait…that means she'll hug me!' Gokudera blushed at this revelation.

"Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna yelled as she launched herself at the bomber. Gokudera waited patiently with open arms, blushing and fuming. Then the bomber was shoved out of the way and Tsuna hugged something that was much more busty. Tsuna felt another head rub against her fluffy hair.

"Cute-Tsuna~ Don't hug perverted bombers~" Mai hummed, her face blushing and hugging the brunette tightly. Gokudera was on the wall, his face planted.

Tsuna paled, 'he shouldn't even be moving and yet he's getting shoved around violently!' Tsuna was very worried. Gokudera peeled himself off and glared at the Coyote.

"How dare you steal my hug!" he yelled at her, "finders keepers loser weepers~" Mai pulled Tsuna away from him and stuck her tongue out.

"Teme…!" Gokudera growled, "M-Mai, I-I can't br-breathe!" Tsuna yelped. Mai paled and let go of the brunette almost immediately. "Sorry Tsuna, I wanted a hug too!" Mai smiled apologetically.

"Its fine, but why're you here?" Tsuna asked, "Cause I'm going with you on this adventure!" Mai smiled. "Eh?" Tsuna was confused, 'what adventure?' she wondered.

"Well, Gokudera-kun" she turned to the bomber, who immediately gave her his attention.

"Should you really be moving around?" she asked worriedly, "What? It was just a flesh wound!" Gokudera began confidently but then lost his color and began to sway. 'He's getting worse!' Tsuna paled, while Mai sighed.

Tsuna then noticed another person coming their way. "I'm coming with you, Tsuna" Yamamoto said, "Yamamoto!" Tsuna said surprised. "The Kid filled me in. Our school's pretend Mafia war's getting out of hand, huh?" Yamamoto grinned, 'you're so clueless, Yamamoto' Tsuna gaped. 'So lucky he's good at sports and good-looking…' Mai face palmed.

"I'm going too" Bianchi said, Tsuna was surprised. "I'm worried about Hayato" she said, but the bomber paled and fell over in pain.

'It had the opposite effect…' Tsuna sighed; Mai was on the sidelines trying not to laugh.

"All right, we've gathered our forces for assault" Reborn said, now standing in the street. "We know where their hideout is. The hostage is probably there as well" Reborn said.

"Hostage?" Tsuna repeated, 'who is the hostage anyway?' Tsuna wondered. "It's somebody you know well" Reborn answered, Mai's eyes narrowed.

Futa was looking down at his book in shame.

**~ Katekyo Hitman Reborn! ~**

Tsuna put on one of her favorite shirt, with long light blue sleeves that end at the palm of her hands and the rest white, with the number "27" on the left side of the shirt over where her heart is. She also wore jean shorts that end at her mid thigh and the orange converse/boots to her knees.

"Ara, Tsu-chan? Are you changing to your favorite clothes to go out?" Nana asked as she passed by her daughter's room with folded laundry in a basket. "Y-yeah, kinda…" Tsuna stuttered, sweating nervously.

"Why don't you stay in today?" her mother suggested, "another Namichuu student was attacked, I heard" Nana said. 'And I'm about to go into the base of the guys who did it' Tsuna paled.

"I wouldn't want you to go out and get attacked, it worries me so, Tsu-chan" Nana said, worry visible in her expression. Tsuna was sweating even more, 'its getting even harder to not tell her where I'm going!' Tsuna yelled in her thoughts.

"Don't worry, Maman! Tsuna has me~" Mai yelled, jumping out of Tsuna's closet. 'Was she there the whole time!?' Tsuna gaped.

Mai wore a black tank top and a dark gray coat, unzipped. She wore dark blue jeans and black converse. She had no accessories one except her thin silver bracelets still present on her wrist.

"Me and Tsuna will be together, so no worries, Maman" Mai grinned. "It gets me even more worried, my two girls might get hurt" Nana sighed dramatically. Mai froze, making Tsuna worry. Mai sat in the corner of the room, facing the corner, and a dark aura surrounded her, mushrooms growing on her head.

'Mai's depressed again…' Tsuna could only shake her head in pity. The children then ran in, screaming happily. Tsuna turned to the two since they wanted her attention.

"Tsuna-san safely returns!" I-pin said, "Tsuna, you gonna turn into a bagworm again?" Lambo asked obnoxiously. "No!" Tsuna yelled at him, 'he's rude, even when I'm going to face danger!' Tsuna had an angry mark on her head. Lambo stuck his tongue at her and yelled "Dame-Tsuna!"

"Maman, Lambo-san's going on an errand!" Lambo yelled, "That's good" Nana smiled. "I'll buy candy with the extra money!" he yelled, "I-pin will help too!" I-pin said.

'It must be nice being a little kid, having it easy and with no worries' Tsuna thought. 'But…I miss the life I had not so long ago. Studying together, walking to school together, the games (even if they're ridiculously dangerous) we played, the snowball fights, people actually visiting me, and the not so lonely holidays…' Tsuna thought depressingly. 'I finally have friends…and now they're getting hurt…' tears pricked Tsuna's eyes. 'I hope…when this is all over…we can go back to the times…when everyone smiled…' she thought.

"Don't be so Dame, Tsuna. And stop crying all the time" Reborn scolded the brunette while Nana and the kids left. "Urasai! What m I supposed to do!?" Tsuna said, anime tears flowing down her face.

"You can start, by cleaning your face" Mai said as she stood up, pulling out a hankie and beginning to clean the girl's face. From Reborn's point of view, it looks like a child being babied by her mother. This caused him to snicker, "don't laugh at me Reborn!" Tsuna yelled with a blushing face, knowing exactly why he was laughing. Mai finally let go when Tsuna's face was clean.

"There, you're all better" Mai grinned, "D-demo…" Tsuna was still conflicted. "What am I going to do? Am I really going?" Tsuna asked, "It's the Ninth's orders, disobeying is very suicidal" Mai said, 'then either way I'll die!' Tsuna was going to cry again, making Mai panic.

"Tsuna" Reborn called, the two girls turned to the infant sitting on the T.V.

"You need to be careful" Reborn warned, "whenever Leon gets like this, it means one of my students is near death" Reborn said, squishing the dazed Leon. "Did that happen to Dino-san too?" Tsuna asked, "Yeah, that fool almost got killed" Mai said.

'That's terrible!' Tsuna thought, "fortunately, he made it through the struggle" Mai continued, earning a relief sigh from the brunette. "But any screw-ups…and he wouldn't be here now" Mai added seriously, her eyes with no hint of joking.

"N-no way! D-don't say creepy things when we're about to leave!" Tsuna yelled at the two. "I'll have to let Leon rest a bit" Reborn said, placing Leon in his hat then putting it back on.

"One more thing. I'm not fighting, so good luck" Reborn added, "What!? Seriously!?" Tsuna yelled, "I thought we would have a chance against a gang of escaped prisoners because we have you!" Tsuna explained.

"Those orders were for you, the rules say I can't shoot anything but Deathperation Shots" Reborn explained. "The rules suck!" Tsuna yelled, ruffling her hair. Mai was in deep though, 'Reborn is completely serious, guess he really wouldn't disobey the Ninth's orders…even if he really wanted to…' Mai thought, her arms crossed as she stared at the infant.

"By the way, I only have one Deathperation bullet left" Reborn said, holding out the light orange bullet. "Eh?" Tsuna said confused, "They're made inside Leon's body. He can't make more in his condition" Reborn told her.

"Abnormal bullets like those can only come from abnormal animals like Leon, there are no others in sight as of the moment" Mai explained to the brunette. "Um, I'm kinda happy you can't shoot those, but this is still bad" Tsuna said, "yeah, so you have to make that bullet count" Mai said.

"Yo, Tsuna" Yamamoto greeted, opening the door. The three turned to the idol now present. Yamamoto wore a green coat zipped up to the bone, black pants that reached to his ankles, and blue converse. He wore his usual sweat wristbands, and he had his baseball case on his back.

"I brought us some tea and sushi to snack on" he said, holding to large plastic bags. "Y-Yamamoto…" Tsuna stuttered, "this idiot thinks it's a picnic, _sigh_, this is really the best we could do…" Mai face palmed.

"You picking a fight with me, Yamamoto Takeshi?" Bianchi said, walking beside the idol with her own bento in hand. "Is this a subtle comment on the lunches I brought" she said, holding her poison cooking out. She wore a black shirt with long sleeves, still revealing her bracelets, white pants, and black sneakers.

"Um, how about we take both?" Yamamoto suggested nervously. "Why is Bianchi trying to fight with Yamamoto?" Tsuna wondered, sweat dropping, "maybe brothers and sisters are alike, both having issues with _Baseball Idiots_" Mai guessed.

"By the way, where's Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna asked, "he's been here the whole time" Reborn said. "He has?" Tsuna and Mai said in union.

Mai sniffed the air, "Oh, there he is" Mai said, earning a confused look from the brunette. Mai walked over to the window and pulled the curtains away, she looked down and sighed. Tsuna was curious and walked over to her side, she looked to where the Coyote was looking and gaped.

'He's so scared of Bianchi that he's hiding behind my gate! That's really strange!' Tsuna thought. 'But…I'm glad he's his usual self (even if its weird). He healed really fast though' Tsuna sighed in relief.

'When he took those hits…I thought he was a goner…I'm glad he's safe' Tsuna smiled happily. Mai looked down at the bomber, her eyes unwavering.

'Maybe I shouldn't have helped…' she thought uncertainly.

"Che, I can't get close to her…" Gokudera clicked his tongue, crouching behind the gate.

The bomber wore a red shirt, an open button up white shirt, navy pants, and black sneakers. He wore his usual necklaces and bracelets.

He began scratching a spot by his ear, 'ugh, its itchy…' he groaned.

"_Shamal, I don't care what it is, just give me something that'll get me up and moving" Gokudera begged, waking from his coma after the others have left. "I told you already, I don't treat guys" Shamal said firmly. _

"_If you don't want to die, stay put" Shamal ordered. "But they're after Hime! I can't stay down at a time like this! She needs me!" he yelled desperately, but then started to cough and grunt in pain. Shamal bit his lip, not really sure what to do. 'I can't help him…he'll get killed…' Shamal thought. _

"_Just help him, Shamal" Mai said. Shamal turned around and saw Mai glaring at him, her arms crossed. "You know I can't do that" Shamal said, for once not launching at her. "We don't have time for you to decide. Besides, if you say no he'll find his own way and get killed then" Mai said. Shamal sighed; he turned back to the bomber. _

"_I can get you up and moving, but there will be side effects" Shamal explained. "Are you fine with that?" he asked Mai, she nodded. "And you?" Shamal turned back to the panting bomber, "I don't care what happens to me" Gokudera answered. _

"_Don't blame me for what happens" Shamal warned, 'I don't care, as long as I can protect Hime!' Gokudera thought. _

Shamal looked back at the bed the bomber laid in. "Geez, and he uses the most dangerous thing…" Shamal sighed, holding up the needles he extracted from Gokudera's body. His little mosquito flying around.

"I told him I don't like treating guys" Shamal smiled. "But of course him and my cute Coyote band together for their princess" Shamal let a chuckle pass his lips.

'Especially that Coyote...' Shamal grinned.

"_I need to talk with you Shamal"_

**Scene Change**

"Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna called from the door, Mai beside her, "H-Hime!" Gokudera yelled startled. "Um, I was entranced by the sheer awesomeness of your awesome gate here" Gokudera said awkwardly.

"Liar" Mai said, "Huh!?" Gokudera yelled at being found out. "This gate was always awesome" Mai grinned, "Urasai…" Gokudera hissed.

Tsuna walked over to the bomber and bent down to his eye level. "Don't worry about Bianchi. I convinced her to conceal herself" Tsuna said, smiling at him. "Really?" Gokudera said happily, blushing in gratitude to his boss.

"Hayato, you're such a kid" Bianchi said in her squirrel costume, 'now I don't want to be near her for a different reason…' Gokudera paled.

"Okay, we're all here" Reborn said, "let's get Mukuro" Reborn said. 'Is it really going to be that easy…?' Tsuna thought.

**Scene Change**

At an empty road, where there was no life in sight, was the Vongola group. "Its quiet" Bianchi said, now wearing her goggles and a satchel, "Since the new town's been around, cars rarely come this way" Reborn explained.

"How did you find out this is the place?" Gokudera asked, "Mai helped" Reborn said. "Oh, how?" Yamamoto asked curiously. "I followed Kyoya's scent" Mai explained, "you can smell Hibari-san from all the way out here!?" Tsuna yelled.

"It's a long street, we have to walk all the way down there?" Yamamoto asked. "Ugh, I'm tired~" Tsuna whined, "I'll carry you Hime!" Gokudera declared, "th-that's fine, Gokudera-kun" Tsuna smiled nervously.

"Besides, you can't carry anyone Self-Proclaimed-san" Mai said. "Huh? What are you talking about?" Gokudera hissed. "Who was it that saved your sorry ass, oh that's right, me~" Mai grinned.

"Yeah, she carried you and ran from the police" Yamamoto said, Gokudera growled. "The most amazing thing was she used magic, she disappeared in an instant!" Yamamoto said in amazement. "Y-Yamamoto…" Tsuna paled, "I didn't disappear, numb skull" Mai insulted.

"She ran" Gokudera answered, "Eh?" Tsuna and Yamamoto said in union, Mai raised an eyebrow. "How do you know, Hayato?" Bianchi asked suspiciously, "because her names 'Swift Coyote' for a reason" Gokudera answered.

"Aww~ Has Haya-chan been researching me? I thought I was just a _random person _who_ stalks _Tsuna and Reborn" Mai laughed, a tick on her forehead. 'That was a long time ago, and she still has a grudge about that!?' Tsuna paled (Chapter 2).

"Because you were just a random person…till I realized you were the famous Vongola Hitman 'Swift Coyote' the fastest assassin in the Mafia world" Gokudera said. Tsuna gasped, 'sh-she is? B-but I never knew…' Tsuna was shocked.

"You got from zero to 420 mph in less then a second" Gokudera said. "Y-your kidding" Yamamoto smiled in disbelief. "I don't run that fast…now I run 250 mph, I've gained some pounds" Mai patted her stomach.

Gokudera scoffed, 'this has to be wrong...I checked many times...but how is she...ugh, they're both different people' Gokudera shook his head.

"D-demo, why didn't you tell me?" Tsuna asked, "wasn't important" Mai shrugged. Tsuna paled at that explanation, while Bianchi watched Mai intently. 'She couldn't use that power for a while…and…' Bianchi looked over to the worried brunette, '…she didn't want to scare Tsuna…' the cook thought.

"Then why aren't you always fast?" Gokudera asked Mai with crossed arms. 'I'm curious too' Tsuna thought, looking over to the Coyote.

"It's called 'Adrenaline Rush' I only get sparks of speed when I've saved enough energy in my body. Once I finish one burst I have to save up energy again" Mai explained.

"Eh? But if you use it once then you can't automatically be fast again?" Tsuna said. "That's right" Mai said. "Then your power's useless" Gokudera said plainly, 'so straight forward...' Tsuna paled while Mai shook in anger.

"But…._mumble, mumble_…." Gokudera mumbled some incoherent words. Mai blinked then grinned, "what you say?" she said. "Thank-_mumble_" Gokudera looked away from her. "Your welcome" Mai smiled.

"Well, this is it" Mai said, the group stood in front of some kind of abandon land, that was supposedly under construction. "What a creepy place" Tsuna said, "was it abandoned?" Gokudera asked.

"It used to be a multi-purpose recreational retreat called Kokuyo Center" Reborn explained, sitting on the Idol's shoulder. "Oh yeah, I came here as a kid!" Tsuna realized, "you sure?" Mai asked, which Tsuna nodded 'yes'.

Imagine a mini-cute-Tsuna being swing between her mother and still mysterious father, giggling cutely. (It wasn't important but I thought it was freaking adorable!)

"I remember this place. They had karaoke, a movie theater, even a little zoo!" Tsuna remembered. "But now its all gone" Bianchi said, "sounds like an amazing place" Yamamoto grinned. "It sounds amazing…" Mai mumbled.

"It was, the food was good, the animals were cute-"

"What are you talking about?" Mai cut Tsuna off. "I meant when you were little, you must've been freaking adorable!" Mai yelled, her face red. 'What is wrong with her?' Tsuna thought with a pale face. "What I would give to go back to the time when you were little~" Mai cooed, Tsuna sighed tiredly.

"Shut it, Mai. Anyway, since you've been here before, then you lead the way, Tsuna" Reborn said, ignoring a fuming Mai.

"Eh? But that was years and years ago!" Tsuna yelled, Gokudera walked up to the chained gate. "The lock's totally rusted" Gokudera said, "they're not coming in or out this way" the bomber said.

"What next?" Gokudera asked, "it should be obvious. We'll bust our way in" Bianchi said, holding poison cooking.

"Poison Cooking: Solvent Sakura Rice Cake!"

The lock dissolved, "Bianchi!" Tsuna yelled at the cook, "great, now the cops will be after us twice today!" Mai groaned. In the forest in the abandon center, were several shadows, and one large shadow, grinning down. The group walked in, looking around for any enemies.

"I'm pretty sure there was a glass-walled zoo…" Tsuna mumbled, "There's nothing like that here. You must be blind" Bianchi insulted. Tsuna flinched and looked down depressingly, "Big sis…" Gokudera tried to stop her.

Yamamoto continued walking, then he noticed something below, "what is this?" he asked, poking at a large animal sized footprint.

"It's like an animal's paw print…" he said, "it is one, but where's the animal?" Mai said looking over his shoulder. "Its fresh...maybe a dog?" Yamamoto guessed, "looks too big for that" Reborn said. Bianchi bended down too, "the part where the claw is…has blood" she said.

"B-but all the animals that were here are long gone!" Tsuna said. "But look at some of the trees" Mai said, "they've been gouged out…" Bianchi said, looking at the tree missing almost half of itself. "Maybe there's some animals that eat trees whole!?" Tsuna tried to make sense, her eyes swirling.

"There's some cages outside" Gokudera said, Tsuna looked over and paled. "They've been eaten through!" Tsuna yelled, "There's something around here, so watch out!" Gokudera warned, everyone alert. A giant wolf jumped out of the bushes and jumped towards the Idol. Reborn jumped off while Yamamoto caught it before it could bite him, but it tried to attack.

"Yamamoto!" Tsuna yelled worriedly, the others shocked. The wolf almost bit Yamamoto's arm, making the star's eyes widen. But he was then shoved out the way, and the wolf bit onto someone's shoulder. Yamamoto was on the ground, he sat up and looked up, his eyes widen. Mai had her teeth gritted as the wolf bit onto her shoulder.

"Let go!" she yelled, and punched the mutt off with one swift punch.

"Mai!" Tsuna yelled her eyes tearing up, "are you okay?" Yamamoto asked, getting up and running to her.

"This is just sad…" Mai mumbled, glaring up at the baseball player, earning a confused look from the Idol. More wolves came out, each barking and bearing their teeth at the group.

"What are we going to do!?" Tsuna yelled, "just knock 'em out" Bianchi suggested. "That won't do" Mai said, making the two confused. "They're already dead" Mai said, "What!?" Tsuna gasped.

"The scent of death is all over. They're just automated carcasses" Mai said.

"How're they moving!?" Yamamoto asked, "better question, what do we do!?" Gokudera yelled. "Blowing up dynamites around this area could cause massive destruction, hurting not only them, but us" Reborn explained.

"And Poison Cooking won't work on the already dead" Mai added. "What do we do then!?" Tsuna yelled. "I'll handle them" Mai said.

"Eh!? But Mai you're hurt and-"

"I got this, don't worry" Mai said, showing a very serious face to the brunette. Tsuna gulped but nodded, even though she was shaking in fear. Mai nodded and stepped forward, facing the growling wolves.

"Poor pups, being forced to fight" Mai pitied as she walked forward. "Don't worry, I'll put you out of your misery" Mai smiled warmly to the demonic animals. She raised her arms and made an 'X', revealing her silver bracelets.

'What is Mai doing? She'll get attacked!' Tsuna panicked. "Coyote di Scythe*" Mai said in an Italian accent, then her bracelets glowed, a light surrounding her wrists.

Everyone (but Bianchi & Reborn) stared in awe. The bracelets turned much larger on Mai's wrist, completely covering them. And it was connected to five large blades over each of Mai's fingers, which were covered in gloves. It was a pair of claws on either hand of the black haired girl (ps. I'm terrible at describing).

"Whoa..." Yamamoto said in amazement, Gokudera was gaping. "Mai is known as 'Swift Coyote' for her speed" Bianchi began, making the teens turn to her. "But she's also known as 'Coyote The Reaper' another famous Hitman name" Bianchi said. "R-Reaper!?" Tsuna paled.

"Yeah, it's said she's just like Death itself...her blades resembling the scythe, and passing judgment on her victims" Bianchi said darkly. The teens imagined a dark shadow of Mai with pure red eyes surrounded by corpses and blood on her blades. They all felt shiver go down their spines.

"Hahaha, Mai's character sound scary" Yamamoto said cheerfully, Gokudera and Tsuna paled at the optimistic idiot.

'But...I didn't know Mai was so scary...she always acts so goofy and like a child' Tsuna imagined the happy go lucky Mai smiling at her. 'She's always so cheerful or rude...I never knew' Tsuna stared at Mai's back worriedly.

"Don't worry little ones…it'll be fine…" Mai positioned. The wolves growled and began charging, Mai charge back. The teens began to worry. 'Mai!' Tsuna yelled in her mind.

"Dark Reaper!" Mai yelled and slash every wolf as she ran passed them. When she was on the other side she stood up straight. Then the slash marks on the wolves appeared, making their wounds bleed out. Tsuna gasped, her face going pale.

"Tsuna..." Mai said turning to the brunette. Tsuna looked towards the Coyote. "Would you rather have the dead live and kill or the dead to rest peacefully?" Mai asked. Tsuna looked to the wolves and then the Coyote. "Thank you Mai..." Tsuna said, Mai smiled and nodded. "You've shown some serious compassion Mai" Reborn began. "You're turning into a wimp" he said, "Urasai!" Mai yelled angrily.

But then the black haired girl got dizzy and fell on her knees, "why is the sky spinning~" Mai hummed with swirling eyes. "M-Mai!" Tsuna yelled worriedly, "she just lost too much blood, the bite was very deep…she'll live" Reborn thumbed up, "she's dying!" Tsuna yelled at him.

"I-I'm fine…I promise Maman I could pr-protect you, and that's what I'm gonna do" Mai grinned as she stood up, her face still pale. 'Mama didn't believe her…and now she's pushing herself to do this…' Tsuna looked at the Coyote in worry.

"Besides, I don't want these bastards to attack Maman or anyone now, right Tsuna?" Mai said, Tsuna's eyes widen. 'She wants to protect…' Tsuna smiled, "an!" Tsuna nodded.

"Che, I could've just beaten them, don't be a show off" Gokudera said looking away and crossing his arms, "you just mad cause I'm awesome!" Mai grinned. "J-just because you beat some dead wolves mean nothing!" he yelled at her.

"Shut up! You have freaking fireworks as your only weapon so bleh!" Mai pulled her bottom eyelid down and stuck her tongue out. "What'd you say you freaking rat!" Gokudera hissed.

Yamamoto laughed while Tsuna face palmed. 'These two are complete children…no wonder I never thought Mai had secrets…' Tsuna sighed.

She looked back at Mai then smiled tiredly. 'Mai may have secrets that I don't know...but I've already met the real Mai...the one who fights for what's right!' Tsuna smiled.

"Heads up" Reborn warned, Yamamoto was confused, as well was the others. Mai's eyes narrowed, "Takeshi, move!" she yelled. "Wahoo!" something yelled as it jumped out of the ground. It jumped towards the Idol, who evaded but fell on his back, and dropping the sushi and tea. The ground below Yamamoto crumbled and he fell.

"Aaah!" he yelled as he fell in the dark. "Welcome!" It yelled as he jumped into the hole.

"Ah, Yamamoto!" Tsuna yelled, she and the others ran towards the hole, peeking down and looking for the baseball star. "What was that just now?" Tsuna wondered, "it looked like a person…" Gokudera guessed.

"And what about Yamamoto?" Tsuna said, "he fell" Bianchi said simply.

"Tsuna's memory is correct. The zoo is buried below the dirt" Reborn said. "Eh!?" So we're on its roof!?" Tsuna yelled. "Its very fragile, it explains why Takeshi fell" Mai said.

"Yamamoto, are you okay!?" Tsuna yelled down worriedly, "you alive, baseball freak?" Gokudera called down. "Itte~" Yamamoto whined, holding his head in pain. "He fell all the way don there!" Tsuna yelled in shock t how deep it was.

"Hahaha, didn't see that coming" Yamamoto laughed. "That's not funny!" Gokudera yelled, "H-he's laughing in this situation!?" Tsuna paled, "and he made a stupid joke…" Mai paled. "Although its one way to know he's alive" Mai said, "A-an…" Tsuna agreed.

"Oh! Yamamoto, there's something down there!" Tsuna warned him. Yamamoto noticed something closer at his side; he turned and saw something sticking his tongue out like an animal.

"What is that!? An animal!?" Tsuna yelled, "we can't help him from all the way up here" Reborn said. "No way! Then Yamamoto's…!" Tsuna panicked.

"Welcome, Yamamoto Takeshi" someone greeted, "Kakipi's still out cold, and I have no orders, so I was really bored" he continued. "But now that my prey's shown up…" he walked out of the shadows, "I'm super happy" Ken said, sticking his tongue out happily.

"Huh? It's a person! It's a human!" Tsuna realized. "That's a Kokuyo uniform. Is he with the other guy?" Gokudera. "The one known as _Kakipi_ is probably the guy you blew up" Mai guessed.

"You guy's up there his friends?" Ken said looking up at them, "gimme a minute here. I'll come for you next" he said.

'He looks dangerous' Tsuna gulped, "Hahaha! Man, you're like a dog. That some kind of impression?" Yamamoto laughed.

'Yamamoto still thinks it's a game…' Tsuna paled, "That idiot…" Gokudera also paled. "Are you some kind of retard? Well, who cares" Ken then charged at the Idol. Yamamoto moved to the side but Ken kept running into the dark. Ken jumped up; he put something in his mouth, and somehow turned fiercer. He then jumped off the walls expertly.

"Wh-what's that?" Tsuna said, "That's not even human!" Gokudera yelled. "We shouldn't let our guard down around him, he's very dangerous" Mai said.

"Y-Yamamoto could probably take him" Tsuna said, "Ryohei could've taken him too" Mai said. "The Turf Top?" Gokudera repeated. "Ryohei's scent is all over that boy…he's the one who attacked him" Mai explained "He's the one who attacked Sempai!?" Tsuna gaped; she looked back down to the Idol in worry.

"Dinner time!" Ken yelled, launching himself from the top of the glass wall to the frozen baseball player. Yamamoto pulled out his bat to defend himself but once Ken got in his face, he broke it to pieces in one bite. Sending the top shard onto the ceiling.

"Yamamoto's bat!" Tsuna yelled. Ken jumped away and landed a few feet away, he stuck his tongue out and some of the bat's shards fell out.

"Next time, I'll rip out your throat" Ken threatened. "Is he even human!?" Tsuna paled, "h-he's a monster" Mai and Gokudera were amazed the boy could handle steel shards.

Yamamoto held up his broken Katana, only a small part of the blade and the hilt left.

Yamamoto sighed, "I get it" he said. "When you're playing Mafia, there's no reason to hold back in a fight!" Yamamoto turned back to Ken, "that's the rule, right?" he then got serious, his eyes narrow and his smile scary for once.

"Yamamoto's not scared, he's actually…" Tsuna was surprised by the boy's change of attitude again. "He may not look it, but he's pretty tough" Reborn said, "He's really pissed about his bat being broken" Reborn explained.

"Can I ask you something before we fight?" Yamamoto began, pulling his baseball bat case off for more free movement. "You seem different. When did you change?" Yamamoto asked, his seriousness dissipating in an instant.

"He _is_ a retard" Ken sweat dropped at the moron, "I can't believe we agree with the enemy" Mai sighed, Gokudera agreed.

"I just noticed now…when did he change?" Tsuna asked nervously. "Hime…" Gokudera paled, "so lucky you're cute" Mai mumbled.

"Well, whatever, Guess I'll tell you" Ken said. "You know how you can change a game by putting in a different cartridge?" Ken began, he pulled out three pairs of teeth, "that's how this works too" Ken grinned.

"Change the cartridge…" Ken pulled out his teeth, and reverted back to normal, then put on some new teeth. "And I can take on the abilities of various animals" he concluded. That's when his transformation came his arms larger and harrier, he became more buff and bigger, and he looked like a gorilla.

"Kong Channel!" he yelled, "that's a mammal from the orangutan family, a western lowland gorilla" Bianchi said, "no way" Tsuna paled.

"Wow, cool!" Yamamoto complimented, not afraid at all. "Is that some new type of steroid?" Yamamoto asked, "it is not!" Ken grabbed the Idol. Ken threw Yamamoto towards the wall, the baseball star hit his back and fell harshly to the ground.

"Yamamoto!" Tsuna yelled, "I can't just stand around!" Gokudera pulled out two unlit dynamites. But they were then snatched from his hands, he looked up at the culprit and saw Mai standing over him.

"Don't be a moron" she said, "What was that?" he growled. "Stop it. If you take out the building, Yamamoto will be buried alive" Reborn scolded. Gokudera clicked his tongue, "then what should we do?" Tsuna asked worriedly.

"Itte" Yamamoto tried to get up, on his knees in pain. "No breaks!" Ken barked, making Yamamoto try to look for him.

"No matter where you run, I'll find you…" he changed cartridge, "with my Wolf Channel!" he growled. Then a white haired Ken came slashing passed the evading Yamamoto. At every direction, Ken came slashing with Yamamoto barely dodging.

"It's too dark to see anything" Yamamoto said, "even in the dark, I can still smell you" Ken said. "Mai, help Yamamoto with your sense of smell" Gokudera ordered, "You can't order me around. Besides, I'm up here and they're down there" Mai said.

"With his sword broken, he's at a huge disadvantage" Bianchi said, "that's not all, he's trying to protect his body. It's like he's afraid of getting hurt" Reborn added.

"Huh?" Tsuna said confused, Mai and Gokudera look at each other for the answer.

"You just keep running. Are you trying to make this a test of endurance?" Ken waved his tongue, "that's not it. There are just more important things than playing Mafia" Yamamoto said, scratching his cheek with his finger nervously, a shy smile present.

Tsuna's eyes widen, 'that's right…' she remembered. 'The baseball team has a tournament coming up' Tsuna realized.

"_Have you seen Yamamoto?" Tsuna asked her friend's teammates, "nope, haven't seen him" they answered. Tsuna looked down depressingly, "although…" this got Tsuna to lift her head. _

"_Since its almost time for 'that' he's probably in the baseball field" one guessed. "Eh? What's 'that'?" Tsuna asked, "the tournament is coming up, it's when everyone depends on Yamamoto-kun the most" another said excitedly. _

"_The tournament? Oh! The baseball tournament!" Tsuna realized, "yeah, we'll really need him the most so I'm guessing he's probably practicing right now" a boy said. "He was chosen as a regular on the team, pretty amazing for a freshmen" the others laughed, "that makes him even more valuable to the tem" they laughed. _

_Tsuna crinkled her eyebrow but shook it off and bowed and thanked them before running off. Tsuna walked out to the courtyard, she saw it was completely empty. _

'_Yamamoto's out here?' Tsuna walked along the schools wall. She heard the sound of a baseball being hit. _

_She peeked around the corner and her eyes widen, Yamamoto was there covered in minor wounds, scrapes, dirt, and sweat. He was focusing on the pitching machine shooting baseball after another, completely serious. _

_Tsuna stayed around the corner, watching in worry that he'll get injured, but was mostly watching in admiration at his dedication._

'He's been practicing so hard, but if he gets hurt…' Tsuna watched as Ken continued to slash at Yamamoto.

'What do I do!? All of Yamamoto's hard work…going to waste! All because of me!' Tsuna felt her eyes prick, tears forming. "I shouldn't have brought him here!" Tsuna yelled at herself, "Tsuna/Hime…" her two friends looked over at her in worry.

"If you're that worried, get down there" Reborn said, before Tsuna could ask, she was kicked into the hole. "Hiee!" Tsuna yelled, "Hime!" Gokudera yelled, "Oh boy…" Mai face palmed.

**Thud!**

The two fighting in the dark looked over and saw Tsuna, face first on the ground. The two could only sweat drop.

"What are you doing, Reborn-san!?" Gokudera yelled, "yeah, you just pushed her into even more danger!" Mai yelled. "Shut up and watch" Reborn said, the two hotheads shut their mouths and looked back down.

"Itte~" Tsuna whined, sitting on her knees and rubbing her face. "Tsuna!" Yamamoto yelled out worriedly, "what, more prey?" Ken turned around.

"Ah, this one smells like strawberries" Ken drooled, "Damn it…why did I buy her all those strawberry scented shampoos and lotions!" Mai banged her head on the ground.

"She looks weak, and she's pretty cute" Ken grinned, Tsuna flinched. "I'll have dessert first! Itadakimas!" Ken yelled, launching himself at Tsuna.

Yamamoto gasped, his eyes widening.

"_Don't let others pressure you, your real friends believe in the real you! The one who fights with his Dying will!"_

Tsuna froze as Ken came towards her; she covered her head with her arms and closed her eyes tight. Then a rock hit the back of Ken's head, "Gah! Eh?" Ken turned around and saw a smiling Idol throwing and catching a rock up and down.

"I'm your opponent, right?" Yamamoto said with a smile. "Bring it. I'll hit you with this and make it game over" Yamamoto said with a deadly smile.

"Takeshi's really pissed now" Mai mumbled, Gokudera nodded in agreement.

"A challenge! Sounds fun!" Ken grinned, "guess I'll work out for my dessert" Ken glanced at the shivering brunette. "I guess I'll show you what I'm like when I fight seriously too" Ken put in a new set of teeth. He turned into a monster cat, his eyes orange and spots all over.

"Cheetah Channel!" Ken yelled as he charged at Yamamoto on all four, coming at a quick speed.

"He's really fast!" Tsuna yelled, "I'm faster!" Mai yelled, "This isn't the time!" Gokudera smacked her on the head. Yamamoto threw his fierce pitch, which Ken easily evaded.

"Miss! You're mine!" Ken jumped and bit his left arm. Tsuna's eyes widen, "Yamamoto!" she yelled. Ken bit down hard, blood flowing out of the Idol's wound.

"Same…to you!" Yamamoto hit Ken's jaw with the broken sword's hilt, making an easy knock out. Yamamoto fell on his knees, holding his arm in pain. Ken was on the ground, moaning from the pain, but was unconscious.

"He was going to let him have an arm from the start…" Gokudera said amazed, "not bad" Bianchi complimented. Reborn's eye gleamed, thinking something that no one would guess.

'He sacrificed something important to him…just to save Tsuna…' Mai thought surprised.

"_Of course, I would save and protect Tsuna with all my heart!"_

Mai's eyes widen for a second, and then she smiled warmly and ruffled her hair with one hand. She sighed, 'guess he can't lie…but he really reminds me of _him_' her smile widen.

"Y-your arm…y-you did th-that to save me…" Tsuna stuttered, her face pale. Tsuna's eyes welled up with tears; the two hotheads flinched and knew what was coming.

"I-I'm so-so-hic-so sorry, Y-Yamamoto" Tsuna apologized, her tears flowing down her face.

"I just got in the way! Y-you have the baseball-hic-tournament-hic and I…"

"Hey now, gimme a break" Yamamoto grinned, acting as if he wasn't just injured. Tsuna stopped sniffling and looked at him surprised, "d-demo…" she mumbled.

"W-why would you save me?" Tsuna asked, Yamamoto chuckled.

"_Because…you're more important"_

"Well because, you're more important" he smiled warmly with his eyes closed. Tsuna's breathing hitched, her tears flooded even more and her lip quivered.

"Yamamoto!" Tsuna yelled as she ran to the star, the Idol was surprised. Tsuna launched herself on the star, making him fall on his back, locking her arms around his neck and buried her face in his chest.

"Gomenasai~Gomenasai~Gomenasai~!" Tsuna kept crying in his arms like a child. Yamamoto blushed but then sighed; he wrapped his right arm around Tsuna's waist and his wounded arm petting her head.

"N-no fair! Takeshi gets all the love!" Mai whined, "Let her go, Baseball idiot!" Gokudera yelled at him.

"Its fine Tsuna, this wound isn't enough to keep me out of the tournament" Yamamoto soothed her, ignoring the hotheads.

"B-but you-hic-waah!" Tsuna cried in his arms. Yamamoto could only smile, happy at holding her in his arms.

'This warmth…it's definitely the same…I've met Tsuna before…' Yamamoto continued petting her head, earning a blushing and purring Tsuna, and fuming hotheads.

'I've met you before Tsuna, way before you became more yourself…when you saved me from falling' Yamamoto smiled, his heart and smile warming.

Above, Reborn gave a hard stare at Yamamoto but he was being very calculative in his mind, thinking everyhthing through.

In the Kokuyo Lobby, Mukuro sat in his favorite seat, smiling evilly.

"They've arrived, have they?"

.

.

.

.

.

**To be continued**

* * *

><p><strong>KHR Horoscope!<strong>

"Time for…"

"The Horoscope!"

Reborn and I-pin said in union.

"Lambo-san is here too!" Lambo declared.

"You do this then" Reborn kicked Lambo onto the spinning arrow.

"Go!" I-pin hopped up and kicked the arrow, making it spin.

"Gotta…stay…calm…" Lambo cried.

The arrow landed on…Pisces!

**Pisces-**_**Your secret weapon is your gentle smile! Your luck with people is going to explode!**_

"Pisces will have the best luck~" Lambo said with swirling eyes.

"Ciao-Ciao!" Reborn bid, "bye-bye" I-pin said farewell as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Preview<strong>

"We're ready to go!" (Mai)

"Go? Go where?" (Tsuna)

"I have a clock to beat and I'm not gonna lose!" (Mai)

"W-what about Yamamoto's and your injuries?" (Tsuna)

"No time, we're not the only ones who are gonna get hurt" (Mai)

"Eh? We aren't? Wait! We're gonna get hurt!?" (Tsuna)

"No animal or creature will stand in my way! Not even birds!" (Mai)

"Huh? B-birds?" (Tsuna)

"And never doubt cooking either! Everyone has the right _touch_!" (Mai)

"What does cooking have to do with our fight!?" (Tsuna)

"We can't keep winning out of dumb luck you know?" (Mai)

"Mai~ You're making no sense!" (Tsuna)

"Eh? Really? Well, forget everything I said" (Mai)

"I can't just do that!" (Tsuna)

"Next time! **Unforeseen Evil Influence**!" (Mai)

"I still don't get it!" (Tsuna)

* * *

><p><strong>Done! I tried to add stuff that'll make you go "What? I don't understand! This makes no sense! This author's a freakin retard" just to screw with your minds, hahaha! I'm kidding, its just sneak peaks and secrets to things that'll blow your mind later! Sorry if I made Tsuna a clingy crybaby, its how I perceive her (shrugs). Anyway, check out my profile for future stories I might write, and check out the poll and vote if I should do these stories. You can PM me or leave reviews about the stories you like. Also, if you want to hear the secret between Yamamoto and Tsuna-chi just review and say "I wanna know!" I just wanna see how many are curious. Although the story might not be good, it'll probably be a side story! :D Thanks to all who read and reviewed. Pretty please review! Tell me how bad I did! I'll always love you all forever!<strong>

**Glossary:**

**Coyote di Scythe- Coyote's Scythe**

**Until next time**

**Ciao!**


	23. Unforeseen Evil Influence

**Ciaossu! Howdy to all who loves Vongola: Beginning Reborn! As always, I am grateful for all you favs, alerts, and reviews! Thanks for reading my last chapter! And I see that a lot of you love the romance and are deeply curious between Yamamoto and Tsuna! It will get better or explained soon! Please check out the story ideas I have and vote if I should write them or if you just plain like 'em, k? And I'm about to start school soon, so I'll probably be updating less and less, but I'll update as soon as I can! So, on with the new chapter!**

**Please read on!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn (but the OC & OOCness is definitely mines)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously on Vongola: Beginning Reborn!<strong>_

"_They just escaped from prison and only have that list to go on" he explained, "what are they after?" Dino asked. "Hmm" Reborn answered. _

_Tsuna then felt her breathing stop, her eyes widen. Gokudera had his arms stretched out and he standing in front of the brunette. The spikes were on his chest, and blood was already pouring out. _

"_G-Go-Gokudera-kun…?" she stuttered, "P-please…r-run, Hime…" he said desperately, 'p-please…I don't…want to lose you…too…' Gokudera thought, his eyes losing color just as fast as his face did. He couldn't hold out anymore and fell over in pain. _

"_Yeah, there was one two weeks ago at a prison for Mafioso who've committed major felonies. The one behind it was a kid named Mukuro. He supposedly came to Japan with two of his men" Reborn informed. "And about ten days ago, three kids transferred to Kokuyo Middle school" Reborn added._

'…_Rokudo Mukuro…where have I heard that name before?' Mai thought. _

"_You need to be careful" Reborn warned, "whenever Leon gets like this, it means one of my students is near death" Reborn said._

"_Because you were just a random person…till I realized you were the famous Vongola Hitman 'Swift Coyote' the fastest assassin in the Mafia world" Gokudera said._

_Mai had her teeth gritted as the wolf bit onto her shoulder. _

_"But she's also known as 'Coyote The Reaper' another famous Hitman name" Bianchi said. "Yeah, it's said she's just like Death itself...her blades resembling the scythe, and passing judgment on her victims" Bianchi said darkly._

'_The baseball team has a tournament coming up' Tsuna realized. __"I shouldn't have brought him here!" Tsuna yelled at herself._

"_Miss! You're mine!" Ken jumped and bit his left arm. Tsuna's eyes widen, "Yamamoto!" she yelled. Ken bit down hard, blood flowing out of the Idol's wound. "Same…to you!" Yamamoto hit Ken's jaw with the broken swords hilt. _

"_W-why would you save me?" Tsuna asked, Yamamoto chuckled. "Well because, you're more important" he smiled warmly with his eyes closed._

"_They've arrived, have they?" _

* * *

><p><strong>23. Unforeseen Evil Influence<strong>

"And…done" Tsuna said, looking over the bandages she wrapped around Yamamoto's injured wrist. "Thanks Tsuna" Yamamoto grinned, Tsuna smiled sadly in return. 'It's the least I could do…I'm the one who got you hurt…' Tsuna thought, her expression still sad.

Tsuna and Yamamoto sat on some stairs close by, Mai sat beside with her coat off and bandages wrapped around her shoulder. The rest of the group stood close by.

"You're really good at first-aid, Tsuna" Mai said amazed, looking over her wrapped injury. "You're acting as more of a nurse than a mafia boss, Dame-Tsuna" Reborn smiled.

"Well its normal for me to know first aid!" Tsuna yelled at him. "Is it because your really clumsy and hurt yourself a lot or because of the bullies who beat you up?" Bianchi asked, Tsuna stayed silent. "I'll take that as a yes on both" Bianchi said blankly, Tsuna cried Anime tears, "Big sis!" Gokudera yelled at her.

"Hime is just amazing, to know so much, she is truly gifted!" Gokudera said in admiration, "th-thank you, Gokudera-kun" Tsuna smiled nervously at the sparkling bomber.

"D-demo, are you sure you're okay, Mai, Yamamoto?" Tsuna asked timidly, "don't worry, I can handle a little teething" Yamamoto grinned, 'how was that teething!?' Tsuna and Gokudera paled.

"I have to agree, those felt like baby teeth" Mai nodded in agreement as she put her coat back on, 'you almost fainted from loss of blood!' Tsuna yelled in her mind.

"You shouldn't worry, I got hurt all on my own by choice, not your fault at all" Yamamoto smiled to ease her, but it wasn't successful. 'I could've ended Yamamoto's baseball career…I shouldn't have been so careless!' Tsuna scolded herself.

"Also, sorry about breaking your bat, Kid" Yamamoto apologized to Reborn. "Don't worry about it. I'll give you a spare" Reborn magically pulled out an identical bat. "Oh, thanks" Yamamoto smiled, 'he had a spare!?' Tsuna paled.

"Vongola always manufactures extras, I almost forgot" Mai chuckled. "Oh…Mai" Yamamoto called, the Coyote turned to him questionably.

"I'm sorry that you got hurt" he apologized, "Eh?" Mai said blankly, Tsuna and Gokudera were deeply confused.

"You pushed me out the way and got hurt cause you knew I didn't want to get injured, for the game" Yamamoto explained, the brunette and silver haired boy was surprised.

'She knew the whole time?' Tsuna thought, 'the Coyote sacrificed herself just for his stupid hobby?' Gokudera thought.

"You knew baseball was important to me and that's why you were mad at me" Yamamoto smiled.

"_This is just sad…" Mai mumbled, glaring up at the baseball player, earning a confused look from the Idol._

"I didn't realize until I got out of there. I got you hurt and in the end got hurt too…I'm really sorry" Yamamoto apologized, "Yamamoto…' Tsuna thought.

The whole time, Mai's arms were crossed, and her hair shadowed her eyes. The teens thought that Mai was actually angry, until she surprised them.

"Bwahahahahahaha!" Mai laughed, the teens flinched at the sudden outburst. "That's hilarious! Too funny! Hahahahaha!" Mai was crying anime tears, but they were of pure joy, the whole time she holding her stomach in pain.

"Eh?" the teens said in confusion. "Whoa, haha…hilarious…hehe…" Mai finally calmed down and wiped a tear from her eye. Mai calmed down, but the teens were dumbstruck, 'why did she laugh like a phsyco path…?' they thought, all pale.

Mai turned to Yamamoto and smiled, but it wasn't her ordinary smiles, which consisted of malicious, evil, or mischievous intent. It was the smile that was rarely shown, but mostly shown to the brunette a lot, her warmest smile.

Yamamoto was surprised, "I'm not mad at you, and to say, I'm glad you sacrificed your arm" Mai said happily, her smile still present.

'How is that a good thing!?' Tsuna and Gokudera yelled in their minds.

"You kept your promise and for that…I'm grateful" Mai answered. Yamamoto was confused, and then he remembered.

"_Of course, I would save and protect Tsuna with all my heart!"_

Yamamoto grinned, "of course, I'll always keep that promise!" Yamamoto declared cheerfully. The two smiled at each other, as if they were the best of friends.

"I don't get it…when did they become close?" Gokudera mumbled. Tsuna was confused, but then she smiled to herself.

'A secret between friends…that's so sweet!' Tsuna squealed in her mind. 'I'm glad they're close!' Tsuna thought happily. Reborn could only shake his head, Bianchi smiled.

"Moving on, at this rate, taking down Mukuro might be easier than we thought, Hime" Gokudera said cheerfully.

"You think so?" Bianchi asked, "Of course! We beat the four eyed freak and now the animal freak, their leader is obviously easier!" Gokudera said.

"Hahahaha! You silly bunch! You know nothing!" Ken's voice yelled from the hole still nearby. "It's the animal freak" Gokudera said, "but he was out cold just a while ago!" Tsuna gasped.

"I was faking~ So that I didn't have to confess anything to you! I used my Opossum Channel!" Ken yelled up. "Your plan worked so perfectly…you're tied up…in a hole…good job" Mai thumbed up to the blond below, "Urasai!" Ken hissed.

"I've thought about it. No matter what I tell you guys, there won't be a problem!" Ken stuck his tongue out. "There's no way you an defeat Mukuro-san! All of you are going to die before you even see his face!" Ken yelled.

"What did you say!? Eat sand!" Gokudera held some sand in his hand. "You're too soft, Hayato" Bianchi said, she held a bolder, and threw it down on the blond. The rock fell 'Smack!' on his head.

"I wonder if those twitching movements are him faking too" Bianchi wondered, looking down the hole. 'This person is scary!' Tsuna and Gokudera paled, "this explains why Bianchi-chi's always a role model to others" Mai said, 'how is she!?' Tsuna yelled in her head.

"But he's right, you shouldn't take Rokudo Mukuro lightly" Reborn threw a photo at Tsuna, which she caught clumsily. "He's gotten through many close calls and defeated a number of opponents" Reborn said, Tsuna looked down at the picture with the bomber looking over her shoulder.

The picture was like normal prison pictures with the criminals holding up some signs for their numbers and info, a mug shot. But the three in the picture were taking a picture naturally. There was Ken, sticking his tongue out on the right, and Chikusa, standing blankly on the left. In the middle was a larger man, with some scars on his torso and abs, his shirt open. He had two scars on the right of his chin; his hair was black, spiky, and combed back. His expression was very scary, he was looked careless but he had sharp eyes.

"This time's no different. He got out of jail just before his death sentence was to be carried out" Reborn said.

'Rokudo Mukuro looks so scary!' Tsuna paled.

**Scene Change**

"Rokudo Mukuro-sama" Chikusa's voice struggled as he sat up in his bed, which was in the lounging area Mukuro loves so much.

"You've come to I see. Getting number three was pretty difficult, huh, Chikusa?" Mukuro said, amusement in his tone. Chikusa was covered in bandages, but he fixed his glasses and acted naturally.

"I made contact with the Vongola Boss" Chikusa informed, "so it would seem" Mukuro said. "He came here to have some fun" Mukuro said standing up, Chikusa twitched, 'he?' Chikusa repeated.

"Ken was done in" Mukuro told him, Chikusa gasped, he tried to get out of his covers and stand up but was stopped.

"But don't panic" Mukuro said, "Reinforcements have arrived" Mukuro looked to one side of the room. Chikusa followed his gaze and his eyes widen. Five figures were in the room, the sun behind them shadowing their appearance.

"Why have you come?" Chikusa asked coldly, "Work, of course, Mukuro-chan pays the best, ya know" a cheerful, female voice said.

"You should rest, Chikusa. I'll leave the Vongola to them" Mukuro had a gleam in his normal eye, which Chikusa easily read.

Chikusa nodded, then he heard a 'thump' and looked to the noise. Futa had dropped his book and hastily picked it up, "Kufufufu…" Mukuro laughed.

**Scene Change**

The group walked up yet another flight of stairs, it wasn't tiring so they didn't complain. Dame-Tsuna on the other hand, was panting like a dog.

'T-too many-st-stairs!' Tsuna yelled in her mind. Mai noticed the brunette's sudden dilemma and elbowed the bomber's rib. He was about to curse her out when the Coyote pointed to the brunette. He noticed she was deathly tired, and as her supposed "Right Hand Man", he had to help.

"Hi-Hime!" Gokudera called out to her, Tsuna looked up questionably and tiredly. "How about we rest for a bit, we need some energy before we face the enemy" Gokudera suggested.

"I agree with you completely, Hayato. Why don't we have that picnic now?" Mai said.

"You're right, I'm pretty hungry" Yamamoto agreed, "why don't we stop for lunch?" Bianchi suggested. "Oh, um, sure!" Tsuna smiled, the group nodded and headed to some kind of picnic area close by.

The group already set up the food and were ready to eat, "I'll pass out the sushi and tea" Yamamoto said. "Sushi from your Dad's shop, right?" Tsuna asked, the Idol nodded cheerfully.

"I love the sushi you brought me last time, I bet this time its going to be just as delish~!" Tsuna squealed in delight. Yamamoto blushed, happy at seeing Tsuna cheerful again after all her crying. Bianchi glared at the star, jealous for some reason, but mostly because Tsuna thinks Yamamoto's food is better in some way.

"Get out of the way, Yamamoto Takeshi" Bianchi shoved the Baseball lover aside. "Here, Tsuna. Vegetable soup with poisonous bugs" Bianchi held up a green liquid drink that was releasing fumes, and smiled angelically at the brunette.

"It'll warm you up" Bianchi said, smiling at her the whole time. 'I'm pretty sure I'd end up cold instead!' Tsuna thought.

"Come on, I made it especially for you" Bianchi said, "is-is that so?" Tsuna paled. Gokudera raised an eyebrow, 'did she just say…?' Gokudera was confused for some reason.

But all thoughts were cut short, there was a almost soundless sound wave, making the cup in Bianchi's hand began to boil.

**Boom!**

The cup exploded right in her hand.

"Eh!?" Tsuna yelled, backing away in fear. "Is this part of the poison cooking too!?" Tsuna yelled, "No!" Bianchi answered seriously.

"Then what happened?" Yamamoto asked, Gokudera looked around for a clew or suspect but noticed someone missing.

"Where's Mai?" Gokudera asked, the group noticed and looked around. Tsuna stepped forward but tripped. Tsuna sat up and looked behind her, she saw Mai in pain and holding her ears.

"Mai!" Tsuna yelled worriedly, "what's wrong!?" Tsuna yelled, her friends coming around her in worry.

"I-it h-hurts…" Mai mumbles, her eyes shut tight and her hands pressed hard on her ears. Another sound wave.

Mai's eyes shot open, "Get down!" she yelled, the boys noticed the sushi was bubbling and ducked down with the girls.

**Boom!**

"What is that!?" Tsuna yelled, the group hiding behind the tables. "We're under attack!" Bianchi said, "Where is it coming from?" Yamamoto asked, him and the bomber looking around.

Then another sound wave came, making the drinks explode, and boys duck down. "This sound…" Gokudera mumbled, "There you are!" he yelled as he threw his dynamites at some direction.

**Boom!**

"Lame weapons" a girl's voice said, making Gokudera grit his teeth. "I'm free!" Mai yelled, "now's not the time moron!" Gokudera yelled at her.

The smoke from the bomb blew away, revealing a girl wearing in a Kokuyo school uniform, with long brown boots, short red hair to her neck (small pins holding her bangs), with light purple eyes, and holding a clarinet.

"Can't think why Kakipi and Ken had such a problem with you" the girl said. "That's the Kokuyo Middle School's uniform!" Tsuna said, hiding behind the table and out of sight from the other girl.

"Which means…" Yamamoto stood, standing next to the bomber. "You're the most pathetic Mafiosi I've ever seen" the girl dead panned. "What!?" Gokudera flinched, "You're just a girl in a uniform!" Gokudera yelled at her.

"Don't you dare talk down to me" the girl said, "I'm M.M, and I wouldn't dress like this unless Mukuro-chan commanded me to" M.M explained.

"So she does work for that guy" Yamamoto said, "There's more than three of them?" Gokudera whispered. "She did say _Kakipi_ and _Ken_, those must be the two we took out" Mai guessed, 'but I didn't hear there were more…' she thought.

"Man, it saddens me to see all you losers" M.M sighed. M.M then noticed a little brown fluff, "you!" M.M yelled, pointing at the brunette, Tsuna flinched. "Come out!" the red haired girl ordered.

"What!? Hime doesn't have to-"

"O-okay!" Tsuna yelled in fear, 'Hime!' Gokudera gaped. Tsuna stood up nervously, looking down and twiddling her fingers.

"Oh~ So you morons brought a doll to fight~ That's so stupid~" M.M laughed, the teens gaped. "What was that, b*tch!?"Gokudera clenched his fist, "did she just…" Yamamoto began, "yep…she called Tsuna a doll" Mai answered.

Tsuna was paled face, "on the bright side, you brought something I can dress up later" M.M said, smirking. "What's was that!?" Gokudera growled, 'I don't understand!?' Tsuna yelled in her mind.

"Once I'm done with you guys, I'll take your little doll for a shopping spree later, might as well with the drab she's wearing" M.M said, a certain cook flinched at those words.

"Now she's going on Tsuna's clothes" Mai began, "bad move…" Mai paled. "I mean, she's a cute doll, how can you boys not give her cuter clothes, or jewels and stuff? You guys are such losers" M.M kept insulting them.

"And she's attacking you guys…she's on a roll" Mai mumbled, 'I don't get nothing!?' Tsuna yelled in her mind.

"If I'm going to stick around a guy, Mukuro-chan's the best choice" M.M said, "men are all about money" she added.

"What!?" Gokudera growled, fumes shooting out of his ears. "Well, whatever. I'll send you guys to the next world…then I'll buy as many bags and imported clothes as I like!" M.M smirked, she looked over at the sweating Tsuna, "….and some for _Doll-chan_ afterwards" M.M winked at the brunette. Earning glares and one confused look.

M.M put the clarinet piece in her mouth and blew. Mai flinched and fell on her knees, covering her ears.

"Mai!" Tsuna yelled, then she noticed some foods left were bubbling. "Here it comes again!" Tsuna ducked down with her friends, "the clarinet's a weapon!?" Tsuna yelled as she covered her head.

**Boom!**

"What is this attack!?" Gokudera yelled, the food continued to explode. "We can't get close to her like this" Yamamoto said, "The Coyote could run towards her in a second" Gokudera said, "demo…" Tsuna looked towards the Coyote. Mai had her eyes shut tight and her hand over her ears, 'what's wrong with her!?' Tsuna wondered.

"What do we do then!?" Gokudera panicked. "I'll go" Bianchi said as she jumped over the table, "Bianchi!" Tsuna said surprised.

"You're mistaken" Bianchi began, "Huh?" M.M looked up confused. "Money isn't what counts…its love!" Bianchi said seriously, "what's the matter with this girl? She pisses me off" M.M mumbled.

"Money doesn't help you at all, its always love" Bianchi said. "She's talking about this again?" Tsuna paled, "she's always preaching" Mai mumbled as she sat up.

"Mai! You're better!" Tsuna exclaimed, "it must be the clarinet, Mai has an adapt hearing so it must hurt her" Gokudera guessed. "That girl…screwed up badly…" Mai mumbled, earning a confused Tsuna.

"You have a problem with how Tsuna dresses?" Bianchi ask, "Tsuna? Oh, you mean Doll-chan? Of course, she dresses like a tomboy, she need cute outfits. I can dress her up cutely once this is over" M.M smirked, "Hime's not your doll!" Gokudera yelled angrily.

"The clothes I picked for her are fine" Bianchi crossed her arms, "Eh?" Tsuna said confused and looked to the person she supposedly thought got her clothes. "Bianchi-chi helped me pick the rest of your clothes, I only got simple jeans and shirts, but she helped me to get your image" Mai explained, 'so Bianchi picked the clothes I wear now?' Tsuna realized.

"Ha! Makes sense someone like _you_ would pick such tacky clothes!" M.M laughed. Bianchi narrowed her eyes; she looked over at the clarinet in the red head's hands.

"That weapon works like a microwave, huh?" Bianchi said, M.M stopped laughing, "it uses sound waves to raise temperatures by vibrating water particles" Bianchi explained.

"So you figured it out, what of it?" M.M shrugged, "you're right. The special sound waves emitted from this clarinet vibrate particles to 500 million rotations per minute. The more the molecules vibrate, the hotter it gets" M.M explained, Tsuna paled. "In short, if a human is hit by this sound wave, the water in their body will boil and…" M.M began, "Bang!" M.M laughed.

"Hiee!" Tsuna yelled, "Seriously!?" Yamamoto said, "Damn B*tch!" Gokudera cursed. "Indirectly hit, my brain and hearing gets fuzzy…but directly…" Mai gritted her teeth.

"Enough chit-chat. Here I come" Bianchi got in a fighting stance, "Go right ahead. I'll cook your brains" M.M said.

"Poison Cooking: Large portions! All you can eat!" Bianchi pulled out two large platters filled with poison cooking.

"Where did she keep all of that!?" Tsuna yelled, Gokudera looked away, his face pale. "Another lame attack" M.M said obnoxiously, Bianchi began to run towards the red head.

"Burning Vibrato!" M.M blew her clarinet straight towards the cook running her way, the poison cooking blew up on the platter but Bianchi kept running.

"She's using the food as a shield!" Tsuna realized, "she's good, but will it hold?" Yamamoto said. "That's as far as you go!" Bianchi yelled as she threw the platters towards the red head. M.M dodged them easily, but Bianchi took the distracting chance and pulled out her next platter.

"Kyaaah!" M.M yelled, "The Last Shortcake!" Bianchi yelled as she pulled out the poisonous cake and was ready to hit M.M. "Thought I'd panic?" M.M pulled apart her clarinet, making nun chucks, Bianchi's eyes widen.

"I'm good at close-range combat too!" M.M yelled, using the chuck and smacked the cake out of the cook's hand. M.M swung it and the cook dodged, Gokudera gasped in the background. M.M swung the nun chucks expertly and smacked Bianchi across the face, making her fly off and land harshly on the ground.

"Bianchi!" Tsuna yelled worriedly, Mai and Yamamoto gasped. "Hahahaha! What were you saying about love? Nothing beats money!" M.M laughed at Bianchi's beaten up look. Bianchi struggled to get up, glaring at the red head.

"Time to finish you off with one last blow" M.M said, "this is bad" Tsuna panicked. Yamamoto was about to jump over the table when Gokudera stopped him. "Wait, Yamamoto" he said, "she already touched it" Gokudera said, earning a confused look from the star, but an acknowledged one from the Coyote.

M.M began to put the clarinet in her mouth, 'I'll make your brain boil this time' M.M thought smugly. M.M's eyes then widen, her clarinet was purple and melting in her hand and mouth, "Aaaah!" she yelled.

"The clarinet!" Yamamoto said surprised, "Is this Bianchi's technique!?" Tsuna paled. "That's right. Everything she touches turns into Poison Cooking" Gokudera explained with a pale face. "She touched the clarinet when she dodged it earlier" Mai added.

"Purple and Red Poisons Variety!" Bianchi said. "This is impossible…" M.M then toppled over.. Bianchi stood up, "are you okay?" Bianchi said worriedly as she ran towards one of the tables.

"I'm so glad I didn't interrupt your nap" Bianchi said, watching Reborn sleep peacefully. "When did Reborn get there?" Tsuna said surprised, "we didn't even wonder where he is?" Mai paled, "So Big sis fought because she didn't want to wake Reborn-san?" Gokudera asked, "seems so" Yamamoto laughed.

"Love conquers all!" Bianchi said, finally M.M fainted. "Bianchi is terrifying" Tsuna paled, "way to go" Yamamoto complimented, "Che" Gokudera scoffed. "Obviously, love always conquers all" Bianchi said easily. She then looked over at Tsuna, who flinched under her gaze. Bianchi walked over to the scared brunette, once in front of her, she pokes Tsuna's forehead roughly, earning a yelp.

"Big sis!" Gokudera growled, Tsuna rubbed her forehead in pain. "Do you dislike the clothes?" Bianchi outright asked, "Eh?" Tsuna said confused.

"Do you hate the clothes?" Bianchi repeated darkly, Tsuna paled and began sweating nervously. "N-No!" Tsuna answered, Bianchi began raising her hand, making Tsuna recoil and shut her eyes tight.

But then she began to purr, 'purr? I only purr when…' Tsuna opened her eyes and noticed that Bianchi was petting her. "Good. I wasted my time trying to get clothes that match your personality" Bianchi said, Tsuna blushed. "Th-thank you…" Tsuna mumbled with a small smile.

Reborn's bubble then popped, making Bianchi shove the brunette aside and run towards her beloved. "Big sis!" Gokudera yelled angrily, "you okay there?" Yamamoto asked as he caught the dizzy brunette.

"I-I'm fine" Tsuna said with swirling eyes. "Damn Big sis…always causing problems for others" Gokudera growled, watching his sister coddle the infant.

"Its fine, guess Reborn's the first person on her mind" Tsuna smiled happily. "Yeah, but somehow your second" Mai laughed, Tsuna blushed at hearing that. 'That's not true…Bianchi only came to Japan to get Reborn…I bet she's still waiting for me to get killed off…' Tsuna paled.

"We should check our surroundings…there might be more enemies we don't know of" Mai said, making the group turn serious. "Since you suggested that, you go do it" Reborn ordered. "Eh!? I don't wanna!" Mai whined, Reborn glared at her.

"…Fine I'll go" Mai agreed, 'she actually agreed!' Tsuna gaped. "Guys, I'll check the area, you guys watch Tsuna" Mai ordered, "Che, I don't need you telling me what I'll already do" Gokudera scoffed, "sure thing!" Yamamoto saluted.

"Tsuna" Mai called, the brunette looked at her questionably, "don't worry" Mai smiled, "Eh?" Tsuna said confused.

"Well, I'm off!" Mai then disappeared, "why does she keep doing that!? It freaks me out!" Tsuna whined.

"Damn Coyote…" Gokudera growled while the Idol laughed. Reborn watched off to where Mai ran.

**Scene Change**

"Hmm, now where am I now?" Mai wondered, walking around a forest in the Kokuyo centers area. 'There's more than three…' Mai thought, 'maybe I should…' Mai continued to think harder. But then her thoughts were cut off when she began hearing some tweeting and looked up.

"Birds?" Mai said, watching multiple yellow fluffs flying about in the air. "Is it winter? Wait, no it isn't" Mai realized, 'All I know is that if Tsuna saw these guys she'd freak at how 'Cute!' they are' Mai paled.

Mai began walking again but then something began falling, "Huh? Is something falling?" Mai looked around.

**Smack!**

A rock smacked hard on her head, "its raining rocks~" Mai swayed and eyes swirled.

Mai fell forward and fainted on the spot, a large bump on her head. A yellow bird with something around its neck flew on a tree branch close by. "Knocked out Coyote~ Knocked out Coyote~" the bird tweeted.

"Uichichichi"

**Scene Change**

"I wonder if Mai's okay, if there really is more enemies, I'm worried she'll get hurt" Tsuna said, "don't worry, Mai's strong" Yamamoto assured her. "Besides, we already defeated yet another enemy. So we have nothing to worry about" Gokudera said.

"Uichichichi" an old voice laughed, "glad to see that greedy little snip defeated" the voice said. The group looked over and saw an old an wearing the Kokuyo uniform, glasses, and a black hat. Odd thing was, he was surrounded by small, yellow birds.

"Those birds are so cute~!" Tsuna squealed, "Tsuna, focus" Bianchi ordered, "Oh right! Um, who are you?" Tsuna asked. "Now, calm down. Take a look at this" the old man pulled out a remote and pressed a button.

A machine in front of a wall projected two screens. One was of Haru reading and listening to music while walking down the street, The other was Kyoko talking to Hana.

"Your friends are being targeted" the old man said, "Kyoko-chan! Haru!" exclaimed Tsuna. "Who are you, jerk? What are you planning!?" Gokudera growled, "My names is Birds" the old man said.

"The video you're seeing is being transmitted from tiny cameras placed on my cute, feathered friends" Birds said, the group noticed some the small birds flying about in the screen. In the screen, Haru walked into the park and Kyoko with Hana stopped at a crossing. Tsuna noticed a shadow move behind all three girls.

"What's that?" Tsuna said, "Ah!" Tsuna exclaimed when she saw a creeper behind Kyoko. "Who are those guys?" Yamamoto said, noticing a creeper on a pole behind the unknown Haru.

"Ah, you've noticed?" Birds grinned, "They're my loyal henchmen, the Bloody Twins" Birds said. The two creepers were bald, their eyes void, pale skin, mouths sewed together, pale skin, and very sharp nails. They both wore the Kokuyo uniform.

"Adorable, aren't they?" Birds said, "but during their time in prison, they were considered such vicious serial killers, that they were always kept in restraints" Bird added.

"What!?" Tsuna gasped, her face turning pale. "Please watch this. They'd like to play with those two lovely lady friends of yours."

The two creepers began stalking behind the two girls, Kyoko still talking, and Haru sitting on bench and still reading. The two's nails grew larger, resembling blades; they put them closer to the girls heads, the girls still unaware.

The teens gasped, "No!" Tsuna yelled.

**~ Katekyo Hitman Reborn! ~**

The sharp and deadly nails were very close to the naïve girls. "What are you planning?" Bianchi demanded. "Nothing at all, if you do what I say, got it?" Birds said evilly.

"Don't mess around! They're not involved!" Gokudera yelled angrily, grabbing the old man by the collar of his shirt, holding a fist out threateningly.

"Oh no, it might be best if you don't touch me" Birds said, unfazed by the bomber's threats. "Look at your friends…" Gokudera growled and looked to the screens. "I'm not really sure what'll happen to them" Birds said, The Bloody Twins look agitated, like they couldn't hold back from harming the girls.

"I'm able to give commands, even from this distance" Birds said. "I hold your friends' lives in my hands. So don't run your mouth at me!" Birds yelled, "And get your hands off me, fool!" Gokudera growled and finally shoved the old man away from him.

"Uichichichi, if you do as I say, they'll be fine" Birds said fixing his coat. "So, shall we begin?" the group stood back, each one glaring at the old man, except for the distress Tsuna.

"I've…" Birds looked at the screen, "got…" Birds looked over the group, "…it!" Birds smirked when his eyes laid on Tsuna.

"I want you all to beat up the lovely young lady right there!" Birds pointed at Tsuna with his cane. Tsuna flinched, "what was that!?" Gokudera hissed. "Gokudera" Yamamoto called, stopping the bomber from beating the old man, which Gokudera gritted his teeth in reply.

"I said punch the girl right now" Birds said, Tsuna shivered in fear, but then she looked over to the screen. "You want these two sweeties to get home safely, right?" Birds said, "then you'll have to hit her!" Birds exclaimed.

"This one-sided fight isn't fair!"

"Don't be unreasonable!"

Gokudera and Yamamoto complained, ready to beat Birds. "Uichichichi" Birds laughed creepily.

'W-what should I do?' Tsuna panicked, 'Kyoko-chan's just talking to Kurokawa and not paying attention…Haru is listening to music and reading a book…This is bad. They don't realize the Bloody Twins are there!' Tsuna thought watching the unaware girls. . 'W-what can I do about any of this?' Tsuna clenched her fists, shaking in fear, her eyes shut tight.

'Reborn!' Tsuna remembered, she turned around and gaped. The infant was sleeping again, 'He already took a nap!' Tsuna yelled in her mind.

"Do it or don't. Either's fine by me" Birds said, "okay, go ahead" Bird's ordered. The group gasped. The creep behind Haru sliced something, Haru looked behind her but the creep disappeared so she ignored it and went back to reading. Then a pole made of pure cinder was sliced easily.

"Uichichichi, oh yeah, my other hobby is to scare people. I get such a kick out of the surprised looks on people's faces…their defenselessness, their ignorance, their helplessness!" Birds smiled with a perverted blush on his face.

"You f*cking sicko" Gokudera growled, "he's completely nuts" Bianchi said, Yamamoto nodded in agreement. "Do you think you should be saying that? If you refuse to obey me, then next time…" the creep behind Kyoko was about to slash her.

"I got it!" Tsuna yelled, "Yamamoto! Gokudera-kun! Hit me!" Tsuna yelled desperately. The slash attack stopped just an inch above Kyoko' head.

"Tsuna!"

"Hime!"

Tsuna flinched, 'I said it…' Tsuna paled.

"Darn, we were almost at the good part. But, it'll be enjoyable watching a defenseless girl get beaten to a pulp" Birds blushed like a pervert again.

"Okay then, start before I count to five" Birds ordered. "All right, um…" Tsuna mumbled.

"One…"

"Yamamoto! Gokudera-kun! Hit me!" Tsuna begged.

"Two…"

"Don't be ridiculous" Yamamoto denied, "I can't do that" Gokudera agreed.

"Three…"

"B-but…If you don't they'll…!" Tsuna begged, tears forming in her eyes.

"Four!"

'I can't-I won't-I'll never let them get hurt!' Tsuna shut her eyes tight.

"Fiv-"

**Wham!**

Tsuna was punched in the face by Bianchi, she was sent flying and onto the ground roughly. "Tsuna/Hime!" the two yelled worriedly, Bianchi just shook her wrist.

"Big sis, how could you!?" Gokudera yelled, Yamamoto ran over to Tsuna's side, kneeling beside her in worry.

"The reason I came to Japan in the first place was so I could kill Tsuna and return to Italy with Reborn. You should be grateful that I'm only doing this" Bianchi said, glowering at the brunette, who was sitting up on her knees rubbing her swollen left cheek.

"Th-that's true…" Tsuna mumbled, looking down sadly. 'W-wait a minute…it hardly hurts at all' Tsuna thought, she looked up at Bianchi questionably. "I haven't been the bad guy lately" Bianchi looked away with a light blush, 'she...thank you, Bianchi' Tsuna cried lightly.

"You cleared that stage spectacularly" Birds complimented, "I'm sure you'll clear the next one just fine" Birds added. "Th-there's more!?" Tsuna yelled, "Well, no one said it'd end at this" Birds said.

"Bastard! Getting all into this!" Gokudera growled, "that's low" Yamamoto glared.

"Uichichichi, you did such a good job on the last stage, I'll make this the final one" Birds said, still laughing creepily, he tapped his cane and it shattered into a small sword. "Please stab your precious little princess with this" Birds ordered, "What!?"Tsuna yelled, the group gasped.

"Uichichichi, oh my, how delightfully surprised you all look" Birds laughed, blood began dripping from his nose. "Damn perv…" Gokudera growled, Yamamoto glared at the old man.

"Do it, please!" Birds threw the small sword down on the ground in front of the group. "This is crazy!" Tsuna stood up and backed away from the sword. "Stop messing around, you maniac!" Gokudera yelled, "You're insane" Yamamoto insulted, "I refuse" Bianchi said flatly.

"I don't know how many times I have to say this, but you can refuse all you like" Birds said. Tsuna reached out for the blade, and then quickly pulled back in fear. "Uichichichi, Shall we begin with this girl, then?" Birds looked up to the screen with Kyoko.

"Kyoko-chan!" Tsuna gasped, "She's so cute. Like a little angel" Birds complimented. "What should we do?" Gokudera asked, Bianchi gritted her teeth as a reply. "Hey, can't you do something!?" Gokudera yelled at Yamamoto, but the Idol was struggling as well. Tsuna was shaking in fear, watching the sharp nails grow closer to the orange haired girl.

"Uichichichi, I can't wait" Birds said getting excited. The suspense was killing Tsuna, she was very indecisive, and she was sweating bullets.

"Now, do it!" Birds ordered, the nails came fast on Kyoko's head when-

"Wait!" Tsuna yelled.

The nails stop a centimeter from the orange haired girl again, everyone turn to the brunette.

"There's no way I'll let Kyoko-chan get mixed up in something that doesn't involve her!" Tsuna yelled, her eyes shut tight. "Oh, so you'll do it?" Birds got excited again, Tsuna answered by walking forward, her steps timid. She grabbed the sword, she picked it up, and the others could tell she was nervous, since they could hear the metal shaking.

"You have ten seconds" Birds said, "y-you bastard!" Yamamoto cursed angrily.

"Uichichichi" Birds laughed, 'it's simple. A mere prick of this sword and she'll die instantaneously. It's been covered in poison' Birds grinned. 'To see the scared look on her adorable little face, and the horror of her friends! It'll be splendid!' Birds nose was bleed even more, he stuffed tissues to stop, but he was still blushing like a sick pervert (he is!).

"I'll do it. I'll call an ambulance for you right away" Bianchi said, trying to ease the shivering brunette. "N-no, I'll do it myself" Tsuna said, "Tsuna!" Yamamoto yelled, "Hime, think this through!" Gokudera begged.

Tsuna looked at them sadly, seeing the worry written all over their faces. 'Gokudera-kun protected me without worrying about himself' Tsuna remembered the spikes on Gokudera's chest, and when she saw him unconscious in the infirmary. 'Yamamoto nearly ended up not being able to play baseball, which he loves so much…' remembering the deep bite Yamamoto received to deceive Ken into his trap.

'So I…'

"I can do this much!" Tsuna yelled, raising the sword in the air, aiming for her leg. The group paled, Birds was bleeding more and more, and Reborn was still asleep with his fedora shadowing his eyes. Tsuna was about to stab her leg, the group could only watch in fear.

"Ghiiii!" one of the twins yelled, this made Tsuna stop right above her leg. Birds, Tsuna, and everyone looked up to the screen.

"What's wrong!?" Birds yelled, his eyes widen when he saw the creeper that was attacking Kyoko on the ground. "The enemies of women are my enemies" a familiar pervert's voice said, "Hi, Kyoko-chan, I've come to save you. If I can help a cute girl, I don't mind my muscles being sore tomorrow" he said.

The video camera the bird had revealed the famous Hitman Doctor, "Dr. Shamal!" Tsuna yelled in surprise. "Wh-what!?" Birds yelled, 'Shamal? You mean the first-rate Hitman, Trident Shamal!?' Birds was panicking in the inside.

"Way to go!" Yamamoto cheered, "about time, you crazy doctor!" Gokudera yelled. "_Cough_, well now, hold on. Have you all forgotten? There's one more over there, you know" Birds reminded them, regaining his composure.

"See, it's this girl's turn next" Birds gestured to the creep that had his unnerve nails closer to the unbeknownst Haru. "Haru!" Tsuna yelled, "if you don't want that to happen, perhaps you should continue. Go on, please cut yourself as you were told, right now!" Birds ordered.

"Hah!" a female's voice screamed, on the screen. The creep went flying from a kick. "That's…!" Tsuna gasped. On the screen was Adult I-pin wearing her Chinese Fighting clothes, only larger.

"How dare you target a defenseless woman!" Adult I-pin yelled, in a ready fighting stance. "Oh, there you are, Haru-san" Adult Lambo walked into the scene, his hand in his pockets. "You're okay now" Adult Lambo said.

"Its Adult I-pin and Adult Lambo!" Tsuna was surprised but very much happy. "No way! Nobody should have known about this!" Birds yelled. "I'm glad I watched over Haru-san like I was told" Adult I-pin said, "looks like he saw right through them" Shamal said.

'_Like I was told_? _Saw through them_?' Tsuna repeated in confusion, "i-it couldn't be…" Tsuna looked back to her home-tutor. "Reborn, y-you…" Tsuna stuttered, "it's nice to have a family who'll step up when things get hairy" Reborn said, now awake.

"Yeah…wait, they're not a mafia family!" Tsuna yelled at him. "B-but, how did you tell them to watch them? Did you tell them before we left?" Tsuna asked. "Nope, I didn't tell them until after we fought M.M" Reborn said, "then how did you tell them!" Tsuna yelled. 'Leon's sick so he couldn't have used a cell phone…so how?' Tsuna thought.

"Now it's our turn" Gokudera said, pounding his fist into his hand, him and the other two walking towards the old man in a very dark aura. "Give him a extra kick from me" Reborn called, a dark aura around him even though he was smiling, "gotcha" Yamamoto said.

"Hey you two get them!" Birds yelled as he back up against the wall, the three coming closer to the old perv.

The creeper after Kyoko began to get up, "I suggest you two ladies mosey on home now" Shamal suggested to the girls. "What's about to happen isn't something you should see. You might fall in love with my cool self that you won't be able to sleep" Shamal said self confidently. 'Dirty old man!' Tsuna and Gokudera thought.

"Let's go, Kyoko. Just ignore him "Hana said, grabbing her friend's hand and dragging her away. "Huh? Okay, Bye, Dr. Shamal-san! Talk to you later!" Kyoko bid farewell. "All right, we'll kiss next time, my lovely kitty cat!" Shamal waved goodbye.

The creeper began to walk over to the doctor, Shamal just chuckled. "Now, shall we do this? You're a bit much for ladies" Shamal said, turning to him.

The creeper was about to slash him, but froze. "You know, in my professional opinion, you shouldn't dance around so much" Shamal said, "you've got Vibration Syndrome."

Holding out his finger and his little mosquito flying on. "But it looks like you're already too far gone" Shamal turned away from him, walking away with his hands in his pockets. The creeper's body began to boil up until slashes all over his body, blood flying. Making Shamal look cool as he walked away.

'That as one of Trident Mosquito's diseases!? Dr. Shamal's so cool!' Tsuna thought in admiration.

"Damn you, Shamal!" Birds growled, "I've still got one more!" Birds turned to the other screen. "Hahii! What is that thing!?" Haru yelled, "Stay with her, Lambo" Adult I-pin ordered, "Okay, come, Haru-san. Let's leave this to I-pin" Adult Lambo pulled her away from the scene.

The creeper slashed at Adult I-pin, but she ducked and punched him in the gut and then kicked him in the face. The creeper fell back but came striking back, Adult I-pin dodged each attack. She jumped on him and onto a pole, then launched herself towards the creeper.

"Haku*!" She used her right leg around his neck, "Hatsu*" her left leg around his arm, "Chun*!" grabbing his other arm with her arms.

"Haisan-gen!" Adult I-pin yelled as she pulled the arms together and turning his head.

**Crack!**

"Wow, Adult I-pin!" Tsuna said in admiration. "The ten-year-old version of the third most promising Hitman!" Tsuna remembered.

"This is crazy! They're the serial killers known as the Twin Demons!" Birds yelled. The three continued to walk over to him. 'What do I do!?' Birds panicked, 'Wait! I still have that!' Birds smirked.

"Why are you smiling!?" Gokudera growled. "This is not over" Birds said, "shut it, you have nothing against us now" Bianchi said. "Oh, but I do" Birds clicked his button again, a third screen on top of Haru's screen. The screen showed Mai in the middle of the forest, unconscious.

"Mai!" Tsuna yelled, "Damn, we forget about her!" Gokudera growled. "For a famous Hitman known as _Swift Coyote_ she isn't so _Swift_, Uichichichi!" Birds laughed. One of the birds in the screen flew above, with a small knife dangling at it's feet.

"Since you haven't answered my request, I shall end the life of your friend" Birds smirked, "the blade was coated in poison, so one cut will kill her easily" Birds said amused.

"No!" Tsuna yelled, the group were ready to launch themselves at the perv.

"Uichichichi! Drop it!" Birds ordered. The yellow bird then released the blade, it fell straight towards Mai.

Tsuna held her breath, 'n-not Mai!' Tsuna's heart beat fast.

**Stab!**

Then the blade fell straight through Mai's body, everyone recoiled. Tsuna felt tears fall from her eyes, Reborn looked at the screen, his eyes emotionless. "Uichichichi" Birds laughed even louder, more blood falling from his nose.

"Yo, Birdy~" Mai's voice hummed, everyone's eyes widen.

Birds looked back to the screens, another screen appeared above Kyoko's. It showed a perfectly fine Mai, grinning up at the camera, standing in a street intersection in Namimori.

"Mai!" Tsuna yelled happily, a smile on her face. "H-how!?" Birds yelled, looking back at the other screen where the Coyote was supposed to be. Mai's image began to static, and then the image disappeared.

"W-wha-!"

"Its called a hologram Baka~!" Mai hummed. "I got the device from a cute little friend of mines, Lizzy~" Mai said, 'Liz-san saved the day!' Tsuna enlightened, wiping away her tears in happiness.

"But what's she doing at Namimori though?" Yamamoto asked, "Mai helped with this plan after all" Reborn said. "She did?" Tsuna asked confused, he nodded.

"Getting that bazooka from the stupid cow was tiring, and that perv took a lot of convincing till I mentioned girls" Mai whined, sighing tiredly, "she must've blasted the two children" Bianchi guessed. "She also must've told the perv doc to go help too!" Gokudera said.

"Oh and Birdy, I know you have been bullying my cute Tsuna-chi! And for that…" Mai smiled darkly, Birds paled.

"…You'll see hell"

All the screens blacked out, static being heard. "Im-impossible…" Birds freaked. "Rokudo-san's missions always do have high difficulty…" Birds said. "I think I'll take my leave now" Birds said, trying to escape. But then he was met with the bomber's foot.

"Where ya goin', Birdy?" Gokudera growled. But then Birds fell down, and was easily knocked out. "Man, he's out with one hit…" Gokudera mumbled, "Damn, I wanted to teach him a lesson" Bianchi huffed, "Guess he wasn't much of a fighter himself" Yamamoto said.

"In the end, he was only acting out of greed" Reborn said, "but I'm glad, no one got hurt" Tsuna sighed in relief, 'except for the bad guys…' Tsuna sweat dropped.

"But, who are these guys?" Tsuna asked, "The people who escaped from prison with Mukuro" Reborn said. "Wait just a second! You told me he escaped with only those two other guys!" Tsuna yelled at him. "I got an update from Dino" Reborn said, pulling out three pictures of the four they just saw.

"Its been determined that M.M, Birds, and the twins were also part of the group that escaped, for a total of seven, all but those three had vanished. Who would've guessed they were working together?" Reborn explained. "That's not what you should be saying!" Tsuna yelled angrily.

"But…but…Dino said they weren't connected!" Reborn whined, acting like a child. "Don't try to cover it up by changing your character!" Tsuna yelled even louder.

"But…I think there's no more…" Tsuna sighed, "No, there's more" Bianchi said, making Tsuna freeze. "Don't hide! Show yourself! We know you're there" Bianchi yelled at the forest. "If you don't come out, we'll just come to you" Bianchi threatened.

"W-wait, it's me" Futa mumbled from behind the tree, peeking out a bit. "Futa!" Tsuna yelled, "Y-you were here…?" Gokudera said, "Didn't you run away?" Yamamoto asked.

"No matter, I'm glad you're okay!" Tsuna smiled warmly at the darker brunet. Futa flinched at the smile, his eyes still dull but had a glint of emotion.

"Everyone's here, so its safe now. So why don't we go home together?" Tsuna suggested, her voice kind and angelic, making Futa's heart tighten. Tsuna took a step towards him but he stopped her, "Stay away from me, Tsuna-nee" Futa said, "Huh?" Tsuna said confused.

"I-I can't go back with you guys anymore" Futa said, his voice trembling. "Wh-what are you saying?" Tsuna asked in confusion, her eyebrow crinkling together. "I'm…going with Mukuro-san!" Futa yelled. "Sayonara!" Futa yelled as he ran away, "Futa! Wait!" Tsuna yelled. She ran after him and into the forest.

"Wait, Tsuna!" Yamamoto called, "Hime!" Gokudera and the Idol ran after the brunette. "Watch out!" Bianchi yelled, the two stopped and a steel beam was thrown right past them.

"A steel beam…" Yamamoto mumbled, the teens then heard some jingling. A figure came walking towards them; he dropped a large-scale ball with a chain attached to it.

"The next assassin?" the group got into a fighting stance. The man wore black pants with black shoes, the Kokuyo jacket, and a soldiers' hat shadowing his face. He looked up slightly and glared at the group.

Vongola's next challenge, Fake Mukuro.

.

.

.

.

.

**To be continued**

* * *

><p><strong>KHR Horoscope!<strong>

"Time for…"

"The Horoscope!"

Reborn and I-pin said in union.

"Lambo-san is here too!" Lambo declared.

"You do this then" Reborn kicked Lambo onto the spinning arrow.

"Go!" I-pin hopped up and kicked the arrow, making it spin.

"Gotta…stay…calm…" Lambo cried.

The arrow landed on…Cancer!

**Cancer-**_**Super good things will happen to you if you volunteer for something! You'll make new friends!**_

"Cancer the luckiest~" Lambo said with swirling eyes.

"Ciao-Ciao!" Reborn bid, "bye-bye" I-pin said farewell as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Preview<strong>

"You better make our hard work count, Tsuna" (Bianchi)

"Eh?" (Tsuna)

"We worked hard, so you should too" (Bianchi)

"Huh? I don't-?" (Tsuna)

"If you waste it all, you'll be in very deep trouble" (Bianchi)

"Hiee! Don't glare at me!" (Tsuna)

"The enemy may be stronger than you, smarter than you, strategic than you-" (Bianchi)

"This isn't making me feel any better!" (Tsuna)

"If you want, I'll give you my special poisonous cake for good luck" (Bianchi)

"Eh!? N-no thank you! Please! It's fine!" (Tsuna)

"Next time! **The Final Deathperation Shot**!" (Bianchi)

"Bianchi! I don't want the cake!" (Tsuna)

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, Birds a complete perv, but what you gonna do? (Shrugs) Please review and tell me what you think! Check out my profile and vote at the poll! Thanks for reading!<strong>

**Until next time**

**Ciao!**


	24. The Final Deathperation Shot

**Ciaossu! Its time for the next chapter~! All to say is thanks for reviewing, faving, alerting, and reading! Pretty please check out the Story Idea poll and thanks to all who voted! I changed it so those who want to vote on the more options can, and those who already voted can vote again! Also, big news, I made a Facebook for Mai~! Just thought of doing it, if you wanna friend her, type "Inoue Vongola Mai". I'll post drawn pics and small FanFic stories of Tsuna, Reborn, Mai, and the rest of the KHR group on her profile, and much more soon! Anything else, mmm, oh! **

**Happy (Extreme!) Birthday Sasagawa Ryohei!**

**Please read on!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn (but the OC & OOCness is definitely mines)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously on Vongola: Beginning Reborn!<strong>_

_"But he's right, you shouldn't take Rokudo Mukuro lightly" Reborn threw a photo at Tsuna. "He's gotten through many close calls and defeated a number of opponents" Reborn said._

_"Reinforcements have arrived" Mukuro looked to one side of the room. Chikusa followed his gaze and his eyes widen. Five figures were in the room, the sun behind them shadowing their appearance._

_M.M swung the nun chucks expertly and smacked Bianchi across the face, making her fly off and land harshly on the ground._

_The sharp and deadly nails were very close to the naïve girls. "What are you planning?" Bianchi demanded. "Nothing at all, if you do what I say, got it?" Birds said evilly._

_'I can't-I won't-I'll never let them get hurt!' Tsuna shut her eyes tight_. _"There's no way I'll let Kyoko-chan get mixed up in something that doesn't involve her!" Tsuna yelled, her eyes shut tight._

_'Gokudera-kun protected me without worrying about himself' Tsuna remembered the spikes on Gokudera's chest, and when she saw him unconscious in the infirmary. 'Yamamoto nearly ended up not being able to play baseball, which he loves so much…' remembering the deep bite Yamamoto received to deceive Ken into his trap._

_'So I…' "I can do this much!" Tsuna yelled, raising the sword in the air, aiming for her leg._

_"Getting that bazooka from the stupid cow was tiring, and that perv took a lot of convincing till I mentioned girls" Mai whined, sighing tiredly, "she must've blasted the two children" Bianchi guessed. "She also must've told the perv doc to go help too!" Gokudera said._

_"But, who are these guys?" Tsuna asked, "The people who escaped from prison with Mukuro" Reborn said. "Its been determined that M.M, Birds, and the twins were also part of the group that escaped, for a total of seven, all but those three had vanished. Who would've guessed they were working together?" Reborn explained._

_"I'm…going with Mukuro-san!" Futa yelled. "Sayonara!" Futa yelled as he ran away, "Futa! Wait!" Tsuna yelled. She ran after him and into the forest._

_"Watch out!" Bianchi yelled, the two stopped and a steel beam was thrown right past them._

_Vongola's next challenge, Fake Mukuro._

* * *

><p><strong>24. The Final Deathperation Shot<strong>

Footsteps could be heard running on the grass in the forest. "Hey! Futa!" Tsuna yelled, looking around for the darker brunet. "Please come out!" Tsuna begged, still no answer.

Tsuna closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, then released in one breath, "FUTA~!" she yelled. Only the crows' caws were heard in the forest, along with some insects and crickets sounds. Tsuna opened her eyes and looked around, still no sign of the darker brunet.

"Futa…" she mumbled depressingly, 'what is he even doing out here? And why did he say he can't go with us anymore?' Tsuna wondered.

_"I-I can't go back with you guys anymore"_

'I'm worried…Futa might be in danger…' Tsuna clenched her fist and looked down at the ground.

'What am I going to-'

"Caw!"

Tsuna flinched; she turned to the side and saw a crow on a tree branch beside her. "_Sigh_, it was just a crow….I shouldn't get so paranoid" Tsuna sighed. Tsuna looked around the forest, she saw no other human in sight. The forest made it dark, but there was light coming from the top of the trees.

Tsuna paled, 'Oh no! I ran ahead and now I'm lost and alone!' Tsuna pulled on her hair violently. 'What do I do!? Where's Yamamoto, Gokudera-kun, Bianchi, and Reborn!' Tsuna looked around aimlessly. Still no one here and no one in sight.

'Eh!? I'm lost!' Tsuna cried anime tears, sobbing lightly. She then heard the bushes shake behind her, she flinched and turned around slowly. 'Is it Futa?' Tsuna thought, she caught a glimpse of the Kokuyo uniform and hid behind a tree.

'Not Futa! Not Futa! Not Futa!' Tsuna yelled in her mind, her heart pounding.

"Eto, hello?" a soothing and mysterious voice called, Tsuna felt her heart stop at the sound. "Are you okay?" the voice asked, Tsuna blinked at how surprisingly calm and nice the voice sounded.

Tsuna turned her head to look at the boy, but the boy was right in front of her. A boy with blue hair, in a shape of a pineapple, with a bang covering his right eye. He wore the Kokuyo uniform, he was taller than the brunette maybe even taller than the Skylark, but looked to be shorter than the baseball lover. He was smiling down at her.

"Why are you hiding?" he asked, still smiling warmly at Tsuna. The brunette blushed, 'he's so handsome!' she thought. Then she realized what she thought and fumed. The boy noticed her red face chuckled. Tsuna couldn't help but turn redder.

'This is a Kokuyo student! He must work for Mukuro!' Tsuna thought rationally. 'Wait a minute, Reborn said there was Mukuro, his two subordinates, and the four we just fought. This guy doesn't seem bad' Tsuna realized.

"Need help up?" the boy asked, holding his hand out. Tsuna shyly grabbed his hand and he pulled her up. Tsuna mumbled a thank you and tried to hide her blushing face.

"U-um, eto, wh-what are you doing here?" Tsuna asked, "oh, well, I was trapped here as a hostage" the boy explained, his face going grim.

"Really?" Tsuna said surprised, the boy nodded. 'Is he the hostage we're suppose to save?' Tsuna wondered, "I didn't expect someone to come here to save me, thank you very much for coming to save me" the boy said gratefully. Tsuna blushed and made a small cute smile to the boy. The boy froze at the smile, but he shook out of it.

He smiled at her, "you must have some very strong allies with you" he said. "Not really, we've got a woman and a baby with us…" Tsuna mumbled, 'why did I just say that!?' Tsuna paled.

"A baby? In such a dangerous place?" the boy said surprised, "well, he's not your typical baby" Tsuna explained. "Eh~ Is he really strong in a fight?" the boy asked. "N-not really" Tsuna laughed, 'well, it'd probably be a big help if he actually would fight' Tsuna's inner chibi paled.

The boy smirked, "you mean, he's an indirect assassin?" the boy said. "Eh…no…I can't go into anything specific…" Tsuna said, looking away from the boy. "Why not?" the boy's tone changing into a serious one. Tsuna was surprised by the boy's change in attitude.

"U-um, have you seen a Namichuu student around?" Tsuna asked, changing the subject. "I'm asking the questions right now" the boy said. "Will that baby…be acting indirectly?" he walked forward and in that instant, his hair blew to the side revealing his red eye. 'H-his eye…!?' Tsuna paled, the boy walked closer to her.

Tsuna noticed and backed away from him, but he didn't stop. Tsuna backed up until her back hit a tree and she couldn't move no more. He towered over her small, frail body. The boy smirked, as if amused at their position, "now, tell me" he put his face closer to the brunette's. Tsuna blushed and looked away, but she felt the boy's hot breath on her.

'W-what do I do…!?' Tsuna panicked, her face turning redder and her breathing turning ragged in the boy's presence. "Um, I g-got to find my friends!" Tsuna yelled and ran away, "I'll bring them back and get you!" Tsuna yelled until she was out of view.

The boy, who we all know is Mukuro, looked off to where the brunette ran. Mukuro smiled, "Kufufufu" he laughed. "So the baby is one of the Arcobaleno?" Chikusa said, coming from the shadows, "so it would seem" Mukuro answered, with a smirk playing on his lips.

"The Italian word for rainbow…the seven strongest babies in the mafia world…" Chikusa said, "If that baby is one of the Arcobaleno, he must be hiding something" Mukuro said.

"I may question on why the Vongola 10th is a girl, and it may just be a façade of some kind, but we'll make our next move once we find out the Arcobaleno's secret, Kufufufu" Mukuro laughed.

Chikusa looked to where Tsuna ran off, he remembered the image of the brunette's smile from earlier and lightly blushed.

Mukuro was occupied, planning for their next move.

'Vongola gets me more and more curious…Kufufufu'

**Scene Change**

It was a glare down between the Vongola vs. Fake Mukuro.

"We'll have to beat this guy if we want to go after Hime" Gokudera said, "don't bother" the Fake Mukuro said, throwing off his hat, revealing his intimidating demeanor.

"You cannot defeat me" Fake Mukuro said, "You're…" Yamamoto gasped, "Rokudo Mukuro!" Gokudera yelled. "So you've finally shown yourself" Yamamoto said, "What did you do to Futa?" Bianchi demanded.

"Futa? Never heard of him" Fake Mukuro said blankly, he pulled the dark chain up and twirled the gigantic steel ball. "What ridiculous strength" Yamamoto said in awe, "If we take a direct hit from that thing…" Gokudera was gasping for air. The bomber then fell onto his knees, holding his ide in pain.

"Gokudera!" Yamamoto yelled, "Hayato!" Bianchi yelled worriedly. Bianchi put her hand on his forehead, 'He's burning up. It's the side effect of the Trident Mosquito Shamal mentioned' Bianchi thought.

"Who' first?" Fake Mukuro said. Bianchi glared, 'What do we do!?' Gokudera yelled in his mind. "I'll be your opponent" Yamamoto stepped forward, "are you really prepared to fight me?" Fake Mukuro questioned. "I'm ready to stand before you" Yamamoto answered seriously, "Yamamoto…" Gokudera mumbled.

'Don't you dare die…'

**Meanwhile**

"Nyahahaha! Lambo-san gets all the candy!" Lambo yelled with two giant lollipops in his hands. "I-pin do good! I-pin get lollipops!" I-pin squealed with two lollipops also. "Yeah, yeah" Mai said tiredly with her hands on her hips. Mai was watching over the two infants and Haru since Reborn ordered her to after she finished her job.

"Mai-san, why was the pervert and the girls who tries to steal Tsuna-san here? And then Lambo-chan and I-pin-chan are here?" Haru asked, Mai began sweating nervously.

"Those two from earlier came for a visit, then left. I found these two, so I thought I'd hand them to you" Mai explained, lied, to Haru. "Oh, that makes sense" Haru smiled densely, 'this is just too easy…' Mai paled.

"Well, I gotta go, Haru-chi" Mai said, beginning to walk away, "e-eto!" Haru called. Mai turned to her questionably; Haru looked down and fiddled with her fingers.

"I-is Tsuna-san okay?" Haru asked timidly, which was an odd behavior for the 'Hahii' girl. Mai noticed the sadness and worry in her eyes, 'after all, she tied Tsuna in a net so she could be safe, I'd be worried too' Mai thought. "Don't worry, this whole thing will blow over soon" Mai smiled at her to ease her. 'Ugh, I'm acting like Takeshi…' Mai paled.

"Y-you promise?" Haru asked, Mai looked at the girl in surprise. 'Promise?' Mai repeated in her mind, the Coyote shadowed her eyes. "M-Mai-san?" Haru called, noticing the silence surrounding the girl. Mai looked back up with a smile, her eyes close. "I promise that the Namichuu attacks will be over soon" Mai said. Haru enlightened at the answer and happily nodded.

"I'll be going then" Mai waved goodbye and walked down the street until she was out of Haru's and the kids' sight. Then she stopped walking and looked down to the ground. '…But I can't promise anything beyond that…' Mai thought.

"Should you really be going?" a male's voice said beside her ear. "Gaaah!" Mai yelled as she jumped away from the male. "Sh-Shamal! Don't sneak up on me!" Mai yelled with a red face. "But you make the cutest faces that I can't help it" Shamal chuckled, his hand in his pockets.

"Grrr, if you hadn't saved Kyoko-chi I would've been beating you senseless!" Mai yelled. "Aww~ You proud of me~?" Shamal hummed, "Urasai!" Mai yelled with a flush face.

"Anyway, didn't Reborn order you _not_ to go back?" Shamal smiled, Mai flinched. "I can't just stay here, you can watch everyone with your little flies while I go deal with this" Mai said. "But this isn't your fight, you're stuck in the same boat as Reborn" Shamal said. "So what? I promised Haru-chi that this would be over and I'm going over there and making sure of that!" Mai declared, she began to walk away from the doctor.

"Mai…you only want to go back for the Princess' sake, don't make excuses" Shamal said, his arms crossed. The Coyote stopped after he said that. "…So what if I am, she's the Vongola 10th and I'm going to help her as much as I can!" Mai yelled. Shamal chuckled, "well, its not like I need you here" Shamal said.

"Then stop wasting my time!" Mai yelled, glaring at the doctor. "By the way, remember the side effects I told you about earlier" Mai's eyes widen. "You better head there fast" Shamal smirked, "Baka! I'd go even f you didn't say useless shit!" Mai yelled, she got in her running stance.

'I'll run as fast as I can endure…' Mai thought, 'Maybe even pass that…' And in a blink, she was gone, only a small amount of dust floating in the air.

Shamal watched to where she ran and smirked, 'still hiding behind excuses…even if its about the Vongola Princess…' he sighed.

**Scene Change**

The face off was about to begin; Yamamoto glared at the Fake Mukuro, who glared back. Fake Mukuro then pulled his giant steel ball close.

"Senja Reppa*!"

The steel ball went straight towards the Idol, it swirled violently as air pushed it. "Too slow" Yamamoto mumbled, he moved to the side. But as if the snake signs on the ball pulled him back in, it him directly at his abdomen, he was sent flying to the ground.

"Yamamoto!" Gokudera yelled, "How? Didn't he dodge it?" Bianchi was deeply confused. "Now you know" Fake Mukuro said, "you have no chance of surviving" he said darkly. He yanked up his heavy steel sphere with ease, "Abandon all hope" he said.

"We're in trouble. This guy's strong" Reborn said, this caused the siblings to grit their teeth.

**Meanwhile**

"Where am I~?" Tsuna whined, anime tears flowing down her face. Tsuna was still running in the forest, trying to get back to her companions, but it isn't working so well.

"I need to find everyone else" Tsuna mumbled, the brunette then glanced behind her. 'That boy…he was a bit odd…it almost felt creepy and intoxicating in his presence' Tsuna thought, still running aimlessly. 'Do people change after becoming hostages of Rokudo Mukuro?'

_"I'm…going with Mukuro-san!" Futa yelled._

Tsuna clenched her teeth, 'Futa looked so sad and hurt…Rokudo Mukuro irks me…how dare he hurt others' Tsuna thought angrily.

**Meanwhile…again**

"You seem pleased" Chikusa said, walking into the Kokuyo Center with Mukuro. "Meeting her has left me dumbfounded" Mukuro said, Chikusa made a slight noise of confusion.

"The Vongola 9th is known as _God's Command_…partly because of his uncanny ability to size a person up" Mukuro explained. "No one would ever suspect such a weak little girl to be his successor" Mukuro said, a mocking smile on his face.

"It makes me wonder, is Vongola using the girl as a decoy? Are they trying to hide the Vongola 10th's identity by using this girl?" Mukuro said, "so you're saying she is not the Vongola 10th?" Chikusa asked.

"I doubt it, yes" Mukuro smirked, "but why would they use her is my question, makes me curious of the little usagi" Mukuro said. The image of Tsuna's blushing face and hard breathing came to mind, 'she makes shivers go up my spine, so there must be a reason…' Mukuro smiled evilly.

"Well, either way, I'll soon know what the Arcobaleno is hiding up his sleeve. Since they won't be able to handle…"

"The Fake Rokudo Mukuro"

"Who's next?" Fake Mukuro said, "damn it…" Gokudera cursed as he tried to stand. "Wait" Yamamoto called, Fake Mukuro looked over at the Idol, while the siblings gasped.

"I haven't lost yet" Yamamoto smiled as he sat up, "Yamamoto!" Gokudera exclaimed. "I would've been a goner if I hadn't used this as a shield" Yamamoto held up his baseball case, grinning happily.

"Yamamoto…you idiot! Don't scare us like that!" Gokudera yelled, "We're still in a bad situation" Reborn said, startling the bomber. "Better solve the mystery behind that attack" Reborn suggested, "Yeah, Kid, you're right" Yamamoto agreed.

"How foolish of you to resist. A wasted effort" Fake Mukuro said, swinging his giant steel sphere above him. "You're merely inviting a more wretched end" Fake Mukuro said coldly.

"Senja Reppa!"

The sphere came towards the baseball lover again, but Yamamoto smirked. "I can read what you're doing with this thing!" Yamamoto said as he scraped his bet on the ground and ran toward it. He pulled his bat up making the dirt spread up towards the sphere.

"Not bad, Yamamoto" Reborn smirked. The sphere's "Snakes" were just the wind spinning rapidly in a clockwise.

"That's…"

"A wind current!"

The siblings realized. "Oops, not good!" Yamamoto yelled, he jumped away from the sphere and landed on his back.

"That was close" Yamamoto sighed in relief, Fake Mukuro grunted as a response. "I've heard about this" Yamamoto began to stand up, "its just like how baseball leave turbulence in their wake" Yamamoto said.

"But this seems to be on a whole different level" Yamamoto mumbled seriously, "The secret behind that turbulence would be the snakes etched onto the steel ball" Reborn added.

"What do you mean?" Bianchi asked, "Those snaked-shaped grooves twist the flow of air around it. The flow is intricately woven as it goes through the grooves, creating a gale that amplifies the ball's force" Reborn explained.

"Understanding the attack won't help you defeat it" Fake Mukuro said, holding the sphere up. Fake Mukuro then threw the steel sphere up.

'Stick to the basics…make sure I dodge it…and aim for the opening after he attacks' Yamamoto smirked.

"Bouja Reppa*!"

As if falling in perfect symmetry, it fell right before his hands and he launched it. "Now!" Yamamoto moved out of its way, the ball most likely to miss Yamamoto completely. Fake Mukuro closed his eyes, "it's useless" he said.

"It turned?" Yamamoto looked back and saw the sphere coming close, "crap!" the idol cursed. The wind from the sphere pulled the idol in, making the star a stand still target. The steel ball hit Yamamoto directly at his ribcage, bending his bat and sending him flying. The siblings could only watch in shock as Yamamoto was flung pass them and hit a tree with his back.

"Yamamoto!" Gokudera yelled, the idol fell onto the tree, 'damn it…' Yamamoto thought, holding his stomach in pain. 'I'm…really sorry…' Yamamoto looked up at the blue sky, '…Tsuna…' he fell unconscious.

"Like I said. Abandon all hope" Fake Mukuro said, the group looked back at the assassin. "As promised, I shall give you a wretched end" Fake Mukuro said, walking over to the wounded Idol.

"Bastard! Hold it-" Gokudera pulled out his dynamites but then fell to his knees and held his chest in pain. Ignoring the suffering bomber, he pulled his chain closer to use on final attack on the unconscious Idol. But then Bianchi stepped in his way, holding two plates of poison cooking. Fake Mukuro stopped in his tracks.

"I won't let that happen" Bianchi said, "I have yet to use a third of my power. You don't have the slightest chance of winning. Give up" Fake Mukuro threatened, Bianchi could only grit her teeth.

Still running on her way to the Kokuyo Center, Mai was in deep thought. 'I don't get it, what are they after? They attack the strongest fighters, call Tsuna out, and now forcing them to fight, it doesn't make sense!' Mai thought.

'I've heard of Rokudo Mukuro…but where?' Mai tried to thinks but then a pang went through her mind, causing her to recoil. 'Damn it! My memories are still on the fritz! If only…' Mai growled to herself.

'But…thinking about it, Futa should've added me into those rankings of fighters' Mai thought, 'that Mukuro, he…this is getting harder to think about!' Mai gritted her teeth, "Worst of is the Self-proclaimed idiot wouldn't let me see Rokudo Mukuro's picture, and I won't remember!" Mai growled to herself.

Tsuna's crying image passed her mind, 'all I know…is that this bastard hurt Tsuna…and he will pay!' Mai thought.

'We'll beat this bastard!' she ran even harder and faster. "Tsuna's strong, she'll beat that bastard's ass! And we'll go home!" Mai yelled.

"They were around here somewhere" Tsuna mumbled, looking around the forest. 'I'm directionally challenged…that adds with my Dame self' Tsuna paled. She noticed in one opening there was more light, 'maybe that's the way out!' Tsuna smiled.

She ran towards it, when she got a clear view she grinned, 'I'm finally out! I better find the others and-' Tsuna stopped in her tracks when she saw Fake Mukuro with his giant steel sphere in hand.

'That's Rokudo Mukuro! The guy in the photo!' Tsuna realized, 'I wanna run away!' Tsuna paled. She looked for her companions and found them, she stood up.

'There they are!' Tsuna smiled at finding her friends, but then the smile was quickly wiped off. 'Gokudera-kun?' the bomber was on his knees in pain, 'Yamamoto!' Tsuna eyes welled up, seeing the idol unconscious. 'B-Bianchi's protecting both of them!' Tsuna thought.

'N-no no no! This can't be happening! Th-they're hurt! They got attack while I've been running around!' Tsuna felt her tears about to pour out. She looked back at the Fake Mukuro, she felt something well in her something that made her stomach do flips.

'H-he…' she thought, her fist clenched tightly, her teeth gritting. She glared at him with the one emotion she never felt before.

Fury.

"Hey! What are you doing to my friends!?" she yelled at him, Fake Mukuro looked over to the yell. "Tsuna!" Bianchi yelled, Reborn smirked at the new development.

'She's…'

"The Vongola girl, huh?" Fake Mukuro said, 'I-I just gave myself away! Why am I yelling at Rokudo Mukuro the way I would like Lambo!?' Tsuna paled.

Still holding his chest in pain, he glanced up with blurry eyes. 'H-Hime…' he thought.

"Come on down, Vongola" Fake Mukuro ordered, Tsuna flinched and held her arms close to her chest. She shook in fear, her eyes watering in fear. 'How is this helpless little girl the Vongola 10th? Well, no matter' Fake Mukuro turned back to Bianchi. "I'll defeat the woman while I wait for you" Fake Mukuro said, making Tsuna regain her mentality.

"Bouja Reppa!"

The sphere came quick at Bianchi, the cook couldn't even move as the wind pulled her in. Her poison cooking blown away, she could only watch as the sphere came closer to her for impact.

"Bianchi!" Tsuna yelled, her heart thumping painfully. "It's time to _Die_, Tsuna" Reborn said, he pulled out his ill chameleon. "Leon" the chameleon forced himself to transform into the trusty gun form.

"Go wild. This is the last shot" Reborn aimed.

**Bang!**

Bianchi was frozen in fear, the wind around the sphere creating a snake coming right for her. Fake Mukuro closed his eyes, waiting for impact. But the sphere stopped in its tracks, someone holding it.

"Tsuna!" Bianchi exclaimed, "She stopped Bouja Reppa?" Fake Mukuro said surprised, his tone displeased. "Here's from Mai, Tsuna" Reborn through the instant clothing system to the brunette.

"REBORN~!"

Tsuna's fire burning passionately on her forehead and instantly changing to her coat/short. Fake Mukuro glared at her, "Rokudo Mukuro!" Tsuna yelled.

"I'll defeat you with my Dying Will!" Tsuna declared.

**~ Katekyo Hitman Reborn! ~**

* * *

><p><strong>Name: Sasagawa Ryohei<strong>

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 15**

**Birthday: August 26**

**Zodiac: Virgo**

**Height: 168 cm.**

**Blood Type: A**

**Favorites: Boxing,**

**Being Extreme!**

**Training,**

**Kyoko (his little sister),**

**Tsuna**

**Hates: People who disrespect boxing and Tsuna,**

**Anyone who hurts Kyoko and Tsuna,**

**Not being Extreme,**

**And Thinking**

* * *

><p><strong>~ Katekyo Hitman Reborn! ~<strong>

"This is the last trick up my sleeve. Settle this with Mukuro" Reborn said, Bianchi standing beside him and deformed Leon in his hand. A little yellow bird that once surrounded Birds flew above the scene, a small device around its neck.

"Kufufufu" Mukuro laughed in his lounging area, an earpiece in his ear. "She actually stopped he steel ball" Chikusa said, looking out the window, "the bullet the Arcobaleno fired in under 0.05 seconds…was one of his special shots, wasn't it?" Chikusa guessed.

"Yes, but it was his last one, Kufufufu" Mukuro laughed. "They've fallen completely into our trap. Now we're one step closer to toppling the Vongola 10th" Mukuro said.

'And we'll figure out the Arcobaleno's game…' Mukuro smirked.

"You won't be able to defeat me when you're not using your full strength" Fake Mukuro said, "Bring it!" Tsuna yelled.

"Bouja Reppa!"

Fake Mukuro launched the attack again, the wind blowing violently. But Tsuna ducked down, dodging the sphere and running straight towards the attacker. Having an opening, Tsuna used the chance to uppercut Fake Mukuro into the air.

"That girl is able to…" Bianchi stared at Tsuna in awe. "She's been developing at a radical pace" Reborn smirked.

Fake Mukuro pulled the chain, fixing his position in the air. He pulled the steel sphere in for another attack.

"Hija Reppa*!"

The Sphere came rapidly towards the brunette; large violent winds almost in the shape of a giant snake came towards her. Tsuna caught the sphere in her arms, she pushed it back. Making the sphere head straight back towards where it came, Fake Mukuro's eyes widen. The Sphere hit him directly in the gut, sending him harshly to the ground. Tsuna panted, wounds all over her.

"Looks like we'll be able to make it back to Namimori" Reborn said, smiling at his Dame-student. Mukuro walked to the window, standing beside Chikusa.

"She is definitely a Vongola" Chikusa said, his tone and features blank, but he was amazed at the small girl's strength. "I'm surprised, I admit. But that won't be enough to defeat my superior" Mukuro smirked. 'Hmm, maybe she does have a purpose in Vongola' Mukuro thought amused.

When all thought it was over, Fake Mukuro rose from the gravel. "Steel ball techniques are merely a hobby of mine" Fake Mukuro said, standing straight and cracking his neck plainly.

His coat was blown off, so he wore a torn shirt that showed his whole chest, abs, and scars. Tsuna was surprised, but she grunted as a response.

"He's fine after being hit by that attack? Unbelievable…" Bianchi was amazed. "Looks like I needn't hold back on you" Fake Mukuro said, "let's go!" he threw the steel sphere in the air.

"My true forte is…"

Being distracted by the steel sphere in the air, Fake Mukuro ran to the brunette. Tuna had a slow reaction to block; Fake Mukuro elbowed her in her abdomen, making her fly back.

"Hand-to-hand combat!" Fake Mukuro kicked her, making her fall of to the ground. The larger man grabbed her by the face, Tsuna gritting in pain, "not yet!" Fake Mukuro said.

Fake Mukuro smashed Tsuna onto the ground, the brunette petrified in pain. "It's over" Fake Mukuro closed his eyes; the steel sphere came hurling down at Tsuna.

**Crash!**

"Tsuna!" Bianchi yelled, her mouth gaping. Reborn's eyes were shadowed, hiding his emotion.

"Your hopes have been crushed" Fake Mukuro said looking away from the massacre. "Who's next?" Fake Mukuro narrowed his eyes, glancing at them.

Then the he heard rustling and looked back, watching the sphere move. His eyes widen, watching Dying Will Tsuna struggle to get up. "What?" he said surprised, "not yet" Tsuna said.

"Impossible…" Fake Mukuro was astonished, "you're not a bad person" Tsuna said. This sent a confused face on Fake Mukuro, "I can tell" she said. "What are you talking about?" Fake Mukuro hissed, glowering at the wounded brunette.

"You won't be able to defeat my Dying Will with such a weak spirit!" Tsuna glared at him, this caused Fake Mukuro to flinch lightly. "Spirit? Don't act like you understand me!" he yelled.

"I defeat my enemies and knock them into hell! That is my sole desire!" Fake Mukuro yelled in fury. "That's a lie!" Tsuna yelled, "Shut up!" Fake Mukuro threw a punch at the brunette.

"I'll defeat you with my Dying Will!" Tsuna dodged his punch and hit right in the gut. "Gaah!" Fake Mukuro fell to his knees, "h-how could I lose…?" he stuttered.

"Your eyes were closed after you attacked. As though you didn't want to see your opponent fall" Tsuna explained, "You used the steel ball to finish me, instead of your own fists" Fake Mukuro's eyes widen at the brunette's deduction. "That was because you felt guilty…there was doubt in your heart" Tsuna's flame then died.

"What…?" Fake Mukuro said surprised, "I thought something was off. You didn't strike me as a scary person, well not up close" Tsuna said. "Your like a person who might do crazy things, but can never be hated, just like this kid at my home name Lambo" Tsuna said.

"Deep down, you're a good guy, I can tell" Tsuna smiled warmly, Fake Mukuro felt his blood rush to his face at the smile. 'Does this mean…she saw through me in one look?' Fake Mukuro was surprised. His heart beat rapidly, he felt warmth fill his body, 'I see, this is the blood of the Vongola…' he smiled. '…Her heart must be very pure…' he couldn't help but chuckle.

"I admit defeat. I can understand why Rokudo Mukuro is so wary of you" Fake Mukuro admitted. "E-eh?" Tsuna mumbled blankly, "a-aren't you, Rokudo Mukuro?" Tsuna pointed at Fake Mukuro.

"No, I'm his shadow" Fake Mukuro shook his head, "A fake!?" Bianchi and Tsuna yelled, "b-but you were the one in the official picture" Tsuna remembered. "The real Mukuro wouldn't allow himself to be photographed" he explained, making Tsuna pale.

"And Rokudo Mukuro is the man…who took everything from me!" Fake Mukuro narrowed his eyes, making Tsuna gulp. "H-how…?" Tsuna asked timidly, "tell us what happened" Reborn said. This made Fake Mukuro uneasy, worrying Tsuna.

"Its okay" Tsuna said, making the larger man look up at her in surprise. Tsuna bent down to his eye level, "its alright if its too hard for you to talk about it, I don't want to force you" Tsuna smiled warmly at him, her eyes gentle. Fake Mukuro blushed at her words, 'her smile…s-so cute…' he thought, his face red.

"Well I need to know, so butt out Dame-Tsuna" Reborn said, "Eh? Don't be so mean, Reborn! He doesn't want to talk about it and I don't want him to talk about something that'll hurt him!" Tsuna yelled at him. Fake Mukuro was surprised by her outburst, 'she really is too kind for her own good…' he thought.

"Shut it, you're lucky Leon's sick" Reborn scolded, "H-hai…" Tsuna paled. "It's alright, I owe you an explanation" Fake Mukuro said Tsuna nodded timidly.

"Five years ago, I was a member of the Mafia in northern Italy" Fake Mukuro began, "The Boss and Family who raised me, an orphan, were my whole life. To repay them, I worked my way up to becoming the strongest bodyguard in the area" memories of him and his happy famiglia passed his mind.

"One day, the boss took in another orphan. He seemed to like the ambition in the boy's eyes. It was my responsibility to look after him. I took care of him as if he were family. The way the Family did for me" he explained. "But a short time later, I returned to our headquarters to find…the entire Family murdered. There were no survivors" Fake Mukuro looked down grimly.

"That was a famous incident. And they don't know who the culprit was" Reborn said. "It was me" Fake Mukuro said, Tsuna gasped. "I did it. With these hands" Fake Mukuro glared at his own hands.

"What do you mean?" Tsuna asked, "I would suddenly black out…then the next thing I knew, I would be standing over corpses I didn't recognize. And it didn't just happen once or twice" he explained, "n-no way" Tsuna said. "You don't remember anything at all!?" Tsuna exclaimed, "I was being controlled. By that kid" Fake Mukuro explained.

"I was being controlled by Rokudo Mukuro! Before I knew it, I'd lost my soul, my name…and became a Fake Mukuro" he said. "So you lost all hope and became a fighting monster" Bianchi said.

"That isn't fair! That's inhumane!" Tsuna yelled, "how dare Rokudo Mukuro do that to you!" Tsuna shut her eyes tight. "Let's take him down together, Hime" Gokudera said, walking over to her, "Eh, Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Sorry to worry you, but I'm ready to go!" Gokudera said, smiling at her. Tsuna began to bombard Gokudera with questions, making the bomber sweat nervously. 'What a relief…the side effects from Trident Mosquito appears to have worn off' Bianchi sighed in relief.

"Hime, you were amazing in that battle!" Gokudera exclaimed cheerfully, "I-I didn't do much…" Tsuna looked down in embarrassment.

"Vongola…" Fake Mukuro called, he got up and staggered as he walked over to her. "You may be able to do it. To defeat him" he said, "listen carefully, Vongola, okay? Mukuro's true objective is…" then he froze.

"Move!" Fake Mukuro shoved Tsuna away, several spikes came flying and hit his arms and chest. "It's that glasses freak!" Gokudera yelled, "He's already gone, it was a hit and run" Reborn said.

Fake Mukuro fell back, groaning in pain, "Are you okay!?" Tsuna yelled worriedly. She ran and fell to her knees beside him. "Stay awake! We'll get you help!" Tsuna yelled, her voice breaking. "I lived a pretty bad life…" Fake Mukuro said, grunting in pain.

"Hang on!" Tsuna begged, Fake Mukuro could only smile sadly. "Ah! What is your real name!?" Tsuna asked, the man glanced at her.

"You're name was never Rokudo Mukuro, so what was it!?" Tsuna asked, tears forming in her eyes.

"It is…Lancia…" he mumbled, "th-then hang on, Lancia-san!" Tsuna begged desperately. Lancia smiled, "to hear someone call me by that name…it brings back memories…of my old family" Lancia said, tears forming in his eyes. "Now…I can finally…join them…" he slowly closed his eyes.

"Please stay with me! Lancia-san!" Tsuna yelled, her tears streaming, 'hearing my name…being called by her sweet voice…how spoiled for me to hear this at my end…' Lancia smiled warmly as his eyes finally closed, his tears falling.

"No…" Tsuna mumbled, "No! Lancia-san!" Tsuna yelled.

"He was being used all this time, and the second he was no longer need…" Gokudera gritted his teeth in anger. "Is this really how he treats his men?" Gokudera growled, "Do you have no respect for others, Rokudo Mukuro!?" Bianchi yelled.

Tsuna's tears continued to fall on the ground, her eyes shadowed by her bangs. "Hime…" Gokudera called, he walked over to her, thinking of ways to calm her. But none came to mind, knowing Tsuna couldn't handle the pain of someone's death.

"That guy…" Tsuna mumbled, catching the groups' attention. "He really pisses me off" Tsuna eyes narrowed, "Hime…" Gokudera was surprised by the brunette's new demeanor. Tsuna stood up, her eyes still fierce, her eyes so serious they were almost a different color, orange.

"Let's go to where Mukuro is" she said, "we can't use anymore Deathperation shots" Reborn said. "I know that…but we have to do something about Rokudo Mukuro!" Tsuna yelled, her feelings not wavering the slightest. Reborn smirked, "I see" he said.

"Lancia isn't dead" Reborn added, "huh?" Tsuna said, "the problem is the poison in the needles, we can save his life if we give him the antidote within an hour" Reborn explained.

"Really?" Tsuna said hopefully, "the yo-yo user must have the antidote on him" Bianchi guessed, "I'll take out the four-eyed freak, Hime!" Gokudera declared. "Guys…thank you…" Tsuna smiled.

'I'll make 'em pay for making you cry…' Gokudera thought, 'they've caused you serious pain, Tsuna, I can do this much…' Bianchi thought.

They moved the two wounded under a shaded tree, Lancia and Yamamoto's wounds all wrapped up courtesy of Tsuna.

'I'm so sorry, Yamamoto' Tsuna thought, tears forming again. She watched as the baseball star breathed evenly, his breathe not ragged, as if he was having a pleasant dream.

Bianchi noticed the brunette's worry, "Don't worry, they'll be safe here" Bianchi said. "Man, the hard part's yet to come" Gokudera said. "Le's go, He's over there" Reborn said, looking of to the Kokuyo Center. The group looked over, they noticed one of the small birds flying there, singing of some sort.

"M.M has been beaten! Birds has been beaten! The shadow's been beaten! Everyone's been beaten! Mukuro! Mukuro!"

"I see" Bianchi said, "so he's in there" Gokudera glared, "Rokudo Mukuro" Tsuna said with a cold voice. The group knew, the adorable brunette has finally snapped.

"So it's finally time" Reborn shadowed his eyes with his fedora, 'how will this play out?' Reborn thought.

.

.

.

.

.

**To be continued**

* * *

><p><strong>KHR Horoscope!<strong>

"Time for…"

"The Horoscope!"

Reborn and I-pin said in union.

"Lambo-san is here too!" Lambo declared.

"You do this then" Reborn kicked Lambo onto the spinning arrow.

"Go!" I-pin hopped up and kicked the arrow, making it spin.

"Gotta…stay…calm…" Lambo cried.

The arrow landed on…Sagittarius!

**Sagittarius-**_**Big chance! Good luck with material items! Get what you want**__**!**_

"Sagittarius will have the best luck ~" Lambo said with swirling eyes.

"Ciao-Ciao!" Reborn bid, "bye-bye" I-pin said farewell as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Preview<strong>

"I'll beat that Four-eyed bastard to a pulp, Hime! And see you in action!" (Gokudera)

"Eh? O-ok?" (Tsuna)

"Then blow up the base as planned!" (Gokudera)

"Huh!? What plan!?"

"With the Baseball freak and Stupid Coyote out of commission it'll be hard" (Gokudera)

"Wait! What about the plan!?" (Tsuna)

"Eh? Didn't Reborn-san tell you?" (Gokudera)

"Hiee! I knew he had something to do with this!" (Tsuna)

"But you'll still see my amazing skills, too bad we'll have to find _that_ bastard…" (Gokudera)

"Eh? Who?" (Tsuna)

"Next Time! **Fighting Back in Different Ways**!" (Gokudera)

"Explosions, bastards, Reborn, why am I always left in the dark~!?" (Tsuna)

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! It's always a pleasure to write for you! Now, please vote in the poll, and if you'd like, friend Mai on Facebook "Inoue Vongola Mai"! Also, please review! Pretty much it!<strong>

**Glossary:**

**Senja-Reppa-Thousand Snakes Fierce Conquest**

**Bouja Reppa-Violent Snakes Fierce Conquest**

**Hija Reppa-Flying Snakes Fierce Conquest**

**Happy Extreme Birthday, Sasagawa Ryohei!**

**Until next time**

**Ciao!**


	25. Fighting Back in Different Ways

**Ciaossu! Sorry I didn't update regularly. For those who haven't noticed, I try updating weekly but school really is a pain. I'm glad a lot of you reviewed, fav'd, alerted, and especially read! Also, thanks for voting in the poll. I posted a new poll, it's a popularity poll of all KHR characters that have appeared so far (excluding the obviously unliked) so pretty please vote! :) Also, Thank you to Esperanz for her fantastic drawing of Mai and Tsuna, it's amazing~ Better than the Chibi Tsuna I've made, Sigh. You can check it out at Mai's Facebook! If you wanna friend her then her name's "Inoue Vongola Mai" I'll post my own hand-drawn pics, short stories, or any fan pics if anyone wants to post, on that page, k? One more thing!**

**Happy Birthday Gokudera Hayato!**

**Please read on!**

**Disclaimer: I do no own Katekyo Hitman Reborn (but the OC & OOCness is definitely mines)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously on Vongola: Beginning Reborn!<strong>_

_"So the baby is one of the Arcobaleno?" Chikusa said, coming from the shadows, "so it would seem" Mukuro answered, with a smirk playing on his lips._

_"I promise that the Namichuu attacks will be over soon" Mai said. '…But I can't promise anything beyond that…' Mai thought._

_"It makes me wonder, is Vongola using the girl as a decoy? Are they trying to hide the Vongola 10th's identity by using this girl?" Mukuro said._

_The steel ball hit Yamamoto directly at his ribcage, bending his bat and sending him flying. The siblings could only watch in shock as Yamamoto was flung pass them and hit a tree with his back. "Yamamoto!"_

_"Hey! What are you doing to my friends!?" Tsuna yelled at Fake Mukuro._

_"Go wild. This is the last shot" Reborn aimed._

_"Rokudo Mukuro!" Tsuna yelled. "I'll defeat you with my Dying Will!" Tsuna declared._

_"You're like a person who might do crazy things, but can never be hated, just like this kid at my home name Lambo" Tsuna said. "Deep down, you're a good guy, I can tell" Tsuna smiled warmly._

_"A-aren't you, Rokudo Mukuro?" Tsuna pointed at Fake Mukuro. "No, I'm his shadow" Fake Mukuro shook his head._

_"And Rokudo Mukuro is the man…who took everything from me!" Fake Mukuro narrowed his eyes._

_"I was being controlled by Rokudo Mukuro! Before I knew it, I'd lost my soul, my name…and became a Fake Mukuro" Fake Mukuro said._

_"Move!" Fake Mukuro shoved Tsuna away, several spikes came flying and hit his arms and chest. _

_"Ah! What is your real name!?" Tsuna asked, the man glanced at her. "It is…Lancia…" he mumbled, "th-then hang on, Lancia-san!" Tsuna begged desperately._

_"That guy…" Tsuna mumbled, catching the groups' attention. "He really pisses me off" Tsuna eyes narrowed. Tsuna stood up, her eyes still fierce, her eyes so serious they were almost a different color, orange._

_"M.M has been beaten! Birds has been beaten! The shadow's been beaten! Everyone's been beaten! Mukuro! Mukuro!"_

_"Rokudo Mukuro" Tsuna said with a cold voice. The group knew, the adorable brunette has finally snapped._

_"So it's finally time"_

* * *

><p><strong>25. Fighting Back in Different Ways<strong>

"Let go! Bianchi~!" Tsuna whined from behind the trees, "I'm doing what I was suppose to do, so hold still" Bianchi ordered.

"R-Reborn-san…" Gokudera called, his hair covering his face, "What is it?" Reborn answered. "Ex-explain to me again why Hime is undressing behind a tree" Gokudera mumbled with a red face.

"Why? You wanna go watch her change?" Reborn asked with a raised eye-brow, "N-n-n-nani!? I-I couldn't! I shouldn't! I can't! I'd never!" Gokudera yelled, fumes shooting out of his ear.

"For a smart guy, you sure are slow" Reborn said.

"_Let's go to Mukuro!" Tsuna declared, ready to head to the Center. "Wait a minute" Reborn called, making the group stop and look at him. "What is it, Reborn?" Bianchi asked, Reborn rummaged through his pocket then pulled an orange and black-coated rectangle. _

"_The Instant Clothing System?" Gokudera said, "Why do you have that? You're not gonna change into a ridiculous costume are you?" Tsuna paled. The rectangle was then 'Smacked' in her face, landing in her palms. "H-Hime!" Gokudera yelled worriedly, "What was that for, Reborn!?" Tsuna yelled at him. _

"_You have to change out of those clothes" Reborn said, Tsuna blinked then looked down to herself. Her black coat/shorts were tattered, some small cuts and wounds, a few tears, and lots of dirt. _

"_What? I look fine" Tsuna said, confused at why he was telling her to change. "Just do it, Mai said she had a feeling and told me to make you change" Reborn explained, "Huh? But I don't wanna!" Tsuna yelled. _

"_Bianchi" Reborn snapped his fingers, "Right!" Bianchi saluted. "Saa, come here, Tsuna" Bianchi gave the brunette a creepy stare, Tsuna began sweating nervously. Bianchi grabbed Tsuna's wrist and dragged her behind a tree._

"_N-No! Don't! Bianchi!"_

"That's right, Big sis forced Hime" Gokudera recalled, 'I would go save Hime…but I'm afraid of Big sis…I'm the worst right-hand man ever!' Gokudera began crying anime tears.

"Bia-Bianchi! Wh-what're you-Aah!" Tsuna yelled from behind the tree, Gokudera could only bang his head harshly on the ground in both shame and guilt.

**Scene Change**

"Lambo-san will eat lots and lot and lots of candy!" Lambo yelled obnoxiously, stuffing his face with candy. "Lambo! Bad for you!" I-pin scolded, "Lambo-chan, you shouldn't eat too much" Haru said with a nervous smile.

"Gwady shweally gwood!" Lambo yelled with a stuffed mouth, Haru an I-pin sweat-dropped.

The three were currently in the park where tons of children played under the watchful eyes of their parents. From behind a tree close by, Shamal stood watching the three. 'They probably won't attack them again, but Mai did ask me to keep watching over' Shamal thought.

"Kyoko-chan went home with her friend and these three are just playing in the park, so there's really nothing to worry about" Shamal mumbled.

'Then there's the way Mai acted earlier…is it really something serious?' he thought, 'although, Hayato's condition may attack again, maybe it is best she went back' Shamal sighed. He ruffled his hair in exasperation, his expression tired.

Then he narrowed his eyes, 'but…it doesn't mean Mai's the best choice to go fight…she's almost at her limit' he thought. "_Sigh_, that girl really is too much trouble…" he groaned, 'but worth it' Shamal smiled to himself.

He noticed some old ladies looking his way and whispering some things to each other, muttering "Older gentlemen" and "weird interests" their glances suspicious.

Shamal sweat-dropped.

**Scene Change**

"There was no point in changing my clothes!" Tsuna yelled at Bianchi, "yes there was" Bianchi said. "What was that?" Tsuna asked, "…to look stylish" Bianchi answered simply. 'That's pointless!' Tsuna yelled in her mind.

The four were currently walking through the main Kokuyo Center, the place very dark and in complete ruins.

Tsuna was sulking, walking behind the group. She wore a black long sleeve shirt that had a blue '27' over her heart (the sleeves ending at the palm of her hands), jean shorts that end at her mid-thigh, orange with black stripes suspenders hanging on her sides, and her usual orange converse-boots.

"Ugh, I feel uncomfortable" Tsuna groaned, poking at her sides. "Bianchi! It's super tight!" Tsuna whined, "well deal with it, you're a growing young lady" Bianchi scolded, "Hime, what's wrong?" Gokudera asked worriedly.

"U-um, w-well its just…" Tsuna blushed, looking down in embarrassment. "The tape around her chest is too tight" Reborn said, "Reborn!" Tsuna yelled, both her and her right hand man blushing madly.

"I put the tape around her chest so that she won't feel uncomfortable when she's fighting" Bianchi explained. "D-demo, it's tight!" Tsuna whined, "you talking back?" Bianchi glared back at her, "n-no!" Tsuna answered with a pale face.

'Big sis tied Hime's chest? How come I didn't notice?' Gokudera looked over to his paled face boss. He looked at her chest and noticed it was a little more flatter, 'that's right, Hime's chest is much more bigger' Gokudera thought.

…

"GAH!" Gokudera yelled, making Tsuna recoil and cover her ears tightly. "G-Gokudera-kun!?" Tsuna yelled in worry, "I'm sorry Hime! I did something unforgivable that a right hand man should never do to his amazing boss!" Gokudera yelled, his face as red as a bright tomato. He got his knees and began to bang his head continuously on the ground, blood already forming on his forehead.

'How could I think and look at Hime's chest! Just because its big and soft and perfect and-Gah! I'm doing it again!' Gokudera's eyes swirled in confusion, his ears fuming. "I am sorry! I am very sorry! I am utterly and completely sorry, Hime!" he yelled, blood splattering every time he banged his head.

"Go-Gokudera-kun! Pl-please stop hurting yourself! Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna kneeled before him, trying to calm him.

'Oh Hayato…such a child' Bianchi sighed to herself. "Will you shut it, you'll let the enemy know we're here" Reborn scolded, "G-Gomenasai!" Gokudera bowed shamefully.

"We should focus and keep looking around" Bianchi said, the two teens nodded. The group continued to walk around; Gokudera already wiped the blood from his forehead.

'I'm getting really nervous, this place is so scary!' Tsuna shivered, "Same here" Bianchi said. "The stairs have been destroyed" Bianchi said, looking over to the old shattered stairs on the side.

"Mukuro's probably above. There should be asset of stairs still intact around here" Reborn guessed, "How do you know?" Tsuna asked.

"It's easier for them to defend this place if they limit the number of routes we can take" Reborn answered, "Although, they've cut off their own escape route. They must be very confident in winning" Reborn said.

'My stress meter is rising!' Tsuna began sweating buckets. "Huh?" Gokudera mumbled, catching the brunette's attention. "There's a cell phone on the floor" Gokudera said, holding up a busted up phone.

"It's broken" Gokudera said, Tsuna's eyes widen. "That's Hibari-san's!" Tsuna exclaimed, running up to him, surprising the bomber. "Hibari's?" Gokudera repeated, "Yeah, I saw him pull it out before" Tsuna remembered. "His ringtone is our school song" Tsuna explained. "Wh-what? Man, that's lame" Gokudera paled.

'But this just means Hibari-san really is here…but where is he?' Tsuna thought worriedly, but Bianchi cut her train of thought. "Anyway, we should look for a set of stairs that lead to the next floor" Bianchi said, the group agreed.

"Not here" (R)

"This one's also been destroyed" (B)

"Maybe we should make a human ladder" (G)

"N-no thank you" (T)

The group entered another room, still looking for someway to the next floor. Tsuna noticed how tense the bomber was, looking at every direction.

"Gokudera-kun, are you alright?" Tsuna asked, Gokudera flinched and looked at her in surprise. "I am very much fine Hime! I'm just getting ready" Gokudera explained, Tsuna was confused but nodded. But she noticed the deathly serious look on his face as he checked their surrounding.

'I'm worried about Gokudera-kun. He got hurt and then got better real quick; it's too good to be true. And earlier I saw him holding his chest in pain…' Tsuna thought. 'Is he still mad at the Yo-yo guy for beating him…?' Tsuna could only stare at her friend sadly before turning away to look for some stairs.

"There's one!" Tsuna pointed to a ladder heading up, "An emergency ladder" Reborn said. But then the group heard a spinning noise behind them; they turned and saw Chikusa

"It's the Yo-yo user!" Tsuna exclaimed, Gokudera ran in front of the brunette. He pulled out several dynamites, lit them, and threw it. Chikusa was ready to counter but then the bombs released a smoke.

"Smoke screen?" Tsuna said surprised, "Hime! Leave this to me and go on ahead" Gokudera said, holding up some readied dynamites.

"Gokudera-kun!"

"Hayato! You will experience more sharp pains as a side effect of Shamal's treatment" Bianchi yelled, "Treatment?" Tsuna repeated in confusion.

"Do you still want to do this?' Bianchi asked, "Of course. That's why I'm here" Gokudera answered with no hesitation. Bianchi eyes widen, then she turned away from her younger brother, "let's go, Tsuna" Bianchi said.

"What? But-"

"Please go. You have Mukuro to deal with, Hime" Gokudera said, "Th-that's true, but…" Tsuna said worriedly, "Don't worry, Hime" Gokudera began, making Tsuna stop. Gokudera turned to her and grinned, making Tsuna blush.

"Once this is all over, we can go back to before. And have fun again" he said happily, showing as much affection he can show to her. "G-Gokudera-kun..." Tsuna mumbled, images of the fun times with her friends came into her mind.

"An! Please be safe, Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna smiled back, making the bomber blush. "I'll go ahead. I'll definitely see you later!" Tsuna exclaimed running towards the ladder. Once the group was gone, Gokudera reached into his pocket and pulled out a small white packet. He opened it and pulled out a cigarette, he put the cigarette in his mouth and lit it. He smirked and looked back to Chikusa.

"You let them go rather easily" Gokudera said, the smoke fading, "I'm following Mukuro-sama's orders" Chikusa said flatly adjusting his glasses.

"He's not in the bowling alley" Tsuna mumbled, peeking around the corner. "Guess he's not on the second floor" Bianchi said. "The stairs aren't destroyed so we can go up to the third floor from here" Reborn said.

"If I remember right, the third floor had a cinema…" Tsuna mumbled as she walked up the stairs with the two. Once they came to the floor there was sign that said cinema. "Guess you were right" Bianchi said, "you have a better memory than Mai" Reborn complimented, 'Eh!? Is that a good thing!?' Tsuna paled.

The group continued to walk forward, Tsuna glanced at Bianchi from time to time, the cook had noticed fro the beginning. "What is it, Tsuna?" Bianchi asked with cross arms, "E-eh!?" Tsuna squeaked. "U-um, well, about what you said earlier…" Tsuna mumbled, twiddling her fingers, Bianchi raised an eyebrow.

"What treatment were you talking about…with Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna asked curiously, and in a bit of worry. "Ah that, Hayato begged Shamal to heal him faster so he could come with us" Bianchi explained, "Eh? So he got bitten by the…" Tsuna mumbled.

"Yes, Shamal used the Trident Mosquito to neutralize his effects for a short amount of time" Bianchi said, "He did all that to go with us?" Tsuna repeated questionably with which Bianchi nodded.

'No way! So Gokudera-kun will go through some pain attacks? That's terrible! B-but why?' Tsuna wondered, 'did he really want to beat the Yo-yo guy that badly!? Now I'm even more worried of Gokudera-kun's safety!' Tsuna shivered in worry.

Bianchi watched the brunette with anxiety, she sighed. 'That Hayato…he's such a child…' Bianchi thought.

"_Hayato! You should rest!" Bianchi instructed him, trying to push him back in bed after Shamal had injected him with his mosquitos. Mai and Shamal were watching on the sidelines the two siblings quarreling._

"_N-no, I have to go with Hime!" Gokudera struggled, "Ha-Hayato! Pl-please! You don't have to fight the Yo-yo user! You already protected Tsuna! There's nothing more you can-" _

"_Only for now!" Gokudera yelled loudly, making Bianchi freeze in her movements. Gokudera shadowed his eyes; "I only protected Hime enough for that one moment. Then I fell unconscious and Yamamoto saved her" Gokudera said bitterly. "If Yamamoto didn't come, Hime wouldn't be here now!" Gokudera yelled fiercely. _

"_And still that glasses freak got away and he's probably telling his higher ups he found Hime. So they'll come for her soon" he explained. _

"_I'm Hime's right-hand man! I can't let her get hurt!" Gokudera yelled. _

"_But Hayato-" _

"_More than that I'm her friend!" Gokudera looked up at her, Bianchi was amazed by the devotion in his eyes. _

"_I need to help and protect Hime…please" Gokudera pleaded, Bianchi could only stare at her brother with wide eyes. _

Bianchi looked back at the shaking brunette, 'what is it…that Hayato sees in her?' Bianchi thought.

Some curtains by the window began to flutter, "Hiee!" Tsuna squeaked, flinching away. "Stay focus, Dame-Tsuna" Reborn scolded, "bu-but that was scary" Tsuna quivered. 'It makes me wonder, what is it really that we see in her?' Bianchi thought deeply. Reborn was listening to the cook's thoughts and shadowed his eyes.

"Stay attentive, Mukuro is nearby" Reborn said, Tsuna began to get cautious. The group reached to the next room, it had two huge doors. The girls opened the door slowly, peeking in cautiously.

"Scary…" Tsuna mumbled, looking into the dark room, which turned out to be the old cinema rooms. It was very large, there were aisles where the seat were supposed to be but are not. At the front was a stage, with torn curtain parted at the center and wider. Tsuna's eyes widen, she sees a couch on the stage and sitting there was the boy she met earlier.

"I'm happy to meet you again" he says, Bianchi began to get serious, while Tsuna was surprised. "You're…that boy I met earlier!" Tsuna realized. "He's a Kokuyo student who was taken hostage, I met him in the forest" Tsuna explained to the two, walking ahead of them.

"Kufufufu, take your time. We'll be spending a long time together, Sawada Tsunayoshi" Mukuro smirked. "Eh? How does he know my name?" Tsuna said surprised.

"Wait, Tsuna" Reborn called, "you've got it wrong, Tsuna" Bianchi said, Tsuna tilted in confusion.

"This guy…"

"Kufufufu"

Tsuna flinched at the laugh; she turned to the midnight haired boy. "That's right. I'm the real…" he looked up with his heterochromatic eyes, and smirked, "Rokudo Mukuro."

Tsuna's eyes widen, "N-no way…" Tsuna gasped.

**Slam!**

Tsuna recoiled; she turned around and was shocked at seeing a familiar darker brunet.

**Meanwhile**

The Yo-yo's flew straight at the bomber, the spikes already launching. Gokudera dodged, so they hit the wall behind him.

The silver haired teen broke a door through his escape. Chikusa threw his yo-yo once more, but Gokudera easily evaded by rolling to the side.

"You suck!" Gokudera yelled as he ran down the hall, Chikusa followed. Once Chikusa turned the corner, he didn't notice a bomb stuck to the wall.

**Boom!**

Chikusa was blasted, his clothes getting torn. "Double Bombs!" Gokudera yelled, throwing the dynamites at Chikusa. But the Yo-yo user easily defused them, doing it as quickly as possible, the bomber took note.

"I see you remember what happened last time. Quick response" Gokudera said, "Which means you weren't looking down" the bomber smirked. Chikusa gasped, only catching a glimpse of the bombs before they blew up, right at his feet.

"My dynamite works best in enclosed areas. You lost the second you chose this place" Gokudera explained confidently. He sees Chikusa still walking in the smoke, "Oh? Tough guy, huh?" Gokudera pulled out four of his dynamites, "this will finish you."

But then the pain struck through the bomber, Gokudera gasped, holding his chest in pain, his cigarette falling out. He dropped the dynamites, and leaned against the windows for support. Chikusa noticed the bomber's sudden new behavior.

'Damn it, the side effects had to kick in now…' Gokudera growled. But there was something in the shadows behind him.

**Meanwhile**

"Che, it takes too f*cking long to get here!" Mai growled, stomping as she walked through the entrance to Kokuyo Center. 'I wasted all my _Energy Bursts_ going to Namimori, but didn't have much to get to Kokuyo' Mai thought angrily.

"Now, I just gotta find them" Mai mumbled, she sniffed the air. 'I only smell Takeshi and…!' Mai's eyes widen, she starts running ahead.

She pants violently as she runs, 'Damn it! I thought I could handle this much!' Mai cursed, still running. She sees a tree ahead with two figures under its shadow. Mai ran towards it and stopped right before it. She looked down, she saw Yamamoto resting his back on the tree, sleeping peacefully.

'Takeshi…guess it really was too much to handle…' Mai frowned, she looked to the other figure and her eyes widen. "No way that's-!"

**Boom!**

Mai looked to the Kokuyo building, she saw smoke rise above. "Tsuna…"

**Scene Change**

"Futa!" Tsuna yelled, seeing the small boy at the door. "D-don't scare us like that" Tsuna said, "glade you're all right" Bianchi said, "we searched for you everywhere" Tsuna explained.

But Tsuna noticed he was unresponsive, which worried her. 'What's wrong with Futa? Is he scared?' Tsuna thought worriedly. She then noticed the boy's eyes, 'th-they look so…lifeless' Tsuna thought.

"Kufufufu…" Mukuro laughed, distracting Tsuna for a second. "It's dangerous, so get behind us" Bianchi said, standing in front of the darker brunet protectively.

"Fu-!"

Bianchi's eyes widen, Futa had stabbed a trident through her stomach. Bianchi fell backwards, "Bianchi!" Tsuna yelled, Mukuro held an amused expression.

"Gyaah!" "Ha!" Gokudera gasped, the window shattering behind him. "You're wide open-byon!" Ken laughed in his Wolf Channel, his claws deep into the bomber's chest.

Gokudera backed away fro the two, blood forming at his chest and dripping from his mouth. "So you're okay," Chikusa said as a statement.

"Yeah, 'cept I thought I was a goner. Damn woman, she threw a rock on me" Ken said. He looked back at the in pain bomber, losing all color in his face. "Hahaha! Serves you right, Baka!" Ken laughed at him.

Gokudera panted, "you know, you're pretty lucky though" Ken began. Gokudera looked up in confusion, still panting hard.

"That _sweet treat_ of your…she'll _be_ delicious" Ken smirked. "Bastard!" Gokudera glared at him, he backed away but found himself falling down some stairs. Since there was just curtains in front of the stairs.

"What? Pathetic" Ken stuck his tongue out, amused at the bomber's dismay. Gokudera was shaking on the ground, twitching in pain.

'I-I can't move…' Gokudera thought, a little yellow bird (that belonged to Birds) flew on top of a wall.

"Beaten up! Beaten up!" it sang, 'Damn it…even that perv's bird is laughing at me…' Gokudera growled. 'I-I failed…I couldn't even beat that four-eyed bastard and the puppy!' Gokudera groaned.

An image of Tsuna smiling passed his mind.

'I couldn't even protect…Hime' Gokudera gritted his teeth, 'and I call myself Her right hand man…I'm totally useless!' Gokudera yelled at himself.

"D-damn it…" Gokudera growled.

"_Hovering over green_…"

Gokudera's eyes widen, he looked up to the small bird.

"_From Namimori_…"

Gokudera noticed something silver ahead of him, his eyes widen at a familiar Tonfa.

"_Neither big or small_…"

Gokudera reached into his shirt and pulled out a dynamite.

"_Normal is all_…"

"Ha! This guy still has fight in him?" Ken laughed as he walked down the stairs, Chikusa following behind. Gokudera grunted, but threw a lit dynamite behind him.

**Boom!**

"Haha! Where are you aiming?" Ken laughed, but even in the explosion, Gokudera chuckled. "You're the only one who'd have our lame school song as a ring tone" Gokudera laughed, even when he lost a lot of blood.

"Huh? That's…" Ken and Chikusa noticed a figure in the smoke and rubble. The smoke blew away, revealing a injured skylark sitting on the ground. "The leader of Namimori Middle School's Disciplinary Committee, Hibari Kyoya" Chikusa answered.

"He, I see you're in great shape" Gokudera smirked, "Hahaha, so this half-dead kid is your rescuer?" Ken laughed. "I could've made my way out by myself, but no matter" Hibari stood up, staggering a bit.

"Give me those two" Hibari ordered, "whatever you want" Gokudera grunted, but still smiling on the ground. The small canary that sang earlier came flying down, and perched itself on the prefect's shoulder.

"Huh? This guy tamed Birds' bird" Ken noticed, the small bird still singing the Namichuu's song.

"Then I'll take them" Hibari said, "What's this half-dead loser babbling about?" Ken got in his fighting stance. "I'll take 'em!" Ken exclaimed, "thought you'd say that" Chikusa said indifferently. Ken put in a new cartage, his hair turning dark orange, and fur all over his body, and very sharp claws.

"Lion Channel!" Ken growled, "Oh? A puppy?" Hibari smiled in amusement. "Shove it, duck boy!" Ken charged at the skylark, Hibari easily kicked up his tonfas, grabbed them, and swung. Ken dodged, but then Hibari came right back and hit the blond (oranget?) across the face. Taking in this momentum, Hibari swung again, sending the animal flying out the window.

"Ken!" Chikusa yelled, showing an emotion for once. "Your turn next" Hibari said, Chikusa glared at the prefect, Hibari raised his tonfa, a deadly glint in his eyes.

"I'll bite you to death"

**Meanwhile**

"Bianchi! Bianchi, wake up!" Tsuna yelled desperately, kneeling beside the unconscious cook. Tsuna tried shaking her but to no avail.

"Futa! Why did you do that!?" Tsuna yelled, but Futa's eyes were shadowed. "Futa?" Tsuna looked at the boy worriedly, 'this feeling…what is this?' Tsuna's thoughts were then cut. Futa slashed at the brunette, Tsuna managed to barely dodge. Futa looked up at her, his eyes emotionless, he was panting hard.

'D-don't tell me…'

"His mind's being controlled" Reborn finished her thoughts. "N-no way!" Tsuna gasped, 'Just like Lancia-san said!' Tsuna remembered.

"Come to your senses, Futa!" Tsuna yelled desperately, but the darker brunet didn't listen, he continued to slash at the brunette. "Kufufufu" Mukuro laughed in amusement, enjoying the show. 'W-what do I do!?' Tsuna panicked, but then something wrapped around her and pulled her to the ground, evading Futa's slash.

"I brought the whip Dino gave you" Reborn said, holding the whip that tied Tsuna. "Why are you handing this to me!?" Tsuna yelled, untied and holding the whip in her hands.

"What do you mean? If you don't fight back you'll die" Reborn explained simply, "I'm not fighting Futa!" Tsuna yelled fiercely. Reborn held his breath at her angry look, but he hid the gesture, almost as if she was defying him. 'Interesting…' Reborn was inwardly amused.

"You have to defend yourself, do you think I'm gonna save you?" Reborn retorted. Tsuna flinched slightly, "I can't help you, Bianchi is unconscious, as well Yamamoto, Mai isn't coming back, and Gokudera's fighting on his own. You have to protect yourself" Reborn said harshly. Futa stepped closer, still panting, Tsuna looked back at him with wide eyes, filled with panic and fear.

"Kufufufu, now what will you do, Sawada Tsunayoshi?" Mukuro smiled smugly.

**~ Katekyo Hitman Reborn! ~**

'I gotta think! Futa's being controlled and is attacking me, but I don't want to hurt him!' Tsuna gritted her teeth. "Kufufufu" Mukuro laughed on the sidelines, gaining Tsuna's attention. Her eyes widen, 'that's it!' she realized.

She starts running towards the Kokuyo student, "Oya?" Mukuro was still amused, 'I'll just go straight for Mukuro!' Tsuna thought. Then she heard footsteps behind her, she looked back and gasped.

"Stay away, Futa!" she yelled, the darker brunet right on her heel. 'Grr, I'll just get Mukuro and-' Tsuna swung the whip towards the midnight haired male, but then she accidently tied her ankles in the process, knocking her down.

"That was so stupid!" Tsuna yelled at herself, holding her face in pain since she fell face first.

"Kuhaha! You always manage to surprise me" Mukuro laughed, "Come on, look behind you. You're in danger" Mukuro warned. Tsuna looked behind her, Futa was behind struggling to reach her since he got tangled as well. "Futa got tangled too!" Tsuna yelled, sitting up and trying to back away.

Futa tried reached for the small trident, "Stop it! Futa!" Tsuna yelled, smacking the spear away from the boy's reach. But Futa grunted, trying as hard as he could for the spear. Futa's eyes were blank and void of any emotion, but filled with one.

Regret.

Tsuna's eyes widen, 'his eyes are just like…Lancia-san's…' Tsuna thought.

"_I can no longer go back…"_

'Is Futa feeling guilty because he was forced to do horrible things?' Tsuna thought.

_"I was being controlled by Rokudo Mukuro! Before I knew it, I'd lost my soul, my name…and became a Fake Mukuro"_

'To lose your mind…to lose everything!' Tsuna gritted her teeth

Futa grabbed the trident and was about to stab Tsuna, the girl backed away in fear, but couldn't move. 'Futa…' Tsuna thought, her eyes drooping.

"It's not your fault" Tsuna said, Futa stopped in his tracks. "It's absolutely not your fault!" Tsuna said, her voice not quavering.

"We're all on Futa's side, so please, come home" Tsuna begged, smiling warmly at Futa, her eyes sincere and bright. Futa's eyes widen, his head then throbbed, making him grasp his head tightly and drop the trident.

"Futa!" Tsuna yelled worriedly, getting on her knees and trying to help the boy. Mukuro's smirk disappeared, "Oya? The mind control is coming undone" Mukuro said, 'so she managed to guess his greatest wish…' Mukuro thought.

Futa looked back up at the brunette, his eyes finally with emotions. "Tsuna…nee…" Futa mumbled, tears in his eyes. "Its okay Futa, I'm here for you, so please smile again" Tsuna smiled at him, the darker brunet's heart throbbed painfully. Futa's tears flowed down his red cheeks, all his emotions bursting out.

"Th-thank you…Tsuna…nee…" Futa then fell forward, unconscious. "Futa!" Tsuna yelled, catching the boy in her arms.

"You had to stick your nose where it didn't belong, and now he crashed" Mukuro said. "Cr-crashed? Futa!" Tsuna yelled worriedly, checking the boy.

"He's barely got any sleep over the past ten days. Thinking back, he was quite a handful. We came to Japan to learn the whereabouts of the Vongola 10th, but we had no leads" Mukuro explained. Tsuna looked back at him, 'the Vongola 10th?' Tsuna thought.

"So we asked Futa-kun, who was rumored to be an acquaintance. He invoked Omerta and kept his mouth shut" Mukuro said, 'the code of silence, Omerta…' Tsuna remembered.

"Even after I took control of his mind, he wouldn't say anything about the Vongola" Tsuna looked down at the boy still crying in his sleep, "very impressive" Mukuro said in amusement.

'Even when it got worse…he tried protecting me…' Tsuna thought.

"So you had no choice but to use the Namimori combat ranking to flush out the Vongola family" Reborn added, "although its not fully complete, the scheme was a hug success" Mukuro leaned back in his chair, smiling smugly.

Tsuna felt her heart throb painfully, seeing the frown still visible on the child who always called her "sister".

"_Don't be sad, Tsu-chan. Children your age should always smile, don't ever feel sad"_

'Futa's a kid…to be forced into this scary world…'

"You abused an innocent boy like Futa…" Tsuna turned back to Mukuro. "Rokudo Mukuro! What do you take people for!?" Tsuna yelled.

"Toys, I suppose" Mukuro smirked. Tsuna gritted her teeth, she shook in anger, "Don't give me that crap!" Tsuna yelled, she whipped the whip out and ran towards the Kokuyo student. 'Oya? Guess she does have a scary side' Mukuro grinned in amusement.

"I didn't expect to have to deal with you personally. But if I must to get answers" Mukuro stood up, the sign in his red eye reverted to four. Reborn took note. Mukuro hopped down from the stage, pulling out a staff, he passed by the brunette, who froze after they crossed.

Slashes sliced all over her body, "Aah!" Tsuna yelled, blood flooding from her wounds, Reborn clicked his teeth. "Is something wrong?" Mukuro glanced, "What's going on?" Tsuna fell on her knees.

He hit you with an intense attack when you passed each other" Reborn explained, "Bravo, Arcobaleno. You're exactly right" Mukuro said as he attached his trident to the top of his staff, turning back to the brunette. Tsuna looked back at the male, she gasped.

"There's a Dying Will flame in his eye!" Tsuna yelled, a small Indigo flame in Mukuro's eye, "Oh? You can see it?" Mukuro said. 'His flame is Indigo…but my flame is always orange' Tsuna noticed, Reborn took noticed her observation.

"This is the aura of combat skill. I attained it in the fourth realm, known as Asura" Mukuro explained, "Asura? Skill?" Tsuna repeated in confusion.

"Have you heard of the six paths of reincarnation?" Mukuro asked, "When people die, they're reborn into the state of Hell, the state of Ghosts, the state of Animals, the state of Asura, the state of Human, or the state of Heaven" Reborn explained, "I have my past life experiences in all six realms etched into my body. Through them, I've been granted six special skills" Mukuro said, "what are you talking about…?" Tsuna grunted.

"If that's true, you're one crazy monster" Reborn stated, "you're in no position to talk. Cursed infant, Arcobaleno" Mukuro smirked. 'Arcobaleno…does he mean Reborn?' Tsuna wondered.

"Now, let me show you another skill" Mukuro's eye changed to one. "Here goes" Mukuro tapped the ground, and the floor began to break apart.

"Eh!? Ah!" Tsuna yelled, the ground below her shaking under her feet. "No way!" Tsuna yelled, she looked around and gasped. Her friends were falling into the bright abyss.

"Futa! Bianchi! Reborn!" Tsuna yelled, she closed her eyes tight as she fell then-

**Wham!**

"Itte!" Tsuna yelled, holding her cheek, that Reborn punched, with a tear in her eye. "That's mean, Reborn~" Tsuna whined childishly, then she blinked in surprise, "th-the floor…i-it was…!" Tsuna looked around in confusion.

"You were seeing an illusion" Reborn explained, "a-an illusion?" Tsuna said with a confused tilt, a question mark over her head. "Still Dame-Tsuna…" reborn shook his head in pity.

"Kufufufu, I'm impressed you saw through it" Mukuro said, the two looked over. "Yes, the first realm, Naraka…" he closed his normal eye, "the state of Hell, destroys a person's mind with unending nightmares" Mukuro explained.

'I-illusions are actually possible that way…it looked so real!' Tsuna shivered in fear. 'Ah, that look on her face. The fear' Mukuro watched Tsuna gulp at his gaze,, 'so amusing…' Mukuro grinned. Reborn shadowed his eyes at the other's gaze, feeling something boil in the pit of his stomach.

"Quit being so Dame, man up" Reborn ordered, "I'm a girl!" Tsuna whined.

"Kufufufu" Mukuro laughed, making Tsuna look over in confusion. "After some observation, I've learned the relationship between you two" Mukuro said, "The Arcobaleno is your supervisor, correct?" Mukuro smiled. "You're wrong. I'm Tsuna's home tutor" Reborn answered, with his usual smile.

"Kufufufu, I see. That's a unique relationship. But the teacher won't attack me? I don't mind taking you both on" Mukuro said, "after all, I can tell seeing your student getting hurt…irritates you" Mukuro smirked. Reborn then lost his smile, "It's against the rules" Reborn said simply, "Hiding behind rules, are you? An answer I would expect from an upright Mafioso" said Mukuro.

"Besides that, my student will be able to defeat you without any help from me" Reborn said, "What!? Don't say unbelievable things, Reborn!" Tsuna yelled. "Oya? What a beautiful display of trust" Mukuro said, "its too bad…its fake" Mukuro added, Reborn narrowed his eyes at that comment.

"Fake?" Tsuna repeated, "Oh, don't you know, little one? You are merely being played by the mafia" Mukuro explained, an evil and bitter glint in his eye, the brunette took note. "Wh-what do you mean?" Tsuna asked, "such an innocent girl, how unfortunate of your fate" Mukuro pitied.

"Saa" Mukuro's eye reverted to three, and then snakes fell from above. "Hiee!" Tsuna yelped, she backed away, trying her best to keep them away. 'W-wait a minute! Is this an illusion too?' Tsuna thought. Knowing what she was thing Mukuro answered, "those are real venomous snakes."

"N-no way!" Tsuna paled, "The third realm, the state of Animal…grants the skill to summon deadly creatures" Mukuro explained, "now, your student's life is in danger. You okay with that?" Mukuro provoked the infant.

"Don't push your luck, Mukuro" Tsuna shut her eyes as the snakes launched towards her, "I'm a first-rate tutor" Reborn smiled. Mukuro frowned, then he wacked a tonfa heading towards him.

"Hime, get down!" Gokudera yelled, Tsuna looked up and gasped, dynamites blew up. The snakes blew away, Tsuna opened her eyes and sighed in relief, she was alive and unharmed. Once the smoke blew away, Tsuna looked towards the busted up doors and gasped.

"Sorry I'm late…" Gokudera grunted, grinning slightly, hanging off of Hibari's shoulder. "Go-Gokudera-kun…Hibari-san…" Tsuna felt her eyes well up, 'th-they're all right!' Tsuna began to cry, her cheeks red.

"See, Mukuro? Tsuna isn't the only one I'm training" Mukuro narrowed his eyes at the Arcobaleno's comment. "I've returned the favor" Hibari shoved the bomber to the side, the silveret falling with an "Ow!"

'He tossed him aside! Like it was nothing!' Tsuna gaped.

"I see the audience members are joining in. What could Chikusa be doing?" Mukuro wondered, still smiling. "Heh, the four-eyed freak is taking a nap with the animal freak downstairs" Gokudera smirked as he sat up, and true to his word, the two were outside all beaten up and unconscious.

"I see" said Mukuro without worry, "That's amazing, Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna said in admiration. 'Uh, well I wasn't the one who beat them…' Gokudera kept that thought to himself. Tsuna stood up and ran towards the bomber, kneeling beside him.

"How badly does it hurt?" Tsuna asked worriedly, "Eh?" Gokudera was confused. "Bianchi told me…about you and Shamal and the mosquito…" Tsuna mumbled, "Eh!?" Gokudera yelled, 'Damn Big sis!' Gokudera growled.

"It stopped, I'm fine now" Gokudera smiled in reassurance. "D-demo, you're still covered in blood…" Tsuna frowned, seeing all the blood on his chest and at the corner of his lips. "I'm strong, besides, I'm promised Hime I'd stay alive, and I'm here as proof" Gokudera smiled, Tsuna blushed but returned the smile.

"I'm also glad Hibari-san's fine too!" Tsuna smiled warmly at the prefect, her hear beating in relief at knowing the other was still alive.

"I'm not weak little herbivore" Hibari stated crossing his arms, "Damn bastard, treating Hime badly…" Gokudera growled, 'Hibari-san's still the same!' Tsuna paled, 'but I'm glad he's still alive' Tsuna smiled to herself. But if the skylark hadn't lost so much blood, he might've been lightly blushing.

Hibari glanced at her and his eyes slightly widen. "_Herbivore_…why are you injured?" Hibari said in a cold tone, Gokudera heard him and checked his boss. The prefect was right; the brunette was covered in cuts.

"Hime! What happened!?" the bomber yelled loudly, Tsuna recoiled. "W-well, I kinda got beat" Tsuna laughed nervously, Gokudera gaped while the prefect's eyebrow twitched. He looked back at the smirking pineapple haired villain.

"Oya? Finally noticed me?" Mukuro smugly said, "_You_ did this, didn't you" Hibari hissed, "Hmm, did I?" Mukuro hummed, "for attacking what is mines…are you ready to be bitten?" Hibari walked forward and picked up the tonfa he threw, getting into a fighting stance. 'Is Hibari talking about Namichuu?' Dense Tsuna thought with a tild, while Gokudera mumbled something about "Hime doesn't belong to anyone" and such.

"So scary. Besides, I'm busy with the small _Tuna_" Mukuro smirked. "What did he call me?" Tsuna paled, "I'll blow this bastard to kingdom come!" Gokudera growled, his eyes shadowed but he was shaking in fury.

"Besides, you should barely be able to stand. Since you've broken a number of bones" Mukuro smirked, 'Hibari-san went through all that?' Tsuna looked at the prefect in worry, her stomach churning painfully. Hibari glanced at the brunette, noticing her painful gaze, he turned back to the midnight haired boy, glaring at the other for saying that in front of her.

"Are those your last words?" Hibari glared, "You say amusing things. I have no choice. I'll eliminate you first" Mukuro's eye reverted to four. "I'll make it quick" Mukuro charged at the prefect, the skylark blocked the other's attack. The swung at each other, both throwing attacks and blocking with ease and record speed.

Tsuna couldn't even keep up with their fast movements, 'they're so fast that I don't know what's going on!' Tsuna paled. The two clashed, both pushing at each other's block. "How do you define quick?" Hibari growled, Mukuro just chuckled.

"Amazing…they're so strong!" Tsuna's eyes sparkled in admiration, 'Hime's admiring both of them!?' Gokudera paled.

"Don't underestimate these guys, Mukuro. They're developing much faster than you think" Reborn smiled smugly, "I see that you're right" Mukuro said, still clashing with the prefect. "If he wasn't injured, it may have been difficult to judge the outcome of this match" Mukuro smirked, with that, Hibari's eyes widen and he froze. Blood dripped form his open wounds.

"Hibari-san!" Tsuna yelled, "it's a waste of time" Mukuro said, watching the prefect fall on his knees, blood staining his white shirt.

"I'll end this swiftly" Mukuro's eye changed to one, the prefect still panting harshly on his knees. The room darkened, Tsuna flinched in fear. But then she noticed the ceiling was brighter, pinker in fact. She looked up and her eyes widen, there were cherry blossoms flowing down.

"Sa…kura…?" Tsuna mumbled, 'they're so pretty…' Tsuna thought. She looked back at the prefect and noticed he was holding his breath, his eyes widen as the petals fell.

"Hibari-san?" Tsuna called, "Hibari is weak to cherry blossoms. He has Vertiginous Cherryitis" Tsuna turned to Reborn, "Shamal used a Trident Mosquito on Hibari a while back" Reborn explained.

"What!? No way!" Tsuna panicked, "Now…kneel before me, Kufufufu" Mukuro laughed smugly. "Hi-Hibari-san…" Tsuna mumbled, 'n-no…he can't lose…he can't get hurt…' Tsuna shut her eyes tight.

"_Me get hurt? I am not as weak as you Herbivore"_

Tsuna eyes widen, 'that's right! Hibari-san is super strong' Tsuna thought. "Hibari-san! You can win!" Tsuna yelled, "Hime…" Gokudera mumbled in amazement, Reborn shadowed his eyes with his fedora but smirked. Hibari twitched at the words, his eyes shadowed by his hair. He began to fall forward.

"Kufufufu, don't ask a dead man to win a battle he couldn't win, even if he was alive" Mukuro laughed.

**Bam!**

Hibari swung his tonfa directly at Mukuro's abdomen. Tsuna gasped, "Oya?" Mukuro continued to smile, but had blood flowing from the corner of his lip.

"Heh, that was foolish of you" Gokudera laughed, earning Mukuro's gaze. "Shamal gave me some medicine for Hibari" Gokudera smirked, holding up a small white bag of medicine confidently.

"So you mean…!" Tsuna enlightened.

Hibari ran forward and smack Mukuro on his chin, sending him flying. The cherry blossoms disappeared, Mukuro on the ground in pain, and Hibari still standing.

"He did it!" Tsuna exclaimed, "Man, he gets to steal the show" Gokudera grumbled. Tsuna stood up and looked over to the unconscious Illusionist, she pitied him slightly, but she felt her heart thump in relief.

"We finally got him" Reborn said, Tsuna turned to him. Reborn smiled warmly at her, "I-its over…?" Tsuna mumbled. "Its finally over! We can go home!" Tsuna grinned, her cheeks flushed in happiness.

Gokudera was leaning on the door frame, but smiled happily at his boss. Hibari glanced at the brunette, he felt his heart thump in happiness.

"Still, you were amazingly useless in the battle against Mukuro" Reborn stated, ruining her mood. "Leave me alone!" Tsuna yelled, but then she heard a thump and turned back to the prefect. He was unconscious on the floor.

"Hibari-san! Are you okay!?" Tsuna yelled, running to his side. Tsuna kneeled beside him, checking his pulse; Gokudera ran over and stood aside. "He was fighting on pure instincts by the end. He must have been upset about losing the first time" Reborn explained,

"Hibari-san's incredible…" Tsuna mumbled, parting the skylarks hair from his face, admiring and worrying of the wounds present. 'To go through so much…he really is strong…' Tsuna smiled gently, 'I'm glad he's alive…' Gokudera watched his boss; he could only feel jealously fill his stomach.

"That's right! We have to get everyone to the hospital fast!" Tsuna yelled. "Don't worry, Mai's got it handled" Reborn explained, "Mai?" Tsuna repeated.

"Yeah, that idiot didn't follow my orders and came back. Probably after seeing Yamamoto and Lancia she called the Vongola skilled medical team, they're probably on their way" Reborn explained. "Really? Thank you, Mai~" Tsuna anime cried happily.

"Everything will be fine now, ne Hime?" Gokudera smiled at the brunette, "Yeah…wait" Tsuna said, worrying the bomber. "Gokudera-kun was mean!" Tsuna yelled, "Huh!?" Gokudera yelled in confusion.

"You didn't tell me Hibari-san had the disease or that you gave him the medicine! You meanie!" Tsuna pouted. "Eh!? Go-gomenasai!" Gokudera cried, banging his head before his boss. Tsuna quickly tried to calm him, 'I was only teasing, I was just mad I didn't know anything' Tsuna sweat dropped.

"Stop acting like children, Vongola will be here soon and-"

"You won't be needing them" Tsuna gasped, the three turned to the voice. Mukuro was awake, and he was pointing a silver white gun at them. "Because there won't be any survivors" Mukuro smirked, the two teens jumped to their feet.

"Bastard!" Gokudera growled, standing protectively in front of his boss. Tsuna clasped onto Gokudera's right arm, shaking in fear. She's been shot multiple times, by Reborn, with Leon, using a Dying Will bullet. But if there's a real gun, Tsuna would and is deathly afraid of it.

Mukuro noticed how close the brunette was to her friend, he felt like shooting the bomber then and there.

"We shall meet again…" Mukuro began, the two were confused. Mukuro placed the gun at his temple. Tsuna's eyes widen, she runs from behind Gokudera and towards Mukuro.

"Arrivederci"

"Mukuro!"

**Bang!**

**Bang!**

**Bang!**

"H-he actually did it…" Gokudera stuttered, "n-no way, bu-but why?" Tsuna gasped, backing away from him. "He'd rather die than be caught. Or perhaps…" Reborn said. Tsuna backed away, Gokudera caught her back in his chest. He felt his boss hyper venerating in his arm, which made him hold her tighter.

"Hime?" he called, but she panted even harder. 'This is the first time Tsuna has ever seen someone die in front of her…but something isn't right' Reborn thought. Tsuna felt her heart thump loudly against her ribcage.

'This is weird…what's…' Tsuna shook violently. 'I've got a really bad feeling…' Tsuna gulped, the lump in her throat hurting her.

'Hime is always so kind and innocent...as her Right hand man I have to help her through this' Gokudera thought. 'After all...she has done so much for me...'

"Hime…its alright" Gokudera hugged her, nuzzling his face in her hair. Tsuna blushed madly, 'How could I just notice now Gokudera-kun's hugging me!' Tsuna yelled in her mind, fumes blowing out of her ears. 'I'm hugging Hime! I'm hugging Hime! I'm hugging Hime!' Gokudera squealed in his mind, his face a tomato. Reborn was cursing at himself that Leon is sick.

At that moment, Bianchi automatically woke up, "so you finally defeated Mukuro?" Bianchi said sitting up, cutting the two's mood. "Big sis…" Gokudera mumbled, 'damn it! And me and Hime were having a moment!' Gokudera sulked in his mind.

"Can you give ma a hand, Hayato?" Bianchi asked, "Grr, I have no choice" Gokudera growled, his inner Chibi sulking at the lost of his boss' warmth. Gokudera went over to his sister, "j-just this one time, okay?" Gokudera stuttered. Tsuna watched the two, she felt her stomach tie in knots.

"Gokudera-kun! Don't go!" Tsuna yelled, Gokudera looked back in confusion but fell back when he felt a his sister try to slash him. He fell on his bottom and looked up appalled.

"Wh-what are you doing!?" the bomber yelled, Bianchi was sanding over him with the small trident in her hands. "My, how silly of me" Bianchi gasped, 'this is weird! Something's wrong here' Tsuna thought.

'This unnatural sensation…I've felt it before…' Tsuna then gasped. An image of a red eye passed her mind.

"Rokudo…Mukuro…" Tsuna mumbled, "Kufufufu…we meet again" Bianchi laughed, facing the brunette. She smiled evilly, and her right eye possessed the red eye symbol.

"He's back!?" Tsuna yelled, "I still have some business to take care of. So I returned from the depths of Hell" Mukuro in Bianchi smirked. Tsuna backed away, her eyes widen.

"Kufufufu"

.

.

.

.

.

**To be continued**

* * *

><p><strong>KHR Horoscope!<strong>

"Time for…"

"The Horoscope!"

Reborn and I-pin said in union.

"Lambo-san is here too!" Lambo declared.

"You do this then" Reborn kicked Lambo onto the spinning arrow.

"Go!" I-pin hopped up and kicked the arrow, making it spin.

"Gotta…stay…calm…" Lambo cried.

The arrow landed on…Aries!

**Aries-**_**Ultra good shape! Good fortune carrying out your plans!**_

"Aries will have the best luck~" Lambo said with swirling eyes.

"Ciao-Ciao!" Reborn bid, "bye-bye" I-pin said farewell as well.

"**Next Time! ****Awakening! Her Fighting Reason!****"**

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading again! Not much inspiration and a bit OOC, but I tried. Sorry for any mistakes. Check out the Popularity Poll. Again, wanna friend Mai? Type "Inoue Vongola Mai" and friend her. Next chapter's the last of the two chapters of the Kokuyo Arc, so look forward to HDWM Tsuna! Please review!<strong>

**Happy Birthday Gokudera Hayato!**

**Until next time**

**Ciao!**


	26. Awakening! Her Fighting Reason!

**Ciaossu! Part 1 of the Final Battle! Hope you all have been looking forward to this! Although the real battle's not till the next chapter but oh well (shrugs). Thanks to all who have reviewed, fav'd, or alerted, I always get excited when that happens! Anyway, again, Facebook Mai, type "Inoue Vongola Mai". Check out the popularity poll, lets see who wins!**

**Please read on!**

**Disclaimer: I do no own Katekyo Hitman Reborn (but the OC & OOCness is definitely mines)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously on Vongola: Beginning Reborn!<strong>_

_Then Shamal narrowed his eyes, 'but…it doesn't mean Mai's the best choice to go fight…she's almost at her limit' he thought._

_"Once this is all over, we can go back to before. And have fun again" Gokudera said happily. "G-Gokudera-kun..." Tsuna mumbled, images of the fun times with her friends came into her mind. "An! Please be safe, Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna smiled back._

_"Ah that, Hayato begged Shamal to heal him faster so he could come with us" Bianchi explained. "Yes, Shamal used the Trident Mosquito to neutralize his effects for a short amount of time" Bianchi said._

_"That's right. I'm the real…" he looked up with his heterochromatic eyes, and smirked, "Rokudo Mukuro."_

_'Damn it! I thought I could handle this much!' Mai cursed, still running._

_Bianchi's eyes widen, Futa had stabbed a trident through her stomach._

_The smoke blew away, revealing a injured skylark sitting on the ground. "The leader of Namimori Middle School's Disciplinary Committee, Hibari Kyoya" Chikusa answered._

_Futa looked back up at the brunette, his eyes finally with emotions. "Tsuna…nee…" Futa mumbled, tears in his eyes. "Its okay Futa, I'm here for you, so please smile again" Tsuna smiled at him._

_"I have my past lives experience all six realms etched into my body. Through them, I've been granted six special skills" Mukuro said._

_"You're in no position to talk. Cursed infant, Arcobaleno" Mukuro smirked. 'Arcobaleno…does he mean Reborn?' Tsuna wondered._

_"Oya? What a beautiful display of trust" Mukuro said, "its too bad…its fake" Mukuro added, Reborn narrowed his eyes at that comment._

_"Heh, that was foolish of you" Gokudera laughed, earning Mukuro's gaze. "Shamal gave me some medicine for Hibari" Gokudera smirked._

_"Its finally over! We can go home!" Tsuna grinned, her cheeks flushed in happiness._

_"Yeah, that idiot didn't follow my orders and came back. Probably after seeing Yamamoto and Lancia she called the Vongola skilled medical team, they're probably on their way" Reborn explained. "Really? Thank you, Mai~" Tsuna anime cried happily._

_Mukuro placed the gun at his temple. Tsuna's eyes widen, she runs from behind Gokudera and towards Mukuro._

_"Arrivederci"_

_"Mukuro!"_

_"He'd rather die than be caught. Or perhaps…" Reborn said._

_"Can you give ma a hand, Hayato?" Bianchi asked, "Grr, I have no choice" Gokudera growled._

_"Gokudera-kun! Don't go!" Tsuna yelled, Gokudera looked back in confusion but fell back when he felt his sister try to slash him._

_"Rokudo…Mukuro…" Tsuna mumbled. "I still have some business to take care of. So I returned from the depths of Hell" Mukuro in Bianchi smirked._

_"Kufufufu"_

* * *

><p><strong>26. Awakening! Her Fighting Reason!<strong>

'Why'd Bianchi try to slash!?' Tsuna thought desperately, 'Its as if it's…' "Mind control?" Gokudera mumbled in shock, a small scratch on his cheek from his sister almost slashing him.

"Nope, it looks like she's been possessed outright" Reborn guessed, "you mean like a curse?" Gokudera paled. "That's impossible…" Tsuna said, "but it's true" Reborn said. "Kufufufu, can you really tell?" Mukuro in Bianchi laughed.

"A curse!?"

"A ghost!?"

The two teens yelled, both with paled faces. "B-but how…?" Tsuna shakily turned to Mukuro's body, she quickly turned back to Bianchi.

"I still have thing I need to do, so I came dancing all the way up from the fires of hell" Mukuro in Bianchi smirked.

"Y-you mean…"

"H-he re-really…"

"The one thing it could be…but it can't be…" Reborn mumbled. "So, who should I start with?" Mukuro in Bianchi held up the small trident, smirking deviously. "Hime, leave her to me" Gokudera said, "But she's-"

"Hime, she's my sister, I should handle this!" Gokudera said, his eyes burning in determination. "Gokudera-kun…" Tsuna mumbled, 'I wasn't able to do anything for Hime! I'll at least do this much!' Gokudera thought. The bomber turned back to his sister, glaring at her.

"Rin! Byo! To! Sha!" Gokudera yelled, throwing his arm left and right. 'A ward against evil!? Where'd he learn that!?' Tsuna paled, shocked at the bomber. But then she noticed the possessed cook was holding her throat, grunting.

"Kai! Jin! Retsu!" Gokudera continued to chant, "I-its actually working!" Tsuna yelled. Bianchi dropped the trident and fell forward, unconscious. "B-Bianchi!" Tsuna yelled worriedly, "wh-what happened?" Tsuna questioned, "No idea" Reborn answered. Tsuna walked up to the woman, she kneeled beside her and timidly reached her hand out in worry.

Then she froze, she looked beside her, seeing her friend standing there, but oddly he had his eyes shadow. "I'll do it" Gokudera smiled warmly at her, his voice calm. "Gokudera-kun…" Tsuna mumbled, then her eyes widen and her whole body pulsed painfully. "Mukuro!" Tsuna yelled, she jumped back as the possessed bomber tried stabbing her.

"H-how!? Gokudera-kun's possessed!" Tsuna gasped, 'hmm, quick response' Reborn thought proudly. "What's going on!?" Tsuna yelled, "Oh, looks like it wasn't just a fluke" Mukuro in Gokudera smirked. "You know, this is the first time someone's detected me at a single glance. The surprise continues" Gokudera smirked with his bright red eye.

"What's going on!? "Tsuna asked, "It's obvious. He made it look like he committed suicide when he actually used that bullet. The Possession Bullet is forbidden. How did you get hold of it?" Reborn's eyes shadowed, he was deathly serious. Tsuna was slightly surprised and scared at her tutor's demeanor.

"Kufufufu, so you figured out I used a special bullet, did you?" Mukuro in Gokudera smiled smugly, "A special bullet? Like the Dying Will bullet?" Tsuna asked. "Yes, as the name suggests, the Possession Bullet allows you to control another person's body" Reborn explained. "Eh? So is that what happened to Bianchi and Gokudera-kun!?" yelled Tsuna.

"The Estraneo Family developed it. To use it, you need a powerful will along with compatibility with the shot" Reborn added, 'Estraneo…family?' Tsuna repeated in confusion.

"Kufufufu, its compatibility with me is perfect" Mukuro in Gokudera said confidently, "The Possession Bullet was terribly abused, which led the mafia to ban it long ago. The existing shots as well as the manufacturing process should have been destroyed" Reborn said, "this is no mere mind control" Mukuro in Gokudera laughed.

"In other words, this body is mine" Mukuro used his own nail to slash at the possessed bomber's neck, not feeling an ounce of pain. Tsuna flinched, she gritted her teeth angrily. "Stop it! That is not your body!" Tsuna yelled fiercely, 'very scary' Mukuro laughed.

"This is the weapon that ruined Lancia's sense of his own identity, isn't it?" Reborn said, 'Lancia-san!' Tsuna remembered, "why do you have it?" asked the infant. "Let's just say that it's mine" he answered, "now, its your turn to be possessed, Sawada Tsunayoshi" Mukuro in Gokudera smirked. "Eh!? Why me!?" Tsuna yelled, "so that's your plan…" Reborn said, "she's not an end, just a means to an end" Mukuro laughed. "Once I get her, I'll begin to exact my revenge" Mukuro said.

"Posses me!? What for!? I'm just Dame-Tsuna!" Tsuna yelled, backing away from the possessed bomber walking towards her, her eyes shut tight. "Tsuna, watch out for his trident!" Reborn ordered, Tsuna opened her eyes and turned back to her possessed friend, she noticed the trident in his hands.

"If he even nicks you with it, he'll be able to possess you" Reborn explained, "you're quite perceptive" Mukuro in Gokudera said. 'That's right, Futa stabbed Bianchi with the trident earlier and Bianchi slashed at Gokudera-kun too!' Tsuna remembered.

"Now" Gokudera threw the trident behind the two, Bianchi caught it from behind and Gokudera toppled over. "That's right" Tsuna turned to the possessed cook, "Bianchi!" she yelled.

"Of course, I prefer to call it _making a pact_" Bianchi kneeled down at the unconscious prefect at her feet. She gave a quick cut, making the brunette gasp. Bianchi toppled over and Hibari's body began to twitch. The prefect's worn out body began to stand up, twitching uncontrollably.

"He possessed Hibari-san!" Tsuna exclaimed, the skylark began running towards her. Out of fear, Tsuna ducked at the swing from his tonfa, she ran passed him and he fell over. "Hibari-san!" Tsuna yelled, seeing the skylark still twitching but unable to rise.

"Oya…this body is of no use to me. To think he was fighting in this condition…what a terrifying man that Hibari Kyoya is…" Mukuro in Hibari said, the body still straining and twitching, and then the body collapsed. "Hibari-san!" Tsuna called, running to his side and checking his pulse.

'This is no good! His hearts slowing down and his body's twitching! He needs help fast!' Tsuna panicked. "Be careful, he'll possess Gokudera or Bianchi again" Reborn warned, "th-that's right!" Tsuna looked between her two possessed companions, the two still unconscious.

"Gokudera-kun?" the bomber began to get up, Bianchi also got up, "Bianchi too!?" Tsuna yelled in alarm. "Tw-two at once!?" Tsuna yelled, "nope, them too" Reborn said then the door open, revealing a beaten up Ken and Chikusa, also possessed.

"Four Mukuros!" Tsuna panicked, "I've never heard of someone being able to possess four people at once" Reborn said. "That's…not all!" Mukuro in Gokudera's eye change to two. Gokudera threw several bombs at Tsuna. "Dynamites!?" Tsuna ran as fast as she could from the dynamites.

"He can use the techniques of the person he possesses?" Reborn guessed. Ken then came slashing at the infant, which Reborn easily dodged by jumping away. "You should worry about your own life, Arcobaleno!" Mukuro in Chikusa threw his yo-yos at Reborn, the needles aiming directly at the infant. Reborn used his coat to block all of the needles, now only wearing his red dress shirt. Gokudera threw more dynamites at the brunette, she barely dodged but her back was powerfully blasted.

"Itte!" Tsuna yelled, on the ground in pain. "The skill of the second realm, Ghost, is to steal the techniques of others" Mukuro in Gokudera explained, the other that are possessed laugh, ready for the next kill. "This unbelievably bad" Reborn said, Tsuna looked around in fear, 'what do I do!?' she panicked.

**~ Katekyo Hitman Reborn! ~**

"Not only has he possessed them, but he retains his skills from his past lives" Reborn said, Mukuro in Bianchi laughed, her eye reverting to one. Tsuna noticed something boiling beside her hand; she flinched away as a giant fire pillar shot from the ground. Tsuna shrunk away, holding her head in fear, "Stop it!" she yelled.

"I'd rather have you unharmed" Ken said, "You may surrender, if you like" Chikusa suggested. 'I'm doomed!' Tsuna panicked, "you never learn, this is an illusion" Reborn jumped toward Mukuro in Gokudera to prove a point.

"Oya? You should really about yourself" Gokudera said, throwing the dynamites at the infant.

**Boom!**

"Reborn!" Tsuna yelled, "you're not this weak, Arcobaleno" Bianchi said, then it seemed the infant jumped from the smoke. "Now I've got you!" Ken took the chance and stabbed the trident through Reborn's hat, Tsuna's eyes widen, but it was just the hat that was stabbed. Reborn quickly grabbed the hat and jumped away from the possessed dog.

"I haven't engaged in combat for a while" Reborn smiled, placing his hat back on. "Reborn…" Tsuna sighed in relief, "but I can't interfere You have to act, Tsuna, and quickly" Reborn ordered, "but how!?" Tsuna yelled. Mukuro in Gokudera continued to throw more dynamites, Tsuna running away and dodging in the brink of getting caught.

"Its impossible! I'm too Dame!" Tsuna yelled, "if you're my student-" Reborn hopped away at the needles aimed at him, "-you should be able to handle it" Reborn said. "That's ridiculous!" Tsuna yelled, "it is, how could you believe in such a weak minded girl, Arcobaleno" Mukuro in Ken laughed.

"It is a complete shame you waste such an adorable _Tuna_ as bait" Mukuro in Bianchi smirked. 'He called me that again! Why does he keep calling me that!?' Tsuna paled, "Reborn! What can I do!?" Tsuna yelled, running from more upcoming dynamites.

"Kufufufu, your teacher is just panicking, his bait is in a desperate situation. Such a _fake_ worry" Mukuro in Bianchi threw poisonous cakes at Reborn, who easily hopped away. "I'm not lying. Your big brother Dino passed this test" Reborn said, the brunette froze at the mention of her older brother.

"Dino-san did?" she repeated, "When he was my student, there was a time when he was in mortal danger. When he overcame it, he went from Greenhorn Dino to Bronco Dino" Reborn explained.

"He went from…? But that has nothing to do with me! Me and Dino-san are completely different people!" Tsuna yelled. "Completely" Mukuro in Chikusa agreed, making Tsuna recoil. "The difference between you and the Bronco is very large, what can a frail girl can do against me?" Mukuro in Bianchi laughed.

'H-he's right! I'm too Dame! Th-this! Everything! I-its just too much!' Tsuna clenched her eyes tight, shaking in fear. Reborn could only watch the brunette with serious and shadowed eyes. The infant realized something and looked up, "Tsuna, look up!" Reborn called. Tsuna finally opened her eyes, she looked up and her eyes widen, the dynamites were falling above her.

"Such a tragedy, Sawada Tsunayoshi" Mukuro in Gokudera smirked. As if everything was going in slow motion, Tsuna couldn't move, the dynamites came closer.

'Is this…it?' images of the times Tsuna spent with her friends passed her mind. Them laughing, fighting, yelling, training, smiling together. Tsuna could feel tears pour out her eyes, 'only for a short while…I was actually happy…' Tsuna closed her eyes, waiting for impact. But then she was shoved aside, landing on the ground harshly.

**Boom!**

**Boom!**

**Boom!**

Tsuna was on her bottom on the ground, looking at the large smoke where she was just standing. Reborn clicked his tongue, Reborn had his eyes shadowed.

"Oya? How interesting" Mukuro in Ken said in amusement, "and here I thought _she'd_ never show up" Mukuro in Gokudera laughed. 'She?' Tsuna thought in confusion, narrowing her eyes for a better vision. Then her eyes widen, in the midst of the smoke, stood a bloodied Mai, glaring at the Mukuros.

"MAI!" Tsuna yelled, her eyes tearing up. Mai stood with her clothes torn, blood on her head and from the corner of her mouth. "_Cough_!_ Cough_!" Mai coughed violently, blood spewing from her mouth.

"Mai! Wh-why did you-"

"You're so slow" Tsuna flinched, Mai glared at her. "You're the one always panicking about everyone else, give me a break" Mai coughed again. "M-Mai…" Tsuna whimpered, her body aching.

"If it isn't The Grim Reaper, Inoue _Coyote _Mai. You choose to show up when the small _Tuna_ is at the brink of death, ne?" Mukuro in Chikusa smirked, Mai's eye twitched. "I'm here to protect Tsuna, simple isn't it? And since you've possessed her allies and enemies, adding the odds against her, she needs reinforcements" Mai countered.

"Such an act of kindness, but I am bored of such fake feelings, so die!" Mukuro in Gokudera threw more dynamites, "Mai! Move!" Tsuna yelled, but Coyote could not move out of pain.

**Boom!**

The bombs blew up around Mai's right side; tearing her clothes and opening her wound she received on her shoulder. "Mai!" Tsuna yelled, worry and tears on her face. 'Damn idiot...' Reborn gritted his teeth, holding his Fedora tightly on his head.

"Oya? Why didn't you move, Coyote?" Mukuro asked in Gokudera's body. "You could've avoided damage if you ran with your speed" Mukuro in Bianchi said. Mai's eyes were shadowed with her hair, blood pouring out from her arm, and her forehead.

"But, as I heard, you were beginning to lose your touch" Mukuro in Ken grinned. "That your power were growing weaker" Mukuro in Chikusa added. 'Lose her touch? Power growing weaker? Is something wrong with Mai?' Tsuna thought worriedly.

"Why is it that you do not go on the offense? Why do you not attack us? Kill us?" Mukuro in Bianchi asked, a grin on her face. "Has the Grim Reaper Coyote gone soft? Has the demon killer decided to play 'middle school kid'?" Mukuro in Ken laughed.

"You do not attack these two because you believe they are you friends? Your _Family_? That is a joke!" Mukuro in Gokudera laughed. "And what about these two?" Mukuro in Chikusa said. "We attacked your so called _Family_ and made your boss cry, they _hurt_ your beloved boss, why do you not attack us?" Mukuro in Ken grinned evilly.

"One of the most fearful Hitman in the whole mafia world has turned into a preppy teenage girl who loves shopping and makeup! That is hilarious!" all the possessed bodies laughed after Mukuro in Bianchi said that. The whole time, Mai's eyes were still shadowed, and her mouth in a firm line. Tsuna had her fist clenched tightly, tears still streaming but her teeth gritted in anger.

"It's a waste to possess your body now, you have turned weak and are no use to me" Mukuro in Gokudera smiled. "I am not the weak one..." Mai mumbled, this made Mukuro in Gokudera raise an eyebrow.

"I am not the weak one. I am not a Grim Reaper. Nor am I _just_ a teenage girl" Mai looked up at the possessed bodies, her eyes burning them with a fierce glare. Mukuro flinched inwardly, surprise to see the devil eyes that all her victims fear so much.

"My name is Inoue Mai. A fifteen year old. A Namichuu student. A girl. A Hitman. A friend. Tsuna's friend. A person who would rather die...then see her most precious friend cry" Mai declared, her tone not wavering. "I am not afraid of any punishments or judgments. I am not afraid of enemies. I am not afraid of death. I am not afraid of hell itself. And I am definitely not afraid of you!" Mai got fiercer.

"But I am afraid...of losing everything...I am afraid...of losing my new life...the smiles" Mai added, a frown present. "I will not attack these two because they _are_ my _Family_. Not the mafia, but the ones who have each others' backs till the end!" Mai said. "And I will not attack those two, because Tsuna does not hate them...she does not hate them or want revenge. Not like you do. All she wants is to stop you. These two are already tortured enough with being forced to be puppets, your dead men" Mai glared at him in Chikusa.

"You're the reason my friends are hurt, that my life isn't normal anymore, that Tsuna is sad. And I won't let you get away with that" Mai glanced at the amazed Tsuna and then back to the possessed bodies. "I will not hurt any of them. Because then I'll make Tsuna sad...but I will find a way to stop you...because that's what Tsuna wants, and I don't want to see her cry..." An image of a tearful Tsuna passed her mind. "...Ever again!" Mai yelled, her fangs bare.

The bodies were startled by the declaration. Tsuna's eyes widen, tears pouring rapidly. Reborn smirked, tipping his hat down. 'That idiot...always making a show' he thought.

"Kuhahaha! Such a petty declaration!" Mukuro in Ken laughed loudly, Mai growled. "You think just because you are feared by most of the mafia world…doesn't mean I fear you" Mukuro in Gokudera glared at her, the smug smile still present.

"So die!" Mukuro in Bianchi ran towards her and tried to throw one of the poisonous cakes at her, Mai easily jumped back, "bad move" Mukuro in Gokudera smirked. Mai's eyes widen, several dynamites heading her way, Tsuna gasped.

**Boom!**

Mai got thrown and smacked, on her left side, on the wall nearby. Mai lowly slid down and fell on her knees, she held her right arm in pain and clenched her teeth.

"Mai!" Tsuna yelled, "damn it…!" the Coyote cursed. "Now, lets end this" Mukuro in Chikusa ran towards the distracted brunette, Mai's eyes narrowed, Tsuna noticed too late and could only watch in fear. But then Chikusa collapsed before even reaching her, the small trident sliding over to Ken's feet.

"No sweat, this happens sometimes" Mukuro in Ken said, picking up the small trident. "Even after taking over a body and soul, I can't do much if they're too beat up" Ken said, looking over at the twitching Chikusa. "Y-you mean…he's forcing br-broken bodies to m-move?" Tsuna stuttered, "that's why he didn't possess Hibari" Reborn guessed.

"Kyoya?" Mai repeated, she looked for the prefect and found his unconscious body on the other side of the room. 'So they got him too?' Mai narrowed her eyes, annoyance in her eyes.

"Kufufufu" Mukuro in Chikusa laughed, startling Tsuna, he staggered while trying to get back up. "Chikusa can go a bit longer, I think" Ken said, "forcing them to move…then their wounds…!" Tsuna realized. "It is fine, because…" Chikusa looked up, his red eye gleamed, "…I feel no pain" he smirked.

"What're you saying!? That's your friend's body, isn't it!?" Tsuna yelled, "No, any body I possess is mine. Whether they're broken or die is my decision" Mukuro said simply. "That's insane! Inhumane!" Tsuna yelled at him, her voice full of anger.

"Can you really afford to worry of others? Especially if its you enemies, you're about to die" Mukuro in Bianchi said, walking towards her, "you're an interesting girl but hardly Mafia material" Mukuro in Gokudera said. 'Th-the blood stains are getting bigger!' Tsuna noticed on the possessed bomber's chest and possessed cook stomach. 'They're wounds are opening up!' Tsuna gasped.

"Please stop this! They'll die!" Tsuna yelled desperately, "Kufufufu, I recall that you were willing to sacrifice yourself when Birds threatened one of your little girl friends" Tsuna gasped at the memory. "Let's use that. Your weakness will be what allows me to possess you" Mukuro in Gokudera said, "get it? If you don't want me to harm your friends anymore…" began Bianchi, "…don't run away and make a pact with me" Gokudera concluded.

Tsuna eyes widen, "hmm, looks like your hesitate after all" Ken said, "a child like you wouldn't even make one step into the real world" Ken said. "How did a frail _Tuna_ like yourself ever become the bait of the mafia? You are very unfortunate" he laughed, "now surrender your body" he added, raising the trident.

"What do I do!? Reborn! What do I do!?" Tsuna yelled, "I can't do anything. Figure it out yourself" Reborn said simply. "B-but you always save me! H-how can you abandon me!?" Tsuna began to cry, 'abandoning me…just like everyone else!' Tsuna bit her lip. Reborn clenched his teeth at that thought, he jumped up and he kicked her under her chin. She fell back with a thud, the infant landing on her stomach.

"Stop whining. And stop jumping to conclusions" Reborn scolded, venom laced in his voice, Tsuna recoiled at his tone. 'Reborn's mad…' Ma thought. "B-but, what should I do…?" Tsuna cried, "Listen Tsuna, you're stronger than this, stronger than anyone will ever believe. You doubt yourself so much you became Dame. When will you learn that we support you because of how much power you have?" Reborn scolded, "Shout out your feeling, that is Vongola's answer" Tsuna's eyes widen.

"M-my feelings?" Tsuna repeated, 'What you want most…' Mai thought, still holding her arm in pain.

"So the tutor's given up? The best chance that little girl has is to run the hell away, I can definitely tell that's what she wants most" Ken grinned, "then again, she seems too kind hearted cause of her companions, huh?" said possessed Ken.

"I want to beat him…" Tsuna mumbled, confusing Mukuro, Reborn smirked, 'Tsuna…' Mai thought worriedly. Tsuna clenched her fist on the ground, her eyes shadowed by her bangs but her teeth gritted together.

"I want to take Mukuro down…" Tsuna repeated even louder, Leon on Reborn's back began twitching at her words. "Oh? This is surprising. But I'll hear the rest of it after I've possessed you. And I'll use it to kill your companions" Mukuro in Ken declared, his eye reverting to four.

"I don't want to lose to such a cruel person" Tsuna said.

'…I want to protect my friends'

"I want to defeat Mukuro!" Tsuna yelled, glaring at him full on, her eyes burning in determination. Mai smiled at the brunette. Leon began to shake rapidly. Inwardly Mukuro was surprised, but he hid that emotion well.

"You're finished" Ken raised the trident at Tsuna, but then something green glowed above them. There was a green orb above and it shot webs all over the room. "What did you do!?" Mukuro in Ken demanded, "I didn't…" Tsuna mumbled, looking up at the orb in awe.

"Wait! That's Leon!" Tsuna realized, "so it happens again" Mai mumbled, looking up at the orbed chameleon, 'Leon really does come through for Reborn's students' Mai chuckled.

"He finally emerged" Reborn said, "emerged?" Tsuna repeated in confusion, "it's just like when Dino became Bucking Bronco" Reborn explained. "Oya? Arcobaleno, so this is your doing!?" Ken pulled off a strand of the web.

"Nope. That's Leon, the shaped-memory chameleon. He's my partner. He cocoons himself whenever he senses one of my students approaching a transforming ordeal" Reborn explained simply. "R-really?" Tsuna stuttered, "When that student reaches maturity, he emerges" Reborn said, Tsuna gasped.

"That's fascinating" Ken said, "I was wondering what you'd do in the end, ad it's just your pet hatching?" Gokudera said, "you guys are unique" laughed Bianchi. "They're laughing at us! How is this going to help us!?" Tsuna yelled, "Well then pay attention" Mai said, gaining the brunette's attention. "Watch" Reborn ordered, Tsuna looked up at the chameleon.

"He's expanding!?" Tsuna gapped, "he's going to spit out a new item. One just for you, my student" Reborn explained, "Eh? A new item!?" Tsuna yelled. "Last time, he spat out Dino's whip and his pet Enzio" Reborn explained.

"Compared to the whip Dino gave you, his is much more flexible and has a better material, perfect for his fighting style" Mai smirked. "So wait that means…" Tsuna began, "Enzio is Leon's kid!?" Tsuna yelled. "How could that be the first thing you think of in this situation!? "Mai yelled at her, the brunette recoiled.

'But…if those things helped Dino-san last time…it could be really helpful if something similar came for me!' Tsuna hopped. "I'll just destroy this ugly thing first!" Mukuro in Chikusa threw his yo-yo towards Leon and-

"Dark Reaper!"

The yo-yo was sliced into pieces, Chikusa glared at the attacker. "Can't let you do that~" Mai hummed with a smirk, standing and her claws out and ready.

"Mai!" Tsuna called, "break times over!" Ken gained the brunette's attention. "I can't play with you all day, so we're done!" Ken ran towards the two. "He's coming" Reborn kicked Tsuna out of the way, dodging as well.

"I'll just get rid of this eye sore!" Ken slashed Leon into pieces. Leon then fell on the ground in blob form. "Leon!" Tsuna yelled worriedly, "don't worry. Leon is a shape-memory chameleon" Reborn assured her, and the chameleon began to revert to his original form.

"By the way, something was knocked up there" Reborn said looking up, Tsuna did as well. Something white glowed above, "looks like they're safe" Reborn guessed. 'Tsuna's…new weapons' Mai thought, looking up as well. The object fell and landed on Tsuna's face, 'Eh? Soft?' Tsuna thought in confusion. "Huh? These are Wool Gloves!?" Tsuna yelled, holding up two mittens. The two were fingerless gloves, had two red stripes that were parted from the top and bottom, in the middle was the number "27" in red.

"What is she fighting, the cold!? "Mai yelled angrily, 'h-h-how is this a weapon!?' Tsuna panicked. "Never know. Try 'em on" Reborn said simply, Tsuna was confused but did as she was told. "Kufufufu, you are amusing to the very end!" Ken laughed, aiming the trident at Tsuna.

"Tsuna! Move!" Mai yelled, Tsuna raised her hands to block the attack. Something was hit in the middle of the glove and it pushed the brunette back. "She blocked my attack?" Ken said surprised, "No, there's something inside!" Mai realized. Tsuna sat up, 'something's in the glove…' she thought. Tsuna pulled off one and out fell a small silver-"Bullet!?" Tsuna yelled.

"A special bullet!?" Ken yelled, "A Dying Will bullet!" Mai yelled. "So that's it" Reborn smirked, "give it to me, Tsuna" Reborn ordered. "I can't let you fire!" Ken slashed at the infant who jumped away, Bianchi grabbed at Reborn's arm but it pulled apart and turned out to be Leon.

"I won't let you get away!" Gokudera threw some dynamites at the infant still in the air. "Not a chance!" Mai grabbed Reborn in her arms and used 'Adrenaline Rush' to dodge the dynamites. Reborn hopped from her arms when they were close to the brunette and he yanked the bullet from her hands.

"I got it" Reborn landed away from the teen, "never seen this one before. Guess I'll just have to try it out" Reborn observed the silver bullet with the small Dying Will flame in the middle. "I'll stop you here!" Chikusa threw two yo-yos at the infant, "gotcha!" Mai quickly ran in front of the infant and grabbed the two yo-yos before they could launch needles. She yanked them forward, preventing Chikusa from pulling them back.

"The how about blowing up!" Gokudera threw a large amount of dynamites towards Tsuna, who sat frozen. "No!" Tsuna yelled, "I give up leaving your body unharmed" Mukuro said. Leon hopped onto Reborn's hand, quickly transforming into a gun.

"It'll never make it" Mukuro said, "Reborn! Fire!" Mai grunted.

**Boom!**

Reborn had his gun aimed at where Tsuna was, but his eyes were shadowed. Mai had jumped back from the explosion, letting the possessed Chikusa go.

"She took a direct hit with those bombs" Bianchi said, "that must've bust her up a bit" Ken said. The smoke blew away, taking this chance, Chikusa walked over to the brunette. Tsuna was unconscious; she was covered in wounds and her body frozen in pain.

"From the lack of effect, I'd say the special bullet missed. It's over. What a pathetic end" Mukuro in Chikusa said, he looked down at her frail body. 'How unfortunate she was caught in the mafia's devious plans, she was rather cute' Chikusa smirked, "Now, let's take her body while she's still alive."

"Grr…!" Mai growled, kneeling and holding her open wounded shoulder.

'It hurts…my whole body hurts…' Tsuna thought in her unconscious state, 'I guess I'm going to die…but that's okay, I tried…I'm sorry, everyone…I'm done for…' Tsuna continued to think.

'I'm sick of it…this pain…this fear…being so Dame…'

"My! Look at these clothes!" Nana's voice ranged, Tsuna opened her eyes slightly. "Ah, Tsu-chan went out without cleaning her room again. Worst off is she still has such boyish clothes" Nana said in Tsuna's room, holding one of her large shirts. "She'll never have a boyfriend like this, and she's so cute, it makes up for her laziness" Nana sighed.

'M-mama? Is this a dream?' Tsuna wondered.

"What the heck? Sawada's test got mixed in with the cleaning checklists! And she got a two!" Hana yelled outraged at home with some small book. 'My language test…' Tsuna realized. "She really is Dame, I know you can do better, Sawada!" Hana said.

'Kurokawa-chan insulting me?' Tsuna thought tiredly.

"Looks like that's the effect of the special bullet" Reborn said, "Reborn…" Tsuna mumbled softly. "What you're sensing are criticisms sent to you from everyone in real time" Reborn explained. 'Criticisms? So at my final moments…I have to hear how my life was so Dame…I have such a terrible way to end…how unlucky…' Tsuna thought.

"Hahii! Why would Tsuna-san do such a thing!? She must be insane! Going to the criminals' hideout!" Haru yelled.

'Haru…'

"Nyahahaha, Haru is crying!" Lambo laughed, "no make fun!" I-pin scolded. "I-I'm not crying!" Haru countered, she wiped the tears from her eyes, "I'm going to marry a Mafia boss. I can't let this make me cry! Tsuna-san, stay strong!" Haru prayed.

Tsuna gasped lightly.

"Calm down, Kyoko" Ryohei said, "but Dr. Shamal said they all went there…" Kyoko said worriedly. "Don't worry" "But-!" "Sawada's the strongest woman I've ever faced. I'll never forgive her if she loses" Ryohei said confidently. "You're right…she'll be okay" Kyoko had small tears in her eyes but she smiled warmly, "Tsuna-chan, come back safe and sound, okay?" Kyoko prayed.

'Kyoko-chan…'

'Don't' stand down…' Tsuna gasped, it was Mai's thoughts of that moment. She was on the sidelines watching the brunette with serious but worried eyes. 'Don't give up on something you worked so hard to protect!' Mai thought seriously.

"_Don't make the same mistake I did_"

"_Protect your friends…_"

"_Protect your family with your own hands_" Lancia's voice echoed in her mind.

"I don't need to tell you my criticism" Reborn smiled. Tsuna shot her eyes opened, burning in determination. "Oya? So there's enough fight left in you to look at me like that, huh? Well I will say your eyes look mighty endearing" Mukuro in Chikusa said, "but your end is here" he then tried to stab her.

But the attack was immediately stopped, Mukuro was alarmed, Reborn smirked. Tsuna's gloves began to glow, Chikusa gasped; Mai watched in awe, Tsuna stayed fierce. Her gloves transformed into stronger and darker gloves, an X present where the 27 once stood. She broke off the piece of the trident making Chikusa stagger back.

"Mukuro…" Tsuna growled, "if I don't defeat you…" Mai gasped, 'this pressure…this feeling…its…!' Mai felt her heart race.

"I could never let myself die!" Tsuna declared, a pure orange flame burning on her forehead, immense pressure surrounding her.

"She's…!"

"Tsuna's…!"

"Because you haven't believed until now, Mukuro…" Reborn began, a smirk on his lips.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi will be your greatest opponent!"

.

.

.

.

.

**To be continued**

"**Next Time!**** The Sky's Dying Will Flame!****"**

* * *

><p><strong>Finished part 1 of Final Battle, but part 2 is coming soon! I didn't put the horoscope cause it kinda ruins the mood, then again, I'm ruining it right now, OMG! But seriously, I'm posting the horoscope on Mai's profile so those who have friend-ed can read it for now, and those who haven't, friend Mai! (Inoue Vongola Mai) The huge, mega, super-fighting scene is next, wish me luck! Oh, guess what! This Wednesday is Vongola: Beginning Reborn's first Birthday, imagine, a year already. Anyway, thanks for those who followed from the beginning, middle, or end, you give me inspiration to continue. Thanks for reading and pretty please review~!<strong>

**Until next time**

**Ciao!**


	27. The Sky's Dying Will Flame!

**Ciaossu! This is the grand finale of the ****Kokuyo Arc!**** This is part 2; I hope you'll enjoy it! I wanna thank all who've reviewed, fav'd, and alerted! I made a cover pic for this chapter; hopefully you'll like it! Also, wanna hear something ironic, Tsuna's number is 27 and this is the finale, chapter 27! Mind blown! ...Yeah I'm kinda stupid, moving on…**

**Written while listening to: One Night Star (KHR 2nd**** Ending) by The Arrows**

**Thank you to all who have supported me from the beginning to now, you all are my inspiration! Hontōni Arigatō…**

**Happy Halloween!**

**Please read on!**

**Disclaimer: I do no own Katekyo Hitman Reborn (but the OC & OOCness is definitely mines)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously on Vongola: Beginning Reborn!<strong>_

_'Why'd Bianchi try to slash!?' Tsuna thought desperately, 'Its as if it's…' "Mind control?" Gokudera mumbled in shock, a small scratch on his cheek from his sister almost slashing him._

_"I'll do it" Gokudera smiled warmly at her, his voice calm. "Gokudera-kun…" Tsuna mumbled, then her eyes widen and her whole body pulsed painfully. "Mukuro!" Tsuna yelled._

_"Yes, as the name suggests, the Possession Bullet allows you to control another person's body" Reborn explained. "The Estraneo Family developed it. To use it, you need a powerful will along with compatibility with the shot" Reborn added._

_"Now, its your turn to be possessed, Sawada Tsunayoshi" Mukuro in Gokudera smirked. "She's not an end, just a means to an end," Mukuro laughed. "Once I get her, I'll begin to exact my revenge" Mukuro said._

_"The difference between you and the Bronco is very large, what can a frail girl can do against me?" Mukuro in Bianchi laughed. 'H-he's right! I'm too Dame! Th-this! Everything! I-its just too much!' Tsuna clenched her eyes tight._

_Mai stood with her clothes torn, blood on her head and from the corner of her mouth. _

_"But, as I heard, you were beginning to lose your touch" Mukuro in Ken grinned. "That your power were growing weaker" Mukuro in Chikusa added. 'Lose her touch? Power growing weaker? Is something wrong with Mai?' Tsuna thought worriedly._

_"I will not hurt any of them. Because then I'll make Tsuna sad...but I will find a way to stop you...because that's what Tsuna wants, and I don't want to see her cry..." _

_"...Ever again!" Mai yelled, her fangs bare._

_"Y-you mean…he's forcing br-broken bodies to m-move?" Tsuna stuttered, "That's why he didn't possess Hibari" Reborn guessed._

_"Listen Tsuna, you're stronger than this, stronger than anyone will ever believe. You doubt yourself so much you became Dame. When will you learn that we support you because of how much power you have?" Reborn scolded, "Shout out your feeling, that is Vongola's answer" Tsuna's eyes widen. "M-my feelings?" Tsuna repeated._

_"I want to defeat Mukuro!" Tsuna yelled, glaring at him full on, her eyes burning in determination._

_Tsuna sat up, 'something's in the glove…' she thought. Tsuna pulled off one and out fell a small silver-"Bullet!?" Tsuna yelled._

_"Mukuro…" Tsuna growled, "If I don't defeat you…" Mai gasped, 'this pressure…this feeling…its…!' Mai felt her heart race. _

_"I could never let myself die!" Tsuna declared, a pure orange flame burning on her forehead, immense pressure surrounding her._

_"Sawada Tsunayoshi will be your greatest opponent!"_

* * *

><p><strong>27. The Sky's Dying Will Flame!<strong>

Tsuna glared at Mukuro in Chikusa, but the glare actually sent shivers down Mukuro's spine. 'This is odd' Mukuro thought, Chikusa jumped away, he stared at the brunette beginning to stand up. Tsuna looked like a completely different person, her eyes narrow and orange, as if she staring beyond his possessed body, and to the real Mukuro within. Her flame on her forehead looked much more purer compared to her usual dying will flame.

"That aura…I see…that special shot hit its mark after all" Chikusa said, "but when you fought Lancia, you seemed fiercer" Mukuro in Chikusa recalled.

"The Criticism Bullet drew out Tsuna's quiet fighting spirit. Its completely different from the Dying Will bullet" Reborn explained, "the bullet hides a completely new power within it" Reborn added. 'The two do seem different, the one I'm used to makes anyone shot to go insane with will to succeed with whatever they regretted but this bullet…' Mai narrowed her eyes at the completely different brunette, 'Her eyes…that flame…its just like…!'

"In my opinion, it just looks like you've gone wimpy on me. Anyway, no one can match my skills" Mukuro said smugly, his eye reverting to two. Behind, Wolf Ken came from behind the brunette, ready to slash at her. But he was abruptly stopped, Tsuna's gloved hand stopping him by gripping his face tightly, she didn't even flinch or moved. Ken paralyzed in pain, Tsuna elbowed him in the face, sending him flying back.

"I'm not done yet" Chikusa said, he threw his yo-yos circular around the room, so Tsuna wouldn't have nowhere to run. The yo-yos then spin rapidly, shooting the needles towards the brunette. But she did not move, she stayed in place.

'That one's an illusion' Tsuna thought, she instantly looked to her left, 'there!' Tsuna ran towards her left and punched Chikusa down to the ground, making the small trident lodge itself onto a crack in the wall.

"Now way" Gokudera said surprised, "She shouldn't have been able to see through the Naraka's illusion" Bianchi said astonished. 'Her movements were so swift…as if she knew automatically!' Mukuro thought.

"This is also an effect of the Criticism bullet. It's awakened the Blood of the Vongola that slept within her. The Dying Will bullet removes her inhibitions externally when under pressure and also removes certain limiters. But the Criticism bullet removes her inhibitions internally. It does that by awakening her suppressed will. And at the same time, it also releases the limiter on her feelings inside" Reborn explained.

'That explains why Reborn said her feeling is Vongola's answer, this bullet possess Vongola's flame!' Mai thought, amazed.

"In short, this power manifests itself for the express purpose of helping Tsuna become the next Vongola boss" Reborn smirked. "Its Hyper Intuition…" Mai mumbled, "just like the Vongola Primo…" Mai said, herself almost not believing it.

"An, the First Vongola boss had this ability, the power to see through everything. In the battles we faced before, Tsuna started showing signs of it" Reborn said.

_"I thought something was off. You didn't strike me as a scary person, well not up close" Tsuna said._

_Tsuna watched the two; she felt her stomach tie in knots. "Gokudera-kun! Don't go!" Tsuna yelled._

"Tsuna has used this ability before ever fighting…but this fight has finally awakened her senses" Mai guessed, "She still doesn't quite know how to use the gloves though" Reborn said. Mai looked at the silver gloves, 'they say X…meaning 10…they looks so…!'

"Even more interesting, you're actually making me barely believe that she is the Vongola Decimo" Mukuro in Gokudera laughed, Mai's eyebrow twitched, "but even if you can see through my attacks, you'll never defeat me" Gokudera's eye turned to four.

'There he goes again…that bastard…how dare he…!' Mai growled to herself, glaring at the possessed bodies. "You haven't forgotten have you? These are the bodies of your friends" Gokudera said, "Can you attack them?" he smirked.

"Can you?" Gokudera easily ran and elbowed Tsuna in the face, "can you?" Bianchi kneed Tsuna on her gut.

The two attacked the defenseless brunette, attacking back and forth between the two. "Kufufufu, I knew it, you can't do a thing" Bianchi chuckled, "how can someone so frail be used as decoy for the _mafia_" Mukuro said, venom in his words. But the whole time Tsuna remained impassive, her narrowed orange eyes void of any pain.

"You're wrong. Your attacks aren't hitting her at all," Reborn said. Gokudera threw another punch, but Tsuna finally caught the fist. Gokudera's eyes widen.

"If she guards or dodges, Bianchi and Gokudera's bodies will still be strained. Tsuna's absorbing the attacks with her own body to protect them" Reborn explained, "in order to keep them from hurting themselves anymore, she's using her body to endure it!" Mai said. Tsuna pulled Gokudera forward, then chopped at the back of his neck. "M-my body…" Gokudera gasped as he fell forward.

"Basically, she's intuitively striking at your nerve centers" said Reborn, "Intuitively? That's ridiculous!" Bianchi ran ready to punch the brunette. Tsuna pulled her forward too and chopped at her pressure point. "Damn it…" Bianchi cursed as the indigo flame faded away, the female also falling unconscious. Tsuna caught the two passed away siblings in her arms, kneeling for their weight.

"Sorry…to keep you waiting" Tsuna mumbled, her eyes shadowed. She laid the two down gently, her eyes softening their unconscious form.

"Reborn, treat them, all right?" Tsuna said, "Don't get cocky now" Reborn said, walking over to the unconscious duo. Mai could only sigh in relief, smiling tiredly, 'one less thing to worry about…' but then the Coyote's eyes narrowed as she glared over at the shadows.

"Come out, Mukuro. I know you're alive," Tsuna said, glancing at the shadows.

"Kufufufu" Mukuro walked forward, his red eye shining in the shadow, until the dim light revealed his now alive form. Mai's eyes widen, 'h-h-he…!?'

"I admit that your fighting instincts have increased remarkably. But it would be troublesome for me if you got too carried away" Mukuro said, "why do you continue to fight, when you are only but a decoy?" Mukuro asked. Tsuna's face remained impassive, but her right eyebrow was raised.

"Mukuro…you judge o fairly easily" Reborn said, kneeling beside Bianchi. "Kufufufu, I just state the obvious" Mukuro said. "That you have to be demeaning?" Mukuro glanced at the injured Coyote, glaring at him, over her stupor.

"Oya? By what do you mean?" Mukuro asked, his eyebrow rose in amusement. "From the beginning…" Tsuna looked over to her black haired companion, "you've been trying to keep me and Tsuna out of this battle" Mai said. Tsuna looked surprised, but her eyes widen by a centimeter.

"Oya? I have no idea-"

"The ranking list!" Mai yelled, cutting the night blue haired boy off. "The ranking was only for the male occupants of Namichuu, that's why I wasn't there." Mai said.

_"But, why haven't they attacked you? You're a strong fighter" Tsuna wondered, Mai blinked. "Well…I don't know why" Mai held her chin with her hand thoughtfully._

_"Let me see the list" Tsuna handed the list to the Coyote. Mai looked over it; she had a puzzled look and looked over it again. She had an irritated face and looked over it again, finally she clenched the paper tightly._

_"What is this!? How dare they!" Mai yelled, her teeth gritting harshly._

'That explains why Mai wasn't on the list…' Tsuna thought. "Hmm, I do not know what you speak of?" Mukuro hummed. "You…you're not as devious as I thought you'd be" Mai smirked, Mukuro frowned at this.

"From the beginning…you've been trying to keep us _girls_ from this battle, haven't you" Mai grinned, Mukuro twitched.

"You sent M.M-chi and Birds to keep Bianchi-chi, Tsuna, and myself out of this battle. You keep calling Tsuna a decoy, a use for the mafia…you actually believe Tsuna isn't the next Vongola boss because she's a girl and she looks weak" Mai explained, Reborn smiles at the deduction.

"Oya? So you're saying she _is_ the Vongola Decimo?" Mukuro smirks, "the one and only" Mai grins back. Mukuro looked back at the brunette, noticing the intense orange eyes staring at him. He shivered at the eyes, 'not as frail looking as before…' Mukuro smiled deviously.

"Alright…then let me see your power _Decimo_" Mukuro jumped back.

"Have you _sensed_ that there is still a battle skill I haven't used?" Mukuro asked, a sly smile still present. "The fifth realm…Human" Reborn said, "that's right. The Human real, the very one we live in. Of all realms, it's easily the ugliest and most cruelest" Mukuro said. 'Is it really that bad?' Mai thought, Tsuna was slightly surprised a hearing this.

"I'm not being cynical. I truly find this realm and the skill repulsive" Mukuro said honestly. "I had hoped I wouldn't need it" Mukuro said eerily, Tsuna blinked in confusion. "This Human realm truly is the ugliest…" Mukuro raised his hand over his right red eye.

Mukuro clawed at his eye, blood poured over it, her clenched his other eye in pain. Tsuna and Mai's eyes widen at such a gruesome sight. A dark aura surrounded Mukuro, the dark aura transformed into a black glove onto his right hand. His red eye, with the number five, was flowing with blood, some dark scars formed on his face.

"_**And it holds the most dangerous skill**_"

Mukuro was surrounded by such an immense power, the dark aura almost pressuring intensely. Tsuna flinched, "That's one dark aura" Reborn watched intently, feeling the pressure it ensued.

"Can you see this? A warrior who fights while emitting it knows…the size of the aura…" Mukuro charged towards the brunette, Tsuna was ready to defend. "...Matches its strength!" Mukuro swung his staff at Tsuna, unprepared for the unexpected strength increase, she gritted her teeth as she tried to block. Using this distracting chance, Mukuro punched Tsuna in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her and sending her flying, she grunted.

"The difference in our power…" Mukuro twirled his staff; he jumped toward the flying brunette, "is far too vast!" he swung it, hitting her chin. The brunette spewed some blood and was sent flying towards the wall.

**Crash!**

Tsuna hit her back harshly against the wall, which was cracking under the immense power. "Tsuna!" Mai yelled as she watched Tsuna be surrounded from the dust of the impact.

"Kuhahaha! Aren't you fragile! Just like I thought you'd be!" Mukuro laughed, "and here I'm just warming up" Mukuro smirked. "I sure hope you were" Mukuro gasped, Mai as well. Tsuna's flame burned through the smoke, Mukuro flinched.

"What? Her aura…!" Reborn smirked; Mai gawked at the immense power. "If that was all the strength you had, I'd be disappointed" Tsuna said, her fist together over her forehead, blazing her flame.

"Looks like she finally knows what the gloves are for" Reborn smirked, "the X gloves are made out of the same material as the Dying Will shots. Both came from Leon, after all" Reborn explained. "Got it, Mai?" Reborn looked over at the Coyote, "I'm not an idiot, you baby!" Mai yelled, a tick present on her head.

"But those gloves are so powerful…to endure such powerful flames…" Mai said amazed, "that's why they can light Dying Will flames. They were made for it" Reborn said. 'But it so amazing…just like the real thing!' Mai thought astound.

"You're like a cat trying to look bigger by puffing out its fur" Mukuro said, out of his stupor. "More like a lion's mane" Reborn added, "don't agree with him!" Mai yelled, her angry mark growing larger.

"But change your aura all you want, it won't help" Mukuro smirked, as if he had the upper hand. "You're wrong" Reborn and Mai said in union, 'huh?' Mukuro thought. "Dying Will flames aren't auras" Tsuna said, her tone still indifferent. ("Oi, don't copy me" Reborn, "That's my line!" Mai)

"Oya, that's pretty interesting" Mukuro walked back towards the brunette. "Care to show!?" Mukuro charged towards the brunette, swinging the staff down towards her. Tsuna grabbed the staff, without even batting an eyelash; she bent the staff with immense strength.

"Wha-!" Mukuro gasped, Tsuna tried to strike him but he evaded, only getting a graze. 'Its Hot!' Mukuro gasped, he stood back up, glaring at the brunette. 'Her aura gives off heat?' Mukuro gritted his teeth.

"You still don't get it, do you?" Mai said. "Nani!?" Mukuro glared at her, "Dying Will flames and auras have different energy densities." Reborn began, "Unlike auras, which can be seen by certain people, Dying Will flames are super-compressed energy with direct destructive power" Reborn explained.

"So those gloves are like hot iron?" Mukuro guessed. "That's not all" Tsuna ran towards the Kokuyo student, Mukuro swung his staff towards her but only swung at air. "She vanished!" Mukuro gasped, Tsuna immediately appeared behind him. "I-Impossible! When did she…!?" Mukuro's eyes widen, seeing the brunet stand behind him.

"Auras are the strength you judge a person has, which is why you thought Tsuna was weak," Mai said. Tsuna swung at illusionist Mukuro blocked the attack with his staff. But it barely handled the strength and was bent; Mukuro flew back and slammed against the wall. "But Dying Will flames are all of power, one visible for al to see…her resolve" Mai's eyes narrowed.

"What was that just now!? What did she do!?" Mukuro yelled, his staff smoking from the flame. "Aren't you done warming up yet?" Tsuna said, her orange eyes showing the confidence burning passionately. Mukuro clenched his teeth, but then his frown turned into a smile.

"Kufufufu-kuhahaha!" Mukuro laughed loudly, this ticked Mai off. "This was a fortunate miscalculation on my part" Mukuro said in amusement, beginning to stand back up.

"I accept it…" Tsuna twitched, confused. "I accept the fact…that you're the Vongola Decimo" Mukuro smiled, 'guess looks really does fool a person' Mukuro thought. He glanced to the side to the still unconscious prefect; he smiled smugly, 'that explains his thoughts…'

"I thought since you were small and frail all I needed was to get your body to get the real Decimo...but now everything is easier!" Mukuro grinned.

"Once I get my hand on your body, an elaborate scheme will be unnecessary" Mukuro smirked, 'Eh?' Tsuna thought confused. 'I don't know why but I think his intentions are both malicious…and kinda perverted' Mai thought confused.

"I'll be able to directly infiltrate your Family. They'll be a war in no time" Mukuro smirked; Tsuna narrowed her eyes at this. "So that's what you were after?" Reborn said, "You wanna use Vongola's influence for power?" Mai questioned.

"Kufufufu, of course not. My goals are not so small. I plan on taking over the bodies of other world leaders as well" said Mukuro, "Nani!?" Mai gasped.

"I will control them and paint this ugly world with pure and beautiful darkness" Mukuro smiled, "a world war…too cliché, perhaps?" Mukuro said. "You're sick!" Mai growled, 'how dare he think of Vongola as a stepping stone!' Mai gritted her teeth painfully.

"In any case, I must begin by annihilating the Mafia" Mukuro said, his tone deadly serious, Tsuna took note, as well did Reborn and Mai. Mukuro did not waver, his pent up feelings continued to manifest into his strength.

The truly terrifying power.

**~ Katekyo Hitman Reborn! ~**

"Why are so fixated on the mafia?" Reborn asked, "a grudge, maybe?" Tsuna guessed, Mai's eyes narrowed. "Oh, enough about this. I'll use my strongest form to make you mine" Mukuro said, his smug smile still present. 'Your heart, your soul, your body…shall forever be mines!' Mukuro grinned evilly.

"Behold!" Mukuro used a replication shadow of himself and sent it towards the brunette. "It's an illusion." Tsuna said simply, Mai's senses went off.

"This won't-"

"Baka!"

The shadow phased through her, Tsuna was hit in the face and she stumbled back. "That Baka-Tsuna let her guard down…Mukuro hid real rocks in his illusion" Reborn mumbled, 'damn! I was too late to warn her!' Mai thought. Tsuna held her face in pain, not noticing the illusionist coming from above.

'She's mine!' Mukuro came down, "Tsuna!" Reborn called, "I got it!" Tsuna lit her gloves and disappeared from the boy's point of view. Mukuro gasped, and glanced over his shoulder.

"She's behind me again!" Mukuro yelled, the two still in the air. He tried to swing his staff towards her, but was struggling in movement in the air. Tsuna took this chance and punched him square in the face, sending him flying down.

"Gwaaah!"

**Crash!**

Mukuro landed on the ground painfully, the impact causing a large crater in the ground. Tsuna landed on the ground, she looked over as the dust faded from the illusionist's form. Mukuro was faced down in the crater, covered in as many wounds as she had.

'Such astounding strength! If I hadn't met her, I would've thought she was weak too!' Mai thought astounded. Mukuro twitched; he struggled to life his head, but looked up at the brunette looking down on him.

"So I've been defeated by the tenth-generation Vongola boss…" Mukuro struggled, his only red eye open. "Now…finish me off" Mukuro said, Tsuna's eyes widen. "I choose death over being captured by the mafia…" Mukuro said. Tsuna looked away, then she turned around. "I can't do that" Tsuna said.

Mukuro smirked; gaining the chance he grabbed her wrists from behind, holding her back. "And that naiveté will prove fatal!" Mukuro grinned, "Mukuro, you…!" Tsuna was taken by surprise, trying to fight back. "No you don't!" Mukuro tighten his hold, "Grr!" Tsuna grunted. Mai glared at Mukuro, Reborn shadowed his eyes with his fedora.

"I know that weird technique of yours comes from your hands. So if I restrain your hands, I have nothing to fear!" Mukuro head butted the back of the brunette's head; Tsuna clenched her eyes shut in pain. "Damn it…!" Mai cursed, 'I can't help her…why am I weak when I'm needed the most!'

Mukuro pulled the brunette back in his hold, his larger body over her smaller form. He grinned; enjoying the position they're in.

"Do you know why I sent so many assassins after you? It was so I could use you after your full power had been drawn out. Well done" Mukuro whispered in her ear.

Tsuna shivered at the breath being blown into her ear, but shook the feeling off. Mukuro smirked, enjoying the pained and worn out expression on the brunette's face, 'truly an adorable _Tuna_' Mukuro grinned. Mukuro leaned in close and nibbled on her ear lobe, startling the brunette, a light blush on her cheeks.

'So easy…' Mukuro grinned.

"But now…" Tsuna got out of her trance, "you can stop working so hard now!" Mukuro yanked her around and kicked her in the gut, sending her flying. "Better look where you're flying!" Mukuro smiled, Tsuna looked behind, the trident lodged into the wall aiming straight at her.

"Ah! Tsuna!" Mai yelled. "Ku, you can't change direction in mid-air. That foolish kindness will be your end!" Mukuro smirked, waiting for Tsuna's defeat. "Do it, Tsuna! Show him the power of the X Gloves!" Reborn ordered, Mai's eyes widen.

"Raaaaahhh!"

Just a centimeter away from being stabbed, Tsuna's gloves glowed, then the flames blasted from behind and keeping her in the air.

"Vector thrusting with the flames!?" Mukuro's eyes widen. Tsuna blasted herself back towards Mukuro. "She's flying!" Mai yelled, "the speed she used to get behind you came from the flames' thrust" Reborn explained.

Tsuna came forward and grabbed Mukuro by his face, "Raaah!" Mukuro yelled as he and Tsuna went flying, the flame burning his face. His eyes then widen, the marks on his face disappearing.

"Looks like the Dying Will flames purified Mukuro's dark aura" Reborn guessed, "amazing…" Mai said awestruck.

'The flames...their burning me but...it doesn't hurt as much as I though it would!' Mukuro looked up to the brunette above him. His eyes widen at the narrowed, orange eyes glowering at him. As if time stopped, Mukuro looked deeply at the eyes focused only on him. The orange eyes piercing his soul, but he can see it, he can see...the compassion for only him.

'Even in the end...even when she bested me...she shows me those eyes...!' Mukuro gritted his teeth, his eyes closing, 'damn you...damn you...Decimo..!'

**Bam!**

Tsuna crashed Mukuro onto the stage, the crater present with the illusionist on the ground in pain. The trident forgotten on the wall was cracking and slowly chipping away. Tsuna released Mukuro, and stood away, staring at his sleeping form.

"It's over" Reborn said, Tsuna closed her eyes, her flames dying, "an" Tsuna opened her eye, which reverted to its warm honey color.

"Ah! How is everyone?" Tsuna asked, her Dame form returning again. "No need to worry. The Vongola medical team has arrived. The administered the antidote to Lancia in time too" Reborn said holding a Leon phone. "Yeah, even from here I can hear the medical team running around" Mai said, "I can smell the medicine too…Takeshi and Lancia will be just fine" Mai relieved her.

"Thank goodness…" Tsuna sighed in relief, Mai smiled warmly, 'Hyper Will Tsuna can't really beat my cute, worrisome Tsuna' Mai thought happily. "Ah! Mai! You're arm! It's bleeding! What do we do!? Does she need surgery!? Is she gonna die!? Mai~!" Tsuna panicked, anime tears streaming down her face, her face pale as she flailed her arms rapidly. 'Although a level-headed Tsuna would help' Mai sweat dropped.

"I'll be fine Tsuna, the Vongola Medical team will patch me right up" Mai calmed her as she stood up, holding her bloodied right arm, "o-ok" Tsuna nodded. Tsuna looked back at the unconscious Kokuyo student.

"Mukuro…" she mumbled, "h-he's not dead, though, right?" Tsuna asked timidly, "geez, you're too kind" Reborn sighed. "I think your new strength would pull back enough to not kill him" Mai reassured her, walking over to the brunette and infant. "W-well, he's injured so-"

"Don't get too close byon!" Tsuna flinched and turn to the yell; her eyes widen to see the other two Kokuyo students crawling towards them. "The Mafia's not allowed to touch Mukuro-san!" Ken growled, Chikusa grunted as he continued to crawl towards their comrade.

"To do so much for him…why?" Mai asked, glaring at the two, "you were possessed by him and he used you" Reborn added his arms crossed.

"You could never understand. This is nothing" Chikusa struggled, the boy still losing a large amount of blood. "Compared to the pain we suffered back then…" Ken grunted, "back then?" Tsuna repeated in confusion. "Back when you were in the Estraneo Family" Ken and Chikusa's eyes widen, Tsuna turned to Mai confused, Reborn only stared.

"H-how did you-"

"I studied" Mai answered, "Mai, is there something you haven't said?" Reborn asked, but it was more of a statement. 'Estraneo Family…Reborn mention it earlier!' Tsuna realized.

_"The Estraneo Family developed it. To use it, you need a powerful will along with compatibility with the shot" Reborn added._

"Th-that family…_our _family…" Tsuna turned back to Ken, "th-they…used us as their guinea pigs! Experiments!" Ken yelled, his eyes filled with hatred. Tsuna flinch at such drastic emotion he revealed.

"That's what I thought," Reborn said, "yeah…" Mai mumbled. "The Estraneo Family are the creators of the forbidden Possession Shot, the one Mukuro used" Reborn said, "I researched the family after an _incident_ I heard, and found a familiar name. I didn't realize they were the same until I saw him" Mai said.

"You just banned it because it was better for you. Thanks to that, our Family was completely crushed. Our family was cornered and forced to develop special weapons just to survive. And for those experiments, all of the Family's children were gathered…" Ken glared at the ground.

"We went through day after day of cruel tests. There was no escape" Ken and Chikusa's facial expression flashed all the emotions of those memories. Of the pain, the sadness, the torture, the misfortune…the fear. Tsuna could see all of it, and her heart clenched painfully.

"But…" Mai cut in, "that all ended, didn't it?" Mai glowered at the two. "He…he singlehandedly destroyed that place! He was quiet, no the type of person who stood out. And I think that was the first time I'd even heard his voice."

"_Kufufufu, this world is meaningless. I'll wipe them all out"_

"It was the first time in our lives…"

"_Will you join me?"_

"…That we belonged!"

"There's no way I'm gonna let you destroy that!" Ken yelled, glaring at Tsuna full on. The usual Dame-Tsuna would scream "Hiee!" in fear and back down, but Tsuna stood her ground, her facial expression serious.

"… I can't" Ken looked up in confusion, as well did Chikusa. "I can't…I won't…I will not just stand by and watch my friends get hurt!" Tsuna yelled, "Because…I _belong_ with them!" Tsuna said. Ken's eyes widen, Chikusa stared at the brunette, and the two were amazed. Mai smiled, Reborn just sighed.

"But…I can see" Ken and Chikusa looked back up to her, they were surprised to see her smiling at them. "You two love Mukuro very much" she said, "wha-?" Ken said appalled. "You three must've been through a lot, and I can tell you would do anything for each other, you mean everything to each other" Tsuna glanced back at Mukuro, 'even if he won't admit it' Tsuna thought.

"That's the same reason I want to protect my friends, they are my everything, and I won't let anyone hurt them!" Tsuna said, her eyes fierce as her orange eyes. Ken and Chikusa held their breath at the look, the look that even Mukuro craved for. The look that sends shivers down one's spine…and make their hearts pound.

'But even now...I can tell...' Tsuna closed her eyes, '...Mukuro...really is a kind person...'

"Too soft till the end…" Reborn shook his head. Mai just smiled at her friend, then she flinched. She turned to the door and began to growl.

"Huh, Mai?" Tsuna looked at her friend in confusion, but she was surprised to see the expression on her usually cheerful friend's face.

Mai's eyes were slit, her sharp teeth bared, and she looked ready to kill. 'Sh-she looks so…so…terrifying' Tsuna thought, actually fearing her friend, she looked towards the door and saw some mist and three shadows. Chains shot out of the mist and encircled around the three Kokuyo students' necks.

"They got here fast" Reborn said, "wh-who are they!?" Tsuna asked. "_Vindice_" Mai hissed, venom laced in her words. There were three cloaked figures, all covered in bandages, not even able to see their faces. Tsuna could tell, they aren't someone you should mess with.

"They enforce the Mafia laws and punish those beyond the reach of criminal law" Reborn explained. The middle cloaked man yanked on the chain, pulling the three towards them.

"Wai-what are you doing!?" Tsuna yelled, "Stop, Tsuna" Reborn ordered. "Its not wise to defy Vindice" Reborn said, "d-demo…" Tsuna mumbled. "We can try" Mai grinned evilly, "shut it, don't try anything" Reborn scolded.

"This is the law" Reborn said, "but…what'll happen to them?" Tsuna asked. "And what about Lancia-san!?" Tsuna realized. "They'll be tried for their crimes and punished" Reborn said, "but the punishment could be anything…" Mai added, "They won't be getting off easy" Reborn shadowed his eyes.

'The world we live in isn't so easy' Reborn thought, Mai continued to glared and the bandaged men. Tsuna looked towards the three being taken away, her eyes filled with worry.

At the last bit of conscious left in him, Mukuro opened his eyes. He saw Tsuna's worried expression as he was dragged away. He smiled, 'even now…you are too kind for words…even too beautiful if I'm that delusional...Sawada Tsunayoshi…' Mukuro closed his eyes at peace, him and his companions disappeared into the mist with Vindice, out of Tsuna's sight.

Tsuna could only get more worried, "don't worry" Tsuna turn to her friend. "Everything'll be alright" Mai smiled warmly, "Mai…" Tsuna felt her heart warm at such a kind gesture.

"Because one day I'll get them and Vindice won't be on top anymore! Hahahaha!" Mai laughed diabolically, Tsuna paled, "if you plan to overturn them, they'll come back with a chain for you" Reborn said, making Mai pale.

"Sorry for making you wait. Is anyone hurt?"

The three turned and saw the medics run in with all their medical equipment. Tsuna watched as her friends were treated then taken away. "Minna…" Tsuna mumbled, 'I glad…everyone's safe…' Tsuna felt tears well in her eyes.

Then Tsuna felt her whole body twitch,"i-it hurts!" Tsuna whined. "Tsuna?" Mai called worriedly, "what is this!? I hurt all over!" Tsuna yelled, hugging her body in pain.

"That's because the Criticism Shot's battle mode is hard on the body. The stress on your body manifests itself as pain" Reborn explained, his usual sly smile on his face once more. "No way! It hurts!" Tsuna falls to the ground, her body still twitching in pain. Tsuna froze, and passes out on the floor.

"Fainted from the pain, did she? I'll have to train her harder" Reborn said, "You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Mai paled. "But she cleared Vongola IX's test" Reborn added, "good job, Tsuna" Reborn pet the brunette's hair, earning a small purr and content smile on the brunette's sleeping face. Reborn could only widen his smile, Mai stood aside, watching such a rare sight in amazement.

"…Go get you're arm chopped off"

"You're mean!" Mai cried at the cruel infant. "As for me, the Katekyo Hitman…" Reborn sat beside the brunette, laying his small back on Tsuna's side. "I'm worn out" Reborn then fell asleep, his eyes open but a nose bubble present.

Mai blinked but then smiled warmly, seeing the infant asleep, but mostly seeing the brunette with the most peaceful look she's ever seen. The brunette's eyes closed with her long eyelashes, a light blush on her cheeks from exhaustion, a small smile present on her face, she breathed in and out evenly. Her whole body surrounded in a peaceful warm aura, flame. Maybe the reason Reborn chose to sleep at that moment.

'You've worked hard. Take a long rest…Tsuna'

* * *

><p><strong>One Month Later<strong>

**(Namichuu)**

"_Yawn_~" Hibari laid on the school roof, with hi usual naps, looking as Hibari as always. But a small yellow canary flew onto the rooftop, landing right beside the prefect's head.

"Hibari. Hibari." The bird repeated. "I'm going to sleep a bit. Don't bug me" Hibari said, still keeping his eyes closed as he continued to dream. Of Tuna related thoughts. The bird understood and began to fly away, but not without singing a adorable song.

"_Hovering over green, from Namimori…_"

The baseball field was livelier today, for it was the baseball tournament between Namichuu and their rival. Yamamoto up to bat, the pitcher pitches, and with one swing out of the park!

"All right!" Yamamoto cheered; he began to run around the bases. The crowd cheered loudly, especially the Yamamoto fangirls. But the usual Vongola gang came to cheer their friend on too.

"Great job, Yamamoto!" Tsuna cheered, smiling happily at her friend, wearing a white shirt, blue jeans, an orange sweater with a darker orange 27 and orange converse. "You're amazing, Yamamoto-kun!" Kyoko yelled wearing a peach shirt, brown coat, and a long pink skirt with brown boots. "Totally! An extra-large gorgeous home run!" Haru agreed, wearing alight green shirt, dark green coat with fur on the rim, a red skirt, and brown shoes with white stockings. "Gyahahaha! It's all thanks to Lambo-san!" Lambo laughed obnoxiously.

"Geez, what is the other team doing against someone like Yamamoto?" Gokudera said blankly while still sitting, resting his chin in his palm, as he stared blankly at the game. The bomber wore a white shirt with red sleeves, black jeans, and black converse. "Huh?" Tsuna tilted her head, "If you guys don't get your crap together, I'm going to start a riot over here!" Gokudera yelled, holding up a large amount of dynamites.

"Gokudera-kun! What _are_ you here for!?" Tsuna yelled, panicking. "Urasai" Gokudera got kicked in the back of his head by someone's foot. "Ah! Mai!" Tsuna yelled, seeing her black haired companion's foot still on the back of the bomber's head. Mai wore a black collard shirt, a dark gray unzipped coat, blue jeans, and black converse with red laces.

"Stop it, you damn rat!" Gokudera yelled, Mai pulled away and just glowered at him. "Don't cheer for the other team baka. Where's your team spirit?" Mai asked, her hands on her hips. "Wow Mai, I never thought you would actually cheer Yamamoto on" Tsuna said surprised, Gokudera rubbed the back of his head as he glared at the Coyote.

"Of course! I need Takeshi to win!" Mai yelled, "huh?" Tsuna and Gokudera said. "I'd lose a fortune if Takeshi loses…"Mai said, her arms crossed, her face dark. "You made a bet on Yamamoto!" Tsuna yelled, her face pale, "how are you any better than me!" Gokudera yelled at her.

"Hey guys, calm down. There are better things to do when you watch sports" Ryohei tried to be the mediator, wearing a red shirt, zipped up navy coat, gray pants, and black sneakers. "Sempai…" Tsuna looked amazed to see her upperclassman jumping in. Ryohei stood up and took a deep breath in; he cupped his hands to megaphone his voice and yelled.

"Stop playing baseball and box instead!" Ryohei yelled, "That's wrong too!" Tsuna yelled at him. "Geez, Onii-chan" Kyoko sighed, "Hahii, he's always so dangerous" Haru sighed as well.

"Quit being stupid, you Turf Top!" Gokudera yelled at Ryohei, "Don't be so easy, Octopus Head! Even if I'm stupid, I'm stupid for Boxing!" Ryohei yelled. "You're gonna admit your stupidity!?" Tsuna and Mai yelled.

"Oh no, watch out, Tsuna-nee!" Futa warned. Everyone looked confused but a baseball was heading straight for Tsuna's head. "Hiee!" Tsuna held her head and ducked down, but the ball was caught in a purple baseball mitten.

"Bianchi!" Tsuna yelled surprised, "B-Big sis…" Gokudera mumbled. "I brought lunch" Bianchi said, this moment Gokudera toppled over in pain, "Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna yelled worriedly.

"Bianchi-san, what do we have today?" Haru asked, "special food basted with love" Bianchi said. "That's still poison cooking!" Tsuna yelled, Mai just shook her head. "I made something too…but its full of love for Tsuna-san!" Haru pulled out a large box from her bag, lightly blushing at it.

"Lambo-san's taking that!" Lambo yelled as he grabbed the box and ran away, hopping off of Tsuna's head. "Not for you! I will punish you!" I-pin yelled, chasing after him while jumping off of Tsuna's head. "Stop fighting!" Tsuna scolded.

"Bianchi-chwan~!" Shamal yelled, coming out of nowhere and launching himself towards the cook. "Get lost!" Bianchi kicked the puckering doctor away from her and towards Tsuna. Mai jumped in front of her, raised her leg, and stomped the doctor's face to the ground.

"Don't be annoying, Shamal" Mai hissed, glowering at the doctor under her foot. 'So violent!' Tsuna paled. "As long as I'm with my sweet Mai-chwan~ I don't mind being stomped on~!" Shamal jumped to his feet and glomped onto the Coyote. Mai blushed and glared at him, but barely struggled out of his grip. Shamal smiled genuinely and hugged the Coyote tighter in his embrace.

Tsuna could only sigh at the whole group causing a scene' Why does it always turn out like this?' Tsuna wondered.

_**The only thing you and I looked at**_

"Hehehehe" Tsuna turned to see Futa giggling. "What's wrong Futa?" Tsuna asked. "Nothing, I'm just happy to be with everyone like this" Futa said honestly.

_**Was this ever-changing world**_

"Futa…" Tsuna was amazed to see the happiness in Futa's eyes, the smile showing his true feelings. "Yeah" Tsuna smiled warmly, the boy blushed lightly but returned the smile.

_**The only thing you and I knew**_

'I'm grateful…I'm grateful to have met Reborn…' Tsuna thought, looking at the ground.

_**Was the world that always looked the same**_

'To be alone before...to have no one...'

_**It's still reflected in my heart, ONE NIGHT STAR, ONE NIGHT STAR**_

'I finally have friends…I have a family!' Tsuna looked back up.

_**Although it's still not the love song, ONE NIGHT STAR, ONE NIGHT STAR**_

Tsuna watched as Haru and Kyoko cheered excitedly, Gokudera was tended by Bianchi, Shamal was being harshly shoved away by a blushing Mai, Lambo and I-pin were quarreling with Futa as the mediator, and Yamamoto was grinning as he ran around the diamond.

_**And the twinkling in that sky that**_

'I was always alone…and I always thought if I got close to anyone…I'd be a burden…hurt...and _useless_...'

_**I looked up to on a sleepless night**_

'But I don't wanna be…if I want to protect everyone, if I want to be with everyone...I'll just grow stronger…for everyone's sake!' Tsuna thought confidently, a smile appearing on her lips.

_**I think of it as a hole of light that breaks opens the dark**_

Reborn watched as Tsuna opened her heart and resolve, he tipped his fedora down and smirked.

_**Open the hands that hug your trembling shoulders**_

_"Tsuna you're our wide sky so you're never alone" _

_"The sky that brings other happiness and protection"_

_**Oh! And embrace it the shining ONE NIGHT!**_

'Minna…minna…'

"I'm going to protect everyone," Tsuna said, her smile growing, looking up at the sky, with hope…and happiness.

_**ONE NIGHT STAR~!**_

The Vongola gang didn't know why, but they felt their hearts warm up, even more.

Tsuna smiled to herself, but then she felt something surge through her. She looked behind and around, as if looking for someone. "Huh?" Tsuna mumbled, 'was that my imagination?' Tsuna wondered, tilting her head.

"Waaaah!" Tsuna flinched, she turned back around and saw Gokudera still passed out with the food Lambo stole on his face, and Lambo crying and being crushed by the bomber. "Ah, what are you doing, Lambo?" Tsuna kneeled down to calm the infant.

Reborn was watching the scene per usual, but then he looked off to the side to see a mother and son walking by.

"Mii-kun, your brother tried hard. What should I make for dinner?" the mother said, "Oh! I want Hamburger!" the boy yelled.

Reborn smirked, "you'll be lonely on your own. Come back for a rematch any time" Reborn said, watching the two go off.

"You had hamburger yesterday. We'll have it again another time" the mother said, "okay!" the boy nodded happily. But for a moment, the boy slowed his pace, "again…someday…" The boy looked back at the group, a familiar red number six eye looking back. His eye reflected the brunette cooing the crying cow, before walking away with his mother.

'Until next time..._Tuna_...'

Reborn returned his attention to the group, everyone surrounded the brunette calming the infant, some laughing, some helping, and one on the ground with a stomachache.

"Its okay, stop crying, Lambo" Tsuna hummed, trying to calm the infant. "I'm not mad" Haru said, Kyoko, Ryohei, I-pin, and Futa laughed.

"At least try to help, Self-proclaimed-san" Mai grinned, holding Shamal's face from tackling her. "Urasa-gah!" Gokudera coughed some more, his face pale.

Yamamoto could tell, even from down there, the laughs and happiness up above in the bleachers, Yamamoto smiled as well. Bianchi could only watch in amusement, as well did Reborn, focusing all his attention to the smiling brunette.

Tsuna smiled and laughed to her heart's content, her heart warming to the same fire of her Dying Will.

.

.

.

.

.

'

_The Sky…her resolution…her family…her friends…her new life…her bright smiles…her happiness..._

"…_Arigatō..."_

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for the support! I tried my best but I'm still an amateur. I'm glad that I can finally say…The Kokuyo Arc is over. Thank you for reading and please review!<strong>

**Happy Halloween~!**

**Until next time**

**Ciao~!**


	28. Just Another Year Together!

**Ciaossu! Guess its back to the Daily Life arc, huh? I'm glad, what's life without daily…madness? I noticed that a lot thought that the last chapter was the, well, **_**last**_** chapter. Its safe to say nope~ I just wanted a big way to end Kokuyo Arc is all, sorry to scare you. Well, I'll try my best for the rest of the chapters! I'm adding my own soon that I have a feeling you'll like! You can't tell but I'm smiling evilly~ Anyway, thanks for all reviews, favs, and/or alerts! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy! **

**Also, I am depressed of the end of KHR as well, but I won't end here! Let's move forward with the same thing the Vongola gang taught us, with a smile! Lets keep in our hearts, and burn passionately with our Dying Will!**

**Warning! This chapter contains many fluffs! And Yamamoto's secret! Its not important, I just wanted to write this~ :3**

**Ps. It's the 11****th****, today's my birthday, I just wanted to say cause its not really a special day, sorry to bother~**

**Please read on!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn (but the OC & OOCness is definitely mines)**

* * *

><p><em>Just another year…<em>

.

.

.

.

.

The cherry blossoms outside floated into the bright blue sky, its heavenly image bringing the sign of, spring!

"Hmm hmm hmm hm~" Tsuna hummed cheerfully, her eyes closed and a wide smile across her face. A pink, flowery aura surrounded her, what looked like Sakura petals, as she button up her blouse, fixed her tie, and finally buttoned her yellow coat.

"You're early today" Reborn commented, watching the brunette finishes her final adjustments. "You seem excited too." Reborn added, seeing the aura grow larger. "Yeah, they're putting up class arrangements" Tsuna explained, her smile and flowery aura still present.

"So you guys are second-years now. I remember like it was just last week you were running away from the Upper-classman" Reborn reminisced, "It was last week, you kicked me and I bumped into my bullies so they chased me" Tsuna dead panned. 'If Mai and Gokudera-kun didn't show up when they did I don't know what would've happened' Tsuna paled.

"But you made it to the next grade, lucky you" Reborn said, "An~ I hope I'm in the same class as everyone~" Tsuna's flowery aura returned again, her eyes closed in content. Mai opened the door, her face tired, but as soon as she opened the door, brightness burned her eyes.

"Ah! What's so freakin' bright!" Mai shielded her eyes from the bright pink light. "Its just Dame-Tsuna in her _happy-happy_ mode" Reborn explained. Tsuna's aura toned down a bit, still bright, but not too bright. Mai blinked to adjust her eyes, she looked over to the infant, and she gaped.

"No fair! You had sunglasses!" Mai yelled, both Reborn and Leon wearing sunglasses. "_Sigh_, anyway, what's got you giddy, Tsuna?" Mai asked as she walked beside the infant sitting on the desk, Tsuna turned to her and smiled brightly.

"I'm just happy for the New Year~ I mean, I actually passed and I get to stay with everyone~" Tsuna beamed, Mai's face blushed furiously, 'she is so brightly cute today~!' Mai squealed.

"Tsuna-nee! Tsuna-nee!" Futa called, running into the brunette's room with Lambo and I-pin in tow. "Good morning guys" Tsuna beamed, her brightness over them and sucking them into her flowery aura. The children blushed; they tackled the brunette into a hug, causing her to stumble back a bit.

"Tsuna-nee, congratulations on being a 2nd year!" Futa yelled, "Good job, Tsuna-san!" I-pin yelled, "Tsuna passed cause she had the great Lambo-san!" Lambo grinned. "Th-thank you guys! I'm happy too!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"I'm so happy I can't wait~ I know this year'll be awesome! I'm a Sempai~ I bet the Kohais* will be so cute~ I'll try hard to focus hard too! That way I won't worry anyone! I hope I'll have the same seat I had last year~!" Tsuna rambled on and on to the kids, her flowery aura spreading again. Mai sweat dropped, smiling at the brunette nervously.

"Guess she's ready, huh?" Reborn said, "Yeah, a little too excited though…" Mai said, the brunette was still rambling. "It makes sense though" Reborn added, "Huh? Why's that?" Mai asked curiously.

"Well, ever since she was young, even though she was a Sempai many times, she never had something or someone to be excited for every new year" Reborn explained, Mai listened intently, her eyebrows scrunched up together in worry. "There was many times she just wanted to quit school, but her only reason to stay was because her mother pushed her to" Reborn said, than his eyes shadowed, a smirk playing on his lips.

"And another reason…" If you imagine, you could see black Coyote ears pop up on her head in curiosity. "Her reason…she…has waited a long time for happiness…" Reborn smiled, 'Eh? I don't get it' Mai thought confused.

Mai then looked back to the happy brunette, she was smiling brightly as she spoke to the kids. 'Although, I know Tsuna had a rough past, she must be really excited' Mai thought, 'I'm glad' Mai smiled gently.

"Mai~" Tsuna called, this snapped Mai out of her thoughts. "We're gonna be late, let's go" Tsuna said, "Oh! Right! Let's go!" Mai exclaimed, she walked fast out the room with Tsuna struggling in tow.

"Wait up, Mai!"

"Come on we-aaaahhh!"

**Thump!**

**Crash!**

**Bam!**

"Mai!" Tsuna yelled worriedly, the children ran out and stood next to the brunette at the top of the stairs. The Coyote was down the stairs, sprawled on the ground face down,

"Itte~" Mai groaned, her chin on the floor as she spoke. "Ara? Tsu-chan, did you fall down again?" Nana called, walking out of the kitchen and to the stairs. "Eh? Mai-chan? Daijōbu?" Nana asked worriedly.

"An, an, I'm fine" Mai said tiredly, she got up to her feet and stretched her arms up. "Guess even the _Swift _Coyote is Dame" Reborn chuckled from the top beside Tsuna's legs. "Urasai, you brat!" Mai yelled up the stares, glaring daggers. Tsuna walked rapidly down the stairs and ran to the Coyote's side.

"Are you sure your okay?" Tsuna asked worriedly to the taller girl. Mai blushed lightly, "I-I'm fine, j-just a misstep is all" Mai waved her hand, looking away with a blush.

"Is it really just that?" Bianchi called from the door to the living room, leaning on it coolly. "O-of course!" Mai stuttered, "Hmm?" Bianchi hummed. Mai paled, making the brunette confused of the sudden action.

"W-we have to go check for our name so let's go, Tsuna!" Mai yelled.

"Huh? Ok bu-Gah!"

"See you guys later!" Mai grabbed Tsuna's wrist and dragged her out the door, not fast but fast enough to avoid any more interrogations.

**Slam!**

Nana and the kids blinked in confusion, staring at the front door. Bianchi chuckled at the Coyote's behavior, Reborn smirked playfully, 'life isn't that easy.'

* * *

><p><strong>28. Just Another Year Together!<strong>

"Mai! Quit dragging me!" Tsuna whined, the Coyote still gripping her wrist and stomping ahead. "Ah! Gomen" Mai apologized, letting go of her wrist. Tsuna sighed; she looked back up at the nervous looking Coyote.

"Why are you panicking about being late all of sudden? You have Adrenaline Rush, you could just run" Tsuna said, Mai paled. 'Eh? She paled all of a sudden…is she…!' Tsuna's eyes widen.

"Mai, what's wrong?" Tsuna asked suspiciously. "N-nothing!" Mai yelled, Tsuna glared at the black haired female. Mai blushed though; it looked more like a cute pout. Her cheeks puffed up, her honey eyes slightly narrowing. "You kept a secret from me that you were a famous Hitman, so you wanna keep more?" Tsuna asked, a frown present, "N-no! I-its just…_sigh_" Mai looked down in shame. Mai looked back up at the brunette, she sighed.

"I was punished by Reborn" Mai explained, "Huh?" Tsuna raised an eyebrow. "During the whole, Pineapple Invasion, he told me not to come back but I didn't listen…" Mai explained, "So as punishment, he locked my speed."

"Eh? How can he do that?" Tsuna asked, surprised. Mai bent to her leg, she pulled her pants above her ankle, there was a slightly thick weight on her ankle. "Weights?" Tsuna titled her head, "Yeah, they keep me from running too fast, just average speed, but I'm not adjusted to them so…"

"That's why you fell down the stairs!" Tsuna realized. "Yeah, pretty much" Mai scratched the back of her head, "I'll be in and out of commission for a while, so good luck with Reborn's torture" Mai thumbed up to her, "Like hell I will! I'm gonna die!" Tsuna cried. Mai chuckled at Tsuna, seeing the girl in panic.

'I can't really tell you…all of my secrets…' Mai smiled sadly at the brunette.

"Hime!" yelled the self-proclaimed voice. The two looked towards the side, seeing a familiar silver haired octopus running towards them with a large grin plastered across his face. Gokudera immediately stopped in front of the brunette.

"Ohayo, Hime!" Gokudera yelled excitedly, his face sparkling in excitement. "Ohayo, Gokudera-kun" Tsuna greeted with a nervous smile. "Yo, Self-proclaimed-san" Mai waved, "Quit calling me that, Baka!" Gokudera growled. 'Still hyper, even when it's a new school year' Tsuna sweat dropped.

"So Hime…" Tsuna reverted her attention back to the bomber, "we're in the same class again, huh?" Gokudera grinned. Tsuna blushed lightly, "w-well…we haven't really…s-seen the class ar-arrangements yet…" Tsuna mumbled, scratching her red cheek with her index finger nervously.

"There's no need for that! Hime and I will be together, even after ten or twenty years have passed!" Gokudera exclaimed, 'R-really? I'll have friends for twenty more years!' Dense Tsuna thought excitedly.

"What? Are you proposing to her or something?" Mai grinned, "A-ah! I-I meant-I-I'm her right hand man s-so…" Gokudera blushed madly. "Sneaky~" Mai hummed, Gokudera flushed even harder. "Let's go see the class arrangements to be sure!" Tsuna said, just then joining the conversation, not hearing anything before.

"A-an!" Gokudera nodded, "Hai, hai~" Mai waved. The three began walking down the street towards school. In intersection ahead, Tsuna noticed two familiar siblings walking together. Kyoko and Ryohei were walking by, the boxer practicing some punches in the air.

"Ah! Ohayo, Tsuna-chan" Kyoko greeted, "Ohayo, Kyoko-chan" Tsuna hummed happily. "Yo~" Mai waved, while Gokudera glared at the boxer. "We're second-years starting today. I hope we're in the same class again" Kyoko smiled, "An! Me too~!" Tsuna agreed.

"Ohayo, Sawada!" Ryohei suddenly greeted, his face popping right in front of Tsuna's and very closely, "Oh, Ohayo to you too, Sempai" Tsuna greeted. Gokudera and Mai glared at him for getting too close to the brunette.

"Another day with perfect training weather!" Ryohei said, backing away from the brunette, much to her relief. "Always with Boxing on the dot" Mai sighed, Tsuna smiled nervously. The group began to walk together to school, Ryohei ahead, continuing his practice.

"Sempai really is amazing…" Tsuna mumbled, the boxer too preoccupied to hear, "You think so, Tsuna-chan?" Kyoko asked. "Don't be too nice, Tsuna. What she really means is Ryohei is too forgetful and stupid" Mai deadpanned, Gokudera nodded. "I didn't say that!" Tsuna yelled, "how so?" Kyoko asked, not really hearing the stupid part.

"Just last week he came over to practice a Valedictorian speech for the third years…till me and Tsuna reminded him he was a second year" Mai sweat dropped. 'He's really that stupid!' Gokudera paled, 'it took an hour to explain with the help of a dying will flame, courtesy of Reborn…' Tsuna sighed tiredly.

"Onii-chan's just having too much fun is all" Kyoko smiled, 'so innocent…' Mai and Tsuna thought.

"Sempai, now that you're a third year, you have to worry about exams and stuff" Tsuna said, "Exams? What are you talking about? "Ryohei said, looking back to her with a confused expression.

"Huh? You don't plan on going to High school?" Tsuna tilted her head cutely, earning blushes from Ryohei, Gokudera and Mai, and a giggle from Kyoko. "W-well, my aims are always Extreme! A man should train himself everyday! Diligence will show you the correct path!" Ryohei yelled, he laughed proudly, the three-mafia members sweat dropped, Kyoko could only smile off as her usual older brother's attitude.

"We should sprint to school!" Ryohei exclaimed, "A-ah, w-we can't!" Tsuna yelled. "Huh? Why not?" Ryohei asked, his gaze focused on the brunette, causing her to blush and fidget. "W-well, its just-c-cause…Mai can't run! Yeah, she's not in the mood to run and we can't force her!" Tsuna explained, "I see…" Ryohei understood.

'_Phew_, glad that pulled through' Tsuna sighed in relief, Mai hung her head in shame that she was the excuse.

"No problem!" catching the two girls' attention, they looked up at the upper classman. He was kneeling forward, back facing to them, and his arms held out behind him, waiting. "Inoue can climb on my back!" Ryohei exclaimed, Tsuna and Gokudera paled, 'that's ridiculous!' they thought.

"Sempai, I don't think Mai'll-"

"Alright!" Mai exclaimed as he climbed onto his back, "full speed ahead!" Mai yelled childishly. "Mai!" Tsuna whined, "Wow your kinda heavy, did you put on some weight?" Ryohei asked as he stood up but felt off balance, "that's rude, don't ask a lady that" Mai smacked his head lightly.

Ryohei turned to the brunette, and grabbed her wrist. "Let's go!" Ryohei yelled, Ryohei pulled and dragged the brunette with her as they sprinted off to school.

"Hiee!"

"Whee!"

"Extreme!"

"H-Hime!" Gokudera yelled, "Geez, Onii-chan!" Kyoko said, her brother being outrageous again. "Wait up, Hime!" Gokudera yelled, "Onii-chan! Onii-chan, wait up!" Kyoko exclaimed, both chased after the three.

**Scene Change**

Namimori was bustling with both upper and lower classmen, all getting ready for the new year. The Sempais were reading the class arrangements and cheering with their friends for either passing or being together. The underclassmen were just excited to finally start middle school, and going to the same school with the supposed _hot_ idols.

"I heard there was this guy, Yamamoto-sempai, he is super hot and awesome at baseball!"

"I heard of him! He was the star of the team in his first year! He's amazing!"

"There's this bad boy, he has silver hair, he is a super genius but is so defiant!"

"Oh! I wanna join his fan club!"

"There's this tomboy, she is super gorgeous, like a model, rumor has it she bats for both teams"

"Really? She must be really beautiful!"

"There this buff boxer, he has such a nice tan and nice pecs too!"

"Yeah, he has a pretty younger sister too!"

"She's cute, they say her smiles to die for!"

"There's a prefect you'd just die for! He is so anti social, but that's what makes him cool!"

"He's dangerous though, but he must be amazing!"

The first years flaunted of these amazing idols and fan clubs just worth seeing. At that moment, everyone heard yelling.

"Raaaaahhhh!"

The first years were panicked to hear such a loud voice, while most Sempais were not surprised. "He's here" one guy said, "always enthusiastic" another sighed. Then Ryohei popped up by the gate, he slides and made a sudden halt.

"Extremely safe!" Ryohei yelled, "Yosh!" Mai agreed, still on his back. Tsuna passed out and crawled over to the gate, laying on it for support.

"Whoa! He's so cool!" one girl whispered to her friend. "Thanks for the ride, Ryohei~" Mai grinned, climbing off the boxer's back, "anytime" Ryohei thumbed up. Mai ran her hand through her hair; she narrowed her eyes slightly in exhaustion. But she looked more like a model in a camera shoot.

"She's so hot!"

"Now I know why they said she bats for both teams!"

"Mou, Onii-chan~!" Kyoko whined, finally reaching to her brother, "Ah, gomen Kyoko, guess I left you behind!" Ryohei grinned apologetically.

"She's the idol, she's as cute as they said!"

"How dare you Turf-Top! Stop stealing Hime!" Gokudera growled as he glared at him, standing in front of him.

"Look at his uniform, total bad boy!"

The four were the center of attention, of their looks, strengths, and appeal. Tsuna was not nauseated no more, so she listened to everyone whispering.

'Guess my friends are as popular as ever…' Tsuna sweat dropped, she grabbed onto the side of the gate to help herself up, but almost slipped and fell forward. Tsuna closed her eyes, ready for impact, but then she was enveloped in something warm.

"Whoa, got you there!" A cheerful voice laughed, Tsuna opened her eyes and looked up, She met the familiar bright amber eyes of one of her best friends. "Yamamoto!" Tsuna exclaimed, "Yo, Tsuna" he greeted with a grin.

"Oi! Get your filthy hands off of her, Baseball Idiot!" Gokudera yelled, pointing at the baseball star accusingly. "Maa, maa, I'm just helping" Yamamoto hummed, but didn't move away from the brunette. Tsuna realized that his arms were around her waist, her head on his muscular chest. Tsuna blushed furiously, but then she went pale when she felt glares from both freshmen and seniors.

"I-I think it's b-best to let me go" Tsuna stuttered nervously, "Hmm, alright" Yamamoto then helped her up and let her go. Tsuna was short so she couldn't see, but Yamamoto's eyes filled with longing before they reverted back to cheerful eyes.

"Are you alright, Tsuna-chan?" Kyoko asked worriedly, "I'm fine, I'll live" Tsuna smiled weakly. "Damn it, Turf Top, you exhausted Hime on the first day!" Gokudera yelled, "Ah, Gomen" Ryohei grinned apologetically. "Like hell that'll help!" Gokudera yelled, "It was a fun ride though" Mai added, "shut it!" Gokudera growled.

Tsuna could only sweat drop, but then she noticed the sad look present on Yamamoto's face, he was frowning, his eyes drooping down at the Bomber and Coyote fighting.

"What's wrong, Yamamoto?" Tsuna asked worriedly, "hmm? So you noticed, very insightful of you, Tsuna" Yamamoto grinned down to the shorter brunette, a question mark was over Tsuna's head. The other four teens could only look in confusion.

"Just come on, you'll see why" Yamamoto gently grabbed Tsuna's dainty hand and guided her to the class arrangements; Tsuna was confused so she didn't mind much. She didn't notice the intense glares thrown at the two, one side to the brunette in jealousy, the other in anger to the baseball idiot.

"See?" Yamamoto pointed up to the list, Tsuna looked up and saw her name in Class 2-D and Yamamoto's in Class 2-B. "We're not in the same class" Tsuna mumbled, Gokudera smirked, "yeah, too bad, huh?" Yamamoto looked down at the brunette sadly.

Tsuna was still looking up at the list, Yamamoto's face suddenly showed a pained expression, Mai noticed and blinked in surprise. Tsuna blinked when she felt her hand get squeezed, she looked down to her hand that was in a larger hand, and she looked up at the baseball star.

"Yamamoto?" Tsuna called, a light blush on her cheeks, Yamamoto frowned.

"Tsuna I-"

"Its too bad, Baseball Idiot, not being able to bask in Hime's presence" Gokudera said smugly, jumping in between the two. From being startled suddenly, Yamamoto and Tsuna let go, the two stumbled away from each other as Gokudera stood between them. Yamamoto blinked, but then he smiled his usual smile down at the bomber.

"Ah~ Unfortunate we can't hang out as much, Gokudera" Yamamoto grinned, "I never liked hanging with you anyway!" Gokudera hissed.

Tsuna was confused, then she looked back down to her hand, it still had the warm feeling she felt, 'its so…warm…' Tsuna thought looking at her hand.

"Don't worry, Yamamoto, I'll take care of Hime, as always" Gokudera smirked smugly. "Hmm? What are you talking about?" Yamamoto asked confused, "Huh?" Gokudera froze.

"Your not in the same class as Tsuna either" Yamamoto explained, it took a while for Gokudera process this.

…

"EH!?" Gokudera yelled, "bwahahaha! Self-proclaim idiot lost all hope!" Mai laughed loudly, "Mai-chan, you'll hurt yourself if you laugh like that" Kyoko scolded, "its an Extreme laugh though!" Ryohei yelled.

"So me and Gokudera-kun aren't in the same class?" Tsuna repeated, "unfortunately no" Yamamoto said with a smile, but his smile actually looked more amused.

"That's impossible!" Gokudera yelled, "it is, we're all split up this time" Yamamoto explained. "R-really?" Tsuna stuttered, they all look back up to the board.

"There I am!" Gokudera yelled, pointing at Class 2-A, "And my name" Kyoko said, her name under Class 2-B. "Guess we're in the same class, Sasagawa" Yamamoto said, "Yup" Kyoko nodded.

"Damn it!" Gokudera growled, "I'll blow this board up to kingdom come!" Gokudera pulled out his dynamites. "N-no! Y-you can't do that, Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna exclaimed, "Demo, Hime!" Gokudera begged, "keep your panties on, its just a list" Mai said, earning a glare.

"I'm still looking for my name" Mai said, she looked back to the board. "I'm not in Class D, C, or B…" the Coyote mumbled, she looked finally to the first one. Mai blinked, her name was under the bomber's.

…

"I'm tearing this board apart…" Mai was surrounded by a dark aura, her claws out. "Mai! Don't!" Tsuna yelled, her face pale.

"Not Extremely fair! I'm not in the same class as Sawada!" Ryohei whined, "Sempai, you're a third year, we're second years" Yamamoto explained with a sweat drop.

'Its too bad though…I was looking forward to being with everyone…' Tsuna looked down depressingly.

She noticed in Class-A a name with flowers around it, she paled. 'N-Naito…L-Long...Longchwamp…Longchamp?' Tsuna thought, 'seems like a weird person, hope I don't meet him' Tsuna prayed.

She then returned back to her friends and saw that Yamamoto and Ryohei were struggling from keeping Gokudera and Mai from attacking the innocent board. 'Some first day…' Tsuna frowned.

"It's awfully noisy" a cold voice said, Tsuna froze. Both Underclassmen and Upperclassmen paled at the sight of the notorious prefect, the fan-girls were fanning but still scared of him.

"Hi-Hibari-san…" Tsuna mumbled, turning to the prefect staring straight at the group. Taking this chance, everyone ran to their classes, leaving the group as the main victims.

"B-but, didn't you already graduate? "Tsuna asked nervously, and Hibari gazed at her with his gray eyes, Tsuna flinched in response. "…I'm free to choose what grade I'm in" Hibari answered, 'huh?' Tsuna thought, "Nobody can use conventional wisdom to restrict me" Hibari smirked, 'I hear him but I don't get it!' Tsuna paled.

"So I'll be laying down the law as a member of the Disciplinary Committee" Hibari pulled out his silver tonfas, "You wanna fight?" Gokudera pulled out his dynamites again, "I don't have time, Kyoya, this board needs to be demolished" Mai said darkly. 'Don't fight at all!' Tsuna yelled in her mind. Hibari glared at them, the hotheads glared back, Yamamoto and Ryohei joined, ready for a showdown.

As the wind blew, the Sakura petals blew in the air. Hibari's eyes narrowed, "Who planted a cherry blossom tree here?" Hibari asked with a completely cold voice.

"Huh? It's been here for a while…" Tsuna answered, 'its kinda pretty…' Tsuna thought, Hibari glared at her, she flinched again. The prefect walked towards her, Tsuna shrunk, her friends were about to step forward but Mai stopped them. 'I'm curious of what he'll do…' Mai thought.

Hibari stood tall in front of the shivering brunette, not as huge as Yamamoto, but tall enough. He bent forward, his face in front of Tsuna's, her face heated up.

'N-not again…!' Tsuna blushed madly, Tsuna's male companions glared at the impassive prefect; Kyoko could only stare with worry and with an uneasy feeling in her stomach. Tsuna closed her eyes, then a strand of her hair was lightly pulled on lightly.

Tsuna looked up to see a petal in her hair, "don't disrupt the school dress code with your hair covered in _this_" Hibari hissed, crushing the petal in his hand, Tsuna paled.

"Teme…!" Gokudera growled, Yamamoto laughed, Ryohei was confused, and Kyoko sighed in relief. Tsuna was blushing still, she thinks embarrassment, and then she was surprised to see the prefect's eyes soften before he turned to leave, not even saying another word.

"Guess Kyoya still doesn't like Cherry Blossoms" Mai guessed her arms crossed, 'but this proves his theory after all…' Mai smirked. "No more interferences! Lets destroy the board!" Gokudera yelled, "Yosh!" Mai agreed. Imagine the poor board paling as it knows its end was near.

"W-wait! That still won't change a thing!" Tsuna yelled. "Why are you students making a fuss?" a teacher called the group's attention. They turned to the overweight teacher walking over to them with a scowl on his face.

"You students should be in your classrooms!" the teacher scolded, "g-gomen!" Tsuna bowed, Kyoko bowed an apology too. The teacher turned to the boxer still present, a tick formed on his head.

"_Sasagawa_" the teacher hissed, "Hmm? What?" Ryohei asked in confusion. "First you mess with the graduation ceremony now you aren't following rules" the teacher glared at him. "AH! Sorry! I kinda forgot!" Ryohei laughed, scratching the back of his head, Yamamoto laughed too. Kyoko could only sigh at her brother, while the three teens and the teacher sweat dropped.

"I'll Extremely head to class!" Ryohei declared, "Bye Kyoko, Sawada!" Ryohei yelled as he ran into the school. "S-Sempai…" Tsuna mumbled, "as for the rest of you, head to class as well!" the Sensei ordered.

Thinking the argument was over, the teacher was surprised to suddenly be yanked by his collar by the bomber.

"What is the meaning of this!? Why are Hime and I separated!?" Gokudera growled, holding his dynamite in his free hand, ready to threaten. "W-what are you talking about!?" Sensei yelled, "Gokudera-kun! Let him go!" Tsuna ordered.

Gokudera was shocked he got ordered by his boss, but then his dog-ears and tail appeared and he smiled happily. "Hai, Hime!" Gokudera let go of the Sensei, and turned to his beloved with a light blush and wagging tail.

'The delinquent Gokudera, such a punk! Lucky there's not others like him' the teacher growled.

"So _Sensei_" the teacher slowly turned to the cold voice. "Why is my Kawaī Tusna-chi and I separated~" Mai smiled, but an evil dark aura surrounded her, meaning she wasn't happy. 'W-why are all the students so intimidating!?' the teacher paled.

"The faculty worked hard to make these class arrangements!" the Sensei yelled. "If you have a problem with these class arrangements, I'll give you a chance~" an infant's voice hummed.

"Th-that voice…" Tsuna stuttered, the group turned, Tsuna's jaw fell. "I'm Vongolasky, a special advisor for class arranging" Reborn wearing some kind of Russian black outfit and small white beard, while doing some kind of dance.

'Reborn…' Tsuna sweat dropped, 'he's kinda cute…' Tsuna blushed lightly, "who are you, pal? How dare you have a name that sounds like our family's!" Gokudera growled, 'Gokudera-kun!' Tsuna exclaimed in her mind. 'Apparently his disguises are top notch…or everyone else are idiots…' Mai sighed.

"I have a blank class arrangement authorization from here. If you can take it from me, you can write whatever you want on it" Vongolasky said, holding a small black container. Everyone perked up at hearing this; Tsuna was panicking at a new insanity.

"Hey! What are you saying? That won't be allowed" the teacher said, "Wait, hold on" the Sensei felt a hand on his shoulder. "Principle?" the teacher said, "Vongolasky-san comes highly recommended. Why don't we let him deal with this for now?" the principal suggested. "He was recommended by someone who never let me astray" the principal explained.

"There you have it. Up for it?" Vongolasky said, "Of course I am!" Gokudera yelled, launching himself towards the infant. He easily dodged by jumping up, Gokudera crashed to the ground. "Nani!?" Gokudera sat up, but the Vongolasky stomped on his head and jumped to the top of the school.

"Don't run away! Come back here!" Gokudera yelled, he ran inside the school. "Gokudera-kun…" Tsuna mumbled worriedly, "This looks like fun. Let's join, Tsuna" Yamamoto grinned.

"Yamamoto?" Tsuna looked at him in confusion, "wouldn't be better if we were in the same class?" Yamamoto smiled, Tsuna could tell, there was a hopeful feeling in that smile. 'Yamamoto…' Tsuna then smiled, "yeah" she nodded.

"Then lets move it!" Mai ordered, "Mai?" Tsuna said. "I smell Hayato and _Vongolasky_ in the gym, lets go" Mai said, the two teens nodded. The three ran towards the gym, hoping to catch the crazy infant. Kyoko could only watch as they ran off.

**Gym**

In the gym, Reborn was doing the kicking dance down the gym. Tsuna was panting, "How can he move so fast when he's barely jogging?" Tsuna said.

"Don't worry, Hime, we're on it!" Gokudera declared, "Yamamoto, let's chase him down" Gokudera ordered, "yeah!" the idol agreed. The two ran ahead toward the infant, Mai and Tsuna followed.

Vongolasky jumped, but then got himself stuck in the basketball net. "Hahaha. Baka, you trapped yourself" Gokudera laughed, Mai's eyes narrowed.

An automatic switch opened a secret compartment in front of the males, a ton of basketball rolling towards them. "Nani!?" Gokudera yelled, the boys got trampled first, Mai thought of jumping to the railing, but as soon as she tried her ankles' weight spulled her down, then Tsuna and Mai were trampled by the balls as well.

"Whoa!" Yamamoto exclaimed, the first one to stand up. 'This is ridiculous!?' Tsuna thought, she tried standing up but fell forward. She fell onto a familiar warmth, "Tsuna, keeps falling~" Yamamoto laughed, Tsuna blushed.

"Gomen!" Tsuna stood upright and bowed, "its fine" Yamamoto waved off. Tsuna looked back up at the idol, "I'll always be there…" Yamamoto smiled; Tsuna was surprised to see his smile so emotional. Gokudera tried standing up but fell on his face, Yamamoto noticed and laughed. Tsuna shook off her worry and looked over to Mai.

"Mai are you-Mai!" Tsuna gaped to see Mai crying on the ground. "I couldn't dodge a simple attack…I'm such a failure~" Mai cried, anime tears flowing like a fountain. 'She's crying about that!?' Tsuna paled. 'Stupid weights!' Mai cried in her mind.

Reborn, dancing on the basketball backboard said "not good enough" and hopped out the window.

"Hahaha, he got us" Yamamoto laughed as usual, "don't laugh and help!" Mai and Gokudera yelled. Tsuna sighed.

**Science Room**

"I'm sure he ran in here" Tsuna said, the four walking in the room. "Ugh, it smells too much of chemicals" Mai hissed. "Hey" Yamamoto noticed the top of Vongolasky's hat at the other side of one of the science tables. They nodded at each other and tiptoed to the table.

Then Gokudera launched himself, "gotcha!" he yelled, holding up a dioramic dummy. "That's not it!" Mai yelled, "he got us again" Yamamoto laughed. "Stupid childishly trick…" Gokudera growled, Yamamoto laughed.

The dummy's head swirled, "not good enough" it said.

"Aaah!" they yelled, the bomber threw that freaky dummy away. (Even I was scared! O_o) Vongolasky popped out of the dummy's head, "Ciao~" he said and danced out the door.

The four stood there blankly, "Hahaha, its like we're playing with the kid from Tsuna's place" Yamamoto laughed, "I'll say, he even put my nose down with the chemicals" Mai frowned.

"That advisor won't get away with this!" Gokudera grumbled, Tsuna sighed tiredly. "He went down the hall, lets go!" Yamamoto said, Gokudera nodded and the two ran out the room and down the hall.

"Ah! Wait up!" Tsuna called, running after them. "Hold it right there!" The males on the dancing infant's tail, the brunette lagging behind.

'I'm always last…' Tsuna paled, "_pant_…_pant_…" Tsuna blinked. Tsuna looked to her side and saw Mai running beside her, panting heavily.

'Those weights must be ridiculously heavy! She's panting like a dog! Heck, she's running as fast as Dame-Me!' Tsuna paled.

"Gyahahaha, wait up, okay!?" Lambo laughed, running between the two females. "Lambo!" Tsuna yelled surprised, Mai paled, "I'm slow enough that the idiot cow is catching up…" Mai mumbled with a pale face.

"Poor Mai…" Tsuna paled again, "anyway, why're you here, Lambo?" Tsuna asked the small cow. "If I get that thing, I can be in the same class as Dame-Tsuna and everyone else~!" Lambo laughed, "Lambo, you realize you're not in middle school, right?" Tsuna sweat dropped.

"Lambo-san doesn't care about that!" Lambo ruffled through his hair and pulled out a ton of grenades. But being stupid, he fell and pulled the keys and dropped all of them. Tsuna and Mai paled.

"Tsuna run!"

"But Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto!"

"No!"

"But-!"

"NO!"

Mai shoved Tsuna down a hallway beside her and Mai jumped into a random classroom.

**Boom!**

The windows of the hallway were blown apart. Tsuna got up, she checked herself and sighed in relief she was unharmed. "ah! Wait!" Tsuna got up and checked the others, Yamamoto was on the ground covered by dust, "you stupid cow!" Gokudera yelled at the crying infant. Tsuna sighed, their harmed, but they're alive.

"_Ahōshi_…" Lambo froze, he turned to the side with teary eyes. He paled a the sight of a dark demon. "Gotta…stay…calm…" Lambo chanted, Mai grabbed his afro, she walked over to the shattered windows.

"Go be calm in the stars!" Mai yelled throwing him into the sky until Lambo was only seen as a gleam.

"Gupyaaa!"

Mai huffed, Tsuna gaped at the sky, Yamamoto was dusting himself off as he got up, Gokudera was actually pale. 'Mai's super pissed!' Tsuna paled.

Still at the board, Kyoko was alone, continuously staring at her name then to the brunette's. Kyoko looked up at the sky when she heard a familiar 'Gupyaaa!' in the sky. Kyoko looked back to the school, she smiled softly to herself.

**Rooftop**

The four teens surrounded the infant. "We've got him now! There's nowhere to run now!" Gokudera exclaimed, "Tsuna, if we miss you catch" Yamamoto said, "U-um, Hai!" Tsuna nodded.

'Yamamoto gets very serious about games, he acted like we were in war during that snowball fight!' Tsuna sweat dropped.

"Ready and…go!" Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Mai jumped at Vongolasky.

"Ciao!"

**Bonk!**

"Itte~!" the three cried, holding their heads in pain. "Ah! Daijobodeska!?" Tsuna yelled worriedly. Vongolasky had hopped up when they came at him. He came down and bounced off of Tsuna's head.

"Ah!" Tsuna yelped, "not good. He's getting away…" Yamamoto realized. "Gah! Mai! Use Adrenaline Rush!" Gokudera ordered, "Urasai! I can't!" Mai growled. "Huh!?" Gokudera yelled, Yamamoto was confused as well.

Vongolasky was at the door to the roof, "you guys aren't good enough yet" Vongolasky said.

"But if you don't we won't be together with-"

He turned back but was then caught, "caught you~" Kyoko hummed. "Oh?" the group gasped, "you win" Vongolasky said, hopped out of Kyoko's arms and left. "Hah! We beat him!" Gokudera grinned, "technically, Sasagawa beat him" Yamamoto laughed, earning a glare.

"_Sigh_, as long as we're done" Mai sighed tiredly. "Ah~ Arigatō, Kyoko-chan~!" Tsuna smiled. Kyoko giggled happily, "It'd be better together, ne?" Kyoko smiled.

"I didn't realize this was Professor Boreen's idea" the sensei from earlier realized. "The classroom is an important place for building lifelong relationships," Boreen said in his black cap and gown.

"You're absolutely right. This isn't something we elders should be deciding. The students should choose themselves. The true essence of teaching" the principal agreed, "I have seen the light. Please forgive me for doubting" the sensei bowed to the infant.

"All that remains is for them to build the relationships they choose for themselves" Boreen smirked.

**Class 2-A**

"Isn't that great, Tsuna? We're together again" Yamamoto grinned. "Its only natural me and Hime are inseparable!" Gokudera smiled smugly. Tsuna could only smiled at the two.

"Lucky them, another year with Sawada" Hana hummed, "we're pretty lucky too, Hana" Kyoko said. "Oh? How so?" Hana asked confused, "another year of seeing Tsuna-chan's cuteness" Kyoko smiled, "Kyoko…its odd even _you_ have an ulterior motive" Hana smiled nervously, Kyoko tilted her head in confusion. The group stood around the passed out Mai on one of the tables.

"So tired…tired…" Mai chanted, her eyes closed and her head laying on the table. 'Those weights must be ridiculously heavy!' Tsuna paled. Reborn appeared out of nowhere and hopped onto Mai's head, the Coyote make a 'Guh!' sound.

"Guess you're all together in the same class" Reborn said, "yeah, some advisor actually tried separating me and Hime" Gokudera scoffed. 'He seriously hadn't noticed!' Tsuna paled.

"Tsuna, they all wanted to be with you" Reborn said, Tsuna blushed but she then smiled and nodded. "After all, the Boss and the Family always stick together" Reborn said, "You always bring it back to that! I don't wanna be the boss!" Tsuna yelled.

"Always making…zzz…trouble…zzz…" Mai mumbled in her sleep, Tsuna paled and agreed,

"Hahaha, Mai's funny, right Tsuna?" Yamamoto put his arm around the brunette's shoulder in a friendly way, Tsuna blinked but smile and nodded. Gokudera started to yell at the laughing star, not hearing the rest of Mai's sentence.

"Take…shi…ulterior…zzz…"

**~ Katekyo Hitman Reborn! ~**

* * *

><p><strong>-~Intermission~-<strong>

**Katekyo Hitman character Info:**

****Name: Sasagawa Kyoko****

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 14**

**Birthday: March 4**

**Zodiac: Pisces**

**Height: 154**

**Blood Type: O**

**Favorites: Cake,**

**Cute things,**

**Kids,**

**Friendship,**

**Cooking,**

**Ryohei (Onii-chan),**

**Hana,**

**Haru (-chan),**

**Tsuna (-chan)**

**Hates: Cruelty,**

**Violence,**

**Lies,**

**Anyone hurt,**

**Being left in the dark**

**-~End of Intermission~-**

* * *

><p><strong>~ Katekyo Hitman Reborn! ~<strong>

At a Sushi restaurant known as Takesushi, the usual gang went out to eat. Tsuna and Haru on one side. Bianchi, Reborn, and Lambo at the other, and Mai at the end. All eating sushi after school has ended.

Tsuna wearing a white long sleeve, an orange sleeveless hoodie, khaki shorts to her mid-thigh, and her usual orange converse/boots. Mai wore a white one sleeved shirt with a design of gray scars. Black pants tucked into her combat-boots.

"I'm really surprised that you took us out to a sushi place" Tsuna said, "its to celebrate, you passed up after all" Reborn said. "I'm sorry for tagging a long" Haru said, "its fine, you moved up a grade too" Reborn waved off.

"But I'm happy to begin by showing everyone that I've moved up a grade" Haru stood up and twirled around in her uniform. "What do you think, Tsuna-san? "Haru asked, "Huh? Didn't you always where that uniform?" Tsuna tilted her head, "Hahii! Y-you're right…" Haru blushed as she sat back down.

Tsuna was confused, "maybe Adult Lambo was right, you don't know how to treat women..." Mai said, stuffing some tuna in her mouth. "Huh!? "Tsuna was confused; after all, she is of the same species so how could she not understand.

'Dame-Tsuna even after moving up a grade' Reborn thought, shaking his head.

"Anyway, eat plenty of sushi" Bianchi said, "All right! I'll keep eating until I've destroyed my stomach!" Haru declared. 'Is that a good thing?' Tsuna and Mai sweat dropped. "Thanks again, Reborn~" Tsuna smiled warmly at the infant, her eyes closed.

**Flash!**

Tsuna blinked, "ara? What was that?" Tsuna looked around. "Hmm? I didn't see anything?" Reborn hummed. Tsuna as confused but shrugged it off. Mai looked over at Reborn, the infant looked back, they had a long stare, before they both ate their sushi again.

Tsuna grabbed another piece of sushi and bit into it. 'Ah~ This tastes so good~' Tsuna anime cried, she then blinked. 'ara? It tastes amazingly familiar too?' Tsuna realized. "Sorry for that wait~" the server cut in to Tsuna's thoughts.

"Who's the Urchin for?" the young server asked, "Gyahahaha! The orange one's for Lambo-san! Cause I'm working so hard to stay awake, even though its time for my afternoon nap!" Lambo yelled obnoxiously. The server placed the plate in front of the cow infant.

"The Fatty Tuna?" he asked, "that's me" Bianchi answered. "I'd like a Chuu-toro please" Haru said, "coming right up!" the server said then walked back to the back. Then Bianchi and Lambo began picking apart the food.

"This is the only part I need"

"Same here"

"That's such a waste! Don't be picky!" Tsuna scolded. "It's really expensive, so we shouldn't waste the food, right Reborn?" Tsuna asked. "What do you mean?" Reborn asked, his cute voice on. Tsuna didn't notice in worry of the cause. Mai was in lala land so she was out of the conversation.

"Thanks for the meal!" Bianchi stood up, Mai and Tsuna flinched. Bianchi began to run towards the door, Tsuna looked in confusion; Reborn threw a rope at the cook. She caught it and pulled him into her arms.

"That was good stuff" Reborn said, "huh?" Tsuna said. "Bye bye" Lambo bid and ran out the door.

"Hey, where are you guys going?" Tsuna asked, but all were gone. "I wonder what's wrong…" Haru mumbled, "the restroom's the other way though" Tsuna said. Mai blinked a couple of times, her dizzy spell still in affect.

Then her dark-blue eyes widen, "Ah!" she slammed the table with her fist as she stood up. "_Eat and run_!" Mai yelled in English, her realization to that level.

"_Eight N Bun_?" the two brunettes' repeated with a tilt.

"No! They ate and ran away! An Eat and Run!" Mai yelled, Tsuna and Haru gaped, "no way!"

"Oi!" the three girls froze, they slowly turned to the server. "_Who's going to pay?"_ the server glowered at the, Haru and Tsuna paled, Mai was sweating nervously.

_Ring ring~_

_Ring ring~_

_Ring ring~_

"Nobody's picking up at your house" the young male said. "That's cause Maman went with I-pin-chi and Futa shopping for new clothes" Mai explained, "you could've just said that!" Tsuna yelled at her.

"I'll have to call the cops" the worker said, "I was tricked~ Gomenasai~" Tsuna cried. "Hahii! Are we going to end up with criminal records, forced to escape through the Sea of Japan?" Haru feared. Then an image of her and Tsuna together against the world came. "That's kinda nice~" Haru blushed, "you left me out of the picture on purpose…" Mai said.

The Coyote looked back at Tsuna, her face pale. "Tsuna's too awestruck anyway…" Mai mumbled.

'This is the first time I ever got into real trouble! I'm terrified! I might even-' Tsuna froze, her face as pale as can be. "Hmm, what's wrong?" the man asked, "Um, I have to go to the bathroom!" Tsuna yelled then ran towards the bathroom.

"Oi!"

"Calm down" Mai waved to the confused worker. "When she said she was in a mix-up it was true, she's too innocent and wimpy to ditch me and the blushing maiden there" Mai explained, the guy could only nod.

"But it's a crime to eat and run. I have to lay down the law here!" the guy said, 'we're mafia because we don't give a crud bout the law, how'd I end up here?' Mai wondered.

The door to the store opened, "I'm back. Here's today's Maguro" an older gentleman came in carrying a bucket of a large fish. "Oh, boss" the sever said, "what's wrong?" the older male asked, "got a eat and run incident" the server explained. "Nani!?" the older male looked to the two females present.

"Gomenasai~ I didn't know~" Haru cried, the older male sweat dropped at her flood of anime tears. "I am bound by law to have a lawyer with no further questions" Mai deadpanned, the older male sweat dropped.

"Well, you shouldn't be running off with the food without paying" the older male said, setting the fish onto one of the tables. "Hai" the two said in union, one weepily the other monotonously.

'Such pretty young ladies, how can they do such a thing?' the older male sighed, his hands on his hips. "Also, there's one more" the server added, "Ah? Maybe this guy's the mastermind" the older male growled, 'he must've been the culprit of this entire rouge! Using innocent girls for his own selfish needs! Shameful!' the older male's eyes burned passionately.

"U-um, boss?" the server called out nervously. 'He has a flame close to the Dying will, interesting' Mai thought, 'he smells familiar too' she added.

**Slam!**

A light slam of the door, alerted the occupants. "The other one went to the bathroom just a while ago so…" the server explained. "Ah! I'll get that bastard a taste of his own medicine!" the older man growled, he rolled up his sleeves to add in more with his threats.

"Huh!? Boss!?" the server paled, "he doesn't know the other is Tsuna…" Mai mumbled, Haru was plain confused.

"All right! Where are you!? You bas-"

"Sorry for leaving" Tsuna apologized as she entered the room, everyone froze, especially the older male. Tsuna blinked, noticing the new face.

'I go to throw up for a few minutes and someone else shows?' Tsuna thought with a tilt. The older male gaped at the small brunette, compared to the other two young beauties; this girl was just so…just so…so-'Cute!' he thought loudly.

'She is so adorable! Her big honey eyes! Her button nose! Her small frame! Her adorable tilt! I wish I had a daughter like her!' the older male thought, a blush on his face. "Um…" the man looked down at the brunette trying to gain his attention, "are you okay, mister?" she asked cutely. 'She's kind and adds cute to boot!' he thought, frozen at the sudden cuteness.

"Oi! Boss!" the server called worriedly, Tsuna flinched, 'he's the boss!' she paled. "Um! I'm sorry for not being able to pay for the food!" Tsuna bowed apologetically to the man. The older male realized this and got out of his stupor.

"No, no, its fine" the man waved off, Tsuna stood back up. "B-Boss! They aren't going to pay!" the server called back, "Again! I am sorry! If I can, I'd like to pay you back any other way!" Tsuna begged. The male was taken aback by her courage, the older male coughed into his hand.

"Alright, there is something" he said, Tsuna perked up, "there is? What?" she asked. He grabbed her shoulders and looked at her dead in the eyes. "Marry my son!" he yelled.

…

"EH!?" the sane people yelled, Mai's eyes widen at the least. "Wh-what are you saying, B-Boss!?" the server asked, "Tsu-Tsu-Tsuna-san f-forced m-m-marry!?" Haru paled.

"Ah! Well she is pretty cute, so I thought I'd give it a try" the older male laughed, releasing Tsuna and scratching the back of his head. "Don't joke like that!" Haru and the server yelled at him. Mai sighed, 'this is pretty familiar' she thought.

Tsuna was blushing but she blinked and looked up. She observed the older male. His spiky black hair, his energetic smile, his cheerful laugh, they way he just joked. The door to the sushi restaurant opened at that moment but was ignored.

"Yamamoto…" Tsuna mumbled, the older male blinked and looked back down at her in surprise. "Yes?" two simultaneously voices answered. Tsuna blinked she looked to the door; there stood the baseball idol and her best friend.

"Yamamoto!" Tsuna yelled, pointing at him. The tall idol, wearing a yellow shirt, a dark blue coat, blue jeans, and carrying his baseball case as usual, was standing at the door.

"Oh, Tsuna?" Yamamoto realized, "Ah! Yamamoto-san!" Haru realized, "Yo, Takeshi" Mai waved. "And Miura and Mai, what're you guys doing here?" Yamamoto asked, he focused back on Tsuna.

"Welcome back, Takeshi" the older male greeted, "hey pops" Yamamoto greeted back. "Pops?" Tsuna repeated, she looked in between the two. They both were confused by the looks she gave. "Ah! I knew it! There are two Yamamoto's!" Tsuna yelled, backing away from the older gentleman.

"Tsu-Tsuna that's not it…" Mai sweat dropped. "Eh?" Tsuna blinked, "this is my dad" Yamamoto explained, "nice to meet Takeshi's friends, my names Yamamoto Tsuyoshi" the older male greeted with a grin. Tsuna blinked, "Hiee!" she yelled.

After much explanation, Tsuna finally calmed down. The teens sat at one of the tables, Tsuyoshi brought them some tea.

"So this is where you live, Yamamoto?" Tsuna asked, "Yup" he nodded.

"I've actually known for a while~" Mai hummed, 'then why' didn't you tell me!?' Tsuna glared at the Coyote.

"I should've realized, I tasted the sushi, not exactly the same, but it tasted similar to the ones you brought to me in the hospital" Tsuna remembered. "Ah~ So you are her" Tsuyoshi grinned, "her who?" Tsuna repeated.

"Takeshi's best friend, the one he tells me constantly about" Tsuyoshi said. "O-oi, pops" Yamamoto called, his nervous smile on.

"Constantly?" Tsuna repeated, "yeah, Takeshi always tells me how you try your best in classes, and your always nice to others, that you're an amazing cook, and that you are amazing with children" Tsuyoshi smiled.

Tsuna blushed, "Pops~!" Yamamoto whined. 'Yamamoto talks about me with his dad?' Tsuna thought surprised, 'n-no one has ever…talked nicely about me before…' Tsuna thought.

"_Mom! Dame-Tsuna ruined our game!"_

"_Dame-Tsuna fell on my sand castle on purpose!"_

"_Dame-Tsuna shouldn't even be here!" _

'I'm happy…' Tsuna smiled at the father-son quarreling, Tsuyoshi teasing his son and Yamamoto trying to die down his blush. "Of course Tsuna-san's amazing~" Haru hummed, "no doubt in mind" Mai added.

"Um, Tsuyoshi-san" Tsuyoshi turned to the brunette in question; he was surprised to see the brunette smiling happily.

"Yamamoto has always been kind to me and has helped me, he calms me when I need it the most and protects me, his smile brightens my day, so I'm very grateful to him" Tsuna said, "Tsuna…" Yamamoto blushed. "I am sorry that I have been a bother" Tsuna stood up and bowed to him, "no its fine" Tsuyoshi waved.

'She is really polite, as adorable as her looks are. She may be caught in this act, but she seems too kind to actually eat and run' Tsuyoshi thought. He looked to his son, Yamamoto's eyes solely fixated on the brunette, his blush still present.

Tsuyoshi smiled, 'guess Takeshi's does see a lot in her to always talk to me about her everyday' he thought. "I do not mind letting you off the hook this time" Tsuyoshi said, "Eh? Really?" Tsuna said, Haru enlightened.

"After all, it seems you're the one to take care of my foolish son. And I'll have to ask, or beg, for you to keep watching over him if you don't mind" Tsuyoshi bowed. "Pops!" Yamamoto blushed harder, "A-an! I don't mind!" Tsuna waved her hands, blushing as red.

"Thank you very much!" Tsuna said, "no, thank you" Tsuyoshi said, confusing the brunette. "If it hadn't been for you, my son wouldn't coma and ask me about relationships and girls and-"

"Th-that's enough pops!" Yamamoto flailed his arms, standing between him and the utterly confused Tsuna. The server behind the counter chuckled at his boss' usual doting of his only son.

"Hahii?" Haru tilted her head, "hehehe…" Mai chuckled.

"Anyway, its fine, your Takeshi's friends, I'll let you off the hook" Tsuyoshi smiled at the brunette. "U-um Arigatō~!" Tsuna cried, 'Yamamoto's dad is just like him, so nice~' Tsuna cried happily.

"B-but" Tsuyoshi paled, Tsuna blinked. "You can pay for that, right?" Tsuyoshi turned to the three that had returned and chomping down the food again. "Huh!? When did they…!?" Tsuna yelled, Mai blinked in surprise, 'guess the smell of Sushi was overwhelming for me…' Mai paled.

At being caught again, Bianchi grabbed Reborn and ran, Lambo ran behind the two. "Oi!" Tsuna yelled, Lambo tripped and landed harshly on his face.

"Gotta…stay…calm…" Lambo's eyes welled in tears, "wanna see the stars again?" Mai cracked her knuckles. Lambo paled, looking up at the Coyote surrounded by a dark aura. "No, Mai!" Tsuna ordered, Mai sighed and sat back down in her seat, sipping tea.

Tsuna knelt beside the infant and pet his Afro, calming him a bit. "You okay, Lambo?" Tsuna smiled gently, "a-an" Lambo sniffled, looking up at her. Tsuna smiled warmly at him, everyone felt a flowery aura coming from the brunette.

'Kawaī~!' everyone thought with a blush. 'The perfect daughter-in-law~!' Tsuyoshi exclaimed in his mind, tears flowing down his face. 'Good job, Takeshi~!' he thought, Yamamoto felt a shiver and a blush at the same time.

"Now you shouldn't have ran away without paying" Tsuna scolded the infant. Lambo sniffled; he shuffled through his pocket and pulled out a stone with a circle through the middle. "What is that, Prehistoric currency!?" Tsuna exclaimed, paling. "Way before currency ever existed~" Mai hummed, sipping her tea.

"Boss, they ate all the expensive food…" the co-worker paled, "it'll total in about 70.00 yen" Tsuyoshi guessed. "I-I don't have that kinda money!" Tsuna exclaimed, Yamamoto smiled nervously, Haru paled. 'W-what do I do!?' Tsuna panicked.

"Work to pay it back" Reborn said simply, Tsuna blinked, she looked towards the door. "A person who doesn't work doesn't deserve to eat. I worked hard and look what I got" Reborn dressed as an old fashion poacher with a light beard, held up a (deceased) duck.

"Ah~ I can't make a young lady work, she was a victim of a misunderstanding. I'll just double the work next week" Tsuyoshi said.

"D-demo-" "Its fine, Tsunayoshi-chan" Tsuyoshi ruffled Tsuna's brown hair, grinning at her to ease her nerves. "We'll figure it out" Tsuyoshi walked back to his assistant and began to plan on what to do next. Tsuna touched her ruffled hair and looked towards the Sushi maker.

'He really is like Yamamoto…' the brunette thought, the grin she just showed passed her mind. 'To force himself to that extent…' Tsuna shadowed her eyes; Yamamoto noticed the brunette's odd silence.

"Tsuna?" he called worriedly, Tsuna walked towards the older Yamamoto. Tsuyoshi blinked and turned towards the shorter girl. Tsuna looked up, he was surprised to see determined eyes.

"I am sorry, but I do not have money to pay. But, I beg you let me work off my debt!" Tsuna bowed to him, "Tsuna-san…" Haru mumbled, everyone was surprised by her declaration. Reborn smirked, Mai looked at the infant then back to Tsuna. 'He really does know her best…'

'Tsuna-san…' Haru thought, her expression then changed to determination. She stood beside the brunette, "me too! Let me work as well desu!" Haru bowed.

Tsuyoshi was surprised, 'such strong willed girls…' Tsuyoshi smiled gently. "All right" he nodded; the two brunettes' looked up and beamed. "But work hard!" Tsuyoshi said, "Hai!" they agreed.

'But he has to be the one to pay anyway…' Tsuna glared at the smiling innocently infant. "I'll help out" Yamamoto said, putting his hand and ruffling the brunette's hair.

"Yamamoto?" Tsuna mumbled, "can't let you handle this by yourself" Yamamoto grinned, Tsuna smiled at her kind friend.

"Also, this guy must be hungry to, right?" Yamamoto said, "that's right" Reborn said, 'he doesn't realize its Reborn…' Tsuna paled.

**Scene Change**

"Sorry to drag you guys into this" Tsuna apologized to the two stacking the delivery boxes. "Its fine, we're in it together, Tsuna-san~!" Haru pumped her fist, "H-Haru…" Tsuna sweat dropped.

"Its no big deal. Its my family's shop anyway" Yamamoto waved off. Tsuna felt her heart warm up, 'I have such great friends!' she squealed as she washed the dishes.

"I won't let Yamamoto have all the glory!" Gokudera yelled, the teens turned to the door. "Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna said surprised, the bomber grinning and Mai sighing beside him.

The bomber wore a green button up shirt with a black coat; his pants were dark khaki and his sneakers black and white.

"He was running around yelling _I have to help Hime! _And _Where is that damn sushi place!?_ Till he saw me watching at the door" Mai explained. 'Always so full of energy!' Tsuna paled.

"You watched me run for a half hour, why didn't you call me?" Gokudera growled, "wasn't important" Mai yawned, earning a glare.

"Anyway, I heard from Reborn-san. You were tricked by Yamamoto's fishy family restaurant" Gokudera said, "don't badmouth us like that" Yamamoto said, for once irritated. "Gokudera-kun, please don't misunderstand!" Tsuna flailed her arms.

"Well, either way. Its my job to help Hime when she's in trouble" Gokudera said, walking towards the sink Tsuna was at. "I'll have these dishes washed in no time" Gokudera declared, rolling up his sleeves. Gokudera then began to wash the dishes vigorously, "demo…" Tsuna mumbled worriedly, then one of the cups flew out and broke.

"Hehehe, oops, my hand slipped. There's nothing to worry about!" Gokudera laughed nervously, he went back to work. Then a plate flew out and smashed onto the ground. "Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna scolded, "Hahii!" Haru exclaimed,

"Ah! This platter is one of Pop's favorites" Yamamoto said, holding up the broken plate. "It probably cost 30,000 yen to replace" Yamamoto said, "and we're in debt for 70,000" Haru added.

"So in total, its 100,000 yen" Gokudera said, "no way!" Tsuna yelled. "Hahii! Endless hell of debt…" Haru paled. "Are you here to help or add our debt with more?" Mai asked, Gokudera paled.

"Well, I never actually…worked in a kitchen…or in general…" Gokudera mumbled, blushing lightly. "Huh?" Tsuna said, "Hayato's from a rich family, 'member? He only knows how to be smart and fight, not much" Mai said, Tsuna paled.

"U-um, Gokudera-kun" Tsuna called, Gokudera perked up and smiled, "Hai, Hime?" Gokudera said cheerfully. "I'm begging you. Please don't help or move and inch" Tsuna begged, her face still pale. "I-I'm sorry…" Gokudera then hung his head, a dark cloud over his head.

Yamamoto smiled to ease the bomber, but it was more of a triumphant smile. Mai took note on the side, while silently laughing at the bomber. After a while, now sunset, the teens almost finished cleaning.

"We're almost done" Yamamoto grinned, "yep. Only three more to go" Tsuna nodded, finishing washing the last three plates. "Fight on, Hime!" Gokudera cheered, "h-hai…" Tsuna pales.

'He hasn't moved or tried to help for a while, for once he's kinda helping' Tsuna sighed. "Thanks for not trying to help, Gokudera-kun. It makes things easier-"

Tsuna froze, seeing the bomber, cow infant, and Hitman infant eating sushi and drinking some tea. 'They're eating!' Tsuna gaped, "man, this tuna rocks!" Gokudera sighed in content. "Ah! Wanna join, Hime?" he asked, holding out a plate of sushi. The working teens paled, Gokudera was confused of their facial expressions. Tsuyoshi walked in, he gasped.

"What's this?" he paled, looking down at the large fish he brought earlier already mostly used. "I was going to use this to make a hundred servings of sushi tonight!" Tsuyoshi yelled, "a hundred!?" Tsuna gaped. "I won't be able to use this thing now" Tsuyoshi sighed, "I'll be forced to tack it onto your debt" Tsuyoshi explained.

"Eh!? I have to pay for this too!? No way~!?" Tsuna cried, "I'm sorry, Hime! Really sorry!" Gokudera apologized, ready to get on his hands and knees.

"Ah! Why don't we get Mai to run to buy another fish, I'll lend her some money! I may not have enough to pay for the debt, but enough to buy another fish!" Gokudera said. Tsuna brightened, then she frowned again. 'Mai can't run, Reborn forced her not to use it' Tsuna thought.

"Mai-san is outside taking a nap at one of the tables" Haru explained, 'that…and she's not helping!' Tsuna paled.

"I'll take responsibility for my little brother" Bianchi said from the doorway. "B-Big si-sis…" Gokudera paled instantaneously, "Sorry, I have to go!" Gokudera yelled as he ran out the kitchen.

'So he came, racked up more of the debt and took off…' Tsuna paled, "Zzz…useless Hayato…Self proclaimed-san…zzz" Mai mumbled in her sleep.

"Why not think of a way to use the remains" Bianchi suggested, "I can cook at average but I can't do that!" Tsuna said. "Fine, then leave it to me~" Bianchi hummed, "no poison cooking!" Tsuna flailed her arms.

"Don't worry. Now that I'm living with my beloved Reborn, I feel like a change person" Bianchi said, looking at Reborn with loved filled eyes. "Ch-changed?" Tsuna stuttered, 'can love actually do that?' Tsuna wondered with a pale face.

Bianchi grabbed a piece of the remains and began to work, Tsuna watched from afar. It started normal, but then the sound of a drill and some hammering, and then a bright light flashed as she worked.

"W-what are you doing, Bianchi?" Tsuna paled, Bianchi then placed the finished Sushi onto the counter.

"Th-they're glowing…" o said amazed, the food actually glowed, sparkled even. 'Ara? There isn't any funny-looking smoke…' Tsuna noticed. "Lets see" Tsuyoshi grabbed one and took a bite, Tsuna flinched.

"Wow! Its good!" Tsuyoshi exclaimed. "Eh!?" Tsuna yelled. "Let me try one too" the assistant said, "I-I've never had anything like this before! I'm deeply moved!" he cried, anime tears flowing like a fountain.

"The customers will love this" Tsuyoshi grinned; Yamamoto and Haru grabbed a piece and bit into it. "This is seriously good!" Yamamoto exclaimed, "Hahii! Its wonderful!" Haru cheered.

'Amazing, everyone loves I, maybe Bianchi really did change' Tsuna glanced at the cook. 'Before she tried to kill me for Reborn, but now she is actually trying to be friendly' Tsuna thought.

_"Why are you here, Bianchi?" Tsuna asked, "even if you're in the way of me and Reborn, I will offer my love filled cake to heal you" Bianchi said looking away stubbornly and blushing lightly._

'She really has started to change…I'm not sure but I hope Bianchi me will think of me as her friend' Tsuna smiled at the cook. Bianchi noticed and blushed lightly, she smiled back.

'Now I wanna taste the sushi~' Tsuna reached to grab one, "Tsuna~!" Mai called from outside. "Huh?" Tsuna stopped from grabbing a piece, "I can't get up, my face is stuck on the table~ Someone dropped soy sauce~" Mai whined, "B-Baka!" Tsuna yelled.

"If you can make a hundred servings of this I'll consider the debt paid" Tsuyoshi said, "What? Really?" Tsuna exclaimed. "Bianchi, help Tsuna out" Reborn ordered, "Ok" Bianchi nodded.

"Arigatō, Bianchi, Reborn~!" Tsuna cried, smiling at them. They smiled back at her, glad at seeing her content.

After Bianchi spent a long while cooking, and Tsuna helped Mai off the table, they completed a ton of sushi. The time gone by, and the sky already turning into night.

"Good work. That makes a hundred servings" Tsuyoshi complimented, "now all that's left is to deliver them" Yamamoto grinned. "Consider your debt paid" Tsuyoshi smiled at the brunette, Tsuna beamed.

"It was all in a hard days work" Mai said confidently, "You didn't do anything!" Tsuna yelled. 'But we're good now-'

**Thud!**

"Eh?" Tsuna looked to the side and saw Tsuyoshi and his assistant passed out on the ground. "Pops! Guh!" Yamamoto toppled over as well, "Hahii…my stomach has been destroyed…" Haru toppled over while holding her stomach.

"Minna!" Tsuna yelled worriedly, "They passed out cause of Bianchi" Mai explained. "Huh?" Tsuna looked at the cook for an explanation.

"Looks like you learned a new time-delayed technique. We'll call it Poison Cooking: Three Hour Crash" Reborn said, "my, silly me" Bianchi laughed.

"But if you poisoned all of the food, then I'm still in debt along with the medical bills!" Tsuna yelled. "Endless debt~" Mai smiled, "that's not something to joke about!" Tsuna yelled.

"Looks like Tsuna will be working part-time for a while" Reborn smiled. "Don't narrate things!" Tsuna yelled at the infant, 'hmm~ but a certain idiot would be happy at this news~' Mai smirked at the passed out idol.

"I'm in endless debt~!" Tsuna cried anime tears.

.

.

.

.

.

_Crazy…but worth it! I'm glad to be with them for another year!_

* * *

><p><strong>Side Story<strong>

"_Why didn't you let me fall!?"_

"_Because…you're more important"_

'That's something I always keep in mind, especially when I need to hear it the most'

.

.

.

.

.

"Feel better, pops?" Yamamoto asked, sitting on the counter opposite of his father. "Yeah, good thing your black-haired friend had some medicine with her" Tsuyoshi smiled. "Yeah, Mai's friends with a doctor so I guess she learned" Yamamoto laughed.

"Fortunately, that guy, Gokudera was it, came back with some more fish, or we'd be in trouble" Tsuyoshi sighed in relief. "Yeah, Gokudera pulls through sometimes" Yamamoto smiled.

"Another serving to table six" the assistant said, placing some sushi out. The restaurant was packed with families and groups. "Hai~!" someone's soft voice hummed, Yamamoto looked over and saw Tsuna, wearing the white sushi clothing, but hers was a skirt at her mid-thigh, her hair tied in a pony-tail.

"I'll take it~" Tsuna smiled, grabbing the plate and rushing it off.

"Tsunayoshi-chan makes a great server too~" Tsuyoshi smiled, "An~" Yamamoto smiled as well, a blush present.

"You're really into this girl, ne?" Tsuyoshi grinned, "H-huh? Wh-what are you talking about!?" Yamamoto blushed madly. "Hahaha, no need to hide it son!" Tsuyoshi laughed, patting his embarrassed son on his shoulder.

"Boss, can you help me with this order please?" the assistant called, "Sure, be right there" Tsuyoshi walked over to help his assistant. Yamamoto looked at his dad then back at the cute brunette getting and delivering food. The brunette smiling the whole time.

'I kinda feel bad to be happy she's in debt but…' Tsuna cooed at a infant at one of the tables, 'she's so cute~!' Yamamoto blushed. Yamamoto's gazed softened, 'Tsuna…' he thought.

'You're the reason I don't want to fall…anymore…'

"_It's too bad Yamamoto-kun broke his arm, huh?" one girl said to her friend walking next to her. "Yeah, he can't play for the next three games" the friend said in a depressing tone. _

"_Hey did you hear? A rumors spreading that Yamamoto is going to do suicide!" a boy said to a group of his friends. "What really? Just because he broke his arm from playing too much?" his friend said in surprise._

"_Nah, Yamamoto is too, how do you say? Happy go lucky, to do those kind of things" a friend disagreed. "Yeah but not only did his eye sight go bad from staying up at night to practice, but he broke his arm from practicing too much!" the guy countered. _

"_He can't see from afar but up close he can, and its only temporary, and his arm will heal soon, just chill" the friend tried to calm him. "You know he's kinda right, besides, Yamamoto loves baseball, and he wouldn't leave the world if his love for the sport burned passionately" another friend agreed. "Ugh, you guys never believe me!" the boy groaned while the others laughed at his dismay. _

_The whole time, a long-haired brunette standing by an open window in the hall was listening to all the conversations around her. Obviously that was our past, but cute heroin, Sawada Tsunayoshi. _

'_Yamamoto? Oh Yamamoto-kun! He's in my class isn't he? He is super popular so he's always crowded around…But I didn't know he broke his arm' Tsuna looked at the floor. 'It's probably because he was crowded as always, I never guessed he got hurt. But what if he really will do suicide!? Hiee! Then everyone will be sad, his family too! He shouldn't die at all!' Tsuna began to panic. _

'_Ah wait! Yamamoto-kun's too kind hearted and cheerful to believe in suicide! He wouldn't do such a thing, yeah~' Tsuna reasoned, relaxing. 'But why am I worrying? I don't even know him?' Tsuna thought bitterly. _

_The wind from outside began to blow and Tsuna's hair blew towards the outside. Tsuna looked up and ahead, looking at the pure blue sky. _

'_The sky…is it gonna rain?' Tsuna noticed how depressing the sky looked all of a sudden. 'It…it wants to cry…' Tsuna thought, her eyes looking up half lidded and in sadness._

_On the roof was a black haired boy, Yamamoto Takeshi to be exact, on the other side of a short, rusty fence. Yamamoto was looking up at the sky with a sad smile. His right arm in a sash and his left arm resting on the fence; he was facing the open space and looking around._

'_The sky looks sad…guess the baseball gods really have thrown me away since the sky pities me…' Yamamoto thought sadly. "I'm useless…" Yamamoto sighed, about ready to jump. "Are you useless?" a voice said behind him, Yamamoto turned around and could only see a brown haired blurred figure. _

"_I am…I'm letting everyone down…I'm nothing without baseball…I'm useless" Yamamoto answered, not really caring who the person is. "So you think you're useless? That's ironic…everyone else calls me useless too" Tsuna said sadly. _

"_Is that so, that means you understand how I feel" Yamamoto said as he smiled depressingly. "…No, no I don't" she said, this caused Yamamoto to glare at her._

"_So guess I'm more useless then you, huh? Just because a part of me is broken your suddenly better than me?" Yamamoto yelled at her. "You just proved me wrong" Tsuna said, confusing the idol. _

"_Only a part of you broke, but it will be healed. But unlike you I choose to stay useless because I can't do any better. I never lost something that defined my life so I don't understand" Tsuna said as she twiddled her fingers. Yamamoto felt his heart beat a little faster, either from the fear taking its toll, or from the honest words being spoken. _

"_You over worked yourself for other's expectations, but you should only grow stronger at your own pace" Tsuna said, her voice sounding more mature. Tsuna didn't know where these words were coming from, but she knew they were meant to save him. _

"_Don't let others pressure you, your real friends believe in the real you! The one who fights with his Dying will!" Tsuna yelled, and Yamamoto's eyes widened. 'My…Dying…will?' Yamamoto stared at her in disbelief, even though he didn't know who she was. Tsuna realized all the words she yelled and blushed._

'_I rambled without thinking!' Tsuna panicked in her mind. "I-I-um-I've got to go!" Tsuna yelled as she turned around to run away. "Wait!" Yamamoto yelled as he turned back around, his front facing the fence. _

_He reached out for her but then a screech was made and the rusty fence could no longer last. Yamamoto wasn't holding onto to anything since only one hand was in use, so he fell backwards. Tsuna turned around as soon as she heard the 'screech'; she paled as she saw the idol fall. _

'_So my fate was to fall…guess even that girl couldn't save me' Yamamoto fell backwards slowly, 'I wonder what her name was? I wish I would've met her before…' Yamamoto looked up to the sky._

'_The sky…it's so beautiful…' Yamamoto closed his eyes, waiting for impact. But he felt a yank on his left hand; he shot his eyes open and looked ahead. Tsuna was holding onto his free hand and was bending over part of the broken fence. _

"_I'm not…letting…you…fall!" Tsuna grumbled since she was using most of her strength to hold onto him. 'Yamamoto is important. Not because he's a baseball star or because he's good looking…but because he's everyone's important friend!' Tsuna thought as she tried pulling him up. _

'_She…she won't let go…' Yamamoto really wanted to see what she looked like now. But all he could see is long brown hair, and what looks like…Orange eyes. Tsuna used all her strength and pulled him back up, she panted on the ground while lying down. Yamamoto was on his knees, his heart beating as fast as a rabbit's. _

"_I…I was afraid…" Tsuna looked up to the idol, he was pale. "I was afraid…to die" he was holding onto the part of his shirt his heart was at. Tsuna stood up and began walking towards the door, Yamamoto noticed. _

"_I'm glad you're alive…because I wouldn't be the only be one that would cry over the selfish person who died" Tsuna said, her voice breaking a bit. Yamamoto could tell, she was about to cry, 'wh-why?' Yamamoto thought. "W-why did you-pant-save me? I can't do much if I c-can't play baseball" Yamamoto said, "you don't even know me!" he yelled_

"_Why didn't you let me fall!? He yelled, "because…your more important" Tsuna smiled, Yamamoto's eyes widen._

"_You've always been important, I may not know you, but I would never want you to die!" Tsuna exclaimed._

"_Y-you…!" _

"_Life is precious, please don't ever waste it" Tsuna stood up then walked off the roof, leaving behind a panting Yamamoto. Yamamoto looked down at his uninjured hand, staring intently at it, remembering the warmth he felt in his hand._

'…_She was warm…like fire…but kind…like a blue sky…' Yamamoto looked up and saw it was about to rain. Yamamoto got up and walked off the roof, heading to his class, deciding not to tell a soul about his suicide attempt. But then reality hit him like a bunch of bricks. _

"_I didn't ask what that girl's name was!" he yelled in realization._

_Tsuna was walking down the empty hall, she then stopped and fell on her knees. She grasped her shirt, and began panting. 'That was terrifying! I thought I was gonna fall too!' Tsuna paled in fear. 'Dame-Tsuna can't handle all that!' Tsuna paled in exasperation. "Demo…" Tsuna looked back outside, and sees the gray clouds part, she smiles. "…I don't want him to fall anymore" she mumbled. "Well, better head to class" Tsuna hummed, she headed down the stairs but being Clumsy Tsuna, she tripped forward. 'Uh-oh!' _

**Bam!**

**Smack!**

**Crash!**

"_Itte~!" Tsuna sat up on her knees and held her head in pain. "Huh? Wasn't I looking out the window?" Tsuna wondered, the amnesia in affect. "Hmm…why is it I feel tired?" Tsuna tilted her head but shrugged and stood up, heading to class. _

"Hmm, hmm~" Yamamoto hummed as he picked up the dirty dishes at the empty table, the packed house now empty. "You seem happy, Yamamoto" Tsuna said, helping the idol pick up the plates. "Hmm? Just thinking of some thoughts is all~?" Yamamoto hummed, Tsuna blinked in confusion but smiled back.

"Tsunayoshi-chan, help me over here!" Tsuyoshi called, "Hai~" Tsuna went to his aid. Yamamoto watched as the brunette walked away, 'if the Kid didn't tell me Tsuna bonked her head a while back, I'd thought she wasn't her…' he thought.

'…No…' Yamamoto smiled warmly, 'I can tell it was her…right after I met her…' Yamamoto grinned happily.

At one of the empty tables sat Mai reading a magazine, she looked up at the idol then to the paper.

'Baseball idiots…I thought he was obsessed with _just_ Baseball…' Mai smiled to herself, 'who knew he was obsessed with Tuna as well~?'

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Super long, ne~! I kinda had a lot of 8027 fluff present so yeah~! I needed to add the Yamamoto manga scene, its just something that is needed, you know? Anyway, I'll update soon so please wait until then! Thanks for reading~! Pretty please review~! I love all of you~!<strong>

**Until next time**

**Ciao~!**


	29. Who's The Weird Boy? Naito Longchamp!

**Ciaossu! Back again! Next update fast, huh~? I kinda had this chapter ready to go so decided, "What they hey, I'll put it now!" and here it is! Thanks for all reviews, favs, and alerts! I've reached 200+! Thanks for that! I hope by the end of the Daily arc we'll get 300+ or even more! Too much to dream for, huh? Anyway, this is a chapter many knows, but mines is different~ I wanted to add it…cause its just something I can't leave out!**

**Please read on!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn (but the OC & OOCness is definitely mines)**

* * *

><p><em>Everyone's so weird<em>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

The time night, a bright blue light was on in Tsuna's closet, while the brunette herself was still sleeping in bed. Mai was sitting up on her futon, typing on her laptop.

"_Sigh_~" Mai looked at the computer with tired eyes. 'If Reborn didn't out a gun to my head, I would've been having Tuna fish dreams~' Mai cried silently to herself.

She refocused to the computer in front of her. She typed in a fast pace, her dark blue eyes analyzing every detail she saw.

Then one name caused something to flicker in her eyes.

"Th-they're here…!?"

Reborn was in his own little bed, sleeping sound fully, but he smirked as his nose bubbled blew in and out.

* * *

><p><strong>29. Who's The Weird Boy? Naito Longchamp!<strong>

"I'm heading out~!" Tsuna called, leaving the house in her own uniform attire again. Tsuna walked passed her gate and around the corner. 'Hmm~ Yesterday was exhausting, I had to work double shifts and then Maman and everyone came to check up on me…or should I say, cause more problems" Tsuna sighed.

"_Ara, its great Tsu-chan is taking responsibility and getting a job~" Nana cooed to her cute daughter. "M-Maman!" Tsuna whined, seeing some customers' chuckle at her dismay. _

"_It seems like it was just yesterday, you asked if you could help me cook and got caramel all over your hair~!" Nana hummed. Tsuna blushed furiously, Yamamoto was beside her, trying to hold in his laughter. _

"_Ah~? Hontoni? You should've seen how Takeshi was when he was little" Yamamoto froze. _

"_He would ask me to go play baseball with him in the park, around the time he wasn't that good and tripped so many time, he needed a bath when he got home!" Tsuyoshi laugh, Nana giggled. "Pops!" Yamamoto blushed furiously; Tsuna was still blushing but giggled. _

"_I have pictures of her when she was little, do you want to see?" Nana asked, "Maman!" Tsuna whined. "An! I'll show you Takeshi's too" Tsuyoshi nodded, "Pops!" Yamamoto yelled. _

"_Lambo-san wants more food!" Lambo whined, "Lambo! Be patient!" I-pin scolded. "Lambo-san wants it now!" Lambo slammed his hands on the table, causing the food to fall. "Ah~ You dropped the food!" Futa whined, seeing the food ruined. _

"_Let me rank how many times you ruined the food" Futa began to rank, the utensils and food floating up._

"_Don't waste food" Bianchi said, still eating though. "Dame-Tsuna, clean this up. Its your job" Reborn ordered, a amused smirk present. Tsuna paled and sighed, "Hai~"_

'Ugh, Maman's too doting, and everyone else are just plain weird!' Tsuna groaned in her mind. 'Worst off is me and Yamamoto worked to late, so he probably overslept, I would've too if Reborn hadn't smash the hammer on me' Tsuna paled.

'Mai ditched me, again! And I kinda left behind Gokudera-kun. Maybe I just need a peaceful, normal, morning' Tsuna hummed to herself.

After a while of peaceful walking, Tsuna noticed a girl up ahead, she had long black curly hair with some frilly headband; her bangs covered her eyes completely. She wore a frilly dress but wore the school uniform shirt.

'Eh? Odd, she has the Namichuu uniform coat and shirt…but her dress…!' Tsuna paled. The brunette noticed the black haired girl crouching in front of a bush of beautiful flowers, caressing one gently.

'Oh~ She's checking the flower out~' Tsuna guessed, 'that's cute' Tsuna smiled gently. The girl then tightened her grip on the flower and yanked it out, with root and all.

'Eh!? She yanked it out!' Tsuna paled, the black haired girl continued her assault on the flowers, yanking one after another. When the flowers were all finally yanked out, the girl stood up, admiring her accomplishment.

Tsuna began sweating nervously; the black haired girl turned to the side and noticed the brunette, who flinched.

"U-Um…" Tsuna mumbled, the black haired girls stared straight at her, although you couldn't tell because of her bangs.

"I-I…I'll be on my way!" Tsuna yelled, running passed the girl and towards school. 'That was scary!' Tsuna panted, she stopped running when she was at a suitable distance.

'Th-that was weird!' Tsuna yelled in her mind. "_Sigh_, I'm safe now" Tsuna began walking again, she hummed and thought of peaceful thoughts as she walked.

_**TwAnG!**_

Tsuna flinched and held her ears at such an ugly sound.

Tsuna looked to her side and saw a short, chubby boy. He had a hat and wore headphones; he also wore the Namichuu uniform with the exception of a rock band brand black shirt.

He did see Tsuna but remained impassive, he held up a guitar, and he continued to pluck the strings.

_**TwAnG!**_

_**tWaNg!**_

_**TwAnG!**_

_**tWaNg!**_

'S-so terrible!' Tsuna paled, the brunette noticed he was still staring at her. This made her feel uncomfortable.

"U-Um, th-that s-sounds nice…" Tsuna mumbled in fear.

As a response, he plucked a string harshly, Tsuna shivered.

"W-well, b-bye!" Tsuna ran again. 'Why is everywhere I go weird!' Tsuna exclaimed in her mind.

**Namichuu**

"_Pant…pant…_that was a…_pant_...scary experience…" Tsuna panted, resting on the side of the gate. Normal student glancing at her, saying "Typical Dame-Tsuna" and then walking away.

Tsuna pushed herself up and walked towards the front doors, she blinked then something caught her eye. Tsuna looked to the side, still seeing the class arrangements were still up.

'Hmm? Why haven't they taken them down yet?' Tsuna wondered, walking up to the board. Tsuna saw her and her friends' names still all scattered around.

'Reborn may be insane and weird…but I'm glad he gave us a chance to be together~' Tsuna smiled to herself. Tsuna then blinked, seeing withering flowers around the name under Class 2-A.

'Huh? Its still here?' Tsuna walked over to the name, 'Naito Longchamp…must've been someone special if he had flowers around his name' Tsuna thought. 'But the flowers dead…guess I should…' Tsuna scooped up the crumbled petals in her hand.

"OI! MATTE!"

Tsuna flinched, freezing in total fear. Tsuna slowly turned around, a stick man ran towards her. '…Eh?' Tsuna thought, 'A stick man!' she yelled in her mind, gaping at the male. The man ran up to her, he stood in front of her but was panting harshly, his arms being propped up by his resting them on his knees.

"_Pant_…_pant_…d-don't…_pant_…" he panted harshly, "U-um, daijoubo?" Tsuna asked worriedly. "I'm fine!" the stick man yelled, standing up right. "Hiee!" Tsuna flinched, she nodded in understanding and fear.

The stick man looked like a grown adult. He wore an odd looking hat to go with his neat Namichuu uniform.

'Eh? Why is he wearing a uniform?' Tsuna wondered. "Alright, he'll be here soon, so I gotta make sure everything's ready" the stick man looked at his watch. '_He_?' Tsuna tilted her head in wonder, a question mark over her head.

"Everything's in order-oh no!" he yelled, Tsuna flinched. "Who took down the flowers!" the stick man yelled. Tsuna paled, she looked at her hands and back at the stick man. The stick man noticed her nervousness and looked to her, he gaped when he saw what was in her hand.

"You took them down!" he yelled at Tsuna, "Go-gomensai!" Tsuna bowed to him. "Now what do I do!? "the stick man face palmed, "gomen, hontoni gomen!" Tsuna bowed vigorously.

Then a boy who wore the Namichuu uniform, which was an atrocious mess, walked through the gate. He had accessories all over his body, and his red hair was defying gravity all right. He was as tall as Gokudera, but opposite of the bomber would be his hyper personality. He was whistling nonchalantly, he blinked and looked around, confused for some reason. He then noticed the stick man yelling at the brunette who looks ready to cry.

"G-gomen, I-I didn't me-mean t-to" Tsuna voice sounded like it was breaking, 'I'm in trouble again! Damn it, Dame-Tsuna!' Tsuna scolded herself.

"Oi! Mangusta, don't bully her~" Tsuna was surprised to feel someone put their arms around her shoulders, but the arm smaller than the usual arm, but still larger. "Eh?" Tsuna turned and saw the red haired grinning ear to ear beside her. Tsuna blushed, the boy too close to her liking.

"L-Longchamp-kun!" Mangusta exclaimed in surprise. 'Eh!?' Tsuna paled, she looked at the stick man then the red head, then stick then red. Naito noticed her gaze and smile, "hai~?" he smiled.

"N-Naito Longchamp-kun?" Tsuna stuttered, "yup~" he grinned. "Eh!?" Tsuna yelled, 'n-no way! Th-this is him!? H-he's so…so…!' Tsuna looked at the boy's attire, 'weird!'

"Longchamp-kun! I apologize but this girl ruined your welcome back to school from Italy" Mangusta pointed accusingly at Tsuna. "H-huh?" Tsuna said confused and somewhat scared. 'All I did was take the dead flowers off!' Tsuna sweat dropped.

'Wait!' Tsuna blinked, 'did he say Italy?' Tsuna realized. "Nah, its fine Mangusta. We're good as it is~" Naito waved off, smiling easily.

"D-Demo…" Mangusta mumbled, "Besides, you almost made her cry. You should treat a girl with respect" Naito scolded. Naito released Tsuna and faced her, Tsuna blinked in confusion.

"I'm sorry my friend scared you…" Naito began, Tsuna was in awe at how mature he acted. "…We're in the mafia" he said finally, his expression serious. 'How is that an apology!?' Tsuna yelled in her mind, 'w-wait…Mafia!' Tsuna paled instantly.

"Longchamp-kun…" Mangusta called, "it impresses them and they won't cry" Naito laughed. 'If I hadn't met Reborn I would've cried!' Tsuna gaped at them.

"Anyway, my names Longchamp Naito, pleased to meet you!" Naito grasped Tsuna's hand and shook it vigorously. "This is my pal, Mangusta, he's not as scary as he looks" Naito grinned, Mangusta glared at Tsuna, who shrunk away. '

Scary and weird combined!' Tsuna shivered. "So?" Tsuna blinked, "So…what?" she repeated, "don't be rude! What's your name!" Mangusta snapped, Tsuna recoiled.

"M-my names, Sa-Sawada Tsunayoshi" Tsuna answered finally, shyly as well. "Hahaha! Sounds like a guy's name!" Naito laughed, Mangusta also laughed, Tsuna paled.

"Oh! Wait a minute! I know who you are!" Naito realized. "Eh?" Tsuna said, "you're the Vongola 10th to be!" he yelled and pointed at Tsuna. Some students passing by to looked at them weirdly.

"E-eh!?" Tsuna paled, 'how'd he know!?' Tsuna panicked. "Longchamp-kun, that's impossible! The 10th is a boy, not a girl!" Mangusta pointed out, "Eh? But Sawada-chan has the same name" Naito said.

"Th-that may be true…" Mangusta was tongue tied, "we must've gotten her name confused" Naito laughed. "Anyway, nice to meet you Vongola 10th! I'm the Tomaso 8th boss to be" Naito grinned, "guess we're buddies!" Naito laughed.

"Eh!? I-I'm not in the mafia!" Tsuna denied, 'I'm pretty sure I'm not! Or won't ever be!' Tsuna yelled in her thoughts.

"Eh~? Is this some kind of Vongola gag? Not funny" Naito said smiling and making a weird kind of sign on one hand and the other was on his forehead. "We should spill our guts and talk our hearts out, Sawada-chan! I have lots of guts~" he said opening his coat and showing his 'guts'. 'Why is he so excited?' Tsuna paled at his enthusiasm.

"I bet you have a cool Family~!" Naito grinned. "I-I don't have a Family" Tsuna tried to explain, "Right, I'll introduce you to my pals" Naito said, ignoring what she said, and wrapping his arm around her shoulder to direct her to his companions.

"These guys are a part of my family" he said while pointing at the threesome that were side by side. "You already know Mangusta, well the short boy is Lunga and Pantera. Although they're a bit weird in the head" Naito said. Tsuna's eye twitched, she stared at the three.

'It's the boy and girl from earlier! How'd they get here so fast!?' Tsuna paled, "hmm? What's wrong?" Naito asked, noticing the brunette shaking. "O-oh its nothing…I-I'll be heading to class then… "Tsuna tried t escaped, she got out of his grasp and began walking away.

"Matte Sawada-chan~ I still want to talk to you~!" he said hugging Tsuna from behind and placing his chin on her shoulder. "Hiee! Wha-what are you doing?" Tsuna said with panic in her tone. She was blushing from how close the weirdo was from her face.

"Sawada-chan, let's talk~" he said rubbing his chin on her shoulder, but it was felt close to her neck. 'Someone! Save me!' Tsuna yelled in her head as she felt her face get hotter.

A few feet away from Namichuu, Mai and Yamamoto were carrying Gokudera with either of his arms over their shoulders.

"Hayato's such a baby" Mai whined, "his sister says its just he's overwhelmed in love for her" Yamamoto laughed. "Yeah…just one look of her _love_ and he keels over" Mai rolled her eyes.

"I never knew Tsuna went to school early, its pretty surprising" Yamamoto said. "Nah, lets just blame her tutor. To think, if I hadn't gone back for my phone, I could've ditched Hayato with you" Mai groaned, Yamamoto laugh.

"Hayato, wake up. Its time for school" Gokudera was still out. "Maybe we should just leave him in the infirmary" Yamamoto suggested.

"Nope, can't have that" Mai leaned to the bomber's ear, "Tsuna says you're the Best Right Hand Ever!" Mai then backs away. "Hontoni, Hime!?" Gokudera revives, standing on his own two feet, his eyes glittering in joy.

"Wow, it worked Yamamoto laughed, "easily manipulated" Mai said. "Teme…" Gokudera glared at the Coyote for tricking him.

"Don't glare at me, I just wanted to wake you since Tsuna's here already, why not look for her? "Mai suggested, "for Hime…I'll let you off the hook" Gokudera glared at her one last time before in search for his precious Hime. "Ooh~ I'm so scared" Mai said sarcastically, following the bomber, Yamamoto followed, laughing a bit.

"Cho-choto matte!" Tsuna squeaked close by to where the trios were. "Hime!" Gokudera said running towards the direction of the cute voice of his boss, with the other two in tow again. Back to Tsuna and odd bunch, it was the same. Naito continued to hug Tsuna, who struggled to get out of his grip.

"Sawada-chan~ Introduce me to your family~" he said to her. She shook her head, "I don't have a-"

"Hime!" the bomber yelled got closer.

"Hime where are-" Gokudera stopped himself as he looked before him. Another guy. Was hugging. His precious Hime.

**Snap!**

Mai and Yamamoto finally caught up and looked ahead for Tsuna, they froze. Same thoughts flooding their minds. 'He's touching her!' they thought.

"Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto, Mai! Your here!" Tsuna yelled in surprise. 'They have great timing!' Tsuna thought happily. "Oh this is your family" Naito said letting go of Tsuna, who sighed in relief.

"Damn bastard, how dare you touch-"

"Gokudera-kun" the girl called out to her friend. He looked down to see his boss standing in front of him, smiling. "I'm sorry I wasn't home, I kinda wanted to walk ahead, gomen" Tsuna gave an apologetic smile. Gokudera let all the anger disappear and instead a blush to appear.

"I-its fine, Hi-Hime's amazing for being so punctual!" Gokudera's admiration mode on now. 'I'm always late though…' Tsuna paled, but left it at that.

"Um, Hime. Who's that guy?" Gokudera tried his best not to glare at the fool. "I'll introduce myself. I'm the Tomaso eighth family boss, Naito Longchamp" Naito said happily. "Romaso?" Yamamoto said tilting his head, "Tomaso, baseball idiot!" Gokudera yelled.

"The Tomaso family first appeared and was known when it attacked the Vongola family. It was during the second generation's time. It caused a big ruckus...and lots of paperwork" Mai said crossing her arms.

"They're really a mafia!" Tsuna yelled in surprise. "Yup, they are!" Mai said smiling. "And the family I hate the most" Mai continued to talk in a happy tone but by the angry a mark on her forehead and dark aura around her, it was a guess, she isn't happy.

'Guess the research wasn't wrong…they're actually here' Mai sighed.

"What are you doing here?" Gokudera growled at Naito. "Doing? Being a student of course! I'm a local!" Naito replied happily, making the bomber twitch. "But isn't it lucky, we're both a part of the mafia. So let's get along" Naito suggested.

"B-but I said I'm not like you..." Tsuna tried to explain. "Yeah, don't compare Hime to scum like you" Gokudera growled. 'That's not what I meant' Tsuna yelled in her head.

"That's our line" a man yelled behind Naito. The three, excluding Tsuna, flinched at the new voice. "Longchamp-kun is way better than that what's it Vongola of yours" Mangusta argued back as he walked near them.

'Why is he so pissed?' Tsuna wondered. "Ah, a stick man!" Mai laughed, making Mangusta twitch in anger.

"Hahaha, even though I'm still confused it seems this year will be interesting, new friends, ne?" Yamamoto said happily. 'And here comes Yamamoto's usual conclusion, so weird...' Tsuna thought with a pale face. Gokudera also had a pale face, and Mai shook her head in pity.

**~ Katekyo Hitman Reborn! ~**

**Class 2-A**

"Ne, Tsuna-chan~" Kyoko called, Tsuna looked over to the orange haired walking towards her desk, that is still in the back next to the window. "What is it, Kyoko-chan?" Tsuna asked, "I just wanted to warn you that Onii-chan says he'll come by later to ask you to join again "Kyoko said, "again?" Tsuna said, Kyoko nodded.

"Sempai, is pretty determined, he keeps asking and asking, Sempai's amazing~" Tsuna kinda admired her upperclassman. "Hehe, Onii-chan sure is~!" Kyoko smiled. 'He is a bit weird too though' Tsuna paled.

"Ugh! Of all the rotten luck" Hana groaned as she walked towards the two. "What's wrong, Hana?" Kyoko asked. "We got stuck with that annoying guy now. Always bluffing" Hana sighed. "Bluffing?" Tsuna turned to where Hana was looking. She paled at seeing Naito with two other students.

"It's true, I'm a be a mafia boss!" Naito grinned, the other just laughed at what they think is a joke.

'He just declared he's in the mafia!' Tsuna gaped at him. "Everyone, take your seats, your teacher isn't here today" a familiar squeaky voice said walking in.

"I'll be taking his place until he returns. The name is Reboyama" Reborn said standing on the desk with his hair defying gravity and wearing a brown suit. 'Reborn!' Tsuna thought, she prayed he wouldn't do anything bad.

"Hey Tsuna I have a question" Mai said leaning back in her chair. (Note: Mai sits in front of Tsuna at the monet just because the real teacher isn't there) "Huh?" Tsuna replied, "How do you get rid of a body?" Mai asked looking into a book in front of her. 'Eh!? Where's our teacher!?' Tsuna thought with a shocked and pale face. "Never mind" Mai sat back right as everyone paid attention to the teacher.

"It may be early but let's choose a new class representative, any nominations?" Reboyama asked. "Here, I think Naito Longchamp-kun would make a great president!" Mangusta yelled as he stood up. "Really Mangusta? I'm not against it, I just might be a representative. Should I take it?" Naito said acting flattered. Everyone stared at him weirdly, obviously because he's weird.

"Hold it" Gokudera called out, making everyone turns to him. "I think Hime would make a better President, so I nominate Sawada-san" Gokudera announced.

"Sawada?"

"Dame-Tsuna?"

The students' murmured. 'Gokudera-kun! What are you doing!?' Tsuna thought as she looked towards the bomber in pure shock, he thumbed up at her happily.

"Ooh~, I second that nomination!" Mai yelled throwing her hand up. 'Mai!' Tsuna looked at her friends in disbelief.

"Yes! Me vs. Sawada-chan! Yeah, yeah!" Naito agreed cheerfully. 'But I don't want to be the representative!' Tsuna yelled in her head.

**Few Minutes Later**

"The rules are simple, the ones nominated will describe some of their qualities. And then the class will decided which is best fit" Reboyama explained. Tsuna stood in the front of the class nervously, Gokudera stood next to her with pure happiness. Naito stood up there with no fear and next to him was a confident Mangusta.

"Tsuna should be president, right?" Mai asked Yamamoto, the male deciding to sit beside her. "Yeah, she should. But she looks like she might be too scared" Yamamoto looked at the trembling brunette.

"So what your saying is it's a bragging contest between me and Sawada-chan" Naito summed up the infant's explanation. "I feel energetic" the boy said stretching his arms in front of him. "He's spirited" one student said, "He's stupid" Mai added.

'Why am I doing this? I have nothing to brag about' Tsuna thought as she sighed. "Okay, my skill is that I fail at everything" Naito said still grinning. Everyone sat there in silence, "your parents must be proud" Mai said with a blank face.

"So does Tsuna" Reboyama said naturally, Gokudera and Tsuna flinched at that. 'Well it is true...' Tsuna sighed. The students' all paled and thought the same thing 'starting from such low standards.'

"Can you guys get serious?"

"This is the class president we're talking about"

"Are you two really fit to do this?"

The students began to gang up on the poor Dame bosses. 'What a nightmare! School has hardly started today and I already want to go home!' Tsuna thought as she shivered in fear. Gokudera noticed this and got worried, Mai sighed and Yamamoto laughed.

"Aw, calm down, everyone!" Naito energetically tried to calm everyone down. "For a change of pace, I'll show everyone my girlfriend" he suggested. The students were taken back by this, even the Mafioso. "Really?" one student said surprised, "He has a girlfriend?" another student exclaimed.

"Your girlfriend?" Yamamoto said slightly surprised, "No way…" Gokudera mumbled in distaste. "Even that freak can get a girlfriend…" Mai said sourly, earning her a glare from Mangusta.

Tsuna examined Naito and saw he was slightly blushing, 'this girl must be really special to Naito-kun…maybe he has his normality after all' Tsuna thought as she smiled lightly. "C'mon Terumi! Don't be shy, come flying through the door!" he gushed towards the door.

The door slammed open and a large girl (?) was present. Everyone's eyes (except Reborn's) popped out of their heads at the unique female. The girl had a monobrow, wore the Namimori uniform but it seemed to stretch a bit, and her hairstyle was tied back in a ponytail and straight cut bangs.

"Tell me Terumi! You're so cute!" Naito yelled as he blew tons of kisses her way. Terumi blushed lightly and her eyes sparkled, "…idiot" she said simply and walked away. "Aww, really…you're so shy!" he concluded as he waved frantically for her to come back.

'Don't know how to react!' the sane students thought. "I feel bad for her…she has an idiot for a boyfriend" Mai said tiredly.

"She has…unique features?"

"She…seems nice"

"Her hairs all right?"

The students mumbled, but Naito continued to call her cute. 'We all have different opinions of what's cute after all…' Tsuna nervously thought but then looked to the side. Reboyama caught her glance and smiled at her; Tsuna blushed and quickly looked away. Leaving the short teacher to smirk triumphantly without anyone noticing.

"He always can't help bragging whenever he has a girlfriend" a girl from Naito's old class said. "How to say this…he has guts" a student said wearily. "If this is just a contest of friends, Hime has a skilled tutor named Reborn" Gokudera proudly added, Reborn smirked grew even bigger at being so famous.

"H-hey Gokudera-kun, don't join their idiocy!" Tsuna exasperated, but was unnoticed. "Aw, no way, Sawada hires a tutor?" Naito said grinning at her, "same here! I have a tutor too!" he was as excited at saying that.

"Ah!" Gokudera and Mai gasped, 'He doesn't have someone like Reborn, does he?' Tsuna thought in horror of another devil. "Actually, it's this idiot!" Naito yelled as he slapped Mangusta's arm, said man rubbed his head in embarrassment.

'Him!?' Tsuna, Gokudera, and Mai thought in shock, 'then again it would make sense…' Mai realized. "For educational purposes, he's dressed up as a student" the Tomaso boss explained, 'what kind educational purpose is that?' Tsuna yelled in her head.

"Don't be fooled by his looks, he's already forty!" Naito laughed, 'no matter how I look at it. He looks Forty!' all the students thought in anxiety. 'Why am I always surrounded by weirdoes? I mean, he's getting weirder by the minute!' Tsuna yelled loudly in her thoughts.

"I think I'll vote for Dame-Tsuna"

"I also think that Longchamp isn't really right for this…"

"Same"

"Same here"

The students all agreed, Mai and Gokudera smirked at their win (even if for the wrong reasons). "Aw, did I make a mistake or something?" Naito grinned even when losing, "this is bad~" Mangusta panicked.

"Come on everybody calm down!" Naito said, while he was distracted Mangusta looked through his coat. "If this is how it is…" he mumbled and pulled out a gun, Tsuna noticed and froze at the sight. 'Hiee! Why is he taking that out?' Tsuna yelled in her head in panic.

"I heard that the Tomaso family has secret bullets too" Reboyama informed her, "Eh, secret bullets? Then that is…!" Tsuna gasped at the news.

"Longchamp-kun, look over here~" Mangusta said as he put on finger in one ear and pointed his gun at the boy, Naito was totally off guard and did as he was told. A shot rang and Naito fell backwards, surprising everyone but Reboyama.

"What happened?" a student yelled in panic, Mai's eyebrow twitched and Yamamoto was confused. 'It's a dying will bullet! He shot him!' Tsuna ruffled her hair in panic while Gokudera stood there confused.

Mai stood up and ran to Tsuna, "did Mangusta just shoot him?" Mai asked earning a nod from the brunette. Instead of the usual glowing that happens with Tsuna, a zipper appeared. It slowly unzipped and-Pop-Naito came out wearing only his boxers and has some kind of paled face spirit on his forehead.

"He stripped"

"Longchamp is crying!"

The students murmured, and true enough, Naito was in the fetal position weeping.

"_My past has been complete darkness. My future shall be complete darkness_" Naito said sadly, 'huh, I can't feel his dying will?' Tsuna thought surprised. Reborn suddenly popped out a box of tissues and placed it on his desk, earning a confused tilt from Tsuna.

"That's the Desolation bullet" Reboyama finally said, "Deso…lation bullet?" Tsuna was confused, "it's a depressing bullet, the complete opposite of the Dying will bullet" Mai grumbled but was still heard by the brunette.

"They say that once shot, the person will be reborn as they mourn over themselves" Reboyama explained, "what kind of tragic bullet is that?" Tsuna yelled in horror.

"_I sort of knew it…the people around me are annoyed by me_" Naito said not so cheerfully, 'suddenly so negative!' Mai and Gokudera thought. Tsuna stared at him considerately, 'annoyed…? That's how people thought of me…' Tsuna thought.

"_But even a person like me had a best friend. He understood me so well, I could tell him anything_" Naito continued. Everyone listened inventively. "_But last year…My dog Pochi had passed away when we were out walking…_" Naito's crying increased. 'A dog!' all the students thought, 'what kind of name is Pochi?' the two hotheads thought.

"That guy…he's really lonely, isn't he…"

"I feel sorry for him"

Mangusta's eyes gleamed.

"he's hidden his sadness behind his cheerful smile…"

"Let's just let him be the class president"

"Yeah"

The students changed their minds. Gokudera gaped at the sudden change of hearts by their classmates.

"That's the power of the Desolation bullet" Reborn said, making the two hotheads turn to him. Mangusta suddenly popped up in front of them with an arrogant grin. "The Desolation bullet will gain sympathy from the people around him with his sadness" he explained cheerfully. 'That cocky cheating bastard!' Gokudera growled in anger, 'can he at least give him some clothes…?' Mai thought with a tired expression.

"I object!" Gokudera yelled loudly, catching everyone's attention. "Hime still has things to prove herself as a great president!" Gokudera announced. "Yeah, Tsuna still has things to say, so let her have a chance!" Mai agreed.

Mangusta scowled but Naito agreed, his depression burned out. The students nodded and looked over at the brunette, Mai and Gokudera looked behind them with confident smirks. They all felt there jaws drop at the scene, even the Mafioso (excluding the infant). Tsuna was crying and blowing into her tissues, Reboyama just patted her arm as a way to sooth her.

"H-Hime?"

"Wh-why are you crying Tsuna?"

The two hotheads were surprised at her sudden mood change. "I-I can't take-h-his seat as pre-president-hic-its-its so sad!" she sobbed. "I-I vote for –N-Naito-kun" she struggled to answer as she blew into another tissue.

"Eh!?" the students and hot heads yelled in union, Yamamoto laughed since he didn't actually know what happened, Kyoko smiled as usual, Hana shook her head, Mangusta celebrated his victory with his boss, and Reboyama just stood and stayed with his usual smug smile.

"But Hime he just used pity-"

"Thanks for your support, Sawada-chan!" Naito said as he walked over to her and smiled, Tsuna couldn't take the heartbreak no more and ran out the room crying. "Hime/Tsuna!" the two yelled as she ran out, "Hahaha, Tsuna's really sensitive!" Yamamoto smiled.

Naito stood there with a confused smile, but his buddies suddenly appeared and began lifting his mood by throwing him in the air. "Peace, peace!" he yelled as he flew, Mai and Gokudera gaped at the idiots.

"A strong rival has appeared" Reboyama said simply, 'that's it…I want nothing to do with him ever again!' the hotheads thought angrily as they thought of keeping that promise. But unfortunately…that's never going to happen.

'Demo…' Mai looked around to the nonchalant students having a conversation of how depressing Naito is and how its better then a Dame representative. '…Guess pity is there only consent…such a cruel reality…' Mai glowered; Reborn could only shadow his eyes at the Coyote's thoughts.

Elsewhere, Tsuna was at one of the windows in the hall, sniffling in some tissues she brought. 'S-so sad, Naito-kun atleast had a companion to talk too…' Tsna sniffled, but then she stopped and looked down to the ground. 'I didn't even have a pet…I kinda had myself…' Tsuna smiled sadly. 'I shouldn't pity myself…everyone'll know I'm sad…' Tsuna thought, wiping her tears that welled.

"Ah, Sawada-chan!" Tsuna flinched, she wiped faster and turned around and saw the red head grinning at her. "Naito-kun!" Tsuna exclaimed, "let's go back, we're about to celebrate my win~!" Naito smiled. 'Its just class representative…' Tsuna pales.

"I don't think I should…not many people like me anyway so, what's the point?" Tsuna forcefully smiled, her eyes closed to hide the emotion in it. 'I'm already hated as it is, so why would I go back to make people hate me even more…?' Tsuna thought.

Tsuna was surprised to feel a hand ruffled her spiky hair, Tsuna honey eyes opened and looked up to the owner of the hand.

"Well, I like you" Naito grinned, Tsuna blushed. 'H-he…likes me?' Tsuna was surprised at hearing such new words. "I may have lost Pochi, but I still have Mangusta, Lunga and Pantera" Naito explained.

Tsuna blinked then looked down to the ground, 'I may not have had anyone before…but I have everyone now' Tsuna realized. 'I vowed to protect everyone, because I want to always be with them!' Tsuna smiled softly.

"And besides…" Tsuna looked back up at the 8th boss. "I have Sawada-chan now~!" Naito grinned, Tsuna blushed again, but she returned the smile with her own warm one, her eyes showing the exact relaxed and happy emotion. Naito was surprised to see such a cute expression, he blushed lightly.

"Ah~ Isn't that cheating on your girlfriend~" Mai laughed, Naito and Tsuna froze. "How dare he get so close to Hime…" Gokudera growled from around the corner, where the two were hiding. "Longchamp-kun really is smooth…" Mangusta said, blushing a bit.

"Ah! This was how you become friendly with others!" Naito yelled, "Mhmm~" Mai hummed as she, Gokudera, and Mangusta peeked around the corner. "What? You need tips?" Naito said, grinning. "He doesn't understand the concept of teasing, does he?" Mai blanked, Gokudera blanked as well.

"Hahaha, what're you guys doing?" Yamamoto laughed as he walked around the corner with his hands in his pockets. "Sensei wants us back in class, lets go" Yamamoto grinned.

"Hai, hai. Naito ruined the fun" Mai sighed, "Longchamp-kun did no such thing!" Mangusta defended. "No he did, and he is a thorn in Hime's side!" Gokudera growled, "is not! Its that what's it 10th of yours!" Mangusta countered.

Tsuna watched with a blank face as Gokudera and Mangusta fought childishly, Yamamoto laughed, and Mai sighing tiredly. '_Sigh_…they're so weird~' Tsuna thought tiredly.

"Lets go, Sawada-chan" Naito grinned to the brunette, Tsuna blinked then smiled and nodded. Naito then jumped towards the teens, causing Gokudera and Mai to yell at him some more.

Tsuna smiled even wider and walked towards her friends.

.

.

.

.

.

_But…I'm just as weird, so it's ok. It just means we're meant to be together._

* * *

><p><strong>End of this chapter~ Kinda short so yeah. Thanks for reading~ Just to say again, when I say FemTsunaxAll! I mean FemTsuna and ALL! Anyway, thanks for the many reviews! Please help my dreams of 300+ or even higher! Please review~! Always loving you all~!<strong>

**Until next time**

**Ciao~!**


	30. The Desolation Bullet!

**Ciaossu~! If not many have noticed, I am following both the Anime and Manga versions. So for a while now, we're going through Daily Life-Tomaso Family~! Yeah, all I wanted to say. Thanks for all reviews, favs, and alerts~**

**Please read on!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn (but the OC & OOCness is definitely mines)**

* * *

><p><em>I never felt needed or no one wanted to be with me…it's why I feel so…useless.<em>

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**After School**

"Yawn~" Tsuna stretched her arms high; 'it's finally over. I wish school was always have half a day' Tsuna grinned in pure bliss. An old woman wearing a rag over her head and a cleaning uniform noticed Tsuna and approached her.

"Excuse me" the woman called to her, Tsuna being the polite girl she is walked over to the lady. "Can you help me out here? You're in class 2-A right?" she asked, Tsuna nodded shyly.

"Sorry to bother, but can you hand this to Naito-kun for me?" she handed her a small book. 'Naito-kun…? I wonder what it's for?' Tsuna thought curiously, "Just say it's his turn, and he'll know what's going on" she explained to her.

"Hey, hey~ Sawada-chan~ Mako-tin*(sweet heart or honey) ~" a very familiar happy-go-lucky voice yelled, the two girls flinched and turned to the voice. "Long…Champ-Champ-Champ-Champ!" he yelled as he swung his body up and down, "…Is here! Hello, hello!" he greeted as he pulled either side of his mouth showing his teeth.

"Naito Longchamp-kun!" Tsuna exclaimed in surprise. "Naito-kun" the lady greeted happily, "Mako-tin~!" Naito was equally as cheerful.

'Now I'm even more curious!' Tsuna thought, "Sawada-chan, let me introduce you guys" Tsuna snapped out of her thoughts. "This is my girlfriend!" he yelled, 'I regret it now!' Tsuna's mind yelled as she paled.

* * *

><p><strong>30. Pity doesn't always save you! The Desolation Bullet!<strong>

"Thanks for the exchange diary, Mako-tin!" Naito yelled as he waved Mako good-bye, 'Diary exchange, really?' Tsuna continued to yell in her head. "Aren't you still going out with that big-boned girl?" Tsuna asked in shock, "Terumi? We've split up. That was ages ago" Naito grinned, 'you said yesterday you went out!' Tsuna gaped.

"Sawada-chan, you can't always look back on life! You have to look forward to the future!" he exclaimed, 'It was just yesterday!' Tsuna couldn't take it anymore. 'But…Naito-kun is kinda acting a little mature…' Tsuna slightly admired him, a little blush present on her cheek.

"Putting that aside, Sawada-chan! It's the new semester and we've both risen to second year! We mafia leaders should start something new!" Naito suggested as he grinned even bigger.

"What are you talking about? And I told you I'm not-"

"Its okay, I don't mind" he waved his hands as if to calm her. "It doesn't matter what we do. As long as it matches this exciting spring and that we do it together~" he smiled. 'T-together…?' Tsuna blushed, 'no one ever wanted to be together with me…' Tsuna thought.

'But…he'll still think I'm in the mafia!' Tsuna reasoned with herself. "Tell ya what, I started reading super-adult magazines last year's spring!" he told her. 'What's 'super' supposed to mean? Wait, what are adult magazines?' Tsuna questioned at this new information, her eyes swirled in confusion. Suddenly a rock came flying and hitting Naito in the back of his head so hard you heard a crack, he fell face first to the ground. Tsuna's face was even paler and she timidly looked at the direction of the throw.

"Damn idiot! Don't soil Tsuna's purity with your impurity!" Mai yelled at the Tomaso boss. Tsuna gulped, "M-Mai…?" Tsuna was scared of her ever fierce friend. Mai looked over at her direction and her scary expression softens to a happy one, she ran over and hugged the Vongola boss.

"Don't listen to that idiot, Tsuna-chi~ you shouldn't learn from dumbasses~" Mai said as she petted her cute friend's head. Tsuna was blushing since she almost purred from the contact.

"Ah, Inoue-kun~" Naito said as he made a fast recovery and stood up, the girls blinked at him. "Inoue…kun?" Mai was dumbstruck while Tsuna just wished the day would end. "Why am I a –kun?" Mai asked as she let the brunette go, "oh that's because Mai doesn't act like a girl~" Naito said simply. Mai twitched, but was unnoticed by Longchamp since he continued to smile.

"So Sawada-chan! Let's do a club!" Naito said jumping back to the brunette.

"Um I-"

"I think it's a good idea" a squeaky voice said gaining the teens attention. They looked over and saw Reborn dressed as a sphinx, his baby face smirking as usual.

"Let's begin" Reborn said, "What are you doing?" Tsuna yelled at the infant. "I was thinking of starting pyramid powers during the new semester" Reborn explained, 'you can just start like that?' Tsuna's head yelled. "It sounds stupid…" Mai grumbled, Reborn pawed her in the face as an answer.

'What is it with the club ideas? I'm fine with being like last year' Tsuna thought tiredly. "Sawada-chan, who is that? This really cute baby!" Naito exclaimed, apparently that was the only thing that shocked him.

'You saw him just yesterday as Reboyama!' Tsuna yelled in her mind. "I'm Tsuna's home tutor, Reborn" Reborn answered simply. "No way! So cool! Even though you're so young!" Naito was impressed with the young infant. "Don't underestimate him no matter what, Longchamp-kun!" Mangusta warned, Tsuna saw him and the other two, right behind him.

"He's the Vongola's number one assassin!" Mangusta yelled, pointing accusingly at Reborn. 'The weird trio showed up!' Tsuna's mind yelled. "Aww~ don't accuse an innocent baby like that. I mean, come on, how can he be an assassin?" Mai said walking towards Mangusta, grinning.

"He can't even hurt a fly" Mai concluded. 'What the hell is Mai saying?' Tsuna thought in total shock. Mangusta stared at Mai suspiciously, '…she seems familiar. I've met her way before coming here…but where?' Mangusta thought suspiciously. Mai's grin twitched and she pulled her arm back. She then punched Mangusta in the gut, making him tumble to his knees.

"Me, on the other hand, very dangerous" Mai hummed as she skipped right back to Tsuna's side. Tsuna blanked, 'what was that for?' Tsuna yelled in her thought. 'That was close…' Mai sighed, Reborn smirked. Tsuna noticed the other two didn't pay their friend no mind.

'I'm still more curious about those two…' Tsuna thought, looking at the two quiet members. 'Pantera-chan was yanking poor flowers yesterday' Tsuna paled, she looked back at Lunga. He was staring back with his cold, fish eyes, Tsuna shivered.

"Sawada-chan, talking to that short guy is no use!" Naito said as if he read her mind. "He'll ignore you for sure. That idiot will only open up to people who give him the flower that only bloom once a year in the Fuji forest" Naito continued to grin. Tsuna gaped and Mai paled, 'what the hell?' they thought.

"Mai, aren't you busy?" Reborn caught the Coyote's attention; Mai processed his words for a second then gasped. "Your right!" she exclaimed, "Sorry Tsuna, I have to go! See you in a bit!" Mai yelled as she ran into the school. Tsuna could only watch her retreating form in confusion before the eighth boss called her back.

"Back to the earlier discussion, what are we gonna do, Sawada-chan?" Naito asked her, his arm wrapped around her shoulder, Tsuna blushed at the closeness.

"Let's do some sort of club event, Longchamp-kun!" Mangusta said, recovering from the earlier blow. "Oh! Club! Bull's eye! Good idea!" Naito agreed full heartedly. Tsuna sweat dropped at their excitement.

"We'll join anything Sawada-chan wants!" Naito exclaimed, "E-eh? A-anything I want?" Tsuna said surprised. "Course!" Naito grinned, "N-Naito-kun…" Tsuna blushed. Mangusta felt his eyes gleam, "anything Longchamp-kun decides is just as good~!" Mangusta hummed, pulling Naito away from the brunette, who flinched. "Oh~ Really~?" Naito smiled, "yeah, yeah" Mangusta nodded.

Tsuna blinked, "I wonder what Sawada-chan wants to do~?" Naito wondered innocently. "Gah! L-Longchamp-kun, w-we don't necessarily need to invite-"

"Hmm?" Naito smiled innocently at Mangusta. "Ah!" Mangusta flinched at the boy, he quickly glared at the brunette, Tsuna flinched again, and he turned back to Naito with a smile. "Sure, anything you want~" Mangusta smiled as sweetly and forcefully as possible, "Great~" Naito grinned, Tsuna was sweating nervously.

"EXTREME!" a loud voice yelled, Tsuna flinched and turned her head and watched her friend's older brother run towards her. "Join the boxing club, Sawada!" Ryohei yelled as he stood in front of her. "S-Sempai?" Tsuna yelled in fear and confusion.

"A-again asking me?" Tsuna paled, "Of course, Sawada is always Extreme!" Ryohei grinned clenching his fist. 'He keeps coming back to asking me!' Tsuna paled at his energetic spirit.

"Ne? Do you want Sawada-chan to be your Manager or something?" Naito asked, "Manager?" Ryohei repeated with a raised eyebrow. "I'm asking Sawada to be a boxer!" Ryohei yelled, "Eh!?" Naito and Mangusta exclaimed in surprise, 'pretty normal reaction…' Tsuna sighed.

"Is she good or something?" Naito asked, "N-no way, sh-she probably really weak" Mangusta laughed nervously, 'that's true…' Tsuna paled. "No! Sawada is Extreme! Her punches! Kicks! Yells! Everything she does is Extreme!" Ryohei grinned happily, Tsuna blushed.

"The way you talk about her is like she's some kinda superhero" Mangusta scoffed, "Sawada's more amazing then a superhero!" Ryohei yelled, the two teens and Mangusta flinched. "Sawada's so Extreme! My goal is to raise her in the boxing club to be the best!" Ryohei declared, fire burning in his eyes, clenching his fist to the sky. "Such a goal! Amazing!" Naito applauded, "s-sure…" Mangusta sweat dropped at Ryohei's burning passion.

'Sempai's always overwhelming…' Tsuna smiled nervously. 'But…' Tsuna watched as the boxer rambled of Tsuna's achievements, his smile bright as the sun. '…I feel honored to be praised by Sempai, even though Dame-Tsuna doesn't deserve it' Tsuna blushed, smiling to herself.

"That! And Sawada has the most Extreme smiles!" Ryohei yelled, blushing and pointing at the brunette who flinched. "Eh!?" Tsuna turned tomato red, "Oh~ She can turn into a tomato~!" Naito got close into Tsuna's personal space, his nose a centimeter away from Tsuna's nose. "N-Naito-kun…!' Tsuna turned even redder, "Ah! She's turning redder! Cool~!" Naito grinned. Ryohei and Mangusta twitched.

"Oi!" Ryohei grabbed Naito's shoulder, "Hmm?" Naito turned to the boxer curiously; a dark aura surrounded him, his eyes shadowed. "Its not Extreme to get in other's personal space" Ryohei growled, head butting Naito lightly. "Ah~! Really?" Naito grinned, "my bad, my bad~" Naito hummed. "Are you trying to seduce our boss? That's what your aiming for, isn't it?" Mangusta said angrily and got in Tsuna personal face, freaking her out.

"Wh-what!? N-no-th-that's not-"

"Spare me your lies!" Mangusta glared at her, Tsuna was just confused. "Back to topic, Sawada, join the boxing club!" Ryohei yelled again, "I'm sorry Sempai, but I have to decline!" Tsuna yelled, backed away from Mangusta and bowed. 'That and Naito-kun and Mangusta-san are getting too much in my space…' Tsuna paled.

"She even declines in an Extreme way! It has become one of my dreams to have her join the boxing club and raise her to be the best!" Ryohei grinned excitedly, "Huh?" Tsuna sweat dropped, as she stood straight. "What's wrong with joining the boxing club? Go ahead and join, Sawada-chan!" Naito smiled as he patted her back for encouragement. "B-but I don't want to!" she yelled at him.

"Relax, Longchamp-kun. I'll help make his dream come true" Mangusta said pointing his gun at Ryohei. Tsuna gasped; before Ryohei could react he was shot straight in the forehead. "Sempai!" Tsuna yelled in worry, "Hey, Mangusta, you didn't just…!" Naito actually had a worried expression on his face.

Ryohei's body then made a 'zipping' sound and out popped up a sad Ryohei in boxers. "_My past has been complete darkness…my future shall be complete darkness…_" Ryohei cried while holding his knees close to his chest.

Tsuna blushed madly and stepped away from the boxer, "S-Sempai!?" Tsuna panicked. 'N-now that I notice…Sempai really does work out…' Tsuna noticed the boxer's abs and toned muscles. 'Why am I looking there!?' Tsuna blushed madly, she ruffled her hair violently. 'Sawada-chan's red again…' Naito couldn't help but be interested in her red face.

"_I realize that boxing is an unpopular sport…Even now, Kyoko thinks I'm just competing in my underwear and oven gloves…_" he cried. 'Kyoko-chan thinks that!?...Well she is a little dense' Tsuna thought with a pale face.

"_Plus Sawada hasn't agreed either! I guess anyone with talent would go participate in a popular sport!_" he wailed. 'Sempai…' Tsuna felt tears prick her eyes, 'poor Sempai…' Tsuna thought sadly.

"Sawada-chan, I feel really sorry for him! Why don't we just join?" Naito sobbed into his arm. "Hey Tsuna I'm back! Look at the-Why is Ryohei crying?" Mai asked as she walked towards the group. She had a camera in hand and the sash wrapped around her neck, she took a few pics of the upperclassman crying, but was unnoticed when Tsuna continued to stare sadly at her Sempai.

'He is so pitiable…Wait!' Tsuna shook her head vigorously. "This is the effect of the Desolation bullet!" Tsuna yelled. "Sorry Sempai, but I can't join!" Tsuna yelled as she bowed to him then sprinted off.

"Sawada-chan?" Naito was confused on why she was running. "She found a way to resist the Desolation bullet?" Mangusta was surprised, "well, she is the Vongola's tenth leader" he complimented.

"Tsuna! Wait up!" Mai yelled as she ran after her, tripping a bit because of the weights on her ankles. Tsuna ran on the other side of the school with Mai running beside.

**~ Katekyo Hitman Reborn! ~**

"What the hell happened?" Mai asked, Tsuna looked over at her. "Well Nai-"

"Sawada-chan! If you don't want to join I won't either!" Naito yelled as he followed right after the duo. Mai paled, "Let's find something else!" he yelled. "I said I don't want to do anything!" Tsuna yelled back at him.

"Princess~" a voice cooed, the two looked over at the voice. "Shamal!" the girls both yelled, he was in front of the sports infirmary with the same sphinx Reborn right beside. "I heard you wanted to try something new. Reborn told me" Shamal said. The girls walked over to him, Shamal smiled warmly. Mai blushed angrily while Tsuna felt a shiver go down her spine.

"Why don't you ladies work at the nurse's office?" he suggested. "Eh, I don't want to" Mai declined quickly, Tsuna nodded in agreement. "Aww come on, you get to wear these cute uniforms" he pulled out two short skirt nurses' uniform.

"Hiee! So pervy!" Tsuna blushed while Mai glared at him and blushed. "Besides it's a simple job, with boys. It doesn't matter if it's a broken bone or a fever. A little spit will fix it right up" Shamal explained.

"How terrible!" Tsuna gaped at the doctor's cruel ways. "Oh, so cool! This old man's from the nurse's office!" Naito exclaimed as he jumped up from behind the girls. "I'm not an old man" Shamal defended himself, "I'd like to counter that…" Mai smirked as he frowned at her.

Shamal looked back to Naito with an annoyed expression, "So you're the Tomaso family's idiot leader?" he insulted. "Aw, I'm not an idiot" Naito said, still grinning. "So princess you wanna-Hey! Where you going?" Shamal called out to Tsuna as she walked away. "Sawada-chan, don't you want to work here?" Naito yelled to her, "I said I don't want to!" Tsuna answered.

They didn't notice a shining gleam that flickered on top of the school's roof. "Just wait, Longchamp-kun. I'll definitely make your dream come true" Mangusta said as he pointed the sniper towards Shamal's head. "It's stupid" Mai said cross arm, "no it isn't, right Sawada-chan?" Naito asked the brunette struggling out of his grip on her arm, "let me go, Naito-kun!" Tsuna whined.

Mai sighed and shook her head at the idiot. She then felt her instincts kick in and turn towards the school's roof, she stared at it but nothing happened. 'Maybe I'm imagining things-'

**Bam!**

But then a shot was blasted and Shamal went tumbling to the ground. "Shamal!" Tsuna and Mai yelled worriedly, "don't get old too fast, Mai" Reborn scolded Mai as she gulped with a pale face. "Reborn did you just-"

"It wasn't me" Reborn answered Tsuna, "It couldn't be…" Tsuna's face went pale. The three teens turned to Shamal, Naito gaped and the girls blushed madly. Shamal was stripped to his underwear, exposing his hairy chest. Mai pulled out her camera and took a couple of pictures, but she was looking away the whole time.

"_My past has been complete darkness…my future shall be complete darkness…_" Shamal said depressingly. 'The Desolation bullet again!' Tsuna yelled in her head again.

"_Damn it! If I'd known, I wouldn't have made a move on the queen._" He began, "_then at least I wouldn't be wanted internationally for cheating on 2062 women simultaneously…_" he wept. '2062 women! He came to Japan because of that!' Tsuna was in too much shock. Mai was shaking with her head down, her hair hiding her face.

"_Who was it!? Who said I was a liar!? I'm always very devoted! I love everyone equally!_" Shamal yelled, as if screaming to the sky. 'It's just drunken ramble!' Tsuna felt like her head was going to explode from the insanity.

"Sob…his words are so touching…stay here and work, Sawada-chan!" Naito cried to her, snot dripping out of his nose. "Gah!" Tsuna was conflicted, she pitied Shamal very much. Good thing lucks on her side, or in her case, Mai.

"YOU DAMN BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU CHEAT ON ALL OF 'EM!" Mai yelled as she kicked Shamal so hard he flew off faraway, Tsuna thought he was out of earth's atmosphere. Tsuna could tell in the anger in Mai's eyes, she was jealous. But in order to live she has to keep her mouth shut. Tsuna decided to leave Mai alone and ran towards the courtyard.

"Damn Hitman!" Mangusta cursed at Mai, but he was a little intimidated by her. Tsuna walked slowly, thinking she lost Mai, and saw a familiar person ahead. "Hi-Hibari-san!" she squeaked, Hibari turned to her and smirked. Tsuna was pale, 'he's dragging someone!' she feared, since Hibari had a beaten to a pulp student in one hand. He ditched the student on the ground and walked over to her, more interested in his _little herbivore_.

"H-hello, Hi-Hibari-san…" Tsuna trembled; Hibari was amused to see the brunette act like a small cute furry animal in front of him. "Um, aren't you a third-year now, Hibari-san?" Tsuna asked timidly, 'Cause he didn't graduate but I don't know what year he is…' Tsuna thought. "I always pick whatever year I like" he answered. 'Does he even go to classes!?' Tsuna screamed in her head.

"I heard you wanted to join the Disciplinary committee, right?" Hibari said, getting a little excited inside but not on the outside. "Eh, who told you that?" Tsuna said surprised and scared, Hibari pointed behind him. "I heard it from him" he said simply, Reborn was sitting Indian style on the ground in some kind of pyramid force. 'The bastard who's practicing pyramid power!' Tsuna cursed her tutor.

"So, interested?" Hibari asked seductively, his body on top of hers. Tsuna blushed pure red, she backed away slowly. As Tsuna backed away a hyper voice yelled. "Sawada-chan, let's do it!" Naito yelled as he put his arm around her neck and pulled her back in front of Hibari. The prefect twitched at the close contact the idiot was with his _little herbivore_. "I don't want to join!" Tsuna yelled whispered so only the Tomaso boss could hear.

While the Dame bosses were discussing, Mangusta was aiming his sniper at Hibari's head. "It has to work! I'm going to make Longchamp-kun's dream come true!" Mangusta promised. He fired the shot, catching the bosses' attention, and at high speed towards the prefect. As the bullet almost collided to Hibari's head, he swung his tonfa up, deflecting the bullet.

"He deflected it!" Mangusta gasped in shock. 'That sound just now…was it a shot towards Hibari-san?' Tsuna thought with a pale face, 'what was that?' Naito was confused. 'Hmm, a herbivore on the roof? I'll bite that weakling to death' Hibari thought glaring up at the roof.

"Hibari-san!" Tsuna called to the prefect, he looked over at her. He was surprised to see her in front of him with a completely worried expression. "Are you okay? You don't have any wounds?" she bombarded him with those same kinds of questions. Hibari stared at her, 'such a weak herbivore…thinking only of others…' Hibari thought but his face felt like it was getting hot. Naito stood aside a little confused, but he heard a sudden 'snap' and 'click' sounds from somewhere. He looked around but saw nothing.

"Herbivore…I'm fine…" Hibari mumbled while looking away from her, Tsuna caught what he said. "I…have to go bite a herbivore to death…" Hibari mumbled as he walked away from a confused Tsuna.

"Didn't know Kyoya had that kind of affect" Mai chuckled as she walked over to the brunette. Tsuna turned around and finally noticed Mai's camera in her hand. "What's with the camera, Mai?" Tsuna asked. "Hmm, oh! I got this from a club I'm in" Mai explained. "Eh? You're in a club?" Tsuna said surprised, Mai nodded cheerfully.

Before Mai could say anything else a baseball was flying straight towards Tsuna's head. Tsuna noticed and fell backwards in order to dodge it. "Wh-what the hell was that?" Tsuna yelled as she sat on the ground in fear. "That was some ball, ne Sawada-chan?" Naito grinned, 'it almost killed me!' Tsuna glared at the boy.

"Hey! Did that hit anybody?" a familiar voice yelled from a distance. "See what happens when you play baseball, you freaking baseball idiot" another voice said angrily. The three turned to the voices and saw Gokudera and Yamamoto side by side, walking towards them. They weren't looking at the three since Gokudera was yelling at the laughing Yamamoto.

"Gokudera-kun! Yamamoto!" Tsuna said surprised to see the two together, she stood up quickly. The duo froze at the voice and turned their heads; they smiled happily and ran towards the brunette. "Hime/Tsuna!" the duo yelled when they stood in front of her. "If it isn't einie and meanie" Mai taunted them, Yamamoto continued to smile while Gokudera glared.

"Oh it's Gokudera-chan and Yamamoto-chan!" Naito greeted them. "What'd you call me?" Gokudera yelled at Naito, while Yamamoto laughed nervously with a sweat drop.

"Hey, is this your ball?" Mai said as she held out the baseball that almost took Tsuna's life (jk). "Yeah, thanks" Yamamoto thanked the Coyote as he took the ball from her grasp. "Oh you play baseball, Yamamoto-chan?" Naito asked, Yamamoto cheerfully nodded in reply. "Baseball is a really great game" Yamamoto said, "Please, you're just biased, baseball freak" Gokudera scoffed.

"Why are you with him then, Hayato?" Mai asked, "I was convincing him to join the baseball team, he has a really good arm" Yamamoto grinned at the bomber. "Che, Of course I do. As Hime's right hand man I must be strong" Gokudera declared. 'Why would he need a good arm to be my right hand man?' Tsuna thought blankly.

"You know this little ball…" Mai began, pointing at the ball in Yamamoto's hand, "…almost took Tsuna's life" Mai grinned. The two paled, Gokudera got on the ground and began pounding his head while apologizing, and Yamamoto bowed and apologized a multiple of times.

"Don't worry guys, I'm okay, see?" Tsuna reassured them, the duo nodded and stood straight again. "Hahaha, your family's funny, Sawada-chan!" Naito laughed. 'Idiot…' Gokudera and Mai thought irritably, while Yamamoto laughed and Tsuna sighed.

"So what club should we try next?" Naito asked Tsuna, this caught Tsuna's best friend's attention. "Club?" Yamamoto repeated, "You're trying out some clubs, Hime?" Gokudera asked. "Yeah, me and Sawada-chan are going to join a club together!" Naito grinned as he gave Tsuna a side hug. Gokudera and Mai glared, and Yamamoto felt envious.

"So which, Sawada-chan?" Naito asked again, Tsuna sighed again; the other three formed a plan. "If you're trying out for a club, join the baseball team!" Yamamoto suggested, Gokudera's and Mai's jaws fell.

"Eh?" Tsuna said surprised, "Ooh, that's a good idea" Naito said. "Yeah, you can either play baseball in different kinds of positions, like pitcher, batter, etc." Yamamoto grinned, "I'm not that good but I could try! Sawada-chan can be the manager~!" Naito grinned. "H-huh?" Tsuna twitched. 'That would be great…' Yamamoto smiled softly, Mai glared at the idol.

"No-um-I don't-"

"Hime doesn't wanna join that! It's not even a club!" Gokudera yelled angrily. 'I didn't say anything yet!' Tsuna yelled in her mind. "Besides, If Hime should join a club it should be the Occult club!" Gokudera declared, 'so you're telling him off so I could join another!? And why the Occult club!?' Tsuna paled.

"That sounds cool too!" Naito said with gleaming eyes, "ah, you can see how amazing it is too" Gokudera nodded in agreement. "They have lots of information on some paranormal activity! Like UFO sightings! Out of this world beings! Maybe even unidentified creatures!" Gokudera's eyes glittered, Tsuna sweat dropped at his enthusiasm.

"Stop trying to bribe the idiot to get Tsuna into your stupid clubs!" Mai yelled at them. "Mai…" Tsuna smiled happily, glad her friend stood up for her. "Tsuna should join the photography club!" Mai yelled enthusiastically, "how are you any different!?" Gokudera and Tsuna yelled.

"Wait, since when are you in the photography club?" Tsuna realized. "Well, since school ended early I thought of checking out the photography club, after I threw the rock at Naito, and I got accepted immediately!" Mai explained happily.

'They probably let her in because she's pretty and popular…' Tsuna thought blankly. "Its really cool~! I like pictures of my own descriptive reality and what I see so it's the reason I like photography~" Mai hummed, "Huh?" Yamamoto, Naito, and Tsuna tilted their heads. "What you're saying is the only reason you joined was cause you like taking pretty pictures?" Gokudera crossed his arms. "Pretty much" Mai nodded, 'that's not a valid reason!' Tsuna paled.

"I don't want to join any clubs! I just wanna go home, and eat some strawberries!" Tsuna yelled, surprising the teens. "Then go home" Reborn said simply, the teens turned to the ground. There stood Reborn dressed like a pharaoh, smiling with a green Leon staph. "The Egyptian pharaohs returned!" Tsuna yelled in shock. "You don't have enough time to join a club, you still have to payback Takesushi and you still have to study so you never had a choice" Reborn explained.

…

"You didn't tell me from the start!?" Tsuna yelled, "your such a Dame-boss, good thing I'm your tutor" Reborn sighed at his student's stupidity. "Now lets get going" Reborn ordered, he hopped onto Tsuna's shoulder and yanked on her hair. "Itte~ S-stop pulling!" Tsuna cried, Tsuna and the infant then left the teens behind.

"Ah~ And I wanted to join a club with Sawada~" Naito pouted, Yamamoto was disappointed too but just laughed it off, Gokudera and Mai face palmed.

"Herbivores…" Hibari called to them, they turned their head, Naito's jaw dropped. Hibari had a beaten up Mangusta in one hand, "what happened to Mangusta!?" Naito yelled, "He obviously has beaten him up!" Gokudera and Mai yelled.

"He's your herbivore lackey? Guess I have two to bite" Hibari dropped the corpse and pulled out his tonfas.

'Ah! Got to save Longchamp-kun!' Mangusta, grabbed his hand-held gun and pointed it at Naito's head.

**Bam!**

"What was that!?" Gokudera looked around, "just the idiot shot the other idiot" Mai deadpanned, pointing at Naito on the ground.

**Zip!**

"_My past has been complete darkness…my future shall be complete darkness…_" Naito said, sitting on the ground in his underpants and crying. 'He plans on using the Desolation Bullet to beg for forgiveness!' Gokudera and Mai gaped. "_Terumi! Why won't you answer my calls!?_" Naito cried, "he got dumped!?" Gokudera and Mai paled.

Not caring at all Hibari beat Naito till his soul almost left him, "Ah! Pity didn't work" Mai paled slightly, Gokudera and Yamamoto watched, even though the idol asked if they should help which the bomber replied "no", and Mai took tons of pictures.

Even when Naito and Mangusta begged for the (now) dressed Shamal for help, all they got was some spit and were sent home.

.

.

.

.

.

_I'm glad I'm needed…even just a little~_

* * *

><p><strong>Done! Glad to feel accomplished~! Sorry its kinda short and not much loving, just a little filler~ Thanks for reading, reviewing, faving, alerting, and all the love~ Pretty please review~!<strong>

**Happy Thanksgiving~!**

**Until next time**

**Ciao~!**


	31. Infiltrating The Weirdo's Home!

**Ciaossu~! Thanks for all reviews, favs,and alerts~! Here's the newest chapter! Sorry its just another Tomaso family chapter~! Oh! I wanted to mention, a friend of mines made a Fanfic with Mai~ I was so happy I felt I could explode into a happiness fireworks~! Its named "**My Weird Best Friend" by yuki-sakura88, I thought it was super cute, its her first one so I think it was really good~ Anyway,****

**Please read on!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn (but the OC & OOCness is definitely mines)**

* * *

><p><em>I've never really visited a friend's home before so…I'll be fine, right?<em>

.

.

.

.

.

**Sawada House**

"Tsu-chan~" Nana called from the hall, "Hai~?" Tsuna called back, walking towards the doorway. She was wearing a gray sweatshirt and dark gray short to her mid-thigh.

"Can you do me a small favor?" Nana asked, holding a basket of clothes in hand. "Sure" The brunette answered, "great, can you help me hang these clothes outside to dry?" Nana asked, which Tsuna nodded. Four minutes later, Tsuna walked inside, yawning tiredly.

"Tsuna, can you do me a favor?" Reborn called from the doorway. "Mhmm, what?" Tsuna nodded, wiping her eyes cutely. "Would you infiltrate enemy headquarters for me?" Reborn asked innocently, "okay…" Tsuna agreed tiredly.

…

"That's not a small favor!" Tsuna yelled at him, realizing what he just asked her. "Why would I do that anyway? I don't have any enemies" Tsuna said. "You just got a rival family recently" Reborn said, "huh?" Tsuna tilted her head. "There can't be two Mafia bosses in Namichuu, let alone them both being Dame" Reborn said, "wait…you don't mean…!?" Tsuna panicked.

"We'll destroy the Tomaso Family" Reborn pumped his small fist, "Why now!?" Tsuna gaped, "And why're you asking so enthusiastic!?" Tsuna yelled. "Don't just say the first thing that comes to mind! And don't even joke like that!" Tsuna scolded. "Ah, they're here" Reborn said, "they?" Tsuna tilted her head.

"Hime!" Tsuna flinched, she ran over to the front door.

"I heard the news!"

"Yo~!"

Gokudera and Yamamoto at the door. Gokudera wore a white undershirt, a open white dress shirt, jeans, and white sneakers. Yamamoto wore a black long-sleeved undershirt, a gray open dress shirt, and white jeans with black sneakers.

"Gokudera-kun! Yamamoto!" Tsuna yelled, "Why're you two here?" "Let's go obliterate the Tomaso Family!" Gokudera's eyes sparkled, "You're going to Naito's house, right?" Yamamoto smiled. 'They've got it completely wrong!' Tsuna paled.

"You children have such wild imagination~" Mai hummed, sitting on the stairs and staring at them. She wore a dark blue long sleeve shirt, black jeans, and black converse.

"Urasai!"Gokudera growled, "Yo, Mai" Yamamoto grinned. "Lets get going~" Mai got up and walked towards the door, "Huh?" Tsuna said, "to destroy the Tomaso Family~" Mai smiled evilly. 'Even she took it seriously!' Tsuna paled.

* * *

><p><strong>31. Infiltrating The Weirdo's Home! The Longchamp Household!<strong>

"_Sigh_…" Tsuna hung her head tiredly, "you okay, Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked worriedly. "Huh? I'm just new at, uh, going over to other _friend's_ house" Tsuna smiled nervously, 'that's what Naito-kun is, right?' Tsuna wondered herself.

"Kinda understandable, the first time you ever went to another person's house was Takeshi's and you never knew till later" Mai said, "th-that's true…" Tsuna sweat dropped.

'Now that I think about it…this is the first time I went to a friend's house…I'm kinda getting nervous now' Tsuna felt her stomach churn. "Well we're going to a friend's house together, so no need to be so nervous" Yamamoto smiled, "Yamamoto…" Tsuna blushed lightly.

"An!" Tsuna smiled warmly, Yamamoto smiled back with a light blush, "and the Idol jumps ahead once more" Mai narrated silently.

"Oi!" Gokudera yanked Yamamoto away from Tsuna, "I'm here for you as well Hime! So you have no need to worry!" Gokudera smiled at his boss. Tsuna blinked and smile nervously, 'I'm more afraid he'll blow up their house first…' Tsuna sweat dropped.

"Th-thanks, Gokudera-kun" Tsuna stuttered, Gokudera smiled smugly and the baseball star, who just laughed lightly.

"But, if we're going to Naito-kun's house…why are Haru and the kids coming too!?" Tsuna yelled, seeing Haru and the two small infants skipping childishly.

"Tsuna-san. Please don't worry about me~?" Haru said, smiling happily. She wore a green long-sleeve dress with light yellow shirt over her dress top, she wore light yellow boots as well.

"I just wanted to see my future Husband at work. I'll leave right away" Haru hummed, lightly blushing. "…Eh!?" Tsuna blushed madly, "she won't marry you, you stupid woman!" Gokudera yelled.

"What luck, Tsuna!" Mai wrapped her arm around the brunette's shoulder, "huh?" Tsuna said confused, "you're the man of the relationship! Good job!" Mai thumbed up, "Urasai!" Tsuna yelled angrily.

"Here's the Tomaso Base" Reborn said, the group stopped and all of them gaped. It was a gigantic Japanese themed mansion; it would leave any person jaw dropped. "Hahii! Such an extravagant mansion!" Haru exclaimed, "Naito-kun lives here!?" Tsuna gaped, "Hahaha, its huge" Yamamoto laughed.

"Alright, first it needs to be scouted. Something so trivial should be done by an underling" Reborn then popped up behind the confused Lambo. "You go" Reborn kicked the cow over the wall, "Gupyaah!" he yelled as he fell over.

'That's horrible!' Tsuna paled, 'my prayers have been answered!' Mai smiled happily.

"Gupyaah!"

"Hm? Who's this kid!?"

"Ah, they found the Ahōshi" Mai said blankly.

"Gahahahaha! I am the Great Lambo-san! Hahahaha-Gupya!"

'What happened!?' Tsuna panicked, "by my guess, the cow was tickled, then farted, and then got beat up" Mai guessed, 'you're assumption are so ridiculous its true!' Tsuna paled.

The front door began to creek open. The doors opened, revealing a lot of tough looking Mafia men, one in the front holding Lambo. "Hiee!" Tsuna squeaked, Gokudera and Yamamoto stood protectively in front of the brunette.

"Wait" Reborn said, and then all the scary men fell over. "Eh!? What happened!?" Tsuna yelled, "Ah! Its Sawada-chan!" Naito exclaimed, the group noticed the weirdly dressed teen running toward them. He wore some kind of taped and sewed up shirt, and his black pants covered in bandages with his black combat boots.

"Aw, you guys are too shy! If you're gonna visit, tell me first, or even call me~!" Naito grinned. "N-Naito-kun!" Tsuna paled at his attire, "Yo~" Yamamoto grinned, 'he's so annoying every time I see him' Gokudera and Mai thought irritably.

"You're here! Super welcome! Make yourself at home" Naito grabbed Tsuna's small hand and shook it vigorously. "U-um, who are those people on the ground?" Tsuna asked timidly, "Oh, they're my subordinates" Naito explained.

**Boom!**

**Bam!**

**Blast!**

"There were some internal dispute again today~" Naito hummed, his subordinates shooting at each other and setting bombs. "Well, just don't worry about it!" Naito smiled off, another of his subordinate getting shot. "How can I not!?" Tsuna yelled.

"I won't think anything of it! Or I'll try my best not to!" Haru said in determination, "What kind of determination is that!?" Tsuna yelled in disbelief. "Waahh! Sawada-chan, who's she!?" Naito asked, his eyes popped out.

"I'm Tsuna-san's girlfriend~!" Haru smiled cheerfully, "Really!?" Naito yelled, "Don't reluctantly lie!" Tsuna yelled.

"Now that we're here…lets have fun" Reborn smiled, "Okay~!" Naito grinned, thumbing up to the infant. 'He forced us here just to hang out!?' Tsuna paled, 'Reborn-san!?' Gokudera paled.

'Oh! This must be Reborn-san plan, like the Trojan Horse: infiltrate and destroy from the inside!' Gokudera smirked, 'I have a feeling Hayato just thought of the Trojan Horse…' Mai paled.

"Naito's house sure is interesting~" Yamamoto whistled, "This is the main building, come in" Naito grinned, "Ah! What about Lambo?" Tsuna realized, "Gupyaah!" Lambo was blown up and landed in Tsuna's arm all burnt. "Got him, lets go in" Mai said, they entered the huge building with a sighing Tsuna.

"Hyaho~ Hyaho~ This way~!" Naito grinned as he led the way, the group followed. Tsuna was fidgeting, her finger twiddling and she looked around nervously. "Amazed by my house, Sawada-chan~!" Naito bragged, noticing her fidgety nature, "h-huh? Y-yeah, su-sure" Tsuna nodded, Naito blinked, he was about to say something when someone cut him off.

"How many times do I have to say it, you scum!?" Tsuna flinched at the voice. "A C-minor is like this! Are you a retarded!? I'm just gonna send you back to the homeland!" the voice yelled angrily, "I'm sorry!" another cried, the teens peeked around the corner of the door to the room where the yelling was heard.

"Gah!" the teens gaped, Lunga was there holding a V-guitar, a boy with a bump on his head crying in the background saying "Please don't send me back to my home land…" the boy begged.

'I-its th-that kid!' Gokudera gaped, Tsuna looked at him with glittering eyes, "hahaha, cool guitar" Yamamoto grinned. Not answering, Lunga slammed the door in their faces, "Hahii! How rude!" Haru exclaimed, while Yamamoto blinked in confusion.

"Lunga seems to have finally made a band buddy that he can open up to now~" Naito laughed, 'they weren't acting as if they were friend though!' Gokudera yelled in his mind.

"That's a cool Gibson Flying V~" Mai hummed, Tsuna flinched, "Flies V?" Haru repeated, "it's a guitar, the V shaped one, its called Gibson Flying V, its made of Mahogany~" Mai grinned.

"You sure know a lot about guitars" Yamamoto said, "not really, I found it in a book of guitars I found in Tsuna's room" Mai waved off. "Hahii, why would Tsuna-san have a book about guitars?" Haru said.

The teens looked to the brunette, "l-lets go already, Naito-kun! To your room!" Tsuna exclaimed, smiling nervously, pushing the red head down the hall. "Huh? Okay, okay~" Naito grabbed Tsuna's wrist and pulled her happily to his room.

"Oi! Don't take Hime to your room you perv!" Gokudera growled, running after them. Haru and Yamamoto followed quickly after.

"I thought they knew" Mai said, blinking, "you didn't even know until three weeks later" Reborn said as he walked after, "her Diary is a page turner I got distracted!" Mai whined.

**~ Katekyo Hitman Reborn! ~**

"We're here! Everyone take a look at my room!" Naito smiled, the teens gaped. It was a total mess, trash and boxes everywhere, a pigsty.

"Hahii~"

'Its disgusting…' Tsuna thought, 'wow…' Yamamoto thought, "Is this a pigpen?" Gokudera said; "you are a hobo" Mai deadpanned. "No~ I just have too many things I don't wanna toss~" Naito laughed, "what's this?" Gokudera went to box filled with little packets.

"Is this the newest miniature-dynamites!" Gokudera exclaimed in excitement, "there's your Vongola humor~! No matter how you look t it, those are just packets of Soy sauce that come with bento~" Naito laughed, Gokudera paled. "Pff-mistaking soy sauce for dynamites!" Mai snickered, "Oi!" Gokudera growled with a red face.

"Wh-why would you have this?" Tsuna asked with a pale face, "Aw, Sawada-chan! Whaddya mean _why_? You just collect it!" Naito smiled. "This is a box of red ginger, this is a box of old, used batteries. These raffle tickets from all the stores I've been to are all parts of my life!" Naito grinned.

'Naito-kun's a hoarder!' Tsuna paled, "Gyahaha! Its all just trash!" Lambo laughed obnoxiously, "Lambo!" Tsuna scolded. Lambo ran on top of the trash, I-pin chasing after him, "Ah! That's-!"

"Gupyaah!"

"My pot of left over rice bran paste!" Naito exclaimed, the cow falling into the gooey pot. 'He's too concerned about his childhood memories!' Tsuna paled, 'two hits, wishes do come true~!' Mai smiled happily.

"I'm sorry Naito-kun, Lambo didn't mean to cause trouble" Tsuna apologized, 'actually, he did…' Tsuna sighed. "Its fine, its fine~" Naito hummed, picking up the cow.

"When I see idiots like these, I just want to wipe snot on his face~" Naito smiled and actually put snot on the infant. "Pya! Lambo-an isn't an idiot!" Lambo put a booger back onto Naito's face, "what did you say!?" Naito repeated the action.

"You're not bad kid~!"

"I'm not gonna lose!"

Naito and Lambo began a full on booger war, 'these two have the same mental age!' Tsuna and Mai thought.

Yamamoto looked around the room; he notices a poster, "Kikumomo Sakura…" Yamamoto mumbled, "did you say something?" Tsuna turned to the idol. "H-huh? N-not really!" Yamamoto blushed, trying to use his altitude to hide the poster behind him.

"_Kikumomo Sakura_ is what he said" Mai smirked, Yamamoto flinched. "Isn't that a model?" Tsuna said, "a _swimsuit_ model~" Mai added, "Oh~ I didn't know you were into that, Yamamoto~" Gokudera smirked.

"N-no I-I had some friends who were into her and I-I just saw the poster on Naito's wall" Yamamoto explained with a flushed face, moving aside. "Oh, she's hot~ Too bad I'm into cute girls~" Mai deadpanned, "you're a perv" Gokudera sighed.

"You're a fan of her, Naito-kun?" Tsuna asked, "No way! That's just a camouflage to hide my super adult magazines!" Naito exclaimed. "What's that?" Tsuna tilted her head, the teens all straighten up.

"I-its nothing Tsuna-san" Haru flailed her arms, "y-yeah, n-nothing at all~" Yamamoto smiled nervously. "Don't corrupt her mind!" Mai punched Naito, "Hime is too innocent for your stupidity!" Gokudera kicked him. Tsuna tilted her head in confusion; not understanding what all the panic was about.

"But how dare you say stuff like that in front of the Kids and Tsuna-san!?" Haru yelled, "Aw~ She's playing innocent! So funny!" Naito laughed, "Naito-kun! Don't make fun of Haru!" Tsuna scolded.

**Whack!**

"Nyahee!"

"She punched him!" Tsuna paled, seeing Haru punch Naito, "Whoo! Go Haru-chi~!" Mai cheered, "Mai!" Tsuna yelled.

"I'll put three here…" Gokudera whispered, kneeling in front of some trash, "Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna called, the bomber flinched. He smiled to her and waved his hand in a sign language, 'I'm almost done…please continue to distract Longchamp he thought. 'I have a feeling he's got the wrong idea!' Tsuna paled.

"This house was badly built. It keeps swaying" Gokudera grumbled, his lighter fell out his pockets as it swayed.

'Ah! I can't let Hime see the lighter!' Gokudera panicked in grabbing it, "don't light it" a voice said under the trash. "Eh?" both Tsuna and Gokudera said, "you'll burn my hair" a giant girl, giant as in she reaches the ceiling, stood up. She had messed up black hair, a large mouth, fish like eyes, wearing a plaid shirt and teddy bear black under shirt, with khaki shorts.

"Gah!" Gokudera fell back, "There was someone buried inside!" Tsuna yelled in shock. "Sanappi, you were still sleeping?" Naito realized, "Oh, I forgot to introduce her, she's my new girlfriend!" Naito grinned. "Another one!?" Tsuna yelled, "this continues to amaze me" Mai mumbled.

"Your sleeping face is so cute, Sanappi!" Naito cooed, "crap, I have to go to work" Sanappi ignored Naito and headed out, "your naturally messy hair from sleeping is perfect~" Naito continued even when she ignored him. 'Another unique girlfriend!' Tsuna gaped, 'how do I describe this place…it makes me tired…' Tsuna paled.

"Longchamp-kun, what are you doing!" Mangusta yelled, running into the room. "Why'd you let Vongola people onto our property!? They're our sworn enemies! Enemies of Longchamp the second! This is war!" Mangusta yelled.

"You wanna a war, I'll give you one, stick man" Mai smiled evilly, glaring at Mangusta. Mangusta flinched but glared back.

"G-guys…" Tsuna timidly call them, "its fine, Mangusta~" Naito grinned, throwing an arm around Tsuna's shoulder. "Sawada-chan and them are just here to visit" Naito grinned; Tsuna was blushing madly from the closeness.

"Guh!" Mangusta flinched at how close his boss was to the brunette, "is that true, Vongola!?" he growled. "E-eh!? Y-yeah?" Tsuna nodded timidly. "I see! So you came into Longchamp-kun's room to seduce him! Didn't you!?" Mangusta accused, "Eh!?" Tsuna blushed even redder.

"Huh~? What're you talking about, Mangusta~?" Naito honestly didn't keep up. 'T-to seduce Naito-kun!? Wh-what does that even mean!?' Tsuna's eyes swirled. "I-I just came cause Reborn-"

Tsuna looked over to the infant, "What are you doing!?" Tsuna yelled, the infant covered in weapons. "Didn't I tell you we'd be destroying the Tomaso?" Reborn said plainly, "I've been waiting, Reborn-san! Lets blow this place sky-high!" Gokudera yelled in agreement. "Are you serious!?" Tsuna yelled, "When aren't they…" Mai paled.

"Aaahh! This is bad!" Naito panicked, "didn't I say so!?" Mangusta yelled. "We have to run, Sawada-chan!" Naito yelled, "Why do you want to escape with the enemy!?" Mangusta yelled, 'good question!' Tsuna paled.

"We're going to annihilate this place" Reborn began shooting, "blow up!" Gokudera threw his bombs. "Aaah!" Tsuna yelled, "come on, Sawada-chan!" Naito grabbed one of his boxes and Tsuna's hand and dragged her out. Everyone ran out, but then stopped in the hallway, Pantera in their way holding pinwheels.

"Pantera! Why're you holding weapons!? You really want to kill Sawada-chan!? You can't!" Naito yelled, "Eh!?" Tsuna paled. Pantera then threw the sharp pinwheels at Naito, missing his head since he moved his head to the side.

"Just kidding~" Naito grinned, "Eh!?" Tsuna yelled. "Were you scared? She's always unpredictable like that so she always misses the target" Naito grinned, more of the pinwheels aimed for his head.

"Look~ Its not even close to hitting Sawada-chan~!" Naito laughed, dodging the attacks, 'I…I don't think that's right, Naito-kun…' Tsuna paled, seeing she wasn't even getting attacked. 'Her target is you!' Tsuna yelled in her mind, Naito just smiled at her nonchalantly.

"I wonder what happened between those two…" Tsuna mumbled, "N-n-n-no-nothing happened! P-please don't ask me about our issues" Mangusta stuttered, his face pale, 'something definitely happened!' Tsuna thought.

"Hahii!" Haru yelled, another explosion behind them, "we have to get out of here!" Tsuna yelled. Once they opened the door, there was another fight outside. 'Another internal dispute!' Tsuna paled, "Lambo-san will help too!" Lambo laughed as he began throwing tons of grenades, "Don't! Lambo-"

**Boom!**

**Boom!**

**Boom!**

"You aren't helping at all!" Tsuna yelled, seeing even more explosions. "He helped me" Mai grinned, "You are just insane!" Tsuna yelled.

"Aargg! Enough of this mess!" Tsuna yelled, trying to find an exit, not noticing a grenade head her way. "Sawada-chan!" Naito grabbed Tsuna's wrist, pulling her into his chest.

**Boom!**

Tsuna blushed, being in the oblivious Naito's embrace. "You okay, Tsuna?" Mai panicked as she pulled Tsuna away from the idiot, "I-I'm fine…" Tsuna mumbled.

"Why'd you save the enemy, Longchamp-kun!?" Mangusta yelled, "hahaha!" Naito laughed. "This is Sawada-chan's first time coming to a friend's house, so we should be more considerate of her, don't you think~?" Naito smiled with his tongue out.

"Eh?" Tsuna blinked, "how'd you know this is my first time?" Tsuna asked, "hmm~?" Naito smiled at her. "Cause when I first went to a friend's house, I was also fidgety" Naito grinned, making Tsuna blushed. 'Hard to believe…' Mai sweat dropped.

'He was trying to make me less nervous…' Tsuna smiled warmly at the weirdo, Naito was surprised, 'this is the second time she smiled like that…its weird…' Naito thought with a blush.

"Um, not to ruin you guys' moment but…the house is blowing up!" Mai yelled, Naito and Tsuna flinched. "To the exits!" Naito pointed to the door, he ran onto the field-

**Boom!**

-but was instantly blown into the sky, "Longchamp-kun!" Mangusta yelled. 'He went flying!' Tsuna paled. "I'm coming Longchamp-kun!" Mangusta ran onto the field as well then-

**Boom!**

-was blown up and thrown into the sky as well. "They both went flying!" Tsuna gaped, "and they said idiots couldn't fly" Mai watched as they flew, "don't just watch!" Tsuna yelled.

_And so, the entire Longchamp house was burned down._ "We win" Reborn said in the midst of the rubble. _On the surface, it seemed as if the Tomaso Family had suffered severe losses but…_

"Sawada-chan, can we stay here for a while? "Naito asked when he came over to the Sawada house. "Eh!?" Tsuna yelled.

…_They just get bolder and bolder._

"Ara? Are these your new friends, Tsu-chan? Nice to meet you" Nana greeted warmly. "Hey, hey~" Naito greeted with a grin, "you have such lively friends, Tsu-chan~" Nana smiled. "Y-you could say that…" Tsuna smiled nervously, 'although the only lively one is Naito-kun…' Tsuna sweat dropped at Mangusta, who was glaring at her, and the other two that were always quiet.

"I'll go get lunch ready~" Nana hummed as she ran into the kitchen. "What're the Tomaso idiots doing here?" Mai asked as she walked down the stairs with Reborn sitting on her shoulder, "who're you calling idiots!" Mangusta growled, "who else?" Mai smirked, earning a glare.

"Hehehe, guess we'll have a sleepover, Sawada-chan~" Naito grinned, shaking Tsuna's hand vigorously. Tsuna blushed, 's-sleepover…I finally get to have a sleepover!?' Tsuna eyes glittered. Reborn shadowed his eyes at hearing such a thing, he glared at Naito, who shivered but had no idea why.

"Like hell you're sleeping here!" Mai growled, "you blew up our house, like Longchamp-kun said, you have to be considerate to us!" Mangusta yelled, "to Tsuna, not to you, Baka!" Mai yelled back.

"So can we sleepover~?" Naito smiled, "w-well…" Tsuna blushed. "Why would we let the enemy in our home, that's just stupid" Reborn scoffed as he hopped off Mai's shoulder and onto the ground, Mangusta paled, 'so straight forward…he's making fun of them…' Tsuna paled.

"Get out!" Mai kicked the Tomaso Family out the house, "M-Mai!" Tsuna exclaimed. "Che!" Mai threw an envelope at Naito's face, "as if you're finances can handle the damage already done and your living expenses, use that money for a hotel until your house is back to normal!" Mai yelled really fast that they couldn't even understand.

**Slam!**

Mai then slammed the door at the two confused and two impassive faces. "_Sigh_" Mai sighed as she leaned against the door. "W-why'd you give them money?" Tsuna asked timidly, Mai looked up at her then looked away with a light blush.

"You worry too much…they were considerate to you…and I'm sure as hell not letting them live here" Mai said, looking away from the brunette. Tsuna blinked, then she smiled at the blushing Coyote.

"You really are a nice person, Mai~" Tsuna hummed, "U-urasai!" Mai yelled in embarrassment. Reborn smirked from the ground, "you really are a Tsundere~" Reborn said. "Am not! Urasai!" Mai yelled, "what's that~?" Tsuna tilted her head.

.

.

.

.

.

_My first experience was…weird, but…it was really fun! Especially with my friends~!_

* * *

><p><strong>There! Update! Thanks for reading~ I kinda got Tsundere from my friend, she kept saying Mai's a Tsundere and I was like "…No way! I just realized that now!" so had to admit it once~ For those who just want me to skip to the Varia arc already, Gomen~ I want to get there soon too! I just wanted to add the Tomaso family, not many, or at all, have written of them so I wanted to do it, cause they're hilarious~! Anyway, I'll update soon~ Sorry for any mistakes~ Pretty please review~!<strong>

**Until next time**

**Ciao~!**


	32. Oh! It's a Bowling Date!

**Ciaossu~! I think this'll be the last of the Tomaso family for a while, I'm gonna miss them, they're so weird~ Hehehe~ Anyway, I haven't made any announcements lately, just check out the Character Popularity poll, friend Mai on Facebook, her name "Inoue Vongola Mai", um, I made a Livejournal, the link is on my account, pretty much it. Oh! By the by! Another friend of mines made a Fanfic based off of Vongola: Beginning Reborn! It's called "dare the khr characters" by shirayuki sakura of yomitsuki. You can dare the KHR characters, including Mai, to do anything! Please review for her, but all dares and questions must be sent through PMs only, ok~? Anyway…**

**Please read on!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn** **(but the OC & OOCness is definitely mines)**

* * *

><p><em>Naito-kun has always been different from me…but why…?<em>

.

.

.

.

.

"Guys~"

"Leave us alone, Tomaso Idiot!" Mai growled, Gokudera growling beside her. Currently, the four best friends were walking home, when a smile that causes storms appears once more.

"Hahaha, guess Naito has a lot of energy" Yamamoto laughed, "too much energy…" Tsuna mumbled.

"Yama-chan~ Goku-chan~" Naito called, Gokudera twitched. "Who're you calling Goku-chan!?" Gokudera growled, turned and ready to kill the Tomaso boss. "Whoa~ Whoa~ This is caused by stress~ Goku-chan, you've accumulated too much stress~" Naito laughed, "What're you talking about?" Mai raised an eyebrow.

"We've worked hard all day at school, and Yama-chan and Inoue-kun work hard for their clubs~!" Naito said, Mai twitched, Yamamoto laughed nervously. "So lets relieve stress!" Naito suggested, "sorry, but me and Tsuna decline, we have somewhere to be" Mai dead panned, 'we do?' Tsuna tilted her head in confusion.

"Well, I just need Yama-chan and Goku-chan~" Naito hummed, he slung his arms around the two male's shoulders and dragged them ahead of the two girls.

"Huh?" Tsuna said confused, "that plotting idiot…" Mai growled. "Lets go bowling!" Naito suggested, grinning happily, Gokudera and Yamamoto blinked.

"Huh!?"

* * *

><p><strong>32. Oh! It's a Bowling Date!<strong>

"The idiot suggested to go bowling" Mai told Tsuna, using her super hearing. 'I have a bad feeling about this…' Tsuna paled.

"I'm trying to gather up three guys, one two, three, just right~!" Naito hummed, "I wanted to go with the guys but my family members, Mangusta and Lunga, are building the foundation for our new head quarters, so they aren't here" Naito grinned. "That explain why that stick man isn't fighting with you again" Mai said after explaining what he said to the brunette.

"Che, go by yourself" Gokudera scoffed, "sorry, I don't really…" Yamamoto smiled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. "But I need help~" Naito flailed his arms, still smiling. Mai's eyes gleamed mischievously, for some reason Tsuna felt her spine shiver.

"Guys~ Is it that you don't want to help a friend?" Mai smiled, Tsuna blinked in confusion. "Huh? What're you talking about?" Gokudera crossed his arms, Yamamoto blinked.

"Is it that such cruel guys, such as yourselves, won't help a friend in need?" Mai snickered, "don't you think friends who don't help friends are terrible too, Tsuna?" Mai asked.

"E-eh?" Tsuna flinched, "w-well, friends are supposed to be there for each other, that's how it's supposed to be. I wouldn't leave my friend when he needs me most" Tsuna said honestly.

"Tsuna…"

"Hime…"

Yamamoto and Gokudera looked at the brunette in amazement. "Yeah, _you_ wouldn't leave a friend in need" Mai smirked, "Yeah~" Naito smiled. Yamamoto flinched, Gokudera gritted his teeth. "Alright" the teens looked at the idol in surprise, "I'll go~" Yamamoto grinned, "Nani!? "Gokudera yelled, "Yay~" Naito cheered.

'Wouldn't let Tsuna down….' Yamamoto smiled at the brunette; Tsuna blushed at the smile, Gokudera growled at seeing the idol gain his boss's attention. "I'll go!" Gokudera yelled, "Eh?" Tsuna said startled, "Really~?" Naito grinned, "yeah" Gokudera nodded.

"Yay! Lets go now!" Naito grabbed the two's wrist and dragged them away. "Eh?" Tsuna blinked, "this'll be good" Mai's eyes gleamed, "Eh!?" Tsuna yelled.

**Scene Change**

"Right here~!" Naito dragged the two males to the booth in Namimori's bowling, "Hai, Hai" Yamamoto smiled, "Teme, let go of me!" Gokudera growled.

"M-Mai…" Tsuna called, "why're we hiding over here and following the guys?" Tsuna asked timidly, her and Mai in a booth near by the guys. Tsuna and Mai still wore their uniforms, but they were wearing brown trench coats and black shades, Mai held binoculars and was spying on the males.

"Duh, we're following them," Mai said easily, "but why?" Tsuna asked. "Because, I wanted to see their faces when they find out~" Mai grinned, turning back to the boys, 'find out?' Tsuna thought confused before looking back.

"Man, they're not here yet. I'm really looking forward to it!" Naito exclaimed, "_they_?" Yamamoto repeated, "Who's _they_, Longchamp?" Gokudera's eyebrow twitched at what he might say next. "The girls obviously~" Naito grinned.

…

"EH!?" Yamamoto and Gokudera yelled.

"EH-mmph!"

"Shh! Tsuna! You'll ruin it!" Mai snickered, covering Tsuna's mouth; the brunette had a shocked expression. 'She knew!' Tsuna paled.

"You brought us for a date!?" Gokudera yelled, if it wasn't for Yamamoto holding the bomber back, Naito would've been killed.

"You should say…meeting! A first meeting for three girls and three boys! If you hit it off…" Naito blushed lightly, grinning, "if you hit it off! Ah, purnyan-nyan!" Naito began getting excited. 'Its so hard to follow this person!' Tsuna paled, 'he makes no sense…' Mai sighed.

"Idiot" Gokudera glared, "don't you already have a girlfriend?" Yamamoto remembered. "Oh? You mean Sanappi? We broke up ages ago~" Naito grinned, 'you were with her just yesterday!' Tsuna gaped.

"As if I'll stay here for a group date" Gokudera scoffed, "y-yeah, I'm not really into that" Yamamoto scratched the back of his neck nervously, smiling.

"Eh~? But you told Sawada-chan you'd help me" Naito reminded them, which causes the two males flinched. "Ah~ So the Tomaso Idiot knows how to blackmail~" Mai said surprised, Tsuna blinked in confusion.

"After all, Sawada-chan lent me you guys, a boss lending her subordinates after all~" Naito grinned, 'I'm not a boss and I didn't lend them to him at all!' Tsuna yelled in her head, the brunette, bomber, and Idol pale faced. 'I-Its not like Yamamoto and Gokudera-kun belong to me…' Tsuna blushed at the thought, Mai blinked at the brunette then looked back at the males.

"F-fine, w-we'll stay" Gokudera stuttered, "to help a friend" Yamamoto smiled, "great~" Naito clapped happily. 'For Tsuna/Hime…' the two thought with deep red blushes, 'Eh? Are they sick? They're all red…' Tsuna wondered, staring at the males red as a tomato, 'so easy to read…' Mai sweat dropped.

"As a side note, the girls who are coming today are supposed to be super cute!" Naito grinned, the two wanted to yell at the idiot boss "not as cute as Tsuna/Hime!" but we all know they'll just turn too red.

"Someone cute…they might suit Yamamoto and Gokudera-kun" Tsuna mumbled, "as if…" Mai mumbled. "Why not?" Tsuna turned to the Coyote, who just blinked back at the brunette, surprised slightly.

"I-I mean, Y-Yamamoto and G-Gokudera-kun are super popular, it only makes sense people that are super good looking and smart to be with someone just as" Tsuna twiddled her fingers, blushing fiercely. "Tsuna…" Mai said surprised, "they hang out with Dame-Tsuna…I always hear the girls saying how Yamamoto and Gokudera-kun have bad taste and shouldn't be with me…it really is bad for them to be my friends" Tsuna said, Mai looked between the sad brunette and the bomber yelling at Naito while being held back by a smiling baseball idiot.

"It really is…bad they be with me…" Tsuna mumbled, looking down with sad honey eyes. "Maybe" Tsuna looked up to Mai looking at the males with a bored expression. "Maybe it is bad to be with you" Mai repeated, Tsuna flinched but nodded.

"But, it's not really your call, is it?" Mai glanced at Tsuna, the brunette blinked in surprise. "They like being with you, cause you're you, if you deny them their feelings, you'll really be bad" Mai smiled, "Mai…" Tsuna blushed, amazed by her words.

"You're right, the only ones who can decide whether to be with me or not is them" Tsuna looked back at the males, "I just hope that day doesn't come soon" Tsuna prayed. "It'll never come" Mai said simply, "Eh? How would you know?" Tsuna said, "hmm, call it, intuition" Mai grinned, Tsuna blinked.

"Well, I hope you're right" Tsuna smiled at the guys, who felt like blushing, but had no idea, why. "So do you think those idiots have bad taste?" Mai asked curiously, "Eh? Hmm, well, we all have different tastes for friends, we sometimes don't even choose them" Tsuna laughed nervously, 'she thinks they meant friends…those knuckle heads have a lot to deal with in the near future…' Mai sighed.

"Oh! That must be her! Rikopin!" Naito exclaimed, the males and girls turned to where Naito was looking. A cute girl with very short black hair and a cute face smiled their way. "Oh!" Mai and Tsuna exclaimed, Yamamoto and Gokudera were amazed, but weren't as impressed. 'Tsuna/Hime is still cuter…' the two grumbled in their heads, blushing.

"She is very cute…" Tsuna blushed in admiration, 'although, I can't really compare her to Kyoko-chan…' Tsuna blushed lightly, "If it doesn't work with the block heads, I'll take her" Mai held her binoculars towards the girl, "are you actually thinking of _picking_ her up!?" Tsuna yelled-whispered, gaping.

Then a larger female (?) wearing a skirt and a tank top that said "Match Danger" shoved the pretty girl aside. "Move" the girl said as the girl was easily pushed aside, "aah!" the girl screamed. The teens' eyes popped out of their heads at the unique female.

"A T-shirt with Matchstick on it! Its Rikopin all right!" Naito grinned, this caused Yamamoto and Gokudera gaped. "Never mind…" Mai paled, 'she instantly backed off!' Tsuna paled.

"So cute~! Rikopin is super cute~!" Naito yelled enthusiastically, 'his idea of cute is far away from mines …' Tsuna sweat dropped.

"Oh! The one in the mini-skirt is Mayu-Mayu" Naito pointed, "pshew, pshew" a creepy girl with short straight black hair wearing a blouse and mini-skirt Panto-mimed towards them. 'She's Panto-miming!' the sane people paled.

"Waah~ Its hard to tell who's better~!" Naito smiled happily, 'very!' Tsuna and Mai paled. "Oh! I almost didn't notice! There's one more person! You're Risako-chan?" Naito looked down, "Its Riboko" a familiar voice said, the teens looked down.

"Don't look down on me" Reborn dressed as a girl with long black hair said, chewing on her hair. "This is the one time I'm going to say he does not look cute…" Tsuna paled, "even a Pedo wouldn't say it…" Mai agreed.

**Smack!**

**Smack!**

"Itte~!" the two girls held their foreheads and ducked down, "who threw bowling shoes!?" Mai growled silently, holding one shoe and Tsuna the other. Riboko's eyes gleamed, his arms stretched out as if he threw something just now, "something wrong, Riboko-chan?" Naito asked, "don't look down on me" Riboko said.

Yamamoto and Gokudera stared at the girls, "U.M.A…?" Gokudera mumbled, "G-Gokudera…" Yamamoto sweat dropped. "Nope he's right, they're like from another planet" Mai agreed, Tsuna paled. The two freak-show girls stared at the two males, who began sweating nervously.

"Fuho, you're my type" the two pointed at Gokudera, he flinched. "Oh, Gokudera Hayato-kun?" Naito smiled, "I'm going to turn you into an ornament!" Rikopin hugged the bomber, a bone-crushing hug. "Pshew-pshew!" Mayu-Mayu joined the hug. "M-my bones!" Gokudera paled, losing air fast.

Yamamoto smiled a relieved smiled, "don't just relax over there! Help me!" Gokudera yelled. "G-Gokudera-kun…" Tsuna pitied the bomber, "even I pity him…" Mai mumbled. "Damn it, let go!" Gokudera yelled, shoving the girls away.

"I'll send you to hell!" Gokudera pulled out his dynamites, Tsuna became alarmed. "No-gah!" Tsuna tried running to the bomber but Mai pulled her back. "I said we're observing, what part of that don't you get!?" Mai yelled-whispered. "D-demo, Gokudera-kun'll-"

"That's why we have Takeshi" Mai pointed out, Tsuna blinked, the two looked back at the group. "Gokudera, they're still girls, don't be so violent" Yamamoto scolded, "what!? They almost crushed me!" Gokudera yelled. "We should treat girls nicely" Yamamoto smiled, "ne?" Yamamoto smiled with a tilt. All the girls in the bowling alley blushed madly at the idol's bright smile.

"Takeshi really has an effect on women…" Mai smiled tiredly, "amazing…" Tsuna blushed madly, "not you too!" Mai yelled.

"Che" Gokudera scoffed, putting away his bombs. Rikopin and Mayu-Mayu stared at Yamamoto; the idol flinched and smiled nervously. Gokudera grinned, 'now you'll get it!' Gokudera thought happily.

"You're still my type!" Rikopin and Mayu-Mayu pointed at the bomber, "Eh!?" Gokudera gaped, Yamamoto sighed and just smiled it off. "Fuho, come here" Rikopin held out something to hang ornaments. 'She's dead serious!' Gokudera and Tsuna gaped, 'c-creepy…' Mai paled.

"I wanna leave…" Gokudera paled, Yamamoto only smiled nervously. "Yo~ Heard you guys needed me" Dino walked towards the group, "Bucking Bronco!" Gokudera exclaimed, "Dino-san!" Tsuna yelled-whispered. 'He invited Baka-Dino, how mischievous…' Mai glared at Riboko sill chewing his hair.

"Waah~ You're Goku-chan and Yama-chan's friend~?" Naito exclaimed, "um, yeah, kind of" Dino grinned. "I heard you're the Tomaso Family's eighth boss" Dino said. "Oh~ I'm really that famous~? I'm mafia~!" Naito shook Dino's hand vigorously, "you're a little weird" Dino smield nervously.

"What're you doing here, Bronco?" Gokudera asked with a raised eyebrow, "well, I heard of this meeting with the Tomaso leader, and Reborn told me its best to try and form an alliance through this" Dino explained, 'it was him…' Tsuna and Mai glared at the infant.

"Ah! I didn't think of it that way!" Gokudera flinched, "Hahaha! So this is apart of the Mafia game?" Yamamoto laughed, 'why do I feel this just got worse…' Tsuna paled. "You guys were bowling? Huh? Tsuna's not here?" Dino looked around, no sign of the brunette since Mai forced Tsuna to duck down.

"You know Sawada-chan!?" Naito exclaimed, "huh? Y-yeah, she's my little sister" Dino grinned, "I didn't know Sawada-chan had such a cool older brother~" Naito's eyes glittered in admiration. "Hahaha, w-well" Dino rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment, grinning.

"Hime doesn't even call him _big brother _or _Onii-chan_ not even _Aniki_" Gokudera grinned, "she treats you normally~" Yamamoto smiled innocently. Dino felt like he was stabbed multiple of times before he froze, "Their not blood related, he just self-proclaimed himself as her older brother" Gokudera added, "oh" Naito nodded, and Dino was blown into dust.

"Huh?" Tsuna blinked in confusion, 'these two really find that clumsy idiot as a threat, huh?' Mai sighed. "Anyway, you should see the cute girls I-huh? Where'd they go?" Naito blinked, looking around for them.

"I'm going to turn you into an ornament!"

"Pshew!"

"Gaah!"

Dino was sandwiched/crushed by the two creepy girls. "D-Dino-san!" Tsuna paled, "shh! He can deal with it" Mai waved off, "he's getting crushed!" Tsuna yelled-whispered.

"Che, gross" Gokudera scoffed, "now wait a minute, Hurricane bomb" Dino called. "In the mafia, we cannot judge nor discriminate against anyone based on appearance, a mafia boss and his/her subordinates should respect everyone's individuality" Dino grinned, Gokudera and Yamamoto blinked.

"Dino-san's always so cool~" Tsuna's eyes glittered in admiration, 'and that bastard pulls ahead again…!' Mai growled in her mind, Yamamoto and Gokudera for some reason felt angry to the blond.

"What's important is what's on-" Rikopin and Mayu-Mayu crushed Dino into a tighter bear hug. "Th-the i-inside…" Dino struggled, "What's inside is going to get squeezed out!" Gokudera yelled, Yamamoto sweat dropped.

"P-poor Dino-san…" Tsuna mumbled, her face pale, Mai only sighed.

**~ Katekyo Hitman Reborn ~**

* * *

><p><strong>-~Intermission~-<strong>

**Katekyo Hitman character Info:**

**Name: Naito Longchamp**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 15**

**Birthday: August 9**

**Zodiac: Cancer**

**Height: 168 cm.**

**Blood Type: A**

**Favorites: Keeping Useless stuff,**

**Bragging,**

**Unique clothing,**

**Cute (?) girls,**

**And his old dog Pochi**

**Hates: When girls fight,**

**Being dumped,**

**Not being the center of attention,**

**Not being Honest**

**-~End of Intermission~-**

* * *

><p><strong>~ Katekyo Hitman Reborn ~<strong>

After forceful release, they began bowling. "Lets get started then, I'll go first" Dino grinned, grabbing a bowling ball and walking to the aisle. "Am I forgetting something…" Tsuna mumbled, Mai smiled nervously at the brunette.

"Here I go!" Dino swung his arm back, but the bowling ball slipped out of his grasp and flew behind to the group. It landed at the table between the group that had four bowling balls.

**Bam!**

**Bam!**

**Bam!**

**Bam!**

The bowling balls were launched up and hit Gokudera, Naito, Rikopin, and Mayu-Mayu in their faces. "Strike" Riboko said, sitting on the confused and uninjured, because he sat at the back, Yamamoto's shoulders.

"Sorry! My hand slipped!" Dino apologized, "like hell an apology'll work!" Gokudera yelled with a bloody forehead. "Dino-san really shouldn't go anywhere without his subordinates…" Tsuna paled, "Clumsy idiot to the end…" Mai sighed.

Rikopin and Mayu-Mayu were infuriated, yelling at the guys. Yamamoto and Dino had a hard time holding the bomber back from blowing them up. "What do we do?" Dino muttered, "blow them up!" Gokudera growled, "other than that…" Dino sweat dropped.

"Hey! What do you guys Extremely need me for!?" Ryohei yelled a she ran in. "Sempai!" Tsuna exclaimed, "oh no…" Mai paled.

"What're you doing here, Turf top!?" Gokudera growled, "ah, I heard you needed me" Ryohei blinked. 'Its all his fault…' Tsuna, Mai, and Dino stared at Riboko chewing more of his hair.

"So Sempai, you know what we have to do?" Yamamoto asked, "of course! My fighting spirit has already made sense of the situation!" Ryohei yelled. "It has…?" Yamamoto blinked; Dino and Gokudera raised an eyebrow.

"We have to defeat them!" Ryohei yelled, pointing at Rikopin drinking her drink from a straw through her nose and Mayu-Mayu doing Pano-mime. 'Idiot…!' Mai and Tsuna yelled in their heads, "No!" Dino and Gokudera yelled, "They are formidable opponents" Ryohei's eyes gleamed competitively.

"No Sempai, we're here on a group bowling date" Yamamoto explained, "then whoever bowls the best to the Extreme!?" Ryohei yelled, "I'll blow you up!" Gokudera yelled, being held back by Dino. "Th-that's fine, Sasagawa!" Dino smiled, struggling with holding back the bomber.

"Alright! I'll go!" Ryohei grabbed a bowling ball and went up the aisle. Ryohei's eyes gleamed as he ready his ball, "Extreme Curve Ball!" Ryohei yelled, throwing the ball down the lane with amazing force. The group, along with some random citizen watched in awe, the bowling ball rolled in a curve and straight towards the pins.

**Smash!**

Everyone gaped; the bowling ball and pins were smashed to pieces. "Such strength!" Tsuna paled, "moron!" Mai growled. "Slam dunk!" Ryohei yelled, pumping his fist, "that's basketball you idiot!" Gokudera yelled. "H-he destroyed the pins…" Dino gaped, "ehahaha" Yamamoto laughed nervously.

"Ehem!" the males flinched and slowly turned around to see a pissed off manager, glaring at the group. He walked up to Dino, grabbed his hand and put a bill in his hand and walked away. Dino looked at the bill and paled.

"If he pins the bill on Vongola he'll be destroyed like those pins" Mai growled, Tsuna sweat dropped.

"This is boring!" Rikopin yelled, "Pshew! Pshew!" Mayu-Mayu said angrily, "don't look down on me" Riboko repeated. 'They're angry…' Tsuna, Gokudera, and Dino paled. "Having a party~?" A familiar pervert's voice called, Mai's eyebrow twitched.

"Shamal!" Gokudera exclaimed, "I heard there were girls here, are they cute?" Shamal asked, wearing a suit and everything, smiling smugly. "W-well…" Gokudera looked away, "What? Not your type? Girls need huys like us to make them cute" Shamal scolded, "so cool~!" Naitop admired, Gokudera just scoffed.

"You know, it's not a sure thing that _she_ will ever fall for you, y'know?" Shamal smirked, crossing his arms; this caused Gokudera to blush madly. "_She_?" Tsuna repeated with a confused tilt, 'way to encourage him, Baka-pervert!' Mai growled.

'Since Dr. Shamal has a lot of experience with women…he should be the most reliable person in this situation' Tsuna smiled hopefully. Shamal blinked and looked over to Rikopin and Mayu-Mayu, he gaped.

"Who are these monsters!? Are you people CG!?" Shamal yelled, 'he's the meanest of them all!' Tsuna paled. "Sorry, my ESP just told me I have an emergeny patient coming in. Human lives matter the most!" Shamal yelled, 'that's a lie!' Tsuna yelled in her head.

"Gotta go-!"

"As if we're letting you leave!" Gokudera growled, holding Shamal by the back of his shirt. "Let go, Hayato! I want to live!" Shamal yelled, "I'll blow you up if you leave us with these monsters!" Gokudera growled, pulling out his dynamites as emphasis.

"As if that'll work on _me_~" Shamal smirked, "I'll kill you!" Gokudera jumped Shamal, the two beginning to fight. "Sempai, we have to break them up!" Yamamoto said, "Got it!" Ryohei nodded. The two ran in to stop them, only to be sucked into the fighting.

'That didn't help at all! If anything, made it worse!' Tsuna paled. "_Sigh_, I'll have to be the one to end thi-aah!" Dino tripped and fell into the battle, joining in the fight.

"This is boring!" Rikopin yelled, Mayu-Mayu agreed. They stared at the grinning Naito, "you're the type I like" they pointed at Naito, "Eh!? Hontoni~?" Naito grinned, blushing lightly. 'Why is he happy with that!?' Tsuna and Mai gaped.

"I'll make you into an ornament" Rikopin said, 'Why is she so insistent on having an ornament!?' Tsuna paled. "Hahaha, Rikopin, you're joking around again! Even without you doing that, you and I are connected with a red chain~!" Naito laughed, 'its red string!' Tsuna yelled in her head.

"Poke this into your head" Rikopin held up a sharp object, "huh?" Naito blinked, still smiling. "I'm serious!" Rikopin said, raising the object and about to stab the red head. Tsuna's eyes widen, "Naito-kun!" Tsuna yelled.

**Crack!**

"Sanappi!" Naito exclaimed, Sanappi held back Rikopin with just one arm. "What are you doing?" Rikopin asked, "Wh-what am I doing? I-I'm bowling of course…I-I kinda felt down after you d-dumped me…" Naito smiled nervously, Tsuna blushed at the serious emotion Naito had.

'He's actually…very sad…and I only think he's just joking all the time…' Tsuna's eyes soften, 'Naito-kun is very serious about his feelings…that's amazing…compared to me who can't even say that she's happy…Naito expresses his feeling so openly' Tsuna thought. 'What he likes…what his thoughts are…how he feels…what he thinks is cute…I can't even try...' Tsuna smiled softly at the red head. 'I admire Naito-kun…a lot' Tsuna smiled to herself, Mai blinked, blushing slightly at the dazzling smile.

"When did I dump you?" Sanappi asked, "I just had to go to my part-time job yesterday" Sanappi said simply, "oh! Really!?" Naito exclaimed surprised. 'Uh…' Tsuna and Mai paled, "he wasn't dumped it was just a misunderstanding!?" Tsuna and Mai gaped.

"Lets go back" Sanappi said, dropping Rikopin to the ground, "S-Sanappi! I'm so touched!" Naito hugged Sanappi's arm, the two walking out the building.

"Who am I gonna make an ornament!?" Rikopin yelled, "Pshew! Pshew!" Mayu-Mayu waved her arms angrily. "Ah!" Dino was thrown out from the fight still ensuing, "ah!" the two girls looked down at the beaten up Dino. "Dino's my type!" Rikopin yelled, picking up the blonde, Mayu-Mayu clapped her hands in agreement.

"E-eh!? G-guys! A little help!" Dino yelled, but the males were still fighting non-stop. "N-no way!" Dino began crying anime tears, Rikopin and Mayu-Mayu sandwiching him. "Dino's gonna be dead in mere seconds…" Mai mumbled, pale face.

Tsuna stood up, "Eh? Tsuna?" Mai blinked, Tsuna walked over to the group. "Stop it!" Tsuna yelled, the girls stopped and looked back at the brunette; at hearing their favorite brunette's voice they turned and looked in surprise to see Tsuna there.

"Tsuna!" Dino exclaimed, "Who're you?" Rikopin snapped at Tsuna, who flinched. 'I-I can't be scared, D-Dino-san's in danger…' Tsuna stared back in determination. "My name's Tsuna. You guys are hurting Dino-san, please let him go!" Tsuna asked, "Tsuna…" Mai mumbled in surprise.

"Why should we listen to an ugly brat like you? You're not even cute" Rikopin growled, Tsuna flinched again, "pshew! Pshew!" Mayu-Mayu pointed, which somehow got Tsuna to flinch again.

"What was that!?" Gokudera growled, the guys obviously irritated by the comment, but the girls ignored them. "U-um, th-that is…" Tsuna mumbled, shrinking away. 'I know I'm not cute but hearing it hurts just as much!' Tsuna had tears forming at the corner of her eyes. Tsuna flinched when she felt two hands on her shoulders; Tsuna looked back and was surprised to see the smiling face of Naito.

"Naito-kun!" Tsuna exclaimed, "Peace! Peace!" Naito grinned. "You guys shouldn't bully Sawada-chan, its wrong you know~" Naito hummed. "Huh?" Rikopin said, Mayu-Mayu was also confused.

"It makes you less cute, so I'm calling off the date, bye-bye~" Naito waved, the girls blinked. "After all…you can't hurt my friends~" Naito smiled, his smile had a very dangerous aura, the girls froze. They paled and shivered at the smile, they released Dino and the two walked out depressingly.

"There, done~" Naito beamed at Tsuna, the brunette just blinked in surprise, "why didn't you just do that at the beginning!?" Gokudera and Dino yelled, "Huh?" Naito blinked.

"Because I thought they were cute" Naito said simply, "we're not into your sick game!" Gokudera yelled.

**Whack!**

Naito was hit on the back of his head by a bowling pin; the red head fell forward on his face. "N-Naito-kun!?" Tsuna panicked, "you're just a pain…" Mai stalked over to the red head. "Stop wasting everyone's time…" Mai growled coldly, her foot on Naito's face, crushing his cheek on the ground. "Gwomwenwasai" Naito barely apologized, his face getting crushed.

"I came to enjoy the pain of the guys and you ruined it!" Mai yelled, 'that's why you're mad!?' Tsuna paled. "Those outfits…" Dino began, "Have you two been spying on us?" Yamamoto asked, Mai and Tsuna blinked. They both nodded, Mai with an impassive face, Tsuna with a blushing one. Gokudera ran up and grabbed Tsuna's hands into his, startling the brunette.

"I am so honored to have Hime follow me! It makes me feel even more special to Hime!" Gokudera exclaimed, grinning from ear to ear. 'E-eh!?' Tsuna blushed to her ears.

"Hahaha! You could've just said you were worried about us" Yamamoto laughed, "u-uh…" Tsuna tried to talk.

"Extreme disguises!" Ryohei yelled, "th-that is…" Tsuna tried talking.

"You really saved my butt back there, Tsuna, thanks" Dino grinned, Tsuna blushed, "I just…" Tsuna mumbled, unable to talk.

"Something you wanna say, Sawada-chan?" Naito grinned, ruffling Tsuna's hair. Tsuna blushed, she looked down, and then back up to the guys, who were surprised by the determined look.

"A-actually…I mostly came because Mai wanted me to…" Tsuna mumbled, the guys heard and suddenly felt dejected.

"Demo…" the boys perked up, "in actuality, I was very worried, I'm never not with you guys…so I worry a lot, gomen" Tsuna looked down shyly, her cheeks hot and red. The guys were enlightened and blushed at her sudden explanation.

"Th-that's fine, Hime!"

"I-its okay, Tsuna!"

"Its Extremely fine!"

"I-I'm okay with it, Tsu-Tsuna!"

The guys immediately said, so red that steam was coming from their heads. "H-Hontoni?" Tsuna asked, "yeah!" they yelled, Tsuna brightened up and beamed, this caused the guys to flush furiously.

'I'm so glad they're not mad I followed them!' Tsuna smiled to herself, 'she's too cute!' the guys thought.

"You were so worried you stalked me~? How Kawaī, Mai-chwan~!" Shamal launched himself to the Coyote, to be met once more with her foot. "Like hell I came here for you!" Mai growled with a blush, she stomped his face down to the ground. 'S-so cruel…' Tsuna paled at the harsh way Mai treated Shamal.

"Since we're still here, why don't we continue to bowl~?" Naito grinned, standing back up, "what about your girlfriend?" Yamamoto asked. "Oh~ She had part time, its all good~" Naito smiled, "don't mistaken her for breaking up with you again, idiot" Gokudera grumbled, Naito froze. "Did she break up with me for cheating!?" Naito began to cry anime tears, "I said don't think!" Gokudera yelled.

"But lets keep playing, Tsuna and Mai can join in now~ Four against four~" Dino grinned as he walked back to the booth with the group.

"I'm on Hime's team!" Gokudera yelled, "hahaha, I'll join Tsuna's team too~" Yamamoto grinned, earning a glare from the bomber. "Sasagawa, be on my team~" Dino called, "Extreme! Sure!" Ryohei yelled.

"_Sigh_, you idiots are too much to handle" Mai sighed as she walked to the group, "I'll be on any team Mai-chan is on~" Shamal exclaimed, "Get away from me!" Mai hissed, her cheeks growing redder.

Tsuna giggled to herself, Naito noticed her giggle and grinned. "Happy, Sawada-chan~?" Naito asked, Tsuna blinked but smiled and nodded.

"You know…I kinda admire you, Naito-kun" Tsuna said, "Eh?" Naito blinked. "You can speak your mind and actually say your interests, I can tell you don't have any secrets, you really are an honest person" Tsuna said, "for that, I admire, I hope to be able to open up and speak honestly from my heart" Tsuna smiled warmly at Naito, the red head flinched at the smile.

"Tsuna! Get over here!" Mai called, "hai!" Tsuna called back, running towards her friend, leaving behind the red head in thought. Naito looked back at Tsuna, seeing her laugh nervously at Mai shoving Shamal away.

'Speak my mind…?' Naito repeated.

_You're not even cute_

Rikopin's words echoed, Naito stared intently at Tsuna. "Cute…" Naito mumbled, 'I've never called Sawada-chan cute…' Naito thought.

The images of Tsuna's smiling at him passed by, making his heart beat a little. Naito smiled to himself, 'nah, Sawada-can's not cute…' Naito thought.

"Naito-kun~" Tsuna called, "Hai~ I'm coming~" Naito skipped towards the group. 'If anything I'd say…' Tsuna smiled and Naito smiled back, the group glared at the ignorant red head.

'…Sawada-chan is really pretty'

.

.

.

.

.

_Naito Longchamp is honest, always speaks his mind and feelings…I hope one day…I can do the same…and tell my friends how I really feel about them…someday…_

* * *

><p><strong>Done! Thanks for reading, this is the end of the Tomaso stories for now~ Hoped you like it, I'll update soon, so no worries~ That's all for now~<strong>

**Until next time**

**Ciao~!**


	33. I Killed Him?

**Ciaossu~! How's everyone~? Good I hope~! Minna~! I'm sorry I've been gone for a while, just been busy is all, but I'm back~! I've been busy with tons of work, I still have school but I'm a Junior so I have to decide for college and life and stuff, so I've been occupied. And odds are I'll still be super busy, but I'm not going to stop writing more chapters. I have something to tell you guys but first read this chapter and a little apology present at the end and I'll tell you after~**

**Happy (belated) Valentine's Day~**

**Beta'd by ****shirayuki sakura of yomitsuki~**

**Please read on!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn** **(but the OC & OOCness is definitely mines)**

* * *

><p><em>My friends…they really do cause a lot of destruction…but…I don't think they're hindrances…do I?<em>

.

.

.

.

.

"Let me go, you damn baby!" Mai growled as she was dragged out the front door, "you have a mission to complete and I am merely escorting you" Reborn said simply.

"But it's night and I'm tired, Hanashite!" Mai growled. "Like I care" Reborn simply said, "you jerk!" Mai growled.

"I wanna sleep with my Kawaii Tsuna-chi~" Mai whined, "Hmph, she doesn't wanna sleep with you~" Reborn smirked, "What was that!?" Mai growled. Reborn ignored the Coyote and continued to drag the black haired girl down the street.

"Oi, Reborn! Listen to me!"

A man in all black clothing walk under one of the streetlight, looking up at the Sawada house, he smiled.

"Hanashite, Reborn!" Mai yelled some more. Reborn smirked, his eyes gleaming in mischief.

* * *

><p><strong>33. I Killed Him!?<strong>

"Yawn~ So tired~" Tsuna stretched her arms as she sat in her bed.

**Ring~!**

**Ring~!**

**Ring~!**

"Eh?" Tsuna blinked, looking over to her cell phone sitting on the table beside her bed, the screen glowing. Tsuna grabbed her phone and answered, "Moshi, moshi?" Tsuna answered, "-_Hello? Tsuna-chan?_-" Kyoko's voice was heard, Tsuna froze.

…

'Kyoko-chan!?' Tsuna yelled in her head in disbelief. 'How'd she get my phone number? I'm pretty sure I never gave it to her or she never asked me…' Tsuna thought deeply.

"-_Gomen for calling suddenly, Reborn-kun gave me your number and I wanted to ask you something_-" Kyoko explained. 'It was him!' Tsuna frowned at the thought of her devil tutor. "Y-yeah, what can I do?" Tsuna answered nervously.

"-_No need to be so shy, Tsuna-chan_-" Kyoko giggled from the other side of the phone, Tsuna blushed even harder. "-_Can I visit your place tomorrow?_-" Kyoko asked innocently. "Eh? You wanna come over? "Tsuna said in surprise.

"-_Yup, there's something important I need to discuss with you_-" Kyoko explained. "s-something important?" Tsuna stuttered.

"-_Mhmm, so is it okay?_-" Kyoko asked. "O-of course y-you can come over, Ky-Kyoko-chan!" Tsuna nodded vigorously; again, obviously Kyoko couldn't see it.

"-_Hehehe, great, see you tomorrow, good night, Tsuna-chan_-" Kyoko smiled, even though the brunette couldn't tell as well.

Beep!

"Ky-Kyoko-chan's…coming over!" Tsuna yelled, panicking at the sudden realization. 'I wonder what the important thing is?' Tsuna thought. 'Doesn't matter, I'm just glad Kyoko-chan, my idol, wants to hang out with me~!' Tsuna blushed slightly, smiling happily.

'Lambo and I-pin are going to the amusement park with the tickets they won in a shopping lottery. Bianchi left to search for new ingredients. Futa went back to Italy to do some research for new rankings' Tsuna remembered. 'It's kinda lonely without them, but peaceful' Tsuna smiled in bliss.

'Oh! Mai's on a mission Reborn sent her on, so she's gone too!' Tsuna realized. 'So she won't be here either…kinda a relief too…' Tsuna smiled nervously, somewhere off Mai began crying Anime tears but had no idea why.

'No explosions or yelling or fighting or insanity, just a normal day~' Tsuna smiled happily, flowers around her. "You seem happy, good for you" Reborn thumbed up as he walked into the room, "Reborn!" Tsuna flinched, 'I forgot about him…' Tsuna paled.

"Oi" Reborn called, "Hmm? What is it?" Tsuna answered. "You shouldn't treat members of the family as hindrances" Reborn scolded, "huh?" Tsuna blinked, "you never know what might happen in this world" Reborn said, before walking away to get ready for bed, Tsuna was still confused.

Tsuna went back to bed, the lights turning off. She just lay in her bed, still thinking of what her tutor had just said. 'Reborn was talking weird…' Tsuna thought.

"_You shouldn't treat members of the family as hindrances"_

The words echoed in her head, 'Hindrances? I don't think of them as…hindrances…right…?' Tsuna dozed off before the thought could continue.

Not noticing, a man came in through the window. He stared at the sleeping brunette, his eyes gleaming.

**Next Morning**

"_Yawn_~ That was a good night's sleep" Tsuna smiled happily to herself, "I have no worries and problems~" Tsuna got up from her bed, not noticing the corpse lying face down at the end of the bed.

She grabbed some clothes from her closet and walked out the room to the bathroom, changing into a yellow shirt with long-sleeves and khaki shorts to her mid-thigh.

…

"Why is there a dead body in my room!?" Tsuna yelled as she ran back into her room, pointing at the corpse still motionless on her bed. "Wh-what's going on!?" Tsuna's face went pale; she began to shake in fear.

"You've finally done it" Tsuna flinched and turned to her tutor. "Your self-preservation instincts have awakened your talent as a Hitman" Reborn said, "what're you-?" Tsuna said confused.

"In extremely rare cases, after a person has taken too many Deathperation Shots, he/she may automatically go into Dying Will mode when in trouble, which happened when this burglar came in" Reborn explained, "you're finally acting like a member of the mafia, Tsuna" Reborn smiled.

"Why would I do something like that!?" Tsuna yelled. Reborn jumped up and kicked the body facing up, a red fist mark on his forehead, his eyes open and dilated, and his mouth ajar. "Huh? D-don't tell me…" Tsuna looked down to her hand, balling it to a fist, and gaped to see it slightly red.

"Hiee! No way!" Tsuna flinched, "I-I…killed him!?" Tsuna yelled, panicking. "Yup" Reborn thumbed up, "don't thumb up at me!" Tsuna yelled.

"Tsuna-san~" Haru called, wearing her Midori Uniform, running up the stairs. "Haru!" Tsuna flinched, Haru busted through the door, wearing a boat (?). "Look~ I'm going to be a houseboat for the cultural festival desu~" Haru exclaimed, smiling happily.

She blinked in confusion at the corpse, "Hahii~ Are you also practicing for a play? Using a fake dead body?" Haru smiled densely.

"Amazing, it looks like a real dead body~!" Haru exclaimed, "Th-that's c-cause, h-he's actually dead…an-and I-I killed him…" Tsuna said with a pale face. "Hahii!" Haru stepped back, causing her boat costume to be destroyed as she fell on her bottom.

**Ding-dong~**

Tsuna and Haru flinched, while Reborn smirked.

"Why are you here too!?" Gokudera's voice growled behind the door, "we don't have practice, and I like hanging out at Tsuna's~" Yamamoto hummed.

"Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto-san!" Tsuna yelled, the brunette and Haru panicked, running around the room while Reborn just smiled as usual.

"Excuse us~" the boys greeted, "Oh welcome~ Tsu-chan's upstairs" Nana said, "Hai~" The boys hummed and began walking up the stairs.

"Good morning, Hime~"

"Yo, Tsuna~"

Gokudera and Yamamoto smiled, walking into the brunette's room, smiling happily. Gokudera wore a black collard shirt with black jeans, Yamamoto wore a blue shirt with black long sleeves and blue jeans. The two blinked when they saw just Reborn sitting on the bed casually, Haru standing frozen and a dead body on the bed.

"Good…morning…" Haru mumbled. "Where's Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked curiously, Reborn jabbed his thumb towards Tsuna's desk. The brunette was shivering under the desk, her face pale, and hugging her knees to her chest.

"H-Hime! Wh-why're you under there!?" Gokudera panicked, running towards the brunette, "Tsuna?" Yamamoto looked confused and worried.

"Go-Gokudera-kun…Yamamoto…" Tsuna was tearing up, "m-my life…is over~!" Tsuna cried. Both Yamamoto and Gokudera flinched at seeing their precious boss cry. "H-Hime! Pl-please calm down!" Gokudera panicked, "I-if there's anything we can do, please tell us Tsuna, we'll do it!" Yamamoto flailed his arms.

"I'll have to just turn myself in!" Tsuna cried on her knees, "I'll wait for you to be released!" Haru said, crying anime tears. "I'll send you lots of letters!" Haru declared.

_Haru in a green kimono stood at a cliff, the water raging at the bottom. "Tsuna-san~ I await your return~" Haru sung to the stormy sky. Then the water splashed Haru's face, making her cry even more._

"Huh?" Yamamoto and Gokudera blinked in confusion, seeing the two brunette's crying and having no idea why. Meanwhile, Nana went shopping, humming happily. Tsuna cried, sitting on the floor, she finished explaining to the two males.

"Calm down, Tsuna" Yamamoto walked over and pet Tsuna's head, the brunette stopped crying and purred, Gokudera growled at the idol up shining him.

"It's not really possible you did it, right? You don't even remember, right?" Yamamoto smiled, "That's right. Besides, is this guy even really dead?" Gokudera narrowed his eyes at the dead body.

"Oi, if you don't snap out of it, I'll blow you sky high!" Gokudera growled, holding up a lit bomb at the dead man, the man's eye twitched. "He moved!" Tsuna yelled, "Hahii! C-call an ambulance!" Haru took out her phone and began typing the number.

"That won't be necessary" Reborn said, the teens looked to the door. "I brought a doctor" Reborn said, dragging a drunk Shamal. "Hello~ Senoritas~" Shamal hummed playfully, his cheeks red, "Dr. Shamal's hammered!" Tsuna paled.

"What is this~?" Shamal stood up, swaying, "I was about to go on a date with a pretty little senorita~" Shamal whined, "Shamal, when you're drunk, everyone looks like a pretty girl too you" Gokudera glared, 'that might be true…' Tsuna paled.

"We need you to check if this person's dead or living" Tsuna said, "Ah~ Someone's about to die right~" Shamal swayed as he walked towards Haru, "let's see~" Shamal puckered his lips at Haru; she obviously freaked and punched him right in the face, sending him to the ground.

"What are you doing!?" Haru yelled, "Ittetete" Shamal stood up and held his face. "If she's got this much strength, she should be fine" Shamal said, "Not her! Check him!" Tsuna shielded Haru and pointed at the dead body.

"You're cute but you just don't get it, I don't treat men" Shamal said, ruffling his own hair, "now that you mention, that's right" Reborn said, "Then why bring him!?" Tsuna yelled.

"Such a creep" Gokudera glared at Shamal, "this is hilarious" Yamamoto laughed. "Just check if he's alive anyway. If his pupils are dilated, he isn't breathing and his heart isn't beating…" Shamal trailed off.

"His pupils are dilated" Haru leaned over the dead man to check, "he isn't breathing" Yamamoto held a thin white paper in front of the man's nose, "his heart isn't beating" Gokudera check the pulse. "Which means…" the three backed away with pale faces, "he's dead" Shamal shrugged simply.

"I specialize in the living, so see ya~" Shamal waved and left. "So my life really is over!" Tsuna yelled, "I'll write my last words now" Tsuna sat at her desk.

"Thank you Maman for loving me and taking care of someone useless like me…" Tsuna trailed off as she wrote the letter, "Tsuna-san~" Haru cried, the two males pitied the brunette.

"Don't worry Tsuna, I invited someone else over" Reborn thumbed up. "Someone else?" Tsuna blinked. Suddenly, the teens heard a motorcycle outside, someone stepped on the gate jumped to Tsuna's window and pulled himself in the room in a swift movement.

"Yo" Hibari greeted, wearing his usual uniform, looking at the teens, smirking. "Hi-Hibari-san!?" Tsuna flinched away from her desk and ran to her friends' sides. "I've come so that the infant will owe me one. A deal of sorts" Hibari said. The prefect glanced at the body still on the bed, his eyes narrowed but then he smirked.

"So you got him in one shot, good job" Hibari kicked the dead body, "Yeah, I can dispose of this for you" Hibari smiled. "Di-dispose!?" Tsuna paled. "He'll get rid of the body so no one will ever find it, like the crime never happened" Reborn explained, "that's wrong in so many ways!" Tsuna yelled.

"I'll send some Disciplinary Committee members over later" Hibari said, 'the Disciplinary Committee is going to cover this up!?' Tsuna and her friends paled.

"Oh, and before I go" Hibari walked towards Tsuna, she shrunk away in fear, the prefect grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and pulled her towards him, their noses touching. Tsuna blushed madly, "Oi!" Gokudera growled in anger, Yamamoto and Haru gaped; Reborn's eyes were shadowed.

"Hi-Hibari…san…?" Tsuna's face was red, she was so close up to his face, she could see his cold gray eyes and long eyelashes up close she could almost feel them. 'Hibari-san's eyelashes are so long…this is the first time I've ever seen them up close…' Tsuna's eyes were half lidded, as if she was in a daze.

'Hibari-san has very pretty eyes too…wait a minute!' Tsuna's whole face became red to her ear. Hibari smirked at her reaction, amused. "Don't ever let any other man on your bed, understood?" Hibari said, causing Tsuna to blink in confusion.

"Tsunayoshi" Hibari said in a low voice, "H-hai!" Tsuna squeaked, her voice sounding desperate, which made her redder. "Good, see ya" Hibari smiled, releasing her and jumping out the window, sounds of the motorcycle growing distant. Tsuna then fell to her knees; she cupped her red cheeks, trying to stop her heart from beating so loud.

"I'll blow him up next time I see him…" Gokudera growled, a vein throbbing on his head. "Hahii! H-how dare he t-touch Haru's Tsuna-san like that" Haru stuttered, actually shaking in fear.

"Ahahaha…Hibari's funny…" Yamamoto smiled, but something dark was behind that smile. Before Tsuna could even relax-

**Ding-Dong~**

"Tsuna-chan~ Hello~" Kyoko called, "Ah!" Tsuna flinched and hid under her desk again. "Tsuna-san! Calm down!" Haru panicked, "Y-Yamamoto! Help me real quick!" Gokudera ordered, "Huh? Okay?" Yamamoto helped the bomber.

Downstairs, Kyoko entered the house, she was wearing a pink dress and a tan coat; she looked down at Reborn who opened the door for her. "Ciaossu~ Thanks for coming~" Reborn greeted, "Ah, hello, Reborn-kun~" Kyoko beamed.

"Well, come on in" Reborn walked ahead and up the stairs, "excuse me" Kyoko smiled and followed. "Hello, Tsuna…chan…?" Kyoko blinked at the teens all trying to act casual as they could.

"Ahahaha, yo, Sasagawa" Yamamoto laughed nervously, his arms behind his head, "Ky-Kyoko-chan…I hope you're having a nice day" Haru smiled nervously, Gokudera sat on a chair, reading one of Tsuna's books, which was upside down.

"W-welcome" Tsuna greeted nervously, the brunette placed a pillow down next to the table for Kyoko to sit down.

"Sit down please~" Tsuna smiled nervously, "Thanks, Tsuna-chan" Kyoko smiled densely and sat down. Everyone looked nervous, except for Gokudera, who looked dead serious.

"Should we have done that to the body?" Tsuna whispered to the bomber, "it was an emergency, we had no choice" Gokudera whispered, "We can't really let Sasagawa see the corpse" Yamamoto smiled nervously; "I should be the only one to bear this cross" Haru was tearing up.

'Why're we the victims of crimes!? I don't want to involve anyone else' Tsuna thought, 'I'll listen to Kyoko-chan then kindly ask her to go home afterwards' Tsuna thought and turned back to the orange haired girl.

Tsuna then paled, noticing a hand sticking out of the closet, where they stuffed the corpse, her friends also noticed and panicked.

"What's wrong?" Kyoko asked in confusion, her back facing the closet after all. The dead body began falling out of the closet; Kyoko heard a noise and slowly turned around.

'Oh no!' Tsuna paled, already crying anime tears.

**~ Katekyo Hitman Reborn! ~**

Kyoko slowly turned around, the body continued to fall and the teens felt their souls slowly flying out. 'It's over!' Tsuna paled, when all seemed lost. "Gyahahaha!" Lambo jumped in through the open window, "Lambo! Matte!" I-pin followed after. "It's not Lambo-san's fault!" Lambo yelled as he ran away from I-pin in the room. "Lambo? I-pin? What's wrong?" Tsuna asked, the two stopped in front of the desk and looked up to the brunette. "It's Lambo's fault, he lose tickets," I-pin said, looking very angered. "I didn't lose them! I put them in my hair!" Lambo denied.

"_May I have your ticket?" the ticket taker asked the children in front of the amusement park._

"_Mmm, hold on, give me a second~" Lambo looked through his hair, "here" Lambo pulled out a lollipop. "Uh, that's not right" the man said, "wait they're on this side" Lambo pulled out a picture book from the other side of his hair._

"_N-no, that's not them either" the man said nervously, "oh my, oh my, where'd they go~?" Lambo panicked, pulling out a banana and grenades, and candy. He couldn't find the tickets. I-pin became angered._

"It's not Lambo-san's fault!" Lambo yelled as he jumped out the window, "Lambo! Matte! Take your punishment!" I-pin chased after. "Wh-what just happened?" Tsuna sweat dropped, "they are always so lively~" Kyoko beamed.

"Ara?" Kyoko began to notice the dead body on the ground, "Ky-Kyoko-chan, l-look!" Haru popped up in a costume of a car float. "That's a doll being used in the Cultural Festival, Dead Boy" Haru exclaimed, "Dead Boy?" Kyoko repeated in confusion.

'When'd she put that on!?' Tsuna paled, 'What kind of school uses a hearse?' Gokudera thought. "Cultural Festival?" Kyoko repeated in confusion, 'Of course Kyoko-chan can't believe it' Tsuna thought. "I see" Kyoko smiled, 'then again…' Tsuna sweat dropped.

"So, Kyoko-chan, what did you need to talk to me about?" Tsuna asked while the guys stuffed the dead body n the closet. "Ah, that's right. Well, I have a favor to ask" Kyoko said, "a favor?" Tsuna tilted her head.

"Yes, actually-"

"Sawada! Join the Boxing Club!" Ryohei yelled as he ran into the room, wearing a red sweater with a black stripe and navy pants. "Hiee!" Tsuna fell over in shock, "Mou, Onii-chan, I told you to wait at home" Kyoko said, "Eh?" Tsuna blinked. "I know! But Sawada's the only one who can succeed me in going to the Extreme!" Ryohei yelled, "Once I started thinking about that, I had to run three laps around Namimori before coming here!" Ryohei grinned.

'So that's what she wanted to talk about…' Tsuna sweat dropped, "He dragged me here as soon as he saw me walking around" Mai yawned as she walked in. "Mai, you're back!" Tsuna exclaimed, "It was so tiring, stupid missions" Mai cracked her neck.

**Ding-Dong~**

"Excuse me, Delivery for Sawada House" a Delivery man said from behind the front door. Tsuna flinched, 'What do I do!? I can't leave Kyoko-chan in a room with a dead body!' Tsuna panicked in her head. "Sawada-san? Is anyone home?" the deliveryman called. "Tsuna-chan, you have a package" Kyoko said, "Oh, well, um, that is…" Tsuna fidgeted in panic.

"I get it, you want to talk with Onii-chan, I understand, I'll get the package for you~" Kyoko got up and headed to the door, "Eh? Kyoko-chan?" Tsuna blinked, "don't mind me" Kyoko smiled and went downstairs.

'She thinks I want to join the Boxing Club!' Tsuna paled. "Well, I wanna take a nap" Mai yawned as she walked to the closet, "Wait!" the teens tried to stop her. "Huh?" Mai opened the door.

Thud!

"Thud?" Mai looked to the dead body that fell on the ground.

…

"Why is there a dead body in my closet?" Mai pointed, "…we don't know what kind of things you're into" Gokudera retorted, "It's not mine, idiot!" Mai growled.

"Huh?" Ryohei looked confused, "it's a Dead Boy for Haru's Cultural Festival" Tsuna waved off nervously. "Oh! I Extremely understand!" Ryohei grinned, 'no you don't…' Tsuna, Gokudera and Haru thought with pale faces.

"Hmm?" Mai looked down at the dead body, "Hey, isn't that-"

"Catch me if you can!" Lambo laughed as he jumped back into the room through the window, "Matte! Lambo!" I-pin chased after the cow.

"Prepare for Lambo-san's counterattack!" Lambo pulled out a grenade, took out the key and threw it. The teens pale, "Hahii!" Haru broke her costume, "Extreme!" Ryohei yelled for no reason, "Ahōshi!" Mai yelled.

**BOOM!**

"Here, Thank you" Kyoko signed for the package, "Hai" the Delivery Man handed the box to Kyoko. "I've worked fifteen years as a delivery man, and risk my life to deliver these packages on time" the Man smiled, "pleased to make your acquaintance" the man smiled as he handed Kyoko a pamphlet.

Back upstairs, the room was filled with smoke and dusted covered teens. "That Ahōshi…" Gokudera growled, "Hahii!" Haru flinched, "what's wrong?" Tsuna asked. "Th-the corpse is gone" Haru pointed, "Nani!?" The teens yelled, looking over to the closet and seeing the corpse gone.

"Must have been that explosion" Reborn said, "body was there, the explosion made it fly and whoosh, it went out the window" Mai pointed at the broken window, 'she's talking like Yamamoto…' Tsuna sweat dropped.

"This means…" Tsuna ran towards the window and looked out, "over there!" Yamamoto noticed a truck with the dead body on top of it.

"That's Yamamoto for you, he's got sharp eyes from playing baseball" Reborn complimented, "but I'll be the one to help Hime in the end!" Gokudera declared and ran out the room. "I have no idea what's going on, but I'll lend a hand!" Ryohei ran after Gokudera.

"We're…" Tsuna followed after the two, "…coming too!" Yamamoto also followed. "Eh?" Kyoko blinked as they passed by her, the paper in her hand slipped and landed on Haru's face, "Hahii~!" Haru yelped as she ran down the stairs.

"Tsuna-chan, the package-"

"Thanks! Just put it in my room please!" Tsuna yelled as she and everyone ran out. "Hmm?" Kyoko blinked in confusion, "Don't worry" Mai walked down and patted Kyoko's head. "Just wait upstairs and we'll be back soon" Mai smiled. "Ok" Kyoko nodded as Mai ran out and after the teens.

"Tsuna-san!" Haru called, Tsuna turned and she gaped at Haru in a cellphone costume. "Why a cellphone!?" Tsuna yelled, "I wore this for last year's Sports day!" Haru smiled, 'What does that have to do with Sports?' Mai thought as she ran beside Tsuna.

"If I bend over, it folds up" Haru said as she closed like an actual phone, "then again this isn't the time for that" Haru said, 'if you realize that, don't make jokes!' Tsuna and Mai sweat dropped.

"Look at this" Haru held out a piece a paper that fell on her face earlier, "it has that guy's number" Mai noticed. "Oh! Thanks Haru!" Tsuna smiled at Haru happily, "if it's for Tsuna-san, of course~!" Haru hummed, blushing lightly, 'swooned so easily' Mai sighed to her thoughts.

**Ring~!**

**Ring~!**

**Ring~!**

The deliveryman noticed his phone ringing and stopped the van to answer. "-Sorry to bother you, but there's something important on your truck-" Haru said through the phone, "Hai, what might that be? Give me the shipment number" the driver answered, "No, I'm not talking about a package" Haru said, "-Huh? Then what do you mean?-" the driver asked. "A corpse" Haru deadpanned. The driver blinked, he inhaled.

"Don't mess with me!"

**Click!**

**Beep!**

**Beep!**

**Beep!**

"Hahii! He's mad at me!" Haru flinched, "anyone would when someone calls you about a dead body…" Mai rolled her eyes, "Haru…" Tsuna sighed, hanging her head.

Meanwhile, the truck was still driving ahead, the corpse still motionless on top. Gokudera and Ryohei were following from behind.

"Stop right there, truck!" Gokudera yelled, pulling out his lit dynamites and throwing them at the innocent truck.

**BOOM!**

**BOOM!**

**BOOM!**

"Wh-what is this!?" the truck driver yelled in panic as his truck shook after every continuous explosion. "You won't get away! After him, Turf Top!" Gokudera ordered, "What did you say, Octopus head!?" Ryohei growled.

"Che!" Gokudera pulled out more lit dynamites when suddenly someone on a bike stood in his way. "Hayato? What are you doing here?" Bianchi asked as she stopped in front of the bomber, lifting up her goggles. She wore a red shirt, a purple hoodie, and a black skirt to her knees.

"A-Aneki…m-my st-stomach…" Gokudera instantly paled, he dropped his lit dynamites onto the ground. The dynamites flames then reached its end.

**BOOM!**

"Extreme!" Ryohei yelled as he and Gokudera were blown up into the sky. "Hayato is always so clumsy" Bianchi sighed, "oh, two flying idiots" Mai noticed the two being blown away.

"Bianchi!" Bianchi turned her attention to the teens running her way. "Stop that delivery truck!" Tsuna called, "why should I?" Bianchi's eyes narrowed. "B-Bianchi…" Tsuna had teary eyes, Bianchi could only sigh at Tsuna's cuteness from her teary eyes.

"Hmm, well alright" Bianchi smiled and then turned her bike and rode after the truck. "This is a chance to try the new ingredient I found" Bianchi said, she reached into her bag and a huge purple balloon-parachute like thing came out.

"Hahii!" Haru squeaked, "how was there something that big in her bag!?" Tsuna yelled, "This is Bianchi-chi we're talking about, how can something not fit…" Mai sweat dropped.

"Poison Cooking: Roast Jellyfish!" Bianchi threw the Jellyfish ahead of the truck as it began crossing a bridge; it melted through the rode, leaving a giant gaping hole.

"Wow!" Tsuna exclaimed, the truck driver continued to drive, he noticed the hole at the very last minute. "Aaaah!" he yelled, but somehow, the truck flew over the hole and landed safely across the other side.

"Che!" Bianchi clicked her teeth as she and the teens stopped in front of the hole. "No way! It's hopeless!" Tsuna ruffled her own hair, "I wouldn't say that" Yamamoto looked ahead. Ahead of the truck still driving were the two unruly infants, Lambo and I-pin, looking ready to stop the truck.

"I-pin! And Lambo!" Tsuna exclaimed. "Leave to I-pin! Gyoza Fist!" I-pin launched her attack towards the truck, "Lambo-san won't lose!" Lambo also threw his pink grenade. The Gyoza Fist hit the truck driver, "Wh-what is this!? It stinks!" the driver yelled, the grenade landed under the truck.

**BOOM!**

"Aaaah!" the driver yelled, as he was sent flying over the kids and driving down the street once more. "Our heroes…" Mai stared at the infants who failed.

"It really is hopeless…everyone worked so hard to help me…" Tsuna ducked her head down, "but I…" the teens looked at Tsuna in worry.

"Then you should do something about this" Reborn called, standing above on the telephone pole. "Eh?" Tsuna looked up to the infant, Leon turned into a gun in Reborn's hand, and it aimed at Tsuna's head.

**BANG!**

Tsuna fell onto her back; her eyes lifeless and her whole body glowed. "M-matte! G-gotta look!" Mai checked herself; she pulled out the instant clothing system. "Got it~" Mai grinned, holding up the small box. A fire burned on Tsuna's forehead and her eyes turned fierce.

"REBORN!"

Mai threw the box at Tsuna, she caught it and instantly changed into the black shorts/jumpsuit. "Missed that jumpsuit for a while" Mai chuckled. "I'll get the corpse back with my Dying Will!" Tsuna yelled fiercely, she began running, easily jumped over the crater and charged after the truck.

"Wow, look at Tsuna go" Yamamoto watched as Tsuna ran off, "Tsuna-san makes Haru's heart go doki~" Haru blushed madly and smiled, "y-yeah, sure…" Mai sweat dropped.

Tsuna chased after the truck with completely full and focused eyes. "Ah, everything hurts" Gokudera panted as he and Ryohei walked (swayed) down the sidewalk covered in bruises.

"That explosion was Extreme!" Ryohei yelled, full of life. "Urusai! Before I blow you up again!" Gokudera growled.

The van passed by the two, "it's the truck!" Gokudera notice, before they could chase it. "Raaaah!" Tsuna ran pass the two, her eyes filled with pure focus on the van. "Hime…" Gokudera mumbled, seeing the true intention in her eyes.

"Wow! Sawada's running so fast to the Extreme, she's always so Extreme!" Ryohei grinned in admiration.

'Has Hime's eyes always had that? I know she's strong…but I can see it…in those eyes…'

"Come on, Octopus head, we can't lag behind!" Ryohei yelled, pushing Gokudera forward. "Of course we're not! We gotta help Hime!" Gokudera yelled as he and the boxer ran after Tsuna.

'Hime…she's serious…'

"I'll make it to the next stop in time somehow" the deliveryman hoped as he drove down the street, "hold it right there, truck!" Tsuna yelled. The man blinked and looked at the rear-view mirrors, his eyes widen at Tsuna getting closer to the truck from behind.

"Wh-what is that!? A-a person!?" the deliveryman gaped, he pushed down on the gas even harder, trying to speed up. "This is nothing!" Tsuna ran faster after the truck, "I'm almost there!" Tsuna reached out for the truck. The Deliveryman made a sharp turn, Tsuna continued to run forward and fell into an open manhole.

"What's going on today!?" The deliveryman yelled as he drove down the street, underground, Tsuna was running through the pipes, her flame still not burning out. Tsuna jumped out of another manhole, high above the ground, she saw the truck ahead. Before she could do anything else, her flame burned out but she landed safely on the ground.

"She's out of time" Reborn looked to his watch. "I-it's over…" Tsuna mumbled, on her hands and knees, looking to the ground with sad eyes. The van suddenly stopped, making Tsuna look up, the van stopped in front of Takesushi, the shivering Deliveryman came out with a box in hand.

"I-I have a delivery, please sign for this, Yamamoto-san" the traumatized Deliveryman said, "Yamamoto?" Tsuna's eyes widen to Tsunayoshi coming out and signing for the package.

'Tsuyoshi-san!' Tsuna gaped, "you gotta be kidding" Tsuna sighed. The Tsuna's friends finally caught up to the brunette.

"Hime, are you alright?" Gokudera kneeled beside Tsuna, "oh, it's my place" Yamamoto laughed, "You could've mention your dad was getting a delivery too!" Mai growled, Yamamoto just laughed nervously. "Such a dangerous journey, desu" Haru paled, "Sawada Extremely made it here before us, isn't that Extreme!" Ryohei pumped his fist, Mai sighed.

Tsuna looked back at her friends, her eyes showing sadness. "Minna…" Tsuna stood up, catching all of their attentions. "Thank you so much for your help, but it's okay…" Tsuna smiled sadly, "I have to turn myself in to the police" Tsuna said.

"Demo, Hime-"

"This is my crime, I don't want you guys to get involved in my crime" Tsuna said, 'in the end, the one who was a hindrance…was me…' Tsuna bit her lip, trying to hold back her tears. 'I…I don't want anyone to get in trouble…for my Dameness-!' Tsuna thought, clenching her fist.

"What are you talking about?" Tsuna's eyes widen and she turned to Mai, "we're your friends, we'll help you through thick and thin. Of course, we'll even be involved in your crimes" Mai said.

"Mai…" Tsuna mumbled, "that's true, Hime! I will follow you wherever, even to jail!" Gokudera declared, "We're here to help you" Yamamoto grinned, "for Tsuna-san!" Haru cheered, "Extreme!" Ryohei yelled.

"Minna…" Tsuna began to tear up, she turned away from them. "B-but, I still have to turn myself in to the police" Tsuna mumbled, "Tsuna, I've been trying to tell you, ya don't have to-"

"The police? Crime? Why?" a voice said, cutting Mai off, the teens flinched excluding Tsuna who was still in thought. "B-because I-I killed…" Tsuna froze and looked up to the dead corpse moving on the top of the truck, "Nice to meet you, 10th" the man said calmly, smiling at Tsuna.

"Hiee! He came back to life!" Tsuna ran and hid behind Gokudera, "How're you alive!? Your heart wasn't beating!" Gokudera gritted his teeth as he stood protectively in front of Tsuna. "Hahii! How mysterious!" Haru paled, "it's an Extreme Zombie!" Ryohei yelled, "Shut up!" Mai yelled at the boxer. "He was never dead!" Mai yelled, pointing at the man, "eh!?" the teens yelled.

"This is Moretti" Reborn walked up beside the 'dead' man, "a professional victim" Reborn explained. "A professional Victim?" Tsuna tilted her head in confusion, "you can be a professional victim?" Yamamoto asked, "Oh, when you trick people into doing stuff for you because you got hurt or something and end up looting them in the end!" Haru guessed, "oh~" Ryohei believed it, "that's not it!" Mai yelled.

"Moretti is a Vongola special-op who can stop his heartbeat and fake his death by inducing Addio*" Reborn explained, "s-so he wasn't dead? It was all a lie?" Tsuna asked, peeking herself from behind Gokudera. "That's right, the thing about spontaneously going into Deathperation Mode after too many Deathperation Shots was also a lie" Reborn smiled, "how could you lie about that!?" Tsuna yelled.

"Well, this guy happened to be in Japan on vacation" Reborn explained, "I figured I'd pay my respects to the 10th by showing off my Addio" Moretti smiled as he and Reborn hopped off the truck that drove away.

"You could've used a different method!" Tsuna yelled, "Didn't you know?" Reborn looked up to Tsuna, "huh? Know what?" Tsuna blinked. "There's a day in April where it's okay to lie" Reborn said, "that's only in April 1st! April Fools!" Tsuna yelled, "Every day in April is April Fool's as far as I'm concerned" Reborn smiled smugly, "as if I care!" Tsuna growled.

"_Sigh_, and I was so worried" Tsuna's shoulders sagged, she could only sigh tiredly. "I am sorry, 10th, I had only wished to impress you" Moretti grabbed Tsuna's hand, kneeled in front of her, and kissed the back of her hand.

"Eh!?" Tsuna blushed, the teens gaped, Mai's eyebrow twitched. "How dare you kiss Hime's hand!" Gokudera yelled, "I am only showing my respects to the next boss" Moretti said naturally, "doesn't mean you can just touch her all you want!" Gokudera growled.

"T-th-that's…" Tsuna blushed, 'she's still not use to physical contact…guess I have to get her used to it' Reborn smirked deviously of his thoughts. Moretti blinked at the adorable pink blush present on Tsuna's cheeks, the shyness in her eyes. "The 10th is super cute" Moretti exclaimed blankly, "EH!?" the teens yelled again, Tsuna blushed even harder.

"I only saw pictures of when you were younger but to think you turned into such a cutie, I guess _he_ has a big reason to brag" Moretti smiled warmly at Tsuna, '_He_?' Tsuna repeated in confusion but it was cut off when Moretti kept complimenting on her cuteness making her flush more.

'_That idiot_, he really did brag!' Mai growled in her head, '_that idiot_ really needs to cool it about Dame-Tsuna…' Reborn sighed.

Back at home, Kyoko sat in Tsuna's room with the package on the table, she stared at it as she waited. "Sigh" Kyoko sighed as she sat alone in the room, "and here I was hoping to ask Tsuna-chan to go buy cakes with me afterwards" Kyoko sighed in disappointment.

"Oh well, there's always next time" Kyoko smiled to herself; "I'll just have to ask myself since Tsuna-chan is too shy and cute to ask me" Kyoko giggled to herself. For some reason, Tsuna blushed even more but had no idea why.

.

.

.

.

.

_I really hope, one day, I can give my all for my friends as much as they do for me…so that I do not become a hindrance to them!_

* * *

><p><strong>Side Story<strong>

**(Valentines Specials: Continuation off of Chapter 19)**

**To: Hibari…& Kusakabe**

**From: Tsuna**

Hibari was at his desk, working on paperwork like crazy, breaking several pens then getting new one. His followers were all too terrified to stay in the room since they felt the intense dark aura coming from their leader, so they left the room for now.

Hibari growled, trying to let off his anger in the paperwork, but it was obviously not working. So he plans to go bite people to death like crazy after he finishes his work.

'That Infant…as if rubbing it in my face saying _my Little Herbivore_ will be giving chocolates to someone else, _her homemade chocolates_…her _Valentine_…' Hibari's eyebrow twitched. 'I'll bite whoever that is to death…' Hibari's dark aura grew larger.

**Knock!**

**Knock!**

**Knock!**

Someone knocked on the door, Hibari glared at the door and the person on the other side of it squeaked in fear. "Enter" Hibari growled, "H-Hibari-san, h-hello…" Tsuna trembled as she walked into the room, "Sawada Tsunayoshi…" Hibari's eyes narrowed, the source of his problems right before him.

"I-I-I-I'm s-s-s-sorry f-f-for b-bothering you Hi-Hibari-san, I-I just…" Tsuna trembled and shrunk at the glare Hibari sent her way. 'I'm scared~!' Tsuna's eyes were filled with tears and she shook in fear. Hibari then noticed the fear in Tsuna's honey glazed eyes; he sighed and relaxed his facial expressions, but only a bit.

"Just speak, then leave" Hibari said, covering his face with his hands, hoping that he can hold himself back from attacking any random Herbivore, or even his little herbivore herself. "Th-that…u-um…I-its…" Tsuna twiddled her fingers, her bag still on her side.

"If you do not have anything important to say, please leave" Hibari glared, unable to take anymore of her in his office, 'Her presence is irritating me…I don't even know why…' Hibari thought, growling to himself.

Tsuna flinched at the sudden coldness from the prefect; she looked down in sadness and began to leave. 'Such a weak spine…a real herbivore-'

"Happy Valentine's Day, Hibari-san!"

Hibari's eyes widen as he looked up to the brunette at his desk, bowing to him and holding out a purple box with orange stripes and bow.

"I-I know i-its late, b-but th-thank you for always protecting us in Namimori!" Tsuna looked up, Hibari blinked. "You always work hard for everyone and never ask for anything in return…so Hontoni…Arigatō…" Tsuna mumbled, 'she made chocolates for…me?' Hibari looked to Tsuna's face.

Tsuna's cheeks were red and her eyes shown the embarrassment and the courage she had to force out just to speak her mind. Hibari stood up, startling Tsuna and making her look down and her eyes shut tight, waiting for him to yell at her or hit her.

"…ank you…"

Tsuna's eyes widen as she felt a cold hand pet her spiky hair, she felt the small box be pulled out of her hands. She looked up slightly and saw Hibari hiding his expression with the box in his right hand, his left hand still petting her hair. Tsuna smiled happily that Hibari accepted her gift, her cheeks tinted red though, trying to hold back her purrs from the petting.

Hibari used the box to hide the light blush present on his pale cheeks, 'she made the chocolates for me…am I…her Valen-?'

"Kyo-san, I have some more paper…work…" Kusakabe stopped himself as he noticed the innocent Tsuna and the now pissed of Hibari. "Ah, Kusakabe-san" Tsuna smiled innocently, "s-sorry for intruding…" Kusakabe began sweating nervously.

"You must've worked hard today since it was Valentine's, huh?" Tsuna left Hibari's reach and walked over to Kusakabe, "ah, w-well…" Kusakabe stuttered. "Indeed he has…" Hibari let his dark aura grow, so that Kusakabe can see how pissed off he is, Kusakabe paled.

Kusakabe then noticed the box in his leader's hand and how he calmed down after just looking at the box, Hibari smiled smugly at the box. Kusakabe smiled; 'I'm glad you got your Valentine, from who you wanted it the most' Kusakabe smiled to himself.

"Kusakabe-san" Tsuna called, "hmm? Hai?" Kusakabe looked towards Tsuna. "Here" Tsuna smiled and held up a dark green box with purple stripes and bow. "Eh?" Kusakabe's smart response, Hibari froze.

"I made chocolates for everyone, and I made one for you too, for thanks for helping Namichuu all the time" Tsuna smiled innocently, Kusakabe paled. 'She made chocolates for everyone…!?' Hibari and Kusakabe thought. "Hontoni Arigatō, Kusakabe-san" Tsuna smiled warmly, her eyes closed in content. Kusakabe blushed at the cute smiled.

'Sawada-san is really cute…' Kusakabe blushed madly, Hibari's eyebrow twitched, "u-um, Arigatō, Sawada-san" Kusakabe accepted the box. "You're welcome" Tsuna grinned, Kusakabe felt cupid shoot an arrow through his heart. 'She's too cute…kind too…~!' Kusakabe tried holding back his blush.

"Ah, I have to go meet my friends at the gate, I'll see you tomorrow" Tsuna smiled and waved before she left. "B-bye" Kusakabe stuttered dreamily as Tsuna ran out, he then paled as he felt something dark behind him.

"K-Kyo-san?" Kusakabe stuttered in fear, "I'll bite you to death…" Hibari smiled cruelly, Kusakabe began sweating vigorously.

Tsuna hummed sweetly as she headed to the gate, unaware of the poor soul being bitten to death.

.

.

.

.

.

'_I hope Kusakabe-san and Hibari-san enjoy my chocolates'_

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah~ That is all~ Sorry for the long wait~ I made this Side Story as a present and apology, so Gomenasai~ Many of you wanted the continuation so I did as ~ Also, this chapter will be the last I will give you for a while. Ya see, I've got tons of work and schoolwork to deal with at the moment, so I'll be taking like a month break. Don't worry! I'll be back to write more chapters and stories! Just need to relax for a bit. I'll be right back with many more KHR chapters~! So just you wait~ so really<strong>

**Until Next Time**

**Ciao!**


	34. Her Lover is Broccoli?

**Ciaossu~! It's been a while since I've made a chapter~ I missed you guys~ I'm still up and running, so I hope to make tons of chapters for you! Sorry for going missing, I had tests because school ended, but now I've got AP homework over the summer. Sheesh! Anyway, here's another chapter for you~**

**Please Read On!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn (but the OC & OOCness is definitely mine)**

* * *

><p><em>I guess they really did mean by "Don't judge a book by its cover", since the content of it is really scary…<em>

.

.

.

.

.

"…" Tsuna was sweating nervously in her Namichuu uniform, staring at the familiar cow, who was chomping his food away.

"Gulp. Chomp. Mmm. Slurp. More!" Lambo held up his empty rice bowl, his omelet half gone. "Here you go. You sure do eat a lot, Lambo-kun" Nana smiled as she handed him another bowl of a large amount of rice.

"I'm a growing boy!" Lambo yelled, Mai's eyebrow twitched as she ate her rice, trying to act peaceful. "Lambo-san wants to grow taller!" Lambo laughed as he glanced at Tsuna, who was nonchalantly eating her rice, before going back to slobbering over his food.

"And your omelets are delicious, Maman!" Lambo cheered, "My rankings show Maman's omelets to be first rate~!" Futa hummed, "Aw, thanks~" Nana smiled.

"Gulp. Chomp. Mmm. Slurp. More!" Lambo held up his bowl again, his omelet gone. "Well…I'm sorry, Lambo-kun. I'm out of rice" Nana smiled apologetically as she held up an empty rice cooker. At this, Lambo dropped his chopsticks. "Eeeeeeehhh!?" Lambo cried loudly.

"Our family has gotten so much bigger, I think I need to buy a bigger rice cooker" Nana laughed, 'Our family? Don't you mean free loaders?' Tsuna paled slightly, "Geez, calm down. You're not paying anything to be here" Bianchi said, 'Neither are you, Bianchi…' Tsuna's nervous smile twitched.

"Japanese saying: Guest does not eat more than two bowls of rice" I-pin scolded as Lambo blinked and noticed I-pin still had some of her omelet, he drooled. "If there's no rice, I'll take your omelet!" Lambo aimed his chopsticks towards the omelet, but I-pin immediately intervened with her chopsticks. "No! Stealing forbidden! This I-pin's!" I-pin shattered the cow's chopsticks and Lambo cried.

He had tears and snot flowing down his face as he began to walk away in dejection, before noticing Tsuna's omelet on the table. "Tsuna! Give me your omelet!" Lambo suddenly yelled, "Eh!?" Tsuna flinched. The cow jumped towards the omelet and Tsuna had no time to react.

**SMASH!**

"Urusai, Ahōshi" Mai growled, holding the omelet plate in one hand, chopsticks in another and her foot smashing the cow's face onto the floor. "M-Mai…" Tsuna paled upon hearing the crunching noise from the cow's smashed head.

Lambo pushed the foot off and glared at Mai as the black haired girl stood up, "Gimme! Gimme!" Lambo whined as he hopped up for the omelet. "Sucks for you~ you can't reach it, huh~?" Mai stuck her tongue out to the cow in amusement as she held the plate up high, "Mai…you're acting childish…" Tsuna sweat dropped.

"Don't bully him, Mai" Tsuna stood up and flicked Mai's nose. "This brat's a shorty, I gotta enjoy what he can't do~" Mai grinned and Lambo twitched. "Sigh… Don't cry, Lambo" Tsuna looked down to Lambo, the cow had tears in his eyes as he looked up to the brunette, startling the brunette.

"Gotta…stay…calm…" Lambo cried. "Or maybe I won't!" Lambo yelled as he pulled out his Ten Year bazooka and jumped inside. "The Ten Year Bazooka!" Tsuna yelled.

**BOOM!**

Pink smoke filled the room and once it cleared; Adult Lambo was standing in an elegant pose. "Good Morning, Young Vongola. It seems like I'm just in time for breakfast" Adult Lambo said with his deep voice.

"Pretty smart, Lambo. Adult Lambo is taller than Mai" Tsuna applauded, "that annoys me…" Mai's eyebrow twitched, Tsuna paled. "You're having omelet today, I see" Adult Lambo smiled, "would Young Vongola not mind f-e-e-d-i-n-g m-e~?" Adult Lambo smiled at Tsuna, putting his face closer to Tsuna's.

"E-eh!?" Tsuna blushed madly. "Grrr!" Mai glared angrily. Futa and I-pin blinked in confusion and Reborn kept his hand away from his Leon gun since he knew how this scene would end.

"Romeo…" Adult Lambo and Tsuna paled, "A lady's man, huh?" Bianchi smiled in a very scary way. "You better run, fool" Mai said, "Uwaaah!" Adult Lambo ran away, "Wait!" Bianchi chased after him and the two ran out of the house.

"Adult Lambo! Bianchi!" Tsuna panicked; "Poisoned cow, I'm good with that" Mai smiled happily, 'She's happy!' Tsuna gaped. "Eh?" Mai felt the plate in her hands disappear. "Thanks, Mai, Tsuna" Reborn said, with a Leon propeller on his back and flew out the house.

"Oi!" Mai ran after him, "Wait!" Tsuna followed. The two grabbed their stuff and shoes before chased after the flying infant. "Reborn! Give back Tsuna's food!" Mai yelled, "I haven't even started eating!" Tsuna yelled.

Futa blinked as he saw everyone run out before continuing to eat while smiling to himself. "Yummy~" he smiled cutely.

* * *

><p><strong>34. Her Lover is Broccoli!?<strong>

"_Sigh…_" Hana sighed as she walked to school alongside her best friend, Kyoko. 'I haven't seen him at all since then…' Hana thought as she remembered the memory.

_Adult Lambo looked terrible; he had blood on his forehead and down his nose. Hana stared at the Adult Lambo because from her point of view; he looked ridiculously handsome and mature._

'He was so handsome~' Hana smiled as she blushed madly, "Hana?" Kyoko called.

"Hana!"

Hana flinched and turned to her friend. "Eh? What is it?" Hana asked, "Weren't you listening to me?" Kyoko was actually surprised. "Sorry, I was lost in thought" Hana smiled nervously. "Okay, I see…but you have been somewhat strange lately " Kyoko said worriedly. "I'm fine, I'm fine" Hana said, but Kyoko's worries didn't subside.

"You know, you should worry more about Sawada. She probably didn't study for today's test again" Hana said. "Mou… Hana, Tsuna-chan tries too" Kyoko pouted.

"But if she needs someone to help her study at the last minute, she has Gokudera-kun and me too~" Kyoko smiled happily and Hana sighed at how easy Kyoko lost focus on her.

'Kyoko really focuses all her attention on the Dame-Tsuna…' Hana sweat dropped.

'But I still wonder…where is he from? Where does he live? When do I get to see him again~?' Hana thought love-struck as Kyoko went on and on about Tsuna's cute carelessness.

"Matte!" Tsuna yelled as she ran down the street after the Hitman baby, "Reborn!" Mai chased after. "The mafia is all about survival of the fittest" Reborn said as he flew above. "That's a lie, you devil baby!" Mai yelled, swinging her arms in the air angrily.

"Just give me back my omelet!" Tsuna yelled, and not far behind was Adult Lambo running away from Bianchi who was holding a plate poison cooking. "Stay away!" Adult Lambo yelled with a pale face as he ran away from Bianchi. "Romeo must die!" Bianchi yelled.

"Give back the omelet!" Mai growled. Kyoko and Hana looked back. "Reborn!" Tsuna yelled. Reborn passed by, then Mai and Tsuna running after, before Adult Lambo being chased by Bianchi.

"Ah~ Tsuna-chan is so lively in the morning~ Playing tag with everyone~" Kyoko smiled to herself. The orange haired girl then blinked when she heard her friend moan happily.

"Hana?" Kyoko blinked, Hana's cheeks were red as she looked at where Adult Lambo just passed with dreamy eyes. "I've finally found that hulk~!" Hana smiled happily. "Eh?" Kyoko tilted her head in confusion.

**Scene Change**

"Pant…pant…" Tsuna panted as she stood by the gate of her school. "Mai's still chasing after Reborn for my omelet…" Tsuna sweat dropped.

"That scary lady's gone…" Adult Lambo panted as he rested against the wall like Tsuna. "You're still here!" Tsuna yelled. "S-sorry about Bianchi, I tried explaining her about you… It still didn't work…" Tsuna sighed, "Guess she just loses it when she sees your face…" Tsuna paled, Adult Lambo sweat dropped.

"Yare, yare…" Adult Lambo sighed, scratching the back of his head. "Hungry…" Tsuna grumbled, holding her stomach and Adult Lambo blinked. "Did you not eat?" Adult Lambo asked, "Oh… Well, your younger self started wanting my food and Mai took it. Then reborn took it from Mai, so I ran out without food… Again" Tsuna sighed.

"I am sorry" Adult Lambo apologized. "Oh no, its fine. You're a growing boy, you must've wanted all the food you could eat~" Tsuna laughed. 'Although, in the most gluttonous way possible…' Tsuna sweat dropped.

"I know. At the time…I wanted to be taller than Young Vongola" Adult Lambo remembered. "Taller than me? Why?" Tsuna blinked, Adult Lambo looked over to her and smiled. "For lots of reason…" Adult Lambo leaned in to Tsuna's face, causing the brunette to turn red at the sudden closeness. "…Young Vongola…" Adult Lambo smiled slyly.

**POOF!**

"Hmm?" Child Lambo blinked. "Ah! Food!" Lambo yelled and ran off, leaving a distraught Tsuna. "…What just happened…?" Tsuna mumbled, her cheeks still red and she clenched the part of her shirt where her heart was.

**After a While**

"That Reborn…always causing trouble…" Tsuna grumbled as she sat at her desk. "And I'm still starving…" Tsuna held her stomach, which growled suddenly while she pouted. 'What Adult Lambo said still confuses me…' Tsuna thought.

"Ah! I almost forgot!" Tsuna looked through her bag; 'I gotta return this book to the library…' Tsuna held a thin book in her hand.

"Why would I get a book of _The Secrets Of Dinosaurs_…I'm terrified of dinosaurs…" Tsuna sweat dropped as she got up and walked out the classroom and down the hall.

"Kyaaa! Can you believe it! Yamamoto-kun said my hairstyle is cute!"

"Gokudera-san looked at me in class earlier, our eyes met!"

"Hibari-san may be all cold but he really is good looking, maybe he might go out with me~?"

"Mai-san is so tall compared to other girls~ She helped me reach something earlier, so nice~"

"Sasagawa-sempai is so energetic! And he has such a hot tan~"

Tsuna sweat dropped as she heard the girls' squeal, 'How childish, they are all so captivated by their looks. If only they knew their real personalities…' Tsuna paled. 'Although, I kinda like them as they are…' Tsuna blushed lightly.

'These girls just judge them by their covers… But then again, I'm one to talk… I was scared of Gokudera-kun and I thought that Yamamoto was as smart as me…' Tsuna sweat dropped. 'Although the way they are, it is surprising…' Tsuna sweat dropped, remembering an image of Gokudera kneeling in front of her with his arm held out and Yamamoto laughing behind her.

'Sempai and Mai…they're both loud and somewhat abusive…' Tsuna paled, remembering Mai glomping her many times as well as Ryohei tackling her and dragging her to the boxing club.

Tsuna blinked when she heard the announcements, "It's time for afternoon announcements. We'll start with a song request!"

"_Hovering over green from Namimori~_

_Lain with verdure, Namimori's neither big nor small_

_Normal is all~_"

'Hibari-san is definitely the one who requested this…' Tsuna sweat dropped, 'He may be scary… But he doesn't look so much with the little birdie on his shoulders…' Tsuna blushed.

'Ah, the library…!' Tsuna noticed the sign; she walked in and saw some students in there reading some books. 'Guess there is those who just read for fun… Opposite of Dame-Tsuna…' Tsuna sweat dropped. 'I kinda feel too embarrassed to return this lame book now…' Tsuna blushed lightly.

"…Eh?" Tsuna blinked, she hid behind a bookshelf and noticed someone at one of the tables reading. 'Kurokawa… Hana…?' Tsuna blinked, seeing Hana focused on the book in front of her. 'She's actually here reading… Well, she always has this air of maturity around her…' Tsuna thought as she watched Hana completely indulged in her literacy.

'Eh?' Tsuna noticed the title and the several books beside her; it was titled "The Brother Karamazov". 'Those are really difficult books!' Tsuna was amazed. 'Such thick books… Kurokawa's amazing!' Tsuna looked at Hana in admiration, her eyes glittering and some students nearby sweat dropped at Tsuna's expression.

'Demo…' Tsuna blinked. 'How is a mature and independent person like Kurokawa best friends with the innocent Kyoko-chan…? It's really surprising…' Tsuna thought.

'…' Tsuna continued to stare at Hana, seeing that Hana flipped through the pages. 'She really is amazing though… She doesn't flip out over boys… She doesn't look easily enchanted… That's so cool…' Tsuna had her admiration mode back on.

Hana blinked, feeling that someone has been staring at her for a while. She looked back and sweat dropped at the sight of Tsuna looking at her with glittering eyes and the awkward stares from other students aimed at the brunette.

"Dame-Tsu-I mean Sawada… What are you doing?" Hana called. "Ah!" Tsuna flinched, realizing she's been caught. "G-gomen…I-I w-was…" Tsuna walked forward, holding the book in her hand. Hana noticed the book in Tsuna's hands and chuckled to herself, Tsuna noticed her stare at the book and she panicked before hiding it behind her back, blushing madly in embarrassment.

"You've never done this before, right? I'll return it for you if you'd like" Hana smiled, "Eh? Y-you would?" Tsuna blinked, "Sure, why not?" Hana smiled reassuringly. "T-thank you~" Tsuna beamed happily with imaginary flowers around her, Hana blinked at the surprising radiances; she then blushed lightly but calmed herself.

'Kurokawa is so nice~' Tsuna hummed in her mind innocently. "Give it, I'll go return it now" Hana held out her hand, "Ah, th-thanks, I'll be heading back to class then-"

"Ah… Matte, I have to talk to you. Wait for me" Hana said, before getting up and walking over to the counter. "Eh?" Tsuna blinked in confusion.

Tsuna walked beside Hana as they headed back to class. 'I wonder what Kurokawa wants to talk about…? Is she going to ask about Kyoko-chan and my relationship? Is she mad that I took her best friend's attention away!? No way!' Tsuna panicked to herself. 'Wait… Kurokawa's too mature for those kinds of thoughts…' Tsuna sweat dropped.

'It can't be that Kurokawa likes Yamamoto-kun or Gokudera-kun… She doesn't seem the type to fawn over guys…But then again I'm not so sure…' Tsuna was thinking hard.

"Sawada!"

"Hai!?" Tsuna flinched, "I've been calling your name for a while now" Hana crossed her arms, "G-gomen…" Tsuna apologized. "Seriously…" Hana sighed, making Tsuna sulk like a child.

'This girl and I seriously can't get along…' Hana looked down at the sulking Tsuna. 'I can barely handle real children and she's too childish, I don't see why Kyoko likes her too much… Maybe it's because she's cute…?' Hana rolled her eyes.

'It's not like I hate the kid or anything…she's just someone I don't wanna affiliate with so much… But…' Hana remembered something.

_Reborn passed by, then Mai and Tsuna running after, then Adult Lambo being chased by Bianchi._

'Since Sawada is my only connection to that guy… I gotta suck it up and be more mature…' Hana inhaled sharply.

"So Sawada, you're pretty friendly with that Midori Middle school girl…" Hana began, "Eh?" Tsuna blinked and looked up. "You were talking to her on the roadside yesterday, I saw you" Hana explained. "Yesterday…?" Tsuna mumbled.

"_Tsuna-san~" Haru glomped Tsuna from behind. "Haru!?" Tsuna yelled, totally startled. "You nearly gave me a heart attack~!" Tsuna held her shirt where her heart was, 'Reborn does that enough by himself…' Tsuna sighed. "Gomen, Tsuna-san~ I was just really excited and wanted to tell you something~" Haru beamed, "Tell me something?" Tsuna blinked. "A new cake shop opened in front of the station! Want to go with me?" Haru smiled, "N-not sure… I-I'm not that into sweets…" Tsuna mumbled. "They sell strawberry cake in the shape of strawberries~" Haru said, "I'll go!" Tsuna yelled._

"You mean Haru? Yeah, she's my friend…" Tsuna mumbled, "oh~ I see~" Hana smiled, Tsuna blinked. "I remember yesterday, you told Kyoko you were going straight home so I guess hanging out with that Midori girl is more important than hanging out with her~" Hana smiled, Tsuna blinked then flinched.

"N-no! I-it's not like that!" Tsuna flailed, "Like what?" Hana raised an eyebrow. 'I had to go straight home because Reborn ordered me to! I just got distracted by the strawberry cake, so I told Haru we would get it fast and I would run home before Reborn would hunt and shoot me down!' Tsuna paled. 'I still got shot anyway…' Tsuna sighed, her face still pale.

"Anyway! Th-there's a reason! I d-didn't mean to! I-it's just! Sh-she!" Tsuna flailed. 'I have a feeling she didn't mean to, I also have a feeling she probably ran home too but~' Hana smiled.

"I won't tell her, if~" Hana said, "If?" Tsuna blinked. "If you introduce me to that hot friend you know~" Hana hummed, "Huh?" Tsuna blinked. "Or I can tell Kyoko you blew her off for someone else more important~" Hana hummed.

"B-but, I-I didn't!" Tsuna flailed. "Hmm?" Hana smiled, 'Kyoko-chan'll hate me for lying to her! Even though I didn't lie to her!' Tsuna paled.

"Th-then, who is this hot friend? Yamamoto-kun? Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna asked with paled face, "I'm not into guys my age. They all look like monkeys to me" Hana waved off. "Eh? Monkeys!?" Tsuna gaped, Tsuna imagined them as monkeys. 'That sounds cute~' Tsuna blushed. 'Gah! Wait, no!' Tsuna blushed madly and shook her head vigorously.

"Then… Mai?" Tsuna blinked, "Nah, she's a dog to me" Hana waved off again. 'Dog!?' Tsuna yelled, she imagined Mai with dog ears and tail wagging while smiling at Tsuna. 'That's cute too~' Tsuna blushed. 'Stop these thoughts!' Tsuna ruffled her own hair; Hana just stared blankly at Tsuna panicking.

'But to think she considers the incredibly popular Yamamoto-kun, Gokudera-kun, and Mai as monkeys and a dog…' Tsuna paled. 'Amazing for a mature person…' Tsuna thought.

"The one I want to meet is… Super hunky, quiet, calm, has a sexy voice, is oh so mature~" Hana said dreamily, her cheeks red. 'I know no such person…' Tsuna paled.

"Yet he can still keep his child-like side~ He played tag with you this morning. The guy with the cow-print shirt" Hana said, "Eh? Cow print?" Tsuna tried to remember. Then an image of Adult Lambo came to mind. "Adult Lambo!" Tsuna yelled. "Ssshhh!" the librarian shushed Tsuna.

"Gomenasai…" Tsuna whispered. "That's a unique name~ So he's Adult-san~?" Hana smiled dreamily. "Adult Lambo is a wonderful name~" Hana hummed. "Huh?" Tsuna blinked,

"Anyway, if you don't introduce him to me. I'll tell, Sawada" Hana glared, 'W-well, there's no harm introducing her to him…' Tsuna paled, 'And Kurokawa looks like she really wants to meet him…' Tsuna sighed, "H-hai, hai…" Tsuna mumbled.

"Tsuna-nee really is the clear winner in the _Can't refuse a request_ ranking~" Futa hummed, standing in front of the girls. "Futa! When'd you get here? I mean, what're you doing here!?" Tsuna asked, surprised to see the lighter brunet. "I wanted to rank some things in your school~ There's a lot~" Futa beamed. 'Cute…' Tsuna blushed.

"Who's the kid?" Hana crossed her arms. "Good afternoon, high-ranker in the _Misunderstanding-induced love at first sight_ category, Kurokawa Hana-san" Futa said, "Huh?" Hana blinked. Tsuna hugged Futa, muffling him from speaking any further.

"Hahahaha, kids~" Tsuna laughed, Futa flailed. "Well, whatever. I'm not interested in kids" Hana waved off. "We'll go to your house after school, got it" Hana said, walking ahead. "H-hai!" Tsuna nodded. When Hana was out of sight, Tsuna sighed and released Futa, who huffed for air.

"Sorry Futa, but you can't really say that when you meet a person" Tsuna pet Futa's head, "H-hai. Sorry, Tsuna-nee…" Futa said with red cheeks. "Ah~ You're so cute~" Tsuna hugged Futa again, Futa tried his best not to get suffocated again. 'Tsuna-nee…maybe I should make another ranking about you…' Futa thought with a blush.

**Scene Change**

"I'm back" Tsuna called. "Hello" Hana greeted. Tsuna and Hana went upstairs, Tsuna opened the door and then she gaped. "Welcome to the house of Sawada" Reborn said, dressed like a dad with a mustache, glasses and messy hair.

"Who are you!?" Tsuna yelled. "I am the master of the house" Reborn said. "Don't lie!" Tsuna yelled. "Oh, who is this?" Reborn noticed Hana. "Hello, I am Kurokawa Hana" Hana bowed.

"What a lovely lady~ I guess I'll leave the younger generation to their own devices and go read my paper~" Reborn wandered out the room. "You're younger then both of us!" Tsuna yelled. "Enjoy yourselves~" Reborn laughed and closed the door behind him. 'What's the point of the outfit? Even though it was adorable…' Tsuna blushed at the thought.

"Anyway when you meet your guy, it'll only be for a minute" Tsuna said, "'Kay~" Hana hummed. "Gyahahaha! Lambo-san has arrived!" Lambo laughed energetically, standing at the window with I-pin.

"Uh…" Tsuna sweat dropped, "You back, Tsuna?" Lambo said, "studying hard~" I-pin hummed, the two hopped in. "Where's my present~?" Lambo held out his hands expectantly, "I don't go to school to get you presents…!" Tsuna face palmed. Lambo pouted, but then he noticed Hana staring at him and blinked.

'…? Maybe she sense the connection between Lambo and Adult Lambo…' Tsuna thought. "…" Hana raised her hand. "Shoo. Shoo!" Hana waved her hand as if shooing pests. "Huh?" Tsuna blinked.

"Get away! I hate kids" Hana said in disgust, 'This is your hottie though…' Tsuna sweat dropped. 'Although, who could hate adorable children?' Tsuna thought.

"Shii, shii bo, bo…shii, shii bo, bo…" Lambo mumbled, while Tsuna and Hana blinked. "Bo, bo!" Lambo yelled, a small tube and smoke blowing out of his hair, "Gah!"Hana flinched, Tsuna paled. "Shii, shii, bo, bo! Shii, Shii, bo, bo! Shii, shii, bo, bo!" Lambo and I-pin yelled, imitating a train. "Speedy, speedy, super express!" Lambo yelled.

"K-kids will be kids, playing train is all?" Tsuna smiled nervously, Hana shook in anger. "I'm so pissed, I broke out in hives!" Hana yelled, rolling up her sleeve and showing the brunette the hives on her arm. 'Th-that's a bit much…' Tsuna paled, 'they're just kids, she can't change anything about them and I like them the way they are…' Tsuna glanced at the kids running about, 'even if they may be a bit overwhelming…' Tsuna sweat dropped.

"Hello~ Tsuna-san~" Haru hugged Tsuna, "H-Haru!" Tsuna blushed. "I bought a chiffon cake at the store today, I thought of having it with you and the kids~" Haru beamed. "After all, Tsuna-san is the first person I think of~" Haru hummed with a blush, 'not really a good time!' Tsuna blushed harder.

"Ah! Chiffon cake!" Lambo jumped up and clung to the bag in Haru's arms. "Hai~ Lambo-chan can have a piece too~" Haru beamed. "Oh~ So you plan to hang out together again without Kyoko~?" Hana hummed, "N-no, I-I didn't know!" Tsuna tried to explain, but Hana didn't listen. 'This is bad…' Tsuna sulked.

"Hmm?" Haru noticed Hana grinning at the panicked Tsuna. 'Hahii! That girl…I may or may not have seen her before… But she's so close to Tsuna-san!' Haru thought, 'is she trying to steal Tsuna-san from Haru?! No! Tsuna-san belongs to Haru desu!' Haru's eyes burned with a passionate fire.

"Ano?" Haru walked forward, "eh?" Hana and Tsuna turned to Haru. "Excuse me, but who are you?" Haru asked. But a suspicious and angered look was on Haru's face, making Tsuna and Hana sweat dropped.

"Th-this is Kyoko-chan's friend" Tsuna said nervously, "ah~ I see~ Hello~" Haru smiled, all suspicions gone and she bowed. "I am Miura Haru desu~" Haru smiled, "Kon'nichiwa, I'm Sawada's classmate and nothing else, Kurokawa Hana" Hana bowed. 'If you don't like me, just say so…' Tsuna paled.

"Since I have more proof you're ditching Kyoko, why not introduce me to the hulk~?" Hana smirked, "A-ah, th-that's!" Tsuna panicked. "She was saying _Shoo shoo! _That makes her a shoo shoo hag!" Lambo flailed his arms at Haru. "Nani!?" Hana growled, "Hahii?" Haru blinked.

**SMACK!**

"Urusai! You brat!" Hana growled, punching the cow on the top of his head and Lambo fell back to the ground. "N-no mercy…!?" Tsuna paled. "These kids won't get it until you break a few of their bones!" Hana growled, 'bones!?' Haru and Tsuna paled.

"I like that idea~" Mai hummed, standing at the doorway, "Mai!" Tsuna yelled. "Smashing an Ahōshi is always a good past time~" Mai grinned evilly, 'so cruel!' Tsuna paled. "Why are you here!?" Tsuna yelled, "well, whenever you have female friends over I wanna join~" Mai smiled, Tsuna sweat dropped.

"Nnng…Gotta…stay…calm…!" Lambo slowly sat up, "The Shoo shoo hag is scary!" Lambo cried. "Scary!" Lambo yelled, pulling put the ten-year bazooka, "he's pulling it out!" Tsuna said. "Gwaaaaah!" Lambo cried, smashing the bazooka against the walls, "Eh?" Tsuna blinked, Mai blinked.

Lambo ran towards Hana and Mai, "Gwaaaaah!" Lambo cried. "Shut it…" Mai and Hana glowered darkly; Lambo trembled in fear, Haru and Tsuna paled. "Ngyaaah!" Lambo fell back and the bazooka landed on him.

**BOOM!**

The bazooka blasted and pink smoke filled the air. "Hahii!" Haru yelled, "Eh?" Hana was confused, "Great…" Mai sighed. "He's here!" Tsuna smiled, then her eyes widen.

"Eh!?"

**~ Katekyo Hitman Reborn! ~**

The teens stared at the pink smoke; a male's figure was in the midst. "Huh? The scents different…" Mai blinked, her nose twitching. "It's like…combined of past and future…" Mai mumbled. Tsuna gaped and imagined Adult Lambo, one eyes closed coolly, but wearing Child Lambo's cow pajamas with his big afro and horns.

"U-u-um…" Tsuna was sweating nervously; she slowly looked back at Hana. "There he is~!" Hana squealed, her cheeks flushed red, her eyes sparkling. 'She's happy!?' Tsuna paled, "It's that pervert Haru hates!" Haru panicked, Mai blinked.

"B-b-but…why does he look like that…?" Tsuna said confused, "strange, bizarre, unfathomable!" I-pin said, wearing her glasses to see the situation better. "Shoo, shoo…" Adult Lambo said, "Eh?" Hana blinked, "Huh?" Tsuna, Haru, and Mai blinked.

"Shoo, shoo…hag!" Adult Lambo yelled, standing up. "Hag! Shoo shoo! Hag! Shoo shoo!" Adult Lambo flailed, "Hahii! Haru's scared!" Haru clung to Tsuna's back, "why are you hiding behind me!?" Tsuna blushed. "He's completely different! He's acting like younger Lambo, is this a game or something!?" Tsuna yelled confused.

"More scary and still pervy!" Haru yelled. "More of a reason to smash him…" Mai held up her fist, her eyes gleaming. "Don't!" Tsuna yelled, "The Ten-Year Bazooka was broken" Reborn said, clipping his nail. "When'd you get back here!? And why are you clipping your nails here too!?" Tsuna flailed.

"It broke when he rammed it into the wall" Reborn continued, "Now that you mention it…" Tsuna remembered. "Thanks to that, his mind is the same, but his body changed with Lambo from ten years in the future" Reborn said. "So that's why he's weirder then usual…" Tsuna paled, "Great…the two combined is annoying…" Mai's eyebrow twitched in anger.

"So cool~" Hana squealed, "Eh?" Tsuna and Mai blinked. "That's a grown man for you. He doesn't forget how to have fun just because he's got razor-sharp coolness" Hana said sensibly with a blush, "How are you taking this so well!?" Tsuna yelled.

"Look~ Look~ I'm an eye-popper fish~" Adult Lambo yelled, using his afro to make giant eyes. "Hahii! This person is way too scary, Tsuna-san~! Hold me~!" Haru whined, clinging to Tsuna tightly. "O-oi! T-too tight!" Tsuna blushed at Haru clinging to her. 'Although I'm actually scared, I'm so happy I get to cling to Tsuna-san~' Haru thought with a blush.

"He has a sense of humor~" Hana hummed, "E-eh!?" Tsuna yelled. "Hello~ I'm Kurokawa Hana, Sawada's classmate~ Nice to meet you" Hana smiled, walking over to Adult Lambo. "Hmm?" Adult Lambo stared at Hana, who stiffened and turned red. 'Th-this is it!?' Hana's heart began to beat faster, waiting for her handsome prince charming to speak.

"That's not your name! Your name is Shoo Shoo hag!" Adult Lambo suddenly yelled, "Ah!" Hana flinched, "He said it…" Mai crossed her arms, "Oh no…" Tsuna paled. "You're imitating that kid? That's hilarious!" Hana laughed, "Kurokawa! You have hives!" Tsuna pointed out. "No these are just Goosebumps. Maybe it's just cold in here? Or I'm just in awe of his coolness!" Hana squealed.

"…" Adult Lambo suddenly got close to Hana's face, Hana turned bright red. 'H-how bold…this is so sudden…!' Hana's heart beat faster. "Poop!" Adult Lambo yelled, making Hana gape. "Spanking!" Adult Lambo started to spank himself. "So attractive…" Tsuna paled, "Y-yeah…" Mai sweat dropped.

"Haru!" Adult Lambo noticed the brunette, "Hahii!" Haru yelled, "Play with me!" Adult Lambo ran after Haru, "Stay away from me!" Haru yelled, the two running around the room.

"This person is super unique…" Hana was steaming, forcefully smiling and hives growing even on her forehead. "Her body is reacting to how obnoxious he is, despite what her heart thinks!" Tsuna paled, "It's an Adult Charm…" Hana forcefully said, "W-women…" Mai mumbled. "Women in love are terrifying…" Tsuna paled, Mai nodded with a pale face.

"What should we do, Reborn?" Tsuna asked, "The ten year bazooka's effect lasts five minutes" Reborn said, reading the newspaper, "But it's already way past five minutes" Mai said, "He's not back to normal!" Tsuna yelled.

"Since the bazooka's busted, the time limit was screwed over too" Mai said. "What do we do, Reborn!?" Tsuna panicked, "The Family's failure is the Boss's responsibility" Reborn said, not looking up. "I'm not the boss!" Tsuna yelled, "And that stupid cow is not a part of Vongola! He's part of Bovino Family!" Mai growled.

"This says that Lambo is to be temporarily given to the Vongola, starting today" Reborn said, showing the newspaper article of Lambo picking his nose and drooling. "There's a newspaper saying that!?" Tsuna yelled, "No way in hell! I don't want stupidity in the family! I already had enough of that!" Mai yelled, a dark aura around her, making Tsuna pale.

"Gyahahahahaha!"

"Kyaaa!"

"Eh!" Tsuna and Mai ran to the window and looked out. Adult Lambo was outside terrifying some innocent Namichuu girls. "Oh no! If Hibari-san hears about Lambo disturbing the peace, he might bite both Lambo and me to death!" Tsuna yelled in panic.

"Oi! Don't annoy innocent girls you bastard!" Mai growled, "I-pin help! Follow Lambo!" I-pin said, Tsuna nodded. "We'll be back, Kurokawa!" Tsuna yelled as the three ran out the room. "Hahii?" Haru blinked, "Aaah…~" Hana fell over and passed out. "Hahii!" Haru panicked and ran over to Hana's side.

Meanwhile strolling about the neighborhood, Gokudera walked down the road, deep in thought. 'The audacity of the Bovino family! Forcing that Ahōshi onto Vongola, Hime should not be forced to handle such stupidity!' Gokudera growled to himself.

"Also…this idiot…!" Gokudera's eyebrow twitched in anger. "Keep your distance! Baseball idiot!" Gokudera growled, glaring at the baseball idol walking a few feet behind him. "If we walk closely, people will think we're friends!" Gokudera growled, "Maa, maa~ You're going to Tsuna's house, it'd be easier if we go together~" Yamamoto smiled.

"And since Tsuna and me are friends, and you're friends with Tsuna too then you're my friend too, aren't ya~" Yamamoto grinned, wrapping his arm around Gokudera's shoulder. "Hell no! I'm no one's friend!" Gokudera shoved Yamamoto off him. "Eh? Not even Tsuna?" Yamamoto raised an eyebrow, "Uh!" Gokudera flinched. "Th-that's…" Gokudera looked to the ground, "Hmm?" Yamamoto blinked in confusion. "Hime is Hime…" Gokudera mumbled, "Eh?" Yamamoto smiled in confusion.

Then the sound of loud obnoxious laughter was heard, cutting their conversation. "Next stop is Namimori store, the Namimori store~! Departing now~!" Adult Lambo yelled. He was holding onto the daycare students' rope as he walked with those daycare students, passing by the confused Yamamoto and Gokudera with a pale face.

"Was that Adult Lambo…?" Gokudera's eyebrow twitched, "Guess he's really good with kids" Yamamoto smiled. "Gokudera-kun! Yamamoto!" Tsuna yelled, running towards the two males with I-pin and Mai running with her as well, "Hime~" Gokudera beamed, "Tsuna~" Yamamoto smiled.

"Did you see Adult Lambo with broccoli hair and wearing cow pajamas?" Tsuna flailed as she described to the two, "Uh…yeah…" the two males nodded. "He went that way!" Gokudera pointed, "Thanks!" Tsuna nodded and ran off in the direction, I-pin and Mai in tow.

"Hime! Wait up!" Gokudera followed, Yamamoto as well. "What is going on?" Gokudera asked, "Just gotta catch a cow, beat him up then hope he turns back to normal" Mai said, "Alright" Gokudera nodded, "We're not gonna use violence!" Tsuna yelled.

Meanwhile, Adult Lambo waved to the elementary school children as they headed home. "Bye~" Adult Lambo waved, but it caused a misunderstanding and a taxi pulled up in front of him. "Huh?" Adult Lambo blinked, then he brightened before entering and sat in the taxi, closing the door behind him.

"I always wanted to ride in one of these~" Adult Lambo hummed, "Hello, where would you like to go?" the driver asked, "Anywhere~" Adult Lambo hummed, "You have to give me a place to take you" the driver said.

"Oh, hmm… Italy" Adult Lambo deadpanned, the driver almost fell over. "I can't take you to Italy!" the driver growled. "Okay, to Granny Octavia's house~" Adult Lambo hummed, "Alright, where does Granny Octavia live?" the taxi driver asked. "Italy" Adult Lambo deadpanned again, the driver smacked his own forehead against the steering wheel at the cow's stupidity.

"There's an ocean between Italy and Japan, I can't take you…" the taxi driver said. "Then straight ahead! Go! Choo-choo!" Adult Lambo yelled happily, "Geez…" the driver sighed and began to drive forward.

"Right next"

"Hai"

"Right"

"Hai"

"Right"

"Hai"

"Right~"

"Are we driving in circles!?" the driver yelled.

"Think! Where would a child in an adult's body go!?" Tsuna ruffled her own hair, she and her friends standing on the sidewalk. "I'd go to the park" Mai said, "Why's that?" Yamamoto asked. "Lots of pretty Onee-sans hang out there~" Mai hummed. "Stop hanging out with Shamal!" Gokudera growled, "You're right there…" Mai paled.

"Focus! I have to find Lambo! He might get in trouble, or hurt, or worse!" Tsuna yelled, "Baka-Tsuna~" Adult Lambo stuck out his tongue as the taxi drove passed the teens. "I'm gonna go with it or worse and say he might hurt the innocent taxi driver" Mai said.

"I'll blow him to bits!" Gokudera pulled out his dynamites, "You can't do that! Like Mai said, the taxi driver could get hurt!" Tsuna scolded. "Ah…" Gokudera stopped, "Let's follow him for now and figure out the plan later!" Yamamoto said. "Right!" Tsuna nodded, the teens ran after the car.

"Let me drive~" Adult Lambo suddenly said, "Are you insane!?" the driver yelled. The driver huffed and continued to drive. He then noticed something and gaped at Adult Lambo hanging outside the door. Adult Lambo kicked the driver out the car and got into the driver's seat, the poor driver landed on the garbage.

"Ah!" Tsuna noticed the poor driver and ran up to the driver. "Are you okay?" Tsuna asked worriedly, "Yeah I'm fine, but my car…" the driver said. "Can he drive?" Yamamoto asked, "Of course not" Gokudera said, "A man with a brain of an idiot obviously can't drive" Mai deadpanned, "Driving with no license is illegal!" I-pin scolded.

"We have to get to him before he gets in an accident!" Tsuna panicked. "Ahahahahaha!" Adult Lambo laughed as he drove recklessly on the streets. He drove over stairs and a bridge before continuing to drive back on the road and fell into a construction hole then drove into the sewer pipes. He somehow got blasted by the sewer water and back onto the road.

"Gyahahaha…oh?" Adult Lambo blinked, he rammed into the side of a truck and it caused the car to tumble, Adult Lambo jumped out the windshield and began to run over the car as it rolled and safely landed back into the driver's seat and drove freely once more.

"Gyahaha! I am awesome!" Adult Lambo laughed, "Oh?" Adult Lambo blinked as the car suddenly stopped. "He stopped!" Tsuna yelled as the teens and I-pin finally managed to catch up to the car.

"How is he fine after everything that happened…?" Mai sweat dropped. Adult Lambo was trying to get the car started when Tsuna opened the door and got into the car.

"Lambo! Stop this right now!" Tsuna scolded, Lambo flinched. Out of fear, Adult Lambo pushed the gas pedal and the car started again, pulling Tsuna into the car.

"Tsuna!"

"Hime!"

"You damn cow!"

Yamamoto, Gokudera, and Mai yelled as the car drove away. "There's river up ahead! This is bad!" Yamamoto said, "and neither of them still don't know how to swim" Mai paled.

"Lambo! The brakes! The brakes!" Tsuna yelled in panic, Adult Lambo was panicking in confusion. "Ciaossu~" Reborn greeted, floating with a Leon propeller on his back in front of the car.

"Reborn!" Tsuna yelled, making Adult Lambo blink. "Reborn! Its time to die!" Adult Lambo yelled, letting go of the wheel and pulling out his pink grenades. "Gah!" Tsuna grabbed the wheel to prevent from crashing.

"Now's not the time to remember your goal from the beginning!" Tsuna yelled, Adult Lambo began to step out the car through the windshield, preparing his attack on the infant. Reborn sat on the car, transformed Leon into a gun, pointing it at Lambo without looking back. "You annoy me"

**BANG!**

A purple bullet hit Lambo in his afro and made him fall back into his seat. "Ah, Lambo?" Tsuna panicked. "Oh no! The river!" Tsuna noticed the river up ahead. "Hiee!" Tsuna screamed, but then Lambo's hair suddenly glowed. The cow's afro began to grow larger and fill up the car, suffocating Tsuna. "What is going on!? Reborn! What did you do!?" Tsuna yelled. "I hit him with a hair-growing shot~" Reborn hummed, flying with his Leon propeller.

"S-suffocating!" Tsuna yelled, being pushed down by the hair, thankfully, the hair pushed her enough to make her push the brake and stop the car before they fell into the lake. After the car had stopped, the hair shrunk back to normal and Tsuna and Lambo flopped out the car with a huff.

"Hime!" Gokudera ran up to Tsuna and helped her stand up. "Gokudera-kun" Tsuna panted. "You were able to stop the dumb cow, amazing as always, Hime!" Gokudera smiled brightly and thumbed up, "n-no, I didn't…it wasn't…" Tsuna paled.

"Anyway, where's Yamamoto and Mai?" Tsuna asked. "Glad you're okay, Tsuna~" Mai thumbed up, piggybacked on Yamamoto's back, who ran towards the brunette. "Why're you on his back!" Tsuna yelled. "My ankles gave away, so Takeshi carried me. It's actually a fun ride, right I-pin-chi?" Mai looked to the infant in her arms who nodded.

"Walk on your own, mutt!" Gokudera growled. "Hahahaha!" Yamamoto laughed, "and you, don't give that lazy dog rides!" Gokudera yelled at the idol.

"Sigh…" Tsuna huffed a sighed, "oh! Lambo!" Tsuna ran to the other side and helped Lambo up. "Uuuh…" Lambo was dizzy, but stood up straight, he noticed the teens staring at him, ready to scold. But before they could, "Gyahahaha! I'm taller then I-pin, Dame-Tsuna, Octopus head, and the stupid dog!" Lambo laughed obnoxiously.

I-pin twitched in anger, Gokudera and Mai were ready to kill and Tsuna paled. "Lambo! This isn't a time to laugh! You're in big trouble!" Tsuna yelled, making Lambo flinch and the teens surprised. "You can't go around terrorizing other people and stealing someone's car, you're not even allowed to drive!" Tsuna yelled with anger in her tone, making Lambo recoil.

"It was dumb, reckless and foolish!" Tsuna yelled, raising her hand. Lambo flinched away, closed his eyes tight and waiting for Tsuna to hit him. His eyes widen when he felt someone softly pet his head.

"I was worried sick. Please don't do that again, I don't know what I'd do if you got hurt" Tsuna looked at Lambo worriedly, making the child in the man's body's heart clench painfully. "… Gomen…" Lambo mumbled in a really, really soft voice that one would have to strain to hear.

Tsuna blinked, seeing the male looked to the ground and avoid eye contact but hearing what he said. "…As long as you learned your lesson" Tsuna smiled, continuing to pet the male's hair.

"Don't pet him! He did a lot of stupid shit! I'd skin him!" Mai yelled, "I'd blow him up!" Gokudera yelled, "Your idea of punishments sound like death penalties…" Tsuna paled.

"Oh!" Lambo suddenly yelled, startling Tsuna. "I'm tall enough now!" Lambo yelled, grasping Tsuna's shoulders. "Eh?" Tsuna was confused, Gokudera and Mai twitched while I-pin and Yamamoto were also confused.

'I remember Adult Lambo mentioned Lambo wanted to grow taller… Why is that?' Tsuna wondered.

"Now I can do it with no trouble!" Lambo grinned and he leaned in close to Tsuna's face. "H-huh?" Tsuna felt her cheeks to feel hot, "Ah!" Mai and Gokudera yelled.

Lambo's face got closer and closer to Tsuna's face, she could feel his breath. 'Why do both Lambo's want to get close to me!?' Tsuna blushed. Tsuna closed her eyes tight, unable to break free from the man-child's strong grip; she could only wait, petrified with a blush on her cheeks.

**POOF!**

"Eh?" Tsuna blinked, pink smoked filling the air. "Phew!" Mai and Gokudera sighed in relief, the Coyote crawling off Yamamoto's back. "I-I guess th-that ten year bazooka effect is over…" Tsuna stuttered, she touched her lips and turned red again. 'Wh-what was Lambo trying to do!?' Tsuna panicked.

"Yare, Yare…" Tsuna and the teens blinked, looking around for the child-like but cool voice. "What are all of you up to?" the teens then looked down to the younger Lambo dressed like Adult Lambo, standing right in front of them.

"Hello there, Young Vongola" Lambo greeted coolly, "You seem taller than usual, is it my imagination?" Lambo asked. "He shrank!" Mai and Gokudera yelled. "Wow~ This kid is acting so cool like~" Yamamoto crouched down beside Lambo, grinning, "I don't really understand" Lambo said in confusion.

"Young Vongola, please explain-eh?" Lambo blinked as he looked up to the brunette, the teens noticed and looked back to her and gaped. Tsuna's eyes were sparkling, her cheeks flushed red, and she looked ready to pounce.

"So cute~" Tsuna squealed, grabbing the Adult Child and squeezing him against her chest. "So cute~ He's so mature but it looks adorable when he's a kid~ Uwaaah~ I can't stand it~" Tsuna squealed, twirling around.

"Uh…" Mai and Yamamoto sweat dropped, "Hi-Hime…." Gokudera called worriedly. 'I don't understand! I don't understand! Since when did the Young Vongola have the strength to pick me up and twirl me around! And why is she noticing now that I am adorable!?' a million questions ran through Lambo's head, but then the cow felt something soft against his head.

'Ah… This softness… It's the Young Vongola's chest… It's so soft~' Lambo smiled in bliss as he rested against Tsuna's chest. "I wanna beat that cow for enjoying his time…" Mai glared darkly at the cow.

"Tsuna?" Yamamoto called, distracting Tsuna from her obsession. "Ah! S-sorry! G-got carried away…" Tsuna smiled nervously. "But now…" Tsuna held Lambo away to look him over, "Eh?" Lambo blinked, 'How will I explain this to Kurokawa!?' Tsuna sighed.

'M-maybe she'll like him better now with the different atmosphere…" Tsuna smiled, but her smile twitched painfully, confusing and worrying the cow.

**Scene Change**

"Seriously! That Sawada! Ditching me and taking that hunk away!" Hana huffed, sitting in Tsuna's room still. She sat at the table, tea in front of her, Haru sitting on the other side of the table, fidgeting while holding her tea. 'Tsuna-san's classmate is mature but scary…' Haru paled.

'How could she like that creepy pervert!? She has very strong nerves!' Haru paled. "Hey, I have a question" Hana called, "H-hai!?" Haru flinched. "Do you know anything about that hunky friend of Sawada's?" Hana blushed lightly, fidgeting. "H-huh?" was Haru's intelligent reply.

"I-I mean his birthday, blood type or if he has a girlfriend?" Hana looked to Haru hopefully. "U-um…" Haru sweat dropped, "O-oh, are you into him too?" Hana asked, "No way!" Haru slammed her hands against the table, shaking the cups and startling Hana.

"I am only into Tsuna-san!" Haru declared, "S-Sawada?" Hana repeated, "An! She's strong! Smart! Kind! And very heroic! And super cute desu!" Haru hummed dreamily, her cheeks red.

'We're talking about Sawada, right? Where does Strong, smart, and heroic come in?' Hana sweat dropped. 'Sure she's cute, but that's not enough to survive in this adult world' Hana rested her head on her hand, propped up by her elbow, she watched Haru ramble on about Tsuna. 'And kind too, I've watched Sawada get walked on all over because of that, it's not helping her in any way' Hana thought.

"_Let's see, these go to the reference room…" Hana mumbled, carrying a box as she walked down the hall. "Oi! Dame-Tsuna!" Hana blinked and looked down the hall. She saw three girls surrounding Tsuna, the time when Tsuna had long hair and bangs that hid her face. "H-hai?" Tsuna asked, trembling slightly. "We want to leave early, would you mind cleaning the classroom for us?" one girl said. "Eh? B-but…" Tsuna mumbled, one of the girls patted the brunette's shoulder. "Please~ It's important for us to leave now~" the girl pleaded. "…Sure, I don't mind…" Tsuna smiled tiredly, "Thanks~" the girls said and ran off, passing by Hana. "Today there's Baseball practice, Yamamoto will definitely be amazing as always~!" the girls squealed as they ran off. 'So they dumped the work on Sawada to go see that monkey practice? Geez' Hana sighed, she looked back to the brunette who grab the broom, mop, buckets, wipes and every other supply and drag it into the classroom. '… That's why she's Dame-Tsuna, she'll just be walked on…' Hana shrugged and continued on her way._

'That Dame-Tsuna…what does Kyoko see in her?' Hana huffed. "Sorry for the intrusion~" Kyoko smiled as she entered the room. "Ah~ Kyoko-chan~ Welcome~" Haru hummed, out of her Tsuna ramble.

"Hello, Haru-chan~" Kyoko greeted then blinked, "Ah, Hana, what are you doing here?" Kyoko smiled. "A-ah, just visiting Sawada~" Hana smiled nervously.

"Really? Where is Tsuna-chan anyway?" Kyoko looked around, "She went out with Mai-san, they said they'd be right back. We're just waiting" Haru explained, Kyoko nodded and sat down in front of the table. "I'm glad Hana became friends with Tsuna-chan~" Kyoko smiled, "W-well, n-not necessarily…" Hana smiled nervously, sweating.

"Tsuna-chan is really a great and cute person, so I had a feeling Hana might like her a lot too~" Kyoko smiled, "Eh?" Hana blinked. "Tsuna-san is really an amazing person, right Kyoko-chan~?" Haru smiled, "Yup~" Kyoko smiled back.

"U-um…" Hana called, "What is it, Hana?" Kyoko blinked. "What's so great about Sawada?" Hana raised an eyebrow, confusing Kyoko and Haru. "She's cute, yeah. But she fails at all her tests, sucks at physical education and falls down the stairs every chance she gets" Hana deadpanned and Haru sweat dropped. "And she's really naïve, she'll fall for anything" Hana shrugged, "people confuse naiveté for kindness, and Sawada is as naïve as they come" Hana sighed.

"Hmm…" Kyoko mumbled, "Sure, Tsuna-chan is very naïve, she isn't as strong as many others, and she has trouble with schoolwork" Kyoko admitted. 'If she knows all that then why-!?'

"But I still like Tsuna-chan" Kyoko smiled, making Hana blink.

"It doesn't matter how strong a person is if they do not use that strength to protect others. It doesn't matter how smart you are if you only use it to hurt others" Kyoko said, "Tsuna-chan is naïve, not because she's clumsy or a fool. But because she's really pure and innocent, and above all…kind" Kyoko smiled at Hana. This surprised Hana, Kyoko's eyes held not wavering emotions, the only emotion she saw was honesty.

"Tsuna-chan is the type of person who puts others forward before herself. To sacrifice her own happiness for others, that's the type of person Tsuna-chan is" Kyoko said. Hana's eyes widen, remembering the times Tsuna cleaned the classroom by herself. 'She knew… She let them go on purpose… She did all that work…' Hana thought, she frowned.

"I really like and admire Tsuna-chan for all that. She's amazing, right Haru-chan?" Kyoko smiled, "Yup~" Haru beamed in agreement. "…" Hana was in deep thought.

'I blackmailed her into bringing me here to meet that guy, but she knew that Kyoko wouldn't jump to conclusion or get mad if I told her anyway… She gave in on purpose…' Hana thought, her eyebrow crinkled together.

"Ah!" Hana sighed loudly, startling Kyoko and Haru. 'That Sawada…' Hana covered her face with her arm; her face was flushed deep red. 'Guess this means I'll have to say thanks…' Hana thought, remembering the smiling and admiration-filled face Tsuna showed to Hana in the library earlier.

'…I guess… She really is cute…' Hana thought. Her face grew hotter and she smacked her forehead against the table, startling the girls again. 'This is getting irritating…!' Hana's eyebrow twitched, her blush reaching to her ears.

**Click!**

"Hmm?" the girls turned to the door, they noticed Tsuna and the teens walking in with tired looks on their faces. "Welcome back desu~" Haru hummed, "Hello, Tsuna-chan~" Kyoko smiled. "K-Kyoko-chan? Wh-what're you doing here?" Tsuna said in shock. "I came for a visit~" Kyoko smiled, making Tsuna flush.

"Stupid woman, leave" Gokudera deadpanned, "How rude desu!" Haru pouted. "Hayato! Do not be rude!" Mai crouched down and hugged Haru from behind. "This room needs more women than men, you leave" Mai stuck her tongue out, Haru stuck her tongue out too. "Damn you…!" Gokudera glared, "Hahahaha!" Yamamoto laughed.

"Uh…" Tsuna sweat dropped at seeing the usual group fight. "S-Sawada!" Hana stood by Tsuna, "Hiee! K-Kurokawa!" Tsuna flinched. 'Oh no, I-I still haven't thought about how I'll explain it to her!' Tsuna paled.

"U-um…I-I…j-just wanted to say…" Hana mumbled, looking to the ground while twiddling her finger. "Eh?" Tsuna blinked in confusion. "Th-thanks for bringing me here to meet my guy…I…really appreciate it…" Hana mumbled, her cheeks red. Tsuna blinked, Kyoko smiled happily.

"N-no problem…" Tsuna mumbled, her cheeks red in embarrassment. "A-and I guess it's what friends do for each other" Hana said, "Huh?" Tsuna said confused. "I'm saying…" Hana began as she patted her hand on Tsuna's hair, ruffling it.

"W-we're friends now…" Hana said, her face all red as she looked away in embarrassment. Tsuna's eyes widen, she smiled brightly. "Really!?" Tsuna smiled, hugging Hana, "O-oi!" Hana yelled. "Yay! I have a new friend!" Tsuna squealed in happiness. Hana blushed, Kyoko and Haru smiled, Gokudera sighed, while Yamamoto and Mai laughed.

"Sheesh, don't get so touchy-feely!" Hana scoffed, pulling Tsuna off, "Heh, sorry~" Tsuna smiled happily still.

"Anyway, where is he?" Hana asked, "Eh?" Tsuna blinked. "My guy?" Hana raised an eyebrow, "oh, your guy-!" Tsuna paled. "W-well…" Tsuna looked away from Hana, confusing the girl.

"H-here?" Tsuna held up the Adult looking Lambo nervously, the infant was confused. "Huh!?" Hana yelled, "Hahii! Lambo-chan is cosplaying as the pervert!" Haru said, "Cute~" Kyoko smiled. "I said I don't like kids! Go away! Shii shii!" Hana waved her hand.

'She rejected him all the same! Whether he's mature or not! She only likes Adult Lambo's face!?' Tsuna paled. 'There goes my thought that Kurokawa was different from everyone else…' Tsuna sweat dropped. "Guuuuhh!" Lambo cried, "Ah! Don't cry!" Tsuna panicked.

"I'm not leaving until I see my hot guy!" Hana yelled, Tsuna flinched. "B-but…!" Tsuna began to cry too. "Quit yelling, woman! Hime isn't your servant!" Gokudera yelled, "Unlike you huh, Sawada's servant!" Hana growled, "Teme…!" Gokudera growled.

"Sigh… So tiring…" Mai sighed, "Hahahaha!" Yamamoto laughed. "Apparently Lambo's transfer to the Vongola Family was a paperwork error, so he's being returned to the Bovino family" Reborn read the newspaper article nonchalantly.

"Problem solved, Tsuna" Reborn thumbed up, "The problem isn't solved!" Tsuna growled.

"Uwaaaaaahhh!" Lambo cried and cried, Tsuna cradled in her arms. "Sssh… It's okay Lambo, it's alright" Tsuna cradled him, it calmed the cow slightly. "Tsuna-chan would make a good mother~" Kyoko smiled, Haru nodded, "D-don't say that!" Tsuna blushed madly.

Lambo sniffled as he looked up to the Tsuna cradling him, 'When I was younger...I wanted Young Vongola to hold me and hug me more...' Lambo thought. 'Although I can't ask her when she's older...she's always busy...and I don't want to bother...but...I know...Young Vongola will always hug me when I cry...and...I guess thats alright...' Lambo blushed at his thought and continued to act like he was sobbing.

"…" Hana glanced at Tsuna able to calm Lambo, at least a little. Hana sighed, 'That Dame-Tsuna…' Hana blushed.

.

.

.

.

.

'…I really shouldn't have judged that Dame-personality of hers…'

* * *

><p><strong>There! Done! Sorry it took so long for the update! I have been busy for a long while! Hope this makes up for it! I'll update as soon as possible, so wait for me! Review tons please, reviews give me power to update faster!<strong>

**Until Next Time**

**Ciao!**


	35. Hide N' Seek Cruise!

**Ciaossu~! Um… I AM SOSOSOSOSOSO SORRY! *Bangs head on ground repeatedly like a certain bomber*. I have disappeared for more than a year and didn't even write any notice, I am so sorry! *Blood dripping from forehead* I mean, a lot has happened like becoming a senior, having lots of exams and decisions to make, club activities, events, and then I graduated not too long ago, so here I am now… I am still sorry, really, but now that I'm out of school so I have loads of free time~! No schoolwork, no work-work, I'm a NEET~! (NEET: a person who is currently not working or in training to, nor in the education system) …Yeah, I need to get a job…but don't worry! I'm fine and not dead! I will be writing tons and tons and tons~! So, please continue to support the story and I, also favourite and review~! **

****Beta'd by Ai-sama from Hell~****

**Thanks as always and…**

**Please read on!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn (but the OC & OOC-ness is definitely mine)**

* * *

><p><em>It's time for a break, right? Relax and rest, yeah…just a calm… soothing…break…oh no…<em>

.

.

.

.

.

"Agh!" Tsuna groaned at her desk, halfway through with her homework. She wore blue jean shorts and a yellow and green shirt. "Quit whining Tsuna…It won't help ya get any smarter" Mai said as she typed on her computer at the table, wearing her usual black tank top and jeans. "Thanks, you're so kind…" Tsuna glared at Mai.

"Come on, homework isn't really that hard." Mai grinned, "Have you done your homework?" Tsuna looked back and raised an eyebrow. "Psh!" Mai scoffed and went back to typing, "Of course not." Mai said, "I had a feeling that might be the answer…" Tsuna sighed.

"Well, now what? Do ya want your homework to be magically done?" Mai raised an eyebrow, "Yes!" Tsuna threw her arms up exasperatedly. "Child…" Mai sighed, "Patience and focus will help you through this, just keep calm." Mai advised wisely, "… I guess you're right…" Tsuna nodded and went back to studying.

**BLAM!**

The door was slammed open all of a sudden.

"Wait!"

"I-pin won't get caught!"

"Gyahahaha!"

"Over here!"

The two small children busted into the room and ran around, laughing loudly. "…" Tsuna's eyebrow twitched and sighed patiently. Mai, on the other hand, couldn't keep calm at all.

BANG!

"SHUT IT!" Mai yelled, a vein throbbing on her forehead as she slammed her fist on the table, causing it to shake. 'That's not being calm!' Tsuna yelled in her head. The children froze, "I-pin apologize" I-pin bowed politely and skipped out the room. "… She's such a nice kid~" Tsuna and Mai smiled blissfully, a flower-like aura surrounding them.

"Lambo-san is going to play some more!" Lambo yelled and ran around. "Him on the other hand…" Tsuna sweat dropped, "Ahōshi…" Mai growled. Carelessly, Lambo tripped over Reborn's awaiting leg, flying out the open window and into a tree.

"UUUUUUWWWWAAAAAHHHHH~!" Lambo's cries echoed from the tree into the room. "Now he's even louder!" Tsuna whined, covering her ears. "Shut up before I go out there and chop you down that tree!" Mai yelled out the window, only to make the crying worse. "Mai! Shut up! You're making it worse!" Tsuna yelled at the Coyote.

"Don't get easily distracted by the ruckus and focus on your homework." Reborn said, sitting in his chair as if it was natural, "it's easy for you to say, I can't concentrate with all these noise…" Tsuna whined.

"I need a chainsaw to cut down that stupid tree…" Mai searched through the closet, "First, don't do that! And second, why would you have a chainsaw in my closet!?" Tsuna yelled. "Maman doesn't mind the noise though~." Reborn smiled, "She's just like that…" Tsuna pouted.

"Got it!" Mai pulled out a chainsaw, before slamming the door open and running downstairs. "Mai-chan~! Be careful, it's really warm outside~ Don't pass out from heat stroke~" Nana hummed downstairs, "Hai~!" Mai replied, the sound of the chainsaw cutting through wood could be heard.

"I worry so much… For both Mom and me…" Tsuna paled before frowning all of a sudden, "What's wrong?" Reborn asked, his face void of any other emotion but amusement. "I just think… Before it was just my mom and me, now it's this little family… And I'm happy, really… But… She spends so much time cooking, cleaning and helping… Does she ever take a break?" Tsuna wondered. "You want her to take a break?" Reborn raised an eyebrow, "Yeah, a vacation maybe." Tsuna began to brighten.

"Like, she could go to the spa, shopping, or even a stroll through the park~" Tsuna beamed. "Y'know, a whole day for herself~ No responsibility or anything." Tsuna said, "And you will take care of all her duties?" Reborn said. "…Well…" Tsuna looked away nervously, "Dame-Tsuna~" Reborn hummed, causing Tsuna paled.

"I guess I wouldn't mind. I help her occasionally so I know how to do it. If it's for Mom, I really wouldn't mind" Tsuna smiled warmly. "…" Reborn stared, expecting Tsuna to back out but she surprisingly did not. 'I really want Mom to be happy, I want her to enjoy herself.' Tsuna smiled to herself, feeling warm and fuzzy at such hope.

"Do you even have the money to send her to those places? The last time I checked, TakeSushi no longer needed your services~" Reborn said, "W-well, th-that is…um…" Tsuna started sweating nervously. "For now, all I can do is hope to find some way…" Tsuna mumbled, twiddling her fingers. "How stupid, leaving everything to hope, Dame-Tsuna~" Reborn hummed, "Well, sorry I'm so Dame…!" Tsuna's eyebrow twitched.

"Gupyaaaaahhh!"

"Come back! I'm not gonna cut down the tree anymore! Just you, Ahōshi!"

"Mai! No!" Tsuna paled upon hearing Mai and ran out her room. "…" Reborn stared for a moment, before smirking evilly, a twinkle in his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>35. Hide N' Seek Cruise!<strong>

"Ow…" Mai and Lambo whined while sitting at the table, two bumps on both of their heads. "You shouldn't be running around and yelling like lunatics." Tsuna scolded as she walked towards the fridge.

"I wasn't disrupting the peace!" Mai grumbled, "well, you stepped onto Bianchi's poisonous plants in her garden, you're lucky all you got was some bumps…Just thinking what she could do is terrifying…" Tsuna shivered in fear. "Yeah… I don't want my grave to say I died from poisonous donuts…" Mai sighed.

"Here…" Tsuna walked over, holding two ice packs. She placed one on Lambo, who whined about the cold and wandered off. "Thanks…" Mai grumbled and placed the ice pack on her bump, hissing slightly at the cold. "I hate this…" Mai paled and shivered, "it's just ice! Not a blizzard!" Tsuna yelled.

"I wanna be warm~ Cuddle me~." Mai held one arm out, "cuddle yourself…" Tsuna said coldly. "Sheesh, this ice pack isn't the only cold thing in the room…" Mai pouted. "Sorry… Just a little stressed," Tsuna sighed, "stressed?" Mai blinked, "Yeah… Just… Taking care of so many kids is tiring. Why do we have five kids and one adult chef in the family?" Tsuna sighed, "Yeah… Wait, hey!" Mai whined, realizing she was counted as one of the five children.

"Tsu-chan~!" Nana hummed, running in. "Hai?" Tsuna looked up and was tackled into a hug, hitting the back of her head against the fridge. "Uwah…" Tsuna's eyes swirled at the pain, 'I told her to stop attacking me with hugs! I always end up in pain!' Tsuna whined, "Tsu-chan~! Tsu-chan~!" Nana pulled away and beamed, jumping up and down like an excited child.

"Wh-what is it Mom?" Tsuna asked, rubbing the back of her head, a single tear due to the pain in her left eye. "We won~" Nana cheered, "Won? Won what?" Tsuna blinked, "a prize from a magazine~! A cruise~!" Nana smiled. "A cruise?" Tsuna and Mai both repeated, "yeah, a trip to a resort~! All paid~! Isn't it great~?" Nana smiled.

"Are you sure it's not some scam?" Tsuna raised an eyebrow suspiciously, "Hmm…" Mai stood up and read the flyer in Nana's hand. "Nope, it's legit. It covers everything and the boat is even real too, I heard it this morning on the news that its leaving soon." Mai said.

"That's great then~! You get to go on a vacation, Mom~!" Tsuna grinned. 'This is really what I hope for~' Tsuna smiled, 'Wait! Did Reborn have something to do with this!?' Tsuna realized. "M-maybe you shouldn't go Mom, I-I don't think you should go by yourself anywhere" Tsuna smiled nervously, "Hmm?" Nana had a question mark over her head. 'I'm a little afraid… Reborn bullies me… Will he get worse if Mom leaves…?' Tsuna paled.

"Don't be silly, Tsu-chan~! You can come too~! I saw another ticket in the envelope~!" Nana smiled, "Ara? There's only two…" Nana stared at the only two tickets. "That's too bad… I guess I'll have to give them away…" Nana frowned, "Eh? Why?" Tsuna blinked. "Well, I can't just leave the house without anyone taking care of things…" Nana said, "th-then…" Tsuna gulped.

"Leave them with me~ I can take care of the house while you're on vacation~!" Tsuna smiled, but she was sweating a lot at the same time. 'I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die…' Tsuna chanted repeatedly in her mind. 'Her thoughts are so depressing, I can almost hear them…' Mai sweat-dropped, practically hearing "I'm gonna die" echoing through the brunette's head.

"No way, Tsu-chan. I can't go on vacation, I'd be so worried about you." Nana frowned. "M-mom…?" Tsuna blinked, "you almost got your head stuck in the dryer once and I can't just leave you, knowing you could hurt yourself again." Nana said innocently, "I tripped! It's not gonna happen again!" Tsuna whined.

"You should go with her, Tsuna." Reborn suggested, strolling in, "Reborn-kun?" Nana looked to the infant. "It's been a while since you've had mother-daughter time~ Why not do that~?" Reborn smiled, "R-really~?" Nana's eyes glimmered. "…!" Tsuna paled, "Tsuna? What's wrong?" Mai stared. "Last time I had some mother-daughter time with her… She dressed me up in frilly dresses and costumes for a week… I even hid in school just so she wouldn't dress me up…" Tsuna shivered, "strangely… I can imagine that torture…" Mai sweat-dropped.

"But… I can't just leave…" Nana mumbled, "If it's watching the kids and the house, I'll do it." Bianchi stood behind Reborn. "You will, Bianchi-chan?" Nana smiled, "no problem." Bianchi smiled back, "I'll watch the house too~!" Futa smiled brightly, 'so cute~' Tsuna and Mai smiled blissfully.

"And Mai will watch over as well, right Mai…?" Bianchi stared down at the Coyote, "H-huh? Y-yeah, s-sure thing, g-gotcha Bi-Bianchi-chi!" Mai smiled in panic, her bump twitching in pain. She did not want another bruise. 'Other than Poison Cooking, intimidation is also Bianchi's weapon…' Tsuna paled.

"Isn't this great, Tsu-chan~? Just you and me on a cruise~." Nana beamed, "B-but… I kinda… I get… seasick, you know…" Tsuna tried to worm her way from being stuck with a woman who will dress her up like a doll. "Its fine~! Small boats get you sick, but this is a luxury liner~! It's like a high-class hotel that floats on water~!" Nana smiled, "I-if you put it that way…" Tsuna smiled nervously.

"It has huge rooms, cushy beds and top-class food~ They might even serve thick steak~!" Nana smiled, "Thick steak…" Mai drooled, "you're drooling…" Tsuna sweat-dropped. "Maybe even angel cake~" Nana added, "Cake~!" Tsuna drooled alongside Mai, "Idiots…" Bianchi sighed.

"But it sounds nice~" Tsuna smiled, wiping the drool from her mouth, "they also have a pool, a casino and a concert hall~" Nana beamed. "So much on a large boat!" Tsuna flinched, "and then we'll arrive at a paradise in the south~ The tropical will wash away all the bad stuff from our lives." Nana clapped. "Wash away the bad stuff…" Tsuna mumbled and glanced at Reborn, "something to say, Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn's eyes gleamed ominously, "N-no!" Tsuna stiffened and looked away. 'Too scared… Painfully scared…' Tsuna shivered in terror.

"Let's go, Tsu-chan~!" Nana beamed hopefully, "I-I…" Tsuna stared at her mother's face, she could see the happiness practically oozing out of her. Tsuna's heart clenched too painfully at this, that she could not bear to say no. 'Well, I did want her to take a break and I get to enjoy it too… So why not?' Tsuna smiled tiredly. "Alright, alright, I'll go with you." Tsuna agreed, "Yay~! This is great~! Let's get packed right now~!" Nana cheered and ran upstairs.

"Don't get a sunburn, Tsuna. It's unattractive." Bianchi waved and walked out, "Don't fall off the boat, Tsuna-nee. The Ranking book says falling off the boat will most likely kill you~!" Futa smiled and advised, following Bianchi. "And if the fall doesn't kill ya, the sharks in the water will, so have fun." Mai thumbed up and followed the other two. 'You guys are making me feel worse!' Tsuna glared at their retreating backs.

"…" Tsuna stared at Reborn, "Is there something wrong, Stupid-Tsuna?" Reborn smiled, "don't call me stupid! And are you planning something bad!?" Tsuna yelled, pointing at the infant accusingly. "…" Reborn grabbed her finger and bent it, "Owowowowowow~!" Tsuna fell onto her knees in pain. "Pointing is bad, Dame-Tsuna~" Reborn smiled sadistically and let go of Tsuna, "H-hai… Gomenasai…" Tsuna trembled, holding her poor bruised finger and tears in her eyes. 'The devil…!' Tsuna grumbled in her mind.

"… Relax, right?" Reborn said, "Eh?" Tsuna looked to the Fedora-wearing Hitman, "we might be your family, but nothing beats spending time with your real family right?" Reborn smiled. "R-Reborn…" Tsuna blushed lightly, 'if he did have something to do with this… He must've done it so Mama and I can be closer again… Reborn is so thoughtful…' Tsuna blushed madly. "And after your break, your training will be tripled since you are having a day off~" Reborn walked away before Tsuna could even react, "that's just cruel!" Tsuna yelled. 'I was wrong! He's such a jerk!' Tsuna pouted, her cheeks flushed. At the same time, Reborn smirked as he walked away.

**Scene Change**

"This was probably a bad idea…" Tsuna grumbled as she pulled her mom's bag along the floor while carrying her own on her back. "Come on, Tsu-chan~! We don't want to miss the boat~!" Nana skipped ahead, carrying her purse. "H-hai…" Tsuna nodded tiredly, "I should've brought my phone instead of giving it to Mai…" Tsuna mumbled under her breath.

_"I guess I better call Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto to tell them I'll be gone for a while." Tsuna pulled out her phone. However, a long sticky tongue shot out and grabbed her phone, yanking it out of her hand. "Hey!" Tsuna yelled, turning to the culprits. Reborn smiled as Leon passed him the phone. "You'll be distracted on the trip, so why not leave your phone behind~?" Reborn hummed, "but I have to call Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto, I can't just leave without telling them anything…" Tsuna reasoned. "You don't have to worry, Mai will handle that for you~" Reborn explained. "I will?" Mai looked over to them in confusion, walking into the bedroom. "You will." Reborn threw the phone towards Mai, which she caught with ease. "Why? I can call them myself." Tsuna argued, "I gotta agree with Reborn, I'll tell them as soon as you're gone, Takeshi'll be able to handle ya leaving, but Hayato?" Mai raised an eyebrow skeptically. "…" Tsuna gave it a thought and could only imagine the bomber clinging to her legs, begging to go with her. "Ok, I get it. Just be sure to tell them, I'll see them soon." Tsuna finally relented and walked out. "Sure thing." Mai called, "I'll miss you~!" Mai hummed and Tsuna sweat dropped._

"…" Tsuna sighed, "Tsu-chan~!" Nana called as the two reached the docks, they stood in front of the large boat. "A-amazing…" Tsuna stared in awe, "right~?" Nana beamed. "Let's get inside~!" Nana skipped ahead, "Mom… I feel that our roles are switched on this vacation…" Tsuna commented and followed. The two walked inside and was stupefied by the grand sight. It looked like an actual hotel with classy-looking stairs and corridors, beautiful paintings lining up the hallways and spacious rooms with soft beds.

"It's a first-rate cruise~!" Nana cheered, "An~!" Tsuna nodded as the two walked to their rooms. Once they entered, Tsuna immediately flopped onto the bed. "So soft~! I wanna take a nap now~!" Tsuna hummed blissfully. 'I love this~ Now I have the chance to relax, away from all the troubles at home~' Tsuna thought, smiling relaxingly.

"Want to go eat now?" Nana smiled, "Cake~!" Tsuna shot up immediately, drooling. "Tsu-chan, please be sure not to eat too much." Nana cautioned, "Hmm?" Tsuna got off the bed and blinked. "You might look adorable if you're chubby, but I know you'll definitely become self-conscious if Yamamoto-kun and Gokudera-kun saw you like that~." Nana smiled, "Eh!? Wh-why would you bring them up!?" Tsuna yelped in surprise. "Well, Tsu-chan. you're such a catch to the boys~ I mean, it's obvious these boys have crushes on you. So popular, ne Tsu-chan~?" Nana winked teasingly, "M-mom~!" Tsuna whined, blushing madly.

"Is something wrong, Tsu-chan~?" Nana asked in confusion, not realizing she had said something wrong. "Let's just go eat already!" Tsuna pleaded and stomped out the room, "Tsu-chan~!" Nana quickly followed, closing the door behind her.

'Why does she tease me like that!? There's no way Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto have a crush on me… Although, they do constantly stick to me… That probably gave the wrong idea.' Tsuna fumed. The Sawada women soon reached the elegant dining room, "Amazing~" Tsuna beamed, all previous thoughts forgotten.

"Sawada, table of two~." Nana smiled at a waiter, "Eh? But your table is already taken Sawada-san." the man reported professionally. "Eh?" Tsuna and Nana look at each other in confusion, the two then walked up to their supposed table. There were clatters of dirty plates and empty cups on said table. "All the food was devoured!?" Tsuna yelled in astonishment, "Ara…" Nana stared, surprised.

"But who could have-gah!" Tsuna tripped and fell on her face. "What the-!? Lambo!?" Tsuna looked to what she tripped over, only to find the snoozing cow infant. "Lambo-san can't eat anymore~." Lambo mumbles in his sleep, "That's probably a lie…" Tsuna's eyebrow twitched. "Ara~? Why is Lambo-kun here?" Nana picked up Lambo, "Mmm? Maman~!" Lambo whined sleepily and clung to her.

"I'm sure we left you at home, coloring with Bianchi-chan." Nana said, "Unless…" Tsuna mumbled as she stood up. "The Ahōshi started crying as soon as Maman and Tsuna were out of sight…" Bianchi said, "Bianchi! You didn't do your job!" Tsuna yelled. "Huh? I'm watching the brat, am I not?" Bianchi glowered darkly, "H-hai, y-you are right, Gomenasai!" Tsuna trembled in fear.

"And as soon as I said you two were not coming back, she started to cry as well" Bianchi said, "Wa~!" I-pin smiled and popped up from behind Bianchi's leg. "Not you too, I-pin…!" Tsuna huffed in exasperation. "Why did you lie too!?" Tsuna turned to Bianchi again, "Huh?" Bianchi had her dark expression on, "I said nothing…" Tsuna looked away nervously.

"It's better together with everyone~." I-pin smiled, "being apart is sad~" She continued. "So cute…!" Tsuna blushed madly, 'I can't say no to her!'

"It's better, I guess. Ya can't eat all this food alone, or else you'll get fat." Mai said, sitting at the table and laid back in her chair, with her feet on the table and munching on a burger. "Mai! Don't just appear so suddenly!" Tsuna yelled in shock, "Don't get so flustered, Tsuna. You'll get tired too easily and tired~." Yamamoto smiled, sitting beside Mai. "Come sit and have something, Tsuna-san! I'll feed you~!" Haru beamed, sitting beside the baseball idol, "Come on, Tsuna-nee~!" Futa chimed in, sitting on the other side of Mai.

"You four are just stuffing your faces… I should probably be freaking out… But I've run out of energy…" Tsuna paled. "Come on, Tsuna~" Yamamoto got up from his seat and went to Tsuna's side, "we should enjoy this together. I've never been on a huge boat before, so we should have fun." Yamamoto grinned and gave Tsuna a side-hug. "Y-Yamamoto…" Tsuna began to turn red at the contact, "this'll be fun, especially since we're together, ne~?" Yamamoto beamed, "Th-th-that…!?" Tsuna was burning red, stuttering madly.

'How'd he suddenly turn the tide!?' Mai gasped, a shrimp hanging from her mouth, 'Yamamoto-san is getting ahead! He'll ruin Tsuna-san and Haru's Lovey-Dovey-get-away-to-a-deserted-island-romance!' Haru began to panic. 'Yama-nii is sly… I should check the ranking about him.' Futa thought.

"Y-Yamamoto! I thought Mai called you to tell you that just my mom and I were going on a trip?" Tsuna pulled away and said, "Eh…? I got an invitation instead." Yamamoto blinked in confusion, "Huh?" Tsuna said. "Mai…" Tsuna turned to her friend, her eyebrow twitching, Mai flinched under her gaze, "Ya see, it began like that… Then…" Mai twiddled her fingers.

_"_-Yo? Tsuna~?-_" Yamamoto's energetic voice travelled through the phone line, probably seeing the caller ID, "Sorry to disappoint you, but it's just little 'ol me~" Mai answered. "_-…Oh~-_" Yamamoto trailed off, "What was with that pause there…?" Mai's eyebrow twitched on the other side. "_-Where's Tsuna? And why do you have her phone?-_" Yamamoto asked, changing the subject. "That's why I called ya, it's to let you know that-gah!" Mai was suddenly hit by a hammer in the face, causing the phone to fall out of her hand and caught by a certain chibi. "_-Mai? You okay?-_" Yamamoto questioned, hearing the loud crash, "Yamamoto, want to come on a cruise with Tsuna~?" Reborn hummed, "_-Eh? A cruise? With Tsuna!?... I'm there~-_" Yamamoto agreed. "Hehe~" Reborn smirked. "Ya didn't have to hit me to get the phone!"_

"I knew he was behind this!" Tsuna yelled, getting angry. "You were so easy to predict, why'd I get hit though…?" Mai grumbled, rubbing her injured face, "Heh…" Yamamoto smiled nervously. "Th-then Gokudera-kun…" Tsuna mumbled worriedly, "Not here." Mai, Yamamoto, and Haru answered immediately. "Fast reply!" Tsuna flinched.

"I was gonna ask him, but he wasn't around." Yamamoto explained, "I called, but sent me straight to voicemail." Mai added, "there was no way we're bringing him along, Tsuna-san~!" Haru smiled. "A-ah, I see…" Tsuna nodded, 'It's kind of disappointing though… But relieving as well… that's just too mean…' Tsuna sighed in conflict.

"What about… Sempai and Kyoko-chan…?" Tsuna asked, remembering the two are also with the usual gang. "Invited," Mai said, "Rejected. "She continued flatly. "So hurtful…!" Tsuna cried, "S-sorry… Just wanted to get to the point…" Mai apologized.

"They have a family trip as well, so they couldn't come" Yamamoto explained, "I-I see…" Tsuna frowned. 'So they didn't come either… That makes me a little lonely…' Tsuna pouted. 'I wanna hold her…!' Mai, Yamamoto, and Haru blushed.

"It's okay~" I-pin patted Tsuna's leg, "… An, thank you~!" Tsuna smiled and picked up I-pin, hugging her. 'So cute~!' She squealed as she cuddled the Chinese child. 'She beat us to the punch!' Mai's eyebrow twitched as Yamamoto and Haru sighed in defeat.

"So everyone is here, Bianchi-chan?" Nana asked, "Everyone…?" Tsuna put I-pin back down. "So he's…!?" She looked around in panic.

"Renaissance~."

"Eh…?" Tsuna looked up a podium only to see a tiny figure, nude and in a weird pose of holding up a vase. Said figure had white hair and a leafy crown on top, with a large leaf covering the crotch area. "Oh…" Tsuna stared, "Reborn!" She then yelled, seeing the familiar smile on the infant's face. "Put on some clothes!" She continued, quickly covering her eyes. She fumed red.

"How did you get in!?" Tsuna asked, "from the front, we defeated the guards fair and square~" Reborn hummed as he hopped down, "you shouldn't even be attacking them in the first place!" Tsuna yelled at him. "Pwah~!" Reborn chucked the vase at Tsuna, hit her in the face. "Ow!" Tsuna stepped back, "Even though it was plastic, that still hurts~!" She whined, holding her nose. 'And her suffering begins again…' Mai pitied the brunette before going back to eating her steak.

The boat security entered the dining area and began to question the passengers. "Uh oh…" Mai mumbled, "Huh?" Tsuna blinked in confusion. "Ah! Where'd everyone go!?" Tsuna yelped. All her companions have disappeared, leaving only a confused Nana.

"Excuse me"

"Hai!?" Tsuna flinched, "Have you seen any suspicious looking person around?" the security officer asked. "N-no, none at all! Nope!" Tsuna flailed nervously, "I see, excuse me." the man bowed and walked away, the other officers soon followed after. The security then left the room.

"Are they gone?" Mai held up the ends of the tablecloth, all of them hiding under the table. "All of you were hiding there!?" Tsuna flinched, "this is what happens when you force your way onto the ship!" She scolded. "Sorry, Tsuna-san but I could not stop Bianchi-san and Reborn-san's violence!" Haru apologized. "Yamamoto, Mai?" Tsuna turned to them expectantly, "Sorry, I thought they were playing~." Yamamoto laughed awkwardly, "I have nothing to be sorry for! They dragged me here while I was napping! I'm the victim here~!" Mai whined. "Idiot…" Tsuna glowered, "So mean!" Mai flinched.

"It's okay, all is forgiven if it's for love." Bianchi explained, "No, it's not!" Tsuna yelled angrily. "But we better be careful, or they'll find us. Maman and Tsuna, along with all of us, will be tossed overboard, abandoned on a random island~" Reborn hummed, "No~!" Tsuna whined in despair. "Like that TV show where a group of people get stuck on that island and never escape from it…" Mai added, "What TV show?" Yamamoto asked, "… I forgot~." Mai shrugged, 'don't mention it if you don't even remember…!' Tsuna felt a vein throb on her head. "Then we must keep them at bay until we arrive at the resort, or else I won't have my dream vacation with Reborn." Bianchi fantasized.

_"Reborn~" Bianchi was wearing a sundress, a hand on her large white hat to keep it from flying the wind, standing on the beach at a sunset. "Bianchi" Reborn, with a freakishly manly face, smiled at Bianchi._

"HIEE! That face is gonna give me nightmares!" Tsuna paled, "Ugh…" Mai sweat-dropped. Bianchi cuddled a naked Reborn in her arms. "So you'll hide until we get to the island?" Tsuna asked, "We're Hitmen…" Reborn began, "We'll just get rid of the guards~" He held up his Leon gun, "Don't!" Tsuna yelled.

"So we're playing hide n' seek~?" Yamamoto guessed, "Hide… and… seek…" Lambo and I-pin repeated, their faces began to brighten in happiness. "You've ignited something in them!" Tsuna noticed, "They are children." Haru explained, "I guess…" Tsuna glanced at Mai. "Hide n' Seek…" Mai's eyes glittered, "You too!?" Tsuna sweat dropped.

"Then~." Reborn's eyes glinted, "Let's go~!" Reborn, Bianchi, Lambo and I-pin ran off. "Wait a minute!" Tsuna yelled, "So we're it~!" Yamamoto smiled, "I'll help, Tsuna-nee~!" Futa offered, "Me too~ Haru too~!" Haru chimed in. "It's really a lot more fun with everyone together~." Nana commented, smiling warmly.

"…" Tsuna fell to her knees, 'Everyone is here… And I'm already driven crazy!?' Tsuna was in agony. "Come on, it'll be fine Tsuna…" Yamamoto consoled and patted Tsuna's shoulder, "Yamamoto…" Tsuna mumbled, tears in her eyes. "Thanks…" Tsuna wiped her eyes and smiled, "A-an… No problem~" Yamamoto grinned, blushing lightly. 'I can't give up! If I solve this peacefully, I can have a relaxing vacation and not get trapped on a random island!' Tsuna nodded in determination.

"But first…" Tsuna got up and walked to her mom. "Mom!" Tsuna called, "Hai?" Nana smiled, "U-um… I'm gonna play with everyone, so why don't you go relax in the Spa for now~." Tsuna suggested, smiling nervously, Nana blinked and stared at her daughter in a daze. "Mom…?" Tsuna looked confused as Nana blinked and smiled reassuringly. "Oh, that's a great idea, all right then~." Nana nodded. "See you later minna~." Nana sung as she skipped out of the room.

'Sorry for lying to you, Mom… But it would take too long to explain things…' Tsuna sighed. "Sigh… Now… We need to find everyone, okay?" Tsuna said, "Right." Yamamoto, Futa, and Haru nodded. "Hmm… Oh! With Mai's nose, she could sniff everyone out with no problems~!" Tsuna brimmed, "Mai~" Tsuna turned to the table. Her smile fell, staring at the empty spot where the blue-eyed girl once was. "She's playing too!?" Tsuna yelled, "Why is everyone such a child…!?" Tsuna whined.

"No mind, no mind~." Yamamoto waved off, "Let's go~!" Haru hummed. "R-right…" Tsuna nodded and ran ahead, the three following. "Where could all of them be?" Tsuna mumbled as they searched around, "Not sure… All of them have high rankings in the "Hide and seek" ranks… Especially Reborn-san" Futa said. "Ugh!" Tsuna ruffled her hair as they reached an intersection of the hallway.

"We should split up, we'll be able to cover more ground." Yamamoto suggested, "A-alright, bring them to my room when you find them." Tsuna agreed, nodding. "Okay, I'm pretty good at tag, so leave it to me!" Yamamoto waved and ran off, "On it desu~! Haru will put her life on the line in this mission for Tsuna-san~!" Haru saluted and skipped off.

"B-be careful guys…!" Tsuna called worriedly, "Stick with me, okay Futa?" Tsuna said. "An, I'll stay with Tsuna-nee~!" Futa beamed, 'such a sweet, adorable kid…~!' Tsuna blushed at his cuteness, almost crying at how reliable he is compared to the others.

"Kyaaaaahhh!"

"Uwah!" Tsuna yelped in surprise, "Over there, Tsuna-nee!" Futa ran ahead, "R-right!" Tsuna followed. The two brunets noticed a crowd up ahead in one of the large rooms, "Don't tell me…!" Tsuna mumbled, 'are they causing trouble already!?' Tsuna paled. "Where am I!? Which part of the city am I in!?" a soft, female voice asked in utter confusion. "Eh…?" Tsuna and Futa stopped once they entered the room.

"There." Futa pointed, "That's…" Tsuna looked to a familiar face. "Adult I-pin!" Tsuna realized. The older Chinese girl looked completely confused and lost, looking around for help. "I have to deliver this Ramen…!" Adult I-pin said in panic, "Wh-what's wrong with you…?" a confused woman stuttered as she was being yanked by the teenage girl. "Adult I-pin must've been on a delivery… I feel bad…" Tsuna sighed.

'That idiot Lambo… They must've been playing before he suddenly tripped and blasted poor I-pin…!' Tsuna face-palmed, 'it almost make me wanna let Mai hurt him…!' Tsuna sighed in frustration. "That's I-pin when she's older?" Futa asked curiously, "Ah, I guess you've never seen her. I've met her a few times…" Tsuna said, nodding. "I-pin's gonna be really pretty when she gets older~!" Futa beamed, "A-ah… Th-that's true…" Tsuna agreed, nodding tiredly.

"I always hoped when I get older, I'd be taller the Tsuna-nee~" Futa brimmed, "Eh? Why would you want that?" Tsuna blinked as Futa stared at her. "… Isn't it obvious?" Futa pouted childishly while Tsuna stared for a while, "You are so cute~!" Tsuna suddenly hugged the boy, blushing madly. 'So adorable~!' She squealed, not realizing what the boy meant, 'Tsuna-nee is still oblivious… It's almost in a whole new ranking…' Futa sighed as he allowed the older brunette to continue cuddling him.

"Ah! Sawada-san!" Adult I-pin finally noticed the two, "I seemed to be lost! Could you please help me find my way!?" Adult I-pin asked in panic, "U-um…!" Tsuna let go of Futa; she then noticed the odd stares she is receiving. Most of them were murmuring about Tsuna bringing an odd passenger with some sort of fetish, 'People are gossiping like crazy!' Tsuna panicked.

"If I don't hurry, Kawahira-san's ramen will spoil! Help me, Sawada-san~!" Adult I-pin begged, tugging at Tsuna's hand. Tsuna frowned, 'Adult I-pin… Gomen…' She thought apologetically. "It's okay, I know the way~!" Tsuna smiled calmly to reassure the Ten years older I-pin. "Really~? Thank you so much, Sawada-san!" Adult I-pin beamed as Tsuna felt as though her heart pricked by a needle. She grabbed Adult I-pin's hand and dragged her along, Futa following. "Next time you come by, I'll treat you to some Ramen~!" Adult I-pin hummed and Tsuna almost felt like she was being stabbed in the heart. 'Really… Sorry I-pin…!' Tsuna sighed guiltily.

"Here we are~" Tsuna opened the door to her room, "Thanks again, Sawada…san…?" Adult I-pin walked into the room and looked around in confusion. "Sawada-san… This is a room." Adult I-pin turned to the brunette only to see the door close. "Sawada-san? Sawada-san!" Adult I-pin banged on the door, "Gomen… I-pin…~!" Tsuna began to cry, anime tears streaming down her face. "Tsuna-nee… You're such an honest person…" Futa smiled while sweat-dropping at his kind and guilty sister.

"Futa, would you mind watching I-pin until she's back to normal?" Tsuna sniffed. "Sure thing~" Futa smiled, "Thank you Futa~! I'm glad I can rely on you~!" Tsuna cried, due to happiness this time round, "Always, Tsuna-nee~" Futa grinned. "Eh…?" Tsuna blinked, her face turning red and the speed of her heartbeat went double. 'Why is my heart beating so fast…? Has Futa's cuteness reached a higher level…!?' Tsuna thought in confusion. "Well, I'll be back!" Tsuna waved awkwardly and ran off, her face flaming red, "…Tsuna-nee is really cute~" Futa smiled to himself.

"Heart… calm…" Tsuna mumbled as she felt her heartbeat slow down, "back to finding the others…" Tsuna looked around. "Did you hear? A young girl with brown haired assaulted a man in cow-print clothing in the bar?" some passengers gossiped among themselves as Tsuna walked by, 'eh?' Tsuna thought. "I saw this tall boy and a pink haired lady fighting in the kitchen!" a maid whispered loudly nearby, "no way!" her co-worker gasped in shock, 'eh…?' Tsuna thought again. 'We're looking even more suspicious than before!' Tsuna whacked her forehead against the wall in exasperation.

"Why do I have to run around and do stuff~!? Am I not supposed to be on a relaxing trip with my mom~!?" Tsuna whined. "Tsuna-san~! I found Lambo-chan and put him in your room!" Haru called as she ran over, "The creepy pervert from before was there… But I found Lambo-chan in a pile of coins~!" Haru smiled, "huh?" Tsuna blinked.

"I found Gokudera's sister and sent her to the room too" Yamamoto said, also running over. "Really!? That's great, I have already found I-pin and led her there so all that's left is Mai and Reborn!" Tsuna brimmed. "Ah, Yamamoto… Your face is all red." Tsuna noticed the idol's unusually red face. "A-ah… W-well…" Yamamoto began, his cheeks stained red.

_"There's a delicious but weird smell coming from the kitchen…" Yamamoto walked into the kitchen. "Waah~! Look at all this fish~! Dad would really like it here~!" Yamamoto grinned, not noticing the pink-haired woman feeding a group of chefs. "Yamamoto Takeshi!" Bianchi called out, "Hai?" Yamamoto looked up. "I-!" Bianchi pointed a ladle at the idol, making him flinch. "–Have always wanted to challenge you in the art of cooking!" Bianchi declared, "Huh?" Yamamoto was confused. "Now, let us dual, in the battle of love!" Bianchi yelled. "E-eh!? Wh-what!?" Yamamoto was still confused. "All the best kind of food are created with love! I always make my food with it! And you, who must have even a small comprehension of it, shall dual with me to prove it!" Bianchi said seriously. "W-wait a minute! I've only ever helped my dad! I don't have any knowledge on how to make extravagant food like you said!" Yamamoto waved his hands to calm her. "I do not mean cooking, I mean love!" Bianchi said, "You lost me…" Yamamoto blinked. "Che! I mean Tsuna, do you not love Tsuna!?" Bianchi growled, "…" Yamamoto froze._

_…_

_"EH!?" Yamamoto turned bright red, "love!? Y-you mean the heart! The love! T-to Tsuna!? Th-that's! N-no way! Th-that is! T-to say! Tsuna! Sh-sh-she! L-like! L-love!?" Yamamoto stuttered, his face burning and steam almost apparent, "such a child…" Bianchi sighed. The baseball star was so absorbed in his own predicament, he did not even noticed the group of chefs that had passed out after eating Bianchi's food filled with "Love"._

"… It was really hot in the kitchen~! Ahahahaha~!" Yamamoto laughed nervously, "Is that so…" Tsuna said in confusion but decided not press on the matter, much to the tall male's relief. "Anyway, all that's left now is Mai and Reborn" Tsuna said, "where have we overlooked?" Yamamoto asked, calming down by this point. "Um… B-below!" Tsuna remembered.

The three ran off to the lowest deck of the boat using the stairs that were supposed to be closed off to the public but, luckily to them, had no security. "It's really dark in here…" Tsuna mumbled as they walked along the corridors. 'D-don't be scared like a little kid…!' She told herself off. "Kya~ Protect me from the dark~! Tsuna-san~!" Haru beamed and hugged Tsuna's arm. "Yeah~! Protect me too, Tsuna~!" Yamamoto teased Tsuna and patted her head. "Mou~! Don't bully me~!" Tsuna whined, her two companions laughing at her cuteness.

"Just trying to get you to relax, that's all~." Yamamoto grinned, "Hai, we don't want Tsuna-san to get tense." Haru smiled, nodding. "Hai, hai…" Tsuna continued ahead but she was blushing happily at their consideration.

"Usually Gokudera would be going on and on about trying to keep Tsuna happy~ It's weird that he's not here, he'd be the first to help Tsuna." Yamamoto mused, "I thinks it's great, Gokudera-san is really rude and always causes a ruckus" Haru frowned, crossing her arms. 'So do you… Haru…' Tsuna thought.

"Hmm… I don't think Mai and Reborn would come down here…" Tsuna comment, "I think they'd prefer a challenge. Like, being where anyone can see them" She said. "You know them pretty well, huh, Tsuna~?" Yamamoto smiled, "So well that I'm kinda scared…" Tsuna paled.

"We should check though, you never know." Yamamoto shrugged, "Right…" Tsuna nodded and the three continued. "It's getting darker down here…" Tsuna noticed, the lights becoming dimmer as she reached a door. "…" Tsuna glanced to her two companions, the two nodded and the brunette proceeded to open the door slowly. They heard oinking from the pigs, but barely saw them in the dark; they noticed a faint light at the end of the room.

'Ramen…?' Tsuna noticed a ramen container near the light and a figure. "Eh…?" Tsuna stared as the figure slowly looked back to the three, with the dim lights it looked like a demonic entity. Tsuna paled, Haru shivered and Yamamoto blinked.

"HIEE!"

"KYAAH!"

Tsuna and Haru yelled, the Hahii girl clung to the brunette. "Ah!?" the figure flinched, surprised. "Flick~." Yamamoto flicked a switch and turned on the light to the room, surprising the rest of the occupants. "Gah! Bright light!" a certain bomber's voice yelped, "Huh? Gokudera-kun!?" Tsuna noticed the familiar silver hair and green eyes.

"Hm?" Gokudera squinted, his eyes adjusting to the light before brightening almost instantly. "Hime~!" Gokudera squealed, almost crawling over to Tsuna's feet. "Hime~! I'm amazed you found me~!" Gokudera grinned and Tsuna could have sworn she could see dog-ears and a tail on Gokudera. "W-well… Th-that's not…" Tsuna spoke nervously, "wait! Scratch that! I am happy and not surprised at all you found me! Hime is so amazing~! Of course you would've found me~!" Gokudera grinned, his eyes glittering in admiration. "… H-Hai…" Tsuna smiled nervously, 'I don't want to break his heart and tell him I wasn't looking for him! Sorry, Gokudera-kun! Please accept this small white lie!' Tsuna thought as she cried inwardly.

"I'm really happy, Hime~!" Gokudera beamed, the brunette could just imagine the dog-ears twitching and the tail wagging on the bomber. "…" Tsuna reached out and pet Gokudera's head, "Ara?" Gokudera blinked, "…!" Tsuna froze, realizing what she has done. "I-I'm sorry! Y-you just reminded me of a dog and you were so cute-ah!" Tsuna covered her mouth, her cheeks steaming red. "E-eh…!?" Gokudera touched his head, he felt his face grow warm, "I-I mean!" Tsuna flailed in panic. 'I'm embarrassed~!' Tsuna covered her face with her hands, "…" Haru and Yamamoto stared at Gokudera enviously, whilst the bomber was locking this moment in his mind forever.

"U-um… Why're you here…?" Tsuna asked, trying to change the subject. Gokudera snapped into attention at Tsuna's question and was about answer, "that's because-"

"You wanted to go on a family trip with your sister~?" Yamamoto smiled, cutting in on the bomber's sentence, "No way!" Gokudera yelled. "I will always be by Hime's side! And follow her to the ends of the earth!" Gokudera declared. Usually this answer would've embarrassed Tsuna but not this time, "You got on as a stowaway, didn't you?" Tsuna deadpanned, sighing once she did not get a response.

"B-but it's pretty comfy here~!" Gokudera tried to explain, "and these guys like me here~" Gokudera beamed and began to pet the pigs. "Aw~ that's so cute~!" Tsuna squealed, blushing at the cute pigs. "I knew Hime would say that~!" Gokudera grinned, blushing at the sight of his cute boss petting the pigs. "…" Yamamoto and Haru were silent, noticing how the bomber was getting all of the brunette's affection and decided to cut in. "You smell." Haru and Yamamoto deadpanned, covering their noses. "Eh!? You got something to say!?" Gokudera yelled at the two, 'he does kinda smell…' Tsuna sweat dropped.

**Scene Change**

"So Mai and Reborn-san are the only ones left?" Gokudera asked as the four teens walked up the stairs to the boat's lobby. "Reborn-san might be a challenge but finding Mai might be easy" Gokudera said, "Really?" Tsuna looked back to the bomber. "Yeah, that idiot should be either around food, a bed or girls" Gokudera held up three fingers, "… You're right! Tsuna realized.

"U-um, she already ate and she said she took a nap earlier!" Tsuna remembered, "Then she's probably where women are the most!" Gokudera added. "Yeah, yeah! Um, where?" Tsuna asked. "Um…" Haru began to think, "On the top deck! Maybe around the pool." Yamamoto suggested. "Yeah! If she's anything like that pervert Shamal, she'll be around women in bathing suits!" Gokudera nodded, "That perverted old man!?" Haru paled. 'I feel we just insulted Mai on a whole other level…' Tsuna paled.

"Anyway, let's go!" Tsuna ran ahead, her friends following after her. They reached the lobby that led to the outer pool on the top deck. "There's a bar and a concession stand in the lobby here." Yamamoto said as the four walked around the lobby. "I don't see her anywhere… Do you think she's out in the pool?" Haru asked, "No way, she said she was dragged here while she was sleeping, so she doesn't have a bathing suit." Tsuna shook her head.

"Then… I found her." Gokudera said with an irritated tone, "Really? Where?" Tsuna looked around until the bomber pointed in front of her. Tsuna blinked before an irritated expression loomed over her face as well. "Ne, ne~ Nee-san~ You look so pretty in that bathing suit~!" Mai sat at a booth with several older women, the girls cooing over how pretty Mai was for her age and how they would love to have her as a little sister. Mai beamed, trying to act as innocent as possible.

"That sick pervert…" Gokudera glared at Mai, "Remind me not to let Mai hang around Shamal for a while…" Tsuna said, a vein throbbing on her head. "Hm?" Mai sipped a smoothie as she felt eyes on her and looked towards the direction she felt it was from. "Pwah!" Mai did a spit-take with the straw in her mouth, spilling the smoothie on her face and startling the ladies around her.

Mai paled at the teens staring at her, especially at the hothead and small brunette glaring at her. 'I'm toast!' Mai thought. "Sorry, gotta go, thanks for your time Minna-san!" Mai smiled nervously, wiping her face of the smoothie and hopping off the stool before dashing out to the top deck.

"Oi! Matte!" Tsuna and her friends ran after Mai to the outside. "Oi! Dame perverted Coyote! Get back here!" Gokudera yelled, "No! I haven't lost yet!" Mai yelled back as she ran. 'Isn't the game supposed to be Hide and Seek!? Why're we playing Tag!?' Tsuna paled. "Mai's really fast!" Yamamoto commented, seeing the distance between the black-haired girl and them getting wider. 'How is she able to run so fast when she has those weights on her ankles!? Is it that she is getting used to them!?' Tsuna thought in panic. "This is not good, we can't let her get away!" She said, "Leave this to me Hime!" Gokudera said as he pulled out his bombs. "W-wait-!" "Blow up!" Gokudera lit some dynamites and threw it towards the tall female. "Shit!" Mai cursed, unable to avoid the bombs.

**BOOM!**  
><strong>BOOM!<strong>  
><strong>BOOM!<strong>

"…!?" Tsuna gaped, noticing several people getting caught in the explosion. Luckily they were not severely injured. '… Mom and I are going to be stuck on a lonely island for days to come…' Tsuna felt her soul leave her, "Ah! Tsuna-san!" Haru panicked, trying to shove Tsuna's soul back in. "Gokudera! That was a bit much, what if Mai's hurt?" Yamamoto said, "Its better, that way we can drag her back without a fight." Gokudera crossed his arms smugly. "Guess again, Octopus Head~" "What the-!?" Gokudera and Yamamoto quickly looked to the smoke as Mai suddenly ran out, unharmed. "How'd you avoid my attack!? There's no way!" Gokudera yelled, "Mai avoided it!?" Tsuna came back to reality and saw her friend trying to get away. "Come on, give me some credit. I am a great Hitman after all~!" Mai grinned as she looked back, seeing their stupefied faces. "Nothing can stop the Coyote! Nothi-gah!" Mai slipped on some water on the ground, falling sideways and hitting her head on the side of the pool, before falling into the pool. "Gurgle…~!" Mai floated on the surface of the water; face down and a bump on her head. "…" The four teens could only stare blankly, clearly seeing the ironic warning sign beside Mai's floating body.

"No Running Near The Pool"

**Scene Change**

"Now, what are you going to do?" Tsuna asked, standing in front of her room with her arms crossed, looking like an adult scolding her child although it looked cute on her. "Stay inside your room and not come out…" Mai grumbled childishly while rubbing a towel through her hair, a bump still apparent on her head and her clothes completely soaked.

"Good. Now you better lay down, you might have a concussion" Tsuna suggested, "it's not like Mai can get any stupider, slipping and falling is already done~!" Gokudera snickered, "Ya trying to pick a fight, pig boy!?" Mai growled. "Whatcha say about my friends!?" Gokudera growled, "Ya heard me! I can smell them all over ya, stinky ass!" Mai knocked her forehead against Gokudera's harshly, causing her head to throb in pain. "Ow~!" Mai whined, pulling away and holding her throbbing head. "Ha~!" Gokudera grinned smugly, finally winning against Mai.

"Mai, just go in. I'll be back later with an ice pack and some medicine" Tsuna said, sighing at her friend. "… Sending me in with children inside will only make it worse…" Mai grumbled as she opened the door, "good luck findin' the devil baby… Achoo!" She sneezed and walked into the room, closing the door behind her.

"Yeah… It'll be hard finding Reborn…" Tsuna grumbled, "Reborn-san is a formidable foe…" Gokudera nodded, 'enemy…?' Tsuna sweat-dropped. "Let's just keep looking, we're bound to fine him eventually" Yamamoto suggested, "Right." Tsuna nodded and the group wandered around the halls.

"If no one can find him, then he must have hidden really well." Yamamoto mused, "Go Reborn-chan~ Awesome at hide and seek~!" Haru cheered, "Reborn-san is amazing…" Gokudera nodded in agreement. "That's the whole problem~!" Tsuna whined, 'okay…Calm down… I've been with Reborn long enough to know he'd always be in the most outrageous but less obvious place…' Tsuna began to walk, her companions following. 'So… The place he would most likely hide is…' Tsuna suddenly stopped, confusing her friends.

"…" Tsuna looked to her side, a portrait of a woman with almost blank, dead eyes staring straight at her, as if following her movements. "…" Tsuna stared intently, 'there! It's so obvious and so ridiculous it has Reborn written all over it!' Tsuna focused her entire gaze on the woman in the portrait, waiting for any sign of movement. "…" Her friends stared at the painting, as if expecting something to happen. After a long while of staring, "Good job finding me~" Tsuna blinked, surprised. Suddenly, a pair of eyes and a mouth popped up in the corner of the painting. "Hiee!" Tsuna flinched in fear, 'he was in the corner!? It's so surprising and yet I had a feeling he'd do this!' Tsuna cried tiredly.

"Ciao~" Reborn broke apart the corner of the painting and hopped down, "he just broke it!" Tsuna yelped. "Good job, Dame Tsuna. You actually used your boss insight to find me, it's actually impressive" Reborn said. "Reborn-san's hiding was impressive but it's not surprising Hime was able to find him, Hime is superb~!" Gokudera grinned, "That's amazing Tsuna, I never would've guessed~!" Yamamoto beamed, "Tsuna-san is wonderful desu~!" Haru cheered. 'But… He wasn't even where I thought he was…' Tsuna sweat-dropped.

"Anyway! Let's just get back to my room! Before the security finds us!" Tsuna ushered, "we should drink champagne to celebrate Tsuna's actual success~" Reborn popped open a bottle, "Hai~!" the three teens cheered, "We're underage and not now!" Tsuna flailed. "Come on!" Tsuna held Reborn in her arms and the three followed her. "Sigh…" Tsuna sighed, 'this was supposed to be relaxing~' Tsuna whined.

"Ah… Isn't that…" Yamamoto stopped and pointed ahead, "Eh?" Tsuna looked up and noticed the familiar back of a pink haired cook. "Bianchi!" Tsuna said and Gokudera stiffened. "What is she doing out when we told her to stay in?" Tsuna handed Reborn to Haru and walked over to the pink-haired woman.

"Bianchi! I told you to stay-"

"What is it?" a woman with a completely different and disturbing face answered, "Hiee!" Tsuna yelled in surprise, 'definitely wrong person!' She thought in fear. "Scary desu~!' Haru trembled, "I guess that's not Gokudera's sister…" Yamamoto chuckled nervously.

"Eh~? Sawada-chan~? What do you want with my girlfriend~?" Naito suddenly appeared before the brunette, beside the "Not-Bianchi" person. "Naito-kun!? Unexpected!?" Tsuna paled, "it's that perverted boy!" Haru pointed.

"Wh-what're you doing on this cruise!?" Tsuna asked, "I should be asking you, Sawada-chan~ You coming along~?" Naito grinned, "Eh? To where?" Tsuna was confused. "Is this your superior? Or subordinate? Or detective?" the odd-looking Bianchi held up a magnifying glass to Tsuna. "Nah~ Sawada-chan is a Mafia Boss like me~ We're best pals~! Right?" Naito grinned at Tsuna, 'Another unique girlfriend…!' Tsuna paled. 'What really scares me about these girls that Longchamp-kun dates are their personalities… They seem murderous at one point…!' Tsuna trembled.

"Ah! The Vongola Tenth is here!?" Mangusta yelled, the other two of Naito's group behind him. 'He's here too!? No way!' Tsuna flinched. "Wh-where are we going again?" She asked, trying to change the subject and avoid eye contact with Mangusta, "Where? The most awesome place on earth~! Mafia-Land~!" Naito beamed. "M-M-Ma… Mafia-Land!?" Tsuna paled, 'No way! No way! No way! No way!' She began to tremble. 'I-it can't be…! Don't tell me!' Tsuna turned to Reborn; she saw the sweet little smirk and glistening in his eyes. 'He planned this!' Tsuna paled, sweating in panic.

"Mafia-Land?" Yamamoto blinked, "It's a paradise funded by allied Mafia families. It's like a resort since there's no police around, its where many go to relax." Reborn explained, "Oh~ Sounds amazing desu~" Haru smiled. "B-But wait then… The guards…" Tsuna turned back to the infant; the guards began to surround them all of a sudden.

"Hiee!" Tsuna paled, seeing the guards looked angered, "I-I can explain! This-!" Tsuna panicked, already imagining her mother and herself trapped on a random island. "It really is Reborn-san!" one of the guards exclaimed, "Eh?" Tsuna blinked, noticing the guards surround Reborn. Instead of anger on their faces… They had pure admiration.

"Nice job knocking out those guards!"

"Way to go Reborn-san!"

"It's an honour to have you on the boat!"

"Sorry for the commotion, just training my Dame-student. Here's our tickets" Reborn pulled out a stack of tickets. "No need for Tickets, Reborn-san. We'll let you on anytime~!" the guards said. "You had tickets!?" Tsuna yelled, "S-so… If this boat is going to Mafia-Land… Then…" Tsuna paled, "Yup, everyone on this boat is a part of the Mafia~" Reborn smiled.

"No way!" Tsuna yelled, "Oh~ The kid tricked us~! That's funny!" Yamamoto laughed, 'it's not funny to me!' Tsuna began to cry anime tears. "I sent that postcard as a way to cover where you and your mom were actually going, so as to not raise suspicion." Reborn said as if it was not a big deal. "…!" Tsuna fell to her hands and knees, "Tsuna-san?" Haru looked worriedly.

"So tired…" Tsuna sulked, "Dame-Tsuna" Reborn stepped forward and pinched Tsuna's nose really hard. "Ow!" Tsuna flinched and pulled back, falling on her bottom. "What was that for!?" Tsuna yelled, "I took into consideration about your worry for Maman and sent it so she could relax, I would have just sent her to any spa or vacation she wanted but what she really wanted was to spend time with you" Reborn said. "Eh…?" Tsuna was confused.

_"Maman, have you ever thought of going on a vacation maybe to a spa or a beach?" Reborn asked as he stepped into the kitchen, sorting pamphlets through his hands to give to the older brunette. "Hm? Not really" Nana said easily as she washed dishes, "well if you did, where would you want to go?" Reborn asked, "Um… I don't think I would want to." Nana smiled sheepishly. "Why not?" Reborn asked, raising an eyebrow. "Well, I'm glad you are thinking about me, Reborn-kun. It makes me very happy" Nana continued, "but I'm fine, I do not need a rest or anything. I love taking care of everyone." Nana said as she dried a plate. "You can tell Tsu-chan to not worry about me, I'm fine" Nana smiled and continued on. '… So she knew Dame-Tsuna was worried about her… Talk about a mother's intuition…' Reborn smirked. "Then how about this, if you would want one thing, what would it be?" Reborn asked. "One thing?" Nana looked to the infant, "Hmm…" Nana began to think then smiled. "I'd like Tsu-chan to spend time with me~!"_

"… Mom… said that…?" Tsuna's eyes widen, "That's right" Reborn nodded. "Tsuna-san's Mama is so sweet~! Wanting to spend time with her daughter like that~!" Haru cried, blowing her nose into a handkerchief. "Haru…" Tsuna sweat-dropped. "Spend time with your mom, Sawada-chan~!" Naito and his gang cried, along with the security, everyone was crying. 'Why is everyone crying together like it natural!?' Tsuna paled.

"You should spend time with your mom Tsuna, she's all you got y'know" Yamamoto said, luckily, the only one who's not crying. "Yamamoto…" Tsuna looked up to the idol. "Hearing this… I kinda miss my dad now…" Yamamoto smiled, "…" Tsuna blinked then looked to the infant. 'So… He forced my mom and I on this trip… So we could spend it together…' Tsuna's face broke out into a smile, a really happy smile.

'I… Am really… Really happy… He thought of me that way…' Tsuna blushed but she smiled happily at Reborn. Everyone could feel the happiness pouring out of Tsuna and stopped crying, smiling instead because of the mood coming from the brunette. "…" Reborn stared then smirked, tipping his hat down.

"Doesn't change the fact you have to triple the training and studying when we get back" Reborn deadpanned, "That's cruel!" Tsuna yelled, losing her happiness instantly. "Sheesh… And here I was thinking you were nice…" Tsuna pouted, Yamamoto and Haru laughed at her childish nature. "…" Reborn looked away, 'that smiling face… Show it to me when no one else is around to see…' Reborn smirked to himself.

"Anyway, we must continue our search for a stowaway," the security began, "Eh? But Reborn and everyone has tickets right…?" Tsuna was confused. "Not them, another stowaway. While we were loading up, someone snuck on and we are in pursuit as he might be an enemy." the security bowed to Reborn and they ran off.

"Scary Desu~! Some criminal is on the boat~!" Haru frowned, 'the entire ship is filled with criminals…' Tsuna sweat-dropped, "weird, we didn't see anyone suspicious." Yamamoto said as he helped Tsuna on her feet.

"Yeah, if it was through the cargo, the only person we found there was…" Tsuna stopped herself, her two companions paused as well. "Um… Where's Gokudera-kun…?" Tsuna finally noticed that one of her companions was gone. "He ran off when you confronted Naito's girlfriend, thinking she was actually Bianchi." Reborn explained. "Y-you don't think… The stowaway…?" Tsuna began awkwardly, "N-no way… It can't be…" Yamamoto smiled nervously, "but the only one… Desu…" Haru mumbled. '… He's the stowaway!?' Tsuna, Yamamoto and Haru paled, "…?" Naito blinked in confusion.

"I am sorry, Hime! Once my sister is out of sight, I will return to your side again!" Gokudera declared, sitting beside his pig companions once again.

The teens and the infant, had gone above the deck. Mostly because Tsuna needed fresh air to relax herself after the chaos from earlier. "Found you, Tsu-chan~" Nana skipped over to the brunette, "Mom?" Tsuna looked over. "Wah~! Tsuna-san's mom's skin looks so nice and shiny~!" Haru squealed, "Eh…? She's right!" Tsuna saw her mother's skin glow, she looked even younger then she already did.

"Really~? The spa was so relaxing~! They gave me some facials and a nice mud bath~! It was so soothing~!" Nana squealed, "Haru wants to try too~!" Haru beamed, excited. 'I'm glad she enjoyed this cruise at least…' Tsuna sighed, her eyebrows furrowed. "Quit frowning. You're getting more wrinkles, your mother looks younger then you." Reborn said, 'and whose fault was that!?' Tsuna's eyebrow twitched as she glared at her home-tutor.

"Ara~? It's true! Tsu-chan, you look completely exhausted!" Nana noticed. 'I spent this entire time running around and chasing everyone but in the end the only stowaway was Gokudera-kun… So all my troubles were for nothing… But I can't really tell my mom that.' Tsuna smiled tiredly to try to ease her mother's worries. "I'm fine, it's o-!" Tsuna almost yelped when her mother grabbed her face, hands on either side of her cheeks. "Don't lie to your mother, Tsu-chan!" Nana scolded, looking seriously at Tsuna. "A-a-ah…" Tsuna answered in fear, rarely seeing her mother angry. 'Maman has always been scary when she's mad, but nobody ever really sees it, so it's enjoyable to see her frighten my Dame-student~.' Reborn smirked, which made Tsuna even madder at him.

"I did not want to come on this trip if I am the only one relaxing, Tsu-chan." Nana said, "Wh-what do you mean?" Tsuna was utterly confused. "Tsu-chan tries her best every day and I'm happy that you have friends now and a wonderful tutor to help you with your homework." Nana began, 'Wonderful? Don't you mean evil!?' Tsuna thought with a pale face. "But even I want to monopolize my sweet daughter's time too you know" Nana said, letting go of Tsuna's face, "…" Tsuna blinked, surprised to hear her mother say that. "I was happy when you used to cling to me and ask me to carry you, hug you, and give you tons of kisses and love. You were so honest and cute, it made me happy." Nana sighed, "But now that you're older, you rarely ever talk to me about your problems or needs, it made me feel lonely and sad." Nana looked away, pouting like a child.

"Mom…" Tsuna mumbled, 'have I really not been that honest with my mom?' Tsuna realized. 'Even now… I haven't been honest about everything that has happened today… But I only kept it from her so she can relax… I didn't mean to make her feel bad.' Tsuna frowned, looking to the ground.

"… I'm sorry…" Tsuna apologized, making her mother turn back to her. "You don't have to apologize, Tsu-chan. Its fine" Nana waved off, "But even today… We were supposed to spend this cruise together… And we spent it apart… I'm sorry…" Tsuna looked like a sad child, making Nana reminisce. "… It's fine Tsu-chan." Nana smiled kindly, petting Tsuna's head, "…?" Tsuna looked up. "I'm happy you are enjoying yourself now and despite it hurts to see you grow up, I'm happy to see you happy so it's ok~." Nana beamed. "…" Tsuna stared at her mother with slightly wide eyes, 'Mom…' Tsuna stared.

"But promise me that if you ever need me, you come to me okay?" Nana smiled, "… An, I will~!" Tsuna beamed happily. "Aw~! My cute Tsu-chan~!" Nana glomped Tsuna, unable to contain her need to hug her cute daughter. '… I'm happy…' Tsuna thought, hugging her mom back. She was used to her mom cuddling her, but she was enjoying the hug. 'From when I was little to now… Mom has always watched over me and cared for me… It makes me happy to know that, no matter what… She'll always love me~!' Tsuna smiled to herself.

"… Tsuna's a Mommy's girl~." Reborn smirked, "Eh?" Tsuna blinked. "So cute, Tsuna-san is so cute even as a Mommy's girl~!" Haru squealed, "Mommy's girl~! Mommy's girl~!" Naito, who was apparently still there, chanted repeatedly. "What are you-!?" Tsuna began to turn bright red, finally realizing there were others around.

"That's pretty cute~." Yamamoto chuckled, finding it both cute and funny. "N-no… Th-that…!" Tsuna was turning dark red, her face feeling hot. "It's not like that!" Tsuna yelled at her friends as they continued to coo her, 'Tsu-chan is still so adorable~!' Nana squealed, still cuddling her daughter.

"Hmm… Seems we're almost at our destination~." Reborn said to himself, seeing something that looked like a theme park on an island the ship was heading to. "Hmm~." Reborn noticed his yellow pacifier glow on his chest.

A white hawk flies through the bright sky illuminated by the sun before resting on an infant who was standing above the raging waters on a cliff. A bright blue light glowing as the infant watched the boat sail towards the island he resides.

.

.

.

.

.

_I guess maybe it is better with everyone, I hope we can all enjoy ourselves… Like that's gonna happen…_

* * *

><p><strong>I did it… I finished… YES! I finished this chapter~! WHOO~! YEAH! Now on to the next one! I'm sorry for the long wait and I know that you all want to go straight to the Varia arc! So I'm writing as fast as I can~! I'll work hard for everyone~! Please continue to support me by reviewing, favourite-ing and just continuing to read~! I'll be back soon~!<strong>

**Until next time**

**Ciao~! **


End file.
